


A Knight and His Maidens

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Harems, Het, Impregnation, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 249,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: A series of ongoing romance and smut specific character ongoings between Jaune and every female RWBY character. This knight has conquered the hearts of these fair maidens and these character centered chapters will allude to the results of their romances.





	1. Opal to Sapphire(Jaune/Weiss)

 

An: Story time! Unlike my other story this fic right here is simply a series of one-shots dedicated to fanservice revolving around everyone's favorite goofball of a knight; Jaune arc being paired with various female characters from the RWBY universe. Rated M for obvious reasons, but also as to why I'm doing this; why the hell not? There are lots of beautiful yet OP females in RWBY that I simply wish to write smut of. Well anyway on to the show!

**A Knight and his maidens**

By Azure gigacyber

Chapter one\- Opal to Sapphire(Jaune x Weiss)

He was always in awe of her, the way she moved so gracefully during battle or anywhere really. Not only beautiful, but also extremely capable in combat and magic, as if she were the epitome of elegance underneath her icy exterior.

Jaune Arc has both a great respect for and a massive crush for Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 

"Redo your pose again, Arc! You can't stand so rigidly up in battle as if it were a casual circumstance." Weiss Schnee instructed sitting down on a nearby desk with her legs crossed. She was dressed in her usual attire of a frosty white battle dress within the empty circular classroom of Miss Goodwitch's class, across from her clumsily stood Jaune Arc re-positioning himself in a more versatile sword stance. It was more how Weiss stood poised during her fights, except it was meant more for her choice of weapon than Jaune's.

"I suppose that's...adequate." She surveyed professionally. It was recently that Pyrrha went on a separate mission with team CFVY to serve as a replacement for Yatsuhashi, who had family matters to attend to outside of Vale, which meant her training with Jaune had to be put off for a little awhile. She supposed it was Jaune's inference that he needed to catch up with the others as soon as possible without delay that led to him asking team RWBY to substitute in for her. The girls were all too happy to help 'Vomit-boy' further progress as a warrior and agreed to take turns each day until Pyrrha returns from her co-opted mission.

Today was Monday night and the first shift at being substitute instructor belonged to Weiss. She was annoyed at first with being stuck this task then competitively thought that if Jaune became a splendid a fighter it would have been due to her influence. That inflated her ego quite a bit yet it motivated her to eagerly teach the guy.

"No...not that's not good, I guess we should've looked up more adept battle stances that match 'sword and shield'. Just stick to the position you normally use when training with Pyrrha." Weiss suggested getting up with Myrtenaster in hand.

"Whew, works for me. Getting used to one stance was difficult enough without trying to learn one more suited to...rapiers..." Jaune trailed off when the pointed tip of Weiss's weapon stared him straight in the face. "Weiss?"

"We're sparring, this way we can gauge your readiness and reflexes along with how effective your current fighting style really is." She explained never wavering her composure. Jaune nodded without hesitation and unsheathed his sword holding it with the shield at the ready.

"Okay then, I find experience to be the better learning method anyway. Bring it on, Ice queen." Jaune taunted readily unaware how annoyed Weiss was the nickname everyone seemed have given her.

_'Oh I'm going to enjoy this_.' Weiss thought with an evil smile before summoning a glyph beneath her feet and charging forward to start the battle.

Later...

On one knee breathing hard Jaune looked exhausted and nearly crumbled onto the floor were it not for his pride. All over the unarmored parts of his body there are various bruises and small shallow cuts that apparently indicated exposed weak points. Weiss on the other hand stood across from him sporting naught but a scarce few scuffs along her battle dress and knees, whipping her rapier back into its sheath she held a slightly smug look before walking over to Jaune.

His head moved up to see the Schnee heiress hold out her hand pulling him up. "You're not on any of our levels...yet, but I'll hand to you, you really can deliver forcefully swift strikes and still maintain a solid defense." She commented smiling making Jaune bashful.

"Oh stop." He scratched his left cheek in humility."I certainly can't compete with you, Weiss. You have grace , agility, poise, and can accurately hit any part of me that isn't armored."

Weiss couldn't explain why but she felt a slight blush form on cheeks. Not since her trainers that honed their skills into her had she felt so...flattered.

"Which by the way; oww..." Jaune mildly chuckled gesturing to the shallow cuts on his exposed skin which had now begun to slowly bleed out.

Weiss made a small sheepish smile looking off to the side, she may have enjoyed attacking him a little too much. "I guess I got carried away a little."

"Only a little?" Jaune said pointing to a bruise on his right cheek.

"Well what do you expect when in combat? Pillows and breakfast?" She huffed and crossed her arms before turning her head his way to add more. "I am a little sorry about that though, but calling me 'Ice Queen' certainly doesn't help your chances."

"Noted, now excuse me while I check myself to see how many cuts there are. I may get a good idea on how exposed my defenses are." Jaune said unstrapping his armor plates and lifting up his shirt unveiling his surprisingly toned body to a very red faced Weiss.

She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of 'Why are you doing that there?!' but merely froze with no sound coming out. Her eyes remained glued to the sightl of his physique as if she were in a trance, fortunately Jaune was too busy counting the marks over torso to notice her gaze, so she had to act fast or get noticed staring.

"Not as many as I thought openings in defense as I thought, now time to apply the healing touch of my own personal aura." He mused to himself about to ignite his aura until Weiss stopped him.

"W-wait...Let me help...patch you up. There's a first aid kit over here by the desk and...I figured you could learn a thing or two about first aid procedure instead relying only on your aura's healing properties?" Weiss said still adorning a heated blush on her face, obviously she was making it all up and doing so in a very flustered way.

"Okay...but I think my aura can-"

"LET ME DO IT." Weiss firmly declared glaring him into a submission.

"Yes ma'am." Jaune complied obediently taking a seat at one of the chairs of the student tables while Weiss fetched the kit.

Seconds later he sat still bare from the waist up as Weiss stood across with her hands here and there applying medical gel on every open cut she found. She mused while she worked trying not to get lost eyeballing Jaune's toned body, then she applied too much pressure on one of the bigger cuts making him wince.

"Ouch! I think that one might be the biggest one yet." He commented squinting an eye in mild pain.

"I'm sorry." She addressed in an uncharacteristically apologetic tone rather than her usual haughty one.

"Psh don't worry about it, I was just being a baby." He said in a joking manner until he noticed Weiss staring him directly in the face with an expression of sincerity he had never seen her with before.

"I didn't mean about that." She added wrapping a small bandage around his left forearm, Jaune was curious about her demeanor now and waited for her to continue. "I mean about all the times I've been less than pleasant with you when you were only ever sweet and thoughtful."

"Weiss..."

"I shot you down before the dance thinking you only interested in my surname and the perks that came with it, but that was never the case. Even then you had only my best interests in mind when you convinced Neptune to spend time with me despite that I was only ever mean to you." She continued looking almost tearful clearly in remorse about her past behavior.

"Hey...don't mention it, okay. I'd do anything for the people I care about, I know you can be rather harsh sometimes but no amount of meanness can ever stop me from doing what's right." He addressed in a comforting manner standing up while Weiss held her hands firmly around his forearm. She was quiet and starting into his very soul without waver, Jaune indeed felt his body heat up with each passing second she stared at him.

She pulled him closer clearly signaling what this will lead into, even someone as clueless as Jaune could tell. "W-what about Neptune? I thought you and...him-" He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

"There is only one dork here that I now have my heart set on...and I'm looking right at him." She whispered seductively.

Feeling lost in the eyes of the other; sapphire blue to opal blue the two teens felt like they were peering into eachother's souls. There was no awkwardness between them, no small talk, only actions that spoke.

The first action being Weiss's soft pale right hand caressing a side of Jaune's arc before closing her eyes slowly leaning in. Her soft cool lips traced over his mouth until they latched on completely in a subtle yet indescribable sensation.

Jaune's eyes were a little wide with surprise at first then quickly closed his eyes receding into the inviting lip-lock Weiss was offering him.

She leaned herself into his space letting her dainty hands trail around the warm skin of his neck until she had both her arms closed around it. Their kiss was deepening with her lips hungrily curling over his in fervor for what felt like a blissful eternity.

Jaune pulled her in closer with his broad toned arms enclosing around her lower back, he was getting so lost in heat of the moment with her that it felt like it was their own little world they were in. Nothing else mattered except the touch of each other and the physical connection between them. Taking the next step in subtlety Jaune pried open Weiss's mouth little by little with his tongue begging permission which she granted by gradually parting her lips letting her mouth inhale the spongy intruder.

Weiss mewled in result of feeling Jaune's tongue slowly and expertly work its way inside the damp cavern of her mouth, her grip on the back of his neck tightened then she hiked her left leg up over the back of his calves.

Jaune's hands instinctively trailed down to her tight petite buttocks completely gripping her rear in his hands. Weiss internally moaned in response, both were getting more and more lost in the bliss of this shared intensity.

The heated moment had begun to evolve further to where they now moved their impassioned make-out session over atop the teacher's desk with Jaune now trailing kisses along Weiss's swan-like neck. Her eyes closed in ecstasy,her face flush, she bit down on her lower lip for her body was wrought with sensation due to Jaune caressing her buttocks with one hand as he sucked/kissed along her neck.

Soon enough Jaune's right hand went up to her chest smoothly yet slowly fondling Weiss's left breast through her shirt. He continued working her breast and ass with his strong hands until he had set her off with the overload of stimulation.

"Hooaaahh! Hhaaahh..!" She loudly moaned surprising him enough to cease his ministrations for the moment and take in the sight of her glowing face staring back at him with entranced eyes.

They gazed into each other until Weiss caressed his cheek again with a smile before reaching the top of her blouse with her other hand. Peeling it down along with her bra she unveiled her petite B-cup breasts to him in all its bare glory.

Jaune nearly salivated at the sight, Weiss outstretched her arms to him in a welcoming 'come here' gesture which he accepted by leaning in to capture her lips with his again. The two embraced once again with reinvigorated passion, mouth to mouth tongues worming their way around each other in the confines of the Ice queen's mouth while he tenderly groped both her budding breasts in each hand.

They moaned inwardly within their lip-lock as Weiss had one arm hooked around his neck to keep them connected while the other reached underneath her own skirt. Her hand fingered the fabric of her soft white satin panties and impatiently trudged them down her thighs until they reached her knees.

They slowly detached due to Weiss removing her face from his much to his dismay, she gestured to him to look down below and see that her undergarment now dangled on her ankles. Jaune got the hint and moved back to quickly unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, Weiss couldn't help but lick her lips upon seeing his endowment; a rather sizable nine-inch girthy endowment that stood up in attention.

Weiss then pulled up skirt to her midriff and leaned back with legs spread apart enabling Jaune to fully view her moistening womanhood. There she was sitting on the desk leaning back with one leg perched on the surface and the other dangling off it, both spread open to him alone. Her perky B-cup breasts displayed completely with her jacket still worn and her boots off leaving her mostly naked only added to the sexiness of it all.

He needed more provocation, he is doing this and will make her into a woman, she will make him her man.

They entered eachother's space, Jaune held his left hand at her hip and used the other to hold up her left thigh with her leg dangling in the air. He grabbed his length and prodded her lips apart carefully slowly embedding itself into her virginal womanhood.

Before proceeding he looked up into her eyes for permission only to receive a loving smile accompanied by a quick nod. With a firm careful shove he pushed his dick far past her moist folds sheathing himself into her snatch claiming her virginity. This action elicited a small whimper of pain from Weiss but she bit down on her left fist in order to prevent screaming out.

Jaune had now fully sheathed himself in her incredibly tight passage of moist flesh. The feeling was describable, beyond compare, it made him want to hammer away like an animal but he didn't want to hurt Weiss by being impatient. She was still adjusting to the pain of losing her virginity so he began thrusting in a slow rhythm making sure he was as gentle as possible.

She removed her fist from her mouth placing it down atop the desk to steady her position so Jaune can continue drilling his meat into her snatch. She had adjusted to the pain and felt the sensation of pleasure override it, so now she stared him in the face with a heartfelt smile as he started thrusting faster.

She arched her back a little with eyes shut and mouth agape in ecstasy with the steadily increasing level of pleasure she felt. Jaune too felt himself getting lost in the heat of their intercourse to the point where he grabbed her other leg lifting it up along with the other to place her ankles on his shoulders. His hips continued gently slapping into hers with strength and speed increasing every second to the point her perky breasts began jiggling vertically.

"Ooohhh...Jaune...!" She moaned audibly gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

"Weiss...!..So good...this feels so good..!" He said panting as he continued burying his meat into her pussy.

Their intensity began spiking and both teens felt their releases coming, but Weiss quickly grabbed Jaune by the neck with her left hand to pull him down leaning into a steamy tongue sloshing kiss.

After a few seconds she slowly detached with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "J-Jaune..I want to be on top..!" She breathed with pleading eyes and sultry smile. Jaune nodded in acceptance slowly ceasing his thrusting in order to rearrange their positions. He hadn't counted on Weiss's assertiveness and impatience mid-act when she pulled him around and slammed him down atop the desk.

He was still sheathed inside her as she snugly mounted herself cowgirl style on top of him. Her eyes were ablaze with intensified lust as she planted her hands firmly down on his chest swaying her hips back/forth wildly.

"Oh...Weiss...!" Jaune moaned, his head reeling back in euphoria she rode him like a stallion. He had his hands grabbed firmly at her hips just at the edge her buttocks. The desk was creaking loudly and the noise becoming more frequent each second, Weiss's body had continued undulating on Jaune's dick to the point where her off-center ponytail came undone letting her beautiful silver hair fall freely.

"You...are so beautiful..." Jaune whispered in awe seeing the heiress with her hair down as she rode him faster.

"J-Jaune...! I'm close...so close...!" She breathed reeling her head back mouth agape in silent bliss.

"M-me...too, I'm almost there, Weiss...! Maybe you pull yourself off before I-"

"No!" She interrupted him opening her eyes to gaze down into his strained face. She leaned down closing the gap between their mouths where she lightly licked his lips seductively before finishing her sentence. "I want all of you inside me, arc...I'm not getting off."

Jaune was in a bit of panic yet resigned himself to his fate and the world of nirvana that Weiss Schnee had trapped him in.

Her body swayed with stronger pull several more times until it tensed along with Jaune as she howled his name to the heavens with the apex of her climax reached. Her vaginal muscles clamped and convulsed on his appendage sporadically without pause eliciting an equally loud moan from him as his cock spewed forth payload after payload of gooey white essence into her depths.

Her face was wrought with pleasure as she was still in the midst of climax along with Jaune as she rode him out milking him for all his worth.

Nearly a minute later they had finished cumming and laid together upon the desk in the afterglow of their steamy venture. Jaune's essence seeped a bit from her opening though Weiss made sure to keep her thighs clenched to prevent any more to staining the desk and floor. The snow haired girl rested her head on his broad chest with a blissfully satisfied smile on her face after what had transpired, Jaune had one of his arms wrapped her slender frame while they rested and looked upward at the moonlit night sky together.

"Arc...that was amazing." She breathed circling a finger on his pecs.

"Yeah...it really was." He responded pleasantly with a peaceful smile on his face. "So...does this mean what I think it means?" He then asked slightly worried this event was only one-time, but thankfully his fears were alleviated when Weiss flashed him a serene smile.

"What do you think, you dork? Of course it does..." She rested her head down on his chest hoping for a few more minutes of relaxation before they had to get up and clean their mess. "...because there isn't anyone else I would rather be with, Arc. It'll be you...and only you."

End of chapter one

Next chapter: Golden sunlight (Jaune x Yang)

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I put a lot of detail and hardwork into it. This is actually the second reposting of it because it got deleted on FF due to an asshole reporting it for content violation. I decided to repost here where no such problem happens, I hope. This story has multiple chapters focused on character pairings to use with Jaune, typically Ruby would've been first but I felt more of a Weiss chapter was needed. Of course I plan to utilize every girl in the show including Goodwitch, Neo, Cinder, etc. You get the idea. Well please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, or suggestions if you have any. laterz.

 

                                    


	2. Golden Sunlight(Jaune/Yang)

Foreword: Each character chapter will have a follow up on their segment such as the first Weiss chapter having a second Weiss chapter somewhere down the line that continues where that chapter left off. Get my drift? Also I have this scenario stuck in my head for Goodwitch's chapter that I must write out, that will happen after this Yang segment of course. Well onto the show, enjoy.

**A Knight and his maidens**

Chapter two: Golden Sunlight(Jaune x Yang)

By Azurewings

Everybody knew her as the bubbly upbeat blonde who acted sisterly with all her friends. It was one of the many attractive aspects in Yang Xiao Long that he had found himself drawn in by. Despite his physical attraction to the outgoing blonde, Jaune Arc still had reservations about coming to this place of all places with her; the nightclub where she beat up the club owner and all his henchmen. Yet here he was dressed formally in a pair of sleek black pants with a white collared long-sleeve ideal for outgoing night scenes such as this. He was without any of his gear save for his scroll and accompanied by a beautifully dressed Yang wearing the same stylish outfit from the last time she paid this place a visit while walking with her left arm hooked around Jaune's right. She loved to have fun and seek thrills, but aside from her own sister there were very few people she can really connect with. That's where he came in...

* * *

 

"Yang are you sure about this? You said last time all they did was point guns at you and Neptune until their boss stopped them, what if they actually try starting trouble this time?" Jaune asked analyzing the surrounding ambiance of the nightclub where among the silhouettes of various goers dancing about there were the usual black-suited henchmen/bouncers standing among them.

Yang turned her head looking him straight in the face with a cheeky smile of confidence. "Psh, yeah right. Don't worry about it too much, ladykiller. This owner has learned the very hard way not to give  **me**  any trouble, not unless he and his thugs want another blazing beatdown." She answered pointing to one of her compressed gauntlets before tugging his arm in reassurance. "Besides Xiao long as you stick with me you'll be Yang fine." She finished with her cringe inducing puns making Jaune laugh simply at the sheer silliness of what she just said.

Yang smiled in appreciation of someone actually laughing at her obviously cheesy puns.  _'Finally someone appreciates my comedic genius.'_

She led him to the dance floor eventually letting go as she had begun to sway her body in rhythm to the night club music. Jaune was at first a little clueless as to where things would go with this, but he merely shrugged and started putting his learned dancing skills to use nearby her.

Elsewhere in the club a pair of twins, nearly identical save for their contrasting red and white outfits, leaned against the railing of one of the upper platforms looking on at the blonde duo.

"There she is again strutting around like she owns the place, Miltia." Melanie said with a tone of discontent beside her twin sister.

"That makes this the third time, Melanie. Whenever she shows up I feel like walking right up to her and clawing her face off." Miltia added nearly growling yet kept herself composed.

"You know what the boss said; that we're not allowed to attack her or anybody she's with. Period." Melanie said turning to her twin.

"Not unless she tears up the place like she did the first time she appeared, plus I think she has him scared straight." Miltia mused noticing her boss was tending the bar while keeping a very cautious eye on Yang.

"Well we certainly don't want the club or our coworkers to be wrecked again regardless. I guess he figures it'd be better for business if we leave her be and not try to directly trouble her..." Melanie concluded sighing before perking up when noticing the obvious association of Yang and the blonde guest she came in with."...But that doesn't mean we can't ruin her night."

Miltia cocked an eyebrow and looked in the direction in which her sister was smiling sinisterly before grinning herself. "Well we're not technically attacking her."

Back down below Yang started dancing closer to Jaune lightly grinding her backside along his front clearly getting lost in the loud techno music.

He wasn't used to clubbing but started to get into the groove of it with dancing in sync with her as the rhythm started playing faster in remix. Yang found herself smiling enjoying the night away, the reason Jaune was here in the first place was not only because she was impressed by his dancing prowess at the ball, but also because she didn't have any other friends that could be interested in dancing with her. Ruby was too young to enter, Weiss didn't seem the type to enjoy lavish night life, and Blake preferred quiet activities like reading her books.

However there was also an ulterior motive as to why Yang brought Jaune specifically, she wouldn't want to admit to any of her teammates in case they thought she was merely playing, but the blonde bomber had taken quite an interest in him.

She couldn't explain it too well but she initially felt entranced whenever she sees how carefree and fun-loving he is all around, in a way he was very similar to her and certainly not bad on the eyes either. Even with his dorky personality Jaune can be quite endearing and rather happy-go-lucky, it made everyone's day and he didn't care if people laughed at him. That much was certain when came wearing a dress to the dance ball.

Currently Jaune was expertly grooving against her backside making her purr with a somewhat sultry smile, somewhere down the line his right hand locked with her own as they slowed down while still leaning against each other. The music slowed and eventually Yang broke off turning to face him with her usual upbeat smile.

"All this dancing is making me thirsty, I'm going to head to the bar and get us a couple of drinks like water or punch or something, mkay?"

"Sure thing, you go on ahead while I go find us a place to sit at." Jaune addressed and looked around after Yang made her through the various club attendees to the bar.

Noticing a vacant lounge table couch among the many occupied ones Jaune made his way over and sat down. He sighed in relief a little tired from all the exuberant dancing he was doing with Yang. Leaning back with his head resting on the cushy leather he blushed in thought remembering how he watched the blonde party girl groove around the dance floor with him. Even her radiant smile made his heart skip a beat, there wasn't anything he didn't like about her.

' _What a woman._ ' He thought pleasantly until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mind if we have a seat?" A female voice that wasn't Yang spoke causing him to snap back to reality.

He looked at the source and noticed a pair of oddly dressed twin sisters both giving him a rather mischievous look.

"Uh...sure there's some space on the half over there, I'm just waiting for a friend of mine to come back." Jaune answered politely and patted the space beside him indicating its reservation.

The twins turned their heads to each other in sync as if conveying a mental message, both nodded right before surprising Jaune with each girl taking a seat on either side of him.

"We're fine right here." They said in unison.

Jaune was a little surprised by their forwardness and decided to say something in protest. That was until he felt his body heat up when they began provocatively tracing their hands along his chest.

"My name is Miltia and this is my twin sister Melanie." The one in red cooed looking to the side to see that Yang hadn't yet taken notice as she was currently looking through the crowd for Jaune.

"What is your name? And why haven't we ever seen you in this club before?" Melanie asked softly stroking his right shoulder.

"I'm Jaune Arc, I go to Beacon academy." He introduced hastily looking around the club for Yang. The sisters getting annoyed with his lack of attention given to them decided to take it further and time things right whenever Yang showed up at this spot. Both girls now had a hand slide up to slowly massage all over his surprisingly toned chest, needless to say despite the intention the girls found themselves getting hot and bothered. Both were blushing and were willing to get even more dangerous not only to get back at Yang but also for themselves now.

'Okay...this is getting...weird?' He thought in mild alarm despite feeling arousal because two gorgeous twins were feeling him up. 'Think about Yang, think about Yang, think about Yang.' He thought to himself deciding now to speak out.

"Okay, ladies, you two are certainly very friendly, but I'm kinda here with someone. So if you don't mind..." Jaune protested attempting to stand up when they decided to forcefully shove him back down. "Hey!"

"You're not going anywhere. Do you not find either of us attractive enough?" They said in unison again looking at him with feigned looks of pleading eyes.

"Look I don't know where this is going, but I'm here with someone so-" Jaune was cut off when his jaw dropped at the sight that made it happen; the twins leaned their faces together to engage in an overly erotic french-kiss. His pants now felt very much tighter. 'Oh boner not now.'

Miltia and Melanie had their eyes closed and tongues sloshing erotically over one another very visibly to Jaune who had trouble keeping his erection in check. They both hummed moaning audibly as they continued sucking face with each other for at least a minute before detaching and looking directly at him with predatory eyes.

"We know you enjoyed seeing that." They both said leering at him with devious looking smiles on their faces. The red twin had her hand on his bulge massaging it until she found the zipper. "How about we make your night even more enjoyable?" With that the duo attempted to close in on his own flustered face in order to not only steal away Yang's possible romance with the guy but also sully it even more by claiming him inside a VIP room. First they just needed to close the deal on a reluctant looking Jaune, but fortunately a furious blonde caught their attention.

"And just what are you two bitches doing with my date?!"

They froze and turned their heads to see a glowing haired Yang with red eyes and a very angry look. She crackled her knuckles threateningly with the intention of breaking their bones when she'd beat them this time, but the boss of the club 'Junior' hurried to the commotion hope to put a lid on the chaos before it erupted into a brawl.

"Blondie now let me handle this, no need to tear up the place, okay." The boss named 'junior' urged hoping for her to calm down, she looked around briefly noticing a looks being garnered from a few onlookers. last thing she'd want is to unnecessarily ruin everyone's night on an evening she that was supposed to be fun. She visibly relaxed and reluctantly nodded gesturing to the owner to handle his business with the sisters.

"Fine, go about handling your business with your girls,but I think a little compensation is in order since they tried either raping my date or ruining everyone's night by deliberately pissing me off." Yang threatened glaring at the two sisters that were just now getting up off of Jaune.

Much to his relief Jaune sighed giving Yang a very grateful smile which seemed to pacify her anger little by little with her eyes returning to their lilac color.

"Sure okay, you can access the VIP lounge upstairs whenever you want. Totally yours, just don't trash the place, okay. It's incredibly bad for business and costs a fortune to fix it up." Junior calmly pleaded with the obvious twinge of fear in his voice. What he said was true of course, but his negotiation was more out of fear of pissing off Yang given how he was all to familiar with her wrath.

"Sounds like a sweet arrangement, you got a deal." Yang said with a friendly grin and shook Junior's hand causing him to sigh in relief. "I think I take advantage of that lounge right now if you don't mind, c'mon Jaune." She let go and grabbed Jaune by his right hand leading him along with her to upstairs, of course Yang cast a very deadly glare at the twins when she passed them by.

Junior slumped his shoulders feeling exhausted already before turning to the girls with an agitated face. "You girls nearly got us all into a world of trouble, y'know. What were you thinking coming on to that boy?"

Melanie and Miltia both appeared to be relieved when the red eyed Yang left the area, but really they were inexplicably fixated on Jaune as they watched him walk along with her. "We were so close too, Miltia." The white dressed twin mulled in regret.

"So close, we took too long with foreplay and that cost us. Fortunate that blonde troublemaker didn't go on a rampage, those red-eyes of hers are indeed scary." The red twin conjectured until the white twin made a sinister grin.

"There's always next time, and now we know where he goes."

Where Yang and Jaune were at...

"Wow this place is amazing! It even has a karaoke machine!" Jaune exclaimed in awe looking around at the private VIP lounge that appeared very luxurious and stylish. It even had it's own miniature bar with a wide assortment of drinks.

"I'll say, but really a Karaoke machine? Isn't that a little hokey?" Yang commented looking around until she feasted eyes on Jaune from the side. He was nearly seduced by the two girls who unsurprisingly had it out for Yang after they run-in, but even then it seemed like he was resisting their advances.

"Hey Jaune..." Yang began with a strange tone in her voice.

He stopped scanning around the room and looked at Yang who had sat down on one of the leather lounge couches with her head down, feeling concerned he walked over and sat beside her. "Yang? I don't know what you thought you saw happening, but I told them to leave me alone and that I was here with someone."

She looked up with an uncharacteristic sad look in her beautiful lilac eyes. "That's just the thing, Jaune, we were just here to have fun and it seemed like those two had their own idea of 'having fun' with you. Typically It seemed like a golden opportunity for any guy, why didn't you go for it? You and I aren-" She was about to continue until Jaune cut her off.

"So what if we're aren't together-together? I...mean I always have a lot of fun with you, whether we're playing games together or hunting Grimm, but especially when we dance. And...I think I like would like us to be together-together." Jaune said looking directly into her now widened eyes in resolve. Here she thought that he wasn't interested in her that way and that he thought the same of her with him, but If she was honest with herself she would admit that she was very interested in more than a 'blonde-buddy' relationship, as it turns now she has her answer.

"But if you don't then that's ok-hmpf!" Jaune was cut off when Yang grabbed him by the collar and smothered his lips with hers in a steamy kiss released of pent up passion.

It was Jaune's turn to look alert, but soon enough he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders receding into the kiss. Yang was aggressive as she eagerly sucked upon his lips without any hesitation with Jaune giving back just as much. Eventually she broke off for air with a impassioned lovely smile on her face while she gazed into his eyes.

"So I'll take that as a 'yes' then?" He asked blushing underneath the face of the beautiful blonde staring into his soul with lilac eyes.

"What do you think, ladykiller?" Yang whispered with a lusty breath before getting up and locking the only door in the room before turning back to him with a beckoning finger. "Now where were we?"

Feverishly pressing her against the surface of a nearby wall within the VIP room they occupied Jaune smothered his lips expertly against Yang's. Her elegant yet strong hands craned around his neck with her left thigh rubbing up against his crotch.

Both their faces were red with blush as Jaune expertly sucked along her soft lips with his hands gripping her hips slowly trailing her firm buttocks. Yang arched her back further out in order to treat him to the sensation of her sizable breasts smothering against his chest.

Jaune instantly noticed and had already felt the bulge in his pants harden due to her thigh pressing up between his legs, but this still was a huge plus. Yang was feeling the heat of the moment rise exponentially each passing second, parting her lips she stealthily slithered her warm tongue into Jaune's mouth surprising him a little.

He gratefully accepted it into the cavern of his own mouth where both tongues gyrated around each other harmoniously and squeezed her buttocks firmly causing her to squeal internally. she then slowly detached her face from his breathing hard then giggling. "Well aren't you a naughty impatient boy." She mused cradling his face in one of her hands before lightly placing a kiss on his lips.

"How about I give you something else to squeeze, hm?" She whispered with lilac bedroom eyes gazing into his. He nodded slowly after caressing a stroke of her beautiful golden hair as she stepped back bringing her left hand to her chest to pull down the white part of her blouse. What came into view was the sight of a pair of gorgeous C-cup mounds that slowly made his mouth water.

Yang giggled upon seeing his reaction to her endowments. "Well, are you just going to stare at them? They're getting lonely." She mused snapping him out of his trance.

He grinned and closed on her, Yang's eyes widened in surprise with the type of treatment Jaune was now giving her breasts. Mewling in delight she gradually slumped backwards into the lounge couch behind them with him while he continued lightly kissing/sucking one breast as he groped the other.

This kind of foreplay appeared to be Yang's weakness and Jaune was enough of a natural talent with the skill to make her knees feel like jelly. Her body leaned back further making it easier for him to alternate between breasts to nibble on, she bit her bottom lip with eyes shut in electric bliss with each passing second either of her nipples was between his tender lips.

It was when Jaune put more strength into squeezing her left breast and taking one extra long suck of the other one's nipple that Yang jerked her legs undulating with a loud holler of climax being reached. After she finished coming down from her high she noticed her hot pants being much wetter now, but she would shed them soon enough after deciding to pay Jaune back.

With a wink she stood up and pulled him into another embrace in which she began kissing up his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Eventually his shirt was opened revealing his toned chest, Yang obviously took delight in rubbing her hands all over it as she continued nibbling his neck. Jaune inwardly moaned his response to her ministrations and once again grabbed her hips to pull her closer to his space.

Yang's hands soon found their way to his trousers caressing all over the bulge that had long been formed between his thighs, but before things could carry forward she guided him to lay back along the leather couch behind them getting on her knees while doing so.

Jaune's face was flush in sexual anticipation as Yang smiled toothily before placing her lips at the zipper catching it in her teeth. She winked again before reeling her head back pulling the zipper down in the process. Out came his hardened member ready for action as she was.

She rose up to where her chest met his pelvis and guided her ample breasts to squeeze in on Jaune's dick. Jaune let out a gasp of excitement at this new found sensation, Yang continued on by pressing those soft squishy orbs together on his length. She was still an amateur at this given this was her first time in anything of this field despite her flirtatious demeanor. Jaune certainly felt she was doing it like a pro, his rigid length slapped the surface of her lips as she continued stroking her tits vertically on it.

Pursing her lips forward Yang lightly sucked at the tip of his meat while still squishing the shaft between her squishy orbs, in response Jaune's grip started getting tighter on the couch. She really enjoyed the face he was making, smiling to herself she then shut her eyes and pushed herself further down where the entirety of the tip was inside her damp oral cavern.

"Yang...! You're incredible..!" Jaune moaned loudly as her tongue swirled around slowly as if she licking ice cream. This continued on for minutes until Yang noticed he was getting close to his limit and may burst, she didn't want that yet. So she ceased her breast job and removed her mouth from his member, Jaune protested with a disgruntled moan until he saw the golden haired warrior place her hands against the surface of a wall.

She turned her face to the side at him licking her lips seductively when her left hand moved to her black hot pants, with some effort she trudged them down revealing her panty-less womanly area. Jaune felt his jaw drop when looking upon Yang's supple buttocks accompanied with the view of her moistening pussy presented to him.

Feeling almost hypnotized he walked up stationing himself behind her gripping her hips with one hand and holding his rod to guide it to its destination. Where that destination was Jaune wasn't sure so he looked to Yang for confirmation. "You know where, make it special,loverboy." She answered with a sultry tone.

He nodded guiding his cock to lightly open her moist folds slowly burrowing it into her depths until he reached her hymen, with one last look and a nod from Yang Jaune made one careful thrust successfully popping her cherry. He had just claimed Yang as a woman now, as his woman.

She internally groaned in pain and continued to stifle herself from screaming out, but she was tough and could hold out until it lessened. Of course Jaune then aided in that recovery when he leaned in capturing her mouth with his, she was a little surprised at first then gratefully closed her eyes melting into the lip-lock. It was really helping get her mind off the pain of her virginity being taken, soon enough the pain had greatly lessened in volume with the newly arriving waves of pleasure Yang was feeling from having Jaune inside her.

He reluctantly removed himself from her lips leaving a dazed and smiling Yang in the wake of it. The sheer tightness of her pussy on his length was overwhelming but he had adjusted by now. His hips slowly starting moving themselves back and forth carefully accelerating making soft slapping sounds between the flesh of Yang's ass and his crotch.

Her face writhed in loving bliss as he continued slamming his member into her vaginal depths, her body undulated in sync with his thrusts that were getting stronger each second.

"Y-y-es! Jaune faster! Faster! I love it!" She cried out.

Jaune's face was flush with intense pleasure as he continued hammering into her tight passage. They continued their frenzied love-making for several more minutes until Jaune altered their position by picking up Yang's right leg and hiking it up so she could lean back sideways and embrace him again.

With only one hand pressed against the wall holding her position up she made out passionately with Jaune, eyes closed faces blush with heated intimacy, and tongues curling over each other.

His hips started pounding her faster and she felt her vaginal muscles beginning to contract signaling they were close.

Suddenly her hair lit up the energy of her golden aura when she pulled her head back howling as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Her pussy muscles frantically clenched and convulsed on Jaune's appendage causing him reel back with a strained face as his emptied load after load of Arc semen into her womanly depths. His stamina and aura were vast enough to ensure that he kept cumming for nearly a minute before finishing his climax and pulling out leaving globs of white goo to seep out of Yang's pussy.

They fell back onto the surprisingly soft carpet floor cuddling together in the afterglow of passionate sex. Oddly enough Yang's hair remained lit up yet her eyes still retained their lilac color. Jaune laid back with the gorgeous blonde curling up to his side bearing an immensely satisfied smile.

Nearly a minute later she looked up to his smiling face and leaned in for a deep kiss, after breaking off she gripped his meat surprised to find it was still rigidly solid. "Wow, I guess your aura's healing properties can really come in handy when it comes to stamina. You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with a coy smile written on her face.

Jaune got the idea and nodded in agreement. "You know it, 'Gold-angel." He smiled lovingly hearing Yang squeal in delight at her new nickname.

Seconds later the entire collection of their clothes lay littered along the floor and atop the surface of a separate lounge couch was a fully naked Yang sitting reverse cowgirl in Jaune's lap writing in ecstasy.

Her hair remained aglow and tossed elegantly with her undulating nude form grinding into his lap. Jaune had her in embrace devouring her mouth with his as he was sheathed within her tight snatch again. Her legs had their ankles interlocked around his lower backside ensuring there was no escape from climaxing internally even if he wanted to. They were too lost in their intimacy to care.

This continued on for several more minutes until Yang had begun bouncing at faster pace in his embrace with her large breasts jiggling against his broad chest. Jaune felt his end approaching too and gripped her hips tightly when her finish came first.

Her feet twitched around his back, her body undulating sporadically and her vaginal muscles once again started milking Jaune's appendage from where it was embedded. Her head craned back with brightly lit up hair shouting his name in climax as he did the same upon feeling his cock spew forth more loads of cum into her pussy.

As they came down from their respective highs they both panted ragged breaths and looked each other in the eyes before one of them whispered; "I love you."

"Hehe, you dork. You know I love you too."

Later...

Both blondes came down from the VIP room fully clothed albeit disheveled in appearance but with smiling faces and hands locked as they made their way down. On their way out to the exit Yang made sure they passed by the Malachite twins so she could flick 'something' white and gooey in substance at them before she flipped them off with her left hand and tongue sticking out in taunt.

"Melanie, 'what' did she just flick at us?" Miltia asked almost afraid of the answer despite scooping some off her sister's face with a finger. They both looked at each other and reluctantly tasted it, their eyes widened in realization at what they tasting, but yet still savored the taste before swallowing the rest of it.

"Hmm, I wonder when's the next time that Arc gentlemen will come back." The white twin pondered thiking along the same things as her sister.

End chapter

Next chapter: Good grades with Goodwitch

* * *

 

Afterword: Well I hope you all liked it, put in a fair bit of work, it's a bit longer than I thought but that's because of the events in the chapter before it reached the smut portion, which I hope wasn't too short btw. You're all pitching great ideas and don't hesitate to suggest some more for any future chapters. If you're wondering about the twins let's say when their chapter comes along it will be continued from this one. Next one is Goodwitch, please leave any thoughts, reviews, comments, etc. Laterz.

 


	3. Good grades with Goodwitch(Jaune/Glynda)

**A Knight and his maidens**

Chapter Three: _Good grades with Goodwitch_

By Azurewings

She was always regal and mature in both stature and appearance; those piercing green eyes of hers told stories of experience, intrigue, and wisdom. Glynda Goodwitch certainly wasn't bad on the eyes either, if anything she adhered to the archetype of the sexily sophisticated professor had her upper set of clothing not be so 'old fashioned' in modest design. Fortunately for his teenage mindset, which was currently visualizing her in suggestive poses, her blouse had been a bit unbuttoned from the top revealing a surprisingly well endowed cleavage that Jaune Arc couldn't help but stare at while she glossed over her scroll. The sight of her long elegant legs clad in stockings and leather boots began stirring up fantasies in his head; ones of which being a 'disciplinary seductive instructor' indulging in 'private sessions' with the student huntsman, but now his daydreams were interrupted by the crack of her wand/riding crop against the surface of the desk.

* * *

 

"Mister Arc if you could please pay attention and sit still while I go over your academic records I would really appreciate it." Glynda stated in her usual stern tone snapping his attention awake having him focused.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded quickly sitting up straight like a student in trouble.

"And If you could also refrain from staring at my legs or my chest I would  **very much**  appreciate it." She stated with a hardened edge to her voice while looking up from her scroll with narrowed eyes. Jaune stiffened up in alarm averting his stare to the side hoping his erection wasn't showing. "Thank you."

Sitting on her desk with legs crossed and gripping her expanded scroll displaying very personal information regarding the blonde sitting across from her, Glynda continued frowning as her eyes scanned downward. The expression she was baring was that of an upset and disappointed teacher that is now glaring at him with those piercing green eyes of hers. Jaune sat fidgeting anxiously in his seat nervous about what she was going to tell him, he had been anxious since he heard from Blake that professor Goodwitch wanted to see him after class stating it was very important. Whenever a teacher has that message conveyed to a student it was usually an ill omen.

"Do you know what this is, mister Arc?" She asked holding up her scroll outwardly displaying Jaune's academic information in its usual clipboard sized shape.

"My personal records?" Jaune responded a bit nervous, she then nodded and returned her view to whatever was on the scroll-board continuing to talk.

"Your transcripts initially seemed a tad fishy the first time I looked at them prior to you coming to Beacon, but after viewing your initiation in the Emerald forest I followed up with a second review of those transcripts when I came to the realization..." She winded up making the blonde tense nervously.

"Yes?"

She compressed her scroll and looked straight at him with a look of judgment. "That you've made it into Beacon of your own merits..."

Jaune sighed in relief until she continued on with her sentence purposely timing the rude awakening she was about to deliver.

"...of falsifying those transcripts successfully making sure you were eligible for entry." She concluded noticing him tense up in panic before drooping his head in defeat.

After a moment of silent disparity he looked up at her caught red-handed and ready to hear the inevitably he feared; expulsion from the school and ship ride back home.

"So I guess I should go pack my things then?" He said averting his eyes in shame until another crack of her whip hitting the surface of her desk snapping his attention back to her again.

"I've said no such a thing, Mister Arc. It would be wise not to assume certain outcomes one the fly." She started. "In all likelihood Professor Ozpin perhaps knew about all this beforehand; your sham of an academic history. I assure you there is nothing that man cannot perceive or see through, if he has allowed your stay here then it is for very good reason and that he sees great potential in you, mister Arc. Otherwise by every strictest technicality your actions normally would've gotten you expelled almost instantly, but obviously I will not do that and respect the headmaster's decision. You must, now more than ever, prove yourself as the huntsman-in-training with great potential that Ozpin sees in you and take your academics seriously. I'm sure soon your forgery made out of desperation will be nothing but a bad choice made in the past."

A wave of relief washed over Jaune making him visibly relax in his seat silently thanking 'Oum' for this miracle.

"But..." She continued interrupting his happy thought and leaned with a frightening glare in her eyes. "...I will not be so lenient as to pretend it never happened, mister Arc."

Jaune visibly gulped with her face this up close to the point where he could smell her perfume as well as catch a glimpse ample breasts.

He tried to avoid eying them too much in case she noticed, but that was quite difficult given the visual of her double C size endowments looming closer to his person.

"S-So what did you have in mind, miss Goodwitch?" Jaune asked with obvious nervousness in his voice. An evil smile crossed her features that doing nothing to lessen his growing uneasiness.

Pulling back she looked upon him with that same look before finishing that thought. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something. After all, you must still feel guilt for your wrongdoing and what better way to fret on it than..." she trailed on looking around the room holding a finger to her chin in thought before turning back to him with a malicious smile. "...being my personal assistant for the remainder of the semester."

The background behind him cracked anime style with Jaune feeling the weight of his predicament pressure down on him even more than before. At first he was relieved that his dark secret was out and that Ozpin had allowed him to stay, but now complete dread filled his core since the apparently less-than-benign Glynda Goodwitch had him at her mercy.

"For the entire semester? But what about my training, missions, and all that stuff? What does being your assistant entail I do anyway?" Jaune asked visibly upset.

Glynda simply gave a reassuring smile and lifted his chin up with her right hand. "Do not worry about that, this new duty of yours will not affect any of your usual responsibilities as it will be after classes, before missions, and anytime between as I see fit. What it does entail is strictly whatever I tell you to do, is that understood, mister Arc?" She finished the last part with an icy tinge in her voice.

Jaune reluctantly nodded mentally counting his blessings that he could stay here, but also cursing his luck of being found out by the strictest by-the-books teacher in all of Beacon.

"Yes, miss Goodwitch." He complied monotonously feeling her let go of his chin.

"Please...call me Glynda, and we start as of today." She followed up with a strange tone in her voice before ordering him to stand up straight from his seat. She pointed her left arm to the side where shelves of books lined up against the wall, Jaune held a confused look as to what she wanted until she flicked her wand telekinetically pulling each book out into a maelstrom of a mess.

Jaune's form slumped and his jaw dropped at the sight of his misfortune, turning his head to the side at the cruelly smiling Goodwitch.

"Now you may begin filing these back on the shelves in alphabetical order, mister Arc." She addressed holding her wand whip in her hands. "I'll simply be seated over at my desk going over some tests to grade while you do so."

Sighing in defeat he now went to work on re-shelving various books and maps of Remnant into alphabetical order. while Goodwitch sat in her desk chair expanding her scroll doing various teaching related tasks Jaune kept on with his assistant labor never noticing she randomly tossed glances in his direction.

To the Arc time felt very slow and the heat from working started to get to him, so he shed his armor along with the black hoodie he usually wore underneath leaving his upper body in a muscle shirt that highlighted his toned features. He wouldn't notice it but the sight of his muscular sweat glistening skin glue the eyes of Goodwitch to his being.

The usually stoic huntress felt her eyes focus more on the boy absentmindedly licking her lips in doing so, it had been quite a long time since she felt such an urge. In that time she had been focused on her role in life as a protector of Vale and teacher to students, but couldn't count how long it had been since simply feeling like a woman with needs.

'I can't believe I'm even considering this, but...he's no military meathead like Ironwood, nor is he passive and infinitely calm like Ozpin. If nothing else Arc is quite fetching to the eye, it is no small wonder that Ruby and miss Nikos have it in for him.' She thought clenching her thighs shut with a flustered expression written on her face. She was feeling the 'moment' that seldom happens to her making the usually collected woman crave sexual attention like an animal in heat.

The moment the camel's back broke is when she viewed Jaune inadvertently flexing his toned upper body when he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Huaaahh..." Glynda shuddered with her eyes closes in fantasy while grabbing her right breast with one of her hands and using the other to massage her her left thigh sensually. She couldn't explain why she was having hot flashes now of all times or why her needs were being directed at the goofball of a student to her left, but she needed something...right now.

Her eyes glanced to the door and with a flick of her wand she telekinetically locked it as well as closed the curtains halfway. Turning her head back over to Jaune, who was still sorting out various items into category, she narrowed her eyes with a lip-licking smile and reached down underneath her skirt to pull down her stockings and remove her thong. After a couple of minutes she successfully removed her revealing dark thong shifting her stockings back on over her sex and legs in the process. She swiveled in her chair initiating her next course of action.

As he knelt down continuing the filing of Dust vials he couldn't help but notice that Glynda swiveled her seat around facing his position. He paid it no mind and kept on until the obscured view of a stocking-clad foot caressed his right cheek catching his attention.

"Hmmm?" Jaune felt the soft clothed flesh massage his cheek in soft rotation until it moved south feeling around the crook of his neck. Jaune had no idea what was going on but he was enjoying the special treatment from the teacher's soft foot. "M-miss Goodwitch? What are y-you doing?" He asked turning his view to where she sat basking in a sight that made his jaw drop.

She sat back undoing the hem of her skirt and hunched it up over her waist a fair bit unveiling to him the naked space between her thighs showing him her mature moistening folds.. She leaned her head to the side resting on her propped up left arm with a suggestive grin as she parted her thighs further apart placing her right leg on an armrest in the process.

Her legs were spread wide showing glistening pussy folds through the obscured mesh of her panty liner, suddenly Jaune's jeans felt a lot tighter. He was too mesmerized to snap out of the odd moment or notice he was sporting a tent around his crotch zone, Glynda simply took advantage of his confusion by placing her left foot over the bulge in his jeans.

"M-m-miss Goodwitch? Wh...what is this...?" Jaune asked dazed from the feeling of her soft left foot rubbing against his bulge which soon made him slump to his knees. She was keenly tact on where to place her ministrations.

"I didn't say 'talk', mister Arc. Simply remain in that position..." She said in a sultry low voice with a hand undoing a portion of her corset to let her C-cup breasts bounce free. Out came free her C-cup size pale orbs on full display for him and him alone. "...and enjoy this. I'm certain I will."

Jaune felt his blood rush up at the sight of both her ample melons and moistening snatch. He was speechless as to why this would be happening to him, but he was too ensnared by the alluring atmosphere and seductive gaze of hers to want to pull away. He just accepted it with a slow nod letting her continue.

Her toes curled up in a vertical caressing motion along the upper portion of his girth with the rest of her foot pressing against the lower portion in a sensually slow pattern. This went on for quite some time making Jaune feel like melted butter, he remained slumped in the same position as earlier while her smooth feet went to work on him.

Her other leg came into the fray and teamed up with the other in fondling the tent stretching out his jeans making him groan out in agonized euphoria.

Both sets of toes expertly massaged the girth vertically in a tortuously slow pace that had been getting him closer to bursting from within his pants. Glynda was smart enough to notice it with him straining his face in feeble attempts to stave off cumming. She then expertly worked her toes to undo the hem of his jeans pulling down his zipper in the process and letting a completely erect appendage spring out to her delight.

'My...he is quite...'gifted' down there.' She mused in thought upon seeing the nine inch pole stand ready for her attention.

Jaune was in heated bliss during all of this and wished more than anything for it continue despite the aftermath it would bring. His excitement peaked a bit when the blonde teacher removed herself from her chair and moved closer to him like a prowling creature stalking her prey. She removed her glasses and set them on the desk beside her when she looked into Jaune's entranced blue eyes with her piercing green ones. The moment was still between the mature teacher and the youthful huntsman and Glynda was the first to break the silence with an uncharacteristically emotional voice.

"Jaune...whatever this is...stays between us, understood?" She asked in a soothing voice cuddling her hands against his chest. He nodded as she continued. "I'd understand if you held this against me later on...but for right now please indulge this 'starved' woman with something she hasn't had in a very long time." He nodded again and smiled in a friendly way before surprising her with pursing her lips with his own in a loving chaste way that remained for a little while.

Her eyes were wide with mild surprise before they closed letting her recede into the lip-lock as she slid her hands up underneath his shirt. They moaned into eachother's mouths savoring the kiss curling lips over one another and keeping each other within the embrace. For several minutes this went on until they broke apart with loving gazes shared between themselves.

"Heh, that's the first time you called me 'Jaune', Glynda." He responded with a goofy grin and surprised her again by lightly cupping a side of her regal cream toned face before speaking in a more heartfelt voice. "I honestly think it’s shameful how a woman as beautiful and mature as you has been alone for so long. If you really want this I'll be happy to help you for however long and many times as you want."

Her eyes went wide in choked up stupor before tearing up a bit, never had she heard sweet words like that being said to her before. She never expected such heart melting words, from the king of goofballs she might add, spoken with such conviction towards her in Oum-knows how many years. She truly felt loved and confirmed just now that she would dedicate herself to wants and needs and more specifically to the blonde idiot looking at her.

"Jaune..."

Glynda leaned into his personal space forcefully capturing his lips in her own expertly worming her tongue past his oral defenses o slosh and slither inside his mouth hungrily. Her face was flushed in heated bliss with eyes closed embracing the intimacy of this lad, her grip on his member remained firm slowly stroking it to keep him erect. Seeing as how she wasn't done with him yet Glynda was determined to milk out every bit of energy among other things out of him, and maybe just maybe find out if she and him could work out as a couple.

He breathed hard feeling her warm steamy breath scented of vanilla coffee smother his with their tongues worming over each other in a slimy dance of passion. His length had been kept firm courtesy of her soft right hand,it started to twitch a bit leaking out some pre-cum which she noticed immediately and took action on.

Detaching herself from his mouth leaving behind the dazed smiling face of Jaune, she lightly trailed her fingers up the shaft sparking his attention back to her and out of his blissful state.

"Lie down, mister Arc. That is..." She whispered huskily then cracked her wand whip before completing her sentence. " ...an order." Apparently she adapted back into her dominating role that was evident as a fetish, especially given that she uses a whip wand for everything in life.

He nodded and leaned back from his kneeling position only to see Glynda standing up and turn around before complete undoing her skirt letting ti fall on the floor revealing her soothing clad lower body void of both her leather boots and underwear.

the view of her nude rear came closer to his face as Glynda lowered herself into a sixty-nine position smothering her slightly haired womanhood against Jaune's lips as she encased his cock between her lily white melons.

"I command you to eat me out, mister Arc, make me enjoy it and I'll make sure you enjoy this..." She ordered keeping the same sultry tone in her voice before enclosing her lips around the tip of his member sparking the new found sensation of pleasure in Jaune.

"Y-yeas, ma'am!" He complied grabbing the cheeks of her buttocks to pull his head forward pressing his mouth to the open tear in her panty liner. His lips touched and kissed around her nether region softly before he stuck out his tongue slowly slithering it over her pussy lips. He slowly yet energetically sucked along her pussy lips in a rotating manner eventually sliding his tongue into her depths causing her twitch her hips in response.

This obviously resulted in her inwardly mewling in pleasure, then she returned the favor by kissing/sucking the tip of his member swirling her tongue around while doing so. The soft fleshy vice of her breasts closed in on his shaft gave Jaune immeasurable lengths of pleasure as she made sure to stroke them up and down in a steady slow pattern, he could feel every ounce of euphoria throughout his body.

Her breasts squished with incomparably soft flesh along the barely strained appendage as her warm mouth slowly devoured the tip of flesh gradually moving south. Jaune however had all but his nose buried into her juicy cunt worming his tongue in and around her moist flesh.

Glynda refrained from her service momentarily as she was reacting heavily to Jaune's ministrations to her pussy, the feeling of his tongue diving and rotating around inside her pussy put her through the edge.

"Uuuaahh!" She gasped clamping down her thighs on his head riding out her juice spritzing convulsions on his face mouth agape in orgasm.

Jaune hadn't come yet but was well on his way regardless, meanwhile Glynda's climaxing cunt continued juicing all over his face for a couple of more seconds until she ceased. The blonde student took the opportunity of her cool down to lap up her the liquid from various places around his mouth, soon Glynda arose and turned herself around meeting him face to face appearing very appeased and exhilarated when she locked eyes onto his.

"Jaune...that...was amazing!" She breathed looking at him with an open mouthed smile of eagerness. "I noticed you didn't let loose yet..." She continued gripping his pole with her left hand again. "...Let me help you with that...use me, Jaune."

As per her suggestion they rearranged themselves to where Goodwitch was kneeling against the front of her desk with a standing Jaune caressing the sides of her face with his cock lightly poking her nose.

Her eyes peered up at him with a pleasing smile before her mouth opened and inhaled Jaune's rod by the tip first then completely. With her nose feeling the bristle of his scarce golden pubic hair she went to work slowly swallowing in his length then pulling her head back to the tip.

Jaune arched his head back dizzy with bliss as the experienced huntress continued with her 'service' to him. The suction of her damp tight mouth clenched down on his appendage when she swallowed it into her mouth again, she kept on this repeat pattern of inhaling it to the hilt and pulling back to the tip gradually increasing speed and how hard she sucked.

This continued on for a little bit more with the sound of flesh slapping suction sounds resonating throughout the classroom, eventually Jaune had his hands at the sides of her head thrusting his pelvis. He was basically humping her face dominating the pattern now, but soon a loud groan erupted from his mouth with his hands clenching her hair tightly. Glynda made sure to purse her mouth and make one last extra hard suck when she felt his body undulate against her head.

Jaune howled in release feeling his member jerk wildly within Glynda's mouth splattering those oral walls with globs of his cum. Glynda had her eyes closed gulping down payload after payload of Arc semen with audibly loud gulps knowing he wasn't done yet. A few seconds more and he was spent feeling his appendage deflate and releasing himself from Goodwitch's mouth.

He sighed in satisfied release and looked back at her opening her mouth wide open showing her goo coated mouth before shutting and gulping down the rest with a refreshed sigh.

"Wow..." Jaune breathed leaning back seeing her get up and waving her wand to rip apart her own stockings completely stripping her lower body before him.

"What are you...doing?" Jaune asked trailing off at the end when he noticed she also telekinetically ripped off his shirt before bending herself over the desk. Her ass wriggling at him when she put down her wand to the side and beckoned him to come over.

"I admit I never got to live out this particular thing I wanted to try, for complicated reasons I suppose, but as of right now I'm don't care. I want this...and i want you to be the one to do it, Jaune." She breathed clearly excited. Handing out her wand to him he got the idea and moved closer ready to begin.

'I think this could be fun, and plus it'll kill time until I'm ready for round two." He addressed grabbing her whip and taking a stand behind her exposed buttocks.

Jaune swung the wand/riding crop across her bare pale cheeks again resulting in her mewling ashamedly in delight. her left hand went to her mouth with fingers embedding themselves into her lips to stifle her audible squeals.

He was careful not to whip it too hard and cause marks to appear on her flawless creamy skin, but it seemed Glynda was getting too absorbed into her fetish to care.

"Again, Jaune!" She pleaded looking from her side at him with needful look in her eye.

He nodded and wound up the wand whipping it across her cheeks with another resounding slap causing her to flush with excitement, she cooed shivering in delight feeling her snatch clench again, she was getting closer and closer to ecstasy. Reeling his hand back again he slapped her crop/whip across her ass yet again making her squeal even louder, he continued to do this with each hit slightly stronger than the last until he decided to insert her own wand/riding crop into pussy breaking metaphorical wall inside her. Her body thrashed along the desk with her snatch convulsing on her wand she clenched her legs flushing in orgasm.

Her face contorted into one of extreme bliss, nearly into an ahegao kind of face, eventually she came down from her high and relaxed on her desk sighing contentedly.

Jaune absorbed the sight into his memory for it was one very much memorable and perhaps one of many to come.

"I see you're ready for round two, Jaune." Glynda cooed back to him snapping Jaune out of his trance back to reality to see her laying back spread-eagle on the surface of the desk.

He acknowledged her comment and looked down to see his dick stood fully erect ready for action, he just needed a brief cool down but also the sight of Glynda laying spread before him on the desk certainly accelerated.

"Yeah, let me show you what Arc males are made of, miss Goodwitch." Jaune stated confidently grabbing his meat and closing in on the alluring messy-haired teacher licking her lips in excitement.

With a mildly forceful thrust Jaune embedded himself to the hilt inside Goodwitch's surprisingly tight pussy, this resulted in her arching her back and strongly gripping his back with both her hands to pull him closer to her.

She leaned in to the side of his face in order to whisper something in his right ear; "There's another fetish I have, Jaune, wanna hear it?"

With a few whispered words into his ear she had made another one of her fantasies clear to him and leaned back getting back into the moment.

"Yeah, yeah I got you." Jaune said complying.

"Now, impregnate me, Jaune Arc. I do believe I am currently fertile." She cooed clearly playing her role that she mentioned just now.

The look in her eyes was priceless, she was in absolute heaven with a flush face and ecstatic expression as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his rear.

The flesh slapping sounds returned with Jaune slamming his hips against hers increasing in pace and strength. Jaune strongly thrust into her tight fleshy passage in fervent passion with Goodwitch clinging onto him for dear life with her breasts squishing up against his chest.

This went on for several more minutes both bodies mostly naked and completely sweaty with sex, Glynda kept her eyes locked onto his the whole time in an adoringly loving gaze as they get closer to climax together.

She pressed her body up closer to his letting one leg stay hooked around his lower back as she continued bouncing up against his torso. The digging feeling of his appendage repeatedly burying into her tight passage continued to excite them both into absolute heaven, but soon they were close.

With several more undulations Glynda bounced off the desk surface against Jaune's body with her mouth agape until she howled in climax. Her leg tightened its lock around his back around the same time he made one final push into her snatch moaning loudly with the feeling of spewing more jets of cum into her depths.

She gripped his golden hair continuing to milk him for all his worth within her tight leg lock grip. "Yes! Make me a mother!" she reprising her self-made script of her fantasy of being impregnated, which she was currently unsure of the possibility of.

Shortly after they had finished cumming together laying cuddling together in the afterglow of sex; Goodwitch's hair was a bit frazzled but she bore a very satisfied happy expression, one she hadn't worn in a long time.

She reached over and grabbed her scroll/board touching the screen signaling the end function to what appeared to be a video recording function she had on the entire time. Jaune looked over to her with a questioning look, but she glanced back with a reassuring grin.

"Do not worry, I Just wanted to treasure this moment and revisit it whenever I get lonely. In case you don't want to ever do this again." Glynda stated looking a little forlorn at the end of her sentence.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would want to do this again. I mean sure you're my teacher and probably a bit out of my league, but...it hurt to think of you as so alone, I just can't stand the thought, miss Goodwitch. I'd rather 'help' you with this so you never have to be alone again, even if you may not feel anything for m-!" Jaune was cut off from finishing his sentence when Glynda cupped his face pulling him onto her lips in a loving kiss.

He closed his eyes accepting by placing a hand to the side of her elegant face. When she let go she smiled a warm loving smile knowing full well that she may have found what she was waiting for all these years. "I hope that removes any doubt you just had, you've made my heart feel whole again and I'll do so with you. I accept your confession, mister Arc, but we will have to keep this relationship of ours secret for obvious reasons. We'll figure out how to go about this in the future, but I won't deter you from dating other girls if you wish. You at least need to appear normal in this school of magic and huntsmen."

"Did you just make a joke? I guess I'm warming off on you." Jaune teased chuckling a bit causing her to fluster with a red face.

Much later...

After everything was wrapped cleaned up and literally cleaned up, the classroom remained vacant until the sunset afternoon where the entirety of Team RWBY entered fully clothed in their usual gear.

"Professor Goodwitch? Are you here?" Ruby called out looking around clearly noticing that the place was empty. "We're here for our scheduled training hour we talked about earlier."

Weiss,Blake, and Yang all shrugged to their leader indicating that they had no idea why the prim and proper instructor would ever miss anything scheduled.

"I guess she forgot." Yang shrugged.

"That's not the only thing she forgot." Blake added standing at Goodwitch's desk holding up what appeared to be the teacher's scroll.

"Huh? Her scroll? I suppose that explains why she missed this appointment, still weird that she left something that noticeable on desk." Weiss said walking over to take a look at it and see if their meeting was even scheduled or not, but Blake spotted something she accidentally pressed that froze her in her tracks.

Ruby did the same and the girls noticed a recent video stuck on playback displayed on the screen that made their jaws drop and faces blush. Noticeable sounds whizzed out of the device with explicit visuals that really left them frozen speechless.

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" They all said in unison.

End chapter

Next chapter: Bookshopping with Blake

Chapter after that: Nora Interrupted

Chapter after that again: Getting in with Goodwitch and Jaune (Continuation of this chapter btw)

Chapter after that one: Red like Roses

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. The end of this chapter included a suggestion itself from the one of the readers, it will lead into an obvious harem continuation of this chapter's pairing. Well please leave any thoughts, reviews, etc, if you have any. laterz.

 


	4. Bookshopping with Blake(Jaune/Blake)

**A Knight and his Maidens**

**  
** Chapter Four **:** _Book shopping with Blake (Jaune x Blake)_

  
By Azure_Gigacyber(formerly Azure megacyber)  
  
  
_She is always so alluring with her dark mystique and beauty. The dark haired Faunus girl was as elegant in combat and stealth as she was in the graceful way her body moves, but those weren't the only attractive factors that made up Blake Belladonna. She had been many things; mysterious, calm, serene, and had been an avid reader. But what he found himself drawn to most was her heart full of compassion. Not just for Faunus, but for humans as well. She was innocent and so pure of heart in that regard for wanting equality and ending all  those amber eyes of hers could peer into your soul and make you want her all the more._

* * *

  
  
Somewhere down into the city of Vale, Jaune Arc had been making his way to one of his favorite comic book shops; _Tukson's Book Trade_. It was under new management since the original owner, the actual Tukson, had been found murdered at the start of the semester. Now the old guy who ran the Dust shop, _From Dust Till Dawn_ , currently runs it along with his own store. Jaune didn't know why the old man decided to juggle multiple businesses, but he had a hunch it was because the poor guy was constantly getting robbed one way or another, but, some of the Arc's favorite comic books were still sold there, thus making his journey on foot to the place worthwhile.

 

Humming to himself, he passed by an alley where he stopped in his tracks as soon as he noticed some scuffling noises coming from down in that very place.

  
"Hm?" Jaune glanced down the narrow space between the pair of buildings making up the alleyway, reluctant to venture down against his own better judgment, that was until he heard the very audible sounds of someone sobbing.

 

Being both curious and a rather sympathetic person, he decided to turn in that direction to head down into the alleyway to check up on whoever may be in distress. He came out into a space apparently stationed as a loading dock to the back of a store on the other side where he noticed a smaller boy being bullied by a handful of rowdy dock workers clamoring over him.

  
'What the-? Those jerks, he's just a child!' He thought to himself angrily, making his way up to the group who had not noticed him just yet. Upon closer inspection, Jaune took notice of the child they were picking on; he had actual fluffy dog ears on his head, indicating he was a Faunus. 'So, that's it, huh.' Even to Jaune, it was obvious what was going down and he for one was not gonna stand for it.

  
The workers were a bit burly and bulky in size, but the Arc knew that they certainly were no match for him, no matter how far down the ladder he himself was among the other students. They weren't Ursa, after all, and he had dealt with plenty of those, equating that three regular human jerks didn't amount to even a single Grimm, he figured it was best to butt into their business.

 

"Hey!" He called out, catching the attention of the three civilian workers wearing matching work uniforms from the store they were behind. They appeared partially surprised by his sudden appearance, though, noticeably not intimidated by him. Apparently they weren't distracted enough to ignore the helpless Faunus boy they towered over.

  
"What do you want, kid? Beat it, we're in the middle of something here!" One guy with a bald head and a ginger beard grunted, attempting to turn his attention back to the small Faunus who was looking over at Jaune almost pleadingly.

  
"Leave him alone, you clowns. Think you're all big shots for picking on a helpless child?" Jaune threatened moving closer, drawing out Crocea Mors completely uncompressed. Sword in one hand and shield in the other, he didn't intend to kill them, obviously, but he knew how to use the blunt sides of his weapons well enough to administer pain.

  
"Holy crap, is this kid a Huntsman?" One with a tattoo over his left cheek and curly hair asked, panicking upon the sight.

  
"Looks a bit young, and 's probably just a student of the school, but we can take him no problem." The bearded one reassured the second one, and the third one who wore a worker's beanie. The other two simply appeared a bit reluctant when looking between Jaune and the other open side of the alleyway.

  
"Yeah, you can easily take me on when you needed three of you to bully. One warning; I've fought way bigger enemies than you jerks." Jaune stated, glaring intently at the three of them. They reminded him of Cardin, thuggish brutes that needed a beat down to set them straight, Jaune intended to do that and then some.

  
"S-stay back! Why are you gonna defend a Faunus, anyway!? You sure as hell don't look like one!" The bearded one challenged appearing more and more reluctant each second to face him, despite clenching his fists.

  
"Do I really need to be? I'm a human, plain and simple, but that doesn't mean either race should be treated with any kind of cruelty, injustice, or discrimination!" Jaune declared with resolve when the bearded ringleader of the group came charging at him like a wild boar in an attempt to overpower the Arc with brute strength.  
  
Jaune effortlessly sidestepped and smacked the guy's head into the wall on his left with his shield. The thug was still conscious, though very winded, until Jaune swung his sword down hard, butting the hilt into his gut knocking him out. He then turned his gaze toward the other two, who had been shaken by his quick triumph over the ringleader, and strode towards them ready to knock them out too.

  
The one with the tattoo over his face then tried his luck by closing in on the blonde with sloppily aimed boxing styled punches. This guy apparently was somewhat educated in that form of combat, but he was certainly not on the level of Yang. Jaune blocked a punch with his shield and another with the side of his other arm before smacking the flat side of his sword into his torso right before tripping him with a leg sweep. With a heavy thud, he landed on his back, getting knocked out by a last punch from Jaune, getting KO'd alongside the first man.

  
The Faunus boy, who had now hiding beside the large green dumpster nearby, watched the whole scene in awe and continued on with Jaune striding towards the last guy,  who was now cowering in fear of the fledgling huntsman who had just beaten his compatriots senseless. Unbeknownst to any of the three males in the alleyway, a pair of cat-like amber eyes stationed above on a rooftop nearby had been watching the entire scene.

  
"Okay, lesson learned! My friends and I were idiots, w-we won't mess with the Faunus kid anymore!" The last guy pleaded in a very cowardly way, Jaune cocked an eyebrow in skepticism and sheathed his weapons back into their compressed forms, gesturing to the kid beside the dumpster.

  
"Before you even think of leaving, look to this boy first and beg his forgiveness for all that you and your friends have done or would've done, then look me in the eye and tell me you won't try this again. I'll know if you do." He demanded bluffing the last part, but he had to say it anyway.

 

He really hated seeing such discriminatory acts being carried out against anyone. Jaune had also noticed very clearly that the guy was very hesitant to do as he didn't seem his words of apology were the least bit honest.  


When he turned in the direction of the Faunus kid, who'd been coming out from his hiding spot beside the dumpster, the man suddenly turned a full 180 degrees breaking into a run for the other end of the alleyway. "Nuts to this!" He shouted breaking into a sprint until both Jaune and the boy noticed a dark womanly figure descending upon the guy from one of the rooftops above. "Huh?!"  


Thwack! The shadowy girl landed her left boot into the man's face and followed up with a second kick using her other foot successfully knocking him into a wall out cold.  
"I guess he didn't learn a lesson after all, I can't say I'm surprised at all by that." A familiar feminine voice said coming out the shadows fully showing herself to Jaune and the Faunus boy.  


"Blake?" Jaune felt both surprised and relieved upon seeing the alluring face belonging to the dark beauty which was Blake Belladonna as she emerged from the shadows adorning a friendly smile.  


"But honestly, I am very surprised that you came to this kid's rescue in the first place, including what you said when you started beating these jerks up, Jaune. I didn't even think many humans had that kind of sentimentality towards Faunus." She responded sheathing Gambol Shroud back into compressed mode clearly impressed by the Arc's heroic endeavor. Looking to her side she noticed the young Faunus nervously come out from his hiding spot and ran to Jaune capturing his torso in a fierce hug.  


"That was so amazing! You were so awesome and showed those jerks who's boss! They were picking up on me because I'm a Faunus and I was so scared they were gonna kill me until you show up like a hero out of comic books! I couldn't help but watch the whole thing since it was so epic!" The dog eared boy exclaimed in an excited hasty way that mirrored Nora's speech pattern. Blake surveyed the scene with a small smile growing on her face, it truly did her heart good to know there were humans in the world that held no malice against Faunus people despite things like the White Fang's terrorism. In her view Jaune appeared as a, dare she say it, white knight coming to the aid of the weak.  


"Whoa whoa settle down, kiddo. I can barely comprehend anything you're saying, but I'm glad I can help. Now c'mon let's take this out of the alley and see if we can get you home, okay?" Jaune asked putting on a kind tone for the child, who nodded vigorously, then looked to Blake with a questioning look.  


"I'm coming with you." Blake offered to the nodding thus the trio set off back into the town leaving the unconscious men upon the seating dock for whenever they wake up.  
They walked among the public cultural hub that was Vale with the Faunus boy latching onto Jaune's left hand eying Blake's bow curiously, this went on for a little while until they stopped at a park area after Blake had stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the boy with a stern questioning gaze.  


"What did you steal?" She asked sighing. The child looked bashful and avoided either Jaune's or Blake's eyes until he pulled out a handful of rough looking fruits from underneath his shirt. This more or less surprised Jaune and made Blake cross her arms in disapproval.  


"I have three siblings and I need to feed them whenever my parents are out working. Money's been very tight lately and it's harder to find a store that will serve us these days, the few stores that do are generally pricey making it hard to buy groceries that last. Since the White Fang keeps stirring up trouble with humans we're painted as criminals regardless, so occasionally I resort to-"  


"Stealing." Blake answered for him, he ashamedly nodded. Her gaze softened before she knelt down and put a reassuring hand on one of his shoulders giving him a motherly look. "Doing things like that is what gets Faunus into trouble all around, I know you had your reasons but it doesn't help our people when doing things like this."  


He looked up into her face in mild stupor. "You're one too?"  


She nodded making his face brighten up a little when she undid her bow revealing her cat ears. "I knew it, I thought I sniffed out the usual scent of feline Faunus off you, I just wasn't sure. I have a strong nose, y'know." He answered poking his own nose and eying her twitching cat ears.  


"I can tell and I understand that it's difficult for our race to live among humans, which is why I sometimes go around the city in my free time to circumvent any situations like yours from coming up. Someone has to actively look out for our own kind until true progress between the two comes, but what doesn't help soften our image are things like this. I just wish the White Fang and maybe Sun thought about things this way." Blake said to the boy frowning to herself at the last part.  


"That's one reason why those guys were picking on me, but me being Faunus was reason enough and a bigger motivation for them." The dog boy turned around to face Jaune with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry..."  


The Arc merely shrugged gave him another pat on the head, which the boy had to admit he liked very much, and reached into a back pocket to fish something out.  
"Jaune?" Blake inquired eying him questioningly, if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do then she only really has current Faunus-Human relations to blame for forcing the boy into his predicament.  


"Here take this; it's my lien of the week." Jaune offered a handful of cards otherwise known as the currency of Remnant; Lien, to the reluctant dog boy.  


"A-are you sure? But I don't think I deserve it...! I stole and l-lied about it...!" He pouted nearly tearfully, but a pat on his head from Jaune's right hand silenced his sniffles.  


"Hey, relax, you and your siblings need it more than I do. It's enough for the whole week, it may not be much but now you can buy food for your family without resorting to stealing and getting yourself into trouble. I'll only give it to you as long you promise not to steal. My friend, here, will know if you did. She looks out for all the Faunus in the city after all." Jaune finished seeing a look of realization dawn upon the boy's face. He wiped his tearful eyes and nodded, taking the offering appreciatively.  


"I promise! You're the coolest human I've ever met, mister!" The boy made a wide, grateful, smile and gave Jaune one last hug before trotting off in the direction of the residential district, where his home apparently was.  


Jaune didn't notice, but Blake's eyes had been on him, taking into account all of his actions today. Truthfully, she never thought there many were humans like him that would do what he did today. Being noble in regards to Faunus was noted in her mind, but the sight she was really entranced with was the visual of the sunlight illuminating his entire being, cementing the cliche image of 'Shining Knight' in her mind. Inexplicably, she felt her face go scarlet with blush and tried to avert her eyes from his view.  


For the first time ever, she felt a lot like how Ruby sees the world of fairy-tales being more real in reality.  


"Welp, now, on to the bookstore to buy my comic books. I think I still have some Lien left, but there's no charge against reading them in the store." Jaune said to himself before turning to Blake, who then snapped out of her trance.  


"Bookstore? You mean you're heading to Tukson's, too?" Blake questioned in mild surprise, Jaune nodded in response.  


"You too? Small kingdom, huh? Let's go together, then." Jaune stated in his usual friendly way, holding out his right hand to her. Slowly, her delicate, creamy skinned hand took into his and held on. Blake possessed a warm smile on her face as they set off in the opposite direction, heading to their destination.  


When they had eventually come to the shop, they entered, finding the old man, who usually runs the Dust shop nearby, managing the checkout desk. He welcomed them and gestured to the wider more, open space of the store housing various shelves lined with hardcovers and paperbacks. Blake appeared to have stars in her eyes, much like Ruby's occasionally, as she set forth, skimming across here and there browsing, whereas Jaune simply went to the stand housing comics.  


"Hmm, I like the art in this one." Jaune mused, skimming across comics until he came to the hardcover graphic novel section, not noticing Blake had been skimming opposite of him and was about to meet in the middle.  


'Hmm? This one looks interesting.' He mused, picking what he thought to be another manga, but was really a very detailed and explicit smut visual novel titled ' _Make Out Paradise_ '.

  
He didn't notice Blake picking out a similar book right next to his, but on purpose instead of accident. It was titled; ' _Ninjas of Love: Hardcore Edition_ '. It goes without saying that both books were equally smutty and explicit, but that didn't deter Blake from reading them, and whether or not if it would unnerve Jaune remains to be seen.  


As soon as Jaune cracked open his book, his face went red with shock and embarrassment, he was supposed to close it when realizing he was mistaken on what it was but continued reading unable to look away.  


Blake however was so engrossed with her own book that she didn't even notice Jaune there reading something similar, in fact she felt her blood was so excited that began having a nosebleed when visualizing herself as someone in the book getting ravaged by a male figure she imagined as-  


"Jaune!" Blake gasped in alarm when she bumped into the said blonde dropping her engrossing book and causing him to drop his.

  
...  


She made a blank face when realizing upon visual what he was reading, Jaune had an equally awkward face when noticing she had dropped that she was reading.  


"So...uh, I guess we're both reading these 'smut books, huh?" He awkwardly stated picking up her book as she picked up his. "I didn't even know until I got so caught up in...this."  


Blake was blushing and struggled to speak without stammering in embarrassment. She bent over to pick up his book clearly surprised at what he was reading. "I didn't know you had a thing for these as well, Jaune. Do you...uh...nevermind." She was going to ask if he visualized anyone in particular when reading those, she suspected he might have imagined Weiss, or Pyrrha, just as she imagined...him.  


"I'm not here to judge." Jaune stated shrugging when Blake pushed her book into his chest and took his into her own hands.  


"Don't judge...until you try out it yourself. Meanwhile, I'll keep myself occupied with your book; _Make-Out Paradise._ " Blake offered, blushing scarlet along her cheeks. "Sounds fair?"  


"Sounds fair." Jaune nodded and looked around to see if any onlookers were around, fortunately there weren't many other customers in this store, given that bookstores aren't usually booming with business in the first place. It was an awkward, silent, agreement to see if they were more compatible as pair of smut readers, but to Blake it was just to share her hobby with him, hoping it may turn into something more.  


They didn't even notice the shopkeeper as he absentmindedly left the store to head over to his other one to manage things, he was under the impression it was vacant, having forgotten the two in there. The old man left the front door locked from the outside involuntarily, leaving the two alone with much more privacy.  


The pair chose a spot nearby within a reading lounge that had bean bag chairs. After they had seated themselves onto two of bag chairs next to each other, they cracked open their books and started reading.  


It didn't take long for Jaune to get nervous with the content his book presented him with, but he couldn't bring himself to look away for not even a moment.  


Blake continued reading the smutty novel with her right hand creeping up Jaune's from thigh to his lap, as he himself continued to read ' _Ninjas of Love_ ', indulging in his own ninja themed fantasies. Her novel however was far more explicit in nature and in context, but it was doing the trick of her exciting her system into a borderline sexual frenzy that was only rivaled by the actual 'heat' period.

  
If she had a tail, it would be curling up around his waist, but she didn't so sliding her right hand up the hem of his shirt was the next best thing.  


Suddenly, they broke from their novels and looked each other in the eyes quietly for what felt like an eternity until one of them spoke first. "Well, what I like about your book is-!" Jaune was cut off when she suddenly pushed forward capturing his lips with soft ones, he was caught off-guard at first then closed his eyes, slowly melting into the lip-lock with Blake.

  
Miss Belladonna felt like music was playing in the background as if framing this moment perfectly in one of her books. After a while of heated lip-lock she gently broke off with a hot breath and bedroom gaze into his blue orbs.  


"What I like about you...Jaune...is that you're so kind and noble. The way you helped that boy out and what you said about not needing a reason to help people or that you couldn't stand injustice anywhere. All of those things are what I like about you...are why.. _I_...like you." She confessed, making his cheeks go red, he slowly nodded and spoke his turn.  


"I think I can safely say the reason why I like you is that you're so compassionate about helping your people as well as humans. Despite how you come off with people socially, or how you fight, I see a girl with a big heart that's full of compassion for others; human and Faunus alike, kinda like one of the heroines in fairy tales. You're so beautiful, inside and out, Blake Belladonna." Jaune expressed his confession, making her heart melt and giving her the go-ahead to push in for another kiss.  


She purred nestling her head affectionately along the side of his neck before leaning up capturing his lips in a searing kiss, her lips curled along his eloquently prying them apart so she could inhale his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes shut in splendor along with his while they embraced each other oblivious to the world around them, which was fortunate given that the shop owner forgot his store had customers before leaving with the door locked.  
Jaune's hands reached up to the top of her head to her bow, after briefly detaching his mouth from hers he looked to her awaiting permission, she nodded letting him undo her black bow letting it fall to the floor. Her cat ears fully displayed and twitching cutely with her blushing face.  


"I like you better like this; all natural and honest." Jaune whispered increasing the heat she was feeling in her body.  


He gently cupped her chin leaning in for another kiss, but this one was brief and chaste seeing as she lightly pushed his chest to give herself some space. Jaune eyed her questioningly until he noticed her hands busying themselves on the upper portion of her clothing elegantly undoing all of it before his eyes.  


With some of her upper body clothing landing on the wooden floor Jaune gazed upon the jaw-dropping sight of Blake's completely upper body; her breasts were ample in their B-cup size and accompanied her slender mildly toned body.  


She was beautiful.  


"How's this for 'all natural and honest', Jaune?" She asked blushing profusely receiving a tender smile from the then moved toward him and gently pushed him down onto one of the bigger bean bag chairs that was behind him.  


He landed on his back softly with Blake gracefully descending upon him pressing her bare breasts against his still-clothed chest capturing his lips with hers once again. His hands wrapped around her smooth lower back as they continued squishing their lips together, her left leg hiked up a bit pressing her knee up alongside his waist feeling the bulge in his jeans poke her hips.  


Stealthily one of her hands slid down his chest to his crotch fingering open his zipper, he took notice and obviously let it continue, out came his hardened erection which Blake softly gripped from her hand.  


She felt his inward moan stifle underneath her lips and tongue as she continued stroking his appendage slowly, his left hand traced up her body from her lower back to cusp one of her breasts in his palm softly squeezing it making her audibly purr. He kneaded the nipple between his fingers between intervals of rotating his palm around the orb of flesh gradually making her cat-like moans louder.  


Her nether region felt warmer and more moist than before, her thighs clenched a bit begging to be fondled down there, and almost as if he read her mind he stealthily slid his other hand down between her thighs.  


His strong right hand cupped the space between her thighs in his palm softly stroking it in back and forth motion causing her to gasp in breath loudly. He had been stroking her womanhood only over her clothes so far and it created this much of an effect on her, the strength of her arousal demanded that both of them discard the entirety of their clothes.  


"Hhuauu..!...Jaune..!" She loudly breathed with her mouth off of his agape with excited sensitivity. His blue eyes became ensnared by the image of the usually stoic and impassive ninja girl appearing so sexually flustered. After clenching her thighs together on his hand she felt her release impending and wanted to climax somewhere other than her pants.  
She put both her hands on the forearm that was embedded between her thighs and removed it so she could stand up intimately gazing her gold eyes into his blue ones. Quickly enough her hands went to the hem of her lower body clothing trudging them down revealing the rest of skin with only a thin violet thong covering her womanhood.  


Jaune didn't want to single her out on the discarding of clothing and stood up as well removing his shirt attached with the armor and only undid the hem of his jeans leaving it mostly on excluding the protruding erection. Jaune then embraced her into his broad arms gazing into her face again before closing the gap with his mouth on hers once again suckling her lips apart letting her tongue slither inside.  


This continued on for a couple of more minutes until the couple descended backward onto the bean bag seat with Blake's mouth now nibbling and kissing along his neck greatly affecting Jaune. One of his hands started stroking her back softly occasionally cupping her supple buttocks in his palm, after a short while of affectionately trailing her mouth along his chest she pulled back and hovered her now exposed folds over his member.  


He looked to her for permission which she quickly granted with a slow nod, closing her eyes and dropping her body down against his carefully she felt Jaune Arc's cock burrow all the way to the hilt into her fleshy tightness. She didn't have much of a hymen to pop since her ninja training more or less took care of that, she was still a virgin, technically, so this was indeed her first time and she couldn't be happier with who else to share it with.  


She was so close within the embrace that her breasts squished against his bare chest and her face breathing hard against his neck, both teens possessed strained red faces of intense intimacy. Jaune held onto her back with both of his hands as she adjusted herself, the extreme tightness was almost too much but he endured just as she endured the foreign feeling of being officially penetrated.  


After a moment passed, Blake began stroking her hips back and forth with his cock fully sheathed in her pussy. Her expression became intimate with bedroom eyes as she leaned back so she would be face-to-face with Arc, as she continued bouncing forward on him. She gave a blushing, lovely smile which he returned with his own while her body continued its movement. Jaune then craned his neck forward a bit so he could nibble lightly along her neck.  


Blake bit her bottom lip intoxicated by the sensation and wrapped both her arms around his neck as he continued, his hands closed on both sides of her hands with Blake arching her back a bit allowing him to redirect his efforts to her breasts.  


Her mouth went agape in ecstasy to the feeling of Jaune's mouth gently sucking one of her nipples into his mouth using his other hand to gingerly grope the other, this treatment escalated the rate at which her body undulated against his. Her rear bounced more rampantly on his thighs repeatedly feeling the savory feeling of his cock burying itself inside her snatch.  
This went on for minutes on end with each body's climax fast approaching apex, after Jaune moved his right hand to buttocks again he slid his index finger between her cheeks lightly fingering her butt hole. This triggered Blake to thrash wildly on him having reached new heights of insane pleasure as her climax hit like a tidal wave!  


"Jaune!" she cried out his name loudly tightly clinging onto his back as her pussy muscles convulsed frantically on his pole creating intense pleasure for him as well.  
He elicited a loud moan feeling his balls throb as his cock pulsed inside Blake's clenching snatch firing globs of semen inside its depths.  


Her was a flush again savoring the feeling of him cumming inside her, nearly a minute later he ceased ejaculating in her depths just as she ceased cumming like a Faunus in heat. She will certainly find him again when she's eventually in heat, Blake will take him 'around the world' when that happens.  


Both were breathing hard having pressed their bodies together sweaty with sex, soon enough she removed herself from him and turned around right before positioning herself on her hands and knees in the 'doggy position'. Blake peered back at him with her golden eyes ripe with lust fixated on him with a sultry grin as she wriggled her rear temptingly.  


"Woof woof, Jaune." She purred licking her lips continuing to wriggle her 'invite' at him.  
Jaune had a higher stamina due to his aura's properties, so it was no surprise that his cock re-hardened again in almost no time at all. He was ready for round two, but this time he would aim for a different hole.  


Getting up he positioned himself behind her and held her ample buttocks in one hand using the other to guide his erection between her cheeks. Blake bit her lips in anticipation knowing full well what he had in mind, yet still she was nervous about him taking her anal virginity. She welcomed it all the same with the thought exciting her.  


The head of his member prodded her anus open little by little until the tip was completely swallowed in by the tightness. The feeling was indescribable to both of them, for Blake it was a mix of mild pain and exhilarating sensitivity just as it was for Jaune except she was the one receiving his package through the backdoor.  


With a forceful shove Jaune pushed the rest of his cock into her ass causing her to squeal out loud and rake her nails along the floorboard. Both their faces became similar with the expression of gritted teeth and bitten bottom lips, but it continued on with Jaune raising his hips enough to slam back them down with exceptional force.  


Blake was blushing profusely and mewled again in her feline style moaning. Again Jaune rose his hips up to slap them against her buttocks creating a sound of flesh slapping flesh.

 

Again and again, he pounded her ass with vigor constantly re-inserting his cock into her anal depths. With each thrust and bounce she made another small cat-like mewl of pleasure' which soon became louder as Jaune's thrusts became stronger.  


Soon Jaune made one last thrust into her ass before craning his head back howling his climax followed by Blake who felt her toes curl when she felt hers hit like a truck. More globs of sperm flooded her anal cavity while her pussy convulsed in a juicy manner a second time, soon Blake felt his orgasm cease leaving much of his gooey white essence dripping from both her holes and her face with a very satisfied expression.  


They now lay against a bean bag chair cuddled together in all their naked glory with Blake resting her head against his while circling her left hand on his chest in contentment.  
"Maybe we should write out own book, don't you think?" Blake offered in a soothing voice kissing up his cheek.  


"I know for a fact now that we both have vivid imaginations capable of that, but first let's finish reading our books together. It might give us a few ideas after all." Jaune responded stroking her cat ears affectionately.  


"Sounds like a plan, but this...will continue, right?" She asked sounding uncertain, but her fears dissipated when seeing a glowing smile from Jaune's nodding face. It was then that she couldn't stop herself from saying it.  


"I-I love you...I love you, Jaune."  


He blinked a little surprise then cupped her chin to place a kiss on her sweet lips again. "I love you, too, my beautiful Belladonna."  
  
**End of chapter Four**

  
Next chapter: Nora interrupted.  
Chapter after that: Getting in with Goodwitch and Jaune Arc  
Chapter after that: Red like Ruby Rose  
  



	5. Nora Interrupted (Jaune/Nora)

AN:Update time! Let me reiterate that each character specific chapter is only canon to future chapters focused on the same character, basically each chapter is NON-CANON to eachother except for repeated character name titles. Examples being; Weiss segment one, then Pyrrha segment, then Weiss segment two which continues from one. Get it now? Nora chapter up!

** A knight and his maidens **

Chapter Five: Nora Interrupted (Nora x Jaune)

By Azure_gigacyber

Hyperactive and wild as always , Nora Valkarie's beauty and personality went well with all of those traits. Her demeanor can often be seen as childish exuberance and cheerfulness that gave me the impression of a happy-go-lucky princess brightening everyone's day, despite sometimes annoying them as well. Say what you will about her more gluttonous habits of often eating pancakes in contradiction to her amazing figure, her physique and endowment size will certainly make a guy drool. You also couldn't deny that her boundless energy and turquoise colored orbs drew you in with her bubbly allure. If you have this energetic redhead around there would never be a dull moment, that was something the blonde leader of her team reflected on while he stood by in the same school gym as her watching her practice aerobics in very tight spats with a pink tank top.

* * *

 

"Hey scraggly leader! Come over here for the full fun gym experience! We could wrestle!" Nora offered pumped waving over to Jaune as he entered the school gym wearing a tight workout tee with loose-fitting dark shorts.

"I'm coming, but I think I'll pass on the wrestling offer, Nora. You wield a hammer on a daily basis for Oum's sake and the last time you hugged me you nearly broke some of my ribs." Jaune addressed seeing her now pouting cutely at him and placing her chin on her hands in her usual 'I'm Queen of the castle' gesture amplifying the cuteness tenfold. She was puppy-eying him like she occasionally does with Ren in order to get him to cook more pancakes, and now it was working on her leader to get her to play with her. Her cuteness was too much!

' _No no no! Please don't put the face! Anything but that puppy eyed face! How does Ren defy it?What's his secret to defying it?'_  Jaune thought straining himself to avoid glancing into her cute puppy pout face featuring teary eyed turquoise irises that would put even Ruby's cuteness to shame.

"Alright I'll do it! I'll do it already! Just stop looking at me with those eyes please!" Jaune said caving in having his resolve crumbled which only caused Nora to jump in the air with joy.

"Yay! A complete victory for the Queen of the castle! Me!" She cheered leaping over the sparring mat set to grav her leader and pull him into the ring.

_'I just know I'm gonna regret this.'_  Jaune thought wryly bending his knees and getting into a battle pose ready to grapple Nora.

Now standing across from the redheaded hammer wielder Jaune readied himself mostly for the incoming pain he was sure to feel. Nora on the other hand, who had been bursting with energy and excitement, settled herself down a bit right before charging straight at the now panicked mister Arc.

Minutes later...

"Ow-owowow! Okay okay, Nora! I give! You won!" Jaune struggled to say with his face being smothered between the surface of the floor-mat and Nora's spat worn butt.

"Not yet, Jauney-boy.I want to hear it again and with all the honesty in your voice." She stated in a sing-song voice maintaining her grapple hold. It was a suplex she had him in that included holding Jaune upside down and pressed against the matted floor while she held a dominating position.

_'Her...butt..It stares at me!'_  Jaune's mind reeled at the visual of Nora's tightly clothed rear pressing up so close to his face. 'Why is it so close? and Why can't I stop staring at it?' His thoughts raced and he entered a mildly panicked state since he knew that a certain 'result' soon show itself down south where his crotch and Nora's face was. He didn't want it to happen, but damn it this position wouldn't leave any other kind of result down there.

_'It's happening...!'_  He squished his eyes shut and felt the confines of his gym shorts tighten up.

"Hm? What's this?" Nora asked no one in particular when noticing a protruding girth from the center of Jaune's shorts. A bright glowing blush lit up her face when realizing what it was; a bulge. Jaune had an erection that was pointing directly at her.  _'Eep! That's his-!'_

She took a quick glance back noticing the mess of blonde hair back there wasn't making any motions to move out of the thigh-lock it was trapped in. She thought maybe he was content where he was, despite the awkwardness she turned her head back fully viewing the tented shorts feeling intrigued with it considering she's the one that caused it. The only other feeling she elicited with anyone was either merriment or annoyance with her wild upbeat personality, but to have her feminine charms result in this with her leader was something else.

Ignoring her surroundings which included other students littered around the gym, Nora instinctively pushed herself to embrace the awkward moment by leaning her head just close enough to sniff the tip of the constrained bulge. She was actually doing it, she was literally sniffing Jaune Arc's crotch and for some reason she stuck out her tongue to lightly flick the point! This resulted in an erratic response from the blonde pressed underneath her, meaning she had done something rather lewd and unexpected thus she needed to cease her action while in this public place.

What she should've done next was dismount Jaune and go rest from their match in order to ignore all this, but that thought hadn't crossed her mind at if possessed by a spirit of erotic curiosity she decided to go even further into the aroused weirdness by wriggling her butt on her leader's smothered face blushing profoundly the entire time.

_'What the hell is she doing?!_ ' He thought both panicked and heavily aroused as the redhead's supple rear pressed further down on his face where his nose inadvertently prodded her crotch thus eliciting stifled mewls from her.

Nora struggled to stifle herself and pursed her lips in response to Jaune's nose poking her womanhood. To her it was the equivalent of rubbing herself off on a table corner, but better since there was a handsome blonde underneath her bottom. Absentmindedly Jaune's hands went up and around to a space just above her lower back lightly tapping her buttcheeks signaling her to get off, ironically this also sparked unexpected arousal in Nora.

' _Why am I so sensitive down there? It's too much! Jauney boy needs to stop...or else I'll...!'_  She thought shutting her eyes and biting down on one of her fists as the sensation down in her loins grew. Nora then absentmindedly clamped her thighs down on his head even more effectively smothering Jaune's face nearly suffocating him without knowing it. Suddenly Jaune's lips felt the sensation of something moist originating from the space between Nora's thighs noticing by the level of dampness that...she was cumming.

He was losing air fast though and he rapidly tapped her butt to signal her to get off, but Nora was too lost in the unprecedented euphoria to notice until she heard the soft thud of Jaune's hands landing on the mat.

At that same time she had finished gushing in climax leaving her tight black spats damp between her legs. Coming back to reality she blinked in confused stupor until she remembered what had happened. She looked down noticing Jaune's unmoving form and quickly got off of him,after she lifted herself off his face Nora took in the sight of a passed out Jaune Arc sporting a red face and a small trickle of blood flowing down from his nose.

"Hehehe,whoopsie." She giggled nervously silently praying he wasn't dead.

Her cheeks were rosy red and she was still bewildered as to what just happened and why,but first things first; she needed to help Jaune out of his pseudo-coma. Her face turned sideways glancing all round noticing that nobody seemed to have noticed their quasi-masturbation moment, hunching over him she picked him and slumped him over her shoulder as she walked out of the gym. She may not have noticed it herself, but Nora held a genuine smile on her face the whole time after what just happened. She had no idea on the 'why' she just knew she wanted more.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." A soothing female voice cooed.

Jaune's eyes opened up to the sight of Nora's turquoise colored eyes while she watched him baring a gracious smile. He felt a bit groggy and fatigued after passing out earlier due to both a lack of air and slight blood loss,a hint of arousal also included, but nonetheless he was glad to be among the world of the living again. The sight of Nora's beaming face smiling at him was warm enough welcome in itself for the blonde leader.

"Ooohh, hey Nora, what happened? Why did I pass out again? I mean we were just in the gym wrestling and then you suplexed me, that was the last thing I remember before waking up. Care to fill me in on what the rest?" He asked thinking the rest of the scene involving indirect 'mutual masturbation' was a product of his imagination;such as Nora sniffing/licking his crotch and sitting on his face until the end came. Naturally he would be skeptic about the realism of that last part, but he needed to be sure for the sense of flutter in his gut that came from seeing Nora had yet to disprove him.

"Uh...hehehe, no reason. I must've pulled a sleeper hold on you by mistake." Nora averted his gazer nervously making up the worst cover story ever.

Jaune of course gave her a skeptic look before simply shrugging it off,then his eyes looked past her at a certain object in the distance resting on his dresser. It was then his eyes wide when just realized that he forgot something very important that he had to do; they were tickets to an event tonight at the docks of Vale that he was planning to invite Pyrrha to.

"Aghk! I just remembered! I had bought those tickets right before coming over here, I totally forgot to look for Pyrrha first." He stammered agitated and slapped his forehead in frustration.

Nora blinked in stupor and glanced back at the dressed discovering what he was talking about. Her eyes widened in realization as to what he was referring to, but soon they lowered downcast at another realization; that Ren didn't even consider that with her.

"Where is Pyrrha, anyway?" Nora turned back to Jaune hoping to get her mind off those thoughts.

It was Jaune's turn to have a look of disheartening remorse on his face, he appeared as so when he answered her. "She's gone into the outer parts of the city with team RWBY for a girl's night out, it was their idea for her since she never really had much experience with those. I was supposed to meet her before coming to the gym, but I forgot and apparently just missed her in the process."

Nora put on a sympathetic smile and reached out to her leader to apparently put a supporting hand on one of his shoulders, but instead pulled her into a smothering hug that involved squishing his face against her breasts.

"Mmmphf!Mmnuurah!" Jaune's smothered face struggled to voice out from the hold she had him in.

"There there, Jauney. Let your favorite teammate lift your spirits up!" Nora cooed in a motherly way, which probably wasn't what Jaune needed at the moment, though he wouldn't argue that the soft melons his face was touching felt very comforting.

Waving his arms frantically like a bird drowning Jaune struggled to break free of the giggling Nora, after a few more seconds she let go causing him to fall back on the bed.

"Ha Ha, very funny, Nora." Jaune gasped raising himself back up to face. She was still giggling to herself, but he saw just cute she really was when doing it. His blue eyes felt glued to the visual of her smiling and laughing jovially.

He took notice once again of the tickets just staying on the dresser in the corner of the room and decided not to let them go to waste. "Hey Nora..." He began catching her full attention.

"Would you...like to come with me to...the dance festival at the docks tonight?" Jaune asked awkwardly averting her eyes and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eep." Nora froze letting a small blush creep up on her cheeks. Sure she's been to the dance ball with Ren before, but that was just her dragging him along for the ride within strictly platonic boundaries. Here was Jaune genuinely asking her out of nowhere to a dance festival tonight, sure it may possibly be a repeat reason like it Ren's, but she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought. That thought was especially profound considering she had unwittingly got herself off just wrestling with him earlier.

"If you don't want to I totally get it, Ren- mmphf!" Jaune was cut off from finishing his sentence by Nora's right hand quieting his lips.

"No I will totally go! Okay? Is that okay with you? I don't want to come off as needy, but rare moments like this don't happen often, you don't have to worry about Ren. We're not together-together like 'that' way, he's more of a partner in crime than anything, plus I doubt he'd protest since this date is not a 'together-together' kind of thing anyway, right?" She rambled almost making Jaune feel dizzy just for keeping up with whatever she's saying, but he got the idea.

Secretly Jaune didn't think of this as a pity date of any kind, or a friendship date, it was more like an instinct of asking cute, energetic, redheaded girl out for a night on the town.

"Okay okay I hear you, Nora. So tonight then, let's take showers and get ready for a dance riot." Jaune stated with enthusiasm to the grinning Nora.

"O-Kay!" She finished clearly pumped.

The 'Stars of night' festival had begun and Nora dressed surprisingly ladylike for the occasion, it made Jaune's jaw drop at the sight. She was always cute and bubbly in a uniquely charming way, but this side of her had captivated him in ways he didn't understand. Sure she was wearing the same dress, one that highlighted her cleavage noticeably, from the dance ball but the way she 'glowed' had him entranced. this thought strengthened his belief that what he was doing was correct, his heart certainly agreed him on that.

"Care to take my hand, Sir Ark-a-lot?" Nora offered in a mock ladylike voice. Jaune giggled and grabbed her hand with one of his pulling her closer into the dancer's interlock.

"Indeed I shall, lady Valkarie." Jaune mocked back sharing in her giggle fit.

Being this up close to him at such a sudden pace elicited a blush from Nora's cheeks, which became redder when she noticed how charming and regal Jaune's face became. It was like her own personal 'prince charming' popping right out of a fairy tale book.

The two danced around in a perfect ring among the docks where over a dozen other couples slow danced together in harmony.

Nora of course didn't have to direct Jaune like she did with Ren, he was a pro at dancing, so much so that he was directing her. She didn't stumble or waver and instead gracefully went with his lead, her beautiful turquoise eyes never leaving his azure ones.

The two danced together for what felt like an eternity, but not in a boring way. All night they graced each other in a casual dancer's embrace slowly gliding around the festival grounds among the other dancing duos. Eventually the festivities of the night died down and numbers of attendees became scarce, the two teen hunters slow danced until they silently agreed with each other that it was time to head back to their dorm.

On the Bullhorn ride back Nora held a radiant smile on her face, much unlike her usual grins, this one radiated with pure happiness as she cuddled closer to her leader by nudging herself closer to him on the plane seat.

After reaching their dorm they noticed that neither Pyrrha nor Ren had returned yet, perhaps the redhead was having a late night out with the girls, and Ren...no one had an idea on where he goes sometimes.

Sighing in relief, Jaune moved towards his closet and started undressing his formal clothing, when he noticed that Nora had sat down on his bed staring at him with an unusual expression.

"Jaune...why did you invite me?" She simply asked.

Jaune placed a finger to his chin in thought pondering that answer himself. Her eyes were a mix of anxiousness and unease, both traits that were unlike Nora.

"I...just wanted to." He responded in the simplest way possible. That earned a pout from the redhead.

"Gonna have to be a little more specific there, Jauney-boy. I'm seriously asking why did you choose...me?"

"Heh, I honestly don't know, you're cute and enjoyable to have around. I missed my chance to ask Pyrrha and it was the last night for the festival. Since...Ren didn't think to ask you out, I thought; 'Maybe Nora would like to go'. That's that." Jaune concluded seeing Nora visibly relax with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"So...it wasn't just a pity date then? You had Pyrrha in mind after all."

Jaune noticed that she was appearing very vulnerable and insecure about things regarding his invitation to her. "Not really, I mean I get that you and Ren aren't 'together-together', but I don't see why he wouldn't ta-"

"Because he doesn't care!" Nora suddenly shouted interrupting his sentence. This frightened Jaune, never did he see her so worked up, and not the unusual pancake hungry way.

The blonde took a seat down on his bed next to her ready to listen to his ailing friend. "I don't see why though, there are so many great things about you, Nora. I'm sure even Ren knows it, especially since you two have been friends for years."

She mirthlessly laughed nearly tearing up when she looked up right at him.

"Ren...just doesn't see me that way, Jaune. I mean we've tried to cross that bridge so long ago and well...we couldn't complete the trip. It was just too weird for us and would never have worked out, so instead of risking a childhood friendship for something more intimate we ducked out and stayed as we were. Hehe..." She finished sadly with a false chuckle at the end of her sentence. Jaune couldn't help but feel bad for her;it was obvious that Nora felt something for their stoic friend and wished for them to be an item at some point long past. Unfortunately it wasn't in the cards for her.

"I-is there something wrong with me? I mean I know how I come off to people and that's just how I am, but...does that mean I'm just...unlovable?" Nora asked with a foreign sense of forlorn tone. Her eyes were downcast to the floor of their dorm room, seeing her like this wasn't going to cut it for Jaune. It's time he took action. It wasn't just to prove a point, it was about being honest with himself and getting her to know that...she is loved.

"Nora..." He began placing his right hand on one of her thighs catching her attention. Her eyes had become teary as she looked directly into his, suddenly a pull tugged at her cheeks. A pull that came from Jaune's hands on her puffy cute face...

Next thing she knew her lips touched something equally fleshy and smooth; Jaune's lips, which caused her eyes to go wide with wonder. Jaune, her leader and charming dork of a friend, was actually kissing her! It was her first kiss and it wasn't Ren that was doing it either, even though she knew full well that idea had long since been buried, she was still feeling the butterflies in her stomach go wild. It was her first time dealing with something like this and Nora wasn't sure how she should be handling it, so she simply closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace. Whether or not Jaune was doing this to prove that she can be loved for all of her personality quirks was irrelevant, he was making her feel very 'special' and she was going to savor this. Damn the consequences she was going to pay him back tenfold!

The dorm room belonging to Team JNPR was quiet...save for the shuffling sounds of bedsheets being made by a certain redhead's back being pressed against the bedspread.

Jaune's face was heated and his eyes were focused on Nora's adorably flustered face, both teens donning expressions embroidered with growing intimacy.

Their formal clothes were still on if not slightly disheveled from nearly undressing to rest, but they wouldn't be on for much longer.

Jaune leaned down slowly ensnaring her soft lips with his once again, causing her to melt to completely into his space. She slowly closed her eyes savoring the taste of Arc on her lips and raised her right arm up to wrap around his neck.

Their lips curled together in a deliberately slow and succulent manner that eventually led to Nora prying open his mouth letting her tongue slither inside.

One of Jaune's hands slid up her up her body to her chest carefully cupping one of her ample sized breasts in his palm. Nora internally moaned within his mouth as she sucked on his tongue. His hand peeled down the top portion of her dress unveiling her double-C cup size breasts for him to enjoy.

Using one arm to steady himself against the surface of the bed he moved the other one back to Nora's tits slowly fondling them in rotation.

"Mmmuah..! So good...!" She breathed after briefly detaching her lips from his. She craned her neck and arched her back as the intensity her body received from Jaune's groping escalated to uncharted depths. "Y-yours...both of them are yours...Jauney!"

Now both of his hands were on Nora's sizable breasts, Jaune fondled and squeezed them in slow bliss inducing rotations causing the redhead to jerk her legs in response.

He continued squeezing those mounds for a couple of minutes until he shifted to pinching/flicking her nipples making her feel really wet down there. Before long his mouth enclosed on one nipple elegantly sucking it into the warm damp cavern of his mouth while he moved his right hand down between her thighs cupping her mound.

Nora felt her toes curl up against the bedspread when feeling Jaune's hand slide underneath her thong touching her pussy's bare flesh, as he continued sucking on her juicy breast he slowly slid his index finger past her folds forcing her to buck her hips.

His head alternated to the other breast continuing her service while gradually sliding his finger further despite her loud gasps of breath. His finger withdrew enough to the tip before burrowing back inside, Nora's eyes squeezed shut, Jaune continued sliding his finger in and out gradually picking up speed while continued to suck her breast into his mouth. A couple more minutes was all it took for her to thrash about loudly moaning and bucking her hips against his hand coating it in her juices.

After a couple of seconds she ceased climax just as Jaune detached his mouth from her breast, she was breathing hard and wearing a sultry expression right before poking his nose gently with her left hand.

"Boop. Now my time to treat you, Jauney-boy. Close your eyes real quick." She whispered gazing into his eyes with bedroom gaze.

"O-okay." He replied obliging when he felt a cloth covering his eyes as though it were a blindfold. Suddenly everything shifted around without warning, he felt his back touch the bedspread as though reversing their positions and his limbs were outstretched in four directions suspended as though they were tied. ' _What the...?! I can't move my arms and legs...!'_  He thought panicking a little when his blindfold was taken off revealing a nearly naked Nora straddling his chest looking devious.

"Nora! What's going on?!" Jaune cried out in panic. His wrists and ankles were each tied to the bedposts with pink handcuffs. ' _Wait, she actually had these!?'_

Straddling his chest, Nora had apparently discarded her clothes along with his wearing nothing but her lacy white thong and bearing a manically excited expression. Jaune obviously was stripped of everything except his boxers, how Nora did it all with such speed and grace was beyond him.

"You've awoken the beast now, Jaune! I've never felt like this before ever, this wonderful feeling I have right now is like something stirred awake inside me, and I'm going to let it share this moment with you. Get ready for me to make you a man, fearless leader." Nora stated in a creepily soft tone.

Jaune audibly gulped, afraid that he must've somehow awoke a sex hungry beast within miss Valkarie just by exciting her and loving her romantically. She stood and turned around to straddle his face in reverse similar to how they did back in the gym.

Her dampening panty-clad womanhood pressed against his face smothering him just enough to breathe while Nora eagerly yanked off his boxers revealing his erection.

Her eyes were wide at first then lowered into a predatory gaze while licking her lips.

"Are you curious about how strong my hand is, Jaune? Let me show yooouuu." Nora finished in a sing-song voice firmly gripping the shaft of his erectile flesh with her left hand.

Her grip was firm and strong, but the touch of her flesh was still soft enough to to indulge in its smoothness. He supposed it was obvious given her skill with the hammer that her hands would be very strong, but he was about to be reminded of that shortly. Jaune wouldn't admit it, but feeling helpless in her clutches actually excited him and raised his arousal to new levels.

"Here we go..." Nora breathed excitedly as she began slowly stroking his length in her right hand while using her other hand to cup his thickened ballsack.

On his end, the blonde's face was flush with excitement due to treatment he was receiving, adding to it Nora began gyrating her hips over his head. His mouth felt the damp caress of her crotch sliding up and down until the thin string slid open revealing her moist pussy lips.

Feeling mesmerized and helpless to actually grab her rump, Jaune simply craned his neck forward enough to place his mouth on her warm snatch.

"Mmmneep!" Nora squealed in delight as soon as that happened, evidently that was a weak point of hers. He didn't stop there, his mouth expertly sucked and nibbled her pussy lips apart allowing his tongue to dive in.

Her face was contorted in one of crazed bliss as a result, but she was still distracted from servicing him. Feeling a kinky idea come up, Nora shifted her position to sit back further smothering Jaune's face with her juicy cunt and placing herself to touch his cock with her gentle feet.

"Mmpphf!" Jaune moaned between her thighs when he felt her soft feet slowly stroke his shaft up and down while grinding her pussy in his face. He stll had room to breathe thankfully, but he still wanted a view of the show.

What he was getting was still just as good.

Her dainty soft feet curled against his shaft softly sliding up and down its length. Every now and then the tip of his dick would be tenderly squeezed between her toes and stroked from there, this was the first foot-job Jaune ever had and by Oum it was amazing.

Nora continued her feet service as Jaune kept eating her out, both were soon to reach their apex, but Nora was sure to be first and save Jaune's energy for her.

"MmuuNnorruuaa...!" His stifled voice spoke from underneath her bottom, clearly it was an indicator that he was close, coincidentally so was she.

"That's it, Jauney, give it all to Nora." She breathed in dark delight as her toes continue their work until she felt the pillar of flesh twitch in eruption!

Out came ropes of white ooze slathering along her feet and ankles coating them excessively! The mere sight of it clinched it for her as well;once again her thighs bucked and pussy lips convulsed in juicy expulsions along Jaune's face. He felt the splash and even drank some of her essence just as she scooped up some of his to taste it.

"Yummi-licious." She whispered to herself after swallowing some of Jaune's cum.

Not long after Nora kept him tied up and repositioned herself over his still erectile appendage. Her cunt was wet with anticipation for as this was the moment of truth.

!

"Uaagh! Nora..!" Jaune breathed as he felt the moist fleshy clench of her pussy swallowing his girth little by little. Nora didn't have much of a hymen intact after years of combat training, but that doesn't mean she didn't have her cherry popped yet.

She was just at the tip and then with a great force of will slumped her entire bottom down on his length engulfing it whole! A streak of pain briefly coursed through her as she had finally lost her virginity, but she was tough and quickly pressed on.

"Yyeaahh...!" Nora breathed loudly grinding her hips back and forth while clutching his chest.

Since his hands were tied to the bedposts he couldn't grab her hips like his instinct commanded him to, so instead he simply laid back and enjoyed the ride, literally.

The look on her face was nearly ahegao, but inexplicably he found it to be quite a turn on. Nora was going full-blown crazy with sex.

Her undulations became stronger and her motions became faster, Nora was getting more aggressive!

Again and again he felt the tight fleshy crevice of Nora's pussy swing his embedded cock along with it, the sensation was so intense he knew he couldn't last long. Just then a tinge of pain was felt causing him to look down at his chest to see that Nora raked her nails on it scratching him in the process.

"Say my name!" Nora hollered hopping back and forth with increased pace.

"What?" Jaune asked right before receiving a slap across his cheek.

"Say my name, bitch! Say it!" She demanded very uncharacteristically.

"N-Nora! Nora Valkarie!" Jaune complied almost afraid.

Her swaying movements became faster and her gyrations became even stronger!

"Who do you belong to, Jauney! Answer me!" She demanded again, clearly this kind of proprietary domination was a kink to her.

Not wanting to get slapped again, Jaune decided to humor her, unclear whether or not this will be a set relationship between the two of them. "I belong to Nora! I belong to you!"

"Yes! Yes you do...uuuaaahhh!" Nora stated succumbing to orgasm mid-sentence! Her back arched forth, her head tossed back into the air with her eyes rolled back screaming aloud in howling climax as her vaginal muscles clenched sporadically on his cock!

As was the predictable result Jaune came ropes of sperm into her depth! Again and again his hips bumped forth sending copious amounts of his creamy essence into Valkarie's womb in the wildest orgasm of his life! You could practically hear the throbbing sounds of his genitals depositing an inhumane amount of semen into her cervix filling to the brim with some seeping out of the opening.

Sometime soon they ceased climax and Nora cuddled up against Jaune in the warm afterglow of intercourse with his limbs still cuffed to the bedposts.

Sometime in the morning team JNPR sat at the lunch table eating breakfast together.

Nora clung close to Jaune than ever before which didn't go unnoticed by their teammates. It was obvious something was going between them which became very obvious when Nora started feeding him like a love-dovey girlfriend.

Eventually Nora got up and went to the ladie's room accompanied by Pyrrha after she blew a kiss to the blonde leader.

'She's really not making this subtle, I wonder if she plans to tell everyone.' Jaune wondered when Ren pulled up closer to him.

"I don't envy you." He stated flatly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's clear what's going on between you two, and before you ask; yes you have my approval...as well as my sympathies." Ren stated giving Jaune an empathetic look.

"I guess it's that obvious, huh. Why do you add that last part anyway? I know she can be a handful, but c'mon Ren. Sympathies?"

"For as long as I've known her, she's always been full of energy and very child-like in terms of personality and innocence. She's never been mature or raunchy in any kind of matter whatsoever, but if I had to guess, now she has a boyfriend and I think her more deviant personality quirks have come out. Don't tell me you didn't notice anything strange when you got intimate with her." Ren deducted making Jaune stiffen in realization.

"Well uh... you see..." Jaune rambled trailing off in stupor.

"We're back!" Nora cheered arriving at the table with an uneasy Pyrrha.

The bubbly redhead then pulled Jaune up with her decided to take him somewhere more 'private', but before they did she leaned in to whisper to him.

"Take the pancake syrup with you, I have a lot of plans for it that I'm sure you'll like. I know I will." Nora whispered licking her lips lustily at him.

**End of chapter Five**

Next chapter- Goodwitch and Jaune part two (harem with team RWBY/Canon to grades with Goodwitch)

Chapter after that-Red rose romance (Ruby and Jaune)

Chapter after that- Choose between which of these three (Cinder corruption chapter, Emerald belly dancer chapter)

 


	6. Getting in with Goodwitch and Jaune(Jaune/Glynda/RWBY)

AN: update time! FYI this chapter is twice as long because it's a harem focused chapter. Apologies if it seems rushed and straightforward around the end, but anyway I have the results of the votes down below and trust me you'll enjoy this chap.

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Six: _Getting in with Goodwitch and Jaune_

By Azure

This chapter is CANON only to: 'Getting good grades with Goodwitch'

Of all the things that I can say about the girls of team RWBY, one particular fact comes to mind; dazzling. Each girl has their own specific charm and together they were a team of elite badass warriors whose striking appearance often stop my heart whenever I fantasize about them. Ruby Rose; a youthful jewel of innocence flowering on the throes of womanhood, she is sweet, super friendly, and full of love. Yang Xiao Long; Ruby's older sister and a fiery belle of beauty whose passion is only matched by her supportive sisterly instincts as well as her glorious golden mane and buxom endowments. Blake Belladonna, a lovely book reading rogue whose silent allure and aura of mystery are only shadowed by her compassion. And lastly Weiss Schnee, a poised and pristine heiress whose frosty demeanor makes her somewhat difficult to socialize with, but inside her is a snowy angel who cares so much about others. Of course at the moment I already had a dazzling goddess to call my own to worship, her name was Glynda Goodwitch, but soon enough I'd find things changed once again.

* * *

 

It was morning and Jaune Arc had already gotten out of bed, brushed his teeth, and dressed up in his school uniform ready to take on the day. It had been just last night when he thought his life at Beacon had ended after Miss Goodwitch confronted him about his falsified transcripts, but things had taken a different route than expulsion. Before he knew it, what was supposed to be an after-school job of being her personal assistant turned into an extremely taboo relationship with the platinum blonde. She had enticed him with her alluring eyes, elegant legs, and dominating demeanor. They had engaged in intense sexual intercourse with each other with plans on continuing in secret.

_'It's going to be class time with her again soon, I wonder if she has anything in mind...'_  He thought walking alongside his teammates towards the cafeteria for morning breakfast.

"Something on your mind, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked clearly concerned for her leader since being unexpectedly summoned to miss Goodwitch's classroom yesterday. She had feared it was about his faked transcripts, but apparently it's just the responsibility of being her assistant to make up for his lackluster grades. Still she was annoyed for as that would somewhat limit the time she spends with him.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little nervous about this new 'job' I have to do for miss Goodwitch." Jaune reassured putting on a smile for show.

"Indeed, she seems like the strict type of manager. You may be worked over quite a bit, Jaune." Ren commented making Jaune conjure up mental images of the said woman whipping out her riding crop.

_'Oh you have no idea._ ' Jaune thought feeling his friend's words ring all too true.

When team JNPR took their seats on one side of a lunch table they noticed all of team RWBY sitting directly across from them with eerie overly pleasant smiles plastering their faces.

"Hey there, what's on the agenda for team RWBY today?" Jaune asked almost sensing a strange pressure emanating from all four girls when they all looked at him.

"Oh not much, we were watching a heck of a 'movie' last night and we can't get it out of our heads. It's led all of us to have some pretty interesting dreams later I tell ya." Yang addressed putting on a more 'normal' face. Jaune didn't feel the strange pressure coming from the girls ease up.

"Ooh ooh! Was is a scary movie? Rom-com? Something packed with action?" Nora asked excitedly leaning forward eager to hear the details while Ren starting eating his breakfast of pancakes that were served along with the rest of the food at the table.

"You could say it was all of the above really. Plenty of action and plenty of romance, but it still kinda scared us though." Blake added feeling her hidden cat ears twitch underneath her bow whenever she looked over at Jaune, who was currently munching on some bacon.

"What she said tenfold, but enough about that. How's your new school job as personal assistant to miss Goodwitch, Jaune?" Weiss asked resting her head cutely on her pronged left arm while she gazed at him.

_'W-wait did she just call me 'Jaune' instead of Arc? Huh...'_  He mulled questioningly while chewing down some bacon. Taking a gulp of his food he decided to answer but froze when he felt all four pairs of eyes from team RWBY on him. They seemed too interested in his less-than-interesting responsibility. "Well to make a long story short-!" He cut off mid-sentence when he felt a female's bare stocking clad foot glide along his left leg slowly.

_'What the-?!'_  He wanted to look underneath the table but could only catch a quick glimpse without making a scene in front of everyone. A female's soft stocking covered foot was there softly stroking his leg gradually making its way was just then he looked back up and noticed that Yang was tossing a wink his way followed by blown kiss, all of this being done without Pyrrha even noticing. His cheeks reddened when realizing that it was indeed her doing it, but even more so when another pair of legs joined hers in rubbing against his thighs. He looked to the left of Yang and saw that her sister Ruby was the one chipping in the extra pair of legs to his lap, the intentionally cute face she was making was a surefire confirmation. Now the blonde buxom brawler and the red reaper rested their her shoe-less stocking-clad feet on his lap softly working his groin in a slow rotating pace.

"G'ah...Hooaah!" Jaune stammered feeling his body flush with excitement at the sisters playing footsies with his crotch.  _'W-what brought this on? Need... release because this is torture...! Do they know...?!'_  His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the girls retracting their feet after being elbowed on their sides by both Blake and Weiss. Both teammates bearing clearly annoyed faces that told the two sisters 'cut it out'.

Yang sheepishly scratched the side of her face and Ruby bashfully averted her silver eyes from Jaune's.

"Are you alright, Jaune? You look as though you had a spasm attack just now." Ren asked with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine." His voice squeaked in a high pitched tone eliciting a collective laughter from the RWBY girls. Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow questioningly as she was clearly suspicious, Ren simply shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast while Nora continued to pour syrup on an overly large stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Jaune Arc." A deeper female voice sternly spoke from nearby immediately snapping his attention back to reality in the process. Both teams looked to the side to see miss Goodwitch standing by their table looking as poised and proper as always. "I need you to come with me to my office right now, I understand that you're in the middle of breakfast but there are some things I feel I need to go over with you in private. In light of your newfound responsibilities there is much you need know beforehand." Her face maintained its usual air of stoic professionalism, but internally she was smiling with naughty delight.

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch. I was just about finished with my food anyway." Jaune replied casually as he finished wolfing down the rest of his scrambled omelet. He was thankful to be away from the table at the moment since he was unsure what to make of the sisters massaging his groin with their feet. Wiping his face he stood up and started following the older woman out of the cafeteria. Pyrrha looked on at his retreating backside wondering with disdain how this will lessen his time with the team and especially her. She figured it was for good reason given his academics, but still felt a little heartache nonetheless.

On the other side of the table however team RWBY all exchanged glances with each other between nods as if they were communicating without words. They knew exactly what was going on and though their faces showed mild displeasure at the sight of Goodwitch taking Jaune away,together they had a vague idea on what to do later that day.

The regal older woman led him by the hand to her personal office that resided in the back of her classroom and pulled him in then locked the door behind them. She turned around to face him licking her lips seductively in anticipation as though she were an academy student again,she set her wand down on a nearby side table and quickly pulled Jaune into her embrace with outstretched arms.

As soon as Jaune was in close enough he felt the eager woman capture his mouth in her lips making him feel weak inside as he melted into the embrace.

"I've missed you." She breathed briefly before sucking his lips back onto hers.

"It's only been just one night, but yeah I missed you too. I hope I don't come off as needy." Jaune breathed back quickly returning to the kiss. He then felt Glynda's right hand on his chest softly stroking it through his uniform shirt in circles while she hooked her left around his neck.

"No more than how I'm coming off." Glynda softly chuckled leaning back and wrapping her left leg up around his lower back. "But enough talk for the moment, mister Arc. Right now let's focus on those 'responsibilities' I mentioned earlier." She whispered soothingly gazing at him with bedroom eyes. The hand she placed on his chest had started unbuttoning it.

"Yes, professor." He said back softly as he leaned down to her neck lightly kissing around her collarbone.

"Please, Jaune...call me Glynda." She breathed closing her eyes as Jaune's lips nipped and suckled along her swan like neck. Her hips began slowly grinding against his as he trailed his kisses down her to her chest undoing her corset among her other layers of clothing.  _'If only I had my scroll with me, I could be recording this to enjoy later...'_

Her cape became undone and fell, her shirt and bra were trudged down to her abdomen leaving her ample fleshy melons bare for him to feast on. Jaune's experience with breasts were limited but that did not deter him from doing his best to satisfy his woman. They decided to get more comfortable and take this to a couch nearby that had been set in her office for meetings.

Leaning back on it Glynda blissfully stared into Jaune's cobalt eyes while he undid the rest of his upper body clothing unveiling his broad toned chest to her. She eyed his physique hungrily and felt herself quiver in excitement as he bore down upon her capturing her soft lips in another searing lip-lock ripe with passionate tongue play. His hands subconsciously trailed down her body cupping her buttocks and feeling up her hips for a little while until they worked themselves on the hem of her skirt detaching it from her. Glynda gladly trudged that piece of clothing down her legs herself so as to let Jaune gaze upon her bare sex shielded only dark transparent pantyhose. She smirked when she saw his reddened face and kicked off her boots as she lay back on the couch with her hands behind her head in a sexy pose only for him.

Jaune felt hypnotized by very appearance, she was truly a remarkable and beautiful woman. Why and how she was single up until recently was beyond him, but deciding not to dawdle he moved in and capture one of her breasts inside his warm mouth. Glynda welcomed the feeling and strained her face in pleasure, her breasts were a sensitive part of her and she hoped Jaune would continue his owrk with them. He pursed his lips gently sucking in the right nipple he was currently on while his left hand softly fondled the other breast in firm rotations. While her nipple was inside his mouth his tongue flicked and licked it spiking her sensitivity and causing Glynda to jerk her legs a bit. She mewled inwardly with pleasurable delight as his left hand increased its strength and speed in fondling her other breast.

Glynda's hands went to the side gripping separate spots on the couch to the point of nearly ripping the fabric off it. Jaune's mouth detached from her left breast and transitioned over to the other one once again suckling one of Goodwitch's tits into his mouth treating her nipple tenderly. The other mound he had just abandoned wasn't left unattended, his right hand slid up and groped the fleshy orb in its palm fondling it the same way as the other one.

"Hhnnaaggh!" Glynda hollered out in ecstasy feeling her orgasm approaching quickly due to Jaune's treatment of her breasts. He had decided not to ignore the other parts of her body by moving his left hand down her side around to her buttocks. Her lower body was still clad in pantyhose but that didn't stop him from tearing open a small hole in the back so he could slide a finger into her buttocks, into her puckered anus. Glynda's eyes went wide when his index finger slowly wormed its way into her ass and that is when her body set itself off.

"Oooaaagghh! Jaune! Jaune!" She screamed loudly in bliss with her pussy muscles convulsing sporadically and her body thrashing on the couch. Jaune moved back a bit to take a proud look at his work. After a few more seconds Glynda's body ceased twitching as she calmed down from her climax and looked back at him with her arms outstretched almost desperate for his touch.

Jaune leaned in and pulled her up by the hands into the embrace that had them kissing in a more suble romantic manner rather than erotic. They sucked and curled their lips over over one another in a slow succulent manner until they decided it was high time to go for the 'main course' of this session; which began with Jaune turning Glynda around to where she was pressed against the door. Her large breasts squished up against the frosted glass as he stood behind her lifting her right leg up and guiding his stone hard member to her sensitive moistness that was her snatch.

"Jaune...do me a favor." Glynda spoke catching his attention before he could insert himself. "Don't pull out. I...want it all inside."

He blinked in mild stupor as he was partially afraid of the riskiness of letting loose inside what he perceived to be a fertile woman, but he couldn't say no to her. Damn the consequences should they come.

"Anything for you...Glynda." Jaune said in a soothing voice that sent pleasant chills down her spine when hearing her name in a more masculine sexy tone.

With a grunt Jaune's length prodded apart her moist pussy lips eliciting a quiet moan from Glynda, he slowly drove it further and further until he buried to the hilt then began slowly pounding his hips against hers.

Glynda felt her glasses fall off as her body rocked to the rhythm of her lover's thrusts, her breasts kept getting pushed up against the surface and pulled back a bit in sync with her body's undulating movement. In her mind she was in nirvana and wanted it last forever, but time wasn't on her side today since her classes would be beginning shortly. This needed to be quick, but Jaune was effective at making her body melt that even a short ride would still be of quality.

"J-Jaune...! You should know...that the first class I teach will...huh..starting soon..!" She breathed with her face squishing against the glass.

"I get it...we both want an encore, but we're short on time. I'll make it quick then..." Jaune breathed leaning in close enough so he could cup her face and bring it to his engaging in another steamy kiss that made Glynda feel like she was flying.

Her leg hiked up a bit as she shifted her body to face his more while he continued slapping his hips against hers. The tight fleshy crevice of her vagina repeatedly close in on his length signaling that it was ever closer to the finish, but the only way Jaune could bring her off even faster was hit it 'home'.

He picked up her other leg and wrapped it around his lower back accompanying the leg that was already there, she got the message and locked her ankles together at the same time she locked her hands around his neck. Jaune's hands went ot her hips and firmly grabbed them so he could now slam his hips at a more aggressive rate causing his cock to bury itself to the hilt every time! Glynda audibly moaned her excitement as she bounced her body against his rampantly, she was indeed very eager to have his essence fill her up to capacity, and Jaune was making damn sure the ride getting to that point was immensely enjoyable.

Both bodies were ripe with sweat now, they had changed positions to where Jaune sat back on the couch while Glynda rode him for all his worth. She was frantically bouncing in his lap repeatedly encasing his sensitive tool within her tightening snatch. After a few more minutes both blondes felt their body muscles tighten and their genital spasm together in unison!

Glynda arched her back and energetically undulated in Jaune's lap, her pussy muscles clamping down wildly with juices spraying forth. Jaune hit his limit too and tensed up with his cock embedded inside her quirm sending rope after rope of potent sperm into her depths filling her womb to the brim. They took a half a minute to finish cumming, afterwards Jaune slumped back against the couch spent and satisfied, Glynda remained seated in his lap bearing a gleeful smile on her face while stroking her tummy.

"That...was amazing." Jaune gasped breathing hard. Glynda leaned forward to cuddle against him softly stroking his chest like lovers do.

"You were amazing, Jaune, but we should hurry and get cleaned up before the first wave of students arrive. I believe we only have fifteen minutes to do so." She stated smiling warmly at him, he nodded in agreement and both of them got up to redress themselves.

After a few minutes Glynda and Jaune were fully clothed albeit a little disheveled, they were going to be on their way of the door before she stopped him explaining to him that only of them should come out at a time in case there were students already there.

"Okay I got it." Jaune replied in agreement as she opened the door to see an entirely empty room.

"Whew, that's a relief. At least students wouldn't be seeing anything suspicious, now if I can just locate my blasted scroll." She fumed walking out into the open with Jaune following behind.

"Your scroll? You lost it?"

Glynda nodded. "I...used it to record us in our last 'session', and now it's missing. In all likelihood I probably misplaced it in the teacher's lounge or it may have fallen underneath something in my office. I don't have time to search right now, but I'm sure I'll find it soon."

Jaune became a little alarmed now, if she recorded them doing the dirty deed then wouldn't that mean they could be in a whole heap of trouble if someone else picked it up instead? "I will definitely help you look for it after class."

Glynda let out a soft chuckle and pulled him close wrapping her arms around his neck. "You will do more than help, Jaune Arc." She giggled before capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Little did they know a pair of green eyes captured the taboo moment in her memory while she stood on the other side of the doors.

' _By the gods...what...is this?!'_  Pyrrha mentally exclaimed as she stood witness to something she'd never thought she'd see in a million years,but there it was in plain sight. She had originally come to the class to speak with miss Goodwitch in order to work out something of a balanced schedule between Jaune's assistant duties and training routine. She slowly stepped back and carefully walked away unable to process what she had seen, but her face was beet red and somehow the heat in her loins stirred.

It was later in the day after all their classes ended that the girls of team RWBY had assembled in their dorm room...

"So girls, are we sure we want to do this?" Ruby asked sitting up from her bed. Nearby the rest of team RWBY had assembled with each girl sitting or lying down at their respective bunks. "I just need to make sure."

"We could always just return it to her. and leave it at that." Weiss offered feeling uneasy about the notion. "I mean...this is so extreme..but..."

"She probably would've suspected us of watching the video anyway, we'd be under scrutiny the rest of the semester, plus it's not like we can look at either her or Jaune the same way ever again anyway." Blake added. "I'm all in for this. How about you, Yang?"

They all looked to Yang's bunk to see the blonde brawler clutching the aforementioned object religiously in her hands and with drool tracing from her lips. Her eyes seemed hypnotized and glued to the screen of miss Goodwitch's scroll as the playback of the sex video continued running on repeat.

"Oh for Oum's sake, Yang." Weiss grunted in annoyance and stood up to yank the item out of her hand. With the device absent from her hands she blinked several times as if awaken out of trance.

"Hehehe, sorry, I got hooked on it. Couldn't put it down even I wanted to." Yang sheepishly stated shrugging off the glares she was getting from her teammates. "So what we're we talking about?"

Everyone else collectively facepalmed in annoyance until Ruby spoke up. "We were wondering whether or not this was a good idea to execute. We could be landing ourselves in hot water here."

"Of course we're getting in too deep, we're thinking of blackmailing miss Goodwitch for crying out loud. What if she waves her wand and it's back in her hand and we get expelled?" Weiss countered.

"Let's ask ourselves then; is Jaune Arc, the very same guy we were planning to confess to, worth it?" Blake asked completely serious.

Each girl took a brief moment to ponder before all of them simultaneously came to an answer; "YES."

"What did we really like about him to make us go this far in the first place?" Yang asked trying to build resolution.

Ruby went first; "Well he is always so nice, sweet, and funny. Jaune was my first friend here at Beacon and has shown that despite not being a strong warrior he still has the courage to man up to any challenge he faces. There's nothing about him I don't like, when I think about how happy I am when's he around or whenever he brightens up my day with his shenanigans and charm I realize that...I am in love with him. So...yes I'm going through with this."

Yang nodded in approval then turned to Weiss for her answer.

"Arc...is a good person, he cares about helping others more than himself albeit his goofy demeanor would lead others to believer he was a loser. I know I was the first one he was attracted to hence why he always flirted with me and pestered me for dates, but in hindsight I feel terrible for always being so harsh in my rejections. I always thought he just cared about my stauts like any superficial jerk that tried to date me, but...I don't see that I see a noble,kind, lovable dork with a big heart that I...want to give mine to. I'm all in."

"Awww, the 'ice queen' is in wuv. Look at her heart melt." Yang mocked receiving a pillow to the face. Chuckling through the pillow Yang removed it from her face and looked to Blake for her answer.

"My answer is probably not as profound as both of yours, but here goes; Jaune has never had a problem with Faunus or my history with the White Fang. In fact he's always been so supportive of Faunus overcoming oppression without resorting violence, we've had conversations from time to time where he's stated that no one should be treated like we do and that it was a shame that the people in power did nothing to change that. Which is why he understood how frustrated most Faunus were and why the White Fang was created. He speaks from experience that he grew up around lifelong friends that were Faunus and mentioned having stood up for them whenever they would get bullied back home. He even stood up for Velvet earlier this week when Cardin's bullying got worse, he stopped that brute and even convinced him that he needed to look past the surfaces of different people to be a bigger more respectable huntsman people could depend on. The fact that he showed such compassion and willingness to help others no matter how different they were made me feel a certain way that I can only describe as...love. I...too am in love with Jaune Arc and I'm willing to take part in this plan."

Both Ruby and Weiss had exaggerated anime-style tears in their eyes upon hearing Blake's confession. Even Yang looked thrown after hearing her partner's impassioned answer.

"So what's your take on it, Yang?" Ruby asked sniffling away her tears.

Yang simply shrugged clearly aloof with speaking her confession. "Heh, well...Jaune has many positive traits that I adore; blonde, toned, and upbeat like me. If I had to pick a certain reason why I'd probably say the same things you all said just now, but when I look at him I see a potentially powerful warrior wrapped in a goofy, charming, handsome package. He fits the definition of a 'shining knight' and in my book he gets an 'A plus plus plus'. I just want him is all...and I hope he wants me too."

"A rather shallow answer, don't you think?" Weiss commented receiving a pillow to the face knocking her off her bed.

Standing up altogether the group of team RWBY and unanimously come to agreement. "So we're doing this then." Ruby stated receiving firm nods from her teammates. "So let's begin operation: sharing is caring!"

Within the space of her desk, Glynda Goodwitch had finished telekinetically lifting all the student desks and podiums from her classroom back into their rightful places. She sighed that once again that she still hadn't found her scroll despite spending so much precious time looking for it after her classes had ended.

_'I starting to think somebody actually picked it up and saw the video. I know that I left it right on my desk after that night after all. This can't be good, it could be used as leverage against me, or they could've reported it to Ozpin! I could get fired...no...calm down, Glynda. Whatever happens I'm sure things will work out.'_  She mentally stressed and casually strode to her office's personal washroom to wash some water over her face in order to calm down. If there was one thing to look forward to at the moment it would be Jaune should be well on his way here to help her search. Just thinking about getting him alone again sent shivers up her spine, whenever they got intimate it made her feel young again...young and in love.

"Maybe I should go get those pills." She mused walking over to her washroom's cabinet to retrieve a recently acquired 'Birth control' pills container. It hadn't been opened yet and wondered if she should even take it considering she enjoys the legitimate risk of getting pregnant, but wasn't certain if it was time to be a mother right now. The blonde vixen took a look in the mirror noticing that time waits for no one, she sighed and put the canister back in the cabinet. "I've waited too long, I don't want any regrets in my life within this dangerous world." She said to herself patting her abdomen with pleasant thoughts of Jaune holding her hand in the emergency room.

A knock on her classroom's front door snapped her out of her daydream. Making her decision she headed out of her personal office and into the classroom where she opened the class doors to the sight of team RWBY.

"Oh hello girls, what brings you here at this time?" She asked mildly curious at their reason and profoundly curious as to why each girl possessed overly pleasant smiles on their faces.

"We've found something and we think it might be yours. Can we come in first? It's a bit chilly out in these hallways during night." Yang stated as an obvious excuse to get inside.

Glynda was reluctant at first since she was expecting Jaune soon, but obliged nonetheless and let them closing the door behind them.

Blake then fished out a familiar looking device that result in Glynda's face lighting up in great relief; her scroll.

"My scroll!" She strode forward only for Blake to hand it over to her willingly.

"Thank you so very much, girls. I've been losing my head over this for a whole day now." Glynda breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed her highly valued tool. "If there's anything I can do to repay you don't hesitate to ask, but of course you can't ask for higher grades on anything, I might add." She stated overly relieved though wished she hadn't come off as desperately grateful as she did.

"Well now that you mention it..." Ruby began wearing a suspicious smile.

"...There is  **something**  you can help us with, miss Goodwitch." Yang added. "You ready to hear it?"

The blonde professor nodded to herself and pocketed her sacred object ready to hear their request, but couldn't help feeling uneasy when looking at their overly pleasant faces.

"Very well, name it." She asked elated that she found her incriminating tool. Now all that was left was to send the girls on their way so she could have her intimate alone time with Jaune. Though of course fate plays things out very strangely from time to time.

"We want in." Ruby stated keeping her pleasant smile on.

"Hmm? In on what?" Glynda asked completely unaware.

"On what you and Jaune have, miss Goodwitch." Blake added.

"We know you and him are a thing now. For future reference, you shouldn't leave something like that video playing on an abandoned scroll." Weiss chimed in.

Glynda's eyes went wide in horror, she suddenly felt a world of pressure on her very soul. She was caught, plain and simple, by four girls who were apparently blackmailing her.

"W-what d-do you want again? You haven't reported this to Ozpin, did you?" Glynda stuttered fearfully. The girls shook their heads.

"Don't misunderstand, Professor. We have no intention of holding this over you, we simply wish..." Blake trailed off nervously.

"We want you to share Jaune." Yang finished for her causing Goodwitch's mouth to go agape.

"P-preposterous...! What do you take this for? A harem belonging to a sultan?" Glynda was completely flabbergasted. She had to figure that sooner or later Jaune would have to have a girlfriend superficially in reality, but she never expected that the entire team RWBY wanted her to 'share' him. She wouldn't admit that she wanted him to herself, but they held the advantage. For all she knew they could've made copies of the video without knowing it.

"It's not, professor. Trust us, this isn't some random act of adultery being done for the kicks. All four of us share the same feeling as you, each one of us had been...in love...with Jaune beforehand and were planning to confess to him little more than a few days ago." Weiss began.

"But you swoop in out of nowhere like lightning and claim him as your...I dunno...man on the side?" Ruby added clumsily.

"Jaune is not my 'man on the side'! How dare you implicate such a thing! I am in-"

"-Love with him?" Ruby finished for her causing the mature woman to freeze in her tracks. The little red reaper was right even though Glynda hadn't admitted it yet.

"...yes." She looked to the side.

"Well...so are we. Each of our reasons, though unique and personal, are just as genuine as yours." Blake added causing her to look back at them before sighing.

"I don't see any other option to deter you four from this course of action,for all I know you could have made copies of the file. It appears you have me at a disadvantage, and seeing as how you all feel the same way...I'll agree to your terms. Still despicable that you're blackmailing me though."

"We didn't want it to come to that, believe us that we are not without morals, but this is the only for all of us to get what we want." Yang pleaded trying to convince the older woman.

"I know...I know...never underestimate a woman in love. Am I certain that you haven't made copies of that file?" Glynda asked receiving the answer 'no' from the girls shaking their heads. "Of that I'm relieved then. So it's agreed; Jaune is your boyfriend as well as mine, girls."

They all nodded peacefully resolving the situation when they heard footsteps coming their way from the other side of the classroom doors.

When they opened Jaune had come through arriving on time as per his scheduled visit to Glynda's personal quarters, walking forward he noticed the aforementioned beauty sitting cross legged on her the surface of her desk.

"You're on time, I like that." She sated offhandedly making him chuckle a bit before pulling her close in order to cup her mouth in another lover's a couple moments the two gently broke apart, Glynda looked into his eyes affectionately then averted her gaze beginning to speak.

"Jaune, there is  **something**  you should know." She hesitantly spoke and turned back to face him.

"What is it?"

"First; what are your thoughts of the girls on team RWBY?"

_'That's an odd question.'_  He thought a bit before answering. "I think they're coolest group of gals I know and the best friends I could have,aside from Pyrrha of course. Each girl has their own very special charm I could only really describe with poetry, to me they're just perfect, but why are you asking me about them?"

"Have you ever considered them for your affections before 'us'?"

"Well I have tried asking Weiss out several times in the past, but she shot me down every time. I didn't take 'no' for an answer was on my way to confess to her, but I saw her do just that with Neptune. I was a little heartbroken at first but after coming to understand Pyrrha I decided to mature and move on, so I became the better man and decided to help them out instead. Ruby is incredibly adorable,quirky, and the friendliest person I know. She was my first friend here at Beacon and that means a lot to me. Her sister Yang is a fun wild girl to be around and her upbeat attitude is infectious. Blake, I've talked to her a few times to get to know her since I didn't know her so well before. I found out we have a lot in common with Faunus related things, plus she's so calm, mysterious and alluring. I could go on, but we're here for us right now, just me and you. Why did you ask about them anyway?" Jaune asked clearly curious.

"Well...the thing is...they know about us, Jaune. They came here with a proposition that I was a little reluctant to agree to, but they want to share you with me. It's fortunate that you have no negative feelings in regards to any of them because they're all madly in love with you, and they're standing in this room with us right now." Glynda stated making Jaune freeze up as if he heard something crazy until she pointed behind causing him to look at the forms of all four girls staring adoringly at him.

"Girls! Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss? W-what's going on here?" Jaune asked a little alarmed, but was silenced when Ruby stepped forward to place a soft finger to his lips shushing him.

"Jaune...we could go on in detail about how we feel about you, but right now..." Blake said trailing off for Yang to finish.

"...Let's let out actions speak for themselves, Ladykiller." The blonde giggled

"So shut up,relax, and let us enjoy the romantic moment, you dolt." Weiss concluded as they all huddled together against the now speechless knight.

Jaune wasn't sure what to make of this predicament, but deep down he knew there was no backing out of this at the moment. He wasn't sure he even wanted to escape. He did indeed have certain feelings for each of the girls, but prior to his unexpected relationship with Glynda, he hadn't been sure on how to approach them. Each girl was fascinating in their own right and he couldn't choose any single one of them, which is why he took no initiative until hooking up with Goodwitch. Now it seems that every single one of them had chosen him themselves and he wasn't going to break their hearts by denying them. Jaune doubted he could say 'no' even if he wanted to, because he didn't want to at all.

Ruby went in first by leaning in and pulling his face to hers innocently pursing her cute cherry lips against his. It was her very first kiss and she was sharing with the boy she loved so much, feeling braver she moved her hands up around his neck to pull him closer in her embrace.

Yang was behind him pressing her large breasts against his neck as though they were fleshy pillows meanwhile enjoying the show of her sister making out with him.

Weiss and Blake continued shedding their clothes little by little until both graceful girls wore nothing but their birthday suits. Weiss seemed a bit bashful first due to being naked in front of others, but quickly relaxed and undid her hair bun letting her long flowing hair fall free. Blake untied her bow revealing her cute feline ears as it was true natural self clearly undaunted by being nude. Both sets of eyes were enamored with lust as they prowled closer to their prey currently resting back onto the surface of the bed with his clothes slowly being removed as he went.

Nearby Glynda had once again set up her scroll upright atop her dresser in camcorder mode to record this entire intimate evening. She wanted savor all of it and wanted it to end with Jaune emptying himself inside of her. She didn't care if he filled up the girls in the process so as long as she could get what she wanted, which is something she would talk to him about later.

Ruby had reluctantly pulled herself away from his lips so she could get undressed, in her place Blake and Weiss dove in and smothered their lips together with his taking turns inhaling his tongue. Occasionally all three of them kissed together with tongues lathering over each other erotically.

While they did so they placed their hands along his chest feeling along the toned flesh tenderly. Nearby Yang had been hastily discarding her own clothing in order to join in on the fun, she even helped Ruby finish undressing leaving the petite brunette only with her hood as per her style. Glynda had been sitting nearby in a chair with her skirt hunched up and legs spread wide,her hands were between her thighs furiously stroking along her dampening pantyhose covered crotch.

She was getting excited by the sight of her beloved being shared among the younger girls, even more so when Ruby and Yang honed in on his pants hastily trudging them down his ankles to let his fully erect manhood spring forth. Ruby was amazed at the sight of it since she had never actually seen a real one before, her sister merely licked her lips tastily like a hungry lioness seeing something delectable to eat.

They closed in with Yang leading, Ruby was still inexperienced in the matter but followed suit anyway. Her nearly drooling mouth went to his nut sack first, slowly tasting one of his balls and lightly suckling it into her mouth like an ice cube. Ruby decided to follow by example by kissing up his shaft and cradling the other testicle in her dainty hands. The longer she went with it the faster she adapted; one example was her licking up and down the length like a pop-sickle.

Meanwhile up above, Weiss had hunched over Jaune giving him a clear view of her glistening folds just before sitting down on his face in reverse cowgirl position, Blake decided to straddle his broad chest and pull the Schnee heiress onto her in a french kiss visibly showing their tongues worming their way around each other. The Faunus girl was making sure she was at an angle where Gynda's scroll can record it everything in sight and up close. The thought of re-watching this with Jaune and the others later excited her to levels that only her smut novels brought her to.

Weiss hummed and closed her eyes as her body melted due to the bliss of Jaune's strong tongue delving into her depths and worming its way around like a slippery eel. The Faunus girl currently sucking on her tongue certainly added extra levels to that paradigm of arousal. The pale skinned girl reached her hands down to Blake's hips pulling her close enough to cup her ass while Blake herself moved her right hand down between Weiss's thighs in order to furiously stroke her clit in sync while Jaune's serviced her vaginal depths.

Yang and Ruby were now licking on both sides of the appendage occasionally meeting their lips in the middle engaging in an incestuous make-out with Jaune's meat being smothered by their tongues. It was a feeling unlike anything the blonde goof had ever experienced before, almost as as if he had died and gone to heaven. Glynda wedged two fingers into her juicy crevice of flesh furiously rubbing off her lips and flicking her clit at the same time. Picturing Jaune doing the fingering she eventually washed over in orgasm spraying juices all over her chair. That makes this the second piece of furniture in her quarters to be coated in sexual fluids. Her bed would soon be number three.

Jaune grabbed Weiss's petite buttcheeks and continued sucking on her pussy lips fervently slithering his tongue inside her fleshy canal for several minutes until she clenched her thighs on his head hollering inside Blake's mouth. Her pussy convulsed sporadically coating his face with her juices,just as her body was twitching climax she masturbated miss Belladonna to one soon after.

Blake actually purred and ground her hips on his abdomen as she came all over it, wriggling her hips back and forth in the process.

Jaune'ss arousal levels reached it's peak with the sisters servicing his cock and Yang knew it, she decided to take it all for herself and inhaled the entire length of Arc into her mouth all the way to her throat indirectly pushing Ruby off in the process. The younger girl fumed until she noticed Jaune's nut-sack twitching followed by loud gulping sounds coming from Yang.

She wondered about it until Yang detached herself from his lap and beckoned Ruby to come closer, she did as requested and her sister prodded open her mouth before opening her own showing a pool of semen. The older sister slowly let the white goo drip out of her mouth and into Ruby's essentially feeding her Jaune's essence much to her surprise Ruby took it all in one gulp just as Yang swallowed the rest. The red reaper was unsure of the taste but grew accustomed to it before deciding to lick some remaining cum off of Yang's chin and refreshing her mouth with a taste satisfied 'ah'.

"Tasty isn't it?" Yang stated with a grin.

Weiss dismounted Jaune's head and walked over to bring out her weapon; Myrtennaster. She clocked the chamber to a golden dust crystal and caste a spell that involved the visual of a clock glyph speeding forward before pointing it at Jaune empowering him with the magic attribute.

His body suddenly felt ready for rounds two, three, all the way to five with that re-energize spell.

"There, enough energy for all five of us, we all want to enjoy this, Jaune. Me first if you all don't mind." Weiss stated receiving no protest from the other girls since they had more plans for foreplay with the Arc while she gives him her virginity.

Seconds later Weiss got on her hands and knees in a doggy position and soon bounced back/forth with Jaune's thrusts. Behind him there was Ruby cuddling against his back affectionately while Yang stood herself up closer to his face letting him suck on her breasts in tandem. Blake sat before Weiss spread eagle letting the Schnee heiress tongue out her juicy cunt. There was a trickle of blood seeping from Weiss's snatch as it was her first time, she gave her virginity to Jaune and will never regret it. Usually ninjas or other huntresses in training lose their hymen due to extreme training conditions or have it softened to an extent, but that wouldn't be the case with her anymore and never will be.

Her petite pale body rocked back and forth on Glynda's large bed with Jaune firmly gripping her hips while hammering away gingerly into her pussy. Gradually his thrusts became faster and his hips slammed harder into the snow haired girl,he was getting close again and while he was pounding away he busied himself with nibbling along Ruby's neck making her squeal in aroused delight. Yang was busy fondling her sister's breasts from behind while she was melting to his touch. Soon enough Weiss pulled up from Blake's lap and let out an almighty scream in result to a motherload of an orgasm, she thrashed about undulating wildly on the bed and squeezing her pussy on his length. Jaune tore himself way form Ruby's chest and groaned audibly loud enough indicating his hips ceased slamming depositing a heavy load of cum into the heiress. After a few more seconds of cumming he withdrew from Weiss's cum-dripping hole leaving her to collapse in a sexually dazed and satisfied state. Yang was next.

Jaune was laid across the bed with Blake on his chest again smothering his face in her breasts while Yang mounted Arc in a cowgirl position. What was left of her hymen breached when he sheathed himself inside her, she hollered loudly as her virginity had been stripped away for good. Her mane of hair lit up in a golden blaze indicating her semblance went active, usually it only does so when receiving high impact hits in battle or entering a state of intensity. This was a little of both. Her pussy clamped down on Jaune's cock eagerly swallowing it to the hilt, soon she began bouncing with her tits bouncing along with her. Ruby was on the couch with Goodwitch getting warmed up for her turn by having the blonde elder woman grind the younger girl's virgin cunt with her own in a scissoring position.

It wasn't like any of them to be this raunchy sure, but the intimacy of this session carried them so far, and deep down they knew this may be a common everyday thing in the future should they stay with their beloved for the long haul. After awhile of frantic bouncing Yang, though inexperienced, felt her end coming close and with an almighty cry of ecstasy she thrashed and undulated with the rod flesh sheathed firmly inside. Of course Jaune let himself go within the haze of lust upon feeling Yang's womanhood squeeze and milk his meat for all its worth. Rope upon rope of semen filled her depths for nearly a minute until she dismounted leaving herself in the same state as Weiss.

Now it was Blake's turn, the Faunus girl cooed and purred as she cuddled up against Jaune while he sat on the bed with Goodwitch's head bobbing up and down in his lap. Ruby was on the other side of his shoulders feeling up all around his body. She beckoned Blake to come closer and engaged in a raunchy french kiss directly in front of him for his enjoyment thus further sparking his arousal to new heights. Neither girl in the room was a full blown lesbian, this was just part of the deal in being Jaune's personal harem, but it was indeed a profound turn on for all. Glynda retracted her head all the way to the tip of his cock before shoving her face all the way down where pubic hairs tickled her nose, she repeated this heavy deepthroating process several times feeling Jaune's member twitch violently with excitement.

Before he could explode inside her mouth she pulled herself off and summoned Blake over to her position. She gestured to the sitting blonde knight and Blake understood the notion moving over to take the position of sitting on his lap in reverse letting his length embed itself all the way inside. The Faunus girl strained her face feeling her depths stretch, she had lost her hymen due to her intense training a long time ago, but this was still the first true experience of losing one's virginity. She sat in his lap wriggling back and forth in repeat succession of being drilled. She was being penetrated very deeply every time and it was getting her ever closer to letting loose.

While he sat back and let the Faunus girl hump herself on his lap, Glynda and Ruby took turns in taking the his face to theirs in sucking on his tongue in tandem occasionally meeting all three mouths together in an vigorous tongue threesome. A little while later he laid back letting Blake continue bouncing herself up and down on while Ruby sat on his face letting her virgin pussy be eaten out by him while Glynda straddled his chest and cupped the younger girl's breasts in her hands. The mix combination of this intense arrangement soon came to an apex with Blake tensing up on his lap and feeling her womanly muscles convulse desperately trying to milk Jaune! Of course it succeeded in bringing him off with her since he was once again spewing forth copious amounts of cum into another fertile huntress. Blake was now the third girl to collapse on the bed resting in a very blissful sate.

Now it was time for the moment of truth; Ruby Rose. The two last conscious females arranged themselves to be on top of each other sandwiched together as Jaune took to the spot behind them prodding his member between their glistening pussies. Glynda was on top and held his length with her right hand guiding it towards Ruby's maidenhood. Prodding open her pussy lips little by little Jaune looked to Ruby for confirmation, she nodded instantly signaling him to go ahead. With a firm thrust he drilled his cock all the way inside Ruby Rose's cunt completely claiming her virginity. She would've let out an ear piercing scream had she not stifled herself, fortunately Glynda calmed her down as traced a soothing finger around her adjusted himself inside her unbelievably tight passage, soon enough he started thrusting himself forward gradually picking up pace. Ruby started moaning with more of a pleasurable tone now rather than a pained one since she was now accustomed to the sensation of his appendage burrowing inside her. Glynda was getting even more excited watching her two students having sex with her literally in between, as more thrusting undulations came she pressed her shifting breasts against Ruby's smaller ones as they shuffled back and forth. Ruby was incredibly tight down there and Jaune knew he couldn't last long, Glynda soon rolled herself off of her to let the two embrace each other in a very up close missionary position so they could lock lips once more.

They truly appeared as lovers on the eve of a romantic honeymoon. Ruby's legs hiked up around his backside locking together instantly around his waist just as her arms locked themselves around his neck. Jaune's form hunched over her while it was slamming away into her, soon they moaned together loudly when their bodies undulated in unison! Jaune's hips twitched and slapped against Ruby Rose's body as a flood of sperm started filling up her womanly depths causing her face to scrunch up in ecstasy. After nearly a minute of non-stop cumming Jaune withdrew from her leaving a cum seeping hole where his penis was and then picked up Ruby to place her on the bed with the rest of her of whom were left in the same state.

Jaune was nearly spent for the night, but he was still ready for one final go with Glynda. The green eyed woman looked into his eyes lovingly and soon pulled him into another embrace as he sheathed himself inside her snatch once more. As time went on the two engaged in various sex positions around the room; from laying on the couch with Jaune plowing her from the side while kissing her to pressing her against the wall's surface with her ankles placed on his shoulders. Their bodies were sweaty and practically melded together, Jaune was reaching his final climax and looked deeply into Glyda's eyes as he plunged into her. The two then took to the floor engaged in missionary position so they could never look away from each other while they consummated, Glynda truly loved Jaune and despite all possible problems in the future she wanted to have his child. Which maybe why she reflexively wrapped her legs tightly around his buttocks not giving him a chance to pull out.

"J-jaune...! I love you...I LOVE YOU!" She hollered out feeling her back arch and her body thrash about with Jaune slamming his hips into her one final time before saying: "I -I love you too,so much Glynda!"

Glynda smiled pleasantly when she felt wave after wave of potent sperm flooding her possibly fertile depths for the second time today. Jaune continued cumming gradually feeling his balls drain dry as they emptied inside his first beloved. Finally tired and completely spent he collapsed on top of Glynda engaging the blonde minx in a passionate make-out. Eventually they woozily stood up and made their way up to the bed to rest along with the girls of team RWBY. All six bodies naked, sweaty, and reaking of sex huddled together comfortably underneath the blankets. Now all of them were sleeping peacefully ready to brave the next day together. Come what may from this arrangement.

Glynda cradled her stomach smiling and cuddled next to Jaune while thye were swept awyu in the bliss of sleep.

Pyrra Nikos lay huddled on her bed going over what she had witnessed, desperately hoping her mind was playing tricks on her, but that certainly wasn't the case. She knew what she saw yet didn't understand why or how it happened. She also wanted to know why she wasn't blowing the whistle on them, or the reason that she was touching herself at the thought of it all. She needed resolution and to confront the two in order to see how she wanted to get involved in it. She didn't know why, but she didn't want it to stop, she simply wanted in on it for she loved Jaune too much to let him be hoarded by anyone else.

Two weeks later...

Picking herself up from kneeling by the toilet in her washroom, Glynda shakily stood to recover herself. She looked to the side and grabbed the 'test kit' by the counter once again reading it with a smile creeping on her face. "My my, I wonder how he'll take it." She giggled to herself.

**End of chapter**

To be continued in the next 'Goodwitch' Segment.

Next chapter: Cinder's corruption(Due to very popular demand this chapter idea wins by a landslide, with the Emerald one making a close second. Don't worry, guys this chapter feature some Emerald action too since she is Cinder's cohort. This chapter update will come sooner, trust me.)

Chapter after that: Emerald the personal belly dancer.(This was voted second most and will indeed get its spot right behind the cinder chapter. There really isn't many Emerald anything stories out there with this kind of content.)

AN: I've decided to forego the Ruby solo chapter for right now since the Cinder Corruption one was voted so highly. Got to please the fans after all, down below are my suggestions for the the chapter update ideas after the above two chapters. Plz leave any thoughts comments, ideas, reviews, if you have any.

Upcoming chapters- Schnee Sisterly bonding (WeissxJaunexWinter)

Faunus in heat(VelvetxJaunexBlake)

Nightclub triad (YangxJaunexMiltiaxMelanie)

 


	7. Cinder's Corruption(Jaune/Cinder Fall)

**Knight and his Maidens**

Chapter Seven: _Cinder's Corruption_

By Azurewings

 

I didn't know anything about her before, at first she was just a visiting student from another academy participating in the Vytal festival, but secretly she is the sinister mastermind behind all the chaos in Vale, and she always got what she wanted...no matter what. Recently what she had wanted...was me, the golden-eyed woman named Cinder had me at her mercy and I'll admit that she was breathtakingly beautiful in the more traditional womanly way. Her bouncy raven colored hair flowed majestically with her, her makeup and nails were always done expertly with precise refinement, and her entire fine dressed appearance radiated both beauty and power in the eye of the beholder. Her eyes however...those gleaming gold eyes that could stare into your soul captivated me whenever they lit up like embers. It was her dark allure and her dominating will among all her other grand qualities that broke me, she had made me hers. And...I'll admit to enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

 

While listening in on professor port's class Jaune was scribbling in his journal about how boring it was to hear the self-indulged veteran go on about his glory days. What he didn't know was that he was being surveyed by a foreign pair of eyes from across the room.

Those amber colored irises belonged to the majestic woman otherwise known as Cinder. Beside her sat the ever-present pair of cohorts that usually participate in all her long term schemes regarding the Vale kingdom. currently they were casting curious looks at their 'leader' regarding her interest in the blonde male student sitting across the room from them.

"I think I know that look, what are you planning, Cinder?" Emerald Sustrai asked turning her face in the direction of her mentor.

Cinder took a moment to answer before turning her face sideways to speak to her subordinate."Oh, just a little something I have in mind for our little Arc descendant over there. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were eyeing him like a schoolgirl making googly eyes at a school crush." Mercury commented chiming in.

"Or like he was something to eat. What's so special about Arcs anyway? I've haven't been in Vale long enough to soak in the history lessons that mention them." Emerald added earning a brief nod from Cinder.

"I'm not surprised you haven't, but throughout history Arcs have been regarded as great holy warriors that were able to slay legions of Grimm with ease. They were highly coveted for their skill and sought out by each of the four kingdoms in Remnant, in fact a statue of one famous Arc warrior stands erect in front of this very academy." Cinder began catching Emerald's cultural interest. Mercury simply kicked back in his chair completely disinterested as she went on. "Of course nothing lasts forever; as time went on the lineage dwindled with many falling in battle and some deciding to live outside the kingdoms protecting unaffiliated villages. They are very scarce now, almost extinct in fact, so the fact that one male Arc is in the very room really peaks my interest."

The tan skinned girl quickly scanned her eyes left and right before leaning in to speak again. "So...what are you thinking? You want this Jaune Arc to be included in our ranks? He seems like the goody two-shoes type that would be loyal to Beacon, plus I really doubt that he's anywhere near strong."

Cinder's lips curled into a malicious looking smirk as she turned her head back over to lock her view on Jaune scribbling notes down. "I have something in mind alright, but while you are correct about him not being powerful I intend to remedy that. As for loyalty...well I believe I can change that with a little incentive." She stated confidently maintaining that evil look on her face while licking her lips seductively.

Emerald seemed unsure and glanced nervously back over at the aforementioned blonde wondering what her 'boss' had in mind for the poor soul. Mercury had lost all interest in whatever his female compatriots were discussing as he was currently immersed in playing an app game on his personal scroll. 'Meh, whatever they got going on seems like a girls only thing, count me out.'

Cinder turned her golden gaze to her underling who flinched under her stare. "Emerald I'm going to need you with me for what I have planned. Follow my lead." She instructed to the nodding green haired girl.

"Yes, Cinder." The green haired thief complied nodding reluctantly.

"Excuse me, Jaune, is it?" Cinder's voice called out innocently to the retreating backside of Jaune Arc.

Jaune blinked twice in mild surprise then turned around to face the fellow academy student calling out his name. "Yes? Did I forget something in class?"

"Actually no, I just wanted your assistance with something I'm working on. My name is Cinder by the way." the devious golden eyed woman stated holding out her hand. Jaune politely shook and greeted her with a goofy smile.

"So...what do you need my help with? I don't mind at all since I'm kinda free on the schedule today." Jaune explained retracting his hand. Jaune referred to his day where he wasn't on schedule for training with Pyrrha or doing any missions for Beacon. His team sometimes kept to themselves on days like these.

"Perfect." She thought wickedly.

"I'm doing a history report for professor Oobleck on famous heroes of Remnant and I was wondering how much of the Arc linage you would be kind enough to tell me. I'm sure you know a fair amount about Arcs given that you're one yourself." She explained causing him to blush sheepishly.

"Well I don't know how much I can tell you that you probably already learned from the classes here, but alright then. Where shall we begin studying?" Jaune accepted wondering where this attractive foreign student wanted to take their study session.

"I have just the place in mind, if you'll follow me." Cinder beckoned leading in front of him with a smirk written on her face.

"Oohh, where am I? How'd I get here? Cinder...? Anybody?" Jaune groggily asked blinking his eyes open and taking in the sight of his surroundings that appeared to be an unfamiliar room which clearly wasn't his own. The unknown place he was in appeared to be an elaborately decorated bedroom that seemed quite spacious. Looking around it fit the textbook example of a royal bedchamber only royalty were allowed to use. Jaune had no idea such a room had been inside Beacon, which he hoped he was still at. He also took note that he was lying face up on an extravagant bed clearly queen sized. The last thing he remembered was himself walking alongside Cinder on their way to the designated study place somewhere inside a deeper unexplored part of Beacon, it was right about that time when he was knocked out.

"Well this is something. I'd better get out of here and get some...answers...?" Jaune trailed off when just realizing he had much of his clothing removed, all that remained on him were a pair of boxers and white tee shirt. His eyes especially went wide when he noticed of his feet and hands being tied to the posts of each corner of the bed he laid on. "If this is Nora or Yang's idea of a prank it is not funny, big props on the effort and legitimacy, but still not funny at all!"

"You should keep yourself quiet. It's not that yelling will do anything, there's no one else here either inside or outside this room, the yelling for help just kills the mood." A dark female voice spoke from the darkness of the room. Jaune's view turned in that direction.

"Hey now, come on out. This stopped being funny about five seconds ago." Jaune stated hearing a dark chuckle from the voice. Out stepped Cinder dressed not in her school uniform but rather in her own personal duds; a blazing red dress showing plenty of leg and a bit of cleavage while emanating an air of sexual allure.

"Cinder? What's the big idea? I thought you wanted my help to study my family lineage, why are you knocking me out and tying me to...your bed?" Jaune finished that sentence with a bit of red blushing. He immediately caught the idea that he was about to be raped, or simply a victim in an elaborate humiliation prank.

"I  **do**  want to study Arc lineage, Jaune. More specifically I want to study...you." She leaned in close to him granting Jaune a peak at her cleavage barely covered by her dress top.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fairly certain I can find a very significant use for you in my plans to take back the kingdom of Vale." She revealed causing him to tense up as she went on. "In case you're wondering what I mean by that allow me to break it down for you. This so called 'academy' is really just an old castle once belonging to a royal family that I am part of, I seek to take it back along with the whole kingdom. To do that I must collaborate with the lowest of the low; Torchwhick, the White Fang, as well as hide among these unsuspecting students in this sickening charade."

Jaune's mind was reeling, there was no way this was real, it had to be a dream induced by bad cafeteria food. Though deep down he knew this was reality, this beautiful woman is actually an enemy and a very clever one at that. Jaune was legitimately afraid of what she had in mind for him.

"So you're the one behind the breach, I take it? Why would I work for you?" Jaune ended the sentence acidly after seeing her nod in confirmation to the breach accusation.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know." She whispered and took him by surprise when she grabbed his face to forcefully bring against hers in a passionate kiss. His eyes went wide in shock, he felt Cinder slid her tongue past his lips squirming around his own. If his mind wasn't dazed with arousal he'd resist, but she knew what she was doing; she knew how to make him weak in her grasp.

After nearly half a minute of the forceful lip-lock Cinder retracted her mouth from his lips leaving a thin trail of saliva behind. Jaune's face appeared dazed, he was french kissed against his will and didn't muster up the energy to be angry about it.

"Looks like you enjoyed that quite a bit." Cinder stated seductively trailing her left hand along his now bulging crotch.

"Yeah..." Jaune, still stupefied, was barely able to answer.

"You could have more, much more than that if you want. All you have to do is...join me, Jaune Arc." She said leaning to whisper the last part into his ear in an alluring voice.

It was then that Jaune quickly shook his head snapping himself out of his trance and coming back to his senses. "I...could never join you. You're an enemy of Beacon, you planned the breach that let Grimm loose into the city to terrorize and hurt people. I don't know what you want me for, but I'm not siding with you." He stated defiantly with a look of determination in his eyes.

Instead of being affronted, Cinder simply smirked and trailed her left hand up from his crotch space to underneath his shirt stroking his bare skin. "I was hoping you'd say that..." She said with a wicked smile and channeled a bit of incendiary magic to her finger tips.

A light sizzling sound soon followed and Jaune's face scrunched in pain. The hand that she slid underneath his shirt was lightly searing his flesh. He grit his teeth and endured it trying not to cry out in pain. "...Because that means I get to have a lot of fun breaking you." Cinder concluded her sentence deactivating her magic and letting Jaune's skin cool. She made sure not to burn him enough to leave scars, just enough to make him feel intense pain under her grasp.

"How can an Arc be so weak? Answer me, Jaune. How could one from such a prestigious lineage be one of the weakest hunters in all of Beacon?" Cinder asked half-mockingly and half-serious as she looked down into his eyes.

Jaunt looked to the side averting her eyes in shame, he knew there was truth in her words, he just hated to admit how unremarkable he was compared to the others. "I know...I wish I was as great as Ruby or skilled as Weiss, but I'm not. I've known before entering Beacon that I was in over my head, but I wanted to prove myself and live up to the Arc name."

"But you can't, you know why? Because you are the weakest hunter in this entire academy, I believe even your friends think you're a joke." She stated smiling sadistically.

Jaune's face hardened as he glared at her. "I don't believe you, you don't know them like I do, Cinder."

_'That's it, put on a tough guy front. The more you fight the better it'll be for me.'_  She thought moving her hands to her own shoulders to undo the straps of her red dress. Jaune's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her undressing in front of him, he was irritated by her insults earlier and now heated arousal slowly crawled over his top hem of her extravagant red dress came undone and fell loosely down to her abdomen revealing her bra-less double C-cup breasts. They were pale in color and perfect in their bouncy shape, they were also about the same size as Yang's if not a little bigger. Jaune felt his mouth water and struggled to shake his head of perverted thoughts involving his enemy.

Cinder trailed her hands smoothly down his torso to the hem of his boxers tugging them slowly past his hips revealing his firmly erect phallus for her to behold. "You can tell yourself you're not tempted as much as you want, but your body is certainly far more honest." She cooed gliding her left hand over his nutsack softly cradling the sensitive mound of flesh.

"Does this feel good, Jaune? I can certainly treat you better than those so-called 'friends of yours at Beacon." She whispered moving her head down to his genitals. What he didn't see was a strange looking syringe containing sparking green fluid inside. Her lips trailed kisses up along his balls to his shaft and ending at the tip where she pursed her lips.

"They're still my friends, and you're still an enemy of Beacon!" He cried out defiantly struggling not to show his pleasure at the sensation of a gorgeous woman nestling her lips along his cock.

'Let's change your perception of that, shall we?' She thought maliciously ceasing her actions and injecting him in the neck with the strange substance before tossing it aside.

Jaune's head tussled back and forth as the mind-rending hallucinations took effect flashing various instances in his mind of everyone he cared about at Beacon.

"I actually regret having you be my first friend, Jaune. I knew how weak and inexperienced you were the moment we met, which is why I didn't want you as my partner. Fortunately I wound up with someone other than you, boy did I dodge a bullet." An mental image of Ruby stated shaking her head at him in pity before walking away with her back to him.

Jaune's heart broke a bit at the sight, in the back of his mind he knew it was some kind of trick Cinder was playing on him, but that didn't hide the truth in her words. The next image was of Weiss and Pyrrha slowly distancing themselves from him in disgust.

"Blegh, I'm glad you finally took a hint and stopped flirting with me! The thought of such a dorky weakling like you lusting after me made me sick. You should really feel ashamed of yourself for dragging down Pyrrha so much, she has greater potential that is squandered by spending time with you." Weiss spat glaring at him.

His heart cracked a bit more, he still held reason that it was all fake, but the plausibility of Weiss saying all that to him was far too accurate to bear. The redheaded spartan standing next to the heiress looked ashamed and averted her eyes from his. "I had hoped you could realize how I felt about you, Jaune, but I suppose that was hoping for too much. No matter the circumstances and no matter the growth you believe you obtained you may always be the same failure I met that day. The one that plays at being a hero when he didn't even understand aura or can't even use his semblance. I...regret feeling love for you, Jaune. This is goodbye." Pyrrha concluded sadly and turned on her heel walking away from him along with Weiss.

That was when his heart shattered into a million pieces and Jaune envisioned himself reaching out to them with his hands desperately trying to get them back, but it was futile and they varnished. Those three girls were the ones that mattered most to him in all of Beacon and seeing something like their rejection of him feel so real and so possible left the young Arc broken. He looked around in the darkness with tearful eyes until he saw Cinder herself appear before him with a sweet and caring face appearing as though she were an angel sent to ease his pain.

The vision of her kneeling down to cradle him in her arms ended with Jaune clinging to her body like his life depended on it. Soon the hallucination faded and he was back in reality with the very woman holding him captive.

After that mind-shredding hallucination he suddenly saw her in a brighter light, almost as is she were his savior, almost but Jaune was no fool. He knew what he experienced wasn't real, but the trauma and possibilities of all of it were still profound.

"Y-you...could drug me...all you want...but I'm not pledging my loyalty to you. No matter...what you show me." Jaune said weakly in defiance causing the raven haired woman to frown.

"Hmm, you're a tough nut to crack...and speaking of which..." She stated moving her gaze downward as his erectile flesh. Her golden eyes quickly scanned back up to his face sparking concern in him right before her head descended to his lap.

Jaune suddenly felt the spongy moist sensation of lips suckling his nutsack along with the soft fleshy grip of her right hand feeling up his shaft. Her lipstick covered lips curled and suckled the tender flesh of his testicles while her hand firmly stroked his shaft up and down slowly. She continued her ministrations with his resolve chipping away every second, she could tell he was struggling to deny his body's urges and that was what she counted on.

"Cinder...stop..." Jaune weakly pleaded feeling his body's needs override his rationality, part of him wanted her to give him release despite the circumstances she put him in. Cinder inwardly smiled and pulled her head up to where the tip of his cock caressed her lips, her vexing golden eyes darted to his taking in the sight of his desperation for release, she then parted her lips and inhaled the tip of Jaune's cock.

His face and body tensed up in response, Cinder had him at her mercy but had not broken him yet. The tip of his cock were pursed between her juicy lips while her tongue slithered all over it, her right hand had taken to gently fondling his balls in rotation as she worked the tip of his meat inside her mouth.

A few seconds later Jaune's head lurched backwards and his body thrashed along the bedspread, Cinder had just inhaled all of Jaune's length into her mouth and into throat. Her nose was being tickled by some of the golden pubic fuzz down below, but the taste and sensation of the girth filling up her oral cavern made up for it.

Audible sucking sounds could be heard as Cinder now pushed/pulled her head against his lap, each time she completely swallowed the thick and meaty dick of Arc. Her hands were pressed against both sides of his crotch pushing apart his inner thighs while she bobbed her head furiously.

The walls of his body's restraint were breaking apart and soon eruption would be imminent, but just when he was close to blissful release Cinder stops completely and removes herself from his lap. Her mouth completely abandoned his irritably twitching length leaving the job unfinished and Jaune agitated greatly.

"W-why did you stop...!?" He pleaded briefly forgetting his situation now that his body wanted paradise.

Cinder smirked noticing his impatience along with the twitching phallus that demanded release. "Why should I give the full package if you won't ally with me. You get a free sample at best, unless..." She then leaned in close to his face. "...you actually want to join me if it means laying with this beautiful face every night, Jaune." She whispered seductively making him sweat.

"I-I-I...can't join you...no matter how badly you're...making me want you." He stated looking to the side almost disgusted with himself for turning down such an offer from a beautiful woman.

He heard her laugh next, it was almost twisted and sadistic in tone. "Even with the very likely truths of how your friends perceive you?"

Jaune remained quiet until he felt another searing touch against his chest courtesy of her left hand. He hissed in pain and turned his head back to face her. "I...can't hate them...no matter how they see me."

"Or rather you can't have them no matter how much you want them. All those beautiful huntresses around you, each one so skilled and so strong in their own right, but you feel inadequate around your peers, don't you?" Cinder deducted astounding Jaune. Her perception was frighteningly accurate. "What if you could have them, Jaune? What if I helped unleashed your full potential to be one of the most powerful hunters in Remnant like you were destined to be? You have the potential for it, I can see it."

His mind and will were wavering every time her words rang true, despite his core being that of a noble huntsman-in-training, he still had weaknesses and needs that Cinder was indeed exploiting.

"If I help you become the lord you were always meant to be you could claim every single one of your dream girls; such as the Schnee heiress, that feline Faunus, and even your adored scythe wielder along with her buxom blonde sister. Why stop there? The ones you share a dorm with should be easy enough, especially since the redhead already has it bad for you. The two girls from team CFVY can also be yours for the taking, it doesn't matter how strong they claim to be. You can have each and every one of them, and all you have to do is one simple thing for it. If you're still unsure I'll even offer up some incentive first." Cinder whispered leaning close to his face. She lightly flicked one of his earlobes with her tongue before moving back and standing up off the bed.

She turned around showing her bare back to him and placed her hands on either side of her disheveled dress. Little by little they moved south dragging the rest of the shimmering red cloth down past her hips and legs. He took notice of the strange tattoo marking down the middle of her backside, but his eyes were more preoccupied with the rest of her body shedding dress now pooled around her ankles which she stepped out of it revealing herself in nothing but a thin black thong, which she herself removed soon enough leaving Jaune with his jaw dropped.

Cinder turned around placing her hands up behind her neck as if posing for a lewd magazine, Jaune audibly gulped when taking in the sight of this beautiful woman fully displaying her perfect feminine figure in nothing but her pale flawless skin. He could see the patch of pubic fuzz neatly trimmed just above her delectable womanhood, her breasts were in exemplary shape and only comparable to Yang's, her hips and curves were all honed to supermodel like status despite her immense strengths as a warrior.

She drank in the sight of the obviously entranced Jaune and casually walked over to him with hips swaying seductively. Even if Jaune wanted to fight back and free himself his body's more primal needs overrode his mind, or maybe he didn't want to fight back at all anymore.

Cinder positioned herself to hover him standing on the bed and hunching over fully presenting her breasts to him. His mouth watered at the sight of those squishy flesh melons that he wanted to ferociously suck on, but she had other ideas in mind. She lowered herself back downward, gripping his cock firmly and guiding it just beneath her juicy pussy lips, with a slump she descended gradually accepting his appendage little by little.

"Aaah!" She elicited a cry of delight when sheathing herself completely on the hardened flesh. Jaune's mind was in a haze but it was a blissful haze, he couldn't explain why he didn't want her to get off he simply wanted much more. "Congratulations, Jaune, you have now lost your virginity. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

With that she slowly swayed her hips back on forth with his cock firmly embedded inside, Jaune's face contorted into one of heated bliss as she put her hands on his chest hunching over while she rode him. His hands wanted to grab her buttocks or hips, but they were still restrained.

Back and forth her hips ground against his in unison with her breasts swaying so close to his face he could almost taste them, Cinder's snatch was surprisingly tight despite that she wasn't a virgin, but all the same being inside her was nirvana for his cock.

She started swaying faster causing Jaune to audibly moan his pleasure in result. His eyes closed in relaxed pleasure and when they did Cinder took the opportunity to pull 'something' out of the side of the bed. It appeared to be another syringe containing a mysterious rainbow colored substance, she had begun bouncing on his lap and smirked to herself when she put the needle to his neck injecting him.

_'This should help speed things along; it'll loosen up your inhibitions and enable you to perceive me as the objects of your desire. Enjoy, Jaune, I know I will.'_  Cinder thought to herself tossing it aside and continued bouncing herself on his pole. Her tits were jiggling and her back was arched, both bodies glistening in sweat and both faces gazing into each other with bedroom intimate eyes.

Jaune was so close to cumming and Cinder knew this,but before he could get to his sweet release something unexpected happened. He opened his eyes to a very strange sight; Ruby Rose in place of Cinder.

"Aaah... Jaune, keep it up. I'm so close...so close..!" She cutely stated undulating her cute petite body on his pole.

_'Ruby? How could she be here?_  His mind raced still very much affected by the drug.

"That's it, Jaune. Make me yours and let it all out inside me." She cried out jovially with her lithe perky tits jiggling upward."I love yooouuu...!"

_'Ruby...'_  Jaunt thought with his body flaring with lust upon seeing the silver eyed girl in all her cuteness. He blinked once again seeing the displacement of Ruby to someone else riding his length cowgirl style.

Yang took her place next, the blonde brawling babe rocked her hips back and forth while keeping a flirty grin. 'C'mon, ladykiller, get rougher with me! I like it wild and rough, don't be afraid to be aggressive. Assert yourself over me and don't forget that these are all yours." Yang added gesturing to her bouncing boobs. She licked her lips seductively until her form changed to that of Pyrrha's.

Jaune's face changed to an expression of surprise upon seeing his spartan partner ride his lap with her hair undone flowing freely. in her athletically toned birthday suit no less.

"Jaune, I've always wanted this, I've always wanted you...you have the potential to be much stronger than you know. That's what I see in you. Now use that strength and claim me as your wife and future mother of your children. I want it all, Jaune, I want you." She cooed lovingly before the visual of her form shifted to Weiss.

She was with her hair down just like Pyrrha and within the same petite body type as Ruby if not a little bigger in breast size. Her piercing blue eyes stared into his dazed with love. "You finally got stronger, Arc, you stand on good ground with me and my team despite what I initially thought of you. I think you've made yourself plenty worthy of me, now let me...make myself worthy of you." She said in the same tones as the others.

Her image changed to Blake, who had her bow removed fully showing her cat ears and was purring with each intense bounce she made atop of him. She didn't say much save for one thing; "Let's make a half-Faunus half-human child together, Jaune. I know you've always looked at me in that way. Think I didn't catch starting at my ass from time to time? Make me yours, forever.."

the hallucinations faded back to reality with Cinder in the same spot on his crotch except in reverse cowgirl. When she turned around to face him and that's when he truly soaked in her beauty and majestic appearance. It may have been a side-effect of the drug used on him, but Cinder appeared as a radiant angel to him, one would he gladly stand beside forever. He fell in love. She smiled noticing his face straining thus signalling his coming release, but something else happened instead.

Cinder quickly dismounted him leaving the job unfinished, Jaune possessed a look of both great irritation and impatience. "W-why?! Why did you stop?" He pleaded feeling his release was within reach, and denied. The feeling was torture to him and was especially a horrid experience to be blue-balled by such a beautiful woman that he realized he was in love with.

"Don't get me wrong, I was so close too, and the feeling is incredibly intoxicating, but all you received was 'sample'. Why would I give you the full packaged deal if you won't swear you allegiance to me? Hardly sounds fair, doesn't it" Cinder stated offhandedly and took a seat by the bedside hovering her chest teasingly over Jaune's face.

His mouth was so close to those tantalizing melons yet they felt so far, he wanted to taste them and to suck on those nipples, but he was being denied everything. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. The drug's side effects enabled him to be very uninhibited thus he has saw no reason nor moral principle to decline her offer anymore.

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll swear loyal to to you! Just no more teasing me and let me have it! Please!" He shouted with his eyes shut, his pride and allegiance to Beacon sent down the drain.

Cinder made a triumphant sneer and moved herself over to his angrily twitching cock. She was close enough for his skin to feel her breath on it and he wondered what was she waiting for.

"Do it formally, Jaune. I don't want a rushed answer no matter how in need of release you are. Make it official." Cinder demanded with firm feminine tone.

Jaune reluctantly nodded. "I, Jaune of the Arc family, hereby declare my undying loyalty and allegiance to you;Cinder Fall. As an Arc I never go back on my word."

"And neither shall I." She answered accepting his pledge before plunging her mouth wholly down on his cock taking extra long and extra hard sucks of his meat.

Jaune's senses were sent back into a pleasured state and his peak of arousal grew once more. The inside of Cinder's mouth was unlike anything he had ever felt prior to this circumstance; the sensation of her moist fleshy oral passage enveloping his cock in fast-paced suction was proving too great. He was soon to release all of his essence, Cinder had meanwhile dove her left hand beneath her inner thighs masturbating with two fingers in her pussy and a thumb rubbing her clit.

He ears picked up the sound of Jaune's howl followed by his hips bouncing off the bed rampantly with her face driven to the waist. Inside her oral cavity the thick appendage twitched wildly spewing forth globs of semen down her throat. Her face contorted to an expression of tasteful delight as she graciously swallowed every drop without gagging.

Soon enough he ceased cumming yet maintained the rigidity in his length. Cinder drew herself back and closed her mouth as soon as it left the slick pillar of flesh. Jaune took notice of her cheeks being puffed indicating that she still held some of his cum inside, she ensured that he was still watching when she made one last gulp swallowing the rest of it. She opened her mouth wide to show him no trace of it remained..

"Quite delicious, Arc flavor is truly sublime and I shall be having it quite often from you for now on, my love." She whispered licking around her lips and standing to move herself up atop the bedspread with her legs spread before him. Her right hand's fingers were placed on her labia spreading her pussy lips wide for him alone to behold. "I hope you're ready for more."

"Yes! I...need it! I need more of you and I will have it!" Jaune bellowed, his mind completely possessed by lust. His body lit up with glowing white aura that somehow granted him enough strength to break free of his bonds allowing him to prowl over Cinder. She was taken back, but would do nothing to stop him since this was as she planned.

_'I will have them all!'_  He thought mentally picturing all the girls he hallucinated on him earlier.

_'Success, with only a pair of Dust infused hallucinogenics, some blue-balling, and a woman's touch I now have a male Arc in my thrall. Oh the things we'll do together, Jaune, soon you'll be a huntsman above all and will have your personal slew of consorts including myself at your side.'_  Cinder thought triumphantly as the now corrupted Jaune hovered over ready to screw her senseless.

Jaune's will was broken and his morality inverted, his mind was now twisted thanks to the hallucinogenic visuals of Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha all riding him followed by the blue-balled denial of Cinder. He was now driven into a sex crazed frenzy with only one aim; to ravage every girl that supposedly denied him in those illusions. He...wanted them all...he wanted to dominate each and every girl he knew at Beacon and he would start with Cinder.

"That's it, Arc. Come and get your reward...lay claim to me just as you will the rest of Beacon's huntresses." Cinder cooed with a sinister smile as she held out her arms to him in welcoming embrace.

He was possessed by a demon of lust now, he pressed down upon her pulling her into his arms and forcefully capturing her lips with his. Jaune aggressively held against his body as he ravaged her tongue with his own. Cinder mentally noted that she greatly enjoyed the dominance he held over her and let him have his way with her.

His right hand went up to her left breast grabbing it in his palm and slowly groping squishy mound in circles. Cinder inwardly mewled her delight at his treatment and spread her legs apart just a bit farther with her pussy quivering in excitement. His tongue lathered and swished around inside her mouth as he fondled her tits for some time before he proceeded to gripping his member and aiming it at that moistening labia. His left hand still held Cinder's above her head in restraint, even though she clearly wasn't resisting, the tip of his cock touched the surface of her cunt and without looking to her for permission he roughly drove himself in.

Her head tussled against the surface of the bedspread she was laid on, Jaune's hips ground against hers in slow grinding rotations. Soon enough his hips began retracting then pushing in a gradually increasing pace, Cinder's back arched up with his hand lifting her lower body up by grabbing her ass while he repeatedly drove his meat into her surprisingly tight passage.

He grunted and slapped his hips in strong forceful thrusts repeatedly into her tight quirm, Cinder raised her right leg up over his buttocks while he pounded of flesh slapping flesh could be hared be heard along with creaking sounds of the bed, both of which quickly escalated with Jaune pounding harder into the tight snatch of Cinder Fall.

"Yes!That's the look I've been waiting for! Dominate me, Arc! Make me yours and take everything you desire!" She cried on the throes of climax. Jaune made one last thrust and drove himself all the way to the hilt when he felt his dick pulse wildly inside her convulsing snatch. Cinder had her tongue out and eyes shut in blissful ecstasy while rope after rope of cum made its way into her womb filling up, her pussy muscles were desperately milking him for all his worth.

Jaune remained there there and soon rested to the side collapsed leaving a a fast-breathing Cinder lying on the bed with a pool of sperm dripping on the the sheets.

Jaune's face quickly changed into one of realization after the sex frenzied state he was in faded. He leaned up taking in the sight of the freshly raped Cinder looking dazed with satisfaction.

_'Oh no...! What have I done? I...I ...swore to forever serving her...and then I raped her...! Even though she was an enemy I shouldn't have done that. What have I done!?'_  Jaune mentally screamed at himself and reveled in the fact that he did indeed enjoy the supposedly despicable act.  _'...but why is she smiling? Did she really enjoy it that much? I...know I It felt great...!'_  He thought slowly leaving his guilt behind.

He was now completely corrupted...by her.

"Did you enjoy that treat, my beloved?" Cinder cooed creeping up behind him to rest herself against his backside. Jaune could feel her breasts gently squishing against his back as she leaned her head around to inhale his lips into hers for another steamy kiss. He was now enthralled by her and since he can never go back on his word, he had no choice but to loyally serve her and do everything for her and her cause.

"Yeah...I did. I can't lie, I'm...actually excited by the thought of 'conquering' the other girls at Beacon. I can't believe I'm even saying, I must sound like a total dirt bag now." He stated with downcast eyes.

"You'll learn to soon abandon all those glorified morals you once clung to, good and evil are just different shades of the same color, Jaune. Believe me, you are doing the smart thing in helping me, and I will do as I said; be yours and help you take others. I'm already getting titillated by the thought of bearing your children in the future." Cinder explained soothingly caressing his face like a lover would.

He leaned in to kiss her again feeling Cinder's tongue prod to worm against his tongue. After nearly a minute of tender making out she retracted herself and smirked.

"I have a surprise for you, consider it a token of my appreciation for your contribution s well as a sample of things to come." Cinder said getting up off the bed and walking over to the front door of the bedroom. She lightly knocked on it receiving a knock back from the other side, Cinder then unlocked it letting a green haired girl walk into the room with a nervous look on her face.

The brown skinned approached him unsure of what her mentor/master had in store for her. Cinder closed the door and locked, she walked up behind Emerald and held her shoulders gently pushing her closer to Jaune.

"Here it is, this is your next one to claim, my beloved. She is Emerald Sustrai; one of my subordinates helping me in the grand scheme of things." Cinder stated causing her subordinate to be alarmed.

"What?! Cinder, what do you mean by that first part? Am I...being offered to him?!" Emerald cried out panicked, but a stern glare from Cinder's golden eyes silenced her. She knew better than to question or disobey her.

"That's right, he'll take you and claim you as his, just like I was. Trust me, Emerald, you'll soon find yourself wanting him to do that often." Cinder whispered beside her and gently flicked her tongue along her right earlobe.

' _But-!_ ' Emerald's thoughts were interrupted when the masculine blonde wrapped his arms around his lithe body and pulled her mouth onto his lips.

Emerald's face was now blushing, she didn't plan to fight back and reluctantly accepted the situation. She receded into the kiss feeling his tongue aggressively prod her lips apart so it could slather around inside her mouth, she found herself melting into it even more.

Cinder took a seat onto a nearby chair and brought out her scroll to record this moment with a smile.

Soon things escalated with Jaune basically ripping off the part Emerald's outfit that covered her mocha colored breasts unveiling her dark nipples for him. He instructed her to remove her lower clothing, which she did with little hesitation, quickly finding himself hard and ready for round three.

Emerald stared anxiously at the large fully erect phallus of Jaune with a bit of uneasiness mixed with itching arousal in her loins.

He wasted no time and grabbed her by the hips pulling her up to press her back against the surface of the door, she was alarmed at first yet soon found herself wanting. Jaune kept her pinned against the door and held her hips up high to where her bare feet were placed on his shoulders. His left hand held his cock and guided it to her moistening opening, with a rough shove Jaune drove himself into Emerald's pussy.

She briefly screamed in pain and scrunched her face trying to endure, Jaune held a questioning look and noticed a small amount of blood seeping from the hole he just penetrated.

"So you were a virgin, huh?" He said causing her to look up into his face with teary eyes. "Well you're a woman now...my woman." He stated pushing himself forward inhaling her mouth with his again as he adjusted himself inside her womanhood.

His hips started slapping hers slowly with her legs jerking over his shoulders. Soon the pace quickened and his lower body started pounding into her cunt hard eliciting an internal mewl from the brown skinned girl. Her B-cup size breasts jiggled with the undulation as Jaune now made upward thrusts into her pussy causing her to bounce against the surface.

Emerald held her right hand to her mouth biting down on the knuckle with eyes closed in mixed pain/pleasure, over on the chair sat Cinder who had her legs spread wide across diving her fingers into her cum filled snatch while fondling her own breasts. Watching the scene before her sparked enough arousal in her to start masturbating at the sight of it.

Soon both bodies were thrashing in sync with each other and Jaune craned his head back feeling his end approaching, the same could be said for Emerald who felt her toes curl followed by a squeal of euphoria.

Jaune followed suit with another howl of climax and pushed his hips against hers allowing his thrusting lower body to deposit copious amounts of cum into her being. Emerald's pussy continued clamping down on his meat feeling her insides fill up with his spunk just as Jaune continued pumping into her. Soon enough they ceases their shared orgasm and collapsed onto the floor together clearly spent and breathing hard.

Minutes later...

Sitting on the chair in the same room was Jaune looking down at the two women kneeling at his lap obediently licking each side of his hardening cock. Cinder and Emerald both had nearly hypnotized looks on their faces as they cleaned his phallus with their tongues occasionally meeting in the middle for tongue lashing french kiss for his enjoyment.

"I...could get used to this." He said to himself petting their heads.

**End chapter**

Next chapters-

**Emerald the bellydancer** -Jaune/Emerald Solo(canon to Cinder's corruption) (confirmed fetishes: erotic dancing, anal,footplay, vaginal,oil massage, creampies, etc.

**Faunus in heat** \- Blake/Jaune/ Velvet Threeway-(Canon to Bookshopping with Blake)( Confirmed fetishes: maid service, competition sex games,reverse rape, maledom, creampie, threesome, solos, impregnation.)

**Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

Chapters to follow-You choose

**Red rose romance**  -Ruby Solo-(insert fetishes right here)

**Golden and red flower petals** \- Jaune/Pyrrha solo-( mud wrestling, insert fetishes right here)

**Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(Insert fetishes here)

**Redheaded romance** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(insert fetishes here)

An: Thanks for reading, everybody. Be sure to leave your thoughts, comments, reviews, etc. Till next time.

 


	8. Red Rose Romance(Jaune/Ruby)

**Knight and his maidens**

Chapter Eight: _Red Rose Romance_

By Azurewings

 

(This chapter is currently NON-CANON to all previous chapters.)

 

The moment I met her I knew there was something special I felt about this girl, that one cheerful girl who always wore a red hood. Ruby Rose; an exuberant, quirky, fun girl whose noble innocent heart was something I found myself seeking. Ever since the day I pulled her up from the crater she unintentionally created, I made friends with her, shared a lot with her like our drive to be heroes, and fought alongside with her leading the team. I may have had a crush on Weiss before I thought these thoughts, but that was just a silly schoolboy crush, this...was something else. My mind kept thinking about what made Ruby...Ruby; her pure loving smile, her dazzling silver eyes, her upbeat fun personality, and her passionate drive to help people. Even I can see what the source of all these thoughts regarding Ruby meant...it meant I was in love with Ruby Rose.

* * *

 

Running down the hallway leading to her dorm a certain red hooded girl rushed in her search of a certain blonde she desperately needed to find. slowing to a halt in front of team RWBY's dorm room door Ruby Rose slumped over catching her breath. She could've made it here using her semblance, but doing that in narrow hallways often lead to her crashing against a wall.

"Okay...huff...I'm here. Yang better be inside, if there's a time I need advice for 'personal female matters' it is now." Ruby said aloud raising herself up then placing her hand on the doorknob to twist it open.

Ruby's face scanned the room and spotted her sister resting on her bed front side down with her head on a pillow and a book in her hands. Yang was still wearing her uniform except without the shoes, but it was a strange sight for Ruby to see her outgoing sister completely immersed in a book of all things. That was more Blake's thing than anyone's. What's more odd was that her cheeks were flush with red, at the same time she was giggling and sporting a thin trail of drool from the corner of her lips.

_'I wonder what kind of book she's reading that make her look like that?'_  Ruby mentally wondered then entered the room. "Yang?"

"Eeep!" The blonde squeaked in surprise upon just realizing her sister had entered the room. She quickly jumped up from the bed hiding whatever she was reading behind her back. Ruby however was not fooled in the least, she suspected it had to be something their father certainly wouldn't approve of.

"Hey, sis! Didn't...see you there. What's shaking?" Yang asked trying to pass off as nonchalant.

"What were you reading?" Ruby asked in a testing tone crossing her arms. Yang averted her eyes and bit her lip like a child caught red handed, she sighed and reluctantly brought out her hands revealing a little black book titled 'Ninjas of lust: Hardcore edition'.

"Eeeh?! You've been reading one of Blake's romance novels?" Ruby questioned eyeing the cover and noticing the content warning label on the back. Suddenly her cheeks went red from the awkwardness of her sister reading smut. "It's...a naughty book...wow."

Yang quickly recomposed herself and stood upright. "First, it isn't one of Blake's, this little work of art caught my eye when I walked by the bookshop earlier today. Second, it's not...just smut, it's really well written romance with very detailed...uhh...details. I won't go explain any more than that, but I found this to be a guilty pleasure of mine."

"Okay, I won't pry any further, I don't think I would want to know the details anyway." Ruby waved her hands off signaling her disinterest in her sister's new hobby, then she cleared her throat. "Yang...I need help with something, it's something very important."

The blond babe suddenly shifted her cheerful disposition into a more serious one, she was now in full-on 'big sister' mode now. Quickly grabbing Ruby by the shoulders and pulling her into a supportive hug Yang was now cautiously wary of Ruby's unspoken circumstance.

"You can tell me anything, my dear innocent little sister. Did someone attack you? Did a boy force himself on you? What was his name and tell me where I can find him so I can make sure he never does anything like that again." Yang rambled unintentionally smothering Ruby against her chest cutting off her air supply.

"MMhhmpffh!" Ruby struggled to say and used her semblance to escape Yang's vice like grip leaving a few rose petals floating in empty space.

Ruby appeared again on her bunk bed cautious of her sister's next killer hug. Yang noticed she was gone and found Ruby after getting a pillow thrown at her face. "I couldn't breathe because of you! Anyway it's nothing dire like anything you mentioned, much? I could handle any of those, what I need is advice."

The blonde chuckled nervously removing the pillow from her face and awaited Ruby's explanation. "Okay, I admit that was a little much, but go on with it. And come down here already, I'm not gonna hug you again."

"You better not." Ruby warned with narrowed eyes and jumped off the bunk to sit on the floor with Yang.

"There's...someone I really like..." Ruby began looking to the side with a faint blush in her cheeks. Yang simply held a stunned face while covering her opened mouth in shock. "...and I wanted to know what do you yourself do to catch a boy's attention."

' _They grow up so fast!'_  Yang mentally sobbed at Ruby's maturity. "Well, sis, I may be the life at a party and a very social person at that, but...I've never tried flirting with boys before. I'm usually...training and teasing pervs that lust after me and my chest. When you're a warrior like us you tend to ignore the usual girly things." Yang explained sighing, she didn't want to tell Ruby the reason she never vested interest in dating was because her free time was often focused on finding clues to her mother's whereabouts.

Ruby hung her head in disappointment and sighed. "You sure, not even anything? I'm really hurting for help here, sis."

Yang's grin stretched wide and she narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Ooohh, it must be someone pretty special to make you weak in the knees like this. So tell me, who is it?" She asked eager for information.

Ruby raised her head up and seemed reluctant to share anything with her given how she might react."It's...Jaune."

Yang felt like time had froze and her body turned to stone, Ruby blinked several times bewildered at her reaction before waving a hand in front of her face. "Eeeee! Vomit-boy? My sister has a crush on Vomit-boy!? So CUUUTTEEE!" Yang yet again pulled Ruby into another breast smothering hug to which the younger sibling struggled against in futility.

After receiving a punch to the nose Yang let go giggling leaving Ruby to keep an even further distance from her. "So you and Jaune, hm? Do you know if he feels the same way?" She asked now serious.

Ruby seemed uncertain and shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm really hoping so. I plan on telling him how I feel, but I don't want it be rushed and in the eye of everyone else. I need the right moment, the right setting, and a way to catch his attention. That's sorta why I came to you, though now I'm kinda regretting it."

Yang shrugged grinning. "Well, there really isn't any advice I can give from experience, since I don't really have any. Boys just kinda flock to me like flies to a melting candy bar, but there are ideas on getting a boy's attention. I'm just not sure I can recommend those since you're still young. As a big sister I can't in good conscience hand out raunchy ideas for you at the expense of your innocence."

Ruby felt annoyed at that last part. "Yaaannng! I'm not a child! I'm perfectly aware of the birds and bees, I've had the talk with dad right when I started at signal academy. He was afraid that I would've been 'boy-crazy' the moment I hit thirteen, but I'm only crazy about  **this**  boy. Plus I'm not looking for overly sexy ideas in the first place, just something I can...dress up or put on in order to catch his eye in the romantic sense." Ruby finished causing the blonde to wipe away a tear from her, she looked like she was about to pull her into another hug, but the young Rose gripped her sheathed weapon with a gleam in her eye.

Yang chuckled nervously and backed away a bit when noticing that, then she sighed resigning in giving advice. "Like I said before, there isn't really anything I can tell you in good conscience. A lot of ideas I picked up on were mostly raunchy novels like this." She stated holding up her one piece of smutty literature, that's when Ruby felt a light bulb ignite in her head. "Trust me, Ruby, just approach him casually and get him alone. The atmosphere will set itself and you'll have the courage to tell him everything, I know for a fact that Jaune's a sweet guy and wouldn't break your heart like a jerk."

Ruby's face uplifted a little upon hearing those words until Yang finished her thought.

"But if he does...me and Ember Celica will ensure he thinks twice about doing so ever again." Yang added darkly cocking her gauntlets and popping her knuckles. Ruby audibly gulped and noticed the blonde getting up and returning to her brighter demeanor.

"Welp, if we're done here I think I'll be heading off to the bookstore to buy the second volume of 'Ninjas of Lust', I've been thinking of starting my own novel series. I've been inspired by this and now I just need research material." Yang declared putting on her shoes and heading to the door, but before she exited she turned her face back to Ruby. "Just go for it, little sister, it's better to just brunt it and see what happens."

She gave a thumbs up with a wink before closing the door behind her.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted in slight frustration. "Well that wasn't very helpful. If I approach him normally the whole moment might feel too much like a normal platonic thing. I need 'something' for the occasion, something that grabs his attention in a way that says 'This is something special.'" She said aloud to herself and laid back onto the floor mulling in thought.

It was then that she noticed something nearby out of the corner of her eye. She leaned up and noticed it was the book Yang was reading earlier; 'Ninjas of Lust: Hardcore edition'.

_'Yang must've forgot this, or maybe she doesn't think I'll read it for the sake of my 'innocence'.'_  She thought scanning her eyes around the room before picking the book up and opening it. Upon reading and skimming several pages and paragraphs her eyes went wide in mute stupor. Her face was red now due to examining the content.

She fidgeted and reopened the book flipping the pages until she noticed several ideas here and there that included 'catching attention'.

_'This...this could work, I certainly don't own a lot of these strange toys and some of this stuff seems a little crazy, but here's an idea I can work with. I think I now know what to do.'_  She thought reading on and crafting a scenario in her that she could set up for her confession with Jaune.

* * *

 

With a shuffle of clothing Ruby got dressed up in the clothing she chose for this occasion, she looked around making sure no other students would come into the cafeteria hall other than him. Of course that was a matter of chance, it was the weekend and most students and faculty were out on the town of Vale. She knew full well that Jaune was heading this way for it was his usual routine to eat some self-made breakfast before training. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was 'go' time, she closed her eyes and mentally prayed to 'Oum' that her plan would be a success.

"Alright, let's get to work." Ruby readied herself as she faced the oven with the cookie trays and rolls of cookie dough set up around it.

Jaune's nose twitched in notice when he picked up the faint smell of chocolate chip cookies being baked.  _'Aahh...that scent smells so good! Has to be cookies, probably something close to the mom's homemade recipe, I must find it!'_  He thought picking up his pace in the hallway. He rounded a corner and ended up in the vacant cafeteria where the smell seems to originating from. Jaune looked around and notice one of the student kitchens was occupied by someone setting down a tray of freshly baked cookies. "That has to be it, I'll just ask whoever is over there if I can buy a few." He said aloud to himself as he made his way forward. When he thought of those delicious smelling cookies, he didn't think about gorging himself on all of them, he thought of placing them in a basket to share with a special girl he had in mind. One that was usually clad in red and black, one that is...

"..Ruby?" Jaune said aloud causing her to turn her face him locking her beautiful silver orbs onto his cobalt ones, but what really caught Jaune's attention was what she was wearing. His nose trickled a bit of blood when he took in the sight of her; she was...naked or rather appeared so behind a white apron with nothing but her bare skin clad in a skimpy two piece swimsuit. It was matched to her color skin of red and black; black being the cloth of the somewhat revealing swimwear and red being the the frilly trim decorating it. It was a sight to behold and given the initial impression of being nearly completely nude behind the apron aroused something inside Jaune.

"H-hey Jaune! I...was hoping you'd notice the smell. It's my own personal recipe." Ruby, who was blushing profusely in nervousness, offered raising up a tray of finished cookies albeit being slightly burnt about the edges.

"Ruby? What is...this? Why are you dressed like that?" Jaune asked feeling the blood go to his head, he couldn't help but stare as she walked over to him with the tray. Ruby herself blushed and looked to the side bashfully, she was internally glad that her idea was working perfectly.

"Try one." She said turning back to face him with a chipper smile on her face. Jaune nodded and reached out taking a cookie and munching on it.

His eyes went wide and his taste buds went into overdrive, the piece of roughly baked pastry he just sampled tasted exactly like his home recipe. Was it a coincidence?

"This tastes amazing! What's your secret?" Jaune asked trying to avoid mentioning the skimpy outfit she wore, he didn't fully understand the context or reason behind it, but he also didn't unnerve Ruby by showing her the growing bulge in his pants.

Ruby closed one eye and angled her face performing a cute pose/wink at Jaune, causing him to feel more hypnotized by her. "That's a secret, I'll tell you later if you'd like." She stated in flirty manner.

_'So cute...!'_  Jaune's mind noted.

She turned around and strode back to the stove setting down the tray she was holding and bent over to check on the second batch currently baking. Her bent over form fully displayed her round supple butt to Jaune making him feel dizzy, in a good way of course, Ruby giggled silently to herself when noticing the obvious effect she was having. Without him noticing Ruby slid her left hand around her back to undo the top part of her tiny two-piece swimsuit, she tossed it aside leaving her upper body nude behind the apron.

_'That ass..!'_  He thought feeling compelled to walk over and grab it, but shook himself of those thoughts. Ruby was a pure and innocent girl...that he happened to be madly in love with. If anything of that nature were to happen, he would let out how he felt about her first.

"Ruby...there's something I...need to get off my chest." Jaune began causing her to bolt upright eagerly awaiting.

She paid so much attention to the fidgeting Arc that she failed to notice the Dust jar behind her, one she used to spice up her cookies, stood too close to an accidentally activated burner. The jar full of red Dust started glowing from being exposed to intense heat and had also been set next to rolls of cookie dough and baking powder, all of which were still unnoticed until Jaune looked past her with an alarmed look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Get away from there now!" He shouted panicked and quickly rushed over to a confused Ruby, who just now turned around noticing the volatile concoction taking place.

"Oopsie." She said in stupor when she suddenly Jaune's arms wrapping around her waist to pull away from the violently shaking Dust vial.

!

In a tiny Dust cloud explosion cookie dough and baking powder splattered all around the student kitchen coating both Ruby and Jaune in white powder and cookie dough. It was a mess.

Both teens opened their eyes noticing how physcially close they were to each other; Ruby lying on top of an equally dirty Jaune sprawled on the kitchen floor. After the explosion she twisted around meeting him face to face looking into his eyes when they both started laughing.

"So I guess that was your secret ingredient, huh? Probably not a good idea to have it so close to fire,...'Crater Face'." Jaune chuckled sitting upright with Ruby sitting up with him.

She playfully punched his chest chuckling along with him when she looked around surveying to messed up kitchen and analyzing her own dough littered body. 'Some of that gunk actually landed on my...! How did it all slip behind the apron in the first place?' She thought before putting a hand to forehead in mild frustration and embarrassment.

"Gah! I'm such a dork when it comes to subtlety. Maybe I shouldn't have read Yang's dirty book for advice on getting the attention of a guy you like." Ruby grumbled to herself out loud then quickly covered her mouth realizing that again she spoke her thoughts for all to hear. She looked to Jaune, praying that he didn't hear, but unfortunately for her he did, otherwise he wouldn't be gazing so serenely at her.

"You...like me, Ruby?" He asked softly and knelt down close to her. His eyes were locked onto hers making her squirm underneath the gaze. She wanted to crawl away and forget this chaotic mess up ever happened out of sheer embarrassment, but something he said stopped her.

"Well...the thing is...I like you too." Jaune said causing her to freeze up. "Here I was trying to gather courage to tell you, but I was also afraid of the answer being that you liked someone else or you didn't see me that way. I thought I would always be just 'Vomit-boy' and here you are baking special cookies in nothing but an apron covering a bikini luring me in."

She chuckled as well and flustered in embarrassment of her actions. "I read in a book dressing up in something sexy like this was a surefire way to hook a boy's attention. I was desperate for ideas at the time,so...what do you think?"

"Well you certainly got my blood pumping among other things, I can tell you that much." Jaune said with a grin, she smiled sweetly back in response when noticing the obvious bulge protruding from his pants. "Not that the effort isn't appreciated, but you didn't need to gussy yourself up and set up some scenario to get me to notice you, Ruby. Ruby Rose just needs to be herself, it's what I like about her."

"You...already had my attention from the day we met." He added causing the younger girl to flush in red, she nodded for him to continue.

"All this time I was wondering how to get  **you**  alone so I could just tell you..." Jaune then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath."...I'm..in love with you, Ruby Rose!" He nearly shouted but breathed a sigh of relief when finally confessing.

Ruby couldn't explain how she felt at the moment but one description came close; happy. Butterflies were swirling in upward spirals inside her being, she felt like she could fly, there were too many things going on inside her yet not enough ways to describe it all. There was no way to describe how she felt upon hearing that the boy she was in love with...had been in love with her this whole time.

A small trickle of tears streamed from her eyes and Ruby pushed herself off the ground and into Jaune's space without a care in the world. The blonde was taken back a bit at first, but he smiled and welcomed the petite girl into his embrace by wrapping his broad arms around her.

Ruby's eyes closed when she gently pushed her face forward capturing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss which he gladly returned. The two continued making out when Ruby scooped up a bit of cookie dough from her chest and placed it on the tip of her tongue, she didn't swallow it in and held out for Jaune to take the hint, which he did.

His lips sucked in her tongue sharing the yummy cookie dough between their tongues as they continued passionately making out.

Ruby's partially naked body was still caked in cookie dough here and there; from various spots littering her legs and face to her budding chest. Some of the sweet substance had actually slipped behind the apron during the craziness earlier and coated parts of her breasts. She initially wanted to clean herself off, but felt the need to keep it all as to not reduce the intimacy of their moment.

She was pressing against his chest leaning up only slightly to keep his mouth covering hers, both sets of eyes closed and savoring the moment, no tongue play or groping, just the two teens enjoying each other in a passionate embrace.

Ruby continued tenderly curling her lips over Jaune's as she began moving her body further back to bring the two closer to the kitchen counter. Jaune's eyes opened briefly noting what she did and wondering she had in mind. His answer came quickly when she slowly detached herself from him in order to prop herself up to sit on the powder coated counter eyeing him seductively while doing so.

Her dainty hands traced around to her back undoing the apron and letting it fall to the floor, the result being Jaune's mouth agape due to the sight of a topless Ruby with cookie dough tipped B-cup breasts. Ruby averted her silver eyed gaze with a blush upon seeing his reaction and quickly beckoned him over to her with a finger.

Jaune audibly gulped and loomed closer to her as if he were mesmerized, his mouth now hovered over her lithe neck while his hands placed themselves on her hips. Ruby shuddered when she felt his warm mouth on her skin, even more so when his lips made contact with the surface of her neck.

He began trailing soft succulent kisses along Ruby's neck trailing downward and causing her to tense up in arousal. Jaune's lips soon met the dough covered left breast and gradually Jaune started nibbling the cream covered tit between his lips.

Her face scrunched up in squeamish delight and her hands tightly gripped the edge of the counter. Jaune's hands gently massaged her upper thighs in slow rotations for a few seconds before moving to cup her ample buttocks in their palms. He pulled her closer and alternated to the other dough covered breast to slowly lick the cream off her nubile flesh mound. As he did this Ruby had begun breathing hard feeling hot and bothered , her right leg curled up the side his body and worked it's way between his legs. Her lower thigh pressed up against his crotch softly working its way back and forth in slow pattern.

It was his turn to feel hot and flustered, Ruby's treatment had done just so. He took the next step and moved his right hand over from her hip to the space between her thighs cupping her mound through the bikini cloth.

Ruby gasped in reaction and waited with moistening anticipation, Jaune had shifted her bikini to the side revealing her glistening pussy lips. He quickly glanced up at Ruby, who seemed both eager and curious, before he leaned his head close enough for her skin to feel his breath. She shuddered at the feeling and waited for him to continue, which he did by tenderly kissing along her pussy lips slowly trailing up to her clit.

She shifted appearing very heated by his actions, evidently this was a sensitive spot for her. His lips gently nibbled her clit and lightly licked up around the crevice of her snatch for nearly a couple of minutes before he pried apart her vaginal lips. She exhaled and quickly went rigid when she felt a thick sponge like appendage worm its way into her pussy. She reacted by tensing up in her seat and instinctively jerked her legs up and about careful not to hit Jaune.

Ruby's mind went blank in numbing pleasure as Jaune's tongue slowly slosh around inside her cunt. After a couple of minutes of it Ruby clamped her thighs on the blonde's head as her body thrashed and twitched in climax. "Oohh Jaune!" She cried out feeling her pussy gush and spritz all over his mouth and face, he continued sucking and kissing her clit during her orgasm and even lapped up some of her juices in the process.

After she ceased climax he stood up to behold the sight of Ruby breathing hard, but with a serene smile on her face. "That was incredible! Now..." She began gliding her left foot along his crotch seductively. "...it's my turn."

She quickly hopped off and knelt down with her head at waist level, her hands eagerly busying themselves on the belt of his jeans. "Ruby, are you sure about this? Not that I'm complaining, but-"

"I've read all about it in the book, and...practiced a little on a banana earlier when I was preparing for you." She answered hearing the click of his belt followed by the sound of his zipper. She was nearly slapped on the nose by the erection springing out of its confines. She nearly drooled at the sight and quickly went to work by placing her hands at the hilt.

Jaune moaned in contentment at the mere touch of her soft feminine hands touch the more sensitive part of his body. The sensation of her breath on his cock came next, soon her lips on his shaft. Her soft perfect lips curled up against his shaft while her hands softly stroked the hilt of his meat, she wasted no time in bringing out her tongue lick and lather the tip causing him to be very weak in the knees.

She continued licking the tip in soft circles before the moment of truth came where she opened her mouth and inhaled all of Arc meat into her throat. Just like she practiced on the banana earlier.

"Ooohh...my...god!" Jaune moaned clearly winded by the sudden extreme sensation of Ruby's spongy oral cavern swallowing his length. A small scrap of golden pubic hair tickled her nose as she adjusted her position, then after a few more seconds she withdrew herself all the way to the tip before plunging all the way back down.

Jaune moaned loudly again and placed his hands on her head while she continued. Her mouth made audibly loud suckling sounds as she continued bobbing back her head with extra strong sucks of his dick.

Soon enough he signaled his release causing Ruby to pry herself off with a wet pop and a gooey trail of saliva connecting her lips to his cock as a geyser of semen erupted from it. Ruby maintained her kneeling position with her mouth wide open and hands held out. Ropes of Jaune's gooey cream littered across her pale petite body coating her breasts, waist, thighs, and face.

Some globs of semen landed on her cheeks and outstretched tongue, the amount that pooled in her hands was quickly scooped up in her fingers that she sucked off one by one. Jaune laid witness to the incredibly lewd act with his erection quickly regaining firmness.

Ruby had scooped the cum that was littered across her face with her fingers and sucked those off as well tasting and gulping his creamy essence. "Delicious." she mewled sparking his arousal and love for her.

The teen girl quickly stood up and a took spot on the counter to sit on with her legs spread apart invitingly. Her arms outstretched to him in a welcoming embrace as Ruby looked into his eyes with a very loving gaze. "Come here, Jaune. Let's make it official, I want you to be my first and only man. I'm giving my virginity to you."

Jaune nodded appreciatively gazing back at her with equally warm eyes and started shedding the rest of his dirty clothing, soon enough he was bare from top to bottom just as she was when she tossed the apron aside. She even kicked her bikini bottom piece off with her feet.

Jaune closed in on her and once again melted into the embrace of the silver eyed girl. His right hand gripped his member carefully guiding it to her vulva, once the tip touched the lips Jaune looked to her receiving a nod of confirmation before taking the plunge into Ruby Rose's womanhood.

Ruby held her mouth agape in exhilaration and pain at having her virginity claimed, Jaune waited for her to accustom herself to it instead of hammering away, though the extreme tightness of her womanhood would certainly make him want to rush.

"I-it's okay now, Jaune. It's okay..." Ruby whispered in a slightly pained voice. She cupped his head in her hands with a direct gaze of her beautiful silver eyes imploring him to continue."...please...make love to me."

If his heart could melt any further it would've done so right there, he nodded and began rocking his hips in forward/backward gyrating motion inside her sex. Ruby's flushed face contorted to one of gradually intensifying pleasure, her eyes were closed and her lips pursed as if begging to be kissed, and Jaune obliged by leaning forward enough to capture them in his.

She gratefully reciprocated and hooked her arms around his neck as they softly bounced together against the kitchen counter.

"Hooahh...!" Ruby breathed aloud, elated with the sensation of Jaune's lengthy girth repeatedly yet tenderly driving into her sensitive depths.

His hands came around down to her buttocks again, but this time they squeezed them and pushed her body up closer to his. Her breasts scraped against his chest vertically in motion with her undulations, Ruby had practically left the counter seat completely as she was now being suspended in the air by Jaune's strong grip on her rear. She was being carried by him all the while receiving his member in subsequent thrusts into her snatch.

Her feet dangled behind his air ready to lock ankles should the time come and that may be soon for both of them. She arched her body forward a bit more now smothering her chest against his rubbing against each other with increasing friction. Her juicy cunt tightened some more on his member getting ever closer to milking it, but in the meantime Ruby was enjoying undulating against her beloved's well toned body. In her mind she truly was in paradise, like a white knight romancing little Red riding hood underneath the moonlight.

Both bodies were sweaty and dirty with baking entrails, but nothing deterred their passion. Jaune had begun delivering stronger thrusts at a faster pace into Ruby's pussy indicating he was nearly there. Ruby herself clenched her eyes shut in pre-orgasmic state and felt her grip tighten around his neck in unison with her toes curling.

"Haaugh! Jaune..! I'm there! I'm...c-c-cumming!" She squealed feeling her entire being tense up and rampantly grind on Jaune's body. "Don't be afraid t-to let it all out...inside, Jaune! I want it inside!" She cried out leaning in close beside his face.

"I want to imagine you putting a bun in my oven." She whispered licking around his earlobe, the combination of that fantasy she just admitted coupled with her tongue flicking his ear sent his arousal to new heights.

"R-Ruby..! I love yooouu! Jaune hollered feeling his hips piston back and forth against Ruby's juicy convulsing cunt! His cock furiously throbbed inside her snatch pumping glob upon glob of sperm into her cervix.

"M-Me too! I love you too, Jaune!" She breathed out before grabbing his head and pulling him into an aggressive liplock with tongues curling over each other. Her ankles locked behind his back with her toes curling in climax as her inner most vaginal depths filled up with his cum.

After a short while he ceased cumming and collapsed down onto the floor with her exhausted and satiated with smiles written on their faces.

Ruby laid curled up against him stroking his chest lovingly with one hand while the other held locked fingers with him.

"Like a dream come true." He breathed. She nodded in agreement pressing herself closer to him as if huddling for warmth.

"More like a fairy tale ending come true." Ruby concurred purring against his body.

"Yeah...except we'll probably have to clean this all up first." Jaune mentioned referring to the dough splattered kitchen Ruby inadvertently created.

"Hehehe, one step at a time. Let's just enjoy the moment for a few more moments." Ruby added until she noticed Jaune tensing up.

"Uhh, moment's probably over...there's a certain someone standing at the kitchen looking at us, I don't like her look." Jaune shakily stated causing Ruby to rise up and look causing her to freeze up as well.

In the doorway stood, Ruby's sister; the golden haired buxom brawler...Yang.

**End chapter**

To be continued in the next 'Red Rose romance' segment.

Next chapters confirmed: Listed below in order of most voted.

1st update)  **Faunus in heat** \- Blake/Jaune/ Velvet Threeway-(Canon to Bookshopping with Blake)( Confirmed fetishes: maid service, competition sex games,reverse rape, maledom, creampie, threesome, solos, impregnation.)

2nd update) **Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

3rd update) **Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

4th update) **Emerald the bellydancer** -Jaune/Emerald Solo(canon to Cinder's corruption) (confirmed fetishes: erotic dancing, anal,footplay, vaginal,oil massage, creampies, etc.

Following those four are listed below: vote for which wanted most after the four above.

**Golden and red flower petals** \- Jaune/Pyrrha solo-( insert fetishes right here)

**Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(Insert fetishes here)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(insert fetishes here)

**Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(insert fetishes here)

**Cinder and her Conqueror part one** \- Cinder/Jaune/ Ruby Solos, threeway,etc-(Canon to Cinder's corruption)(Insert ideas here)

**Ravenmore-**  Jaune/ Raven Branwen-(insert ideas here)

An:That's it for now, I'm going to put more time and effort into faster updates so I can fulfill the requests given and yes I have thoroughly read and listened to each review for your input. I'll do everything in my power to to fulfill each fantasy/fetish. So please leave any thoughts, suggestions, reviews,

 


	9. Faunus in Heat(Jaune/Velvet/Blake)

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Nine: _Faunus in Heat_

By Azurewings

 

(This chapter is currently  **canon**  to Bookshopping with Blake)

 

Velvet Scarlatina was another Faunus like Blake, a literal bunny girl whose adorably shy demeanor and sweet personality added to her cuteness. She was a third year student and a very capable melee fighter. Prior to all of this craziness I didn't know her all too well aside from having her in my class with professor Oobleck. As if by some chance encounter she ended up getting roped in along with me and Blake in this unprecedented circumstance where primal urges would determine what kind of future awaited us.

* * *

 

"Oh nononono...! Why did it have to be so soon? I'm still a teenager and not even a full huntress yet!" A meek female voice with an accent spoke aloud to herself as she paced down a hallway looking flustered. Belonging to that shaky voice was a cute brunette girl with long brown bunny ears spouting from her head, her name was Velvet. Her cheeks puffed in embarrassment at her dilemma, not that anyone would notice, but the way she hastily walked to the ladies room indicated something was indeed the matter. Her face brightened when noticing how close her destination was now, she locked eyes on the door and hastily pushed her way into the girls restroom. She sighed in relief when noticing that no one else was in here besides herself and that was how she wanted it.

The anxious brunette strode over to one of the bathroom stalls and after exhaling a large sigh took seat upon a sealed toilet seat. She traced her hands down to the hem of her skirt undoing the latch and letting it land on the floor leaving only her pantyhose covered legs with silken pink panties.

Her right hand slithered underneath her undergarments and onto her warm mound. Pressing her palm flat against the damp surface her fingers traced along the crevice between her lips soothingly in a vertical pattern. Velvet then brought her left hand up to her chest cupping her left breast through her uniform shirt as she began stroking her womanly space in peace.

Her cheeks became flushed and her breathing became loud and ragged, her soft hands were doing their jobs alright, but the near instant escalation of stimulation was attributed to something else.

Velvet Scarlatina is currently in heat; a special mating cycle that occurs later on in a female Faunus's life where the biological desire to breed is at its highest. Typically it is only supposed to happen when a female Faunus, regardless of animalia species, enters adulthood upon leaving their teenage years. It was an anomaly for it to happen to Velvet so much earlier, the desire to breed is greatly intensified as if her sensitivity to any kind of physical stimulation. If left unattended for too long the female will enter a frenzied state where rationality fades from her mind leaving her mildly feral, she will literally sniff out and seek any virile male within the vicinity capable of copulation and force herself on him until she becomes successfully impregnated. For some Faunus like herself contraceptives may be rendered inert since their bodies specifically become tasked with the need for fertilization, it must be achieved in order for it to pass less it drag on for one to two weeks of agonizing sexual frustration.

Velvet's legs slowly hiked up into the air before placing themselves against the stall's corners, her back arched a little bit with the sensation of her two main fingers diving little by little into her cunt. Despite the zone of pleasure she was currently in, her mind weighed heavily on her situation.

_'It's not fair, I shouldn't have to be in this state so soon in my life. I'm not sure I know how to even deal with this aside from locking myself away somewhere safe for a week until it passes, but I doubt I could withstand the frustration of being bereft of sexual intimacy for that long while I'm in this state. If only there someone I could talk to about this.'_  She thought in despair when the door to the bathroom slammed open shocking her out of her reverie. She heard two pairs of footsteps and ceased her ministrations, Velvet remained still in place hoping that whoever came into the restroom failed to notice her. Of course she still had her hands in place where they were.

"You're feeling very...frisky lately?" A youthful male voice said from beyond the stall walls. "What gives, Blake? Not that I'm complaining too much."

_'Blake? From team RWBY?_ ' Velvet thought in curiosity while remaining still and listening in on the conversation. 'Who is she with? I think I recognize that voice from one of my classes.'

"Well you shouldn't complain, I can't really tell you why I'm like this yet, but I will soon so just humor your girlfriend, Jaune Arc. She needs this right now." Blake's dark voice spoke ending her sentence in an alluring tone. Shuffling noises and footsteps followed their way over by Velvet's occupied stall and into the one next to it. The rabbit Faunus was terrified that they would've chosen her stall under the assumption that it was vacant, luckily that wasn't the case, Velvet didn't want any of that awkwardness.

' _Jaune...Arc? From Professor Oobleck's class?'_  Velvet thought over when her face suddenly held an expression of realization upon remembering that the name belonged to a blonde huntsman student she barely knew. ' _Oh! That's who that is, I had no idea that Blake would be dating someone so sunny and goofy.'_

Her large floppy ears continued hearing the shuffling sounds escalate into more subtle noises indicating that the pair was making out in the stall next door to hers. Her cheeks tinged with an even harder red upon it all, Velvet wondered if she could stealthily sneak out of her hiding place without detection. Her hands then retracted themselves from their respective masturbatory targets in order to quickly tidy up and redress, she placed one foot down upon the ground quietly about to make her way out until she heard Blake's voice speak up again.

"You're really learning to be good kisser, Jaune." Blake stated giggling.

"Well I have a great teacher after all, the extra 'lessons' lately are certainly helping." Jaune commented back humorously. Suddenly Blake's voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Jaune, you have been the absolute perfect boyfriend to me, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you." She began unsettling Jaune a bit. Velvet remained frozen in place with her ears rapt with attention, upon hearing the sweet words Blake uttered to her boyfriend she found herself staying in the same spot,she wanted to hear more. To her it was as if one of her smutty romance novels, a guilty pleasure of hers, came to life.

"That fact that you're so open minded about dating a Faunus like me is one of many things I adore about you, I've never even heard of a human ever dating one before let alone stand up for one against a group of bigoted thugs." She continued.

_'Blake Belladonna...is a Faunus? Like me!'_  Velvet thought elated that she now had someone that could possibly understand her situation, as if by irony it turned out to be a nearby acquaintance this whole time.

"Blake where are you going with this? Please tell me this isn't a breakup speech." Jaune asked with a hint of concern, but Blake's small giggle alleviated that fear.

"It's nothing like that, I'm not breaking up with you, you dork." Blake added allowing him to sigh in relief. "I just want you to know what you're getting into by dating my kind, Faunus physiology comes with many unexpected surprises. I just hope you'll bear with me through all of them."

"Of course I will, Blake. You are my girlfriend after all, I may not be prepared for everything but I'll face them with you no matter what." Jaune stated causing Blake to melt inside and tear up. She sighed happily and leaned forward capturing his lips in a loving kiss for a few seconds before detaching herself in order to speak again.

"Okay, that being said, here's the Dust bombshell of news. Jaune...I'm in heat...and I've selected you to be my imprinted mating partner." She declared causing his face to stretch into an expression of complete surprise.

He wasn't the only one, Velvet herself held her hands over her mouth in shock when she heard the reveal. Not wanting to overstay her welcome and risk getting caught she quietly tiptoed out of the bathroom,but before going through the door her large bunny ears picked up the faint sound of conversation going on between the two.  _'I'm unclear on whether or not he's taken the news well, but then again he's so...open minded about all this. Perhaps...rather than letting myself reach a frenzied state and selecting someone at random to be my imprint I can choose him. I know it may be less than noble to have someone's lover be my mate, but I am in dire need of help in this matter. I'll have to talk to Blake and get her permission, I just hope she doesn't get so angry with the notion that she rejects my plea.'_

With that Velvet departed the restroom leaving with only a glimmer of hope in her mind about how to resolve this.

* * *

 

"Blake, might I have a word with you...in private?" Velvet asked in a polite tone. Blake, who had been reading some random book, looked up from over it and nodded. Putting it down she stood up and walked with Velvet out to the balcony of the library. The two Faunus girls were alone there and out of earshot of anyone else nearby.

Velvet's eyes quickly scanned left and right to make sure nobody would overhear them, when she was sure they were safe the bunny girl looked to Blake ready to speak. "Blake...I know that you're a Faunus...like me."

Blake's shadowy eyes widened a bit in stupor, she tensed and waited for Velvet to continue. In some degree she sorta expected that she would be found by other Faunus, she certainly hadn't fooled Sun the first time they met. Her species were adept in their five senses, so much so that it would come at no surprise that one Faunus could sniff out another. "So you know, when did you find out?" Blake calmly asked.

This time Velvet fidgeted sheepishly before answering."That's just the thing, I found out just recently when I saw you...and Jaune Arc making out with each other feverishly in that stall next to me."

Blake now held a look of surprise, she felt the color drain from her body and go to her face tinging it red with absolute embarrassment.  _'How could I not have noticed someone was in there? I'm supposed to be the stealthy one for Oum's sake, was it because my senses were diluted due to me...being in heat?'_  She mulled in thought slumping a bit in a self-depreciating manner. Sighing she raised herself back up ready to listen to whatever else Velvet had to tell her, she only hoped whatever else came wouldn't be as devastating.

"I suppose this is all a 'hush-hush' kind of relationship, yes?" Velvet assumed questioningly, after seeing Blake nod she continued.

"Well you need not worry about me revealing it to anyone, that I can assure you, but this isn't what I wished to speak to you about." Velvet went on with Blake completely invested in what she had to say. "Blake, like yourself I am also...in heat and with your permission I would like for Jaune to be my imprinted mate."

Silence befell the entire area, all that could be heard at this moment was the wisp of wind blowing near the balcony. Blake's face was stoic and set like stone for a brief moment until the silence was abruptly shattered with her raised voice."...WHAT?!" It was uncharacteristic of her to raise her voice even a little bit, let alone shout from the top of her lungs, but that reaction was to be expected from Velvet's proposal after all.

Velvet shrunk a bit from Blake's outburst and quickly regained her composure so she could hastily explain her proposal. "L-let me finish, Blake. My intentions are not to steal him from you, he is your lover after all and I do not wish to change that, believe me."

Blake quickly calmed herself and stood with arms crossed waiting for her to finish debriefing her with this asinine idea.

Velvet sighed in relief after seeing Blake regain her cool and calm composure. "What I want Jaune for is simply to be my selected imprint to mate with, the 'heat' period for rabbit Faunus like myself is different from other Faunus. I am already in the early stages of this cycle where my sensitivity to touch is greatly heightened, coupled with that I also come down with near constant urges to pleasure myself. Once I enter the second stage I will be in a frenzied state possessing little rational thought, the urges will also escalate to the point where I may spontaneously seek out and mount a virile male at random with the intent of procreating. Another thing is...pregnancy is all but guaranteed regardless of contraceptives, hence the cliche of rabbits multiplying in mass after breeding. If anyone is to be a possible father of my children I'd rather it be him than someone at random, I suspect him of stout nobleness and good heart since you gave him yours. Not only that but I heard about his efforts safeguarding a Faunus child from brutes in town, I can say with certainty that I would choose that kindhearted knight over anyone else selected at random, I shudder to think of someone like Cardin being my imprint." She finished sighing.

Blake's gaze softened upon hearing the full story of Velvet's plight. She knew periods of heat were different for each subspecies of Faunus, but had no idea that it was such a drastic case for rabbit Faunus. Normally these events in life happened at a far later date rather than randomly occurring during a teenager's school years, add to that the certainty of pregnancy Velvet indeed drew the short straw with fate.

_'Still...for me to 'share' Jaune with her. I don't even want to entertain the thought,but in her case...well...'_  Blake furrowed her brow in frustration. Truthfully there was no other way around this dilemma, and she would rather have someone like Jaune be the potential father of Velvet's children than someone random. The Arc has shown to be a compassionate individual with a heart of reason and understanding when it came to her kind, if anyone is a suitable subject it'd be him.

_'The way she spoke of Jaune almost sounded like she's infatuated with him even though they barely know each other. Is this a good idea?_ ' She paused in thought briefly when she thought back to how bullied Velvet was by human students within this very school. Sighing internally she decided on a course of action. _'Faunus look out for each other, this case...is no exception.'_  Blake thought to herself puffing her cheeks in frustration. She resigned to this decision for it was better than the alternatives provided to the unlucky rabbit.

"...Alright, Velvet, Jaune can be your mate..." Blake said looking off to the side with partially downcast eyes.

The rabbit Faunus's ears perked up and her face brightened up almost immediately. Velvet reached over and pulled Blake into a sisterly hug wrought by gratitude, she quickly let go when she noticed a frown formed on her face.

"I'm...sorry, I ju-" Velvet spoke apologetically until Blake interrupted her.

"It's alright, Velvet, I understand. Your predicament is very serious and I will gladly help a Faunus sister in her time of need, it's just that this is just so weird. We're both in our heat periods and using the same person to be our mate, I doubt Jaune will object too much, but still...for the two of us to share the same imprint?"

Velvet nodded in understanding and shrugged. "Well it isn't really uncommon in our species for multiple partners to engage on one imprint. I myself have a father who is happily married to two different women, one of whom is my birth mother, thus I am blessed with about eleven siblings. For most Faunus it is like that, not just because our distinct physiological needs often lead to branched families and clans, but also for our population that is one fifth of the human population on Remnant. Grimm overshadow all living beings in this world no matter the number, it's a significant reason why we care so little for monogamous arrangements."

Blake now appeared thrown, she had no idea that it was commonplace for Faunus individuals to possess multiple partners. She accredited her lack of knowledge about her culture due to fighting for the White Fang all her life. She doubted that many members of the organization even knew this much, but she wouldn't be surprised if they didn't since all they care about now is terrorism.

"Well shall we go discuss this with Jaune then? I think the sooner we can do this the better." The raven haired beauty stated with Velvet nodding in agreement. The pair made their way to team JNPR's dorm room hoping to find their fated blonde and bomb him with the news. The entire time they were walking Blake made occasional glances back at Velvet, the bunny girl seemed absolutely giddy with her face looking positively upbeat, it made Blake a little doubtful about this whole ordeal being  **just**  to satiate the rabbit girl's biological urges.

* * *

 

Once they found him Blake and Velvet explained the whole ordeal in detail, Jaune nearly fainted when they finished with Velvet designating him as a desired to mate to copulate with.

"A-are you sure about this, Velvet? Do you really want me to be your...'mating buddy'?" Jaune asked with uncertainty. Velvet nodded almost instantly.

Jaune placed a hand against his forehead exasperated, he didn't know how to deal with this. Twice today now a girl Faunus handpicked him to mate with them during an unprecedented mating cycle, admittedly he figured sexual relations may be commonplace in the lives of teenagers, but for him to father children...?

"Think of it as a 'temporary sex friend' arrangement, its better for you to help me rid these urges rather than prolong it to the point of endangering people around me. I harbor no intent to steal you from Blake, Jaune, I've heard all the sweet words you spoke to her inside that restroom. You truly love her and she loves you, I myself barely know you so don't feel the need to be obligated in being my husband and raise my children with me." Velvet explained clearly understanding Jaune's view on this predicament.

Blake had sat herself on the bed beside Jaune holding his right hand with her left in a supporting manner as he soaked in the information. "But if they're my kids,Velvet, then I'll definitely want to be in their lives." He stated startling both girls in the room. "I can't just ignore them because of some weird natural cycle BS, I knew what I'd be in for when Blake and I started this relationship, I didn't dwindle even when she told me about this whole 'heat' period. All I can do is adapt to the circumstances and hold both of your hands while we get through this...together."

Velvet's eyes went wide in awe, she was almost tearing up once he finished, she truly understood what Blake saw in him as he made his resolve clear to them. Part of her admitted to wanting Jaune for far more than just this arrangement, maybe she was feeling exactly as Blake feels about him. She started to wonder with stirring anticipation.

"That may have been a cryptic way to put it, but we get it; you'll help me and her with our 'problems' and embrace whatever results may follow." Blake clarified with Jaune nodding. Velvet's mouth curved into a sweet smile and she leaped at him to joyfully pull Jaune into an affectionate hug.

_'This is still kinda of weird, but come what may...I guess.'_  The blonde knight thought to himself returning Velvet's hug with his arms. Blake looked on with a certain twitch of annoyance in her eyes.

"Ahem, well we better make arrangements then. We can't really do this while we're in school, we'll have to go into town and book a place to stay for the time being." Blake spoke up both catching their attention and causing a blushing Velvet to remove herself from him.

"Totally agree with that and I think I know just the place, remember that nice old man who runs the bookstore?" Jaune asked receiving a nod from Blake. "Well Nora told me that now he's apparently running a rather sweet looking inn located near the center of Vale. Apparently his Dust store was wrecked during the breach a little while ago so he decided open up another business, luckily he had 'Grimm' insurance to cover it."

"Is it expensive?" Blake inquired.

"Beats me, Nora didn't give me the details, but we know him so maybe he'll give us a discount or something. If not then we'll just pool our lien together to cover the next few days. Hopefully your heat periods will be sated in that time." He added receiving nods of agreement from the two girls.

"Okay then, the three of us will speak with our respective teams and ask Professor Ozpin to approve us for some time off. I'm sure he'll understand if we tell him its urgent for the three of us, though I rather reveal to anybody the specific reason for our leave." Velvet said getting a slow nod from Blake.

_'I'd rather not either even though I shouldn't be keeping any secrets from them anymore, but I especially don't want any awkwardness that would follow if I did tell them. Yang would be teasing, Ruby would be asking me to explain it to her out of childlike curiosity, and Weiss would just be Weiss.'_  The cat eared Faunus mulled in thought making up her mind.

"Well then, let's get started." Jaune declared getting up from his bed.

* * *

 

It didn't take long to convince the wise old headmaster that the trio had an 'emergency' that specifically required the three of them to take a week's leave of absence. Ozpin agreed to it so quickly that it was unnerving, even more so that he held a knowing smile when he waved them off after they had finished their business in his office. Blake had a sneaking suspicion that Ozpin knew the whole ordeal, given that he knew along time ago she was a Faunus in hiding, and simply went along with it to spare them the embarrassment.

_'Nothing whatsoever gets past that man, it's almost frightening if you think about it.'_  Blake thought remembering that good headmaster knew even of her team's individual exploits prior to coming to Beacon. She was reassured that he knew what the three of them set out to do. _'Now to bring the news to my teammates.'_

Avoiding all the questions from her friends, as well as teasing comments regarding Jaune from Yang, Blake informed her teammates of her absence due to dealing with her own personal mission with Jaune and Velvet. She packed her things in a throw-bag, pet Zwei on the head, and bade her close friends goodbye for the week.

Meanwhile Jaune debriefed his own team about leaving for a week to attend to some 'personal matters' leaving all three of them curious as to what drew him away. He told them that they're still on mission duty for the time being and that someone will temp for him in the meantime. That someone being Coco of team CFVY. The gunner's own teammates, excluding Velvet, would be off duty for the time being while Jaune and Velvet get their affairs straight.

After some packing of essentials and extra sets of clothes the three took the earliest Bullhorn into the town of Vale.

The three arrived at what appeared to be a three story inn that resembled a moderately fanciful mansion. Standing outside the door holding an advertising sign was the very man they had come to seek; the old manager of the place who owns the bookstore and formerly the Dust shop.

"Hey remember us? We frequent your bookstore." Jaune called out catching his attention. The Old man immediately took notice and met the three students with a friendly smile and waved them over.

"Ah the lovebirds from my shop. I am pleased to see you again, have you come to attend my hostel? I am currently running a sale at that moment if you're interested." The old man (Admittedly I never learned his name, not sure if he even has one tbh) greeted enthusiastically causing Blake and Jaune to blush at the mention of 'lovebirds' and sheepishly look to the side.

Velvety giggled in result then answered. "We actually are in need of a place to stay, good sir. How much are you charging for perhaps a week's stay?"

"Well my prices are fairly affordable to begin with, but I am hurting for business and desperate for customers. Not many people are willing to book a hotel stay in Vale at the moment thanks to the Grimm scare some time ago, also I couldn't afford promoting right after buying this place." The old innkeeper explained setting his sign down by the side. He pushed open the double doors leading inside his hotel in the form of a welcoming gesture to the three potential customers standing before him. "Tell you what, if you'll agree to spread the word of my suite to any of your friends I'll throw in an additional discount atop the one already given to you."

Jaune, Blake, and Velvet all lit up with pleasant surprise. "Really? You'd do that for us if we just promote for you? Hell yeah we'll do it!" Jaune exclaimed in agreement clearly pumped at the opportunity.

The old man elated and met Jaune with a friendly smile as he took his outstretched hand into a handshake therefore sealing the deal. "Come inside then and I'll set you three up right away." He ushered in the trio of students as they made their way inside carrying their bags. "It should also be worth mentioning that this suite has a hot springs bath house suited for relaxation." He called to them while closing the doors behind.

This certainly caught Blake and Velvet's attention the most. 'Hot springs, huh?' They both thought in unison clearly pleased with that notion.

After setting up in a large master bedroom somewhere on the second floor, Jaune signed some papers down below at the reception desk while the girls took the time to make themselves comfortable. Blake took out one of her books and started reading, Velvet however undressed in the bathroom only to come out in a light brown bathrobe.

"Going to the hot springs I take it?" Blake inquired looking up from her book.

Velvet nodded with a sugary smile. "Indeed, I have never actually enjoyed one before and I will not waiver the opportunity while we're here. Are you not coming, Blake? It sounds like quite the relaxing experience."

Blake shook her head. "It's alright, I relax better reading my favorite stories, I will later though. You're much more likely to have a 'heat' impulse any minute now, it'll be better for you to relax in the hot waters a bit before jumping onto Jaune. It will probably do you wonders during intimacy, I might actually do that later in fact."

Velvet shrugged and waved her off as she left the room to head downstairs.

* * *

 

After finishing the paperwork and forking over a small amount of lien for the pre-pay, Jaune decided he needed to relax after the craziness he dealt with earlier. First Blake comes out with news that she's in heat and explained that he had to personally pacify it with a small risk of pregnancy following. Later she comes to him with Velvet and tells him that she's in heat too and desperately  **needs**  it pacified less she go feral and randomly rape someone in order to fulfill her own mating cycle, to avoid that Jaune and Blake opted to help her at the absolute guarantee of pregnancy on Velvet's part. It was indeed a stressful scenario he was placed in.

"Some nice soothing hot spring waters would be just what the doctor ordered." Jaune said to himself when coming out of the nearby dressing stall in a white bathrobe. He was now in the hot spring area, which kinda resembled the type of bathhouse you'd see in anime cliches, and made his way over to place his legs into the soothing waters.

He didn't notice that this hot spring center was uni-sex, meaning that both male and female were expected to share the space, and Jaune also didn't notice Velvet Scarlatina standing nearby looking on as he slowly shed his bathrobe. She was partially hidden behind the door of another changing stall eyeing the sight of the toned blonde knight resting his lower half into the waters. Velvet bit her lip and clenched her thighs together clearly aroused by what she saw, so much so that it ignited her primary phase of the Faunus cycle.

Newly awakened urges welled up inside her and she needed satisfaction...right now. 'I suppose I'm going first then, Blake was certainly right about it being spontaneous.' She thought to herself slowly approaching the unsuspecting Jaune from behind and shedding her robe in the process, dipping one leg before the other she submerged her lower half into the waters and moved up behind the Arc.

The chocolate eyed girl slid her hands up along Jaune's broad chest from behind mildly startling him, his face turned to the side taking in the image of Velvet's adorable blushing face.

She closed the gap by cupping the side of his face and pulling his mouth onto her lips. Jaune was taken back at first, he knew Velvet's frenzied urges would be at random while she was in the first stage, but to have her already preying on him stealthily in the hot spring was still so surprising.

Jaune closed his eyes and receded into the steamy embrace of Velvet inhaling his lips. His body twisted around enough for his chest to brush against her B-cup sized breasts as their bodies were half-way submerged in the hot bathing water.

Velvet's right hand went beneath the waters to grip Jaune's shaft in her palm. Her fingers firmly closed around the length fully gripping it so she could start pumping it back and forth underwater. Jaune lightly moaned inside her mouth, he found it hard to do so since her tongue busied itself with sloshing around inside his throat.

She continued stroking his member while keeping her mouth on his, Jaune's tool was already hard as rock, but this was a surefire way to get him even more revved up in order to progress further.

The longer they locked lips the more intimate with each other they became, soon Jaune placed himself Velvet behind Velvet with his hands firmly gripping her hips. Hers were placed against the outer rim of the hot springs, she looked back at him watching her blonde mate spread her pale supple butt cheeks apart in order to display her cute puckered anus.

' _He's going there first, I'm afraid as well as excited by the idea. Perhaps doing that will push me into phase two, I just hope I don't become an aggressive animal when that happens.'_  Velvet thought with an anxious face that quickly changed to a scrunched one of pain. Her small anus was getting slowly spread open by the tip of his meat.

Jaune steadied himself with his hands gripping her hips, he carefully drove his dick further into Velvet's anus, the feeling and tightness of it was indescribable. Jaune's face also scrunched up in result to the sensation, he grit his teeth and pushed his rod further until the hilt made contact with her cheeks. He was all the way in, Velvet's eyes were shut in a mix of pain and pleasure with her mouth agape, she was getting accustomed to the feeling.

They settled there for a brief moment together until Jaune's hips began slowly patting against Velvet's buttocks, Her expression remained the same yet she didn't want him to stop.

Gradually Jaune's thrusts became faster causing Velvet's body to shift back and forth within the sloshing water, her upper body bent forward a bit in response to the profound sensation of anal sex. Jaune himself felt like he was close to bursting, fortunately his Aura granted him beneficial properties such as regenerative stamina which is ideal for this scenario.

His hips continued patting hard against Velvet's soaked buttocks repeatedly burrowing his length into her impossibly tight anal orifice, soon he moved his hands to her chest grabbing her fleshy orbs and fondling them. With him so up close to her upper body his mouth found its way to the crook of her neck to trail nibbling kisses up to her face.

Velvet's face turned to the side to engage Jaune's mouth with hers again, this time their kissing was more erotic with their tongues lazily slurping over one another while he continued pounding into her ass. She absentmindedly hiked her right leg up in the air letting Jaune grab it by the thigh so he could better angle his thrusts.

They continued on like this for minutes until Jaune's hips started patting harder against Velvet's cute buttocks, they were both close and knew it, the rabbit Faunus felt her pussy tingling in near climax along with the throbbing member buried in her anus.

Jaune's hands suddenly squeezed Velvet's breasts at the same time his hips made one final slam followed by his howl of release. Velvet's eyes wide upon feeling her lover's meat spill blob after blob of cum deep into her anal canal leading to her shuddering in climax with her snatch squirting juices into the bath's waters. After half a minute of post orgasmic bliss the pair detached themselves and settled into relaxing seating position in the water.

A few minutes later he exited the waters and made his way over to a nearby wood bench to sit down when he noticed Velvet getting out from the water as well. Her long hair droop over her eyes shadowing her face in an enigmatic manner and she slowly made her way over to Jaune, who seemed more than a little concerned about her.

"So how did you enjoy our 'time' in the hot bath, Velvet?" Jaune spoke breaking the eerie silence, but he received no answer from her yet while her naked form continued stalking over to him.

She still hadn't said anything yet, she stood before Jaune then placed her hands on his prone knees and pushed her face up close to his. Jaune's face held a mildly fearful look due to her odd behavior, Velvet's chocolate eyes could now be seen through her drooping hair and they held a very entranced stare.

"It was..it was...!" She spoke softly gradually increasing volume when she suddenly pushed the hair out of her face showing Jaune a crazed expression indicating extreme lust. "...absolutely splendid! More! I want more!"

"Velvet?" He piped out right before she grabbed his wrists and flung him around to land on the bathhouse floor face up. He looked up at her completely rattled yet strangely aroused at the same time. Such proof could be attained by noticing his erection standing tall and ready for action, he figured it was thanks to his aura's healing properties that allotted him an invigoration of stamina in his body, namely his manhood. Still he was quite taken back by Velvet's change from meek student to sex crazed woman.

She descended upon him and pressed his hands against the surface restraining him, she hovered her lower body over his own with her her dripping cunt just above his phallus. Jaune looked into her face and took in the sight of her expression; her tongue lolled out to the side and eyes radiated with intense predatory lust. He didn't know why she was restraining him, not like he had any intent of resisting her during this whole thing, but Jaune pegged it as some sort of dominating fetish.

'She's...gone into phase two of her heat period!' His mind reeled in realization. Velvet suddenly crushed his lips with hers, aggressively forcing her tongue into his throat to slosh around regardless of reciprocation.

Jaune's mind went into a daze, Velvet was already a lovely kisser, but with how she was in her current state she was now very passionate about tasting him. Their exchange of saliva went on for a couple more minutes until she broke off leaving Jaune stunned in place, the bunny girl then turned her attention back to his standing member and reached her left hand to grab it by the shaft. Gripping it and holding it still she gradually lowered her hips til the tip made contact with her vulva.

Velvet turned her head back to Jaune licking around her lips as she flashed him a lusty smile. "I want your 'sword' in **this**  sheath, Jauney, don't hold back  **anything**  at all. I want it all so don't you dare hold back!" She cried out as she sunk her hips down slowly feeling the appendage breach her inner depths bit by bit.

The blonde's head craned back with eyes closed as the sensation overtook him; the tight suction feeling of Velvet's pussy slowly swallowing his head into a even tighter depths. Her hymen was more or less lost during academy training days, but regardless she was technically a virgin...until now. With a soft plop of flesh followed by an intense streak of both pain and pleasure Velvet buried Jaune's length all the way in.

"Huuaahh...yes..! I needed this...so badly! It's mine...it's mine!" She loudly moaned with a wide open smile as she had begun slowly gyrating her hips in adjustment.

Both their bodies were still wet from the waters and that added a certain increase of sifting momentum in their rocking movements. Despite that Jaune was being held against the floor by a willing Velvet, he felt no need to free himself from her firm grip on his wrists. Instead he just enjoyed the ride and let miss Scarlatina ride out her frenzied state.

Soft slipping sounds meshed with the noises of flesh patting flesh emanated from Jaune's lower half, Velvet's hips continued rocking back and forth steadily increasing the speed of her motions along with the force in them. Jaune's eyes became half-closed with his face scrunched up into one of bliss while Velvet kept her eyes open with her predatory gaze and hungry expression locked solely onto him.

"More...! I want you to make more love to me,Jaune! Even after this is over!" She hollered out now slamming her hips vertically with her breasts bouncing with her. His eyes opened in response to her claim though they were really beholding the view of her bouncing tits swaying with her movements.

' _S-she...didn't mean that, did she? Velvet's not in her right mind at the moment after all...'_  He pondered until the rising waves of pleasure banished the thought.

Her hands then moved south to place themselves on his broad chest in order to steady her frantically bouncing form, the soft slick sounds of the rampant collisions soft moist flesh became louder. Velvet's eyes were now closed and her mouth agape clearly expressing her pre-orgasmic state, Jaune was in a similar state since the sensation of her juicy snatch tightening on his member was sending ever closer to release.

Her raised himself up enough to embrace her writhing form, her arms instantly went around his neck with her breasts squishing up against his chest.

"Velvet...! I'm c-close...! I'm gonna blow!" Jaune said between panting breaths while he held onto her lithe form. He already knew her answer regarding where she wanted him to unload, that much was obvious, but he felt he had to say it anyway.

"Something's coming..!" Velvet cried out tensing up then making one very hard final bounce on Jaune's cock writhing in orgasm. It hit her like a tidal wave just like it was him, her juicy quirm clenched, convulsed, and milked the Arc's appendage for all its worth.

In a chain reaction he followed suit and held tightly onto Velvet's backside when he felt his hips undulate into hers unloading rope after rope of potent semen into her fertile depths.

Velvet herself clung tightly onto his back in continued orgasm while her squelching hole milked Jaune's meat more and more. The blonde felt himself running dry and exhausted since his throbbing member pumped load after load of spunk into the Faunus girl's womb, he was nearing his end and about to collapse when his head was grabbed by Velvet and pulled into a passionate kiss.

They ceased their shared climax and collapsed together on bath house floor panting in fatigue, Velvet's fleshy crevice leaked out a small trail of cum as a result of her being filled to capacity and beyond. She laid beside Jaune's tired form resting peacefully with a smile on her lips, evidently her frenzied state faded resulting in her coming back to sound mind and senses, but alas she was now sleeping.

"Huff...huff..wow...I guess I should be glad she wasn't feral enough to need to more rounds. Even the perks of my aura has limits." Jaune said to himself in ragged breath. ' _I guess I better pick her up and bring her to the room to rest. I may need a minute or two to gain enough strength for that though.'_

* * *

 

Blake sat on the queen sized bed reading the book, the latest edition of 'Ninjas of lust' that Jaune bought her, when the door opened revealing Jaune holding Velvet bridal style. Her amber eyes glazed over at the sight feeling a twinge of both annoyance and jealousy.

"Is..she okay?" She asked closing her book and making space on the bed for him to place her. The blonde strode over, both him and Velvet were wearing Inn bathrobes, and laid the resting Faunus girl down gently atop the bed next to Blake.

"She's really spent and I mean really spent. I'm pretty sure all the 'heat' was pounded out of her, after the first round Velvet went into the second phase of heat cycle...it was kinda scary to be honest, but I think we can check her off the list now." He explained taking a spot on the bed to rest beside Blake comfortably. "I'm kinda tired out too actually, so since it's still the evening I think I'll just lie down for a bit. G'night, Blake." He said slowly dropping his eyelids and letting his body slump atop the bedspread.

_'Well here's hoping that we accomplished what we set out to do with her. Theoretically her mating cycle requirements should be satisfied, maybe now Velvet no longer needs to fear going feral inside the school and mounting an unsuspecting person at random.'_  Blake surmised in thought and turned to her side to see her blonde lover lying down next to her slowly drifting into slumber.

_'I certainly haven't reached that phase of my cycle yet, but since its typically random I may jump on Jaune at anytime.'_  She thought leaning back down to rest beside him cuddling up against his side with a pleasant smile on her face.  _'For right now let's just relax, come what may.'_

* * *

 

It was later in the evening when Blake awoke to the sounds of rustling coming from the bed, getting up she looked around and noticed Velvet standing up beside Jaune's sleeping form. The bunny girl looked positively delightful with her expression indicating that she was as happy as can be, her chocolate eyes were gazing lovingly at Jaune's snoozing face until she knelt down enough to place a kiss on his forehead.

'She's certainly affectionate now, isn't she?' Blake thought dryly continuing to survey the scene of Velvet cuddling her face against Jaune's. It was dark and the lights had long been turned off, but neither girl needed it to see in the dark being that it was a Faunus trait to do so.

"Misses Velvet Arc...it has a delightful ring to it." Velvet whispered to herself unaware that Blake was awake and had overheard her. That sentence sparked something in the dark haired girl, something that caused her to bolt upright from the bed catching Velvet's attention immediately.

"B-blake..?! My goodness you startled me." Velvet gasped in surprise quickly calming herself and greeted her friend. "Good evening."

"What was all that stuff you said just now?" Blake asked heatedly getting up from the bed and walking around to Velvet. The shy rabbit girl nervously looked down at the side to the sleeping form of Jaune and turned back to Blake.

"Let's discuss this outside, I do not want to wake him." She quietly offered receiving a nod.

Once outside the bedroom the two Faunus girls stood facing each other with one glaring at the other who averted her eyes.

"I see little point in trying to deceive you, so I'll be outright about it." Velvet began now turning her head back to lock eyes with the tense miss Belladonna. "I...have fallen in love with Jaune, Blake."

Blake narrowed her eyes and waited for her to continue, Velvet shrunk a bit underneath her gaze but went on to explain.

"I-I know he's your boyfriend, but that time in the bathhouse earlier today showed me the qualities of his core. I may not know him as well as you, but these feelings are genuine and I want him to be both a father and husband...for me. That is all." Velvet meekly finished.

Blake took a deep breath then spoke with a certain edge to her voice. "Velvet...we agreed to help you with this so you wouldn't end up doing something crazy. Now you want my boyfriend to be your husband?!"

Velvet shrunk a little more then hardened her own gaze back at Blake. "Blake it's not that I'm ungrateful, far from it, but I can't lie to myself about this. I am in love with Arc and will proceed to tell him so. It is not my intention to 'steal' him from you so I'd rather he choose me to become his wife, it's only fitting since I'm probably bearing his child as we speak. We had a marvelous time in that bathhouse and perhaps I've proven enough of a superior lover for that choice to be easier when presented to him."

_'The nerve of her...!This doesn't sound like Velvet at all! Wait, could it be that she hasn't completely left her second stage? It would explain her unusual aggressiveness and lack of consideration for others. I think I know what to do. Velvet needs to be forced a little more out of this mindset her heat cycle has pushed her in, I think a little rude awakening is in order.'_  Blake thought seething internally behind a stoic expression.

"Are you willing to bet on that chance, Velvet? How can you be so certain Jaune will pick you as his only lover if you've only gotten intimate with him once during a heated phase no less? We've been dating for far longer and had plenty special moments together, you can't really compare us on that note." Blake said back causing a defiant look to cross Velvet's features.

"Very well then, you had yet to have your turn with Jaune during your heat cycle so decide soon when to take your turn and rid yourself of your heated state. Once you do we'll let him decide which of us is better suited to be his lover." Velvet challenged glaring back at an equally determined Blake.

"Alright then, you're on, rabbit." Blake said back accepting the challenge.  _'As long as this snaps you out of it, Velvet, you can deem me 'unworthy' all you want. You'll be back to your old self once this is over.'_

* * *

 

It was midnight now and Blake had decided to go for an evening stroll around the suite's backyard garden area to clear her mind. The way she saw it she had two ways to go about this; first would be to lull Jaune into a scenario out here where she would seduce him, hopefully with Velvet watching from nearby. The second would be to wait until her heat phase took her to stage two where she would savagely pounce on Jaune regardless of Velvet's presence and let him make the call. She didn't want to hurt her fellow Faunus in any way, but Velvet needed to return to her normal self and remember what the conditions were for this arrangement.

'Maybe I'm afraid of seeing that she's in her right hand and meant every word of her intentions. That being the case, I wouldn't think of breaking it off with Jaune regardless of pregnancy chances, but would that mean...I would be open to sharing my boyfriend with Velvet?' She thought looking lost in her thoughts while she absentmindedly walked around a violet patch.

"Having trouble sleeping too?" A voice gently asked causing the pajama clad ninja to turn around and see Jaune standing there with a warm smile. He was also wearing a simple tee shirt with light blue shorts for his sleepwear instead of the footie pajamas she found adorable.

"Have a lot on my mind, care to sit with me?" Blake softly answered taking a seat down into the grassy field of the violet patch. Jaune nodded and took a spot beside her with his right hand resting on her legs.

"So what's egging you, Blake?" He asked looking into her golden eyes with concern. Blake sighed and started telling him the whole story involving Velvet and her newfound obsession with the Arc. Jaune took it all and nodded at every detail she mentioned about the ordeal including the bet on which of the two was a better lover. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part, I didn't want to gain an biased advantage over her, she's still so innocent in all this."

'Innocent may not be the word I'd use if you saw what I saw.' Jaune thought offhandedly and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Jaune...do you think you'd choose her over me?" Blake asked anxiously, she was clearly insecure and afraid that he'd go for the adorable bunny girl instead of his solemn girlfriend.

"Jeez you worry too much." Jaune chuckled making her turn her head casting her small glare at him. "Blake...I could never even think of replacing you, you're special to me in so many different ways that I'd be afraid...to think of daily life without you there."

A warm tinge of red lit up her pale cheeks, Blake felt herself get teary eyed after hearing those sweet words from him. She could sense that he spoke nothing but truth when he said all that, Jaune would never lie...and more importantly never abandon her. Her loins stirred all of a sudden and her body felt stimulated, she licked around her lips and instinctively knew that her first stage of her heat period just now went active.

"I know that probably sounds too profound and mushy considering we've only been together a short time, but It's how I really fe-!" Jaune was interrupted when Blake's lips silenced his with a deep kiss.

His eyes drooped along with hers as they both receded into the kiss together,they stayed like that for several minutes until she gently broke off with a tiny trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Mushy and profound those words may be, but they're still very welcome. I'm already feeling 'it' now, Jaune, let's put it to good use and back up those loving words of yours." Blake breathed heatedly close to his face letting her composed mind gradually recede into subtle primal lust.

His lips met hers again in another heated exchange of breath while his left hand entwined with her right, he gently pushed his body against hers causing them both to lay down on the patch of grass together. Blake reached down to the crotch of his shorts with her left hand cupping the growing bulge resting there, Jaune did something similar with her breasts using his right palm.

Snaking her hand into the opening of his boxers she firmly gripped the soft appendage within her hand, Blake felt Jaune moan from within the confines of her mouth. Her fingers traced and stroked along the tender skin of his shaft steadily hardening the member entirely in doing so, Jaune meanwhile slipped his hand past the fold of her nightwear and onto bra clad chest.

His eager hand went to the latch on her breast wear undoing it and tossing it aside. Jaune detached himself from her wanting mouth and beheld the sight of her Blake's supple melons laid bare before him, it made his mouth water and instantly his head dove down upon them capturing her left nipple in his lips. Blake tossed her head back scrunching up her face in a heavily aroused expression, evidently her newly stimulated state hiked up her sensitivity to treatment such as that.

Her bare feet braced against the grassy soil, her hand still inside Jaune's undergarment pumping his now erect shaft. Her fingers cupped the ball sack and tenderly fondled around every part of his manhood. The result being a dabble of precum coming out of the tip, her fingers caught notice of it upon touching there and hastily Blake brought her hand back to her face tasting his essence on her tongue. Her kitty ears wiggled in delight after ingesting the precum, finding it to be more tasteful that she remembered. Her heated mind now wanted more of the substance, thus she turned herself over and pinned Jaune down beneath her with her face transfixed on his in an expression similar to Velvet's

'Looks like Blake has entered her second phase now too.' Jaune thought to himself seeing her face slowly become more predatory with lust.

Her nightwear shirt draped off her shoulders with her breasts sticking out, her lower article of clothing still remained for now, but at the moment Blake had something else in mind. Keeping him pinned against the ground by having her left hand planted on his chest Blake slid herself south until her face was met by his hardened organ lightly tapping against her cheek.

Her lips parted and out came a breath she blew its way sending shivers up his spine, her eyes gleamed the trace drop of precum on the tip and instantly her tongue licked around her lips tastily.

Jaune found himself writing a bit along the grass patch when he felt the soft moist feel of Blake's lips pursing on the crown of his tool. She hummed soft slurping sounds while she lightly suckled the tip, her hands both came to grasp his shaft and softly pump it as she went on.

The blonde's hands clutched the soil beneath him tightly, Blake's lips hummed and slurped for several minutes before going further by inhaling half of his shaft next. This caused Jaune to toss his head back in intensified bliss, her eyes peered up at him then back down to the length of flesh protruding past her lips. Blake inwardly braced herself and suddenly forced herself further completely swallowing his member to where golden pubic hair tickled her nose.

"Aaah...Blake..!" Jaune cried out twisting and turning on his back.

Blake felt her womanly crevice moisten in excitement, she eagerly awaited for that hole to be filled by what was currently in her mouth, baring that in mind she started slowly shifting her head back and forth.

Jaune's grip on the grass clenched tighter to the point of ripping out the soil itself, the intense sensation of her throat suctioning his cock took him to another world of pleasure. while inside her damp oral passage his member was coated in the slimy saliva of her throat and lathered all over by her tongue. As it went on Jaune soon tapped Blake's head signaling that he was close, this only provoked her into slamming her head against his hips in a rampant pace.

The extreme suction of her throat combined with the rocking motion of her caused the aforementioned effect of Jaune succumbing to release. He instinctively grabbed her dark head and bucked his hips frantically upward with her oral cavity still sheathed on his meat, Blake's eyes rolled up when her lover's cock started pouring globs of sperm down her throat. The taste and the capacity of the arousing substance intensified its arousing effect on her sensitive body, her cunt squelched in moist anticipation for what came next.

Hearing the audibly loud gulps of Blake swallowing every drop of his substance Jaune soon ceased climax and removed his hands from her head. Blake's head shot up with her mouth agape clearly showing an amount of semen still pooled inside her mouth, she made sure he watched as she closed her lips and gulped down the rest in one go.

She opened her mouth again in a tasty sigh to show him the results, needless to say that the sight of that stunt coupled with the effects of his aura ensured his member maintained rigidity. He may be able to go another round for sure, but his tool would be a little more painfully sensitive to intense stimulation.

"Wow...Blake...I'm speechless." Jaune breathed panting, Blake smiled in self-approved delight at her work then stood up to press her bare right foot down against his chest. He looked up questioningly at her and noticed she maintained the same predatory lusty look she gave him earlier, that could only mean one thing; she would do all the work leaving him no say in the matter.

"Then don't speak, I'll take control here, so just lay right there, lover." She said huskily in a dark voice and turned around showing him her ass.

Her right hand dove down and gripped his slick rigid member in order to guide it properly as she slowly lowered herself down in reverse cowgirl fashion.

Her warm yet moist vulva hovered just above it barely making contact with the tip, it was almost teasingly done so, but alas Blake waited no longer and lowered her bottom half all the way impaling herself on the blonde's member.

Penetrating just past the lips his tool burrowed further and further until it was fully sheathed to the hilt inside Blake Belladonna's pussy. She moaned audibly loud as a result.

He tensed up in response to the tightened sensation and held himself back from tossing around on the grass like before, being buried inside Blake's cunt certainly felt like she was deepthroating him all over again after all. It felt just as sublime if not better since it included the payoff risk of knocking her up, but he fully knew that she took contraceptives in order to prevent that. She wasn't quite ready to be a mother yet,at least not until she's accomplished all she had out to do like stopping the White Fang and bringing Faunus equality to Remnant.

Her hips bucked forward then backward slowly atop his hips, she was rode him gradually picking up momentum in doing so. Jaune reached his hands over to place themselves on her pale creamy buttocks fondling them to his delight as well as steady her thrashing form.

Swaying back and forth Blake's breasts bounced and her back arched in sync with her undulations, Jaune's face remained sweaty and strained in stimulated pleasure, he had trouble keeping his stamina in check as she did this. Blake definitely knew how to effectively excite his body after all.

This went on for several more minutes, Blake had escalated her efforts by slamming herself rampantly on the appendage the same way Velvet had, but the effect was just as intense.

Jaune's breath became ragged and Blake's body wrought with sweat as she continued bouncing on her lover, soon however Jaune rose up taking Blake over in a top-down position with her hands and face pressing against the grass. Now he was currently dominating with his hands steadying her ass and hips as he slapped his hips forward into hers.

Blake mewled in appeasement while her cheek continued nudging the soil, Jaune firmly cupped and fondled her buttocks next as he continued pounding into her. This continued for minutes on end until Jaune hunched forward spooning Blake from behind while staying embedded in her pussy, his hands grabbed her chest squeezing them tenderly in his palms.

Blake turned her head to the side engaging her lover in a deep tongue sloshing kiss, Jaune's thrusts became faster and rougher indicating his finish was coming. Blake knew that as well and felt hers approaching at the same time, reaching her left hand down between her thighs she furiously stroked herself hoping to get off and take him with her. This succeeded completely.

"B-Blake here it comes...!" Jaune cried out making one final thrust of his hips against Blake's ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside her snatch once again pouring all of his cum deep into her womb.

"A-ah ooaah...Jaune!" She howled feeling her cunt muscles spasm and convulse on his organ sporadically. Naturally this meant she was squeezing him for all his worth and it certainly was happening alright. Her hips twitched and jerked several more times along with his organ pumping a nearly endless amount of spunk deep into her very core filling it up almost immediately.

After several minutes of post-coital rest the two laid together among the patch of grass and violets, Blake's cunt seeped out some of Jaune's essence as she rest beside him stroking his chest with her left hand. They locked eyes once more and pulled eachother into another deep lip-lock that lasted for sometime, afterwards they had gathered their clothes sloppily redressed themselves and headed back up to the room in order to sleep off their exhaustion in bed together.

* * *

 

It was early morning when the sunlight shone light on the two teenagers laying in bed together, one could see Jaune lovingly spooning a contentedly smiling Blake underneath the covers. Eventually the two awoke and gazed into eachother's eyes chuckling in delight just before meeting their lips together a good morning kiss.

On the other side of them lay a supposedly sleeping Velvet snuggled into the blankets, Blake had a sneaking suspicion that she was awake and awaiting Jaune's answer to which one of them was better.

_'You can't fool me, Velvet, I know you're already awake and waiting for me to pop the question. Well even if it hurts you this is for your own good.'_  She thought to herself reluctantly going ahead with the plan to give her friend a rude awakening.

Once they broke apart Blake was the first one to speak. "So...out of the two of us, which one stacks up better?" She asked clearly trying to provoke Velvet.

Jaune seemed reluctant as well and sighed before deciding on how to answer. "Well you both can really be wild when you get that primal, but I just can't decide on which of you to choose between."

Earning a small glare from her Jaune decided to wind it up and come out with the planned answer. "If I had to pick, and I really don't want to have to, I'd choose you, miss Belladonna."

Blake smiled back. "Then If sometime in the future I end up carrying a mini-Jaune down there I'll gladly be a misses Arc."

!

Out from the sheets came a teary eyed Velvet completely outraged and glaring daggers at Blake. "Nooo! It's not fair that you choose her! She can't just be better than me because she was your first! I am in love with you too and I really wanted to be your girlfriend! For all I know I am most certainly carrying your child as we speak! It's not fair...not fair..." Velvet cried out letting tears fog up her dark eyes when Blake got up from the bed and approached her.

She placed her arms around the tearful Faunus in a supporting manner and turned her head to the side looking at Jaune for confirmation.

The silent unspoken words being; 'Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once you decide to take on such responsibilities. I'm willing to stand by you through thick and thin, are you willing to do that with both of us?'

The blonde briefly hesitated then looked back at her with an unwavering gaze and nodded. Blake received the confirmation and turned back to Velvet ready to prove the true answer to the crying Faunus.

Blake and Jaune discussed it last night before they drifted off to sleep; Jaune confirmed that one way or another he would indefinitely be by Velvet's side for the sake of the baby, but miss Scarlatina apparently now wanted Jaune himself as her lover too. Jaune hadn't felt that way about her since they barely knew each other, however since he loved Blake and Velvet love him he couldn't simply pick one and rule out the other. The idea that came up was juvenile and inane, but according to rather loose Faunus relationship rights...it was allowed. Jaune Arc would have to be the lover of both the Faunus girls. The current problem right now is that Velvet is obsessive and wants Blake out of the picture, their next course of action is intended to both snap her out of her selfishness and highlight the better option offered to her.

Jaune may have been a little reluctant to maintain such an unusual relationship with both girls given the circumstances, but he already made up his mind and he was not gonna back down.

Blake shushed the silently sobbing Velvet by pressing a finger to her lips ceasing her sniffling, she then inhaled Velvet's open mouth with her own after removing her finger. Knowing full well that Jaune was sitting before them on the bedspread she made sure he saw everything with the intent of re-hardening him for round three.

They were both still mildly afflicted with the residual effects of the stage two heat period, meaning both of them would indeed be very amorous, more aggressive, and less inhibited about their was safe to say those effects would likely dissipate should Jaune satisfy them both to the fullest extent, and right now that is what he intends to do..

Velvet seemed to have been getting the hint of what their intentions were and anxiously went along with it, her mood quickly elevated when noticing Jaune was indeed intent on making love to her this very moment with Blake apparently involved. She didn't fully understand the context of whatever this arrangement was yet, but felt no need to complain or reject it whatsoever. Her loins stirring in excitement said just as much.

She inwardly squealed in excitement that Jaune had apparently chosen both of them and was very willing to cement that fact.

He leaned forward pulling the startled bunny girl into a steamy tongue swabbing kiss that melted her insides, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably stroking his backside after doing so. Blake crept up behind her and slid hands around her torso to cup her breasts in each of her hands, Velvet's ears twitching indicated she was indeed very stimulated by it. Blake's firm yet soft fingers pinched her nipples and fondled her fleshy globes rhythmically slowly, greatly increasing her state of arousal

The dark haired Faunus then placed her lips at the crook of Velvet's elegant neck gently nibbling a trail of soft kisses upward to her ear, this added treatment mixed with the foreplay to her breasts caused inner thighs became wet with some seeping juices originating from her cunt.

Jaune's right hand slithered down Velvet's waist around to her buttocks cupping each supple buttcheek in tandem, soon his main finger crept into the crevice between them lightly poking her anus resulting in her perking up against him. She found herself loving every bit of the double sided treatment she was receiving, that soon changed with Jaune pushing their little huddle over to lay on the bed together.

He continued tonguing out Velvet's throat with Blake now beside them ready to cut in, she did exactly that by sneaking her lips in between their exchange resulting in a nexus of three tongues smothering against eachother erotically. This went on for a short while until Jaune pulled himself back in order to position himself at the edge of Velvet's rear griping his hardened member in the left hand.

Her chocolate eyes darted forward catching the enticing display of her lover positioning his rigid length at the entrance of her womanhood. He used his other hand to grip one of her legs and place it atop the shoulder parallel to it, Blake watched in fascination tenderly stroking Velvet's breasts in her hands while waiting for Jaune to penetrate her.

The head of his penis buried its head past the lips of her vulva, Velvet felt her cheeks flush in excitement causing her face to get screwed up into an ahegao type of expression. With a plop of flesh his cock grooved deeper inside taking it all the way to shaft. This made her toss her head back in response and clench the sheets beneath her hands, Jaune made one final push and sunk himself to the hilt inside Velvet's snatch making her squeal helplessly in result.

He reeled his head back after once again feeling the sensation of Velvet's tightness once again engulfing him, he opened his eyes to the sight of Blake positioning herself over Scarlatina in a sixty-nine position with her warm moist cunt looming over Velvet's mouth. Blake's head leaned down at the insertion point between Jaune's dick and Scarlatina's pussy and started licking at that insertion point occasionally alternating between velvet's vulva and his pumping shaft. The feeling was indescribable to him, Belladonna meanwhile mewled internally as she felt Velvet's tongue burrow into her own juicy snatch in a fashion similar to when she was tonguing out Jaune's throat. All three of them were now engaged in a triad of mutual nirvana.

Jaune's hips slowly started bumping forth against Velvet's hips, he continued this fro the next few minutes while the girls continued their mutual service to each other, soon his thrusts sped up resulting in the audible sounds of flesh patting flesh. Around that time both of Velvet's legs were propped up on Arc's shoulders twitching and jerking in sync with his thrusts,but after several more minutes of this her toes curled followed up by an Earth shattering orgasm making her squeal loudly underneath Blake's pussy.

Jaune's face strained his and his teeth gritted as soon as he felt Velvet's womanhood clench tightly on his length, once again the feeling of her moist vaginal muscles convulsing on his appendage sent him over the edge along with her. His hips bucked and his member throbbed while still embedded inside, out came another helping of potent Arc semen filling up the depths of her womb to the brim.

Blake's head rose up from Velvet's labia and noticed Jaune once again cumming inside her,she quickly reached a hand over to pull out his shaft letting the still spurting sausage dabble some cum on both her face and outstretched tongue.

The cat eared Faunus licked it all up tastily as though it were delicious cream, deciding to switch positions with Velvet Blake now lay spread-eagled on the bedspread before Jaune with a welcoming look in her eyes.

His length was still a bit stiff and ready for one more round albeit the mildly painful sensitivity of his flesh. However Jaune was still ready for action, his body lit up with white aura reinvigorating him to a certain extent just before he crawled over Blake burying himself inside her missionary position in the process. Velvet lay to the side surveying the lovemaking of her two partners with interest, despite being tapped out she still seemed aroused by merely watching them. Her left hand dove in between her thighs to diddle her cream filled crevice, soon enough the bed started creaking again with the sounds of Jaune pushing himself up against Blake's body.

Her eyes shut tightly with face ablaze with pleasure, her golden eyes opened up and out came her tongue forming into an ahegao expression, the stimulatoin of Jaune bottoming out inside her combined with the heightened sensitivity of her heat period had resulted in that type of effect.

By now both bodies writhed together in a sweaty union of human male and Faunus female, Blake's lithe pale legs wrapped themselves around his waist intentionally pushing him deeper if that were even possible. Jaune, how still had his eyes closed in bliss while pounding away at Blake when he suddenly felt the suction of lips inhaling his own. He opened his eyes to see Scarlatina leaning over to his face pulling his mouth onto hers, he reciprocated of course by letting her drive her tongue inside allowing him to suck on it,this continued for several minutes on the bed until the sound of hastened creaking followed.

Velvet continued swapping spit with Jaune as he pounded his hips down into Blake's at an even faster pace, soon enough his ears picked up the sound of Blake's howl of release underneath his body. Her legs locked tightly, almost painfully so, around his lower back when her orgasm hit him like a tsunami. Her juicy pussy muscles squelched furiously on his appendage resulting in him moaning loud inside Velvet's mouth as he came once more inside the fertile depths of his lover's womb. His cock throbbed and pulsed multiple times ensuring that no amount strayed from the path into Blake's core.

After they had finished cumming together the three students lay in one big loving heap on the bedspread. Blake and Velvet curled up at either side of Jaune resting comfortably with his essence seeping out of their womanly orifices.

* * *

 

Eventually they set off to leave, Jaune was the service desk paying for the shortened stay of the old man's hotel suite while the girls waited inside one of the women's restrooms near the entrance.

Velvet sat on the lidded toilet seat pondering just what the future held as well as were to buy an accurate pregnancy test, thought she didn't think she needed one. Blake stood before the mirror looking at her reflection musing in her thoughts with a vial of pills in her right wasn't guaranteed pregnancy unlike Velvet, whose physiology inevitably led to it, but she wondered whether or not she should take the control pills.

This whole experience went to show her how fruitful and fulfilling life can be if there's someone at your side to share it with, she never wants to let go of Jaune nor her ambitions of bringing Faunus equality to the world. Its just that part of her actually wanted to become pregnant during this ordeal.

She sighed popping open the bottle and swallowed down a birth control pill with some water. Velvet stood up and placed herself beside her facing the mirror together, the bunny gal cradled her belly with a smile on her face then put a supportive hand on one of Blake's shoulders.

_'Someday...just not now, I have too much left to do before I take on this kind of responsibility.'_  Blake thought to herself in reassurance and looked to Velvet with a friendly nod. The two exited the restroom and found Jaune waiting by the entrance carrying the luggage belonging to all three of them.

"Shall we get going back to Beacon, loverboy?" Blake asked coyly and wrapped her left arm around Jaune's right.

"Sounds good to me. I wonder what everyone will say when they see all three of us together like this." Jaune wondered just as Velvet hooked her arm around his other one. They left through the entrance with the Old innkeeper waving goodbye to them, Jaune had promised him that they'll spread the word of his affordable luxury suite throughout the school, he also assured him that they'll return to the place plenty more times in the near future.

"I imagine they'll be in for quite a surprise when they hear of it all, I doubt I could keep a bulging belly a secret for that long anyway." Velvet chimed in cutely.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just hope it won't be too awkward with any of our teams." Jaune added in slight worry. "Come what may, I guess." He sighed contentedly.

**End chapter** (Faunus saga to be continued...?)

 

next update) **Emerald the bellydancer** -Jaune/Emerald Solo(canon to Cinder's corruption) (confirmed fetishes: erotic dancing, anal,footplay, vaginal,oil massage, creampies,deepthroat, etc.

2nd update ) **Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

3rd update) **Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

4thupdate **)Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**Golden and red flower petals** \- Jaune/Pyrrha solo-( Beach, vanilla, vaginal creampie, impregnation, Blowjobs, boobjobs, anal, facial, forcefulness, femdom)

Following those four are listed below: vote for which wanted most after the four above. Confirmed fetish statuses listed in parentheses, list more if you wish.

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(cosplay, competition, incest, three way, impregnation,

**Cinder and her Conqueror part one** \- Cinder/Jaune/ Ruby Solos, threeway,etc-(Canon to Cinder's corruption)(Rape, three way, mind break, corruption, ahegao, impregnation,

**Ravenmore-**  Jaune/ Raven Branwen-(Impregnation, public, bukkake, throat fuck, anal,doggy style, footplay,)

**Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

 


	10. Emerald the belly dancer(Jaune/Emerald)

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Ten: _Emerald the Bellydancer_

                       By Azurewings                       

(This chapter is currently CANON to Cinder's Corruption)

 

She is such an exotic beauty to behold with those captivating crimson irises and that mocha colored skin tone of hers,it was like eyeing a work of art. Her outfit, even her weapons, and fighting style complemented that theme quite nicely, but what truly excited me about her was her unyielding spirit. Despite whatever her mentor Cinder turned me into, Emerald Sustrai still hasn't fully accepted me as her lover and future master, even though she got into the moment well enough just after her mentor did. When Cinder corrupted me I felt some kind of strange power that would attract those I would lust after provided I engage the act of intimacy first, that would certainly apply to any girl that I knew and Cinder ironically was the first to have been affected by it considering she seduced me in the first place. It was all of course planned on her part, she knew what she was doing and furthered my growing depravity by offering her subordinate for me on a silver platter. On that same night Emerald was the second girl I 'claimed', but It seemed that she wasn't completely in my thrall just yet. She still held some stubbornness inside that rebellious spirit of hers, but was about to change...very soon.

* * *

 

_'Could this guy be anymore self-absorbed?'_  Thought a mocha skinned girl resting her head on a prodded arm in boredom. It was daytime and seated inside Professor Port's classroom was the usual collection of inattentive students. Down at the front of the classroom was the seasoned huntsman droning on about past achievements again while his students simply sat bored waiting for the class to end.

Seated next to smug looking Cinder was Jaune Arc interweaving the fingers of his right hand into her left underneath the desk row. To the naked eye it would go unnoticed, but the gushing schoolgirl type of giggle Cinder gave off was a surefire sign of it,on the other side of that dark haired villainess sat her protege Emerald Sustrai looking directly at the blonde with an obvious frown of disdain written on her face.

' _You certainly look comfortable, mister Arc._ ' She thought to herself glaring at the blonde for the longest of times until she suddenly received a wink from him causing her to look away mildly flustered. The recently 'changed' blonde knight gave off a very different vibe than before, one that gave Emerald the dreaded thought of him becoming a darker more sinister version of Cinder Fall. As soon as Emerald averted her eyes a small tinge of red colored her cheeks, it happened as soon as his eyes gazed directly into hers making her completely waver in her glare. Seated next to her was her 'professional' partner and friend; Mercury Black, who seemed far more interested in playing some random mobile game on his scroll rather than pay any attention to the class or his partner's obvious plight.

"Stare long enough and he may think you'll want to mount him right then and there." Mercury commented earning him Emerald's redirected glare.

"Hilarious, Mercury, but I'd much rather have one arrogant jerk to put up with instead of two. I just wish Cinder didn't have to spend so much time with him...needing the Arc...for whatever long winded goal for she has in mind." Emerald grumbled flatly then turned her eyes back to the front remembering all too well that she, Cinder's loyal subordinate, was offered to the now deranged blonde as a 'token of appreciation' to use as he saw fit. The details of the seduction he ensnared her in were all too vivid to her liking. Emerald had hoped it was a bad dream of some sort when she had woken up inside the dormitory, but it certainly wasn't. Not with the morning visual of the naked blonde in bed with her and Cinder at his sides. Ever since that morning she kept her distance from him unsure of what to make of this 'arrangement' Cinder made with Jaune, it certainly didn't help matters whenever he looked her way flashing a smug knowing smile.

"Well you know; orders are orders after all. Better get used to it, toots." Mercury commented both snapping Emerald out of her dark thoughts and earning a light smack to the back of his head from her.

The class bell rung thus snapping Professor Port out of his self-indulged reverie in order to address the class he was supposed to actually be teaching. "Oh my where does the time go? Very well then,that is all for today my astute hunters-in-training, absorb all that I have taught you and take it to heart. Until next time." He bellowed in his usual gentleman's voice before exiting via the door in the back of the classroom.

Students shuffled and exited the room little by little with Mercury following suit, Emerald was about to get up and move along with him until a hand grabbed her right arm thus halting her and catching her attention.

She turned her head and saw the face of Jaune Arc grinning back at her. "You..what do you want?" She inquired acidly noticing that Mercury had already left while Cinder simply sat nearby looking on with a barely concealed look of twisted delight.

"Why you of course, my green haired gem." Jaune answered causing her cheeks to redden just a little bit at the notice of the nickname he gave her.

"L-last night was just..I w-was caught in the moment..! Cinder-" Emerald stammered til Jaune cut her off.

"-gave you to me that night, it was fun, but I think we should have a more personal time together. Just the two of us alone so we could 'better' our bond, this was Cinder's suggestion by the way." Jaune finished for her making her squirm under his gaze. The mocha skinned girl looked to the side at her mentor for any kind of assistance and instead received a knowing nod from the smirking woman.

_'Wha-what?! Again...? Sigh...I guess this is has to be a thing then...maybe I could indulge him just this once so he won't bother me as much later on.'_  Emerald thought resigning to her predicament and turning to face Jaune, who was currently holding his free hand around her waist. "What... do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking of something special since we have yet to really know each other intimately like Cinder and myself, Why not spice things up with something along the lines of theme based 'specialty' pertaining to your roots? What do you say?" Jaune ask in an uncharacteristically sinister voice that sent shivers up her spine.

If only Emerald's body could lie, then she would make it so that she wouldn't feel both aroused and frightened by his domineering presence.

Her thighs clenched unexpectedly in moistening arousal, then her face turned to the side in order to avoid his piercing sapphire eyed gaze. He smiled when noticing a slight blush creeping up along her dark cheeks, his right hand went up to cup her face in his firm grip to redirect Emerald's crimson irises back into his.

"So what do you say, Emerald Sustrai?" He asked again with a mildly icy edge in his tone. Emerald was still feeling weak in the knees and frozen in place the longer he stared directly at her. "I know you're getting hot and bothered right now, the feeling of having someone else overpower you is a turn-on isn't it?"

_'Crap! He knows, did Cinder somehow figure that out and tell him or are my body's reactions just that obvious right now?'_  She thought mildly panicking and proceeded to answer, but as soon as she she opened her mouth to speak her lips suddenly became smothered by Jaune's. Her eyelids drooped little by little and her resistance waned the longer it went on, whatever strange effect washed over her body happened right when Jaune made physical contact. Emerald felt herself melt in his grasp letting herself hold him close then opened up her mouth wider to permit his eager tongue slithering advance, the space between her inner thighs dampened even more so through those beige panties of hers thus pushing her mind further and further from all thought.

After several more seconds of Jaune tonguing out her throat he slowly removed himself from her face leaving a tiny trail of saliva bridge their lips and a dazed Emerald Sustrai in his wake. He felt inwardly pleased at himself when looking upon her aimless expression, she gasped for breath for a moment until she decided to speak again.

"Well...huff..I could...certainly do a culture themed...specialty for...you. If that's what you really want of course." She sighed gradually feeling more and more resigned to his unexplained hold over her.

"Now you're catching on, I always wondered what kind of skimpy ethnic garb you would wear for this kind of mood. Gear up in what you need and I'll meet you in your dormitory in about twenty minutes." Jaune declared receiving a nod of confirmation from her. He delivered an unexpected slap to her ass before turning around to walk away, leaving Emerald to droop against the side of a desk feeling anxious and dizzy. She was breathing hard and found it inexplicable that she felt so stimulated inside every time he was up close to her.

' _Was this what Cinder wants him for?'_  She mulled in thought and reached her left hand up to her lips touching the spot where he kissed her. Her inner thighs clenched together again feeling both weak and very sensitive just like the rest of Emerald's body the moment Jaune domineered over her form. Whatever this sensation was...she wanted more.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" A dark feminine voice spoke from nearby.

Emerald tilted her head up to see Cinder leaning over one of the desks to her side. "That sensation grows stronger over time and you'll find yourself wanting more of it every minute."

Emerald composed herself and staggered getting back up on her feet. "Cinder,...what is this? I get that he's with us now, but what exactly is he supposed to do for us in the long run? What...did you turn him into?" She asked wearily. She was partially afraid of angering the pyromancer after asking such questions, but the curiosity about Jaune Arc was far too great to deter the thief.

The ember eyed woman merely smirked and made her way over the desk to stand across her subordinate. "If you must know then I'll tell you. I'm sure you're probably not too well informed on the Arc lineage, knowledge of it isn't known by many except yours truly, but there's a very special reason they were revered throughout history. It'd be hard not to think of them as holy warriors in this case, but all male Arcs possess the potential to tap into a very powerful semblance unique only to them. Just as Their potent auras possess regenerative properties they can also strengthen and inspire those around them to their cause or in this case; enthrall others to his whims. Another benefit of that special semblance is unlocking latent potential in those around them thus capable of bringing great warriors to forefront, but that's not just what I'm after. Jaune Arc is indeed very special and capable of surpassing even his ancestors in terms of both semblance capabilities and infamy. With my help he had already started on that path and will continue strengthening his aura by 'claiming' any and every suitable female here at Beacon, not only will he have a legion of powerful huntresses loyal only to him but also conquer Beacon if not the whole kingdom in due time." Cinder finished leaving Emerald frozen in partially horrified shock.

"I am merely the first among what is soon to be many that will serve at his side as mistresses and warriors as well as mothers to his children." She concluded surveying Emerald's reaction.

"That..is...crazy, do you really think you can use him to rule over Beacon?" Emerald asked shakily until Cinder cupped her chin with her left hand forcing her to look into her eyes.

"My dear Emerald...if you had any reservations about this plan or any about collaborating with me in the first place, then you should've taken countermeasures against it  **before**  you fell under his thrall." Cinder said in a sadistic tone causing Emerald's eyes to go wide in slight panic.

"W-what do you mean? I'd never betray you! And what do you mean I'm under his thrall? Since when?" She asked careful not to raise her voice with her.

Cinder let go of her chin with a please grin and casually walked past her on the way to the classroom entrance, before she opened the door she turned her head to the side to answer. "The night I gave you to him, you've shown some resistance at first but it is slowly and surely overcoming you. His very special semblance will inevitably turn you into a slave of lust for him. Why else did you feel so excited when he invaded your personal space just now? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Emerald was at a loss after hearing those words, everything she said rang true. Especially with the vivid memory of Jaune's form looming over her own earlier which caused her body to 'melt' before him. She still didn't fully understand it all, but she knew...that she had to have more of whatever Jaune gave off that made her so aroused and intoxicated.

Just before Cinder stepped through the exit she directed her gaze to Emerald's one more time to conclude on what she said earlier. "Judging by your face I can tell I hit the mark, didn't I? Well if you want to 'satiate' yourself with more of the Arc's essence I believe you know what is asked of you. Have fun." With that she left the dark skinned thief alone with her thoughts. She still appeared a little reluctant, but begrudgingly decided to go on ahead with the plans for the night.

_'I'd...better text Mercury not to come to the dorm for a little while.'_  She mulled to herself whipping out her scroll and tapping her thumbs on it.

* * *

 

Jaune sat atop the bed belonging to Cinder, still dressed in his school uniform, awaiting the scheduled appearance of Emerald Sustrai.

The door creaked open and in came the aforementioned thief dressed up in something that caused the blonde's jaw to droop in stunned awe. It was a rather scantily designed belly dancer outfit fitted with the upper set of clothing made up with loose transparent sleeves for the arms and two thin white straps overlapping her B-cup breasts. Her hips donned a short transparent pareo colored in a gradient of light brown to white similar to the veil mask covering the lower half of her face, underneath the small strip around her hips she wore a very thin dark green thong accommodating puffy transparent leggings, lastly around her bare feet were beaded anklets tied around her ankles. Somehow that last part really excited Jaune, even more so than he already was.

"You really hit the nail on the head with the 'creative' part. You look so beautiful." He complimented eliciting another blush on her almond colored cheeks.

He was about to get up off the bed until Emerald's left foot gently pressed against his chest forcing him back down.

"No, you'll stay put and enjoy the show...for now." She state with a husky tone growing in her voice. Jaune reluctantly nodded and relaxed in his seated position as she begun to strut her athletic yet feminine body before him.

It began as though she had entered a trance which focused on her twirling body sashaying in front of him. She raised her arms up high behind her head in an exotic manner then slowly gyrated her hips in circular motion which flapped her pareo around showing off her barely clothed under-area in the process.

Her mostly transparent breast straps highlighted her dark cherry colored nipples quite nicely and her luscious ass barely contained in a thong titillated him to no end. He was going to have at it soon no matter what she said.

_'Why am I doing this? To him off my back? To throw off his advances and maybe appease Cinder?'_  She thought to herself getting lost in the moment. Her body stood with her breasts heaving out when she shifted her form into the next provocative posture. Her crimson eyes glanced back at him noticing the eager gaze written in his expression, Jaune was handsome to begin with, but seeing him with a predatory face staring at her made her insides squirm in anxious delight. 'Maybe I'm wanting to do this? For myself...no for him?' She thought again shifting herself to stand upright and twirl around with a leg swiping elegantly to the side in the air as though she were both dancing and fighting.

Jaune nodded clearly appeased and egged her on by nodding. She twirled and spun herself around again erotically swaying her hips specifically before him, Emerald then crouched down to her knees and flexed herself back to lay on the floor in a provocative manner. It was some sort of inverse spread-eagle pose that fully showcased her heaving chest and camel toe to Jaune.

The confines of his pants tightened just a bit more upon seeing her display herself in such a manner. Emerald's left foot trailed up his legs from the ground and rested on his clothed bulge. Her soft bare mocha colored foot lightly stroked around the mound gradually growing stronger, then with skilled precision her toes fumbled his zipper down unleashing the tantalizing sight of Arc sausage.

Emerald's eyes went a bit wide with hunger and she absentmindedly licked around her lips just after seeing it in the flesh once more. Another example of any resistant thoughts she may have had being slowly stripped away.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty skillful." Jaune commented clearly impressed and aroused at Emerald using her foot to free his appendage. Just when he thought she was going to play footsies with it she instead stood up and turned around.

Her mostly bare chocolate back now faced him, before he could question anything she bent over just enough to stick her rump out for him. The thong left very little to cover, but he certainly wasn't complaining about seeing those buttcheeks of hers pressing up against his cock.

His shaft was now snugly sandwiched between both of her ample ass cheeks as a comfortable hot dog immediately started rocking herself up on it slowly gaining momentum.

_'So soft..!'_  Jaune thought to himself enjoying the sensation. His hands gripped the edges of the bed and his back relaxed against the wall surface next to the bed.

His shaft continued feeling the slow stroking ministrations of those soft chocolate cheeks, her strokes continued until the tip of his member unexpectedly hooked underneath the fabric of her green thong. Emerald noticed this with a bit of embarrassment, before she could do anything to readjust herself, Jaune had beaten her to it by fingering the thin strap of cloth and bringing it down to her ankles.

She made a small squeak when he did, her plump ass and bare sex were protected by nothing now, that was how he wanted it.

His hand reached forward grabbing her hips and pulling them close startling Emerald in the process, what startled her more was the invasive feeling of his tip breaching her puckered anus more and more.

"W-wait..! I'm no- eeaagh!" She didn't finish her sentence. Jaune's rock hard phallus had penetrated her anus by the time she spoke in protest, she had never done anal before and didn't intend to start now, not that she was given much choice in all of this. Emerald couldn't find it in herself to say 'no' to the Arc now, she had lost most if not all thoughts of protest at this point, but she wasn't going to regret it at all soon.

The incredibly painful yet equally blissful feeling of her ass sheathing Jaune's cock sent her mind into a craze. It was foreign to her yet more addicting the longer it was inside her backdoor. Only his tip was buried until a few seconds later he pushed further inside causing her to elicit a brief high-pitched squeal from her lips.

He had pulled her onto his lap with her backside pressed against his chest and her feet prodded on each side of his thighs. Emerald had grit her teeth with a straining expression as to stifle herself from screaming out more, Jaune had suddenly cupped the side of her face with one of his hands to pull her lips onto his once again. Her eyes drooped slowly as if her body's pain suddenly became dull and peaceful, any negative feelings were washed away gently with the touch of Jaune's lips curling hers and the flow of his tongue wriggling inside her mouth.

Soon enough their lips uncoupled leaving a small groan of discontent from Emerald's throat as she looked on with a pleading look.

"You'll continue 'dancing' right  **here** , my sweet gem." Jaune whispered sending shivers up her spine. His hips began rocking upward against her rear in an aggressive manner, the sensation of penetrating now coupled with his hammering thrusts spiked the green haired thief's sensitivity to pleasure. She was now motivated even more so to start bouncing herself back against his hips in sync.

The bed now rocked with their motions continuing on, Emerald then reached her arms behind to latch around Jaune's head to keep her upper body close to his as he patted his hips against her unbearably tight anal canal.

The blonde's hands went from her hips to position themselves at other spots of her body; his left came up around to her chest softly squeezing a breast in one hand while the other reached down over her mound to stroke along her moist vulva. Since her mouth became unoccupied by his tongue she had started audibly moaning out in pleasure again, this time Jaune kept his mouth occupied by nibbling along the surface of her neck as his hands kept busy.

His movements became faster and the sound of the creaking bed became more rampant, Emerald felt her body get more and more stimulated the longer he went on, soon she would explode with him still inside her ass while doing so.

Her breathing became loud and ragged and their bodies glistening in sweat together despite Jaune still wearing most of his uniform.

"Jaune I'm close..! I'm...so close!" Emerald breathed feeling herself rock her ass on Jaune's meat even harder.

"Be ready to let go and let all your worries and troubles out. I'm about to lose it too, but I think I'll stay inside when I do. Are you against that?" Jaune whispered breathing against her earlobe causing another shudder up her spine.

Emerald simply answered."No..I don't have any problem with it. I want...I want to feel it all!" She cried out causing Jaune to smile and lick around her ear. This was the trigger that set the dark skinned thief off.

Suddenly her body thrashed along Jaune's lap wildly in a tidal wave of orgasm, her pussy muscles clenched and squirted juices all over his hand the same way her body muscles all around tensed up. Jaune felt it soon after and gripped her hips firmly just before shoving his hips against her ass one last time just before bellowing a low growl of release. His member, while was still wedged deep inside her anus, filled the tight space with globs and globs of creamy spunk.

She settled down a bit post orgasm then tumbled over to rest her upper body along the surface of the bedsheets. Jaune slowly removed his hold on her rear side letting his dick plop out of her ass and herself lie face atop the bedspread, but the expression written on his face indicated he wasn't done just yet.

Emerald's face, albeit currently dazed, shifted to one of alert when she his firm strong hands grab her waist to forcefully pull her up to a certain height. A sudden groove of flesh now touched the sensitive crevice of flesh between her thighs immediately after, Emerald decided to peer down below and see a mop of blonde hair and half of Arc's face placed beneath her cunt.

"Jaune wha- iieagh!" She tried to speak but he cut her off with a succulent kiss to her clit followed by a strong flick of his tongue.

For a brief he ceased his activity, much to her resentment, in order to speak to her. "Now you'll dance here, I'll make you squirm and wriggle like you've never done before, Emerald Sustrai." He stated pushing his head forward to lap at her vulva again.

'H-He's not leaving me any choice in the matter...! I..I think I like things this way!' She thought in creeping submission, from Cinder having the infamous thief as a pawn and subject to being Jaune's sex slave to use as he saw fit. Perhaps it was always meant to be for her, to serve those she admired, even though initially she had a strictly defiant demeanor towards any kind of authority such as law enforcement or rules. This was something else however, this was her getting something akin to total bliss in exchange for her servitude, it made it all the more worthwhile that whoever subverted the snarky thief was strong enough to back it all up.

Emerald pictured dozens of scenarios in her head of a dominant Jaune looming over her and taking her in various positions around the school, from bending her over a desk to embracing her tan naked body in the shower. She visualized them all with a dreamy smile on her face, she loved the idea of a stronger huntsman proving his worth and dominating her, someone that Cinder deemed superior in a sense, until now she had never met one she thought worthy of her attention.

Jaune had proved her wrong.

Her face stretched into one of crazed delight with her mouth agape and tongue lolled out. Her irises rolled up to the top of her eyelids as the intensified pleasure took hold of her entire body, Jaune's tongue between her inner thighs was driving her crazy.

Her hands reached over to the headboard of the bed gripping it with tightly while his tongue wriggled around inside her cunt. She was breathing hard and feeling her body sweat with stimulation, she wanted to sashay around some more before they had gotten to the meatier parts of their session, but she wouldn't be one to complain.

She looked over to the side at the nightstand which held some of her specialty items for tonight's special evening. One thing in particular caught her eye; body oil. Anxious to give him the same sensation of ecstasy as he did her she grabbed it and popped the lid. He was still busy down there gorging out on her snatch, while doing so she carefully poured a conservative amount all over body from her abdomen to her thighs She rubbed it all over herself with hands gliding over every uncovered inch of her glistening skin.

Suddenly her pussy stopped feeling his mouth and tongue, she turned around to see Jaune sitting upright with her staring at her with a smirk. He grabbed the bottle from her and used his other hand to reach over and tear off the straps covering her breasts. This startled Emerald and make her wonder the reason, but the answer became clearer when Jaune targeted the other remnants of clothing covering her body. From her puffy sleeves to her leggings he shredded all of them with his bare hand like a starved beast that been deprived of something because of clothing. The only thing left on her was her pareo and he intended to leave that on since she was completely naked everywhere else.

"If you're going use body oil might as well cover the whole body while you're at it." He explained receiving a nod of agreement from her before leaning forward to cup her face in one hand. "I want all of you oiled up for me after all."

He whispered the last part intentionally eliciting another shudder from her very core. Jaune then went into action by squeezing some of the oil from the bottle into his free hand preparing to lather it all over her. Emerald simply laid back on the bedspread awaiting his course of action with a contented smile on her face.

His now oiled pair of hands reached over and all around; from stroking her backside down her ass to her thighs followed by her ankles. Her breasts were next, his firm and oiled left groped her breasts in tandem squeezing them with vigor and making her squirm underneath his grasp. His right hand went back down to her hips again in order to lather the slippery substance all around her crotch area, he was thorough upon stroking her inner thighs and anal crevice with his fingers, soon enough those fingers flowed down to her pussy to delve right in.

His left hand remained firmly on her chest squeezing and fondling in tandem, his right placed right between her thighs with fingers repeatedly shoving into her pussy. Emerald's head craned back clearly in the throes of ecstasy, her legs jerked and tossed around the bedspread like crazy, Jaune was clearly doing an efficient job at making her squirm continued on for several more minutes until Emerald's body thrashed and undulated frantically on the surface with her mouth letting out a loud squeal of release. Her cunt clenched in spasms of juices coating his fingers while her back hiked up arching her chest with breasts bouncing back and forth.

After breathing hard with a heaving chest Emerald soon settled down after yet another orgasm wrought by Jaune, she looked up at the blonde who appeared satisfied with his work. His adorable face held a triumphant smile as he withdrew his hand from her soaking wetness, he brought it up to lick her juices from his fingers intentionally slow in front of her. Of course the sight of him finding her womanly juices delectable stirred her loins up yet again, but she wanted no more foreplay because instead she desperately wanted his phallus deep inside her shooting off.

"Still having doubts about me?" Jaune asked looking deeply into her now crazed(Ahegao) eyes.

Emerald immediately shook her head and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him close in an intimate manner. "I see now why Cinder chose you, I see...how strong you really are, I've never had anyone or anything bring me to his level of pleasure before. Never."

He nodded pleased with himself and knelt his head down locking her lips in an erotic tongue sloshing kiss that went on for several more minutes while Emerald felt his hardened cock poke her belly. He broke off gently and peered into her loving expression with a small sense of sadistic pleasure.

"I'm yours now, Jaune! Only yours! Make love to me and hold nothing back!" She cried out desperately. He nodded and adjusted his position to where he placed her beaded ankles atop his shoulders and lined up his cock to meet with her folds. "Don't hold anything back, I want you to fill me up with everything you have just like you did with Cinder!"

With a forceful thrust Jaune shoved his cock past her folds into her tight passage of flesh. Emerald immediately reacted by tossing her head back just once from having him insert himself inside her, he adjusted his hips to line up perfectly with hers and forced his meat in some more to where he buried up to the hilt. Her toes instructively curled up by his ears and her back arched up, gradually he began pounding into her with hips slamming hard against hers while she kept her ahegao face on.

Her body undulated back and forth in sync with his movements, Jaune had held her legs in place during his thrusts so he wouldn't lose balance, but that was proving difficult with the intensifying haze of lust the two had entered together.

Emerald's breasts bounced back and forth with her body, her tight juicy cunt remained intent on locking Jaune's cock inside while he pounded away. The slick oil covering her body remained yet made it somewhat difficult to keep his hold on her ankles during his rocking motions, so he took the initiative by letting go of her dangling legs and pressing down over her body in a tight knit missionary position.

This excited Emerald even more and intensified her crazed look, she immediately locked her oily legs around his thighs and arms around his back like a horny parasite intent on sucking out all his semen.

Jaune began slamming his hips harder into her snatch now thus rocking the messy bed, her oiled skin made fucking her more wild with the slippery friction of the oil increasing his momentum.

Her oiled breasts squished up against his chest as she clung on to him, Jaune held his arms firmly around her back to steady his thrusts with efficient accuracy, and he was certainly doing as such according to her near-constant squeals of pleasure. His face became heated just as hers when he shifted his face enough to meet her lips in another steamy kiss. His mouth inhaled her tongue sucking it with exuberance the same way his member plowed into her pussy.

His hammering thrusts made the bed creak faster and faster with both teens on the throes of climax once again, Emerald made sure to hand on tight with the intent of milking him dry.

This continued for a few more minutes until he bolted up against her body one final time bellowing a howl of release, his embedded phallus pumped and pumped copious amounts of cum deep into her womb splattering against her cervix. Emerald of course hung on tightly upon feeling her finish washing over her, her toes curled and her limbs entrapping Jaune's body tightened even more so while her pussy spasmed squelching his tool violently.

After awhile he dismounted her leaving much of his gloppy essence dripping out her pussy as he laid beside her. Emerald curled up beside him resting peacefully with a smile on her face. 'I understand now completely, Cinder. He'll be great yet.' She thought to herself with an elated smile that seemed to widen the more cum dripped out.

* * *

 

"Now you see why he's so important and...so magnificent." Cinder cooed smiling deviously from across Emerald who nodded feverishly. Between their faces nestled Jaune's hardened erection, both of their mouths went back to work licking and sucking at every piece of Arc flesh before them. Emerald had deigned to suck on his balls with delight while Cinder slithered her tongue up and down his shaft savoring the taste.

Jaune was seated in their dorm again atop Emerald's bed with both girls themselves on their knees tasting every part of his manhood. His hands were holding each of their heads carefully as though he were a ruler being served by two of his subjects. This of course was the general idea Cinder Fall had in mind upon corrupting Jaune Arc into what he was now, and she would see it through no matter what.

Slowly removing her lips from his tip with a wet plop Cinder peered up at Jaune's stoic face with a sinister smile.

"Now that we are all 'prepared' and content, we are going to do great things together, Jau- I mean master." She cooed causing him to form a malevolent smile. She then reached to her side where her clothes lay spread out on the floor to fish something out from her skirt pocket. It was her scroll, Cinder opened it up and tapped the touch screen several times to bring up an image, she raised it up to show Jaune something that caused his eyes to widen a little.

"We'll begin our conquest with our first target and legitimate threat, I believe you are quite familiar with this girl, Jaune. She'll be the first of many to fall under your thrall and since she was quite a thorn in my side It'll be all the more satisfying to see you corrupt her and make her yours, my beloved." Cinder stated showing him the image of one girl he held dear.

"Ruby Rose..." He uttered licking around her lips in anticipation.

**End chapter**

AN: Chapter finished! So far regarding Volume 3 female characters I counted; Arslan and Reese of team ARBN, Mint chocolate disguise Neo, Sniper girl of team BRNZ named May Zedon, all of team NDGO. Gah it's giving me so much to work with I barely contain myself. Chapter ideas are listed below:

Next update)  **Ravenmore** -Jaune/Raven Branwen-(impregnation? Public, bukkake, creampie, throatfuck, anal, doggy style, footplay) I changed this to top since it was voted for so much, also it is an underused as well.

2nd update) **Cinder and her Conqueror part one** \- Cinder/Jaune/ Ruby Solos, threeway,etc-(Canon to Cinder's corruption)(Rape, three way, mind break, corruption, ahegao, impregnation,

3rd update) **Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

4th update) **Golden and red flower petals** \- Jaune/Pyrrha solo-( Beach, vanilla, vaginal creampie, impregnation, Blowjobs, boobjobs, anal, facial, forcefulness, femdom)

**5th)Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**6th)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

Following those four are listed below: vote for which wanted most after the four above. Confirmed fetish statuses listed in parentheses. **Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(cosplay, competition, incest, three way, impregnation,

**Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(insert ideas here)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Insert ideas here)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(insert ideas)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(insert ideas)

 


	11. Ravenmore(Jaune/Raven Branwen)

**A knight and his Maidens**

Chapter Eleven: _Ravenmore_

By Azurewings

(This segment is currently NON-canon with any previous chapters)

I didn't know her at all at first, but I can never forget the dark charm she held over me the night I met her outside the school courtyard. She's a woman of mystery and secrets, that much was certain, but the real mystery was what interest she had in me to begin with. After removing that creepy Grimm mask from her head a pale skinned paragon of dark mature beauty came into view with a long mane of jet black hair and hypnotic red irises. I was dazzled and perplexed when she showed me her face, especially because she resembled someone very close to me and my team, but I was even more entranced when she flashed me that smile and told me her name; Raven Branwen.

* * *

 

_Parted from the sun stream nest the lonesome raven brandished it's wings and took flight,_

_on a journey to vanquish evils from threatening it's nest it soared far away,_

_leaving behind its two nestlings and earning resentment from the father bird_

_yet the raven continued on in its journey occasionally stopping to rest,_

_resting on a withered branch the lone black bird ached for supplement long deprived_

_so it looked to the brave young knight nearby for an act of grace to receive..._

"And here's the one I got just this morning...making it the sixth really strange text message received in a row from this week. They're kinda cryptic and I can't get seem to delete them. Even if I did I have a feeling they'd just come back." Jaune stated out loud to all the members of his team walking alongside him who were also staring at his scroll screen. The display brought up the notification of a new message from the same 'unknown' sender that had recently started messaging him earlier this week. "Let's see...the most recent one says... _'the lone black bird that ached for supplement long deprived looked to the brave young knight nearby for an act of grace to receive...'_ , just what exactly does that mean? I've never been much good at writing poetry myself, y'know."

"That part probably speaks for itself; a lonely bird wants to be fed and expects the knight it sets its eyes on to feed it." Ren explained with a wise voice.

"It sounds like a rather elegant yet very simple poetry despite how literal it may be interpreted, though the question remains; just 'who' is sending him these messages. That makes this the sixth text you received since the start of this week." Pyrrha surmised walking alongside her blonde leader, and secret object of affection, alongside Ren and Nora as they walked side by side together in a group.

"Maybe it's just spam email you received from browsing the internet on your scroll too much, I theorize that Jaune may have entered his email address on more than a few naughty websites a little while ago and now it's coming back to bite him on the butt like a raunchy Beowulf. Shame on you, Jaune, you're supposed to serve as an example of unspoiled purity to all of us and do that in secret." Nora chirped jokingly shaking her finger at Jaune causing him to fidget and fumble his posture in embarrassment.

Pyrrha's cheeks went red at her teammate's implications and Ren merely sighed shrugging off his friend's usual antics.

"Nora!" Jaune yelped out with a flustered face and fumbled pocketing his scroll. Suddenly his walking pattern became awkward and destabilized out of embarrassment due to antics of the giggling redhead.

As they walked down the windowed hallway to Oobleck's class a pair of eyes from outside observed the group, particularly the blonde leader, with a flirty smile on her face.

It was some time after class both teams RWBY and JNPR sat next to each other at the lunch table as per usual, Jaune had begun a retelling of the strange text messages he had been receiving to the girls hoping to gain some insight on the source.

"Oohh sounds so poetic and intriguing, its like reading straight out of a poetry book. Tell us more." Ruby stated leaning forward looking eager to hear more.

"It could just be something literally copied straight out of a book, y'know. Those choices of words are hardly uncommon after all." Weiss commented partially deflating her leader's enthusiasm.

"I think we're getting a bit off topic here, isn't he telling us so we could help gather a general idea of the identity of the sender?" Blake followed receiving a slow nod from both Weiss and Ruby.'Even though it doesn't seem like something major, it is strange that the sent messages apparently can't be deleted.'

"It could just be a secret admirer, Jaune, you might really be the 'ladykiller' you claim to be after all." Ruby beamed at him cheerfully causing Jaune to scratch the back of his neck with a blush.

"Oh stop." He said abashed.

_'I **seriously** doubt that's the case."_ Weiss thought rolling her eyes at her partner's deluded theory.

Two sets of eyes hardened their stares when the mention of a 'secret admirer' came up, one pair being of green colored eyes belonging to a certain redheaded spartan girl and the other pair being a shade of lilac belonging to the only other blonde sitting at the table; Yang.

"Even if that theory were likely then wouldn't sending excerpts from poems be a rather strange way to convey affection? It could just be someone from one of our classes playing a prank after all." Pyrrha surmised mentally kicking herself for not thinking of doing such a thing sooner, especially before all this.

"Either way they're still just cryptic messages coming from an unknown source, you all may be making too much of it." Ren commented just before Nora chimed in.

"That's right! This is why I still hold on to the spam mail theory! It's the most obvious conclusion!" Nora piped standing straight up with her hands on her hips looking affirmed in her suspicions. Jaune could swear he thought he saw her aura radiate like a stage light when she did that.

"Well conveying one's emotions in a literary sense is beautiful in its own right, I at least believe in that theory." Blake added receiving a nod from the Spartan. The cat eared Faunus turned her head to the side about to ask Yang on her thoughts till she noticed that the golden haired partner wore an uncharacteristically contemplative expression on her usually cheerful face.

"What do you think, Yang? You've been unusually quiet this whole time." Blake inquired looking to her partner, who just blinked a couple of times snapping out of her stupor upon hearing her name.

"Yeah, by now you'd deliver the usual lame Yang puns or cringey one-liners about our resident 'lady-killer' over here. Hurry and make a bad joke so Ruby or Nora won't have to." Weiss chimed in looking directly at her with Blake.

"Huh? Oh right...uhh right. I...was just daydreaming about something that lame poem reminded me of, plus I can think of way better verses that would just sound 'Yang-tastic'." Yang answered bearing a half-hearted grin after making her joke with uncertainty. Of course the usual result of everyone sighing in embarrassment followed, but Yang was actually being truthful in the first half of her answer, for she had a hunch on who was behind those texts yet chose not to speak her thoughts on it. It was a taboo and very personal matter to her, which brought her to question why it suddenly involved Jaune now.  _'She's...not thinking about including him in some way, is she?'_  She thought chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

"Ooh, I know how the poetry sounds; it puts you right into a fantasy. I actually want to hear some more since it's like sort of like a cool short story wrought with dark intrigue. Here's hoping you get another one soon." Ruby piped up looking eager. Both Weiss and even Blake rolled their eyes at their leader's more childish antics, but even so Blake still wore a coy smile when she did for she too wanted to hear more.

**_Buzz buzz_ **

?

"Well it looks like I just got another one right now, that's really weird...since that makes it twice now in the same day." Jaune commented bringing out his scroll and expanding it the screen.  _'Maybe I do have a stalker.'_ He thought partially hopeful that was the case, but rather with a very sexy female stalker that isn't too crazy. Little did he know that his own teammate Pyrrha wasn't too far off the mark in that regard.

"It reads..." He began narrowing his eyes at the text on the screen.

_'...the glimmering knight offered an arm out to the lonely raven, it took to landing there and graciously received whatever bread he offered._

_'The bird stayed with him until it was time to take to the skies again, but it would always return to him out of reliance once the sound of his bell chimed during midnight, thus the knight would ring it every time in order to feed it.'_

_'The knight didn't own it nor would the bird claim his arm as its new home, but together they remained as an unofficial partnership indulging each other in a way special only to themselves.'_

_fin'_

"Wow..." Ruby breathed in awe after he finished. The rest of the teams sat wondering just what exactly was the purpose of these messages sent to their blonde friend.

"That was strangely quick; whoever is sending them must be nearby." Blake stated standing upright and turning her head around to scan the cafeteria for anyone suspicious onlookers that had their table in their sights, but alas there were only various students simply going about their business all around.  _'Nothing out of the ordinary, but still strange.'_

"Oooohh, lemme read it again! I love this kind of literature, if only it were more story oriented like including a villain or cute animal sidekick it'd be perfect." Ruby squeaked excitedly peering over Jaune's shoulder to read the scroll for the second time.

"It certainly seemed more literal this time, maybe whoever sent this one was watching us and decided to act on impulse." Weiss suggested only for Blake to shake her head 'no'.

"I've already surveyed the area and no one is looking our way or acting suspiciously, it wouldn't be obvious but it would at least be noticeable by me". Blake added sitting right back down beside the mulling Yang.

"They're probably weren't nearby to begin with, I can be sure of that. Besides, all this talk about a potential stalker and funky messages is getting stale. Let's talk about what we're doing in the Vytal festival tournament." Yang declared attempting to brighten the atmosphere, but deep down she was fretting over the situation regarding the mystery sender and their motives.

"Well we are making this needlessly bigger than it is. At best it's someone teasing Jaune after seeing him in class some time ago, so I would also like to go over our strategies for the tournament". Pyrrha answered looking sure herself.

"Yeah! Jaune has this crazy idea for team attack names that we just don't get. For example I and Ren's combo attack is named 'Flower power', but we're still unclear on what exactly we're supposed to do. Did you give that idea, Ruby?" Nora spouted looking at the younger girl accusingly with a smirk.

"Guilty." Ruby admitted tapping her head with one of her knuckles and sticking her tongue out cutely.

' _Just what is she up to? Why involve Vomit-boy into this personal business?'_  Yang thought looking to her side at Jaune only for him to deliver a goofy smile back out of friendliness. Her cheeks tinged slightly and quickly she turned her attention back to the table of friends chatting animatedly about team attack names. _' I guess I'll just have to wait and see then.'_

* * *

 

It was around midnight when Jaune awoke to the sound of his scroll vibrating atop the nightstand's surface beside his bed. At first he thought it was the alarm going off prematurely but he quickly saw that someone was texting him another message. Being a little groggy from sleep he proceeded to tap the screen open revealing the sender to be the same unknown source of the poetic excerpts.

'Whoever this admirer is they sure are persistent, but this is starting to get annoying now.' He thought grumbling awake and grabbing his scroll. After tapping it open he noticed that the 'message' sent was indeed not another excerpt, but rather a location and a time.

"Courtyard, right now. The hungry raven beckons." He read to himself wondering just how potentially crazy this person was, but deciding to go against his better judgment he made up his mind to humor whoever it was in order to end this ordeal already.

Getting up from his bed and once again reading his scroll he reluctantly thought to himself _; 'Is this really such a good idea? It might be an elaborate prank from Cardin after all, but that sounds like a bit of a stretch.'_

He went to the washroom quietly as to not wake his teammates from their slumber and beheld himself in the mirror revealing his frame clothed in the baby blue onesie his sisters gave him.

' _It might actually be a worse idea going like this. I'd better change.'_  He thought to himself wryly just before grabbing his clothes and gear to set out.

Out he went quietly making his way through the school's silent halls heading to the courtyard. It was a little past midnight and the night sky appeared beautiful with its cascade of crimson color laminating the clouds. All of it strewn across the shattered moon beautifully like a work of art, of course what lay straight ahead was another unique sight to behold; a mysterious masked figure clad in somewhat skimpy samurai gear decorated in a color scheme of crimson and black.

It kinda intimidated Jaune at first; her wardrobe combined with that long weapon and hilt of hers made this arranged meeting feel like a mistake to the boy.

The figure's head turned and Jaune's eyes gazed upon the masked mystery woman's gleaming red eyes, but instead of making any hostile movements she instead reached up to her mask to slowly take it off.

Jaune's jaw drooped when her beautiful pale face fully came into view; not only was she stunning but she completely resembled the only other blonder he knew in Beacon. Yang.

"Y-yang? Is that you? When...did you dye your hair?" He fumbled asking her only to receive a small giggle from her lips.

"My blushes, while I am grateful for mistook me for someone much younger, I am afraid I am not who you think I am." The mystery woman with the flowing mane of dark hair stated with a cool womanly voice.

"Then who are you? Why do you look like her? Are...you her sister maybe?" Jaune asked feeling a little more relaxed in front of her. His body no longer felt alert nor panicked like when he first gleamed her appearance, instead it was the opposite, he felt relaxed and attracted to her.

"You can call me Raven Branwen, and before you ask, I am Yang's birth mother. Hence the resemblance." She stated making Jaune feel thrown. This sudden revelation was shocking to him, he knew Yang didn't speak much about her and Ruby's mother with any of them since it was a personal matter, but this was something else entirely.

"I-I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, misses Yang's mom." He addressed in a calm friendly manner albeit a little awkwardly.

She made a slight chuckle in her throat and flashed a serene smile. "I kind of already knew who you were, which is why I called you out here. There is something I have need of and you're the only person I want to receive it from."

'What could I possibly have that she wants? Could it be Crocea Mors? It is kind of an important relic of the great war, but I need it to be a huntsman. I wonder why Yang doesn't talk about her.' He thought anxiously waiting for her to continue. "I don't know what I have that you want, but I'd be happy to oblige you with whatever it is. Any family member of Yang and Ruby is a friend to me. So...what is it you want anyway?"

She kept her smile on and lowered her eyes into an alluring gaze directed solely at Jaune as she approached him up close. He was getting a little nervous and wondered what her intentions were, but that question was answered as she did the most unexpected thing in the world

He was close enough to smell her perfume when she firmly grabbed the collar of his favored shirt and pulled him into an unsuspecting kiss.

Her eyes were closed and her lips eloquently sucking and nibbling his while the blonde boy's face looked completely alarmed and confused. Yet Jaune held no will to push her off or refuse her advance, gradually strength left his body and his eyes lowered as he receded into the impromptu embrace.

They stayed liek that for a short while till Raven slowly pulled back leaving a dazed Jaune frozen in place. She found the expression amusing and quite adorable, soon enough he snapped awake and stared at her questioningly expecting answers.

"So...I'm guessing that is what you want from me?" He asked receiving a quick nod from her. "Why though? Not that I'm complaining obviously, but don't you have Yang and Ruby's father back home for...this sort of thing? Not that I'm not flattered."

Her small smile quickly dissipated and Raven turned her face to the side in slight anguish. "I...can't return there, not yet, even if I do I doubt there'll be a welcome waiting for me from Taiyang and the girls." She answered in a somber tone before turning her face back to Jaune's staring into his deep blue eyes.

"It's complicated to say the least, but there's something I need to do that includes me distancing myself from the family. No matter how much it hurts me to do so and trust me, I know it hurts Yang even more, but even so I have to do it." She explained while Jaune looked on disapprovingly despite nodding in understanding.

"So where do I come in?" He asked uncertain of her point despite it being very obvious.

She coyly smiled and closed the gap yet again by wrapping her right arm around his unsuspecting neck. "What do you think, mister Arc?" She answered soothingly just before she leaned in around the crook of his neck to softly nibble a trail of kisses along till she got to his lips. Delivering a soft moist kiss that had him melting in her arms again Raven had reassured her point, but felt she needed to say it regardless.

After slowly detaching from his mouth she looked deeply into his face with a satisfied smile followed by her tongue licking around her lips tastefully. "I need you to fill a need in me that can no longer be filled by Yang's father. It's personal business with them and I'd rather not create drama and dissension upon my return, but I have needs that need tending to. I'm a woman, Jaune, a virile huntress still in her prime that has been deprived of certain natural necessities for far too long." She went on.

"I have selected you specifically...to satisfy those urges. Congratulations." She explained with a sultry look in her eyes.

Jaune felt thrown yet again, if the first moon shattering revelation of her identity wasn't enough then this certainly was. "B-but why me? I mean I know I'm kinda handsome, but you're Yang's mother. You have a husband back home and stuff to do, I just don't get...why you chose me..." Just when he was going to go on he was cut off by Raven pressing a left main finger to his lips.

"For many reasons, Jaune, I have been watching you for a long time now. Just as I have been keeping a protective eye over my daughter whenever she faces a challenge too big for her, I have also been admiring you from the shadows. At first it was because you resembled her father so much that it made me nostalgic for the simpler days; where I once thought I could live out a happy worry-free life. That is no longer the case nowadays of course, I can't get into specifics why,but whenever I look at you I see a young brave hero-to-be that ,despite his lack of combat prowess, has proven himself to be brave and noble in the face of any threat no matter what."

Jaune slowly nodded in understanding and appreciation of her positive criticism of his character, even if he did feel unnerved by the fact that she had been observing him for a long time.

"I know how it indecent it sounds and it may be unfair to all of them, but I need this...and need you to be that person for me. Now enough with the questions, Jaune." She stated firmly with her voice still maintaining a soothing seductive tone. He wanted to voice his concern over her business with Yang and that she should be there in her life, now more than ever, but Raven silenced those thoughts of protest when she started undoing the waist strap of her kimono.

Jaune was sputtering a bit, but ultimately fell silent when seeing the woman's bare essentials revealed underneath her skimpy samurai outfit. Her scantily strewn lingerie was lacy and decorated in a similar crimson/black color scheme that her outfit bore. What's more was that her bra might as well have been invisible because it's transparent texture gave Jaune the full view of her pink nipples. Her breasts themselves were easily the same size as Yang's if not a little bigger, kinda obvious in hindsight since they're mother and daughter, but it did nothing to deter the bulge from forming underneath his jeans. Her thong of course matched the bra in both color scheme and especially the material texture, he gleamed the sight of her small pubic hair patch through the cloth.

"If you were going to protest and maybe convince me to reunite with Yang then I'd say you've pretty much lost all your resolve in doing so." She commented noticing the lack of defiance in his face and posture. Jaune admitted that he now fell under her sway and is currently letting his bodily urges do the talking.

Raven's gloved right hand came up to his chest gently stroking it in circles before carefully shoving him onto his rump startling him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked up at her only to see a hungry lustful smile written on her face.

"That's right, Jaune, this is happening right now and right here." She declared undoing the straps of her bra to let it fall to the ground as she descended upon him. Raven was now straddling his waist as he lay on the stony ground with her kimono opened wide enough letting her breasts out into full display for the drooling blonde boy. Her arms and legs still wore the leather wrappings and she had not intention of removing them until later, besides having them on with her torso partially bare was sexy and exciting in its own right.

"Now feed this hungry bird." Raven cooed hunching over to capture him in another deep tongue sloshing liplock. Jaune was a little inexperienced in that regard, but he was a fast learner given that her expertly wrestled her tongue with just as much fervor. Raven however was going to stay the dominant one by aggressively coiling her tongue over his while also stroking the sides of his face with both her hands. She knew what she wanted and that she was going to take it by her own hands.

She continued inhaling and sucking in his breath with her own, both warm and heated and vapidly curling tongues over one another in a heated make out. All the while Jaune's hands absentmindedly went down to her hips cupping her buttocks underneath her kimono.

Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest due to their proximity, but in her mind it would feel far better if skin touched skin, so Raven pulled herself off Jaune's mouth and worked her hands all over Jaune's chest.

his armor pieces were in the way so hastily she unbuckled each piece guarding his torso and tossed it aside so she could slide her left hand underneath his shirt.

Her gloved hands traced up his broad chest feeling up every part of his muscular frame, eventually she trudged the shirt up to his neck where a gasping Jaune looked on at her in anticipation.

Raven shifted herself and lowered her head to where her face met with his pecs, her lips made contact with one while she tendrloy stroked the other. Jaune was quietly mewling his heightened bliss due to her ministrations, but what really sent his erogenous state skyrocketing was when Raven's otngue cmae out and slowly licked up his chest seductively.

"Hooaaah...!" Jaune audibly moaned making her smile inwardly in satisfaction.

She continued gingerly licking and kissing around his chest till her head found its way back to his jaw. She took Jaune's face in her hands and forcefully pried his lips open and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth.

The slimy extension of spongy flesh was now enveloped completely into Raven's oral cavity, she lowered her eyes to close while she held onto Jaune's head while she sucked on his tongue with hastening vigor.

Her breasts squished against his the now exposed skin of Jaune's chest and with her body currently shifting along his he felt them brushe back and forth against his skin.

'This...whatever this is feels incredible! Indescribable! Yang...' His mind went to the image of the blonde angel whose mother had just seduced him. part of Jaune's mind picture Yang currently in Raven's place, which intensified his arousal just a it more, even his heartbeat spiked up another notch.

Raven eventually detached from Jaune's gasping mouth a second time and looked down at him with a smile on her face. "I bet you just now cviusaled my duaghter straddling, right?"

_'Eeep! how did she know? is she psychic?'_  He thought partially panicked until the small giggle she let out relaxed him.

"Come now, it was just a lucky guess at best, but it looks like I was right on the mark. It's alright to think of her when you're with me right now, I know you find her attractive and maybe you...have deeper feelings for her than you let on." She deduced getting an obvious reaction from Jaune.

"Don't worry, Jaune." She began with a husky tone in her voice shifting herself to where her quivering cunt hovered just above his cock.

"I'm sure Yang feels the same about you, a mother always knows, but for right now focus only on me." She concluded lowering her hips inch by inch down onto Jaune's hardened tool. Her juicy tight snatch enveloped his member bit by bit till she reached the hilt thus completing insertion. "Aaauuu...yes! This is what I've been missing...!" She hollered out slowly grinding her hips back and forth.

"This is what I've been waiting for...oooh!" She cried out gyrating herself on his crotch.

Jaune's head tossed back upon feeling the sensation of the mother's vice like opening taking all of his tool inside.

Her hands placed themselves on his bare torso, Raven's eyes closed with her mouth agape in bliss as she rode Jaune Arc for all his worth.

Jaune himself felt like he was in heaven, he didn't want to question the morality of this situation nor fortune in having it happen to him. He planned to just enjoy this woman's lust addled advance for all it was, even if she happened to be Yang's mother.

Her tits bounced and her body rocked with Jaune grabbing her hips to thrust up against her bucking body. The two had continued on like this for what felt like forever, both being sweaty and having their clothes hang off them.

Jaune's head knelt forward to capture one of Raven's breasts in his mouth, his lips pulled her left nipple in to tenderly suck on it, this apparently elated Raven's body much more so than he thought. It went without saying that her breasts were a sensitive spot.

He kept one hand at her back to keep his upper half close to her chest as she continued bucking against his lap.

"That's it...Oooh yes! I-I'm almost there!" Raven hollered out. She arched herself back and wrapped her arms around Jaune, her thighs clamped hard on his hips just as her snatch squelched and convulsed on his appendage.

This was it!

Jaune felt the pussy muscles of Raven Branwen clamp down hard on his cock desperate to milk him for everything he had to offer. His climax hit him like a brick wall in the same way Raven's hit hers, the two were now entwined in a collective orgasm.

Raven nestled her head against the right side of his shoulder and bit down hard while her pussy gushed and clenched on Jaune's meat. She felt it jerk wildly inside her pussy sending rope after rope of sperm into her depths, she was feeling her womb being filled to the brim.

After a short while of non-stop cumming Raven opened her eyes and stared into Jaune's cobalt orbs with a serene smile. 'I knew I made the right choice and I just know Yang will too.' She mused leaning forward to capture his mouth with hers for another steamy kiss while her womb felt Jaune's cock spurt a bit more inside.

' _Yang...oh no what have I done...?'_  His mind raced after returning from the haze of lust he was in. Jaune felt he may have made a mistake with accepting this woman's advance on him, but Oum help that he can't really deny her at this point. Not with those crimson eyes staring into his soul.

* * *

 

From then on Jaune and Raven's secret affair continued in private without anyone being the wiser, the entire relationship was physical at best. Jaune was invested in Yang rather than her mother, he had an inkling that Raven was only invested in him to 'fill a need' and thus had no interest in developing this relationship into a full commitment. At least that's what he suspected, Raven had other motives in mind, one could never really read that woman.

It was later the next day around midnight when Raven had summoned him via text message disguised as another poem excerpt.

Here they both were out in the courtyard once more with no one around to spy of them save for one particular blonde taking cover by a lamppost.

_'I thought I smelled that scent of nightshade on him earlier this morning. She's involved with him somehow and I'm gonna find out what.'_  She thought to herself clearly not pleased with her mother's unexplained motives behind meeting Jaune in secret.

"So why are we here again? Is it...the same business?" Jaune asked seeing her shake her head.

"Not exactly, this is just the meeting spot. Where we're going..." Raven began then brought out her sword and carved a circular motion into the air creating a strange crimson vortex of energy.

"Whoah! That is just flat out awesome!" Jaune exclaimed impressed.

"...is to a more secretive part of Beacon; the gardens. This is a special teleportation funnel I use to get around as well as sneak into places no one else can get into." Raven explained sheathing her weapon and holding out her left hand to Jaune.

He took it and waited for her guide him in, but something seemed to have kept her there standing with him.

"Raven?"

"Jaune...I know how reluctant you are about this taboo relationship, but I need you with me on this. I would feel even more guilty if you were only halfheartedly agreeing with this, even given the circumstances of how it started." She stated looking somewhat forlorn.

"Yeah...I mean I guess I haven't really given my all into this strange arrangement, but it's because of who you are and who's life you're a part of. Maybe I'm just uncomfortable doing this with he mother of the dazzling blonde gal I really feel for." He stated with sincerity.

Yang, though nearby and unseen, felt herself choke up at his words. Her heart felt heavy and she was reminded why he seemed so perfect in her eyes despite his lack of fighting skills. "Jaune..."

Raven looked to the side averting his eyes for a moment with a slight blush then turned back to face him with an appreciative smile. "Yang's lucky indeed to have someone like you with her interests in mind, but like I stated earlier; this is streictly professional. Nothing is committed and nothing long-term is expected from this."

' _Well maybe not right now anyway.'_  She thought sparing a quick glance over to Yang's hiding spot with a smirk.

"I know I know, strictly professional to get your 'needs' satisfied. I get it, it's just...kinda tricky to adjust to." Jaune stated. Raven put a finger to her chin in thought for a brief moment till she was struck by inspiration.

"I think I know how to get you out of that guilt-ridden mindset. It's an old trick I used way back with Tai-yang to get him riled up and amorous when we we're planning conception. Follow me and I'll 'show' you." Raven declared with a devilish smile as she took his hand into hers and lead him through the portal.

Yang quickly and carefully followed suit through the opening still hoping to tail them without notice.

* * *

 

As soon as Jaune and Raven teleported into a vacant space belonging to one of Beacon's gardens Yang teleported with them and quickly took a hiding spot near some bushes.

"So what's this 'trick' you had in mind to get my head into the game?" Jaune asked only to receive a smirk from the dark haired.

In a blur of speed she swept him under the legs causing him to land flat on his back. Partially winded he attempted to get up and voice his annoyance till he noticed that he couldn't move neither his arms or legs.

"What the heck?!" Jaune exclaimed looking down his body to see that his limbs were held down by strange looking restraints burrowed into the ground. Each one positioned over his arms and legs, next came his zipper being undone by elder woman as she undid her leg strappings and took a seat on a stone bench right beside him.

"Raven, what gives?!"

"I mentioned I had something in mind to get you into the spirit, think of it as a kinky act used to motivate you by denying your body it's wants." Raven explained undoing part of her kimono and resting her lovely pale feet near his crotch.

His dick had already maintained rigidity upon her touch causing her to smile in devious satisfaction. "Looks like its working already, go along with it, Jaune. It'll make things much easier and much more exciting."

'This crazy woman...!' Jaune thought feeling a mixture of excitement, arousal, and slight fear. Raven had begun getting into the act now with Jaune at her foot's mercy.

"Tell me that you really want it, Jaune. This 'arrangement' will  **not**  be one-sided, I want to know how much you  **want**  it." She whispered teasingly sitting above him atop a garden bench lightly placing the tip of her left big toe on the tip of his penis.

He was laid along the grass of the gardens clearly immobilized since his limbs were held to the ground by several Dust powered restraints that apparently set up for him. As soon as he landed here out from the teleportation portal she used to transport them there Raven took the opportunity to literally pin him to the ground and unzip his pants.

Now she truly used his ignorance of such things to her advantage when she saw how reluctant he was to continue this sordid affair.

He was at her mercy and she knew it. Looking on in mildly twisted arousal it was obvious that having him overpowered by her was something of a fetish.

Off came both her leather leggings and undone was her kimono, Raven was now mostly naked with her pale skin glimmering in the moonlight. Her large D-cup size melons were fully visible to him just as her smooth naked legs were, Jaune now visibly twitched in anticipation and excitement upon gleaming the view.

Even more aroused he soon became when Raven's right foot glided over his crotch to settle one toe atop the tip of his meat. The cool fleshy sensation sent shivers up his spine in cold-to-the-touch kind of way as well as sensually stimulating.

"Tell me how badly you want it, Jaune." She commanded hearing only grunts of restraint from the arc. Her soft chilled foot pressed forward fondling his shaft that remained underneath the pad of her elegant foot, his dick bent back slightly as she continued stroking it back and forth. Of course this caused Jaune to crane his neck back in tested pleasurable restraint, but Raven was enjoying every bit of this. So much so that she slid her left hand underneath the fabric of her panties gliding her fingers over the lips of her vulva.

She had started stroking herself in sync with the speed of her foot's massage on his dick,gradually picking up speed in both her masturbation and footjob she had begun panting hard."I'm not hearing you, Jaune." She whispered testily with the top half of his cock now wedged between her two main toes.

This continued on for a little while longer with the vice hold of her two main toes enclosed around the shaft becoming ever tighter. Her stroking becoming ever more energetic, she shifted her position to have both her soft womanly feet cusp both sides of Jaune's twitching meat in a fervent double padded footjob. He was melting from the inside, he wanted so badly to release the pressure, but Raven has other plans.

Both her bare feet stroked either side of the shaft pushing it ever further to climax, it was sheer torture to Jaune to feel it all and he hoped she would allow him release soon.

"Aaagh...! I think it's coming!" He shouted through gritted teeth feeling the surge through his loins getting near eruption, but suddenly he didn't felt Raven's womanly feet stroking his cock anymore. His eyes glazed over to see Raven had retracted her legs and sat on the bench examining her nails as though she were waiting for something.

"Huh!? W-why'd you stop!?" He shouted out of frustration of being denied climax so soon.

Her eyes zipped back in his direction with her face looking nonchalant. "Why haven't you said what i wanted you to say? Hm?"

Jaune was at a loss for words.

"You have to want this as much as I do, Jaune. If not then-" Raven was interrupted by Jaune unexpectedly breaking free of the energized shackles binding his limbs! Her face was aghast in shock of how he could even pull that off, she understands that he was very sexually frustrated and teased, but to achieve that feat was nothing short of impressive.

His body was aglow with Arc's signature white aura as he stood up half naked before her. Raven understood now that his aura indeed possesses very special properties that when pushed to a certain extent can occasionally grant him remarkable attributes such as the strength to break of bindings. In this case; Jaune was so sexually frustrated that he didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Jaune then lunged forward at the unsuspecting woman and firmly grabbed each side of her face just before placing his twitching cock at her lips. It was obvious what came next, but raven found the aggressive dominance to be exciting regardless.

"Do it." She said with a confident smile just before he thrust forth pushing his member past her lips into her throat. Raven nearly gagged at first but soon accustomed herself to it and welcomed the thrill.

Jaune craned his head back reveling in the overly tight stimulation of miss Branwen's throat suctioning his entire cock, but he couldn't let himself be dazed for long thus he began bumping his hips against her pale lovely face.

He had her head carefully in his hands, his fingers careful not to damage or rip out of her beautiful black locks of hair. Her eyes were closed and her own hands reached around to his buttocks cupping them in her palms while he continued aggressively sliding his meat into the deeper recesses of her mouth. One could hear loud suctioning sounds of flesh between the two as well as grunts coming from Jaune Arc.

Unknowingly to both of them there was a beautiful golden mane of hair peeking out from behind a bush nearby, then came the pair of lilac eyes watching the scene play out in mortified shock.

_'What the hell is she doing!?_  S _o...this is it, huh? This is what she's been doing...but with him? Why did it have to be **him**?!WHY?!' _ Yang thought feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes while they turned red in fury, she continued watching the sexual act of Jaune facefucking her mother till she figured out how to intervene. Words couldn't really describe what she was feeling at the moment; she understood that certain physical needs arise that need to be sated such as her shattering a wall whenever something happens to her precious hair. This was something else entirely however, Jaune...was someone Yang wanted to get closer to. It was obvious how Pyrrha felt about him, but the blonde boxer couldn't help how **she**  felt about him. She could never really explain it, there was something about the goofy knight that she just loved and could not get enough of, but here was this unwelcome scene. Her mother seducing the object of her affection, and Yang had a hunch that she knew how she felt about him.

' _I should just go up to them and crash this little midnight romp of theirs, but...why don't I want to?_ ' She thought forcing herself in continuing to watch. Some of her more sensitive parts between her legs started to moisten upon viewing them. Yang absentmindedly reached her gloved hands down between her thighs slowly rubbing herself to the sight of Jaune in the midst of sex. Perhaps it was because she was finally seeing him naked and act so dominant that turned her on, she still wanted to break up their 'meeting' but right now she couldn't bring herself to.

Her right hand was then breought up to her chest cupping one boob within her palm. Now she had each hand fondling two very stimulated places on her body, and it all just happened when seeing Jaune the way he is right now. Yang couldn't help herself.

"R-Raven...! Here it comes!" He shouted piston slamming his hips on her head rampantly.

The dark haired swords-woman currently gagging on his cock held her hands firmly on his buttocks then started making extra long sucks on the Popsicle of flesh that is Arc.

Jaune delivered one final thrust and tossed his head back moaning loudly in climax. Raven held tightly onto his hips and buttocks as his cock furiously jerked inside her mouth cascading her throat with globs upon globs of sticky cum. All of which she swallowed with delight in audibly loud gulps.

Of course at the same time Yang doubled over with both her hands furiously stroking her womanhood through her shorts. She quickly came to climax shortly after Jaune thus dampening her undergarments in the process, she gradually picked herself up from her writhing slump and readjusted herself to continue spying on her mother and Jaune.

_'Why...did I even do that...?'_  She thought panting in ragged breaths. She looked up over the bush to see a recuperating Jaune lean back onto the grassy floor whilst her mother simply laid beside the stone bench looking dazed with a smile and a cum splattered face.

_'I don't know what just happened or even why it did, but I...I can't bust them right now. I n-need to go!'_  Yang thought in confusion and distress. She quietly made her way out of the area away from the frazzled pair and back to the school. All the while looking back at them with an uncertain expression on her face.

* * *

 

The next day came and so did the evening. Yang recomposed herself yet still wondered just how or why she pleasured herself to the sight of the affair, but she had taken to carefully following Jaune to his secret meeting place with Raven out in the courtyard around midnight. What she didn't know was that hiding in a dark space with bright blonde hair was next to impossible, Yang had a feeling Raven knew she was following them yet allowed it to happen. Nevertheless Yang intended to intervene their next romp and demand answers.

Right now Raven had taken Jaune to a supposedly 'secret room' located in one of the uppermost floors of Beacon's tower like structure, Yang had followed them through the portal just like last time and kept to being hidden as she stalked them. Having received tips from Blake on being stealthy certainly came in handy.

Her lilac eyes watched as they proceeded into the hidden room with the door closing behind them, Yang approached ready to bust in and call out her mother on this whole affair when she heard the sounds of lovemaking already resounding.

For some reason this stopped her in her tracks, perhaps it was because as an adolescent she was keep on avoiding parental intimacy, or rather because Jaune is in there with her and that caused her to meltdown like the time in the woods.

'I'll..wait for the right moment to bust in. Maybe its better they tire themselves out so they won't escape through one of those portals she can conjure.' Yang thought reassuring herself that her excuse was reasonable enough for her stalling.

* * *

 

This whole taboo relationship being kept a secret from her own daughter troubled Jaune to no end, but damn it all if he couldn't resist this woman for a single instant. Here they were at it again, this time inside some strangely decorated bedroom that appeared to belong to Raven.

It was exotic and lined with crimson/black decor similar to her outfit, obviously it matched her tastes, but the only thing he was paying attention to right now was the sight of her raised rear exposing her pale cheeks to him.

"Don't keep me waiting,mister Arc. I need you to satisfy this hungry bird's needs quickly, but please don't rush. Take your time." She said turning her face to the side back at him with a cooing voice. She ended her sentence with a seductive lick around her lips which sparked his excitement and arousal even more.

At the moment she was only wearing those dark leather warmers covering her arms and legs and nothing else, she was fully naked before him with her D-cup breasts dangling against the surface of the bedspread.

He didn't know why he went along with this relationship, but all he knew was that he couldn't resist her if he wanted to. Jaune was shirtless and bare from the waist up with his pants disheveled and partially undone. His hands trudged the hem of his jeans down a bit more which brought out his firm erectile length that made Raven's mouth water.

She was never usually this depraved, but she had been without sexual intimacy for so long and obviously couldn't go back to Taiyang for it without causing trouble. Jaune was the next best thing in her book and she had no regrets about choosing him.

His firm strong hands placed themselves on each side of her hips steadying himself while his body approached hers. His hard twitching girth made contact with the glistening vulva of the mature woman eliciting a small mewl of excitement from her soft lips.

With a slow plop of flesh the tip of his cock pushed past her lips embedding itself in the shallower part of her otherwise tight snatch, then with a forceful shove he pushed himself all the way to where his abdomen patted her ass.

This caused the older women to tense up and curl herself outward like a cat stretching, no matter how many times he drove into her the sensation of his appendage drilling into her innermost parts drove her wild. A small trickle of drool seeped out of a corner of her mouth, her hand clenched the bed sheet underneath tightly to the point of ripping as Jaune adjusted himself for the oncoming piston motion.

With a hard pat of his hips against her ass he started heavily thrusting into her tight juicy cunt, with each hard pound his dick into her passage her breasts bobbled forth along with mane of black hair tussling back.

The bed now creaked in a hastening rhythm with the form of Jaune's upright form repeatedly slamming against Raven's doggy prone position being the source. The woman moaned audibly loud with her eyes closed in ecstasy and her mouth hanging agape, Jaune's length was the right size and length to be hitting her innermost sensitive spot inside her being.

They continued on for minutes on end in the same position, but it was coming to a close when Jaune's thrusts became more rampant thus signaling his end coming soon. Raven was nearing her end as well but was too caught up in her blissful state of ecstasy to voice it, such was shown with the crazed ahegao expression on her face,nor did she notice a faint sound of footsteps tapping from just outside the door to her 'secret room'.

"Here it comes, Raven! I-I'm gonna lose it!" Jaune howled slamming his hips into her ass just a few more times till the final hard slam.

"Lose it inside of me, Arc! I don't want it any other way right now! All of it inside!" She hollered back feeling her snatch clamp down hard on pole causing him to yell out loud when he delivered the finishing thrust into her pussy. The final slap of flesh between Raven's buttocks and Jaune's hips resounded with Jaune spilling wads of sticky cum deep into the elder woman's cervix!

Removing himself from her cum dripping crevice Jaune grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her topside startling her in a positive way. Raven took in the sight of his cock still maintaining rigidity with eager delight.

Jaune looked determined now and held his member in his right hand slowly stroking it to full mass as he pulled Raven closer to him with his other hand.

"What do you have in mind, Jaune?" Raven asked coyly, obviously she knew what to expect when seeing Jaune guide his prick to the puckered hole of her anus.

"As if you didn't already know, I can tell just by looking at your face. So...has Tai-Yang done this with you before?" He asked rotating the tip of his member around the hole of her supple pale ass.

"We've had done so several times, but I always preferred the more womanly area since I was aching to birth a child at the time. I'll confess that I do find anal to be extremely stimulating. Enter the last paradise, Jaune Arc." She stated with a lewd smile as she braced herself.

Jaune bit his bottom lip and forced the head of his dick into the tight anal orifice of Raven, she too bit her lip and gripped the sheets upon penetration, but he persevered and pushed further.

"Hooowwaah!" Jaune hollered when he fully immersed his tool into her ass; his hand gripped her by the thighs and maintained that position while he adjusted. The orifice he just filled was beyond tight and indescribable to say the least, he knew wouldn't last long, so he started bumping his forward patting his skin against her cheeks.

Raven's face strained in a mix of mild pain and intensified pleasure, her upper body tossed left and right atop the bedspread as Jaune pounded away. Her pussy was still wet with juices and filled up with semen, her chest bobbled back and forth with each thrust, and she too knew she wasn't long either. In her mind Jaune was amazing as a lover, thus validating her choice of a suitable partner and potential lover to both herself and her daughter.

The bed creaked again in a hastening pattern with Jaune pounding away at Raven's ample buttocks. He leaned forward enough to be hunched over her as he continued to thrust, but he was close enough to grab her breasts into his hands while keeping her dangling legs rested on his shoulders.

The soft pale melons squeezed nicely within palms, he savored the feel indeed, but he hoped in the future Yang would be the one he'd do this with. The bed creaked faster and rocked harder as Jaune savagely slammed into her nearing release, he was close and going to let out inside her anus. This was all prepared and expected by both of them, but something unexpected erupted from Raven's mouth.

"Ah...ah AH! I...think I love you, Jaune!" Raven hollered out with crimson eyes gazing into his, it went without saying that a similar response was expected from Jaune, but his voice was caught in his throat when that expectation came to mind.

With that Jaune's hips bucked frantically against outer thighs followed by a loud growl of release that coincided with Raven's. He slammed himself in one last time resulting in the usual generous filling of her ass with globs of gooey sperm. Raven had succcumbed to climax as well with her pussy squelching all over his abdomen while her anus continued being filled with white goop.

Meanwhile outside the room, Yang heard what she had said and fearing Jaune would say the same thing she snapped out of her stupor and sprung into action. Marching up to the door Yang readied herself to bust it open.

'No! Nuh-uh! Don't even think of saying it to her, Vomit-boy!' Yang thought reeeling her left arm back and cocking Ember Celica. "This ends now!"

Continued in the next installment: **Sunstrewn feathers**

 

next update) **Golden and red flower petals** \- Jaune/Pyrrha solo-( Beach, vanilla, vaginal creampie, impregnation, Blowjobs, boobjobs, anal, facial, romance)

2nd update) **Cinder and her Conqueror part one** \- Cinder/Jaune/ Ruby Solos, threeway,etc-(Canon to Cinder's corruption)(Rape, three way, mind break, corruption, ahegao, impregnation,

3rd update) **Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**4th)Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**5th)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

Following those four are listed below: vote for which wanted most after the four above. Confirmed fetish statuses listed in parentheses, list more if you wish. **choices above and below are subject to change in update priority according to the readers.**

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(cosplay, competition, incest, three way, impregnation,

**Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill; insert fetishes, ideas, and themes you may want incorporated.)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(you know the drill; insert fetishes, ideas, and themes you may want incorporated.

**Sunstrewn feathers** -(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(insert ideas here)

AN-THank you all for reading! please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, ideas, etc, if you have any you want shared.

 


	12. Golden and Red flower petals(Jaune/Pyrrha Nikos)

**Knight and his maidens**

**Chapter Twelve** :  _Golden and Red flower petals_

By Azurewings

 

I didn't know her at all when we had first started at Beacon together, so her renowned reputation and fame as a glorious fighter literally never even came to mind when she introduced herself. It was mainly because I actually I had no knowledge of lots of important things regarding Remnant and the world of hunters prior to coming here. Of course I wasn't going to let any of that stop me from talking to the equally prestigious 'snowqueen' that stood beside her inside the locker room where we first met. Apparently her commonly known reputation as an elite prodigy fighter would intimidate others that knew her as a celebrity, but for me not so much. It was only when she pinned me to the wall with her spear using pinpoint accuracy that I really felt in awe of her prowess and maybe a little afraid honestly. Soon enough we became partners after she had just saved me from an act of my own stupidity during the Emerald forest orientation, but she didn't chastise me or make fun of me for it. Instead she gave me that kind smile of hers from down below, at that moment I knew I had found a very special friend that I could trust my life with. My weakness and lack of talent certainly gave me confidence issues when being among pros like her, in fact it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that I was the literal antithesis of her in nearly every conceivable way. Where she was strong, seasoned, and skilled I...was weak, inexperienced, and talentless. Those facts glaringly reminded me that I was nothing like my forefather and certainly incomparable to my partner, of course I wasn't really jealous or resentful of Pyrrha in the least during our time together, though she did serve as a constant reminder that I needed to get good fast. To me everything about her is not only a sign that I needed to get stronger, but she served as a constant source of motivation and strength to strive further in my own personal aspiration of becoming like my ancestor. Other than being the team leader capable of making strategic moves on the battlefield I wasn't too sure that I wasn't holding her back, but she has been at my side through thick and thin,just like she always has been in all our time as a team and pair of close personal friends. Together we were a unsharpened sword crossed with a lustrous spear that when combined can take on anything the world has to throw at us. The sword and spear, that have always been beside each other just as both their shields cover each one's back, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos are that sword and spear that may always be together whether they know it or not.

* * *

 

Humming to herself a certain redhead clad in the usual spartan themed attire, looked on out the window of her dorm room that she shared with three others. One of whom had been weighing on her mind very often recently.

_'Jaune...'_  Pyrrha mused to herself with a sad frown as she peered out the window outside. She sat propping her head with one arm on the desk focusing her stare on the scene playing out in Beacon's grassy courtyards. Down below on the grassy plain there was all of team RWBY taking turns training and playing around with the very object of her affection; Jaune Arc. It was earlier today that Ruby decided that she along with Jaune needed a bit of unarmed training in lue of her capture by the enemy during mountain Glen, thus here they all were sparring together in unofficial one-on-one boxing matches.

She chuckled to herself whenever she saw Jaune successfully grapple a flailing Ruby with a headlock only to be grabbed into a suplex from behind by Yang shortly after. The girls had all agreed on their leader's decision they deemed that the ones in dire of need of unarmed practice was both Jaune and Ruby since their fighting skills without weapons were sub par at best.

Pyrrha's heart twitched painfully whenever she witnessed Jaune and Weiss occasionally smile at each other during their own sparring match. It was no secret that Weiss had become a bit softer towards the blond boy ever since the dance, she even went as far as to refer to him by 'Jaune' rather than 'Arc'. This little display of seemingly harmless friendliness made the redhead frown and avert her eyes to the side.

Pyrrha was rather unclear on where things stood between herself and Jaune, since the dance she understood that he greatly matured in sensitivity and understanding of the person inside the maiden rather than how she's seen on the he had always treated her that way even though he felt she drew the short draw on having him as a partner, but she held no regrets whatsoever regarding their formed pairing. It wasn't just that he'd no clue of her fame, that could only apply to a very small number of people anyway, but she loved that he saw her as a dependable partner and close friend that spends personal time with him in order to get him stronger.

She truly loved everything about him was supremely glad to have met someone that didn't treat her like an idol, but their position was something she found herself wanting to change...badly.

Perhaps it was no secret to team RWBY, Nora and Ren, but Pyrrha Nikos is madly in love with Jaune Arc. So much so that it hurts to eye him smiling in laughter around other girls he may fancy like Weiss.

' _Is that all I'll ever be seen as by you?, Jaune? A friend and partner? Can't it be something more? I wonder if you have ever once considered me just as a girl who blushes whenever you flash your goofy yet charming smile.?'_  She thought to herself with a very somber exdpression directed down below at her unrequited lover who was currently sharing a laugh with Ruby. ' _He's just so...perfect with them...more compatible. If any of those girls were to confess to Jaune then I...probably wouldn't stand in the way.'_  She thought getting teary eyed before resting her head down into her forearms.

"I can charge into battle slaying Grimm without so much as blinking an eye yet I can't bring myself to tell the one person that means the world to me how I feel. Why must I be such...a coward?" She spoke the last part quietly nearly choking up with teary eyes. Lowering herself to rest her chin atop her forearms she retreated into somber thoughts about herself and Jaune, it felt quiet for about a minute until the loudest voice possible snapped her out into attention and jolt her into alert mode.

"Heeeyyy Pyrrha!" Nora shouted from behind apparently coming out of nowhere causing Pyrrha to stumble about the desk. The poised redheaded warrior fumbled about readjusting herself and as soon as she was balanced and calm she twisted around to see the beaming face of the only other redhead on the team; Nora.

"What'cha doing?" Sulking over Jaune again?" The bubbly redhead asked clearly stating the obvious much to Pyrrha's slight annoyance. She nodded and quickly wiped her brow clean of any sniffles in order to speak to Nora without looking distraught.

"Am I that transparent?" Pyrrha said back chuckling.

"Well I'd like to think everyone and their mother know, plus the moon people on the shattered moon as well as some Grimm, can see it all from outer space. Ironically Jaune doesn't, I don't think he's that clueless, but well maybe he is." Nora answered putting her left hand to her chin in thought.

Pyrrha shook her head in disagreement. "Or rather he doesn't believe someone like myself would take a profound interest in him that way. Either he's denying the possibility completely or maybe lacking the confidence in himself to entertain the thought, but it is far more likely that I simply don't vex him in the manner that Weiss does." She finished looking down to the side at the sad thought.

Nora puffed up her cheeks and placed both her hands at her waist bearing a stern face of determination. "I think I've had enough of hearing you doubt yourself and getting mopey about Jaune, P. What you need is to clear your head and get your mind off this business, maybe wrecking a couple dozen Grimm for a patrol mission will do the trick."

"I don't know about that, Nora, I think I just need some space and time to myself right now." Pyrrha reluctantly stated till Nora yanked her upright out of the chair by grabbing both her hands.

"Anymore time to yourself and you'll get even worse, maybe even go as far as to watch lame tragedy movies on your scroll. This is happening." Valkarie stated with finality bearing an energetic grin on her face as she led her teammate out of the room to meet up with the boys. Pyrrha was very reluctant to oblige her friend on this patrol mission idea, but the young huntress couldn't find the energy in herself to defy her. Given that its Nora, one would need A LOT of energy to deter her from anything, thus she just went along with it.

Drooping her head a bit she continued walking being tugged by her friend, but something unexpected sounded from Nora that caused the young spartan to raise her head up in wonder.

"Pyrrha, things you want to happen do so in their own time, trust me; You'll vex him alright." She said with a profound sense of conviction and a sincere smile.

Pyrrha nodded slowly in appreciation and let go of her hand to walk to their destination on her own. Suddenly she felt a little more hopeful and optimistic after hearing her words, everyone often forgets that Nora occasionally dishes out words of mature wisdom.

* * *

 

Here they all were standing on the cliff that lead into the Emerald Forest, Professor Oobleck had been assigned to shepherd the group to the drop point of their selected mission as is routine. The twitchy speed talking doctorate stood patiently before them occasionally taking his near constant sip from the mug of coffee, the team of JNPR all placed themselves on the landing pads ready to launch once again into the unofficial training grounds of Beacon.

The landing pads were readjusted so that their trajectories would place each team member closer together instead of veering them into the forest at random like before.

This time Jaune looked ready and more confident compared to the last time he was here, to his left was Pyrrha who was trying to avoid looking him directly in the face. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by Ren, who looked to someone in particular for a quick explanation;Nora. The girl acknowledged his questioning look with a wink of assurance then only sent back an 'A-ok' gesture in a less than discrete manner indicating she had something in mind. Usually that scared him, but seeing that Pyrrha didn't particularly seem exuberant about anything he was hopeful this routine culling mission will help her in some way.

"Now as I'm sure you're already aware, this is a simple low-rank mission to expel any surplus Grimm that have been reported in this particular forest as of late. This is a simple cleansing mission to reduce their numbers, so we are confident that there isn't any danger down there too big for you growing students to handle. However I will be keeping a watchful eye just in case circumstances grow dire, but I'm fairly confident in your abilities and faith in each other. Best of luck!" Oobleck finished in his usual hastened manner of speaking. He didn't even take a breath till he finished. Taking one final sip from his coffee mug he tapped something on his scroll that was followed by mechanical noises sounding from underneath each pad.

"Okay, I'm ready this time. I'm not gonna embarrass myself a second time, here I g-aaauuugghghhh!" Jaune was interrupted mid sentence when his pad launched him into the air. He was flailing about for a little while until he shifted into a defensive position placing his shield in front of his body as he plummeted.

The rest of the onlookers down below wondered about his safety after that impromptu launch.

"I may have forgotten to mention that one of these launch pads is currently malfunctioning and scheduled for maintenance, although I admit I didn't know which one until just now." Oobleck stated offhand taking another sip.

Ren looked to the side at his other teammates with his usual flat expression. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe." He stated curtly.

"Well then off with the rest of you and be sure to find your leader and tend to his possible injuries." Oobleck instructed one last time before flicking the screen of his scroll to send the rest of team JNPR off via launch pad.

All three members soared through poise and ready to land through their own practical methods, fortunately for Pyrrha her course was much closer to Jaune's thus giving her a quick opportunity to check on him.

While in the air she looked to the side at Nora and Ren who appeared in control of their landing trajectories. Nora noticed Pyrrha looking her direction and gave a double thumbs to her while mouthing the words 'Go get him'.

Soon enough green shrubbery obscured her view causing Pyrrha to bring out her shield in order to defend her face as she charged through various trees.

_'I think I'm going to end up alone with him, perhaps Nora had planned on leaving us in pairs. Does she really think this'll help me overcome my troubles?'_  Pyrrha mused continued to bust through weaker trees till she ended up landing safely somewhere in the forest. Her eyes scanned around until she saw a familiar head of golden hair just a short distance away. _'I suppose there's only one way to find out.'_

* * *

 

"Well any landing you can walk away from is still a plus in my book. Still hurts alot though." Jaune said to himself shrugging off the debris of leaves and branches off of his clothes. Stumbling to get up from the bush he made his way out to where he saw Pyrrha land a short distance ahead. So far there hadn't been any sightings of Grimm so far, but that didn't mean he could relax just yet. Not after the reports of increased Grimm numbers in this forest.

Sure enough there she was dusting herself off from her landing,she appeared perfectly fine save for her face which somehow seemed very troubled and that was what worried Jaune.

"Yo Pyrrha!" He called out surprising her out of the somber stupor she was just in, her cheeks reddened at the mere sight of the lovable leader quickly approaching her. It wasn't the first time she blushed because of him, but averting her eyes to the side out of crush induced shyness was definitely a new thing with her. Jaune noticed her aversion and was obviously perplexed and worried, normally she never acted sheepish whenever he came near her.

"Well it's a good thing we landed around the same area again, huh? This is kinda like how we formed our pair the first time around, except for the part where I was pinned to a tree by your spear. Jaune stated lightheartedly earning a small chuckle from her.

"It was quite fortunate my aim was as good as it was otherwise you may not have faired so well in your landing." She commented smiling back in earnest.

Jaune made a sheepish laugh and scratched the side of his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah..I uh didn't quite think that part out too well back then, but thats all different now. I'm not the same person I was during the initiation, since you started training me I have gotten better at fighting and understanding all the basic stuff like Dust, Aura, and other things. I still wish I had unlocked my semblance though, but I'm sure it'll happen when it happens. Now let's go hunt some Grimm." He sated excitedly clearly pumped.

Pyrrha smiled to herself after he made his bold declaration, it was always was his cheerful charm and upbeat attitude that often made her day. No matter what happens he's always so upbeat and brave even if he's still a bit green when it comes to fighting.

"So uhh...where do we go anyway? The professor didn't give us much a hint on where the reports mentioned heavy Grimm numbers." Jaune asked confusedly peering left to right hoping to see any black and white forms.

"They don't really mention it at briefing, Jaune, that's why we're hunters. We are supposed to seek them out using our own skills. I suggest we scout the area ahead of us for any traces to pick up a trail from." Pyrrha suggested receiving a nod from Jaune.

They chose a direction and set off with their weapons drawn, Jaune led the way of course and Pyrrha guarded the rear, but as sharp as her keen senses were she still couldn't shake the doubt that been plaguing her mind earlier.

Whenever she turned her face to gaze at Jaune's frame she felt all voice lost in her throat, she wanted to tell him everything he made her feel like; jelly knees, butterflies in stomach, heart frozen in chest, etc! The list of metaphors were damn near endless yet she couldn't find the courage to to do something as simple as tell him.

_'Why?! Why can't I just do it already?!'_  she mentally chastised herself and slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration. She had always been so composed and resolved about it all, but recently her frustration and desire for him to notice her had reached an apex. It also didn't help that Weiss and Jaune now socialized with each other more often than she'd like, hence the redhead herself hit a crossroads between decisive and indecisive actions.

Obviously the scene of her patting her head with her hand in frustration caught Jaune's attention since apparently she continued doing it without noticing him approaching her. The sound of her hilt tapping her headdress was certainly loud enough.

While she was continuing her bout of frustration on herself Jaune had sheathed his weapon and stood right beside her looking with genuine concern.

"Alright Pyrrha, fess up. Something's obviously wrong with you today, you've been unfocused and looking bothered all day today. What's wrong?" He asked with sympathy and placed his left hand on one of her shoulders.

She stopped facepalming and snapped out of it as soon as she felt the touch of Jaune's hand on her shoulder. Turning her face to the side to directly look at him she felt embarrassed at herself and tried putting on a straight when he responded.

"I'm sorry,there is just 'something' on my mind and I guess it's...holding me back. It's something I have to sort out for myself, Jaune. So don't you worry about me, I think I'll have it figured out by the end of today." She stated obviously lying about him not being part of the concern.

Jaune however cocked an eyebrow in skepticism and crossed his arms. Clearly even he wasn't convinced that there was nothing to worry about, obviously this was affecting her performance in the field and he needed to intervene if not as a leader than as a friend. Pyrrha apparently wasn't a convincing liar and didn't exactly possess the best poker face when trying to ward off Jaune, who has actually gotten more astute with his perception.

"C'mon, Pyrrha,of course I'm gonna worry about you. You're my partner and closest friend after all, you can tell me your personal stuff just like I did mine, remember? If you cant' confide in me,then who can you trust? Unless it's some kind of girls only thing in which case I could only be of very little help. I've learned a lot when living with my sisters, a lot more than I would've liked about sensitive girl business, but that doesn't invalidate my point." Jaune pleaded looking sympathetic and taking her hands into his own after she dropped her sword and shield.

She smiled wryly and accepted his hands into hers gratefully.

_'That's just it, Jaune. You're the entire source of my current dilemma. You're not just not partner and close friend, you're someone I want to be with romantically more than anything. How can you have not see the way I look at you and support you? Is it my fault for not being clearer if I don't outright say it? Is it that even you deem yourself unworthy of someone like me approaching you romantically? Maybe it is,I...suppose its just another part of the curse that comes with being 'Pyrrha Nikos' the renowned prodigy and accomplished warrior...'_  Pyrrha thought to herself in great anguish.

"He he,there's a lot I need to say that I've been bottling up, especially to you, but I just can't bring myself to.I don't know if it's because I had no prior experience in anything other than fighting, but I'm just afraid of what the ramifications entail should I take up such an act of selfishness. So that's just it; I am unwilling to confess something so simple out of fear that doing so will change things for the worse, no matter how much it aches me to hold it all in. I simply don't now what to do with myself, Jaune." She finished sadly looking to the side until Jaune had did something unexpected that changed that look instantly.

He pulled her into his arms for a warm comforting hug that immediately relaxing her otherwise tense body and creating a great look of surprise on Pyrrha's blushing face.

"I definitely don't have all the answers, Pyrrha, but I do know that some things are certainly worth the risk. Look at me; I've signed up for Beacon without any battle experience beforehand in hopes of becoming more like my legendary ancestor. Admittedly I regret not taking combat school before doing so, since y'know I nearly bought it several times in this forest, but the way I see it the results were well worth it." Jaune stated slowly withdrawing from the hug in order look her in the face. Her cheeks were tinged red because of their proximity as well as the gaze of his blue eyes to her green. "Now...what was it you wanted to say to me?"

At that point it would've been far too obvious what she wanted to convey to him, but Jaune's simplistic mindset wouldn't fathom that someone as grand as her could take a romantic interest in him. Thus he was completely oblivious how she acts around him, but he wouldn't be unwelcoming of a beautiful girl confessing her love to him. He had long gotten over Weiss and now the ball was in her court, all she has to do was merely 'dazzle' him like Nora suggested. Baring in mind that had no ideas on how to do that she decided to take his advice and just do it. Taking a deep breath she sighed to herself and closed her eyes in focus.

"Jaune..." She started and braced herself to enact a feat more significant to her than slaying Grimm; confessing. Clenching her fists tightly and mustering up the courage she peered up to face him opening her mouth those special words, but a large reflection in her eyes caused to say something else instead.

"Look out!" She suddenly cried out startling the blonde causing him to whip around just in time to see a large armored Ursai deliver a mighty swing with it's right paw at him.

! An audible pop of shockwave resounded at the impact between the large Grimm and the unsuspecting huntsman. Time seemed to have slowed down in Pyrrha's point of view when witnessing a surprise attack from the monster send Jaune skidding across the ground with a small yet visible wound on the brunt of his armored chest.

"Aaaghghkk!" Jaune was thrown against a nearby tree trunk by the surprise attack clearly winded, his armor plate was partially damaged meaning his aura level took quite a hit to all for that to happen.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out and quickly picked up weapons readying them on the fly for the incoming legion of Ursai and Beowolves closing in on them. _'How can I be so foolish?! I was so distracted with my own personal woes that I failed to notice this many Grimm circling us from nearby!'_

A pair of Ursai charged in on her only to miss and be fatally struck to the side by her spear and quickly butted way by her shield. Jaune, despite his injury and feelings of dizziness from that surprise attack hastily got right back up and charged in with sword and shield drawn to intercept a trio of incoming Beowovles. He may have been hurt, but he resolved with himself not to rely on Pyrrha's strength all the time. He had to fight hard and catch up to her and the rest of team JNPR no matter the risks, this is what he believed in yet never voiced it.

"Jaune you're still injured! Don't do anything reckless!" Pyrrha called out to him just after deflecting an Ursai's claw attack.  _'Please...take care of yourself...if not for your sake, but mine...'_  She stressed mentally just before exploiting an opening on the Ursai which let her decapitate it.

They may have their auras still on but their clothes were still getting nicked and torn all over. Eventually Pyrrha's headdress snapped off after just dodging several elongated claws of belonging to several Beowolves ,as a result her long hair came loose and flowed freely with her whirling movements of battle. She had turned around and dodged more swipes from the same enemy monsters until she close the gap and wound up impaling them on her spear.

Jaune was certainly faring better than his old self; he was deflecting Bewolf slashes left and right occasionally countering with lethal sword slashes that were delivered to their necks during an opening. Little by little he was getting more adept at close quarters combat against smaller Grimm like this, though he still had a hard time dealing with armored Grimm he admitted he couldn't have gone this far if it weren't for Pyrrha. He knew this and found her as a source of inspiration and motivator to become better, despite holding her up on a high pedestal of greatness Jaune held her closely as a confidant and very close friend. What becomes of Pyrrha's confession later on may change that, but he certainly wouldn't push her away no matter what happened.

After cutting down another Beowolve Jaune looked back to is partner suddenly feeling himself freeze up and stare as though he were entranced by a magic spell; Pyrrha was fighting gallantly against every lesser Grimm that came her way, but was doing it with her hair loose and swaying beautifully along with her. From impaling Ursai to beheading Beowolves she did it all like an elegant warrior crafted by the gods themselves, what really captured Jaune's attention that moment was that she did all that with her long beautiful red hair free and flowing around while she battled. It was though she were some sort of warrior goddess in action, at least that is how she appeared at the moment and he certainly could not take his eyes off her.

Fortunately there no other Grimm behind Jaune during his prolonged stare of stupor directed at his partner fighting like a champion, he couldn't properly explain it but his heart tightened at the mere sight of her. That particular organ thumped loudly within his chest and an equally important appendage downstairs had started hardening within the confines of his currently uncomfortable jeans. Normally he was used to seeing her in battle, but this was the first time he had seen her fight so fiercely and yet so beautifully. The sensations he was feeling stimulated him in way more profound than anything he felt during his now abandoned crush on Weiss.

Pyrrha Nikos had unknowingly captured Jaune's heart, which was ironic since she had not intended that during a life-and-death battle.

Of course she was still was currently in a fight for survival, Jaune quickly snapped out his trance and rushed forward to flank a couple of Creepers and Ursai from the side. With furious slashes delivered here and there the duo eventually wore down the Grimm enough so that there none currently left within the area.

Finally the two were able to capture their breath, they took a secluded spot beside a ravine surrounded by several large trees as a place to recuperate. Jaune laid back against a tree trunk breathing a large sigh of relief, Pyrrha however dropped to her knees as though she were defeated, obviously this drew in Jaune's attention, he eyed her with a curious stare.

"This..was all my fault, I was so distracted and unfocused in a situation where we could've been injured or killed by that Grimm ambush." She declared with a strained voice.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune breathed attempting to comfort her by reaching forward to her only to have his hand gently batted away with her own as she looked down to the side.

_'That's it...I.. can't do this anymore! These feelings are only holding me back! I know it will hurt to just abandon something that was held closely for so long, but it's better this way for everyone. It's not even about cowardice anymore, it's about losing my focus and resolve as a warrior, from what just happened right now I'll need to be one hundred percent all the time. I can't do that If he's often on my mind and in my heart, I've only been getting worse with all these distracting thoughts weighing me down!'_  She shouted internally in mental monologue.

' _I think...I will simply give up...on these feelings altogether, my performance has been affected too much especially after what just happened.. I will just be what I'm needed to be; a huntress and nothing mo-!'_  Pyrrha's thought process was interrupted in the most shocking significant way possible.

Jaune was holding close with his hands firmly on her arms and with his lips snugly locked with hers.

As if somewhere in the world an orb of stability suddenly cracked open or a volcano long dormant now erupted, Pyrrha's world felt an immense shock hit her like an asteroid.

_'Jaune..?'_  She struggled to think any words at this moment, she was still processing what was happening but here it was; Jaune Arc was romantically smothering her lips with his. Her mind flared in electric alarm with many questions running through her head, but soon enough she simply closed her eyes and accepted it.

Jaune had her toned arms in his hands and his lips gently cusping hers in a tender loving kiss that lasted for what felt like the longest time.

Eventually, much to her reluctance he gradually withdrew from the embrace leaving a completely dazed Pyrrha gazing at him with a pleading look. She would form a frown at being disgruntled from the kiss being cut short, but couldn't find the energy and simply waited for an explanation.

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha, I..have no idea...no idea at all on why I didn't see you in that way up till we were in mortal danger just now, but suddenly I saw you as something other than a partner and mentor; I...saw Pyrrha Nikos as a girl and a very lovely, very beautiful one...for the first time ever. I've never felt like this about any girl before not even Weiss, because for the longest time since we were made into partners I always just looked at you in a platonic light as someone I could always look to when I needed help. Now something's changed, everything feels different and I can't go back to thinking of you as only my friend. Not after what I saw...and not after what I felt." Jaune spoke with passionate honesty as Pyrrha hung on every word waiting for the finish.

"Man I'm bad with speaking, but what I'm trying to say is...I kinda see you as something else now. I can't even explain it, but...I..I-" Before Jaune could speak she cut him off with her heartfelt confession.

"I love you, Jaune! I always have!" She practically shouted in his face when she blurted it out. Her hands quickly came to her face to cover up her mouth in shock at her own boldness.  _'I did it...I finally did it...! Just when I thought I was finished with this love sickness of mine...I actually did it!'_

"Hehee, I guess I really am dumb for not picking up on that sooner, but it looks like all we both needed was this crazy wake up call. " Jane replied continuing on. "You looked so beautiful with you hair down, even more so when you're right there next to me catching me when I 'fall',I...I love you too, Pyrrha Nikos."

He finished his sentence with finality causing Pyrrha's core to meltdown completely, she felt as if a dozen supernovas of emotions just imploded inside her being. A gleaming teary eyed smile formed on her face and should it possible never leave it.

"Jaune...you really are clueless, it took you long enough." She whispered happily pilling him by the shoulders into another loving kiss to which he reciprocated perfectly.

Both teens were partially battle damaged despite having their auras protecting them, but that wouldn't matter for long since those clothes were soon to be shed.

Jaune had already started by cupping Pyrrha's face in his right hand as she undid the straps of his armor.

* * *

 

"Oh my word, I do believe I shouldn't be watching this." Ooblekck said to himself shifting the camera view on his scroll away from Jaune and Pyrrha to focus on the areas surrounding their hiding spot.. "While I do believe I should congratulate the two not only for dealing with an ambush properly but also for their newfound union. I do think a proper review of securing perimeters will be needed later on however. That being said they really should have at least double checked the area around them for reinforcements should they be using that secluded spot for 'extended' purposes. I suppose one can hardly blame lovestruck teenagers getting lost in the moment after one has been pent up with urges for the other." He added taking another speedy sip from his mug. "Ah they are quite lucky that I am here to ensure that their intimate moment go uninterrupted by Grimm."

* * *

 

Her arms locked tightly around his neck, her still clothed bust pressed against his unarmored chest, her face up so close desperately inhaling his mouth with hers. They made out passionately without a care in the world, gradually Jaune's armor plates were discarded to the floor leaving his upper body only with his hoodie which was also removed quickly enough.

'Oh my...I knew that he was toned when he wore that dress at the dance, but I had no idea.' Pyrrha thought shivering in excitement. Her elegantly framed hands, which were still clad in the leather warmers sans the armor pieces, brought themselves to his broad bare chest. They felt up and around his muscular torso seductively in a slow pace ending with both hands resting on his pecs when he pulled the lovestruck spartan into another passionate embrace.

They once again engaged in the act of exchanging heated breaths with fervent tongues coiling around each other.

Seconds later Pyrrha was the one to remove her chest garb and enjoyed doing so in front of a blushing Jaune. With a thud her chest garb landed on the floor next to his, she stood before him with her arms shyly crossing her apparently large chest, she cheeks were brightly tinged red while covering them.

She directed her reddened face back to his and slowly removed her arms revealing to Jaune a perfect pair of C-cup melons that rivaled Yang's. His mouth watered and he audibly gulped in tense excitement, Pyrrha's smiling face gazed warmly at him during. Her left arm gently pushed his by the chest to sit on his rump as she descended to her knees snaking her hands over the bulge protruding from his jeans.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune quietly questioned only to receive a reassuring nod from the redhead.

"I think you'll really enjoy this, Jaune, I've read and heard all about it from various sources." She cooed soothingly while her hands fingered his zipper open resulting in Jaune's thickened erectile phallus springing right out.  _'Oh my!'_

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to salivate, a small trickle of drool slipped from the corner of her lips, but she quickly shook herself back to attention and wiped it away with her gloved right hand. It was time to focus.

She lurched forward and caught Jaune by surprise when she placed her two large pillows of flesh around his cock comfortably smothering it. Jaune visibly twitched in reaction and tossed his head back with hands gripping the grass tightly beneath. She smiled to herself when noticing his reaction and went to work; her hands cupped her own endowments gently yet firmly within her palms as she begun shifting them up and down on Jaune's shaft.

Upward and downwards they comfortably shifted and squeezed on his cock, the sensation was indescribable to Jaune, but the effect was certainly incomparable. Pyrrha's breasts continued stroking his length with her face at the center where the tip of his penis rested, she had craned herself down a bit in order to get her lips close to it, but she knew he would greatly appreciate what came next. The motions of her boobjob went on for several more minutes, just now she had started shifting them vertically even faster with Jaune breathing a ragged breath and calling out her name.

"P-Pyrrha...! Haugh! Too much...! It's too much!" He said in a rasped voice causing the redhead to smile to herself. Obviously he was close and she had planned on the timing to take it to the next level; her breasts pushed further down on his shaft allowing Pyrrha's lips to lightly suck on the head of his member.

!

Jaune's eyes went wide and his face became even more strained, but he certainly didn't want her to stop. Those fleshy globes started stroking up his dick even faster with Pyrrha occasionally flicking her tongue around his tip like a savory Popsicle. Jaune's head tossed back and his back arched up signaling he was dangerously close to letting loose and that's how she wanted it.

She suddenly withdrew her breasts and pushed herself further down where her lips had inhaled the tip of his meat. With a sloppy sound effect of flesh slipping into one's mouth Pyrrha had pushed her face all the way down on Jaune's pole taking him to the hilt.

"Oohh Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out with the obvious reaction, but quickly silenced himself by putting his hands over his mouth. His eyes darted left and right to check for any Grimm that might have detected, but fortunately there was nothing around. He internally sighed in relief at the sign of absent danger till the sudden bobbing of Pyrrha's head on his cock brought back his expression of intensified bliss.

It just dawned on him that he was being deepthroated by Pyrrha, the beautiful huntress of glory was down there with her head buried in his lap sucking his meat like a long tasty sausage. It felt surreal to him, but reality was stronger in the case of evidence. Her mouth felt like a tight passage of spongy flesh suctioning his pole, occasionally her tongue coiled and slathered every inch of his cock making Pyrrha's eyes appear half-lidded with a lusty expression.

It happened nearly a minute later of her rampant bobbing on manhood; Jaune bucked and slammed his hips against the ground feeling the surge of his climax hit him like a tidal wave. Pyrrha's eyes went wide open when the first few ropes of sperm splashed into her mouth and down her throat, she of course swallowed savoring the taste, but quickly withdrew her head while she was still cumming. She sat back with her breasts held up by her hands and mouth wide open letting more ropes of Arc spunk splatter all over her breasts, neck, and face. Some of it even landed on her tongue to which she gladly gulped down as soon as it landed there.

Jaune panted for a few more seconds and rose back up to see Pyrrha rubbing the cum that landed on her chest all around her breasts while scooping some off her face to lick it up. It was beyond arousing, even more so that such an erotic act was being performed by her; the esteemed gladiator, of course since it is all out of love for Jaune she would gladly enact any raunchy act.

"Wow..." Jaune breathed just when she had finished 'cleaning' herself of his cum. She stood up and seductively removed the pieces of armor strapped to her legs leaving only the leather stockings in place. She then unbuckled more of gear leaving her clad in nothing except for the leather warmers on her arms and legs, as well as the hip sash around her lower body.

Jaune gulped when gazing upon the sight of moistening cunt quivering with anticipation as she spread before him by leaning against the tree trunk behind her. She appeared as such a sexily seductive lioness in heat waiting for Jaune to mount her like a beast, as such was written in one of her self-made fantasy stories. Even the blonde knight knew what she had beckoned for with her provocative posture and stood up on his knees to remove the rest of his clothing before prowling over to her.

Seconds later Jaune had placed himself above Pyrrha looking somewhat anxious yet remained bold and ready. His cock had regained its rigidity shortly after exploding all over her face earlier, such may have been a benefit of his aura's healing properties, another reason he was thankful for it. Her hovered over her body and stared into her face awaiting approval, Pyrrha of course gave it almost instantly and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into another tongue coiling kiss.

Here was the moment of truth, both young hunters pressing ever closer in their embrace while one of them carefully held his length in his hand guiding it to her exposed slit.

To Pyrrha it was her dream come true, at long last she and Jaune were officially going to become lovers, she could truly die of happiness right now and be at peace with it. Jaune's innocent blue eyes stared into emerald pools, his face contorted to one of slight concern when noticing small trickles of tears seeping out, he reached up a hand to her cheek supportively out of concern.

Her own gloved left came up and took his into it, she nodded reassuringly before leaning forward capturing her blonde lover's lips in another loving lip-lock just as the tip of Jaune's cock pushed past her folds.

Pyrrha visibly twitched partially in anticipation, but quickly tensed up when Jaune suddenly push all the way in completely embedding his cock into her pussy.

"Hoah!" Pyrrha gasped in pain causing her to break off the kiss and grit her teeth in endurance. She was adjusting to it slowly albeit painfully, Jaune obviously noticed this and patiently waited for her to adapt to the insertion, but her recovery came sooner than expected. She turned her head back up staring into his face with a reassured smile signaling him to continue, he complied and slowly rocked his hips back and forth inside her womanhood.

Jaune himself was still adjusting, but he was quick on adaption too. Such was seen by the increase of speed in his rocking motion against Pyrrha's crotch, she audibly moaned clearly being hit in the sensitive places down below. Her back pressed further up against the tree to the point where her feet left the ground bringing both her leather clad legs up to lock together around his lower back.

He felt himself press further due to the pressure of her legs and continued rocking back and forth with Pyrrha gazing loving into his eyes while doing so. His rocking gyrations gradually picked up speed causing her to curl up on his frame, this went on till Jaune had started thrusting his hips hard against Pyrrha's, both teens feeling their faces even more heated as their union intensified.

You could practically hear the sounds of flesh patting flesh with how fast Jaune was pounding into her, Pyrrha's breasts that were pressed tightly against his chest had started bouncing along with their movements.

Soon her grip on the back of his neck tightened just like her legs clamping hard around his backside, she was close and she knew he was too, both teens had their mouths agape in oncoming orgasm with completely flush faces.

With one loud cry Pyrrha cried out his name and held onto Jaune for dear life when her orgasm had hit, with that Jaune felt his orgasm hit him like a Goliath causing him to deliver one hard thrust into her hips during climax. His hips tensed and jerked sporadically, it undulation deposited another thick glob of thick spunk deep into the womb of Pyrrha Nikos.

Shortly after their unified climax the two rested at the foot of the tree cuddling comfortably together with satisfied looks of happiness written on their faces.

They rested for a little while together gradually recuperating and regaining the energy for another round of vaginal intercourse, of course that was originally the plan, but this time Pyrrha had a different pose in mind when 'sheathing' Jaune's 'sword' a second time. However, the plan changed just as Pyrrha's mind did after Jaune had indirectly fingered her anus when groping her ass during their cuddle session. Something clicked inside and she found herself wanting that area touched more.

"Jaune...I would like to try something 'special' if you will hear me out." Pyrrha said reluctantly then leaned to whisper her idea in Jaune's ear.

His face contained a look of mild surprise at first, but of course he decided to oblige her. With that gleeful face starting back at him how could he say 'no'?

They eventually got into position with Pyrrha eagerly wriggling her butt at him ready for action. She had no idea how or why she wanted him to screw her in the ass, but she just knew she had to have more. When he touched her there earlier with a finger prod she felt 'electricity' shoot up her body delivering a sense of bliss like no other. She still greatly preferred having her cunt filled with Arc sausage followed by Arc substance, but the arena of anal sex felt like a calling she wouldn't ignore.

"Here, Jaune! Take me right there!" Pyrrha called out to Jaune practically begging him with a lust addled proud spartan was propped on her hands and knees wriggling her rear to him expectantly; obviously Pyrrha really wanted it inside her anus. It wasn't even so much as an experiment of interest anymore, it was a 'weak' point that could melt her from the inside. That tongue lolling face of hers certainly confirmed that theory, she desperately wanted Jaune's second 'sword' embedded there. Admittedly Jaune himself was a tad reluctant given that it was her ass and it was an entirely new arena of their newfound lover's status, but he could never say 'no' to Pyrrha let alone deny that luscious ass of hers wriggling back and forth for attention.

' _She really wants it,huh? Well I'm certainly not going to deprive her of it. '_  He thought resolving with himself and shifted his position to be upright on his knees behind her rump.

Jaune placed one hand firmly on her right buttcheek, indirectly eliciting a squeal of delight from Pyrrha, and guided his hardened phallus to the ring of her anal canal. The head slowly slipped past the outer ring submerging itself into the shallower space of her anus, Pyrrha bit her bottom lip when he had done that and braced herself for further penetration.

Jaune himself felt the strange new level of tightness overwhelm him, yet he didn't back down and instead gripped both of her buttcheeks in each hand so he could deliver one powerful plunge forward.

Pyrrha's eyes went wide as she let out a mighty scream of euphoria with her tongue lolled out in a borderline ahegao expression, Jaune had just plunged his tool all the way inside the tight spiral of flesh that was her ass. He grit his teeth in endurance when entering this new level of tightness, he knew he couldn't last long thus he began pounding away at her buttocks.

Closing the cheeks in a little more Jaune reveled in the exhilaration of screwing Pyrrha in the ass, it was an entirely different plateau of lovemaking, but it certainly tested his endurance. His palms squeezed each cheek in hand, once again eliciting cries of Pyrrha's pleasure meltdown, while his hips repeatedly slammed hard against that luscious ass of hers.

Her upper body was simply grazing the grassy floor with her breasts smudging against the grass, but she didn't care, her face appeared completely transfixed in a daze of bliss as Jaune continued slamming into her anal passage.

His thrusts had gotten faster and his grip on her asscheeks had gotten tighter, Jaune's face appeared strained thus signaling his end, Pyrrha too had also braced herself and clutched the grass beneath her hands waiting for the climax rush.

"Pyrrha! Here I c-come!" He hollered plunging forth one final time against her butt spewing forth another torrent of cum into her bowels, Pyrrha had followed up on the finish as well with her pussy muscles convulsing and spraying juices on the grass below.

Seconds later Jaune slumped back against the tree slump clearly spent and for good this time, breathing hard he turned his gaze over to Pyrrha who lay in a slump across from him with cum seeping out of both her holes. It was his cum and a lot of it too, he knew the risks of cumming inside her pussy earlier on was great, but didn't care for any worries or lack of courage when facing the unexpected.

The loving face of Pyrrha Nikos gazing back to him made it all worth it.

* * *

 

"Well I trust you all fared exceptionally for a low rank mission, no immediate dangers such as injury or loss of morale I take it?" Oobleck addressed in his usual hasty way to the four of team JNPR all standing before him at the cliff side again.

Nora looked slightly disheveled with her clothes partially battle worn from fighting Grimm yet still maintained her energetic bounciness while she stood next to Ren who appeared ina similar state.

Jaune and Pyrrha however both possessed dazzling smiles of contentment as they stood closer together than ever before. This was not lost on Nora nor Oobleck, Ren may not have cared too much about it, but gladly supported it nonetheless.

"All clear, Professor Java." Nora chirped responding to his address.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected and turned on his heel facing the academy in the distance. "Well now the sun is setting, I suggest we make our way back and earned a well deserved rest. Come along now, students."

The seasoned huntsman led the way forward in the direction of Beacon, Jaune and Pyrrha followed closely after him with Ren and Nora taking up the rear.

Jaune's left hand held Pyrrha's right with fingers interlocked together tightly.

Nora noticed this and smirked widely, she elbowed Ren to the side and leaned in to whisper.

"I knew it! I totally called it! She did dazzle him better than Weiss. I'm happy for them, plus I'm awesome." She stated ecstatically as she pulled back.

"You're loud is what you are, but yea...I'm happy for them to." Ren retorted in his usual stoic manner, but quickly made a friendly grin when he added. "Took them long enough though."

**End of chapter Twelve**

Continuation...? Maybe.

AN: well that's that, now all the solos have been done for the initial main cast of girls. Of course more solos and moresomes are destined to follow obviously, but I'll get to those when I can.

next update) **Cinder and her Conqueror part one** \- Cinder/Jaune/ Ruby Solos, threeway,etc-(Canon to Cinder's corruption)(Rape, three way, mind break, corruption, ahegao, impregnation,

2nd update) **Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**3rd)Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**4th)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

Following those four are listed below: vote for which wanted most after the four above. Confirmed fetish statuses listed in parentheses, list more if you wish. **choices above and below are subject to change in update priority according to the readers.**

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(cosplay, competition, incest, three way, impregnation,

**Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( You know the drill, insert any ideas, fetishes, etc, you'd want to see.)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Sunstrewn feathers** -(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(insert ideas, fetishes, etc you may want to see implemented.

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(Insert ideas here, specifically regarding their possible appearances- insert fetishes etc you may want to see implemented.

AN-THank you all for reading! please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, ideas, etc, if you have any you want shared.

 


	13. Cinder and her Conqueror -Part one-(Jaune/Cinder/Ruby)

A Knight and his maidens

Chapter thirteen:  **Cinder and her Conquerer part one-Ruby Rose**

By Azurewings

(This chapter is currently CANON to Cinder's Corruption and Emerald the Bellydancer)

Even before I started having these dark thoughts about all the beautiful girls that surround me in Beacon, I was always particularly fond of Ruby Rose; my very first friend here. She was the epitome of cuteness and energy combined into one adorable young huntress, part of her appeal was that she was just so perfectly innocent, that in itself was another appealing factor in a more perverse light. Those thoughts still linger in my head even now, especially in my newfound state of mind. Just recently I had truly captured Emerald's heart and mind, I felt a depraved sense of satisfaction about seeing that lust addled face of hers pledge her undying love and loyalty to me while receiving my seed to capacity, admittedly I tingled with excitement when picturing Ruby in that very same position.

* * *

 

"So what's next on the agenda? It's great and all that Emerald is now 'enthralled' by me, but I'm a bit curious on who you have in mind next with this whole 'conquest' thing you have going for you." Jaune asked looking to the side at his dark natured lover; Cinder, who sat closely beside him at a table somewhere in the school library.

She merely smirked and scooted closer to place an affectionate left hand down on to his lap.

"The listing here should give you a hint, focus on that while I focus on 'this'." Cinder cooed massaging the space between his thighs where a bulge was now forming.

Jaune didn't protest one bit and instead went along with it expecting an answer from her soon, her hand expertly unbuckled his trousers in record time and slid underneath the hem of his boxers all while holding up the expanded screen of her scroll before them. On it was a rather long and detailed list of names next to profile pictures each placed above boxes of very detailed personal information of the designated persons. Jaune noticed that all those names and pictures were that of Beacon's huntresses, specifically the more powerful ones like Coco, Nora, Pyrrha, etc. From student to teacher the list had them all including names of girls he was already very familiar with such as Ruby Rose. That one had certainly caught his attention just like the rest of team RWBY's names that popped up, though he thought of those in a scale of importance since he saw Ruby's name, Jaune was closer to her than the rest. So this irked him a little.

"Ruby? Why is she on this list? Sure she's a skilled huntress in training, but she's still youn-aagh!" Jaune cut off mid-sentence when he felt all five fingers of Cinder's hand gently squeeze his throbbing shaft.

"Shhh...not so loud, lover. We're in a library after all, we don't want anyone intruding on our little private study session, would we?" She whispered with a husky voice and followed up with a slow lick of her tongue along his earlobe.

_'Huuoohh...she's certainly skilled with those hands alright, I fee like I'm melting inside her hand right now.'_  He thought to himself feeling her fingers curl and stroke the head of his phallus.  _'I'll...gladly return the favor later when we're alone.'_ He added darkly.

Cinder's lips soon went to his own and engaged in a loving lip-lock that quickly evolved into a more passionate tongue on tongue embrace. While they made out she had hastened the pace of her ministrations on his crotch; her hand once again gripped him by the shaft and gingerly jerked him off while she swallowed his tongue into her mouth.

Before things could get too intense in a public library Cinder slowly detached her lips from Jaune's earning a brief look of annoyance from him. Of course she kept her soft pale hand firmly around his cock after doing so, but alas she needed her mouth to speak for the moment.

"This is a little manifest comprised of huntresses that are all very powerful and very threatening to what I have in store, even the less experienced ones are capable in their own right just like little Ruby. So instead of doing things the needlessly hard way with tiresome battles resulting in casualties I have created your own literal 'To-Do-list', Jaune. They are all targets for you to enthrall and bring over to our side." She explained earning the occasional nod from the blonde.

Cinder pumped her hand a little faster causing him to visibly tense up, she knew he was close and was indeed counting on him exploding in her hand. Meanwhile she flicked the scroll screen down to a picture of Ruby Rose and spoke again.

"This one, excluding Emerald, will be officially the first of young huntresses you'll indoctrinate here at Beacon. Her teammates will obviously follow of course, but I've had a feeling about this 'Ruby Rose' after my run-ins with her earlier this year. If she were left to her devices under the tutelage of Ozpin or Qrow she could eventually become a very real threat, it is my intention to circumvent that before it happens. Any thoughts, Jaune?"

'Ruby...' He mused in thought feeling Cinder's fingers squeeze tighter around his shaft much to her delight. Part of him was a tiny bit reluctant about 'taking' Ruby, she was his first friend at Beacon after all, but for Jaune there had no been going back. Not after Cinder opened his eyes to the dream of hers as well as supposed destiny, she was already his lover and loyal love slave along with Emerald, yet he held some mixed feelings about having Ruby. Cinder of course picked on this and leaned cuddling to his side in a supportive reassuring manner.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me it is for the greater good, Jaune. Would you rather have Ozpin or Ironwood turn her against us and risk getting hurt...or worse yet...killed?" She hypothesized causing his eyes to go wide when he thought of the horror that would be. He never wanted to fight Ruby, he wouldn't even entertain the thought, thus if it had to come to a lesser of two evils then he may as well just his thing if meant Ruby being with hims instead of against.

His cock throbbed a bit more with the speedy pace of Cinder's strokes, he was going to lose it soon and she was counting on it happening with her hand there. "See the bigger picture now?" She cooed nestling beside him licking up his neck seductively.

"Yes...I understand, I was just a little put off by the first being Ruby. Kinda funny considering she was my first friend here at Beacon." Jaune breathed feeling her lips lightly nibble here and there around his collarbone.

"Well now she'll be something more just like the rest of the huntresses on this list; they're be yours, Jaune. I can tell you were a tad reluctant about the young huntress, but you're also eager and excited. I've noticed." She whispered gently nibbling at his ear as she administered a final pumps with her soft hand causing Jaune to break the dam on his restraint.

His cock throbbed violently in her hand, thick ropes of cum erupted out splattering against the underside of the table as well as coating Cinder's hand. She never removed until he finished, with a smirk she removed her cum covered hand and carefully stuffed jaune's meat back into his pants before buckling them back up. With no else around or within eyesight Cinder brought her semen splattered hand up to her face and made sure Jaune was looking at her when she did.

He watched in perverse fascination as Cinder took her time sucking his cum off of each and every one of her finger. She audibly tasted and swallowed every bit of it, even wet as far to show him his cum pooled inside her mouth before taking it all one big gulp.

"Don't hold back any built up passion, my beloved. You must let it erupt on impulse especially in your case considering that glorious gift of yours.. With your help everyone else will see that perspective too, well only the girls on this list actually. I think it's time to get work." Cinder addressed with a devious smile and lovingly delivered a peck to Jaune's cheek.

It was time to start 'conquering' the girls of Beacon.

* * *

 

"It's no secret that Ruby Rose is infatuated with you, I know because I have seen all the evidence of it. Quite a bit of it in fact. Indulge her with her crush on you, Jaune. Call her up and meet her alone, depending on how things play out you two should arrange to be somewhere together in private where I'll follow behind in secret." Cinder explained with confidence.

"Not that I doubt you, what makes you think Ruby is that type of girl to jump in headfirst like that with what could theoretically be her first boyfriend? She doesn't seem like her sister, who comes off in the flirtatious way you just described."

"Oh Jaune, have some faith, will you. She'll melt in your grasp the same way Emerald did, it's one of your 'specialties' after all. Here she comes."

* * *

 

Ruby Rose trotted along nervously down the hall to rendezvous with Jaune in private as was stated in his text message. She felt fidgety yet tingled with excitement, for a while she had quite the crush on him and now it seems to have come full circle, at least to her understanding.

_'Gah! Does he know? He knows doesn't he!? I'm such a wreck, I'm not even sure I can look him in the eye if he does tell me he finds me attractive. Maybe it's something else like a meeting between fellow team leaders? I kinda want that to be the case, but I also don't want that to be the case. This is so confusing!'_  Ruby scrunched up her head in distress at her dilemma, but quickly perked up and focused when she saw Jaune straight ahead leaning on the railing looking out an open window.

' _There he is. Okay, Ruby, you can do this! Just tell him you're crushing hard on him!'_  Ruby resolved with herself as she stepped forward catching the blonde's attention with her presence.

"Yo Jaune!" She chirped out earning a friendly smile from him.

"Hey Ruby, glad you answered my text and came to meet me." Jaune replied turning to face her directly with his blue eyes locking on to her silver ones. Unwittingly he made her squirm with anxious delight which somehow made the young reaper tongue tied.

"Anything for you, Jaune." She added offhandedly despite being literal about her words. "Soo...what did you want to see me for? Is it to tell me how great I am at being a leader, because I could sure use that sometimes."

"Ruby, you're doing fine as a leader, trust me on that. What I needed to talk to you about...well is kinda private. Mind if we take this to your dorm room? I don't feel all that comfortable out here in the open." He explained earning a feverish nod from her. Somewhere nearby Cinder stood in the shadows leaning against the wall with a cocky smile.

_'This will be almost too easy.'_  She thought with glee.

"Can do. Just take my hand." She offered cutely holding out her right hand open for him to grab. ' _Oh no, was that too bold? Maybe I shouldn't have off-'_

Her nervous train of thought cut off when she felt his firm grip take her dainty hand and grasp it firmly.

"Lead the way." He answered earning a deep blush from her. She nodded and tugged him along down the hallway in a path leading back to team RWBY's dorm room. She was secretly hoping none of her teammates were there, for Ruby Rose had planned to earn a confession as well as a lover's kiss from Jaune. Little did she know that she was gonna get more than she bargained for, if Cinder's machinations were any inclination of that.

* * *

 

"So this is where the magic happens, huh. I almost forgot about those bunk beds, you sure they're stable?" Jaune inquired when he walked into the room of team RWBY, he had a feeling there is where a lot of 'magic' between him and the RWBY girls will happening within later on.

"Pshaw, they're fine...most of the time, but sometimes one regular size mattress is good too. We actually keep one around as a spare for Zwei whenever he starts shedding or if he misbehaves. It' not close to his shedding time yet, but we'll be ready for when it does. Otherwise it's just a spare in case one of the bunks collapse...again." Ruby explained placing a booted foot down on the corner of something underneath Weiss's bed and dragging out a spare mattress that looked rather comfy.

_'You know, that's actually pretty convenient for what's going to happen next. I don't think I could've had Cinder helping me double-team her on one of the bunks.'_  He mused in appreciation then turned to Ruby who kicked her boots off letting him see those lovely petite legs clad in stocking.

"So...was there anything important you needed to say to me?" Ruby inquired eagerly and pursed her lips with quivering anticipation.

He looked directly into her cute face with a smile and placed his hands on her shoulders startling her with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ruby...I think this speaks for itself." Jaune declared suddenly pulling her close into an embrace and engaging her in a kiss.

Alarms went off inside Ruby's head, so many things went through her mind at the moment and she didn't know how to react other than to rejoice!

_'W-w-what is this?! He...likes me!? Yes! Jackpot! I knew it!'_  She mentally cheered and lowered her eyes receding into the kiss by the blond knight. Jaune was a bit taller so she had to stand on her tippy toes to fully savor it as well as wrap her arms round his neck.

They went on like this for some time and during that time Cinder used the distraction to sneak in undetected and hide herself inside the room by taking cover in one of the closets.

Ruby's face was a flush with red matching her cape, it was as though a daydream or fairy tale came true; Jaune Arc fancied her the same way she did him. Of course this was proven the longer they made out like horny teenagers, but Jaune suddenly starting getting more aggressive after pulling her down with him atop the floor mattress.

His form embraced her lithe body within the firm hold of his broad arms,he feverishly made out with the younger girl as though releasing a lot of pent up passion that had just now been released. Ruby felt she was melting within his grasp, yet as much as she wanted this to continue in the more romantic sense, she felt Jaune was getting carried away when he started tonguing her lips apart and feeling up her breasts.

She wanted to take things and slow and carefully with the person she loved the most, all she needed to do was gently push off and declare that to him. However she didn't know that she wouldn't get the chance to reason with him since Cinder stealthily creped up behind her.

"Jaune..! Hey, this is too fast..! Let's take it ni- hmphf- and slow!" Ruby stammered to say between kisses. Her dainty stocking clad foot came up between themand gently shoved him off leaving them both breathing raggedly.

Jaune, who took noticed of Cinder behind an unsuspecting Ruby, averted his eyes and appeared apologetic. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby, this...got out of hand."

Ruby softened up and gave a sympathetic look. "Hey no worries, I was just startled at first. Being aggressive just didn't seem like you, but that being said...do you...love me?"

He looked back up into her adoring silver eyes with a genuine smile that also seemed ominous. "I do, I...love you, Ruby Rose."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her mind rejoiced at the confession given. "I love you too, Jaune!"

"Once again, Ruby...I am sorry." Jaune added causing her to quirk an eyebrow up.

"Apologizing again? What for?"

His eyes narrowed reluctantly at her. "For what's about to happen, but trust me It'll all become clear soon."

"Jaune?"

"What it means is he's sorry about me." Cinder's voice spoke up from behind startling Ruby and causing to go into alert.

"Wha-?! Where did she co- mmph!" Ruby exclaimed when noticing Cinder out the corner of her eye, but was silenced in her reaction when the older woman had smothered her lips against hers which led to forcibly prodding them apart in order to twirl her tongue around inside.

Alarm sounds went off inside Ruby's head and her face was as red as her hood, her eyes appeared frantic and in shock as she was trying to register everything going on around her, but couldn't find the energy. That was actually literal in this case since Cinder used the distraction of the kiss to inject an inhibitive drug that pacified any energy Ruby could use to run away using her semblance. It also loosened her inhibitions making it easier for Jaune to take control.

_'She's...that girl from the tower!'_  Ruby's mind raced upon realization on where she had seen those exact same burning eyes. Her sense of dread and horror deepened.

Cinder even activated her pyro based powers to carefully burn away most of Ruby's attire leaving her stark naked aside from her hood and belt. Her dimple B-cup breasts were a sight to behold for the Arc as well as her thighs clenching to cover her smooth skinned pussy just waiting to be claimed.

Jaune, who was watching the sight in mildly perverse fascination, quickly undid his belt once more letting out his engorged manhood that stood proud and ready for action. As soon as he did Cinder detached from her forced embrace with Ruby and eyed his erect meat tastily.

Ruby on the other hand, despite bearing a dazed look from the surprise tongue kiss, looked on in slight horror and perverse fascination of finally seeing a cock for the first time. Internally she was glad it was Jaune's, some part of a fantasy came true for her, but the reality remained that this situation was dark and not ideal.

"W-wait! Jaune! You're not thinking straight, please come to your senses!" Ruby cried out to him, but it fell on deaf ears. Jaune was no longer pure and innocent anymore, he was Cinder's champion now and Ruby herself would soon be just one of many consorts to bear his seed.

"Don't waste your energy, dear. My sweet Jaune is perfectly aware of his actions, he's just 'awoken' to a better state of mind thanks to me. He'll achieve his destiny as a conquerer and you'll be at his side in the same manner that me and many others will soon be. Just enjoy the ride." Cinder stated with a seductive sinister voice just before she lurched forward to wrap an arm around his neck and suck his mouth into hers directly in front of Ruby.

"No...Jaune...don't kiss her...in front of me." She whimpered averting her gaze from the sight, but soon heard Cinder's vile chuckle resound..

"You need to be quiet for now, Ruby." She said back in a acid tone while smirking. Cinder removed herself from Jaune's embrace and stood up on the mattress strewn floor with her heels digging into it as she held her arms up high. With a warm glow of magic the usual mystic halos encircled her removing her red dress leaving her only in heels.

Once again Jaune beheld the mouth watering sight of a fully nude Cinder looking seductively back at him, her large breasts and perfect curvaceous figure excited him even more for this current moment.

She then placed herself along Ruby's lithe body in a sandwich type of position with Jaune's hardened manhood lightly prodding the opening of her pussy. Cinder placed both her hands on each side of Ruby's face in a manner that threatened the reaper as well as entice Cinder and Jaune.

The elder woman cast a glance back at Jaune with a sadistic smirk and said; "Claim her, Jaune, I'll keep her quiet, just do me a favor and give some attention to  **my**  womanly space." She prodded her feet on the mattress and raised her rear up placing her pussy directly in front of Jaune's face while she was top down embracing Ruby.

"Not aga-!" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence because Cinder had just smothered her mouth hungrily with hers, once again the younger girl felt her oral cavity get violated by the woman's tongue forcibly wriggling along her own. _'No...?_ ' Her thoughts were initially in despair, but she found that feeling dissipating the longer this dark seduction continued. Ruby even found herself reciprocating with her own tongue voluntarily wriggling back against Cinder's.

Jaune lurched forward to latch his mouth onto what was exposed; Cinder Fall's juicy cunt waiting for him. He hungrily lapped up yet did so in a moderate pace and tongued out the deeper recesses of her exposed cunt causing her to inwardly groan pleasurably inside Ruby's mouth. He was coordinated enough to perform this while holding both of Ruby's thighs apart as his hand guided the head of his cock to her nubile mound. Ruby sensed this and feebly struggled against Cinder's hold surprisingly strong hold, but to no avail. Perhaps part of her wanted this to progress, even amidst the horror of a corrupt Jaune about to take, she just didn't know why. Her only thoughts before this were to happen were; ' _Jaune...please come back to normal self, don't do this.'_

_'No! Please...continue. Do it, Jaune. Make me yours!_ ' A different thought inside Ruby's mind came up immediately after.

With a gentle yet forceful thrust Jaune pounded his hips against Ruby's officially breaching her hymen, claiming her virginity, and causing to squeal in pain inside Cinder's mouth. Of course the older woman's tongue slithered deep inside wriggling around just to stifle her. Her silver eyes were teary at what had just occurred even though part of her was strangely happy that her first was Jaune just like she wanted, just not in this way.

"Don't worry, Ruby, all those negative feelings you have right now will go away, I promise. Things will start to make sense soon and all you'll feel from now on is happiness and pleasure." Jaune said to her in a soothing yet somewhat sinister voice when he slowly adjusted himself by gyrating his hips against hers.

_'Jaune...'_  She thought half in anguish and half in unexplained bliss. Jaune's enthrall semblance was gradually working and Cinder certainly noticed, but the vile villainess was more focused on the sight of Jaune's insertion point when she broke off from Ruby's mouth to look back and see Ruby's maidenhood blood seep out.

She licked her lips tastily in a sadistic manner, something about her beloved 'knight' claiming the innocence of a young maiden had excited her to unheard levels. She had a similar reaction when Jaune claimed Emerald, but this time he did it in a more aggressive manner. The sight of Ruby's teary eyes was just the cream topping on a cupcake.

Feeling enervated Cinder hunched over Ruby's head and slumped her lower body onto her sniffling face. Cinder Fall's moist snatch placed itself at Ruby's mouth with her thighs placed on each side of her head.

"Eat me out, you little troublemaker." She commanded to a reluctant Ruby just before placing a fire tipped finger down on her belly button forcing the young huntress into action. Soon enough Ruby's mouth opened wide and kissed the juicy flesh of Cinder's vulva while her tongue flicked around her clit.

The villainess tensed up with a dark smile, clearly she was enjoying having this girl gorge out on her cunt, but she wanted action on both ends and thus she grabbed Jaune by the neck again so as to pull him into another tongue sloshing kiss.

Ruby continued forcibly eating her out; her tongue darted in a little deeper each time she lapped at her pussy, her lips even suckled on the mound tastily as though she were getting into it. She would't admit it but that was exactly what she was doing, she was even enjoying it. Ruby's indoctrination was proceeding right on schedule and Cinder noticed it with her lack of resistance against them.

Feeling frenzied the usually patient woman wanted to speed up his intercourse with Ruby so that she could have turn next with the hopes of pregnancy. Cinder reached down and placed a gentle left hand down on Ruby's penetrated mound and started rubbing it frantically aiming to cause the young hunter's orgasm so that Jaune could lose it inside her already.

Her hand feverishly stroked and rubbed the youthful snatch that was still being rampantly drilled by Arc meat, Cinder had broke off from sucking Jaune's tongue to look down and eye her work with a depraved smile.

Ruby down below felt her body heat up at a hastened rate and felt her legs twitch and jerk within Jaune's hands, she was so close and so was he.

' _That's it! More! You're almost the there!'_  Cinder mentally stressed with impatience and soon her efforts were rewarded with the strained howl of Jaune as he undulated against Ruby's hips.

Underneath Cinder Ruby audibly cried out in orgasmic release while still underneath her pussy, the vibrations from the scream actually felt pleasurable to the villainess.

"Ruby! Here it comes!" He shouted pounding his hips hard against the young girl's womanly crevice, both him and Ruby felt the pulsating sensations of her cunt convulsing on his throbbing organ. It pulsed with each blast of sperm shooting straight for her womb eventually filling her up to the point of overflow.

Ruby had just been cream pied and possibly impregnated...and she liked it. Such a deduction with the way her face looked after Cinder dismounted her head; the young reaper bore a depraved face(ahegao) with a smile of sexually satisfied bliss. Jaune's enthrall had completely taken over her, she was his now.

"Delicious." Cinder stated kneeling beside her blond lover beholding the sight of the 'claimed' huntress with semen dripping out of her snatch. It got her blood boiled and ready for action, thus she turned to a partially spent Jaune with a suggestive look.

"You're ready for more, lover? I know that your aura has gifted with enhanced and stamina and rejuvenation, so there's no sense in denying it." She stated seeing him smiling back at her in the same smug way she usually does.

He answered by pulling her into his arms and sucking her face in for another tongue sloshing kiss while Ruby laid below in a dazed after-sex pose. She would slowly recuperate and regain her sense, but for right now she was fucked silly. It was Cinder's turn on the Arc 'sword'.

* * *

 

Seconds later Cinder sat writing atop Jaune in a cowgirl position with him laying underneath her on Weiss's bed. She had wasted no time in pushing him down onto it and mounting him in frenzied haste, her face bore a heated sex addled expression as though she had gone too long with Arc cock inside her.

Her perfect curvaceous figure wormed and ground her lover's hips with his rigid dick sheathed firmly inside her juicy pussy. Jaune himself felt like he was in heaven at the moment, not just with having Cinder practically rape him but after knowing the sensation of Ruby's body melded with his own. To him it was something he'd find himself wanting more of.

Jaune's corrupted sense of seeking huntresses had just gone into overdrive and had become more perverse.

Cinder was careful not to arch her back to much lest she hit her head on the maladjusted top bunk, but it was difficult given how hard she was swaying atop her lover. He always filled her completely.

Jaune took sight of how beautiful she looked with her long dark hair slightly messy accompanied by the sexually blissed expression on her face, for all of her scheming and manipulation she was still a human woman after all.

' _She is **my**  woman.'_ He mentally noted with assurance and reached his hands up to grope her swashing melons in each palm. She visibly reacted by tussling her head back followed by leaning down forward a bit more, her hips had begun slapping down on his even faster now.

Her golden eyes opened up and stared directly into his face with a heated expression which he returned with a loving smile. "You always...fill me...in every way possible. It's as though it were destiny." She said huskily before placing her left hand on his face to pull herself closer.

' _Even though you forced this new state of mind on me, I think I agree when you say it is destiny.'_  He thought reciprocating by sucking her lips onto his once more for another steamy lip-lock more imbued with love rather eroticism.

They went on for like that for sometime, all the while Cinder amorously humped his hips repeatedly re-experiencing the intense sensation of his cock burying itself to the hilt, until Jaune gently detached from her mouth with a connecting thread of saliva.

"A king needs his queen after all." He said then darted his eyes to Ruby on the floor. "Or rather Queens...bearing his heirs."

Cinder chuckled slightly at the hokey line he just spoke, but he wasn't wrong. That was indeed her endgame for Beacon after all.

"Yes indeed, lover boy. Now...put one in me." Cinder replied with a sultry voice and began humping forth more frantically now.

Jaune tensed up due to her sudden increase in pace and grabbed onto her hips she swayed back and forth wildly.

Meanwhile down below Ruby, who up till now laid in a spread eagled cum dripping mess, had suddenly regain consciousness and took in the sight of herself. Her expression was unreadable at first until she stuck a hand inside the cream filled orifice that used to be her virgin pussy, scooping out a dabble of Jaune's cum she brought it up to her mouth to gobble it up tastily. She let out a tasty 'ah' that got Jaune's attention, and while he looked over at her he took note of a change with the red reaper.

Ruby Rose looked him directly in the eyes from down on the floor with a cute yet obviously mind-broken smile that reeked of sex focused happiness, it clinched it when she pried her pussy lips apart letting some spunk dribble out with an elated smile with her tongue lolling out.

"She's yours now, Jaune. Just as I am...!" Cinder breathed hard feeling her climax fast approaching. With another round of rampant humping on Jaune's hips she suddenly ceased with a twitching undulation followed by a holler of euphoria!

Jaune grit his teeth with strain when he felt her tight pussy clamp down hard on his meat causing him to toss back while he let loose another helping of semen into a different girl's cervix.

"Haahh...! Cinder!" He cried out feeling his hips bump forth like a piston underneath hers. Each time they pelvises butted against each other it just meant more cum was being pumped inside her convulsing cunt.

Ruby watched in fascination from down below and licked her lips tastily with a newly depraved smile.

"I see that face, Ruby Rose, welcome to the new you. After I dismount Jaune here I'm going to give you a little 'present' and then loverboy can take you again. If that's what you want." Cinder addressed looking pleased with herself.

"Yes...please, I want more...more of Jaune. I'll do anything just please have sex with me again!" Ruby pleaded looking up at the two of them with a puppy eyed expression.

"Good girl, now let's give you your treat." Cinder replied gesturing for Jaune to go over and take his position behind Ruby, who had presented herself in a doggy style pose.

The young redhead looked behind at her lover eagerly but was grabbed by the head by Cinder and brought to mouth her messy cum drenched cunt.

"Here's your 'present', indulge yourself." Cinder added sitting herself down at the edge of the mattress with Ruby's head in her lap kissing her pussy all around.

"Eat up, little girl. There's more than enough inside each of us." Cinder commanded yet again as she sat sprawled laying her back against one Yang's bigger pillows.

Ruby was laid in a top-down bottom up position with her face directly at Cinder's cum filled pussy and Jaune behind her positioning himself so he could fuck her for the second time in a row.

Instinctively the young reaper's lips found themselves kissing Cinder's cream coated vulva which soon escalated to her eloquently sucking on her pussy lips. All the while tasting and swallowing more of Jaune's cum while Jaune himself gripped her tight petite buttocks just before he slid himself inside once again.

This of course elicited another gurgled cry of elation from Ruby while she continued literally eating out Cinder.

The older woman tossed her head back and brought up her right hand to bite down on the knuckle in lue of Ruby's cunnilingus, the little reaper had just now started going further with it by tonguing out the deeper recesses and bringing dabbles of Jaune's cum back on her tongue for herself to gulp down.

As much as she didn't want to spare any of essence so that she could get pregnant, she couldn't help but greatly enjoy the feeling she was giving her. Thus she allowed it hoping it didn't hurt her chances.

Meanwhile Jaune, feeling more than a little spent at this point, had hunched over Ruby's backside and lifted her right leg up in order to better angle his thrusts into her young hairless cunt. To that effect it worked perfectly, Jaune's angled thrusts had sent Ruby's mind spiraling with eyes rolled up and tongue lolled out.

His tall broad form pounded into her hips relentlessly, each thrust pushed his meat further into her causing her to practically tear off the mattress's fabric while she clenched it.

Cinder watched with perverse fascination and had started stroking her cunt with one hand while fondling her breast with the other during their second round of intercourse. She was pleased to see the now 'claimed' face of Ruby Rose bearing a crazed expression similar to Emerald's earlier, but decided not to waste such a fine moment she took the time record it all on her scroll. Her only regret was that in her haze of desperately needed sex she had forgotten to record the moment of Ruby losing her virginity.

_'No matter, there'll be opportunities later to record her teammates whenever Jaune decides to go after them. For now I'll settle with recording this adorable looking girl being pounded from behind by our lover, that sex crazed face of hers is a plus. I wonder how her friends will react when they see it.'_  Cinder mused with twisted delight while she carefully aimed her scroll to capture everything in sight.

Soon enough Jaune's thrusts into the petite form of Ruby became frantic and soon they started huffing out loud groans of built up pleasure, they were gonna hit their orgasm together. Cinder just hoped none of her teammates would pop in before they had a chance to clean up and go.

"R-Ruby! Huagh...! I'm close!" Jaune called out pumping himself down against her.

"Me too! Me too! Kyaaaagh! Y-you know where to pour it! Inside! I want it all inside, Jaune!" She cried out practically ripping the fabric off the mattress as she undulated wildly against it.

She finally arched her back feeling her body spasm crazily on Jaune's meat, he made one more loud moan of orgasm after slamming his hips against hers one final time before pumping another helping of cum deep into her cervix. Ropes of sperm pumped into her already full womb that had once again seeped out onto the mattress, Ruby remained in that position finishing her session of juicing all over her lover's phallus, soon enough they both had finished and laid together atop the bedding.

All three laid together with each girl curling beside their shared lover, their hands stroked lovingly along his chest and both their faces shared similarity in terms of sexual satisfaction as well as subservient loyalty to Arc...the conquerer.

* * *

 

Later they had cleaned up and redressed in disheveled partially messy clothing. Ruby had to change into her school uniform since Cinder burned up her usual garb, but still with her newfound state of mind dedicated to Jaune she listened to Cinder's goals.

Ruby didn't care much for the details and was only willing to help as long as she got Jaune as a lover, of course Cinder reassured her of that being indefinite considering what was coming. Ruby Rose is corrupted completely and now only a loyal love slave of Jaune and willingly went along with Cinder's machinations.

Thus she pledged her loyalty and admitted to helping the same way Emerald had been conscripted.

_'One down, many more to go.'_  Cinder thought deviously with a smile and lovingly hooked her arms around Jaune by the neck just like Ruby was doing.

* * *

 

Eventually the rest of team RWBY returned to the dorm after their day of the usual routine of playing in the library and training with friends. Weiss noted with slight disgust at the messed up spare mattress laid out on the floor, even more so when she saw her own bed looking disheveled and dirtied with some unknown substance. She half suspected Zwei to be the culprit, but couldn't get herself mad at the adorable dog. Instead she just leaned closer to examine the damage.

"Hmm? What's this? Drool from that mangy yet adorable mutt?" She inquired tracing her fingers around a dirty spot left on her bed and scooping up the substance. 'And yet this smell in the air, so musky and warm..what exactly is it?'

Her pale blue eyes went wide with panic when realizing what this smell logically identified as according to her knowledge. The heiress doubled over feeling sick and rubbed the substance between her fingers thoroughly to make sure it wasn't it what she thought it was.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Weiss asked outraged to no one in particular, until the team leader popped up behind her.

"What do  **you**  think, Weiss?" Ruby answered with an uncharacteristically depraved facial expression. Ruby looked into her rattled face and deliberately licked up a similar looking substance from her own fingers and ingested it all tastily sighing. "Tee hee." She giggled cutely and put on her signature 'cute face' before walking out the dorm room leaving a confused and mortified Weiss in her wake.

**End chapter**

To be continued in- Cinder and her conquerer part two- Weiss( Jaune/Ruby/Weiss) -Insert ideas and fetishes here.

**Next update) Red and Yellow sharing** \- Yang/Jaune/Ruby threeway-(Canon to Red Rose Romance)(cosplay, competition, incest, three way, impregnation,

**2nd) Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**4th update)Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**3rd update)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, threeway, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

**Cinder and her Conquerer part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Insert ideas and fetishes here.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora threeway-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been catalogued, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( You know the drill, insert any ideas, fetishes, etc, you'd want to see.)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Sunstrewn feathers** -(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Lucy Heartfilia, Cassandra, need a few more.)

**My fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autum)-Insert ideas and fetishes here,blah blah.

 


	14. Red and Yellow sharing(Jaune/Ruby/Yang)

A Knight and his maidens

Chapter Fourteen:  **Red and Yellow sharing.**

By Azurewings

(This story is CANON to Red Rose Romance)

 

The two sisters; Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, were perhaps the most dazzling of siblings I've come across aside from my own sisters. Whereas Yang was the incandescent belle of blaze; upbeat, playful, and supportive of those close to her. Her sister, Ruby Rose, was another story; she was innocent, adorable, and full of hope and love, almost similar yet still different from Yang in fact. Both however were both belles of beauty and sweetness that used to make me nervous when I'd chat with them. I've long gotten over that nervous feeling over time the longer we stayed a close-knit group of friends,but until recently I had different thoughts and feelings whenever I thought about Ruby. I couldn't keep thinking about her in a strictly platonic sense anymore and those feelings, that have been bottled up for so long, couldn't be held anymore. Thus I decided to go and confess to her, strangely enough that was when this whole triage of a partnership began. It all happened just a bit earlier when the red hooded sweetheart lured me into the school cafeteria using the sweet scent of her special cookies as a means to get me alone...where she could confess to me. Ironically I was on my way to do the exact same thing, thus our romance bloomed within the cookie dough caked confines of the kitchen, I had made her a woman and she made me a man. I truly love her, but so soon after cuddling together in the afterglow of our romance within the messy kitchen we beheld the sight of the golden mane of hair belonging to only person who could have it; Yang. She was possibly the worst person ever to have to find us in that position, she had stood in the doorway eying the both of us with an indescribable expression making my blood run cold. What followed after was...something I couldn't even fathom happening to me, let's just say that with red came yellow together with white.

* * *

 

"Y-Yang...?" Ruby stuttered fearfully and clutched Jaune's chest tightly. She sat cuddled up beside him on the surface of the dough splattered floor with only her hood covering naked petite body along with Jaune's. "N-now don't freak out or anything, rest assured there's a very good explanation for this, but also please don't beat up Jaune...or castrate him like I'm afraid you'll do."

'Eep!' Jaune's mind registered that new fear as soon as Ruby said it, but right now didn't know what to feel at this moment. Up until just a few seconds ago he was soaking comfortably in the afterglow of his and Ruby's lovemaking, whereas now he was simply frozen in fear having been caught redheaded by the big sister herself. He'd be pissing himself for sure if the blond babe had gone supernova with flaming hair and red eyes like she predictably does when upset, but to his surprise she just stood there with an unreadable expression crossing her features along with a reddened hue painting her cheeks.

Yang's right fist clenched tightly enough to make a popping sound which intimated Jaune, she even went as far as to cock her gauntlets into form for added effect, but as soon as she opened her mouth out came a sickeningly sweet tone. "Ruby, would you get dressed quickly and meet me back in the dorm room, I think it's time me and vomit-boy had a serious talk about what I just saw." Yang declared putting on an obviously false sweet face when she made her request. Her eyes were closed in a pleasant manner that accommodated the overly polite smile she was wearing, Jaune knew it was false for it felt an air of dread radiating from her aura, but he knew well enough not to test her.

"Y-y-yes, sis!" Ruby audibly gulped and quickly scrambled up from the heap to redress herself back into the traditional red and black usual outfit. Yang then directed her creepily pleasant smile over to Jaune next who shivered in result.

"You too, Jaune. Get back into your clothes so you can help me clean up this mess before the student body arrives and sees it." She requested making Jaune nod and scurry up to re-clothe himself too.

Ruby had quickly assembled herself back into her outfit albeit looking very sloppily disheveled, she then placed herself between a half-dressed Jaune and an unreadable Yang as though she were shielding her lover. The little reaper turned around and stood up on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and sneak in for a loving kiss that lasted until she broke off.

"I'll see you later, right? I...don't know what Yang is going to say to you,and I'm hoping she doesn't say it with her fists, but we're still a couple right?" Ruby asked almost fearfully, but was reassured instantly when Jaune reciprocated with a deep kiss that lasted a moment.

"Of course, nothing's going to change that. Arc promise." Jaune added holding up his left hand at Ruby until he turned to look at Yang, who seemed mildly annoyed at their display of lovey dovey affection.  _'I hope..._ '

"I love you..." Ruby cooed in their embrace with Jaune's broad arms pulling her close.

"Love you too, Ruby." He said back completely confident in how things would turn out while she reluctantly pulled out of his arms to head toward the doorway. She briefly looked back and cast a worried glance at her sister afraid of what she may do to Jaune.

"Don't worry, I won't break your boytoy, Rubes. I just need to have a 'talk' with him is all." Yang said turning her head to face Ruby while wearing a very forced 'pleasant' smile. It was fortunate the young brunette didn't notice Yang clenching her fists from behind back.

"O-Okay, I'll see you back at the dorm then." She answered and quickly blew a kiss at Jaune before dashing off in a blur of rose petals leaving both blonds alone together inside the messy kitchen.

Jaune turned back to Yang gulping inside his throat again all the while remaining bare chested. Yang blushed at the sight of his bare upper body and averted her gaze. Despite having to restrain herself from whistling at his broad body she couldn't deny that he was very attractive, but now was not the time to get distracted. She still had a lesson to teach him after all and she secretly hoped that he wouldn't ask why she didn't interrupt them earlier since she did technically watch the whole thing.

"Mops' over there, Vomit-boy. I got this end, there's plenty of cleaning supplies in here and trust me when I say it's better for me to have discovered you and this mess rather than miss Goodwitch." Yang addressed in a nonchalant tone while pointing him to the supplies. Jaune nodded in agreement and walked over to the corner she pointed to and got to work. Yang moved herself over to another part of the kitchen and grabbed some tools herself and started cleaning up along with Jaune, she was glad he didn't notice that she was red in the face just a moment ago.

Thus the two of them had started cleaning up all around the kitchen from wiping smeared dough off the walls to mopping the floor. Jaune had kept his shirt off for the most part since it was still very dirty, he was hoping to sneak back into his dorm room unseen after he had finished in order to grab a fresh change of clothes before Beacon got crowded.

"Uh...Yang?" Jaune started awkwardly after a few moments of silence thus earning a sigh from his fellow blond.

"Jaune I definitely have a lot to say that I need to come clear with you about, also I have a lot of threats to make regarding the whole thing, but for right now let's just focus on cleaning this mess up. I...need to get my mind off of what I saw, all that might stay in memory for awhile." Yang answered back shakily earning a small nod from him.

Her lilac irises picked up the sight of a creamy dough lathered off a nearby kitchen counter, Yang leaned in for a closer look and noticed the cookie dough had a very familiar texture and makeup that was reminiscent of Summer Rose's cookie batch. It suddenly clicked with Yang that Ruby was indeed trying to recreate their mother's recipe just so she could profess her love for Jaune. Ultimately it was impossible to recreate perfectly since their memories of the recipe ingredients were vague, but still for Ruby to had make such a venture.

Yang brought her left hand out to scoop up a dab of the substance so she could test it by taste. Little did she know that some of Jaune's substance was caked on it and mixed into the batter when she scooped it together, but that didn't mean she didn't feel her senses stimulate wildly upon taste.

_"Hmm, not bad. She got it right for the most part, but seeing as how an explosion of the stuff followed it had to mean that she used Dust to enhance it.'_

Yang remembered that her mother's recipe was only vague in memory and Ruby had often tried recreating it just for her to enjoy, she failed many times when attempting it. Now however it seemed that she used her own secret ingredient to complete the recipe; Dust, but that seemed to have the adverse result of making cookie dough inside the kitchen. It was obvious from there that things heated up between Jaune and Rbuy.

She cast one long look at the unsuspecting Arc , who sat atop a cooking stove wiping some dough off the walls still being bare chested while doing so. She blushed as she watched him,when the feelings stirred up between her thighs again that was when she knew what she was feeling, It was the same exact feeling she had around the time Yang watched them in the kitchen.

Yang wanted him, that much was obvious, but she also didn't want to get in Ruby's way. Far form it actually, she knew Ruby might struggle adjusting to this whole new world of being an adult woman now, plus the risks of pregnancy were also something to take into account. Yang knew they didn't bother with contraceptives or protection, so it worried her that Jaune had come inside her so many times.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself to initiate this course of action, an action that no matter how extreme knew she needed to do it. Not just for her sake, but for Ruby's as well.

She turned around watching in awe as Jaune unwittingly flexed his toned upper body to her. Yep, she was definitely going along with this idea, no matter how crazy it is. ' _Well I did get it from the smut book after all and it is a valid option, I think. I just wonder how Ruby is gonna react to it._

She looked across the kitchen at a humble Jaune cleaning up his half of the area.  _'She really went that far just for him, huh?_ ' Yang mused clutching the mop she was holding until it broke catching Jaune's attention.

Once his eyes were on her Yang sucked up a breath and decided to come forth with her inane proposal.

"Alright, Jaune, listen up because I have something to say." She began. Jaune stood with full attention given.

"As much I would like to fulfill the big sister cliché of knocking the daylights out of the man my baby sister lost her innocence to, I also know that you're a sweet guy and wouldn't break her heart like a jerk.

Jaune nodded until she flashed a red eyed glare in her follow up. "You're not that kinda person, right?"

He nodded rapidly.

_'I can't believe this has to come out in this way, but here goes. He is a sweet guy loving guy all things considered.'_  Yang thought and braced herself for whatever she was going to say next. "I think I don't have a problem whatsoever with you dating Ruby, Jaune."

Jaune sighed in relief and felt a huge weight leave his shoulders, but Yang suddenly closed in on with an unreadable expression in her lilac eyes. "As long as you take me too."

!

' _What!?_ ' Jaune's mind screamed, when Yang noticed his shocked expression she giggled to herself in amusement. 'She is joking right? This is Yang we're talking about.'

"Before you say it; I'm not joking, I'm dead serious." Yang added with weight in her voice. She stood a breath away from him and radiated an intimating presence. She was serious alright.

"B-b-but Yang...I'm with Ruby. I love her very much and wouldn't betray her like that, no matter how beautiful and bold you are." Jaune uttered earning a blush from the female blond.

"I'm not telling you to break up with her, vomit-boy." She explained with slight irritation.

"Come again?" Jaune now looked perplexed and slumped his shoulders in stupor.

"You heard me; you get me along with Ruby. It's a packaged deal." Yang announced making the blond boy stumble back on his butt in shock.

"Y-Yang? You're talking crazy! I mean, yeah, who wouldn't want a cute buxom blond like yourself as a girlfriend, but dating both you and Ruby whit this in mind is too weird!" Jaune protested only to see Yang leering down at him with a devious smile written on her face. She stepped closer and gently placed a boot between his thighs where a throbbing bulge threatened to tear itself from his pants. "Okay I admit that you 'awakened' little Jaune from his slumber with that notion, but what's the reason for this crazy idea of yours in the first place?"

She sighed ready to explain herself. "Jaune...the thing is I don't think Ruby is ready to handle all of this on her own. It's just such a drastic shift in the paradigm for her, she's still so young and so innocent at heart despite losing her cherry to you. She might be confused and come to me for advice on this among other things regarding this relationship of yours and I don't want this romantic drama to cause even more discord within our small family. Oum only knows that our foundation was shaken enough, nearly to ruin in fact, when the loss of our mother happened."

Jaune nodded bearing a sincere expression, he truly felt bad for her and Ruby after hearing that. Here he was with a full house and happy family back home and these two girls only have their father and each other left. He knew what to expect when he and Ruby went all the way, but certainly didn't want to cause any chaos in the future in doing so. Nonetheless that wouldn't stop him from loving Ruby...even if Yang wants in on the action for whatever reason she has. He slowly stood up once again showing off his toned chest to the blushing boxer.

"Alright, I get that you want to be there for Ruby even in this kind of thing, but...for me to date you too? It's just- I'ts not like I don't think you're beautiful and positive, but have you...ever...liked...me like that?" He trailed off when noticing the blush on Yang's cheeks grew wider with those last words. The usually confident blond averted her gaze form his shyly like a schoolgirl having her affections revealed, her reaction just confirmed it for him.

Yang was infatuated with Jaune too.

"Whoa..." He gasped in awe upon the revelation.

"Yeah...I was planning on admitting my little crush to you too later on near the end of the semester, but when Ruby came to me for just that I knew I had to step aside and let her. I knew you would treat her right..."

"Well, I mean- uagh!" Jaune was cut off when Yang grabbed the back of his neck to pull him up close to her face where it held a fiery glare of disapproval.

"...But then you two had to go do the full course right off the bat! As a big sister I can't completely overlook that since she's still growing as a person." Yang added with her irises colored red now. "I know I should have stopped it as soon as I saw what was happening, but I couldn't tear myself away from the scene. It was like a sex scene right out of a smut series and I just couldn't resist touching myself during the who- Eeep!? I said too much!" Yang went off on a rant unaware that she just revealed more than she should have. Jaune's grin widened into a Cheshire like smile upon hearing her admission, as soon as she withdrew her grip she blushed and appeared caught in the headlights.

"So you...were watching the two of us and getting off on it?" Jaune questioned crossing his arms. ' _She must really want to be a part of her little sister's life after all, but boy did that revelation really hit it home.'_

"I..uh..you see...shut up!I should be grilling you, not the other way around." Yang fumed earning a laugh from Jaune. "Let's just get back on topic okay?"

"Alright, but yang this is a big leap you're taking and a crazy one at that. How do you think Ruby will feel knowing that her sister wants to share her boyfriend.?" Jaune asked seriously in polite manner.

"If you're wondering about her opinion then that means you're not too objected to it, are you vomit boy?" Yang smirked and leaned close to him wrapping her arms around his neck making him uncomfortable downstairs.

"Yeah...maybe not, I don't know...but I'm not really against it apparently. I did say you're were beautiful in both body and personality, but what about Ruby?"

Yang leaned in and caught him by surprise with a deep loving kiss that sent his mind reeling, but alas he didn't protest or push her off. Nearly a minute later the kiss ended leaving a gawking Jaune in a state of daze.

"Well then, lets just ask her then. If she's anything like me or our father open mindedness is very much a possibility." Yang finalized as she surveyed the kitchen to be clean and walked out holding Jaune by the hand. Jaune went along with it unsure of what to make of his situation, but after grabbing his shirt he resolved with himself that no matter what; his heart will always be Ruby's.

Even if he must share it with her blazing babe of a sister.

* * *

 

"What?! Yang!" Ruby hollered as soon as Yang told her of the arrangement she proposed. Instantly the red reaper appeared at her boyfriend's side holding his left arm affectionately if not clingy like a threatened girlfriend.

"That was also my reaction, Ruby, but Yang'..serious about this. I don't want to break either of your hearts, so we need a compromise." Jaune said earning a slight look of confusion form Ruby.

"What he said, sis. The thing is...I'm in love with Jaune too. I've been like that for awhile until you told me the same thing just a little while ago, in which case I stepped aside for you. Now though, after seeing you two go so far already I'm kinda lonely and little betrayed. I expected you two to be causally dating with the usual cornball first base practices like kissing and hand holding, but boy was I wrong." Yang explained causing Ruby to sheepishly scratch her cheek giggling.

"I...just want what you have and if You're not okay with it, then its cool with me, but I know this is such a dynamic shift in things for you , Ruby. I don't want you marching into uncharted territory like this and came out confused about what to do next. So all in all I want to be Jaune's girlfriend too, partially for my sake out of my feelings for him and also for your sake so you're not headed into this alone." Yang stated with utmost sincerity making Ruby contemplate on it deeply.

"I...you make a good point...sis, this is all still new to me and I'm scared of not knowing if I may do something wrong that ruins it. I could really use your help and I would be glad to have you as a co-girlfriend. Tehehehe its funny that we both longed for Jaune." Ruby stated finishing off with a joke/pun that made even Yang laugh and Jaune sigh.

_'Bad pun naming must be genetic.'_  He thought chuckling to himself. The girls hugged each other in a supportive manner congratulating themselves on reaching this bizarre arrangement.

Yang walked up to him and pulled him into another loving kiss, to which he reciprocated by wrapping an arm around her lower back having his hand cup her ass. Ruby walked up to him and did the same allowing his arm to wrap her as well while she cuddled up next to him. She waited for when their kiss finished so she could pull Jaune into a steamy liplock herself.

Yang breathed a sigh contentment and a gently broke from the embrace to go over and bring out the smut novel Ruby used to to excite her boyfriend.

"Let's commemorate this relationship of ours with a bit of kinky fun, nothing too extreme, but spicy enough to be exciting." Yang declared with a beaming smile. Both Jaune and Ruby were a little uncertain about it, but nodded anyway. "You guys won't regret this, trust me. There are lot of things I want to use from this book, but first things first; costume change."

* * *

 

Locking the door and eying the nervous form of Ruby Rose in a tight fitting and somewhat scantily designed cheerleader outfit; which showcased her bare petite legs leading up to a revealing miniskirt with no panties, Yang seemed pleased with herself and readied her body for the next level. Ruby's upper body was wrapped in a tight long sleeve that showed off her form with erectile nipples poking out, the shirt collared around her neck leaving nothing to cover up her smooth backside. It was a sight to behold for Jaune, who Yang apparently handcuffed to her bedspread with limbs tied at each bedpost.

"Yaaang...I'm not too sure about this. I mean I get the outfit idea, but do we really have to tie up Jaune?" Ruby moaned blushing profusely upon gazing over in his direction. A small trail of blood seeped from one of his nostrils every time she looked at him while wearing that getup.

"Oh dear sister, you have much to learn, and given that you already gleamed some ideas from my naughty little book I actually think you're not too opposed to spicing things up this way. All in all Jaune will be fine where he is, all your boytoy will do is simply lay there and enjoy the ride." Yang declared coming closer in her own cosplay outfit; a very scantily designed police cop costume that had the small shirt completely unbuttoned allowing full view of her bare bust with midriff and just barely hung off her shoulders accommodated by very tight fitting short shorts that were also partially undone giving him a peak of her golden pubic patch. She wore a dingy cop hat off the side of her head and had her hair done up into a low ponytail, she even wore the sunglasses that completed the form. Her legs were fully formed and lovely with nothing covering them or her feet as she walked up closer to the tied up boy twirling an extra pair of handcuffs on her finger.

"You have much to learn, Ruby. I am here to teach you and Jaune is our test subject for it." Yang teased fully unbuttoning her short hosts down to where her glistening vulva could be seen. "You have the right to remained restrained, sir. Don't feel the need to resist to the search we're about to conduct on you." Yang stated flaunting her imaginary authority in the police cop role. Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed along with Jaune.

The blond babe snaked over along the bed with Ruby beside, both sets of hands hovered over and rubbed along his bulging boxers.

Yang's fingers pried open the cloth opening of his briefs and out came his hardened pole which slapped Ruby hard on the cheek upon arrival. Yang giggled and enclosed both of her hands around the shaft gripping it comfortably as ruby anxiously placed her hands at the cusp of his sack.

Jaune's cheeks heated with each second as the girls continued their work. Ruby then got a mischievous idea and swing her lower body over to place her lower area over Jaune's head. As much as she wanted him to see it, Yang was recording all of it with her scroll by the way, she ultimately wanted him to repeat the service he gave her back in the kitchen even more. Ruby quivered in excitement at the thought of Jaune eating her out again.

It was fortunate the the miniskirt was so mini, Jaune had a clear perfect view of Ruby's youthful vulva glistening in sexual excitement, he hungered with anticipation as the red reaper pushed herself up along even farther to where her inner thighs wrapped around his head.

This of course hardened his cock, which was still inside Yang's right hand, being stroked in extremely sensual yet fast paced motions.

Ruby twitched and visibly relaxed atop of Jaune's torso as soon as she felt the lips of her lover suckle on her nether lips, she melted when she felt his mouth pry them open to slither his tongue inside. To Ruby Jaune was a maestro when it came to eating out..

Yang noticed the obvious change in Ruby's position and smiled with delight, she looked over to the far side of the room with her scroll recording everything and nodded with confirmation before she picked up her breasts to smother them around his shaft, earning a pleasure growl from underneath Ruby's hips.

The little rose watched in awe as her sister displayed her talents using her assets; Yang's luscious doughy orbs pillowed around their lover's shaft snugly. The blond placed her hands on them making sure they were closed tightly on it when she started stroking them up and down in a gradually hastening pace.

Ruby continued to watch until her face spasmed into one of excited pleasure due to the effect of Jaune's oral ministrations to her nubile snatch. Her inner thighs clenched down a bit on his head in response and she found herself curling up on his body like a caterpillar. Ruby made sure her erect nipples, which poked through her tight fitting shirt, scraped his body while hers writhed along it.

Yang's breast job escalated with her bobbing those chest pillows of hers above and beyond onto where they slammed back down against his hips, each time she did she heard more and more pleasure howls coming from Jaune's head which was still underneath Ruby's pussy.

Yang herself was having the time of her life with this,she was acting out a smut scene with the only two people in the world she love would this intimately with given the arrangement. She was in love with Jaune, plain and simple and would stay by his side as either a mistress, co-girlfriend, and Ruby's coach. Either way she was happy, perhaps even more so if she let him to knock her up like planned.

"Yang..! Let me try." Ruby moaned feeling her orgasm come close, Yang was reluctant at first but Ruby needed to experience more of the technique. With a grunt Yang removed herself from Jaunes lap and switched places with Ruby, but instead she straddled Jaune's face closing her inner thighs over his head.

"Taste me, vomit boy. I think you'll really enjoy the taste." Yang breathed looking dazed with lust, Ruby however placed herself at her lover's hips and repeated Yang's technique by stroking his shaft.

Sure she took Jaune deep with her mouth last time in the kitchen, but that was talent and luck. Now she wanted to be efficient an effective for his sake, thus she curled her dainty hands around his throbbing shaft and started gingerly stroking it. She of course heard the growls of Jaune succumbing to the pleasure, meaning she was doing a good job, maybe she could even do better than Yang.

Meanwhile Jaune busied himself with flicking the clit and dabbing his tongue into the folds of Yang Xiao long, this caused her to writhe and undulate along his face with her head reeling back in intensifying euphoria. Jaune was talented at this and yet despite her teases and ambiguous claims of how naughty she makes herself out to be Yang was still a virgin ,but she was intent on losing that immediately to the boy who was eating her out.

"That's it, a little more...! Yes..! Ah-aaaggh!" Yang cried out feeling her thighs clamp hard on his face letting her climax wash over all over his lips an neck.

Ruby felt her hand job skills weren't up to par yet and instead stuck to what she does best; taking him deep. Wasting no time the red reaper kissed the top of his phallus just before opening her mouth wide and sliding her head all the way down on it. She swallowed him deep and thus sparked the reaction of Jaune loudly moaning from underneath Yang's buttocks.

Yang twisted around to get a better look and beamed with pride that Ruby was excelling that particular skill. Turning her head back she noticed Jaune breathing hard with ragged breaths and a heated face. Licking her lips tastily Yang decided to progress this even further. She beckoned for Jaune's attention with a whistle and as soon as his eyes darted open he came across the sight both sisters licking and sucking all over his cock.

It was a sight to behold alright with Ruby deepthroating his shaft and Yang below her sucking and tasting his nutsack. Those eyes of his gleamed the sight of Ruby aggressively pumping his cock inside mouth trying to get him off before Yang did, very clearly competition between the siblings.

He didn't have a chance to to process any more thought when his climax hit him like a truck causing his hips to bounce up against Ruby's face with his cock firing off ropes of thick sperm deep into the young girl's mouth. This caught her by surprise of course, but Ruby adjusted quickly enough and delightfully gulped down the substance with each shot. Yang took notice and wasn't having none of that, she pulled Ruby off his hips and waiting for more of Jaune's cum to shoot out. Luckily for her he had mass reservoirs of stamina and energy, more ropes of cum spurted out landing on her bare tits and inside her mouth and on her face. Yang felt exhilarated and Jaune felt release as soon as he finished, before his member could go flaccid Yang made sure he was watching what she did next.

"Oooh Jaune..." Yang called out soothingly and he looked forward tat them to see the two sisters sloppily making out with cum filed mouths and semen coated lips.

!

Immediately his arousal levels resurged with a vengeance recharging his stamina and causing his member to regain some rigidity. Ruby was content where she was as her big sister shoved her tongue down her throat so she could lap up more of Jaune's semen while still leaving some there for her. Both girl's faces blushed with intensity for they have never don anything like this before, but damn if it wasn't incredibly hot. Thank be that Yang's scroll recorded every minute of it, she wanted to show him all of it later for more enticing adventures in bed while the school years continued.

With a satisfied 'Ah' Yang broke off from their lip lock leaving a trail saliva connecting her lips to Ruby's, Ruby herself simply appeared dazed as she touched around her lips in order to suck in any remnants of her lover's sperm. With loud audible gulps coming from both girls all of his essence was swallowed in its entirety.

"You're a fast learner, Ruby, but you still room for improvement." Yang teased snickering at the fuming younger sister.

"Hey! I can take him all the way inside my mouth and I'm very good at it. Not all of us can have your big boobs after all." Ruby pouted earning a laugh from Yang and even from Jaune.

"Relax, little sister, I think we'll have plenty of time to see who's skills stack up, but for right now let's just enjoy the fun. Look at it here, see? He's ready for another round, maybe more." Yang said to Ruby gesturing to his rock hard erection standing ready for action.

"Wow..." Ruby made a lusty face with a smile that indicated she was turning into a would-be nymphomaniac just like Yang. "Should we release him then?"

"Not yet. I kinda want my turn to lose it to him now." Yang stated with a serious yet lighthearted tone. Ruby pointed again since she wanted Jaune to fuck her next, but understood it was important to Yang for want to give her first time to him.

Reluctantly she went along and settled just for giving Jaune a show while her sister just did her business. "Well, we can't keep him waiting after all."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

Thankfully the room was locked but outside stood a disgruntled heiress and a mildly annoyed ninja wondering just why their dorm room was barred to them. "Oh come on, why is this stupid thing keeping us out? Tt must be Yang's idea of a prank again, or maybe she brought a boy to the dorm."

"I don't think I've ever seen her do that, but I have noticed her eying Jaune a lot lately. The same could be said with ruby, you think...?" Blake trailed off in deduction causing Weiss to freak out and again struggle with the lock.

"What?! You think those two have a thing for Arc? Preposterous! Impossible!" Weiss huffed indignantly earning a smirk from Blake. '

Someones certainly defensive about Jaune, I wonder why.'

"Maybe I should blast the door open with one of my glyphs." Weiss suggested to herself but Blake halted her by putting a hand on her shoulder and making a shushing gesture.

"I don't think you want to do that unless you want them to bill you, how embarrassing would that be. Besides...I hear noises coming from inside." Blake stated quietly with her ears twitching underneath her bow. Weiss fumed and leaned up against the doorway to listen in like her.

When certain sounds that could only resemble something out of a porno movie made it to their ears both their faces both went into jaw dropped shock causing them to back away.

"Maybe we should come back later, you know because it's private time for whoever s in there with Yang." Weiss surmised with Blake nodding, yet the two didn't move a foot.

"We're not moving, are we?" Weiss added recifgin a nod frmo the faunus girl.

"I heard several voices in there, two of them girls and one belonging...to Jaune." Blake deducted with her twitching ears and face contorted to an expression of shock.

"A-Arc...? w-with Yang...and Ruby?" Weiss sputtered out feeling like such a thing was impossible in all respects. Her mind couldn't really grasp the plausibility of it which led to her fainting and landing backwards atop the floor. Blake gulped too at the revelation and instead of intruding on their teammates privacy she simply picked up Weiss and removed themselves from the scene.

"I agree, we should leave them alone...for now." Blake said to no one in particular as she dragged the unconscious Weiss out the hallway.

* * *

 

With a slump Yang had mounted Jaune cowgirl style, she took a moment to adjust to the pain while Ruby sat behind her curling up against her sister's bare back in both a supportive manner as well as a sensual one. Jaune was still restrained and yet he felt no need to tear himself from his confines yet.

He soaked in the familiar pleasure of taking another girl's virginity, he felt the small trickle of hymen blood spill down to this hips, but remained content on letting Yang get used to it.

"Hooaaah...yeahh!" Yang suddenly howled starting the grinding of her hips in back and forth motions. The look in her lilac eyes was one pure love and extreme lust, she was completely enamored now and would not be satisfied unless Jaune bought her to orgasm.

The scroll perched on the nightstand was still recording everything in sight and in its screen reflected the imagery of Ruby leaning over Yang's backside to capture her sister in sloppy tongue lapping kiss that excited Jaune even more. Seeing the sight of incest never failed to spark intense arousal inside him, thus he groaned with the feeling of Yang's tightness suctioning his length as she rode him.

Her breast jiggled with each sway of her hips so much so that the rest of the skimpy cop costume slid off her shoulders and she couldn't happier that it did. Ruby however was still mostly clothed in her cheerleader outfit, but was it so tight and formfitting that she didn't really feel the need to take it off, instead she simply remained behind Yang groping her large breasts before Jaune as part of the show.

Jaune wouldn't complain, he enjoyed every bit of it, but wanted action too and Ruby knew this.

She removed herself from her sister's backside and placed herself on his abdomen so she could lean down for another loving tongue sucking kiss. Jaune and Ruby both descended into the intimacy of their moment with eyes closed and mouths swapping spit with each other while Yang frantically pumped up and down on his cock.

Soon enough He felt his girth stir and and hips twitch thus signaling the end of this round which only pushed Yang to grind herself even harder frantically riding his cock.

"Yes! Jaune! Pump it into me!Give it all to me, Jaune!" The blond bombshell howled just before it her her; her snatch clamped and convulsed down hard on the other blond's cock which was embedded in her depths. She was cumming and so was he.

"I love you, Jaune!" She cried out feeling her pussy muscles desperately milk him for all his worth and it was doing so quite well. Jaune had moaned inside Ruby's mouth when feeling his hips bounce against Yang's rampantly. His cock throbbed hard rapidly pumping more and more thick cum into her fertile depths, just the way she wanted it. After a few more seconds of non-stop cumming he finally finished letting Yang slump over to the side of the bed landing comfortably with semen seeping out of her folds.

"Teehee, wow,Jaune. she looks very happy, this was a good idea,now it's my turn." Ruby said cooing soothingly to him as she undid his restraints freeing his limbs of the handcuffs.

Immediately he pounced on ruby and held her close to his body as he passionately made out with her like his life deepened on it. Ruby was startled at first but closed her eyes and melted into their embrace yet again, he was pouring all his love for her into his lips and keeping her close. Before her eyes closed Ruby noticed his member was still mostly erect albeit softened meaning his aura must given him some extra strength to go on and she for one was glad for it.

"Our turn, Ruby. " He breathed hard after removing himself form her mouth.

"You betcha, I don't think I even have to take off this outfit to do that." Ruby stated glad that the costume had it uses. "But I will do this." she reached behind her neck and undid the strap that was keeping her chest segment of the outfit over her breasts. After she undid it and let it fall Jaune once again gazed upon Ruby's perky B-cup mounds with delight. Yang may be stacked, but he would never complain about Ruby's lack of assets as she put it.

Instantly his mouth went over to one of her breasts gingerly sucking in the mound of flesh while curling his tongue all over the nipple, this earned a squeal of bliss from the younger girl thus she mentally begged him to continue. Yang was slowly recovering yet soon got up to see that Jaune had Ruby in an arm's embrace to which he was treating her breasts very affectionately. She smiled to herself and sat there on the floor in a small pool of semen originating from her freshly fucked cunt. She would watch for the briefest of moments and then join in.

Seconds later they altered positions to where Jaune and Ruby both stood up on Yang's bed with Jaune holding Ruby against the wall where her rear stuck out wriggling in sexual anticipation. Jaune held onto her hips with one hand and guided his member to her exposed sex using the other, he was taking her from behind and doing it standing atop the bed's surface.

Ruby let a breath contentment as soon as she felt Jaune's appendage embed itself inside her for the second time today, it filled her completely as though it were destiny.

Jaune once again took a moment to adjust since Ruby's pussy was so tight that had to get used to it or lose it too quickly. After he settled in he started bumping up against her cute petite ass earning elated sighs of delight from her.

Yang watched with fascination as she sat across from them on Weiss's bed diddling her pussy and dabbing her fingers into the thick reservoir of cum deep inside. Her left hand came to her own chest fondling and groping her own breasts occasionally switching in between while she watched.

Minutes more went by and Jaune had Ruby down on all fours in doggy style position continue to slam into her from behind, her face appeared crazed in delight just as Yangs was earlier. The lithe sweaty form of Ruby pushed back and forth against his body strengthening Jaune's hard thrusts into her young pussy. It was bringing her ever closer to the finish she so desperately craved.

Not wanting to waste any more time or chances Yang moved from the bed, which she somewhat dirtied, and snuck up behind Jaune wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into deep loving kiss as he continued pounding Ruby.

He suddenly heard squeals of euphoria erupt from the younger sister thus signaling her climax, he was about to cum too and wanted to withdraw in time were it not for Yang keeping him sheathed there by pressing her left hand firmly against his ass.

"Let it all out inside, Jaune. I know that you both want to, just imagine her with that bulging belly pregnant with your child." Yang whispered seductively to him causing him to slam his hips hard in eruption. Yang didn't know what possessed her to coach him into doing that, but perhaps she was just carried away in the lust of the moment. He craned his head back and let out a howl or release and unloaded another thick helping of sperm deep into Ruby's teenager depths.

_'It feels so good!_ ' His mind reeled in a perverse mentality. He knew the risks were far too great, but didn't care at the moment due to Yang's coaching of him to let it all out inside.

His hips piston slammed into her petite rump several more times before pulling out leaving a thick dribble of cum to seep from the young huntress's crevice.

He had pulled out and collapsed back onto the blond's bed reeling from what just happened, he was spent sure but was also still worried that Ruby have gotten pregnant. Oddly enough it aroused him more than worry him, the same could be said of Yang who cuddled affectionately beside him with Ruby crawling up to do the same.

All of them panted heavily clearly dazed and satisfied from the sex they just had, but the girls weren't quite done yet. Jaune still had a little bit of energy left in him to continue, but not enough for fucking both of them at the moment.

"I say you have one more in you, Jaune-boy, but let's make it special. Ruby c'mere." Yang called with a heated breath and whispered into Ruby's ears causing the younger sister to giggle and nod.

Jaune closed his eyes for a brief moment and felt something or rather two somethings wrap around his cock, opening them he looked upon the sight of Ruby and Yang grinding their cum coated hips together with his prick snugly between. They were tribbing on his cock and that really sent his senses reeling, it felt just too damn good.

Ruby felt both the sticky surface of Yang's hips and pussy grind hers with Jaune's sausage in between, she had never thought of this act before Yang pitched it claiming it came straight from her book. No complaints on this end whoever.

Yang was greatly enjoying this raunchy act and held Ruby's right leg close to her as they continued, both sisters certainly knew Jaune was at his limit but they wanted it finish with a bang. Plus the feel of her sisters pussy curling up against her own was also great, especially considering both womanhoods were also smothering Jaune's cum all over each other.

Nearly a few minutes later Jaune groaned again, albeit slightly painfully since he was at his limit, and out came more cum from his softening organ. It shot out like a geyser coating and splattering all over the sisters. The two of them even held out their hands openly ready to pool it all in into their palms even though some of it landed on their faces and inside their mouths.

Both the girls wore expressions of pure ecstasy upon the grand finish and greedily scooped the remnants of Jaune's cum off their bodies with their hands so they could lick off and ingest the rest of it.

In the bed the three of them laid together in the messy heap of Yang's bed gazing lovingly at the sleeping blond knight.

"I guess we really do share a lot, Yang. Go red..." ruby whispered holding out her fist for a fist bump which Yang of course rebounded.

"Go yellow..." she said back with a heartfelt smile as they laid to rest little knowing that their other two team members were onto them.

"Red and Yellow sharing Arc, huh? I'd never thought it'd come to that, but damn it was well worth it. Come what may." Yang said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

"So what do we do then?" Weiss asked shakily bringing up a cup of tea to her lips. After regaining consciousness form fainting earlier she found herself sitting a table with Blake inside a coffee shop outside of Beacon wondering just what her Faunus friend had in mind regarding the situation. According to Blake it was the sounds of both Ruby and Yang' mingled stimulated moans coming only from Jaune's indistinguishable voice. All of it resounding from within their own dorm room no less.

"I'm not really sure what we should do,but for now let's just wait a week since we have exams coming up. We'll ask them about it later." Blake explained earning a nod from Weiss.

"This is just so crazy..! Those two...with Jaune? It's ludicrous!"

"Oh? Ludicrous in what way? that you have finally developed some feelings for him perhaps?" Blake inquired with a smirk earing a scoff from Weiss. She could tell that was the case since the heiress was blushing at the accusation and mention of Jaune.

"Okay, a week, then what?"

"Then...we get...'involved'." Blake finished sipping some hot cocoa.

* * *

 

A little more than a week later...

"Yang are you almost done in there? I need to go too!" Ruby called from the other side of the bathroom door within the dorm room. She could faintly hear sounds of Yang vomiting into the toilet.  _'Now that I think about it I'm starting to feel queasy too.'_

"Mpghf!" Ruby quickly covered her mouth and huddled over to the nearest trash bin and doubled over so she could vomit into it. Zwei was in the room laying on Ruby's bed watching in obliviousness at his owner's plight.

After nearly ten minutes of nonstop barfing the door of the bathroom opened revealing a weary Yang holding something in her left hand. She looked over at Ruby doing the same thing she was doing but with a trash bin instead of a toilet.

Soon enough Ruby looked up at her sister with a sickly expression and noticed something in her hand.

The blond giggled nervously and held it up. "Ruby...I think we may have gotten a little too crazy last week with Jaune. It turns out...I'm...pregnant." She declared earning an alarmed look from the younger girl, but just as Ruby was about to say something she doubled over and vomited into the bin again.

"From the looks of it...you are too."

"Hoo boy, this is a very big whoopsie. What are we going to do?" Ruby asked wearily leaning up from the bin again.

"We'll do this together, m'kay? Go Yellow..."Yang addressed supportively bringing out her fist for Ruby to rebound.

"Go Red." She smiled and bumped back. "Just how are we gonna break it to Jaune? Think he'll faint?"

"Maybe, but he has to know. We are sharing him after all." Yang declared bravely ready to take the challenge along with her sister.

**End chapter**

(To be continued?)

Next continuation of this chapter: RWBY sharing.

**AN: Well update is finished, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This chapter was a bit less on the romance and pacing and more on the fanservice, hope everyone's cool with that.**

**Up next) Glynda's extra credit** \- Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha-Canon to Goodwitch chapters(yuri, femdom, impregnation,pregnant,school uniform upskirt,maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, strap on.)

**3rd update)Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**4th)Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**2nd update)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, three way, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

**Cinder and her Conquerer part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( All ideas have been cataloged)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Sunstrewn feathers** -(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC.)

**My fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autum)-(ideas suggested have been cataloged)

**Faunus Frenzy-** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)(insert ideas here etc.)

**RWBY Sharing** \- Jaune/team RWBY)(Canon to Red rose romance and Red and Yellow sharing)(Insert ideas etc)

 


	15. Glynda's Extra Credit(Jaune/Glynda/Pyrrha)

** A knight and his maidens **

Chapter Fifteen: **Glynda's Extra Credit**.

BY Azurewwings

(This chapter is currently CANON with earlier Goodwitch chapters)

The whole time I've been at Beacon I've been surrounded powerful and beautiful huntresses that made me feel so lame in comparison. That was until my unexpected relationship with Glynda Goodwitch happened. It simply began when she had first seduced me in that empty office of hers following the class lecture, then it lead to both of us falling in love with each other. Another unexpected turn of events came soon after it was the whole team RWBY decided to intervene confessing to feeling the exact same way about me. I guess I should consider myself the luckiest guy in all of Remnant for this to happen to, but the problem is that this whole ordeal put me in quite a bit of a pickle. I mean how could I choose to share my heart amongst every one of them? Was it possible for me to love four other girls and still keep it my heart open for the first woman that made me a man? This question answered itself on its own later on, but right now the current upheaval of change lay with Pyrrha Nikos; my partner, confident, and closest friend. She was also in love with me, or rather had been from the very beginning. She was my savior and source of strength the moment I was saved from falling to death by her spear, but now things have changed in the strangest ways possible when she knew of me and Glynda's relationship. Her heart she wanted to give to me alone, but how could I do that If it meant giving up on the others? The answer was...I didn't have to; if I had to be a six women guy then so be it...I'd gladly split off another piece of my heart and give it to her just like that. Like I had with team RWBY...and have no regrets.

* * *

 

_'It's been almost two weeks now and they still haven't come back, this is starting to feel just like when team CFVY had been away on a mission for an extended period of time which made a lot of us fear the worst. It's enough to make a guy worried, especially considering 'that' time in Glynda's classroom, but then again this is team RWBY we're talking about. They can handle anything that comes their way.'_  Jaune mused in thought as he sat in his usual spot within Glynda Goodwitch's classroom Sure he was worried about team RWBY, his other slew of lovers, but he also had to focus on his studies. In the back of his mind he felt he had to prepare for a future with them in it, perhaps it was academic to think so, but he...couldn't really picture his life without Glynda and the girls.

The aforementioned witch herself stood down at the front of the room with her scroll out and a holographic display screen floating in the air. Glynda Giselle Goodwitch, Jaune's lover and secretively the mother of his child, went on about the lesser known types of Grimm that weren't as common as the ones they usually fight.

Of course the rest of the class was bored save for Jaune, who always smiled sweetly whenever she tossed a glance his direction. She tries to keep a poker face in front of the unknowing student body for obvious reasons, but alas she couldn't help but smile lovingly back to him whenever their eyes locked. Thankfully no one else noticed this...except for one certain redhead who sat close to Jaune; Pyrrha Nikos. Unknown to both of them the redheaded warrior had discovered their scandalous relationship recently and since then acted 'different' around her leader. At times she seemed distant and other times she came off as needy for Jaune's attention, Pyrrha event went as far as to undo parts of her clothing to let out more cleavage and thigh for Jaune to see. Of course since he was already someone else's lover that remained a difficult and awkward task for her to continue.

"Now with new types of Grimm appearing in lesser known areas and continents we must ever vigilant and analytical of their capabilities. That being said I believe that now our class has come to a close. You are all dismissed save for the ones that have been arranged to meet me after class for the usual academic reasons." She declared obviously directing the last part at Jaune in their somewhat discreet code of communication.

While the students shuffled by the bunches Pyrrha remained seated by Jaune for the longest time with an apprehensive yet unreadable expression until she eventually got up to leave with the felt a little awkward around his partner given her unusual behavior as of late, he occasionally observed Pyrrha and noticed the she held a very peculiar look whenever she would glance at either Goodwitch or himself. He had a sinking feeling she was onto them or at least suspicious, little did he know that she had witnessed the whole scene of him and the teacher while unaware of team RWBY's involvement. After the doors had closed the two blondes were finally left alone.

"It looks like we're clear." Jaune stated taking one last glance at the door to make sure no one was on the other other side peeking in. When all was said and done he made his way up to Goodwitch and pulled her into a loving embrace in which they let out some pent up passion with their lips.

She reciprocated with utmost delight and savored the sensation of his mouth inhaling hers like no tomorrow, whenever they were alone together they felt they could ignore everything else around them without a care in the world. Jaune affectionately rubbed her back with his left hand sliding underneath her cloak, his right went down and cupped her bottom through her skirt while he did so. He was getting very touchy right now which meant he was quite horny enough to go a round right here and now, but Glynda had something else on the agenda and gently broke from his lips causing him to cease.

"Glynda?"

"Jaune...as much as I really want to indulge in some action between the two of us, I'm afraid there';s something very important we need to discuss first." She stated receiving a nod from the boy. She visibly sighed and removed herself from his arms so she could reach for 'something' inside her desk. She pulled out a small item and kept it concealed in her right hand when she went back to her had to wait and play this right just in case the worst case scenario were to come.

"Jaune...sweetheart...answer me honestly when I ask this question. Do you think that you and I could have a future together?" She started earning a questioningly worried look from him while keeping the small item hidden behind her back.

"Of course I do, I'd like to think that even given how everything so far came out of left field for us, that we'd always be together. That's...what I want more than anything. I love you, Glynda." Jaune answered completely sincere and didn't forget that he was a student and she was a teacher well above his age, but that didn't matter at all to him. All the blonde dork wanted in the future was to wake up and see her face smiling across from him in a shared bed, even if that bed may also occupy four other girls that had unexpectedly fell in love with him and joined in on their relationship. From Glynda's own green eyes, to Ruby's silver, Weiss's opal, Yang's lilac, and Blake's amber, he would feel truly content and happy with his life if he woke up every morning to those sights. Those thoughts weren't so solidified up until two weeks ago when the RWBY girls had all 'loved' him right here in this very class room.

He heard sniffles and noticed Glynda's teary eyed face smiling so happily back at him after he finished his sentence. Her heart truly melted and forever she would give her hear,body, and soul to the blonde fool across from her smiling back.

"Jaune...!" She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so tightly as though her life depended on it. Jaune of course brought his arms back up to complete the hug and felt at peace with his woman.

They stayed like that for some time and during that time a pair of eyes stared at them from beyond the classroom doors. One pair of emerald green eyes that were also on the verge of tearing up, but for a different matter entirely.

"Jaune...huff...why...? Why can't that be me in her place standing within your arms?" Pyrrha choked up as she watched the scene. She felt her heart wretch at the sight and wanted more than anything to be the one in Glynda's place. Part of her felt she needed to leave the scene before it turned into another sexual one, but Pyrrha remained in place with hands clenching tightly on the wall damaging a small part of it.

Her eyes peered back up with a newfound glare of determination and resolve.

_'No...! I won't just stand by and let myself get kicked down like this! I loved him first and I was the one who saw the potential in him that no one else saw. I'm...the one that's always been by his side...and I will not let that be taken away! I loved him before anyone else and if need be I will confront miss Goodwitch.'_  Pyrrha resolved with herself and readied to push the doors open eager to confront the two.

Back inside the classroom with the two blondes.

Glynda slowly pulled back from her hug, but not before sharing a deep loving kiss with Jaune first. After that she visibly sighed as though preparing herself to deliver some world shattering news and brought out the item she kept concealed in her hand.

"That being said, Jaune, here's what I needed to tell you. It's why I also asked about our future together, here it is..." Glynda spoke softly and held out what looked to be a device commonly used for pregnancy tests in Remnant. Jaune felt a world of pressure weight down on him upon the realization that dawned on him after seeing the item bearing a 'positive' symbol.

"...I'm pregnant...with your child, Jaune."

* * *

 

"Aaahhh...Beacon. Good to be home." Yang sighed happily after departing from the Bullhead that had just dropped team RWBY off. Beside her there was the rest of the team all looking weary, tired, and eager to rest.  _'I'm even more eager to see lover boy actually, but resting and relaxation comes first. I'm sure everyone else thinks the same way.'_

"I'll say, I think I'm starting to get why team CFVY took so long with their mission that one time. So many Grimm in that area." Weiss complained stretching up her arms over her head.  _'Still it took way too long and kept us from Arc for a whole fort night, after some recuperation we make up for lost time.'_

"They were all canon fodder Grimm sure, but yes I agree with the numbers being ridiculous. Nevertheless we're home now and no worse for wear." Blake commented in agreement as the four lugged their duffel sacks full of clothing and supplies over their shoulders.  _'I wonder how he and miss Goodwitch are doing.'_

"It stinks that we had this mission take so long and right after our romance with Jau-hmpf!" Ruby stated offhandedly only to be cut off by Yang, Weiss, and Blake all covering her mouth to say anymore.

"Shhh! Ruby! We're supposed to keep anything like that hush hush from everyone! No slip of the word, okay." Yang stammered in a hushed voice carefully eying the surroundings in case of onlookers.

"Agreed. We could land in a lot of trouble if anyone caught wind of it!" Blake chimed with an equally hushed voice.

"Yeah! Do you want us to get in trouble, you do- oouggh. I don't feel good." Weiss added until she doubled back cradling her stomach as though she was gonna puke.

"Weiss?" Yang questioned looking concerned as she and Blake removed themselves from Ruby.

"What's wrong? Was it the food they served or maybe the marshmallows we used in our camping set up?" Ruby asked equally concerned for their friend.

Weiss regained her posture and tried to remain upright as they continued their walk down the dock. "Let's just go to our dorm room and relax. It's probably just jet lag from the ride back, at least thats what I think it to be. Either way the sooner we get to spend time with our favorite blonde dork the better." Weiss stated still cradling her stomach with her left hand as they all made their way forward.

Ruby and Yang looked to each other and shrugged going along with it, but Blake however remained in place with a look of stunned horror painting her features.

"Hmm? Blake? Why are you just standing there like that? Don't tell me you forgot one of your smut books back in that forest?" Yang asked partially joking and somewhat worried given the type of face she was making.

"Weiss...how long was this mission exactly?" Blake asked carefully.

"About...two weeks give or take, why?"

"And how long ago did we do 'you know what' with Jaune?" Blake added quietly gradually increasing worry among the four.

"What's with the questions? It's been two...weeks...right about now..." Weiss answered slowly letting her face grow into one of horror and worry just the same as Blake. Ruby seemed oblivious and looked on with childlike stupor while her sister apparently shared the same look as the other two.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking so weird?" Ruby asked trying to break the silence despite feeling mildly queasy herself. ' _Ooohh...had to be that camping food, from now on I'm bringing extra lunch. Zwei can eat all the wilderness edibles we find.'_

"Ruby...you do know how babies are made, don't you?" Yang asked tersely gaging her younger sister's maturity and knowledge of the kind of intimacy they shared with Jaune,all the while looking alarmed in doing so. Ruby blinked twice then blew raspberries at being asked such a question.

"Pfft, duh! I'm not a kid anymore, Yang. Especially after Jaune made me into a woman now...why?"

Yang nodded then pushed on. "Do you understand the concept of that 'time of the month' and what it means by missing it?"

Ruby cocked an eye and proceeding to think on her answer until her face suddenly matched that of her teammates after reaching a realization. "Uh oh."

"Let's all calm down, I'm sure maybe it was the jet lag after all, right?" Weiss reasoned in a panicked voice as they all huddled together.

"I would agree with you but the timing says otherwise. It's all too possible since he let out inside each and every one of us." Blake countered shakily.

"Eeep, dad's gonna kill us and kill Jaune times ten over if it turns out we're all...mommies." Ruby squeaked in terror when Yang put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Right now it's all just speculation, we may be freaking out too much about the chances, however small they may be. That being said...let's go into town and purchase those testing kits...just to be completely sure." Yang reasoned receiving nods from all around. The four then set off to their dorm room to relieve their belongings before proceeding on taking the trip to a store in Vale.

* * *

 

"I-I-I'm...a father?" Jaune asked quietly very much on the throes of shock when Glynda presented him a positive pregnancy test. "Wow..."

She stood patiently holding it before him, she anticipated that kind of a reaction and actually expected him to faint, but Jaune's stunned form held firm in standing up fully conscious..

"Heh...wow. I have no words...to describe this, but...I-we're going to be parents?" He spoke still trying to grasp the revelation.

"That's right,Jaune. Down inside this belly there's a miniature Jaune or Glynda baking in the oven." She added cradling her stomach affectionately. She was half-afraid that he'd freak out and resent their relationship, but was pleasantly surprised to see none of that negativity in his eyes. All she saw was an awestruck knight slowly placing his left hand on her abdomen while pulling her close with the other.

"That's why you asked about a future together, even though I'm still far from graduating as a huntsman, but you didn't have to worry about me leaving you, Glynda. I'm taking responsibility and I'm-no we are going to be good parents for this baby." He spoke with strong resolve as he held her close to his chest. Soon enough he felt his uniform shirt gradually dampen due to a stream of tears coming from Glynda's eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, rather they were of joy.

' _So happy...!'_  She mentally mused while choking up and aggressively wrapped her arms around his neck in a passionate lip-lock that held nothing back.

The two deepened their embrace with Jaune's hands grabbing her by the rump to pull her up closer against his body with clothes becoming disheveled. Glynda absentmindedly placed the test stick aside on a nearby desk as she and Jaune became more impassioned in kissing with energetic lips and tongues.

On the other side of the classroom doors Pyrrha Nikos, who had remained in a state of shock upon hearing the news, shakily snapped out of her stupor and walked up to the door. Her eyes were on the verge of tears as soon as she heard , but that wasn't going to stop her from intervening with this. She held no malice against her teacher personally, but felt horribly wronged that she snatched him right out from under her. Another part of her reasoned that she was at fault as well for not taking any action sooner, but that was about to change right now.

!

Using her polarity semblance Pyrrha viciously threw the doors apart breaking the lock and nearly destroying the doors themselves in the process.

Both Jaune and Glynda broke away from each other to look at the source of the noise and found Pyrrha Nikos standing there with a reddened face and ferocious glare

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune shouted alarmed at the sudden and explosive intrusion. Glynda narrowed her eyes at the damage done, no doubt she can fix it herself later, but appeared clearly startled by the sudden appearance of miss Nikos.

"Miss Nikos, what may I ask are you doing?" Glynda asked with a dangerous tone that frightened even Jaune a little. The matured sorceress however felt she knew what was to follow after asking that question' it was evident that Pyrrha knew about their relationship and decided to confront them, hence the type of intrusion.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I had always expected someone of your grace and maturity to not undertake in the seduction of a student, miss Goodwitch." Pyrrha declared indignantly as she made her way over to them clearly upset. "How could you take Jaune!?" She nearly choked up at the last part, nearly on the verge of tears in those narrowed eyes.

Glynda sighed and reached out to put a supporting hand on her only for it to be batted away by one of Pyrrha's hands. "Pyrrha, let me help you understand." She began and took Jaune's right hand from the side into her own. "What Jaune and I have is not mere shallow seduction...it's mutual affection between us."

Jaune nodded, but Pyrrha refused to hear it and shook her head denying the confirmation. "No! Why must it...be you and not...me?" She shouted sadly looking down until Jaune reached out and pulled her into an unexpected hug that froze her in her tracks.

"Pyrrha, it's alright and...it's all true..now I also know how you feel about me since at this point is more than obvious." Jaune said softly causing her to appear shocked.  _'Sigh, this is a little more awkward than it was with team RWBY, but...'_

"...you can still have what you want too just like with Ruby and her team." Jaune offered escalating her level of shock.

"RWBY?! They're in on this too? Are they...?" Pyrrha trailed off and felt the question answer itself when seeing the knowing looks of both Jaune and Glynda. "What is this?! What is your bizarre arrangement that you have with all these girls, Jaune? You're with miss Goodwitch and team RWBY too!?"

Jaune slowly nodded and Glynda came forward from behind him with a stern face. "Miss Nikos...it's understandable how you're grasping this, but rest assured...me along with the girls all love Jaune and are devoted enough to become a part of this. I can explain more later, but first I need you to first calm down. You're erratic at the moment."

"I should be telling Ozpin about this! This is wrong, how can one person just be allowed to love more than one woman? And why did it have to be Jaune of all people?!" She stammered to say.

"You threaten exposure and yet you're not moving an inch from that spot. Am I correct in assuming you've taken our suggestion into consideration?" Glynda inquired with a knowing smirk directed at the shaky spartan.

"But...can it really be possible?" She quietly said to herself and looked up at Jaune with pleading eyes. She was torn between exposing them for the sake of having Jaune to herself and deciding on their offer, not that she wanted to destroy any happiness the two have but she just wanted so badly for him to love only her. Alas it wasn't in Pyrrha Nikos to destroy anyone's happiness, even if it meant she had to pursue her own in doing so, but the latter offer he made seemed too strange to consider. Would she really be sharing Jaune with five other women and still be sincerely loved by him?

"I know you're hesitant, Pyrrha, I was too at first." Glynda began causing Pyrrha to look at with utmost attention. "Things don't always turn out the way you expect, but honestly I now believe that to be a good thing. My whole life I expected to fit the role of educator and huntress without any regards to what I truly wanted; happiness. I believed for the longest time that as long as I put my life on the line to protect the next generation then it would all be worth it, but what does that amount to when the next generation is trained to do the exact same thing? Would I have been content to have just discarded all the things I never got to experience just for the sake of the role if others were jumping up to do the same while still living out their lives to the fullest? No, not anymore. For the first time in my life I am taking the initiative to obtain happiness and never let go..." Glynda then reached out her left hand to the side to hold Jaune's exposed one into it. "...which is why I'm glad for the unexpected events that happened otherwise I'd still be discontent with my live up to this point." She finished turning her head to capture Jaune's face in a loving kiss.

Pyrrha was taken back, not only did she have a valid point, but she was also frightened by how closely she paralleled the good huntress. That is when she mulled on her decision albeit very reluctantly until...

!

Jaune had suddenly come up and pulled an unsuspecting Pyrrha into a very loving kiss that pretty much froze the warrior in her tracks. If she had any doubts about the offer they were long gone now.

Glynda smirked and waved her wand to telekinetically repair the door Pyrrha just busted.  _'Here we go again, Jaune. You are quite the ladies man indeed._ ' She thought amused and brought out her scroll to once again record a very significant moment of intimacy. Just like last time.

* * *

 

Jaune held her by the arms and kept the stunned girl close, once those lips made contact she had melted internally right then and there. She pleasantly smiled to herself and lowered her eyes to a close just so she could bring her arms up to wrap around his neck. Despite agreeing to this unorthodox union Pyrrha Nikos had been more than desperate for his affection and now she was going to get it in spades.

Glynda sat back cross legged atop the surface of her desk once again setting up her scroll to record everything given that it was another special moment. At this point she will have set up a personal library of videos with these ongoing romps between Jaune and the girls. As she adjusted the scroll to stand up horizontally on the desk surface she reached into one of it's drawers and pulled 'something' from it's confines. Its a very mischievous 'something' she would use to toy with miss Nikos for the unwelcome interruption earlier. Glynda had long since learned to be more open minded with kinky acts since the group sex with Jaune and team RWBY two weeks ago and now was looking like a good time to try out those mischievous new tendencies.

Things were heating between the two and Pyrrha pushed herself up so much closer that her breasts squished up against his chest, both teens were still clothed obviously, but gradually segments of their uniforms were becoming more disheveled and displaced the longer their embrace went on.

Pyhrrha was getting very much into it the longer they continued making out, as though she were releasing so much pent up passion that had been reserved for the blonde. Her face was red with heated intimacy leading to her energetically shoving her tongue down his mouth. Jaune's hands busied themselves by holding her up closer with his palms firmly on her ass. Eventually one of those hands slid up to undo the top of her school uniform shirt'buttoning it down to let out her cleavage that was surprisingly without a bra. She had been trying to visually seduce him with her physical appeal prior to all this.

Gingerly Pyrrha suddenly broke off from his lips appearing dazed and addled with lust, her hands went to her uniform vest and removed it letting it fall free. Her upper body was only clad in her white uniform shirt now with those plump breasts sticking out. Jaune audibly gulped at the sight, it felt oddly surreal yet refreshing to see his own partner open expose herself to him like this. He knew that by bedding five other women that he shouldn't be surprised by the sight of a gorgeous girl baring herself to him, but since it was Pyrrha the feeling felt renewed and afresh with romantic allure.

"It's all for you and only you, Jaune. Please...make me yours, I'll do whatever the others did if it meant I get to feel you beside me." She spoke passionately while she she reached down underneath uniform skirt to slide off her panties.

Jaune leaned forward and cupped her face affectionately, Pyrrha felt herself melt even more when he did that while gazing directly at her with those blue steel eyes.

"Pyrryah, you don't have to prove anything or earn whatever. You already have my attention and now..part of my heart . Just be yourself; Pyrrha Nikos the beautiful redheaded girl standing right in front of me. " He stated earning a sweet teary eyed smile from her just as she leaned in again for another kiss. She savored it and slowed her pace in order to do so. She truly felt happy right now and and could stand to live with the idea of sharing him as long as he loved her just as much, preferably more so.

"And do learn to be a little less uptight or prude, Miss Nikos. Trust me for I speak from experience." Glynda's soothing sultry voice sounded from behind her and what immediately followed was a physical invasion of her anus causing the celebrity to shriek out in pleasurable surprise.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked back to see Glynda pressing what appeared to be a strap- on dildo with a ribbed phallus between Pyrrha's milky butt cheeks. The redhead bit her lip and held on tightly to Jaune's hands as the lecherous teacher pushed even farther till she was all the way in.

"Hoaah!" Pyrrha hollered with a glowing blush as her anal canal had just been filled. Truthfully she wanted Jaune to do that rather than her, but wans't complaining since he was preserving his energy and essence for her womanly orifice down below.

Glynda had Pyrrha's skirt hunched up just enough to see those pale butt cheeks being pried apart for the phallus she mounted her with. It was unusual for both of them but exciting and titillating too; the thick plastic appendage wedged between her cheeks gently stroking back and forth into her anal canal. It drove Pyrrha crazy.

When Jaune had pounded her own pale ass before Glynda's expression at the time very much mirrored Pyrrha's as she was now, it was yet another thing that paralleled the two. Nothing however got Glynda more excited than when she was being filled up the essence of her lover Jaune, and after he does that with Pyrrha right now he will certainly do that to her again too. The heated excitement was affecting her just that badly.

Jaune leaned his head down to kiss and nibble along the crook of Pyrrha's neck eliciting elated moans from her while his hands fonded both her breasts slowly.

It was Pyrrha sandwich with Glynda patting her hips against the spartan's ass, she constantly hammered in the penetration with the strap on while Jaune continued doing his thing. The mixture of the different kinds of bliss sent Pyrrha into another world.

Pyrrah wouldn't dare deny that she was in nirvana, but what she wanted more was for Jaune to sheath his lower sword into her. As if on cue he started fumbling his zipper open although Pyrrha beat him to the punch by reaching one of her elegant hands down into the opening to bring out the rigid phallus of flesh belonging to Arc. She felt herself quiver at the sight and licked her lips tastily with anticipation.

Glynda got the notion of what she wanted to do and leaned back pulling Pyrrha over with her. The elder witch laid her back along the surface of the dersk and held hands underneath each of Pyrrha's thighs forcing them apart in a spreadeagled posture before Jaune.

"Go for it, Jaune. Satiate her desire like you did the rest of us, she sorely craves it from you." Glynda cooed holding her grip onto the spartan's stocking clad legs as he descended.

Pyrrha's green eyes watched with anxious fascination as Jaune knelt down atop of her guiding his member over the ripped opening in her pantyhose. The head of this member tapped the glistening vulva that quivered in excitement for it, Pyrrha twitched in response to the mere sensation. Prodding the lips apart he pushed the head through causing Pyrrha's face to strain with a ferocious blush. He wasn't fully immersed yet and in spite of that it still had this much effect on her.

It wasn't uncommon to Jaune at this point that she,like the others, were only virgins in the technical sense since all their rigorous training had more or less done way with their hymens. Though that still meant their cherries could and would be popped by only him.

"Aaah Yes!" Pyrrha hollered after Juane humped down on her with a strong downward thrust that allowed him to fully embed his length hilt-deep into her pussy. Her virginity was finally claimed by the man she loved most.

_'So tight...so incredible...!"_  he thought with a reddened face as he looked down into her eyes. She smiled sweetly back and beckoned him with her arms outstretched.

Jaune's hips slammed downward onto his redheaded teammate. Glynda's restraint of her legs helped intensify the eroticism of it all; that which was of Pyrrha being held and dominated by the object of her affections. Glynda once again waved her wand which telekinetically lifted her scroll to get a downward view of their melded position, but it was also so she could perform one very raunchy act for it to record.

Grabbing the side of Pyrrha's strained face Glynda turned the spartan to the side so that their lips could make contact. This alarmed Pyrrha for she was certainly not into the female form, but her mind and instincts told her that it was in the heat of the moment and that it would greatly arouse Jaune, which it did.

Jaune's lovely blue orbs transfixed on the sight of Glynda curling apart Pyrrhas' lips with her own in order to better slosh her tongue inside of the spartan's oral cavern. Pyrrha closed her eyes and went along with it for his sake, she understand that this kind of raunchy mischief would be a common thing in this newfound relationship of theirs.

Jaune kept his eyes on them while he continued piston slamming his hips down against her hips, his movements became faster and more aggressive inciting intensified arousal in both her and the blonde. Jaune was obviously stimulated and it went noticed by Pyrrha, who delighted in the thought of him cumming inside her and potentially impregnate her.

The patting sound of his hips became more rampant and Pyrrhas legs remain held spread by Goodwitch with a strapon firmly inside her ass.

Pyrrha broke from Glynda's erotic liplock to cry out for him. "Yes! Jaune yes! Please let it all out inside! I...want...to feel all of you!" She hollered out with an unashamedly depraved face of intense lust. She wanted so badly for him to let inside her womanly space that that she used the strength in her legs to break free of Glynda's hands and lock hard around Jaune's torso bringing him down on top of her.

With a strained sound Jaune bottomed out one final time inside the squelching pussy of his partner, then followed the throbbing sounds of his member filling up the womb of the spartan goddess known as Pyrrha Nikos. Coinciding with her climax and the sensation of Jaune letting loose inside Pyrrha's world exploded into a miasma of bliss right there on the spot. Her buttocks even clinched tightly on the apparatus that Goodwitch had embedded inside her anus. What meant more to Pyrrha was the obvious reality of Jaune laying on top of her lovingly looking her in the face while he pumped globs of spunk into her womb. She couldn't have been happier.

After half a minute later Jaune had finished cumming inside the dazed spartan and pulled up with drawing his slick cock out from her cum filled depths. Pyrrha seemed frozen in bliss and perhaps slipped into unconsciousness after what just happened, in short he fucked her silly. Glynda crawled out from underneath the body of her student and removed the strap she wore letting it fall to the floor as she stood before Jaune with a hungry look.

"I think it's safe to say Miss Niko's is on board, but after watching you ravish her while I humped her rump as has got me all excited, Jaune." Glynda began with a lusty depraved face written in her features. "I think it's my turn with you now, darling." She cooed in a seductive manner and lunged right at him.

Seconds later the sounds of two sweaty bodies bouncing against each other resounded from within the room. On top of her desk Glynda rode Jaune cowgirl style with a sex addled expression written on her face. She frantically rocked and bounced on his rigid member desperate to get to release inside her at same time she reached her orgasm.

Pyrrha, who lay on the other side stirred awake from her sex induced nap and peered over with a sultry smile as the two unusual lovers writhed together right next to her.

Up and forth Glynda's larges breasts bobbed and swayed with every rough undulation her hips delivered against Jaune's. Her glasses had long been knocked off and her hair bun let loose,and the ecstatic smile on her face...priceless.

Jaune firmly held her hips and to an extent her luscious ass with his hands, he steadied her bouncing undulations while adding short-burst thrusts from underneath further escalating the pleasure she was feeling. Pyrrha had slid off the desk and made her way over on her knees by the desk side and pulled Jaune's upper body close so she could wrap her lips around his again.

Rampantly Glynda rocked her hips eager to feel the hardening phallus buried in her snatch to burst, she wouldn't lie and say the sight of Pyrrha tonguing out Jaune from underneath didn't please her.

"S-So happy and excited...that I'm having...huahh..your baby, Jaune!" Glynda hollered out with a serene smile addled by lust. Jaune looked back n a loving gaze and held her hips tightly as both their bodies spasmed together followed by shared cries of finish.

Pyrrha looked on with a smile at the sight of Jaune holding Glynda close within his lap while they came in unison. The elder woman's body twitched and spasmed widlly with her mouth agape, she was feeling everything he offered getting pumped into her already pregnant belly.

Jaune held onto her torso tightly while steadying himself to keep his hips docked with hers as the stream of cum poured through.

After they had finished Glynda perked up and felt Pyrrha snicker from behind her. The witch looked to the side and noticed the sultry gaze of Pyrrha nikos leering back at her as she withdrew a left handed middle finger from her anus.

"You were right to experiment with 'that', but now I wish to try it for myself with the real thing. So please dismount, Miss Goodwitch...so that I may have our lover here claim by other hole." Pyrrha addressed with a lusty tone to her voice.

Glynda smirked and nodded in agreement before dismounting from Jaune's nearly spent form. As soon as she got up and Pyrrha immediately sat back against his lips hot dogging his softening appendage between her creamy butt cheeks.

"Jaune..." She beckoned with an arm sliding over around his head. "...Do to me what the good professor did earlier if you please." She requested in such a sweet and sexy voice.

Jaune, despite feeling nearly spent acknowledged her request with a smile and leaned in to kiss her as he lined up.

Jaune felt a bit awkward at this, but he was open minded and adapted soon enough. Pyrrha sat back in to his lap with her anal orifice slowly getting penetrated by the Arc phallus. Sure Glynda had already taken her anal virginity with that toy earlier but Pyrrha wanted the real thing from the prime source of her all love. Glynda chuckled whenever she looked upon the overly delighted yet mildly screwed face of the appraised student huntress. How she came to this just for the sake of her heart's desire was something she and the RWBY girls could understand quite well.

Feeling her buttcheeks get speared apart by Jaune's girth Pyrrha hollered out in delight and reached behind to hooked both her arms up over her neck to lock around Jaune's. The blonde's hands kept to her waist as he rocked back and froth with his meat firmly embedded in her ass.

Glynda watched and recoded it all with amorous fascination, but she wasn't intent on getting left out. She lurched forward and leaned her head down to the sticky depths of Pyrrha's pussy. Deciding to be naughty once again Glynda placed her head between the thighs of her accomplished spartan and started tonguing out her snatch occasionally ingesting dabs of Jaune's cum.

This elated Pyrrha all the more, but even though her mind was a mess of pleasure he concentration mostly focused on the blond railing her ass...how great it felt to her.

Glynda's tongue work improved since RWBY and the more she scooped up Jaune's cum the better with her mouth she was becoming. So much so that Pyrrha reached her left hand down cradle the blonde witch's head affectionately while she ate her out. Jaune's hands went up Pyrrha's attractively toned feminine body to cup her breasts affectionately once again. Between his fingers squeezed the nipples of the redhead, who in turn squealed in elated bliss from all the centers of physical attention she was receiving. This was the kind of worship she could get used to, not as a celebrity but as a mortal woman hooked on the sensation of life that her beloved brought her to.

A couple of more minutes of Jaune's hips slamming directly into Pyrrha's ass followed up with the expected sound of groans which always resulted in him pumping cum deep into the recesses of her anus. At the same time Pyrrha had climax and spritzed Goodwitch with her womanly juices, all of which were tasted with delight by the blonde instructor.

"Now I take it you're officially in agreement, miss Nikos? I'm sure you have no desire to inform Ozpin of this now, do you?" Glynda asked immediately receiving a nod from the girl as she cuddled up next to Jaune lovingly.

Glynda nodded in appreciation, of course she was worried about Pyrrha's threat earlier, not because of Ozpin, but because the girl had reminded her so much of herself' living up to expectations and never really enjoying what could be a short life in this dangerous world. As of now she was glad she and Jaune helped the warrior relieve all that baggage. Glynda leaned forward and took her spot on the other side of Jaune affectionately cuddling up next to him like Pyrrha as they all laid sprawled on the irreversibly messed up desk.

All three of them rested there without a care in the world, but that didn't Glynda wasn't without precautions. She had telekinetically shut the door to make sure no one walked in on them, but that wouldn't stop anyone from opening the class doors to do just that. Nevertheless when she heard four sets of footsteps resound on the other side of class door she immediately recognized who they were.

knock knock.

"Miss Goodwitch? Jaune? We...uh...have something we need to go over with you." Yang's voice sounded on the other side and slowly Glynda waved her wand letting the doors fall open. The girls felt their jars drop at the sight of Pyrrha, Jaune, and Glynda all curled up naked together on top of her desk.

The four of RWBY quickly came inside and shut th door behind them, locking it in the process, before walking down over to them. they were all still shocked at the sight, but obviously they reached their conclusions on what it meant.

"So...I guess Pyrrha's in on it too?" Ruby asked innocently receiving a nod from the professor. Jaune peered up over from the side of the blond woman's body to greet their blushing faces.

"Don't worry we have everything sorted out, as it turns Pyrrha was onto me and Glynda the first time we made love. She only just now decided to confront us about it since she's...'committed like the rest of you."

" this is the agreement we reached upon. She's part of this now, alright?" Glynda finished fro him receiving an appreciative smile from him.

All of RWBY nodded in understanding until Yang spoke up first. "About why we're here...there's something that's been bothering us since we got back from out extended mission. It's about two weeks ago." Yang began eliciting a look of alarm across both Jaune and Glynda's faces. Pyrrha was still unconscious resting beside them.

"Oh my word...don't tell me all of you...!" Glynda deducted with a small of alarm tracing her features. "...Could be pregnant too?"

It was Jaune's turn to appear alarmed, he wasn't unwelcoming to the idea at all of course, but if all of team RWBY were knocked up then that might pose complications for any future plans they all had in regards to being hunters. Life is full of surprises after all, scary surprises.

And this turned out to be one of them; three out of the four of them all shook their heads 'no' to the allegation.

Yang shook her head and brought out a negative pregnancy test to prove it, Ruby did the same, as did Blake...all except...

...for Weiss. The positive sign on the pregnancy test she brought out confirmed it. She looked over at Jaune with a pleasant smile and cradled her stomach.

Ka-tonk!

Jaune collapsed back onto the desk clearly passing out into unconsciousness just like Pyrrha.

"Huh, I guess I was right. He did faint." Yang stated chuckling. "Cough up the lien, Blake."

**End of chapter**

To be continued in next segment;  **Glynda's special project.**

 

**Up next)Nightclub Triad** \- Yang/Jaune/Malachite twins Fourway-(Canon to Golden Sunlight)-(Confirmed fetishes: vaginal, anal, group, three way, creampies, yuri, incest, scissoring, impregnation?, etc.)

**3rd update)Delicious Ice cream** \- Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)

**2nd update)Sisterly bonding** -Weiss/Jaune/Winter Schnee threeway-(Canon to Opal to Sapphire)- (confirmed fetishes: reverse rape, maledom, incest,scissoring, creampies, impregnation, DP included strap-on.)

**Cinder and her Conquerer part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Scantily fashionable** \- Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

**Colorful Diplomacy** -Jaune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( All ideas have been cataloged)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Sunstrewn feathers** -(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC.)

**My fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autum)-(ideas suggested have been cataloged)

**Faunus Frenzy-** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)(insert ideas here etc.)

**RWBY Sharing** \- Jaune/team RWBY)(Canon to Red rose romance and Red and Yellow sharing)(Insert ideas etc)

**Seasonal Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(Insert fetishes here)

 


	16. Nightclub Triad(Jaune/Yang/Malachite Twins)

** A Knight and his Maidens **

**Chapter Sixteen:** _Nightclub Triad_

 By Azurewings

 

**(This chapter is CANON to ‘Golden Sunlight’)**

One look at them and you would think they were parallels to Ruby and Weiss; two teenage girls completely clad in 'Red' and 'White' like they were sugar and spice in human form. They didn't act any different from each other, they were both girls of the same blood and nearly identical appearances, save for their color themes. I didn't know much about them at first until I found myself pushed closer to the duo than I thought possible, and it was by Yang's involvement that I did. The twins, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, two combat capable bouncers employed at Junior's club where Yang frequents for information, were hard to read since their faces usually appeared stoic and uncaring, until I saw their more amorous side the time when they nearly seduced me right there in the club itself. If Yang hadn't interrupted them right on the spot then they probably would have succeeded and maybe end up hospitalized with their club wrecked again as a result of pissing her off. Fortunately things didn't turn out that way, in fact my relationship with Yang, a mutual loving one I might add, turn a very strange turn and it all started with that bar and those sugar/spice twins.

 

* * *

 

 

_In the dormitory of team RWBY..._

 

**Bzzt..bzzt..bzzt!**

"Uaagghh...at this hour? What...the hell?" Yang muttered to herself groggily as she turned to her side atop her bed. Her half-lidded lilac eyes peered over to see her scroll obnoxiously vibrating in silent mode on top of her nightstand. She was half tempted to deny the call and shut her scroll off, but something told her that she should answer it anyway.

"H-Hello? Who is this and why are you making me want to destroy my scroll by waking me up at this hour?" Yang grumpily answered when she reached over to click and accept the call.

"Blondie, it's Junior. I think we need to talk." The gruff voice of the bar owner sounded from the other side.

Both of Yang's eyes stayed half-lidded in both sleepiness and genuine disinterest. Sure, she was curious about why this guy, of all people, was calling her out of nowhere, but it still didn't seem important enough to care. "If it's about my last visit with my boyfriend and your two bodyguards, yo-"

"It is, kiddo. I...ugh...need your help with them." His voice came out exasperated from the other side.

Yang's eyes went wider now that she was interested. Before saying anything else she quietly got up from her bed and went outside the room to converse in private. "Okay, now you have my attention. Just what exactly do you want from me in regards to the Malachite’s? I'm not exactly their biggest fan and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, Junior."

"Not you specifically, actually, just your boyfriend."

Now her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Want to run that by me again?"

She heard him sighing and took small delight in that he was throwing out his pride in asking for her help. Yes it may have been to think about that, but she was never on friendly terms with the club and its owner.

She heard him sigh again which caused her to smile in glee, Yang could practically feel the poor guy getting stressed out on the other end.

"Look, Goldie, I know we're not on the best of terms since the first time you strolled into my club. Bare in mind I can still send you or your father the bills for damages, you know." He said eliciting a small sense of worry from Yang. Truly she never did think before acting out aggressively in certain circumstances, but honestly, she thought she got off scot free during that last rampage. It only made her worry more if her father received an invoice in the mail.

"Alright, I get it, so what's this offer of yours and why does it involve my boyfriend and the peppermint twins?"

"Well, that's the thing, since your last visit, they couldn't stop talking about him. For the past so and so, they've been egging me on to invite you to the club as a VIP as long as you brought that boyfriend of yours with you. They've been anxiously waiting for him to return here, so much so that they're grumpy all the time now and I can barely stand it. That is why I want you to bring your boy toy over, and, well...have him satisfy their urges so that they calm down." Junior finished causing Yang to become outraged.

Her eyes gleamed red instantly as she shouted back into the phone. "What?! There's no way I'd agreed to that! You're basically asking me to whore him out to your two bouncers. Can't they find boyfriends of their own to do that with?" Yang asked careful with the loudness of her voice.

"I wish I could, but they're not interested in anyone other than that Arc boy and I'm definitely not interested in playing matchmaker. Look I need you to do this favor for me and in return I'll forget all about the damages that would otherwise be billed to your home. Despite that, even if I run a shady business, I still own this building that you so happily trashed the first time you floated by, asking for information, you're still liable and even this shady district has lawyers to sue your ass. Besides, aren't you the wild, flirtatious, party girl, anyway? As far as I know, you're just dating the guy, not married. Why not lend him to Miltia and Melanie?" Junior added, causing Yang to fume and stomp around.

"Rrragggh! This is so unfair!' She thought before answering back to the phone. 'He has me alright; if dad gets charged for all that, then I'm in a whole world of trouble. Jaune and I are dating, sure, and we've said the three words to each other, but still...to do this to avoid colossal trouble? I'm all for open-mindedness, but this…! Sigh, maybe he wouldn't mind just this if it's only once. I'm sure he's open minded enough to…maybe… Damn it all, Oum help me…' Yang thought in frustration and went a back to the scroll to answer.

"Alright, Junior, I'll talk to him and get him to come tomorrow night, but I must have your word that you will forget about the whole 'damages' thing, alright?" Yang negotiated earning a sigh of relief from his end.

"Kid, you're doing me a huge favor, I know you don't like any of us here, but I'll do you one better and grant you unlimited access to the VIP lounge. It'll be for your own personal use permanently and freed up for whenever you come here. So…we got a deal?"

Yang bit her bottom lip in bitter frustration. "Deal. Now, goodnight, I'm going back to sleep." Yang answered back then clicked her scroll shut.

Getting back into her dorm room, she crawled back into bed with thoughts clouding her mind.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry to have you dragged into this again, Jaune. This guy's got me on the hook like how I had his balls in a vice the first time I came here." Yang said apologetically as she walked beside Jaune after they dismounted her motorcycle. Jaune, once again, wore the same clubbing formal wear he donned last time; which was a dark pair of formal pants with a fashionable white long-sleeve open-shirt covering his chest which sported a thinner black tank top. Yang simply wore the same 'nighttime' ensemble she wore during her last two visits.

"Please stop telling me that part of the story, besides you don't need to apologize, Yang. I'd help you out of this jam, no matter what. Although…I can't say I'm too fond of being 'rented' to someone else." Jaune explained as they walked together with Yang's right arm hooking around his left affectionately.

"You're the absolute greatest I could ever ask for, Jaune. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to this." Yang cooed in a somber tone, leaning her head to the side to rest on his shoulder.

"You could always find new ways to thank me if you have trouble, but I'm actually afraid this will fall apart on the grounds you go berserk out of jealousy." He commented, earning a cute pout from the fiery blonde.

"Hmph, I take offense to that, I'm not always so Yang-ry, you know." Yang commented with an offside smile at the delivery of her pun. Jaune face palmed and laughed a bit at the sheer ridiculousness of her joke.

Yang giggled along with him and when they arrived at the entrance she flashed the door guard a special club pass that Junior had given her. Once he Okayed it they went on in.

The sounds of the music blared into Jaune's senses once more upon entering the light flayed setting of the club. Various anonymous patrons danced about with each other while obscured by the ambient atmosphere, you would think they were just silhouettes upon sight.

'And here we are again.' He noted while he and Yang continued walking forth.

They walked up to the bar and noticed the owner and bartender, Junior, tending to his usual business until he noticed the blonde pair.

"Hey there you are! Glad you two goldies can make it." He called out in a welcoming manner.

Yang rolled her eyes resisting the urge to thrash him. "Glad to be here, Junior, now where are the peppermint twins at?"

"Ehp!" Jaune yelped in small surprise when he felt two pairs of arms coil around his chest from behind.

"We are-"The twin in white said first.

"-already here." The twin in red finished for her as they often do when speaking.

Miltia and Melanie looked positively elated at having Jaune back again; it clearly showed with how they were affectionately nestling against his backside and neck.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you two again. Wow, you both are really affection-ate!" Jaune stumbled at the last part when he felt Miltia's red gloved hand cup his crotch through his pant.

Yang looked on with gritted teeth and hair blazing up as though she were going supernova, she was actually tempted to given what she was seeing, but she remembered why this was happening and gradually calmed down.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Yang added through gritted teeth as she struggled to calm herself. Junior was behind the bar silently signaling the twins to 'Hurry up and do the deed otherwise she'll explode' with his panicked hand gestures. Even Jaune could tell that it was best not to stay in front of Yang any longer, with a sigh he turned around and let the twins guide him to a private room they could use.

With one remorseful look directed back to Yang, Jaune took notice of her saddened frown. True, this whole ordeal was her responsibility and if there had been a more preferable alternative she would have gladly taken, but alas this was happening in this manner. And Yang had no one else to blame but herself.

_'Yang…_ 'Jaune thought somberly until two hands, both coming from each twin, cupped his face to redirect it forward.

"Think not of your 'golden inferno' right now,-"

"-for it is us you shall focus on. Besides, this arrangement is a result of her brash actions in the past, it must be done for her to atone." Melanie finished leaving Jaune to reluctantly nod.

_'Maybe so…but still feels like a betrayal. Well let's just get this over with.'_ He thought peering into the green eyes of each Malachite girl, who looked on at him perversely like hungry lionesses, as they made their way to the private room.

Once they entered an upstairs VIP room, literally the same one he and Yang had occupied last time, the girls went into the restroom to change their attire.

Jaune took a spot on a nearby couch waiting with mild discontent, it's not that he didn't find these two twins sexually appealing, it was that doing this favor to Yang felt like it was hurting her. All in all, he just wanted it to be done with.

* * *

 

Once the door of the bathroom opened up his mind gleamed the sight of two very scantily clad girls winking seductively at him. Both girls had discarded their usual battle dress apparel for what barely resembled lingerie; each set of petite legs dawned clear view stockings with garters, their chests both baring B-cup size breasts were held up by very thin lined bra that left little to the imagination, and lastly their womanly spaces wore scantily designed thongs baring slits leading to the visual of their mounds. The expected result; his pants pitched a tent and his mind became muddled with thoughts of lust.

He was about to get up when Melanie gently shoved him back onto the couch, courtesy of her right foot.

"Simply wait, dear Jaune-" Miltia started.

"-So that you may experience heaven firsthand. Observe." And Melanie finished as the duo started circling each other, intimately drawing closer.

The twins danced erotically together before Jaune, who was seated on the lounge couch watching in completely aroused curiosity, and then pulled each other close in a very provocative manner.

They were both clad only scantily lingerie with garters and chokers that matched their color schemes. Their breasts were still clad in borderline transparent bras and their panties were slotted to showcase their slightly fuzzed mounds. The matching stockings they wore lined up their curvaceous petite legs perfectly with their feet smoothly fitted within the thin fabric.

"Jaune…" They both called out in unison with low seductive voices to ring his attention to their faces rather than legs. Jaune looked up to see the twins wrapping their arms around one another erotically while looking directly at him with suggestive winks.

"We want you to-" Melanie started.

"-enjoy the show even more before we can enjoy you." Miltia finished.

And then they turned back to face each other so that their mouths could meet without hesitation in a steamy exchange of lips and saliva.

_'Whoa…!_ ' Jaune mused in rising excitement. He went red at the sight and suddenly his pants felt a little tighter than necessary. It was as though the scene playing out in front of him was a continuation of his encounter with the two during his last visit. ' _They're certainly vindictive in finishing where they left off, huh.'_

Melanie's white gloved hands reached around her sister's neck, cradling her close as her tongue brushed past her teeth to taste the inside. Miltia mewled in heated delight and lowered her red gloved hands down to Melanie's rump, squeezing it tightly within her palms.

Jaune's left hand softly stroked between his legs as he watched hypnotically, the two continued making out wildly in front of him for minutes until they started undressing each other little by little.

Miltia slipped off Melanie's upper layer of clothing, covering her chest at the same time Melanie trudged her red silken panties down her thighs.

He watched with salivation when both girls finally exposed their intimate parts while groping and fondling each other.

Melanie's face stood a little off to the side to look at Jaune adoringly while her sister seductively licked up her neck and cheek. As if on signal, they ceased their incestuous ministrations and walked over to him to slowly undo his clothing as well. First came off his shirt, then his pants were slowly undone. The girls couldn't have fished his erect girth out fast enough, and when they did, they marveled at it with their mouths salivating.

Miltia leaned up to suck on Jaune's lips, resulting in his tongue going into her mouth. Melanie kept busy by kissing and sucking along his chest while softly stroking his cock off with her left hand.

They had curled up to him, taking turns in mutually gratifying ministrations in which soon led to both their faces presenting themselves at the base of his meat.

"Hhmm…Miltia, this-" Melanie started as she tenderly sucked along his nutsack.

"-tastes great, we were wise to have him come back." Mitia finished as she licked up the side of his shaft, slowly, as though she were tormenting him.

They continued licking and sucking all over his nutsack and shaft with succulent slow strokes while moaning their perverse delight. Eventually, their lips met at the head the of the cock between their lips..

' _Oh, Oum...this is so intense!_ ' Jaune's mind reeled at what was happening to him. As if on cue, the twins opened their eyes and cast an offside wink to him before resuming their sloppy exchange over his pole.

Squelching sounds of the softest volume were made from the interactions Melanie's tongue was having with her twin sister. They slurped and sucked all over and around Jaune's meat to get to the other's warm, wet mouths. Soon enough, the head of his cock was smothered between both pairs of juicy lips as they curled over each other in a fervent, sloppy manner.

Jaune's hands reached down to their hands, grasping each sister's dark head in his palms as they continued joint-sucking him off. The next thing he knew, the girls hummed within their throats and railed their heads down his shaft with tongues slicking his sensitive skin.

"Aaagh!" Jaune briefly cried out when new waves of bliss overrode his senses, but what really hit it home for him was when the twins decided to hasten their tactic of sliding their heads horizontally with tongues slurping about on his meat. Jaune's body reacted with intensified undulations along his torso, the twins picked up on this and knelt together with mouths wide open as he came hard in front of them.

His body arched and writhed against the leather seating as his cock throbbed violently, shooting off thick ropes of sperm like a geyser. Like receiving rain in a hot desert, the twin's faces and chests were coated in his cum. They graciously accepted it after he had finished, by tasting, scooping, and rubbing it all over their pale, petite bodies like lotion.

When some of it landed in their mouths, they knew what to do and signaled Jaune to look straight at them when they did. Just like before, when they had first met him, the twins decided on acting very raunchy with each other for the sake of his arousal and pleasure, thus the two twin sisters sloppily made out with each other yet again.

' _Wow...Oum...if this is some naughty dream, please...change the image of what I'm seeing to Yang and some hot twin of her own. Preferably one with dark hair and mystique...just saying.'_ Jaune thought perversely while seeing the sloppy exchange the girls were sharing that included his spunk on their lips and tongues.

After completing their 'exchange' they finished up with a satisfied sight when looking back at Jaune...hungry for more.

"I think I know of another unique way to share, Melanie." Miltia suggested prowling forth atop of jaune as her sister did the same from her own side.

"I had the same thoughts, Miltia, and I do say it is plenty kinky enough to get him energized for the next few rounds." Melanie added with the same sultry tone.

"Mmmm, can't wait. Sisterly sharing is caring after all."

"Hnggh!" Miltia moaned when her pelvis felt the soft, moist grind of her sister's pussy against her own. Melanie shared the same face and continued rocking her hips against her twin's mound with Jaune's penis sticking up the middle.

He had lost some of his rigidity when letting loose over their faces earlier, but he was easily back on course for yet another round, thanks in part to them but also his aura.

They had the kinky idea of scissoring each other on his cock, and, boy, it was really showing results. They ground and ground until Jaune felt his hips bump forth several times, leading to another eruption of cum splattering their bodies with spunk, it had been minutes since they started, but the twins were elated nonetheless at having his essence coat more of their bodies.

"Miltia...?" Melanie asked, looking from her sister's astonished face to the source.

Jaune had stood up with his erection still rigid, not even softening up a little, as he stood proud and tall. They could see the faint outline of white aura radiate from his body, making the answer quite obvious to them.

"No more foreplay, time for the real thing, girls." Jaune stated hungrily and made his way towards to the girls, who were both a little frightened and very aroused at his newly awoken dominance. He grabbed each twin with a hand wrapping around their waists to pull them to his side.

Jaune turned his head to the side so he could aggressively ravage the insides of Miltia's mouth, causing her to freeze up and go ragdoll due to the mind numbing experience.

He broke off with a sloppy trail of spit connecting their lips and turned to Melanie, ready to do the same. She appeared shocked with her mouth agape in surprise, but found herself welcoming the dominating Jaune Arc. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, it had been occupied with Jaune's lips and tongue.

"Hmm mmphf!" She struggled to speak, but soon found herself in the same state as her sister and she, too, went rag doll after he tongue fucked her oral cavern.

After minutes of orally raping the girls in tandem, Jaune let go of them, letting them collapse to the floor to stumble back up while he lurched forward.

"Now...which one of you wants to go first and which place do you want it in?" He asked with the sisters looking to each other to decide.

 

* * *

 

"I know I probably shouldn't care, but it looks like you got a lot on your mind, blondie." Junior commented while wiping some mugs in the usual bartending sense.

"It's just…I don't know what about this whole thing is pissing me off!" Yang bellowed angrily with herself. She had taken a seat at the bar after the twins had taken Jaune to the private room for their 'business'. "More please." She held out a small cup in demand for a refill.

Junior reluctantly did so, fortunately it wasn't alcohol, just a wine that sorta smelled like it. It certainly fooled Yang.

"Do you love your blonde idiot or not?" Junior suddenly asked causing Yang's head to bolt upright.

"Well, obviously! Of course I love him, we've said that to each other last time after doing 'that' in the VIP room." Yang answered with vindication.

"Maybe he thinks you don't, since you resorted to whoring him out rather than settling this dispute of ours with a different method." Junior added making Yang think hard on the matter.

'Tch, great work, Yang. Once again you rushed in without thinking of a better alternative. That's so like me….' She thought somberly until she remembered how fun she and Jaune are together and that he mentioned he'd do anything for her. '…and it doesn't bother him one bit how I'm like. It never did…he just keeps smiling that dorky smile.' She thought, feeling tears drip down her eyes, but there weren't tears of sadness rather they were of joy that Arc loved everything about her regardless of flaws.

Yang suddenly bolted up to stand tall and wipe her face free of sniffles. Her lilac eyes brimmed with determination and resolve with her face containing an air of confidence. She knew what she had to do.

'Oh crap, please tell me she's not going to beat up the girls again.' Junior panicked and held out a hand to catch her attention, but Yang patiently waved him off with a calm reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Junior, I'm not gonna go on a rampage again." She stated earning a weary sigh from the older man. "I'm just…gonna go confirm what my heart is telling me about Jaune, and depending on the answer, I'm gonna set some things straight with those twins of yours. I won't rough ‘em up and they'll still get what they want, I'm just making sure they know what's what and whose heart belongs to whose." Yang explained, leaving an uncertain Junior standing in her wake.

_'Heh, guess the kid's matured after all.'_

 

* * *

 

Jaune had Miltia bent over an ottoman with his form repeatedly slamming into hers from behind. Miltia's hands gripped the leather texture of the surface she was being fucked on with tightening claws in barely strained bliss. Jaune's girth was relentless in its pounding of her unbelievably tight snatch.

The furniture creaked along the floor with each thrust he sent her way. Melanie snaked up next to him, feeling up his chest affectionately with her soft, gentle hands while she kissed and sucked around the crook of his neck. It was quite odd for her to enjoy the sight of this person so aggressively screwing her sister, but she wasn't one to protest and neither was Miltia.

"Let loose inside, we both know you want to." Melanie whispered seductively in his ear and licked up his earlobe, sending a shiver to his spine. Jaune then surprised her by pulling her up close by the waist to once again rape her mouth with his own lips and tongue. She was startled at first, but quickly enough melted into the embrace.

He was skilled enough at multitasking that he could effectively fuck Miltia's tight pussy while ravishing the insides of her sister's mouth. Eventually, he broke off, leaving a panting Melanie looking back at him with a dazed expression. "Oh, believe me, I intend to keep it inside, I think I'll do the same when your turn comes up." He breathed in a perverse tone just before licking up against the side of her face just as he slammed his hips one last time against Miltia's snatch.

 

"Kkkyyeaaagghh!" Miltia screamed like a schoolgirl and felt her vaginal muscles squelch hard on her lover's cock. Her body shuddered hard in climax as the flow of sperm filled her womb to the very brim. Jaune's cock was still embedded for a short while, throbbing and pulsating as it pumped more semen into her youthful depths, until he retracted it, leaving a dazed Miltia sprawled on the floor with cum oozing out her pussy.

"Your turn..." Jaune said, feeling up Melanie's rump suggestively. She nodded slowly and laid back against the surface of the nearest couch with her legs spread apart.

Jaune loomed over her and placed one hand along her left upper thigh and used the other hand to grip his slicked member, guiding it to the treasure that was her anal orifice. Melanie had bitten her bottom lip in anxiousness when it came closer and soon her mouth went wide in silent, yet pleasurable turmoil as the head of his dick spread apart the ring of her sphincter.

With another strong thrust followed by a plopping sound, Jaune had embedded his member firmly into the depths of her tight, supple ass.

He had gripped her asscheeks and started pounding away, marveling at the tightness of the girls' anal orifice. In the back of his mind, he reveled in it, thinking, 'I could get used to this'. Those thoughts rang with mental imagery of Yang in mind.

With each quick jutted thrust of penis into her anus, Melanie's body bounced along with tits swaying back and forth and her mind reeling from blissful shock.

This went on for some time with both individuals unaware that a certain blonde boxer stomped her way to this very room.

Jaune's body swayed and ground against Melanie's hip bone in playfully stimulating gyrations. His member deeply seated inside her puckered hole was ready to go off when something interrupted them just before climax.

!

The doors flew open, revealing a red eyed Yang that made Jaune and the twins look in mild horror. It wasn't the same feeling as getting caught red-handed doing something they shouldn't, it was the feeling that a certain blonde was about to throw down violently because of something she didn't agree with.

"Y-Yang?" Jaune spoke, partly afraid, with his lust slowly dissipating even though he was still sheathed inside Melanie's tight ass.

Yang walked up to them, none of the red leaving her eyes, and did something so unexpected that it shocked all three parties within the room.

She pried apart the insertion of Jaune's cock and Melanie's ass and firmly held her boyfriend's length in her left hand before looking directly at the twins to say something.

 "Let's get this straight, you two. I love Jaune and his heart is MINE. This right here is also MINE, it is neither yours, nor this club’s, but MINE. And…" Yang turned to the side, looking at Jaune adoringly and somewhat pleadingly. "…he feels the same way, right?"

Jaune, who had snapped out of his demonic lust each second Yang had spoken, slowly had come to his senses and heard everything she had said.

"O-Of course, Yang. I…I do love you…you're my golden sunlight, after all." Jaune answered in all honesty once he had returned to his normal senses.

Yang became misty eyed at his response, the red in her eyes vanished, leaving lilac in its place, and rushed forward to wrap herself in Jaune's arms. The twins merely shared the same deadpan expressions that were bordering on great annoyance.

"I love you, too, you big dork…!" She said with a muffled voice due to her head burying itself against his chest.

"Hmph, whatever." They said unison catching the attention of the two blondes.

"You forget that he's ours for the night, miss Xiao-Long." Miltia began with her arms crossed.

"Indeed, we had no intention of stealing him away from you in the long committal run, but it seems you have every intention of ruining this night for us. Do you truly wish to bear the repercussions of the damages you once inflicted onto this place? If not, then let us continue." Melanie finished with a glare directed at Yang.

The blonde brawler raised her arms up in a manner to calm the girls. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy, you two. I'm fully aware of what the deal is and I don't intend to back out of it, I just needed to confirm that my boyfriend here wasn't gonna leave me to be your shared boytoy." She explained.

"Then, by all means; leave."

"Leave, there's the door."

"But!" Yang protested, about to finish her thought, silencing the two in the process. "I have a better offer in mind; I couldn't really bear the thought of loverboy here sleeping around with you two to pay off a debt of mind, soooo…..how about all three of us share the yellow crescent pie and you two can be 'sex friends' to Jaune. This way we can all avoid damages and payments so as long as I can share in on my boyfriend. What do you say?"

Now the twins shared the mutual expression of surprise and huddled together to discuss whether or not to accept this proposal.

Truth be told, they actually _were_ trying to steal him, they fancied him that much. Eventually, the faced the two blondes again, ready to deliver their answer.

"We accept." They answered in unison. Despite how much they disliked Yang, they knew that the only way to get what they wanted was to agree with her for a change. If it meant having to include a possibly clingy and violent girlfriend into the mix so they could get with Jaune, then so be it.

* * *

 

"Haaauugghh!" Jaune craned his head back in absolute nirvana when the doughy orbs of Yang, Melanie, and Miltia all overlapped his steel hard cock. Each girl had taken up an angle to better envelop their breasts over his erection; Yang stayed on her knees at the base of his lap, Miltia had locked on from the side of his torso while also kneeling on the floor, and Melanie was positioned to where her succulent vulva hovered over Jaune's face.

Every now and then, he would crane his neck forward so he could taste and eat out the ivory twin while holding her upper thighs down with his hands.

The soft doughy feel of Yang's C-cup endowments tenderly rolled up and around the base of his shaft, leaving him to moan within Melanie's under area. Miltia's soft B-cup breasts did a splendid job at stroking the lower shaft of his meat while her sister gingerly stroked the top half with her breasts of equal size. It was a triple decker boobjob that all but melted Jaune's sense of rationale as he tongued out the pussy presented above his head.

He knew he couldn't last two more rounds, the pain in his groin had told him that much for sure, but he could at least try to send everyone in the room into a pleasant send off after this round.

The girls continued pillowing Jaune's member with their breasts in a mix of stroking, patting, squeezing, etc, that eventually led up to all three meeting at the top.

Getting lost in the heat of the moment, all three girls made contact with their lips squishing together inside a threeway French kiss, wrought with tongue sloshing action. If he could see it, then he would certainly have passed out from cumming multiple times on the spot, fortunately Yang decided to record it all with her scroll by holding it up in a selfie stance.

Small dabbles of his cum remained on their lips during the exchange and Yang savored every bit of it whenever she sucked on either twin's tongue. The soft squelching sounds of tongues curling over each other could be heard or rather drowned out by the sounds of Jaune hungrily tonguing out Melanie's pussy.

Soon the apex hit and his hips bumped up violently with all three girls presented above his manhood. Cum shot straight out like a geyser once more, coating their faces with the delectable and thick substance.

When some had landed on Yang's face, both Malachites dove in to clean off the remnants staining her cheeks with their mouths. All three female faces were flush with red from the intimacy and painted white from their lover's substance. After cleaning themselves off, they noticed his tool going flaccid, albeit, very slowly. Apparently he still had strength left, but only for one more go. It was no surprise, given how the twins ran him through the ringer earlier with their various sex acts that coaxed much seed from him.

"Y-Yang, girls, I don't have much left in me…so let's make this last round count, okay?" Jaune addressed receiving nods all around as the girls got into position.

 After Yang had completely undressed, she stood on all fours, doggy style, just like Miltia and Melanie; all of whom were stark naked with rears wriggling before Jaune.

 Jaune himself was gripping his pained member in one hand, ready to settle this round with intent on satisfying the girls. Thus, he would need use of all three of his tools and maximum effort.

 With a hard plop, he lurched forward, sheathing himself inside Yang's teenage cunt and caused her to quietly mewl in contentment. Jaune followed up on that by placing each hand at the entrance of each girl's pussy, ready to fingerbang them while he did Yang.

!

His hips started pushing up against the blonde pubic mound as his two main fingers gingerly drove into the vulvas of both twins. Each one mewled inwardly in unison as though they were one mind.

He continued shoving his length into her tight depths in rapid succession, his fingers imitated his actions with the twins, causing them to double over in pleasurable agony. For as fast as his hips pumped into Yang's pussy, his hands delved just as hard into the cunts of the Malachite twins. It kept going and going for minutes on end until they reached apex, thankfully all at the same time!

Yang's body tensed up like a cat stretching, followed by her snatch clenching down on Jaune's meat. Her pussy muscles clamped and squeezed his member for everything he had left while spritzing all over, the end result is her cunt getting filled up yet again with white hot spunk.

The other two girls had a similar experience as far as orgasms went, unfortunately, they were not filled with Arc substance like she was, save for Miltia earlier, but the intense throes of orgasm was greatly gratifying regardless.

 Once they had all collapsed, post-orgasm, they laid on the comfy nightclub floor in ragged breaths. Among all that, you could see both of Yang's hands interlocked with Jaune's right, just like how the Malachite girls wove both of their hands into and around his left.

 All three females didn't want to let go of Arc, no matter what any deal would say.

 "Come back anytime, especially you, Jaune." The twins bade in unison as they waved them off, wearing overly pleasant faces.

 "Oh, we will. After all…" Yang trailed off when she had brought out a photo that was all too familiar with Junior. "…we now have full access to your resources in locating a certain someone I'm looking for. Should be easier now that we've all gotten along fairly nicely."

Junior sighed in relief and at the same time he felt unnerved that this girl was never gonna let that target of hers go. Even if he knew anything about that mystery woman in the photo, he would've told her anything just to get her to go away, but she had to have been rude and rough about it the first time around in his club.

' _At least the twins are happy._ ' He thought looking next to him at the girls who eyed Jaune adoringly from afar. ' _Then again, things usually look brighter before shit hits the fan.'_ He finished his thought when suddenly a raven, that had been perched on a streetlight nearby, cawed as though it responded to him.

**End chapter**

 

To be continued…? Possible next chapter- **Nightclub Reunion**

 

Chapter Eighteen- **Delicious Ice cream** -  _Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)_

Chapter Twenty-three-Cinder and her Conquerer part two- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes-** Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

Chapter Nineteen- **Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

Chapter Twenty-two) **Scantily fashionable** -  _Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)_

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

Chapter Twenty\- **RWBY sharing** \- Jaune/Team RWBY-(Orgy, fourway, impregnation, yuri, scissoring, anal, creampie, vaginal, etc.)

Chapter Twenty-one _)_ **Colorful Diplomacy-** J _aune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)_

**Heartshot-** Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline-** Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight-** Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( All ideas have been cataloged)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Chapter** **Twenty-Four-** **Sunstrewn feathers** - _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated_

**Roses in Bloom-** (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Seven sisterly heavens-** Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC.)

**My fair Maiden-** Jaune/Amber Autum)-(ideas suggested have been cataloged)

**Faunus Frenzy** \- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( ideas submitted have been catalogued for future use..)

**Seasonal Seductresses-** Jaune/ Original maidens)( ideas submitted have been catalogued for future use.)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny** \- Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)

 


	17. Sisterly Bonding(Jaune/Weiss/Winter Schnee)

 

 

**A knight and his Maidens**

Chapter Seventeen: Sisterly Bonding

BY Azuremegacyber

(This story is CANON to ‘Opal to sapphire’)

Weiss Schnee was someone I tried asking out for the longest time during my stay at Beacon, each time I asked it was only to get shot down every time and up until recently the prospect of  dating her seemed realistically unfeasible. That all changed during a private training session I asked team RWBY for help with, that is where I finally saw the softer side of the Schnee heiress instead of that usual icy exterior she normally exhibits around everyone else. It was just after seeing that side of her I learned she was also thanking me for looking out for her bested interests in regards to her more personal wants instead of superficial assumptions. After Neptune had told her that I helped him gather courage to dance, see people for who they truly are, and to appreciate Weiss’s affection for him he unintentionally made her fall for me. Ironic as hell I tell ya. Weiss showed me an even greater affection that blossomed into a full blown lover’s relationship. Totally worth it even though it may have come out of left field, but the important thing is me and Weiss Schnee are finally dating. Not to be academic but I can’t help but wonder about her family members and how one of them might see me as. Turns out I got an even crazier answer out of that question than I would’ve liked, cue Weiss’s adored older sister; Winter Schnee.

 

* * *

 

Outside of Beacon on the streets of Vale…

 

The Grimm flooding in were small fry at least, but there were many. He was confident though, Jaune was sure he could take out small bunches of Beowolves and Ursai with relative ease, but the bigger ones like King Taijutu and Deathstalkers he would leave to the more geared up skilled students.

The breach into Vale’s protective walls had happened and it was panic and chaos everywhere, but to JNPR, RWBY, and team CFVY it was just more practice.

!

“Yeeaaghgh!” Jaune whipped his sword in horizontal slash that dismembered one Beowolve only to use forward momentum and bring it around cleaving another in half. He had engaged in actual combat now with actual honed skill courtesy of Pyrrha Nikos and team RWBY. ‘I really do owe it to them now; maybe cooking up breakfast for a week will do as a thanks.’ He thought when rushing forward to intercept the clawing attack from an Ursai that intended to harm a random civilian woman.

“Go! I got the big fuzzy jerk!” he called out with his shield bracing against the large Grimm’s brute strength. The civilian nodded hastily muttering a thank you before running off leaving Jaune and the Ursai alone to  ‘dance’.

!

With a blur of swipes and slashes Jaune engaged the beast! He parried and blocked the more brutal strikes from it only to get an opportunity to cut upward across its chest and finish with decapitation! Can someone say ‘Fatality’?

‘I’m definitely doing better than when I had started alright, but I still need to improve if I want to catch up to them and be on her level. I can’t always be the lamest huntsman in school anymore; I want to make myself worthy of dating Weiss.’ Jaune mulled with added bits of self-satisfaction as the Ursai carcass collapsed while slowly fading away in doing so.

Nearby and from within a different battle zone a pair of light-blue eyes observed his victory with smiling appraisal, the owner had hoisted Myrtenaster back into her sheath given how distracted she was with seeing Jaune’s improvement in battle. Weiss Schnee was happy that her boyfriend, well secret boyfriend, did so well in a short amount of time.

“You’ve come much farther since the beginning, Jaune. I’m so proud of your progress, but you’ll need to work a bit harder on those strikes if you want to be impressive as the official boyfriend of Weiss Schnee.” She said silently to no one but herself in a sense of proud appraisal. Inwardly she was truly proud of him personally, even their relationship is kept secret at the moment, she also relished the fact that his growth was partially attributed to all the practice her team gave him. Especially her kind of specific ‘practice’ if you catch her drift, though that wasn’t to say that she hasn’t been training him well so he could be better molded into a fine huntsman of their caliber.

“Weiss Look out!” Ruby’s voice called out to her snapping the heiress out of her distracting thoughts, she quickly whipped around to see a dangerously close Ursai major pouncing its way towards her.

Raising her aura shield up in solidified last minute defense she readied for the hit and prepared to summon a glyph and counter, but she was not quick enough given the time of the attack to avoid contact.

!!!

The Ursai bashed hard against her defense causing her to stumble back momentarily, it used that moment to swipe low at one of her legs tossing her upwards in a painful spiral just before landing hard.

“Ooaghg!!” Weiss coughed out clearly winded. ‘My…leg..? My leg!!’ She mentally cried out when feeling the pain of her left ankle call out to her, evidently the creature focused the brunt of its attack on an area where aura defense diminished greatly.

“WEISS!!” Various voices of her team including Jaune called out in alarm.

Before the creature could close in on her to finish the job several well placed attacks honed in on its head from all angles! Milliseconds later the head of the Ursai Major lopped off leaving it to dissolve with the rest of its body.

Weiss’s vision was getting cloudy and soon she passed out, but not before seeing her team huddle around her in worry. She should say they shouldn't allow themselves to be distracted in the battlefield, but that would feel ironic coming from her. The very reason she let her guard down actually came running to huddle with them and check on her status; Jaune. His expression plated with worry and yet stern calmness masked his face, he grabbed his scroll and called in a bullhead for injured while the rest of team RWBY and JNPR finished off the Grimm in the area.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I got sideswiped like that.” Weiss grumbled sitting upright in the infirmary bed she laid in. Jaune was at her bedside polishing Myrtennaster in her stead when he chimed in. They were inside Beacon infirmary after an ambulance carrier brought them both here, Jaune had never left her side much to the questioning looks of both their teams.

Now here was the Schnee heiress in bed with the lower half of her left leg lightly bandaged in a thin caste.

“Happens to the best of us, c’mon I got my ass kicked plenty of times and all that’s ever done is teach me.”

She huffed and crossed her arms looking at him with a fretting glare. “But it not’s supposed to happen to me! It’s starting to become a record at this point; getting bested by big burly monsters and jerks. That’s like twice now, thrice if you count the ‘knight’ that gave me this scar…” She trailed off in her sentence as she touched her face attentively.

Jaune’s eyes softened and his left hand found its way to both of hers resting on it supportively. Weiss noticed this and flashed him a soft appreciative smile just before leaning forward to meet his lips with hers in a chaste kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until breaking apart with contented sighs. “Fine, if anything this is better; you here by my side in private. I wonder if anyone was suspicious when they saw you staying with me the whole way.”

Jaune shrugged and looked to the side uneasily. “I guess I wasn’t really subtle about it, your team might be on to us now. I suppose we’d have to tell everybody anyway at some point or another, but still…it’d be so awkward.”

Weiss softly stroked the side of his cheek in a calming manner. “Just relax, you dunce. I’m more than prepared to face the ridicule and crude Yang jokes coming my way when they ask us. What you need to do is have more confidence in yourself.”

Jaune looked back into her eyes with a comforted smile and connected his left hand with the one she put on his cheek. “You’re probably right, I always wonder if I’m worthy in dating Weiss Schnee, I mean it’s basically a ‘princess and a pauper’ type of theme we have going. People are going to think I’m not good enough for you after all.”

Bonk!

Wiess’s right had retracted from his head after smashing into it leaving a bump. “You boob, I’ve told you that you must stop thinking like that. I certainly don’t feel that way and I wouldn’t care if others did.” She said leaning forward again to place a kiss on his forehead. “Besides, if I’ve learned anything it’s that nobility and the Schnee name matter so very little to me. I just act haughty because how I was raised.”

“It should mean something, you know. Just not in the manner of prestige, but rather something of a goal to surpass with your own personal accomplishments.” A new female voice spoke out calling their attention to the doorway. “I at least feel that way about the Schnee name.”

They both looked to see a woman very similar to Weiss in appearance; she was taller and wore an Atlesian military uniform bearing a rapier weapon at the side, her beautiful silver hair was done up in a bun and with some of it stylishly hanging off to the side in front of her face.

Jaune’s confused look only furthered when seeing the ecstatic smile written all over Weiss.

“Winter! You came!” She cried out in joy leaving Jaune to shrug.

The overly formal woman didn’t rush to wrap her sister in a hug; instead she casually walked towards them with an air of poise that felt intimidating, especially when she cast a strange look at Jaune.

“Of course I did, I had heard you were hurt in battle with Grimm so I came here immediately, but the reason I was in Vale in the first place was business.” Winter explained deflating some of Weiss’s enthusiasm till she spoke again. “Even so, it’s still great to see you again, little sister. Come here and give me a hug.” She added with her arms outstretched causing Weiss to brighten up.

The two sisters engaged in a friendly sibling hug that lasted a rather long moment till Winter broke it off and followed with something unexpected.

Bonk!

“Oww…!” Weiss nursed the new bump on her head courtesy of her sister.

“You boob! How careless of you to get distracted in the middle of battle. I had heard it all and still I found your lack of attentiveness to be disturbing…” Winter trailed off when she directed her gaze around at Jaune, who visibly flinched from it. “…I wonder what could be the source of your lack in discipline.”

“Alright I admit it, I goofed up big time and it could’ve cost me my life, okay. It won’t happen again.” Weiss blurted out in alarm when she noticed her sister glaring at her boyfriend with a pensive look.

“Winter?”

“You mentioned to me in the occasional messages you sent that there was a boy you spoke of who studied under you. His description; blonde hair, lack of combat experience, and a boyishly innocent face decorating his unrefined frame.” Winter conjectured making Weiss nervous. It was obvious she was talking about Jaune via the description in her messages, but why she was feeling uneasy about it was beyond her.

The elder Schnee turned her head to lock eyes directly with her as she took a sight on an infirmary chair with legs crossed as though she were conducting an interview. “The way you spoke of him studying under you out of admiration made it sound like he was some sort of ‘Shining Knight’ to you.”

Winter then whipped her head to the side directing her gaze at Jaune. An odd unreadable gaze that held hidden messages underneath those crystalline opal orbs.

“So this is your ‘knight in shining armor’ I take it?” Winter finished taking a stand with hands behind her back as she stood poised in front of the two. “I had figured you to take in a more ‘robust’ looking boy to be your boyfriend, Weiss.”

‘Oh crap! How’d she know? Did someone that saw us off tell her?” Jaune panicked mentally under the scrutiny of the elder Schnee.

It was Weiss’s turn to look alarmed, she nearly bolted out of the bed in her reaction so she could explain herself and make her believe she was mistaken, and she would’ve done so had Jaune not kept her down against the surface with his left hand. Of course in doing that he indirectly copped a feel since he was touching her chest, this of course didn’t go unnoticed by both the Schnee sisters until they reacted….several awkward moments later.

!!?

“Remove your hands from my sister’s breasts this instant!” Winter shouted causing Jaune to ‘eep’ and jerk away from the bedside entirely. Weiss was blushing red and quickly tried to calm her down with waving hand gestures.

“Sis, relax, he didn’t mean to do that! Jaune’s not a pervert, but I won’t lie that he’s a bit of a klutz.” Weiss stated looking to her side at Jaune apologetically.

‘I’ve been called worse.’ He thought with a friendly shrug while Winter looked on disapprovingly. “Sorry about that, miss Winter.” He apologized scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Winter huffed and contemplated what to do about this; on one hand she was proud of Weiss for choosing a boyfriend that her father would absolutely disapprove of. On another hand, she herself found the Arc lad to be of poor choice as well despite how her sister spoke of her in the messages. He was in every way the opposite of what Schnee themselves were; under confident, unrefined, lacking elegance, friendly openness, and a rather harmless demeanor. Which is why she deemed an 'evaluation' test was in order. If this unremarkable lade captured Weiss's heart then it could only be because of his personality, but at the very least he needed to pass certain requirements to at least gain her approval.

‘What is it about this lad that vexed her so? I suppose I can't decipher the entirety of that mystery, but I can at least make sure he's up to the job of keeping her happy. At least she chose someone that she may have bonded on a personal level rather than an arranged marriage that father would've no doubt set up. Winter smiled suspiciously with a leer directed at the two.

“So…Jaune, is it? Tell me how you’ve come to adore my baby sister? It’s understandable that since she hails from a wealthy family many suitors line up to take her hand, only for it to be batted away. I’ve come to greatly dislike those types just as I’m sure she has too, but we have yet to meet someone who was not after the superficial perks of dating a Schnee.” Winter declared making Jaune feel a little less awkward around her now.

“Well I just liked Weiss because she’s…Weiss. The Schnee thing doesn’t mean much to me, especially since I only recognize it as a company name for Dust products, but the way I see Weiss is sorta like a beautiful white flower that should never be sullied. I always thought she just appeared so poised and admirable in her own right, she’s a proud huntress and rough around the edges when it comes to people, but that’s all that makes her the girl I’ve come to like.” Jaune explained leaving Weiss misty eyed and Winter silently staring at him in interest.

“I see…you’re certainly earnest and quite sincere to a fault. I’m glad you’re not materialistic as all the would-be suitors who tried dating her before you.” Winter replied thinking Jaune in a different light now. It was as she surmised and those qualities most people she’d tolerate were always so professional or proper when dealing with them and that annoyed her to no end. Her father was the epitome of that very stigma regarding famous rich people like them, hell he practically preached looking refined and dignified so long as you didn’t act like an individual.

Winter indeed saw that boy in a certain light now and it made her appreciate his existence around Weiss even more. He truly was a rare gem that was able to look past surfaces of one’s heart and understand that not all on the outer surface is reflected within. It could also be that Winter is just over analyzing Jaune’s simple minded nature, but nevertheless she preferred simple sincere people like him.

It was only a shame that she gave up on dating when focusing on her military career, she would not have minded a goofy idiot like him asking her out in combat school. She chose not to show it but she inwardly cringed fact when gleaming the sight of Jaune’s hands overlapping Weiss’s hands supportively. She saw her sister reciprocate with a genuine smile before leaning to catch his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

“At least I know you’re decent enough to not have laid claim to her innocence.” As she took a seat beside Jaune on the other side of Weiss’s bed.

It was here that Jaune slipped up and mentioned something offhand that did not need mentioning, but it had indeed had ramifications as to what the future held.

“Well I wouldn’t say th- umpgh!”He quickly covered his mouth realizing his mistake all too late when Winter and Weiss both looked on in  shock and horror.

“You dolt…” Weiss facepalmed grumbling.

“W-what did you just say?” Winter asked dangerously and stood up leaping over the bed to face Jaune standing up.

“I-I-I-I didn’t say anything, just ignore me.” Jaune panicked underneath her steely glue gaze.

“Jaune…did you take my sister’s virginity? Answer carefully.” Winter asked dangerously as she leaned up close to his face with her hand on her resting on the hilt of her weapon threateningly. She knew one reason why this upset her; Schnees have a standard to uphold and one cannot simply go flaunting about loosely with their libidos.

 

‘I’m always about freedom to prove oneself in the face of ‘always expected’ father, but why does this infuriate me so?’ She thought in questionable anger and confusion. ‘Perhaps it's because I expected better of my little sister to have at least waited until she was a bit older and more serious about giving her maidenhood away. At least it was to someone she was committed with, though I am annoyed she got to lose it before me, nevertheless I'll do the sisterly duty of either castrating him or more realistically teach him so that he never disappoints her. 

Jaune looked frighteningly to Weiss, who sighed and nodded for him to confess. She knew once Winter was like this there was no escaping her wrath or the truth.

“I uh…yeah…me and Weiss…had sex.” Jaune blunted answered carefully averting her gaze.

Winter didn't appear fazed when her suspicions were entirely confirmed, instead she held him under a scrutinizing gaze that made him freeze up, even Weiss seems nervous.

“Weiss! I don’t know what to say about this, although I'm aware younger huntresses like yourself often get into things like this, but I still never expected it of you to have given it to him so early in your relationship. I can only assume it was on the throes of wild passion.” Winter addressed causing Weiss’s face to go red from embarrassment. 

‘Perhaps I should have gone to Beacon as well if it meant living a little more freely, not even to make myself out as a whore but simply to enjoy young life the way she had. Honestly she had lost her virginity before me, I didn't expect her to be so bold so early with the Jaune lad.’ She mentally bellowed cursing herself for always being so prim and proper to the point of sickeningly sterile professionalism. 

Something stirred inside Winter Schnee, something akin to a beast awakening from its slumber to feed. She had lived her life in prudish professionalism and honestly that had not made her any more content, she was fine with Atlas but she rather have had some passionate moments of vitality ever now and then. Not that any of the upright militants back there lived up to her standards, not that Jaune did either, but damn it she would just have to satiate herself borrowing him if it meant living a little. 

“Weiss…” Winter began and relaxed herself in their presence quickly easing their fears of sisterly wrath.

“Yes?” Weiss uttered with a bit of fear.

“Let's talk for a moment." Winter stated then darted a look at Jaune. "Outside, Mister Arc, this is a private matter. You can wait outside the door until we say you can come back in."

Jaune nodded and took one last look to Weiss, who nodded back, before going outside the room.

Once the door was closed Weiss turned to her sister with a questioning look and saw a shift in Winter's typically stoic face.

"Weiss, I have a proposition in mind that will benefit you and your lover, but it will also greatly help me." She began and earned a small look of confusion from Weiss, but the little Schnee saw how serious her sister was and gave a sincere look of support.

"Of course, anything for you, Winter. What do you need from me?"

"For you to have a very open mind..." Winter added then leaned in to whisper her outrageous proposal in Weiss's ears making her eyes go wide and face appear mortified when she finished. 

 

Minutes later...

While Jaune stood outside the room he couldn't help but feel nervous about the Schnee sisters possibly discussing him in a less than pleasant light. He could practically feel Winter's disapproval the moment she met him, he had hoped he a decent impression, but only time will tell if she thought he was good enough for the Snow Angel. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Weiss's voice calling to him from the behind the door.

"Jaune you can come back in, but lock the door when you do!"

Jaune nodded and turned around to open the door, his jaw dropped at the sight he beheld and immediately the door behind him clicked shut.

Jaune's eyes beheld the sight of both Schnee sisters sitting stark naked right there on the hospital bed with Winter behind Weiss cupping her budding breasts into her hands. Both gals had mischievous looks on their faces, Weiss's cheeks being quite red and Winter looking at him quite hungrily.

"W-Weiss? W-w-what is this?" He asked feeling his erection make a tent out of his jeans.

"quite simple, Arc. I have a certain ambition on my list that I want carried out seeing as ho my younger sibling here apparently lived a bit more wildly than I did. Furthermore I consider this a 'training exercise' to better prepare you in your realm of intimacy with her, Weiss has already agreed to this. If you can impress me by completely satisfying us both then you'll have my full approval and my blessing. I'd ask for you answer, but I can already see your body is going to do that already." Winter finished gesturing to his bulge.

Jaune nodded and sauntered over there determined to prove her right, he looked to Weiss first of course, who nodded with a naughty smile. 

"Alright then, I accept, I'll prove to you that I'm the man Weiss claimed me to be." He stated proudly and leaned forward capturing Winter's head in his right hand startling her in the process. His lips met his in a heated exchange she later melted into by closing her eyes and caressing his cheek.

* * *

 

And so it began; Winter’s spiral of lust into depravity. It was something she had denied herself of for so long ago, but she knew what she had wanted and with her sister's help she was going to get it. After erotically exchanging saliva between lips Winter reluctantly detached herself from Jaune's face and allowed him to leaned down capturing Weiss' mouth next. She felt the younger Schnee purr in delight underneath as they went on. 

Winter smiled sweetly to herself as she can feel her sister being very content with the boy, she was proven right in that outward appearances don't always equate to internal merit. 

Eventually they ceased when Winter got up off the bed and started to undo Jaune's clothing, she had pulled off his shirt and armor set when a left barefoot gently pushed him down into a chair. Jaune saw that she still had stockings with garters on without anything else on her body, that titillated his arousal even more. With Weiss sitting back on the bed appearing dazed after that passionate make-out session she collected herself in time to watch her sister getting on her knees and undoing her boyfriend's pants. 

Winter had marveled upon his girth in all its glory. She felt herself quench with carnal thirst as it stood up and tall before her eyes. Since she never had a boyfriend this was the first time she had seen the real thing. She salivated and then stood up into a sexy pose with her chest sticking out showcasing her moderately large ample breasts sticking out ,leaving Jaune slack jawed at the sight at her amusement.

Her form was toned yet still gracefully feminine with breasts a supple C-up. She was taller and leaner than Weiss, who was petite like a youthful angel, but Winter stood proud like an elegant angel herself. At least that’s how Jaune would describe the visual.

The door was locked and yet she didn’t want to risk anyone busting in on them, thankfully this entire room had been reserved for Weiss which created much needed solitude for what she set had to do.

 

Winter walked over and cast a glyph that thrust Jaune’s seat closer to her in the middle of the room where she would have him without disturbing the arrangement of beds and miscellaneous 'Get well cards' from her team. He was still bound by her beauty and with the prolonged exposure to her nude angelic form he found any will to resist her deflating. 

Her pussy was perfect, pristine, and unsullied by anyone’s touch aside from her own. Winter was going to change that.

She casually walked up and placed herself in his lap carefully guiding his member with her left hand.

Plop.

Winter’s face strained in pain at the intense pain mixed with pleasure at having her virginity claimed by the admittedly handsome awkward boy. The blonde himself reeled back in newfound bliss as the older sister’s tighter formerly virgin pussy squeezed in on his length.

‘Yes! Finally! I have finally lost my innocence and to someone of actual merit and integrity no less.He's far more preferable than any suitor father would throw at us, but he's also quite faithful and good-hearted. I can see why Weiss is devoted to him.’ She analyzed to herself and continued writhing in adjustment within the lap of the young blonde huntsman. She relished the foreign feeling and how profound it felt, all of a sudden all her stress, tension, and negativity washed away in this moment of sheer bliss.

She also relished that the drunkard Qrow despite his many attempts at drunkenly flirting with her never got to this point, hell he never got to any point with her using all his immature drunken attempts. She truly detested the man and yet respected his level of skill and power, but that wasn’t who was underneath her right now. For Winter it will never be Qrow, it also may not be Jaune who takes her to bed every night either, but with a few arrangements and planning perhaps the blonde knight could offer his services to her as her sister's future spouse, marriage and mistresses go hand-in-hand with elitist high class people like themselves. She wished as much, that’s for certain.

Her hips started rocking slowly on Jaune’s lap with breasts pushing against his chest. He was still mostly clothed albeit partially disheveled enough for flesh to show. So Jaune felt her puffy pink nipples brush up against his bare chest, as much as he liked it he felt the writing tightness of Winter Schnee inhaling his cock was far more exhilarating.

Winter placed her hands one his shoulders and continued rotating her hips back and forth with a dazed look of lust on her face.

“Yes…! I needed this so much! I wanted this so badly!” She trailed off in barely audible grunts when her eyes locked onto Jaune’s equally dazed ones. ‘Who would have thought such an unassuming lad like yourself captured my sister's heart and is currently easing years worth of stress out of my body. I may hope to see more of you in the future, boy.'

Speaking of Weiss, the heiress sat on the bed gazing at the sight of her sister riding Jaune's lap with perverse arousal and growing wetness between her thighs. She really wanted to jump in for the three's action, but patiently waited until her sister had her round.Part of her felt inspired by this raunchy scene in a way that made her want to write smut books similar to what Blake reads. Weiss feels she could write better than those novels.

Suddenly her form started bouncing in Jaune’s lap earning growls of arousal from the boy as Winter got more into it.

She carried herself away with loud groans of sexual elation that were loud enough to be heard from beyond the door were they unfortunate enough for someone to overhear them.

This went on for minutes, Weiss’s inner thighs grinded against each other hoping to quench the growing moistness of her pussy. The Arc's hands moved down her gracefully toned body and held Winter’s frame tightly as his climax drew to a start. Winter picked up on this and once again wrapped her lips around his mouth while her body writhed energetically on his cock.

Within the confines of their mouths the two hollered inwardly at their sexual activity reaching its apex. Jaune’s member furiously twitched inside her snatch firing off potent ropes of sperm deep into her cervix. Winter’s vulva clamped and squelched all over his erupting tool while spritzing her vaginal juices all over the base

"Aaagh! Here it comes!" Jaune growled with a strained face as he tightly gripped her hips just before plunging his own up against her pussy.

"Eeaaaghh...!! Yes!! Dump it all inside, Arc! Don't worry I've prepared for it!" She hollered back and held the back of his body tightly while they rode their climaxes.

After a minute or two of non-stop cumming Winter relaxed in his embrace panting heavily, with her seated in cowgirl position on his lap no one could see the thick deluge of cum oozing out of her freshly fucked cunt.

“Winter..huff..is it time?" Weiss panted and she sat on the bed with her left's fingers dripping with her juices. Apparently she had been masturbating furiously to the scene and boy did it get her off despite not having Jaune with her. She was just glad Winter got to sate her long deprived appetite.

 

“This is still a few lessons I'd like to go over with you two on this, but perhaps we could simply learn on the job. If you two are going to satisfying each other then it's best to get as much as experience as possible..." She said then looked at Jaune directly before adding; "...particularly with trusted family members."

“I...agree...let's take this further." Weiss cheered feeling excited, Winter delighted at her enthusiasm and Jaune simply felt himself get hard again.

‘So much etiquette used in just speaking to each other, I barely get any of it.’ Jaune mulled still seated and sheathed inside Winter’s pussy.

Weiss didn’t know when she had become open-minded like this, she partially suspects her sex with Jaune to be a factor, but she knew what they could do and brought it up as an offer. Myabe Winter would be a co-girlfriend to Jaune or maybe she’d leave him be, but all that matters right now is the moment.

“So….” Weiss closed in on Winter taking her hands into her own and looked her straight in the eyes. “…Let’s share like we used to.”

“I think I’d like that.”

The two Schnees locked hands and leaned their faces in together to engage in an overly incestuous lip lock wrought with tongue play. This was a present for Jaune, who sat before them watching in sexually ecstatic curiosity.

Weiss entirely nude form was petite in shape yet still curvy and beautifully feminine, in comparison to her older sister she appeared like a scaled down version, but she was still growing. Jaune was eager to see his lover blossom into the beautiful snow goddess she was meant to be, he had to think her body proportions would be more like Winter's if not more feminine and curvaceous.

Winter’s lips curled and sucked on Weiss’s tongue before pulling it into her mouth for another heated exchange of saliva between the sisters. Jaune’s hardness grew ever more with each passing second, he felt he could go rounds two three and four thanks to this display.

What even made it more so worthwhile was what they did next; tribadism.

Weiss had lain down atop the surface of the bed while Winter positioned her lower body to intersect with hers in a scissoring position. The two sisters heatedly writhed their hips against each other in impassioned lust that went on for minutes. Grind and grind Winter’s slightly matured pussy mound rubbed against the younger Schnee’s pelvis, together rubbed vigorously bringing them ever closer to orgasm. Winter suddenly bumped her hips forth in thrusts as though she wished to penetrate Weiss with a phallus. It was something on her wish list to be sure, but as of right now she didn’t have a strap-on unless…

“Aaagh…aaghgh..Winter!! I’m coming!” Weiss screamed out feeling her lithe body thrash about underneath sister’s interlocked legs.

Breathing hard from succumbing to her own orgasm winter looked to Jaune, who stood up with full hardness and ready look.

“My turn, this time I take you, Miss Schnee.” He stated with a seductive edge to his voice that made her tingle.

Jaune had enough and lunged forward catching Winter by surprise when he pressed his lips against hers furiously cleaning out her mouth with his tongue. His hands firmly held hers in place even though she could easily reverse it, but let it slide anyway. Her eyes were wide with shock at first until they lowered the longer she melted within his grasp. Weiss had recovered from her climax looked on biting her bottom lip in excitement; she then curled up along his backside stroking his length from behind.

Jaune mewled inside Winter’s mouth as the continued gripping his member with both hands.

Weiss continued jerking him off while he made out with her sister wishing he could have both at once, wait, why couldn’t he have both? An idea broke into his mind making him break off from Winter’s gasping mouth.

Jaune moved himself to sit atop the bedspread with his hardened cock standing upright and his attention directed at the two.

“Well? C’mon girls, time to go to work.” He commanded with a sense of authority put on for the spectacle and both girls loved it.

“Yes…daddy!” They said in unison confusing Jaune a bit before they went to work.

Soft suckling sounds emanating from below Jaune’s waist as Winter’s mouth slobbered up his shaft with Weiss slurping his testicles in tandem.

They moaned with hot breath being felt along his sensitive skin, lips and tongues tracing nearly every inch of his manhood delivering utmost stimulation to the young knight.

This went on for some time until Jaune felt he was reaching a close, by tapping their heads he signaled he was about to blow his load, but that only encouraged them to break off and make out with each other in front of him. The incestuous sight of two beautiful silver haired girls escalated his arousal to its peak yet again, but what clinched it was when each girl had one hand around his cock stroking it furiously while they swapped spit.

Jaune let out a cry of orgasm flowed by an eruption of cum firing out ont the faces of the Schnee sisters. Sticky white goo splattered their all over their faces from the cheeks to their mouths they were covered.

Of course Jaune didn’t expect what happened next; they made out again but with gathered semen from their ‘face paint’ dabbling in-between their tongues. Despite feeling drained his cock still remained rigid upon viewing the sight, he wanted to have at them now more than ever.

As soon as they finished ingesting the sperm off of one another’s tongue the two girls looked to him with tongues licking cleanly around their lips in an erotic gesture.

“We have another kinky act to follow, my shining Knight. Care to indulge us?” Winter asked holding Weiss close to her body.

“Like you need to ask, I mean, yes allow me to indulge my lovely mistress.” Jaune replied seeing the grins on both of them widen.

Seconds later…

Shifting sounds came from the bed sheets again and from it was Jaune on his knees plowing into Winter’s cunt with Weiss seated over her face being eaten out.

 “Tells us you love us, daddy!” Weiss cried out picturing Jaune as their father figure instead of papa Schnee. It was father play plain and simple, neither girl had an Electra complex for insufferable men like their father, but they wanted a ‘daddy’s love’ and Jaune would serve as their placement.

Jaune pumped his against Winter’s cunt again and again breathing hard in doing so, but he was able to acknowledge their requests.

“I love you, girls! More than anything! More than the company itself! You two..ungh..are both my beautiful snow angels!” Jaune called out with strained face during his continued plunging of Winter’s pussy.

Weiss, ho had been on top of Winter’s face being eaten out, she lifted herself up just enough for her sister to hear it. She did and bore an elated face of erotic enthusiasm.

“Yes! Father loves us and we…haaghg..love him!!” winter cried out in joy as Weiss’s lower body returned to position in their sixty-nine position.

The younger Schnee continued lapping at the insertion point of Jaune’s hammering cock and Winter’s squelching cunt. She made sure to kiss and suck her sister’s clit each time Jaune’s member nearly slid all the way out.

“Jaune craned his head back letting a shout out signaling to Weiss and Winter that he was going to blow.

“Daddy’s cumming, sister!” Weiss cried out before Jaune pulled her face onto his for another succulent lip-lock! Winter moaned pleasurably from underneath Weiss’s snatch as Jaune’s cock once again flooded her cervix with multiple loads of semen.

He had just cum twice inside her now which almost certifiably impregnated the elder Schnee, had she not prepared for it as she proclaimed. Winter did indeed have access to any and all medical contents within Atlas supply caches, that included birth control pills. That didn't change the fact that she liked the risk of getting impregnated though, she liked the risky raunchy thought of her sister's boyfriend knocking her up and then knocking up Weiss. Of course she'd return to her logical state of mind and realize that was a huge mistake should she let it happen this early, not that she wasn't open to the idea in the future if the two married. 

“Yes, Daddy Jaune! Cum inside me to your heart’s content! I love you!” Winter cried out with profound enthusiasm while succumbing to orgasm.

Winter clamped her legs hard on his back making sure he stated inside for his second delivery of sperm into her pussy. They remained there for a short while nearly completely spent until they heard the faint glowing sound of someone’s semblance being used.

Both Jaune and Winter locked eyes and noticed Weiss was missing from in-between them, they turned and looked to see the Schnee Heiress standing upright with something in her hand. It was shaped in the way of a phallus made out solidified non-volatile blue Dust combined with makeshift bands taken from around the room.

Weiss created her own strap-on with a look directed at Winter. “I noticed how you were thrusting your hips a certain way which made me realize you may have wanted to use something like this.”

Winter was speechless for a second then smiled with approval and gratitude. “You are quite the genius, little sister. I definitely wanted to use that, shall we?”

 

It didn’t take long to go into position, but when it happened Weiss was in a whole another level of nirvana. The same could be said for Winter as she finally indulged a fantasy of being the one to drill into another person; the target for this occasion being her sister.

The feeling was indescribable; Weiss was getting it in both holes now. Her pussy which was reserved only for Jaune, was getting pumped rampantly by him from underneath. Then her puckered asshole, accommodated by a makeshift strap on mounted by Winter Schnee who looked positively depraved bucking her hips against her ass.

Winter’s ero mode had pushed her this far, why not indulge a bit more un-Schnee like depravity?

The elder sister continued patting hard against Weiss’s ass with Jaune drilling into her juicy cunt from underneath. They took turns in tandem with pounding the two significant orifices of Weiss while also taking turns in in sloppily kissing her. One moment her lips were on Winter’s and the next they were back on Jaune’s, both participants were energetic in cleaning out her mouth with their hungry tongues.

“Keyeeaaaggghh!!!” Weiss screamed out in mind shattering climax and clung tightly onto Jaune while she came. Her pussy milked and squeezed with its hardest efforts to suck cum out of his nutsack and boy did it succeed. The young Schnee’s depths were splattered all over with the sticky white stuff and he kept on going for nearly a minute until she collapsed spent.

Weiss and Winter did the same and curled up naked alongside him atop the extremely messed up bedspread.

* * *

 

 “Well…I daresay that was quite the experience, I may ask the same thing of you again in the future, mister Arc. I work at Atlas after all and that entails much needed stress relief. You two have my approval and my absolute blessing. I’ll take my leave soon since I have business elsewhere and other pressing matters to attend to.” Winter said shuffling with them to get her clothes back up properly.

“How long are you going to be in Vale?” Weiss asked in a hopeful tone.

“Just for the first half of the Vytal festival and then I’m away on Atlas business, but don’t worry, you’ll see me more often now that things have changed quite a fair bit in this relationship of yours. With my involvement now and our lack of relationship to father, we must stand together now more than ever.” She addressed in a confident tone that alleviated Weiss’s worries. Winter then turned to Jaune and closed in on him.

“And **you** will be seeing a lot more of me around; now that you’re dating my sister I must keep a constant check on you to ensure you are satisfying her correctly.” She instructed in her professional manner before alternating to a more intimate one. “You could also take your time to do the same with me, ‘daddy’.”

“Yes, you can count on it. As an Arc I never go back on my word.” Jaune replied feeling Weiss’s arms both hook around his right elbow. Winter leaned into embrace for another loving kiss that lasted a long minute before exiting the door with a wave and a blown kiss. Just as soon as she reached the other side of the wall out of their sight she cradled her belly affectionately imagining a baby in the distant future, she partially expects Jaune will be the one to do it providing that she's settle nothing less. 

He is gonna be a part of the family after all, if Weiss and him work out together over the years that is.

‘I wonder if he can work his magic with our mother.’ She thought with a bright smile.

 

**End chapter.**

**AN-10/10/16-**

**After this chapter received several complaints on the writing I decided to fix it completely and improve on the parts done wrong. Hope you all fine with it now, if not then too bad. you're forgetting that this is SMUT fanfiction and only written with a plot equivalent to a porno film. It doesn't need to be Shakespeare for fuck's sake, but I tend to mess up and occasionally need to touch up on certain things. Point is, it is improved, so shut up and fap, and enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen-** Delicious Ice cream-  _Neo/Jaune solo-(foodplay, maledom,striptease, oral,creampie, facial, anal, spanking,footplay)_

**Chapter Twenty-three** -Cinder and her Conquerer part two\- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Chpater Nineteen** -Sensational synthetic\- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, impregnation, anal, maledom, striptease, ideas listed in review, femdom)

**Chapter Twenty-two** )Scantily fashionable-  _Jaune/Coco-(Vanilla, femdom, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)_

**Redheaded romance-** Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- insert ideas here, etc.

**Chapter Twenty** \- RWBY sharing- Jaune/Team RWBY-(Orgy, fourway, impregnation, yuri, scissoring, anal, creampie, vaginal, etc.)

**Chapter Twenty-one** )Colorful Diplomacy-J _aune/Team NDGO-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)_

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Bubbly skater-** Jaune/Reese Chloris-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want)

**Gentle hands-** Jaune/Arslan-(All ideas listed and offered to me before have been cataloged, insert any personal fetishes you may want

**Funky Feline-** Neon Katt/Jaune-(you know the drill;Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated.)

**White Rose Knight** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( All ideas have been cataloged)

**Punctual perfection-** Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Chapter Twenty-Four-** Sunstrewn feathers- _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(Current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated_

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(current ideas submitted from reviews have all been logged and jotted down. insert any more fetishes, ideas, and themes you may also want incorporated)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC.)

**My fair Maiden-** Jaune/Amber Autum)-(ideas suggested have been cataloged)

**Faunus Frenzy-** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( ideas submitted have been cataloged for future use..)

**Seasonal Seductresses-** Jaune/ Original maidens)( ideas submitted have been cataloged for future use.)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-** Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)


	18. Delicious Ice Cream(Jaune/Neo)

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Eighteen: Delicious Ice cream

By Azuremegacyber

 

Neapolitan was her name, or rather preferably called 'Neo', who was an enigma at best. Her actions spoke louder than words in her opinion, not that she had much to say anyway and yet she always wore that cute trademark smirk of hers. One that just reeked of confidence no matter what she was doing, but as much of an enigma she is made out to be I learned more about her through common interests rather than exchanging audible words. I had always been absolutely captivated by  those hypnotic color changing eyes of hers the moment I encountered her within that ice cream shop, that was the start of something fresh and delicious between us which soon enough bloomed into a special wordless bond we now shared.

* * *

 

 

"Which flavor to pick from…hmmm there are so many flavors that I can't decide which to pick for the team back at Beacon." Jaune muttered to himself when his eyes glossed across the panel selection of various ice cream flavor buckets. Here he was alone in a popular snack shop of Vale looking for frozen snacks for himself and the rest of team JNPR, but also it was to occasionally let loose and have some fun between school time and missions. When his hands floated above the next bucket selection beyond the glass in which the 'Neopolitan' came up next, he accidentally touched fingers with that of another person seeking the same treat. 

"Heh, I guess we're both ice cream freaks with refined…tastes....?" He had started when he had turned his head up to the side to meet the fellow shopper only to trail off at the end due to her striking appearance.

The girl he laid eyes on was a good couple heads shorter than him, in fact she was just a bit shorter than Nora. She was attractive, holding a parasol in her hands and dressed in stylish clothes with thematic colors completely resembling the tripled colored ice cream flavor; Neopolitan. In his blue eyes she was uber cute.

She blinked several times while looking directly at him, each time changing the color of her irises between pink and brown, before tossing Jaune a cute wink. She caused him to blush just when she gestured her gloved left hand to the flavor beside them.

"So...uh you like the flavor too? Guess we have that in common, what's your name?" He asked in a very friendly yet awkward way that somehow held her interests despite how unassuming he was to begin with. She opened her lips and moved them a certain as though she were speaking, but no words came out. 

"Eh? Didn't quite catch that, maybe my ears are muffled or something...hang on a sec." Jaune said tapping his ears only to be lightly bonked on the forehead by the hilt of the pink parasol she was holding. "Ow. What was that for?"

He looked to the girl who once again gestured to both the flavor on the panel and herself while mouthing silent words that made out the sentence; That is my name, you may call me Neopolitan....if you wish to know me.

"Oh! So your name is Neopolitan? Alright I think I get it, quite a unique name. I guess it explains the colors of your clothes and those cute eyes of yours." Jaune commented getting a faint blush from the short girl before remembering he had yet to introduce himself. "Oh right, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

She had never been complimented on anything other than her battle prowess, a few times before her appeal drew the more disgusting kind of perverted seedy individuals that didn't live long enough to regret coming on to her. She was ruthless with them and used to think she would be so with this boy, but alas she stayed her hand for…various reasons. Most of them included maintaining anonymity during operations as well as avoiding trouble where it wasn’t needed. Normally she would ignore or rebuff the flirty boy in the saltiest way possible, but something about Jaune's stupidly innocent demeanor thawed her otherwise icy heart. Neo had simply indulged his presence.

‘Wait a minute, how did you understand me?’ She mouthed quietly while examining him.

“Well I’ve learned to read lips ever since my younger sister Casey Lee Arc, who is a great singer, would go mute to spite me whenever I didn’t buy one of her CDs. It’s sorta like the advanced version of the silent treatment, so to understand her requests and instructions and work towards getting back on her good side I learned to read her mute lips.” He explained earning an amused nod from the multicolored girl.

‘That’s a delightfully odd punishment. Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you, cutie, but if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go purchase my treat already.’ She mouthed earning a look of embarrassment from Jaune who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

“How bout I pay…for both of us, it’s the gentlemanly thing to do for one such as yourself, right?” Jaune offered earning a smirk from her. He was all but handing himself to her on a silver platter just for the sake of impressing a cute girl.

‘Hmmm, well if you insist on being a gentleman then by all means, but afterwards were done.’ She mouthed seeing him slant his head until she tapped him again with her parasol. He looked up and noticing her still ‘speaking’ to him.

‘What I mean is we’re done here. Let’s go out to the town and get to know each other a little, my dashing knight.’ She mouthed sensing Jaune perk up immediately. She had made her mark and she was certainly going to strike.

“Alright then.” He turned to his side to complete his order at the cashier. “Two cones of Neopolitan, please.” His original intentions forgotten for the moment, right now there was a cute ice cream colored girl trying to make a date with him.

If only he knew that underneath that sweet coating was something rather malicious waiting to get him alone.

The two left the shop several minutes ago, each holding a large cone of ice cream in their hands as they frolicked around Vale together.

Neo whimsically hummed a tune in her larynx while she trotted around with Jaune at her heels. Sure she didn’t speak with audible words, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t giggle, gasp, or moan.

Currently she was doing all three because of Jaune; giggling because she found his dorkiness somewhat charming. Gasping in delight whenever she tasted her cone, and moaning whenever she tasted some more, to her it was orgasmic.

She occasionally looked back at Jaune, who smiled a friendly smile back at her, before turning back with a faint blush. She didn’t know why someone as mundane as him was giving the good vibes among other awkward mushy feelings, but she understood that it meant he was getting to her. It was vulnerability and she may not like the idea, especially not with in regards to her job as Roman Torchwick’s right hand.

The two shared a lot in common during a mostly wordless conversation from her end; Jaune found out that she lives for fun and whimsically skips around life. Obviously she kept her business life a secret from him, but she gleamed that Jaune was a huntsman student which meant given certain circumstances would make him an enemy.

‘But I don’t think I care to see him as one, he’s adorkably too cute to be someone I want to kill.’ She mused secretly to herself as she walked alongside him.

“Ooh an arcade!” Jaune shouted in joy when he spotted one of Vale’s more popular outings in the city. Like a kid shaking with excitement he readied to go in, but not without looking to her first. “You game, Snow-cone angel?”

Neo’s eyes blinked a change in color as she pondered his question. A millisecond later she smirked arrogantly and cracked her knuckles together.

‘Game on, my lovely dork.’ She mouthed earning a blush and a competitive glare from Jaune.

* * *

 

Nearly an hour later…

“Ooohh…the crushing defeat is felt in my very soul.” Jaune moaned drooping his head down as a dark shadow loomed over his frame.

Neo was beside him whimsically humming in victorious delight after beating him in nearly every competitive game in the arcade. She was a petite beauty of many talents and skill, somehow video games were among the lot, always had been whenever she had downtime during an operation.

‘Hmmm, he’s certainly cuter when moping like a kicked puppy, tee hee. I wonder what those beautiful blue eyes of his would look like after some light flirting? I’m in town to have after all and maybe…I could take him home with me for the night.’ Neo mused when looking up to the side at the drooping Jaune walking beside her.

Jaune felt a tug on his sleeve and once again looked into the adorable mixed colored irises of Neopolitan smiling at him. He honestly felt his heart twinge at the sight, he had to admit that the quiet girl had a way with him.

“Yes?”

‘Since you’re already nearly broke from that arcade thrashing earlier, how bout we enjoy a place that doesn’t require any money?’ She mouthed looking up into his eyes with an alluring glow that grabbed his heart even harder. He couldn’t deny her.

“Of course, what did you have in mind?” Jaune asked and receiving a pointing finger directed at the Valean park where benches, spring foliage, and tranquility were abundant. “Okay, that works.” Jaune nodded in approval before she tugged on his sleeve again making him look her way.

‘But we’re gonna need two more ice cream cones.’ She stated cutely.

“Of course we do.” Jaune replied in deadpan expression. His wallet felt thin already.

* * *

 

Nearly ten minutes later and after a trip to nearby ice cream stand Jaune and Neo sat together on a random bench within the park enjoying their ice cream cones in unison.

They had been eating together and enjoying the scenery right up until Jaune spilled some os his own icy treat on his right fingers. Neo saw that as an opportunity to kick things off with much less awkwardness from him.

Jaune was about to wipe off on a napkin when she grabbed his ice cream coated hand and pulled it to herself despite his confused protest.

Neo pulled his finger into her mouth slowly sucking off the creamy goodness of his cone earning a fierce blush from Jaune’s face. She knew how to play her cards right with this boy as of right now she had him in the palm of her dainty hand.

“Wow…that was something.” He awkwardly stated when retracting his finger.

She snuggled up closer and lay against his side affectionately like a comfortable big pillow.

‘Is it me or is this date progressing too fast? I mean sure we bonded over our preferences in Ice cream and games but this girl, who is just too damn adorable, has really gone far here.’ Jaune thought wondering what he should do about this; causally break it off and part ways or indulge her advances and hit the home run with their date progress.

He felt a tap and noticed she was signaling him to look at her again.

‘I know a place where we can have lots more fun like this; my place. You game, cutie?’ She asks tasting around her lips in a seductive manner.

Jaune struggled with the answer for all but a few seconds before nodding.

 Neo's hand stroked his bulge even harder now while they stay seated on the bench by the beach.

Jaune's red face indicated he had trouble keeping his composure was about to turn his face to say something passionate until his lips were met with hers freezing him in place. Seconds passed and neither of them had moved from their position of the cute couple's kiss on the bench.

After a little while she reluctantly pulled back leaving a dazed Jaune frozen in place and a smirk of victory written on her face, it was when Neo got an even naughtier idea that things escalated even more so.

She quickly looked around for any potential onlookers and noticed no one within immediate distance, yet even so she wanted to use it. With a flash of her aura her semblance activated blanketing the two of them in an illusion of invisibility. The ‘Glasswall illusion’ trick could be still cracked apart should anyone interact with it, but seeing as how there wasn’t anyone around there should be no problem.

Jaune was still frozen in place after having his first true kiss by a girl, so much so that he failed to notice Neo’s dainty hands fixating themselves on the hem of his jeans.

With a trudge of clothing she undid the top of his pants and pulled it far down enough so that his erection sprung forth making her mouth water. It may have been her first time seeing one in flesh and quite an impressive one at that, but she was determined to do this and stood up.

Jaune blinked his eyes several times finally realizing what was happening in reality when he felt the breeze on his sensitive phallus. “N-Neo…? What is going on?” Jaune asked almost panicking until she shushed him by putting a finger to his lips while making a ‘hush’ gesture.

‘Just sit back and enjoy, my golden toy.’ She mouthed and turned back around to pull down her own pants just enough so that the pale pillows of her lithe supple ass fully showed. The trudge f her clothing only went that far as Neo was content to show him her ass in an erotic manner. She leaned back onto the confused Jaune pillowing his groin between those cheeks and hot-dogging when she started shifting vertically on it.

Jaune was beyond confused; here was cute multi-color themed petite beauty who had taken him out on the town after his gentlemanly gestures taking his dick for a ride with her cute butt. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to etll her sto top, he actually wanted this even without admitting it.

Neo knew this as well and started bouncing back and forth along his length. She did so with her trademark smirk showing.

“N-Neo…! We’re in public! What if someone sees us!” Jaune urged in a strained hushed voice, his only response was her ‘shush’ gesture.

Before long she put her hands to her rear and parted her cheeks fully showing him her perfectly pristine anus ready for penetration. She readjusted herself to where Neo would mount herself on the cock of Arc and slowly descended upon it.

With a mildly strained face she slid herself onto his dick slowly burrowing it into her ass. It took some effort and willpower but eventually the plop of his cock embedding itself to the hilt resulted. Suddenly Neo’s face donned a depraved satisfied smile, one that she wore while adjusting herself for nearly a minute more.

She slowly started stroking back and forth caressing his lower area with her buttcheeks as she did so. Jaune craned his head back reeling in the sense of euphoria that Neo was currently giving him, he truly didn’t expect any of this when coming to Vale of ice cream snacks.

Neo started bouncing herself on his meat in a slowly escalating pace.

“Neo…!” Jaune’s strained voice mewled out much to her delight.

This went on for minutes in broad daylight publicly where no one could actually see them; Neo bouncing in her ‘seat’ of Jaune’s lap with a hard twitching cock embedded into her ass.

The thrill of doing this in public aroused Neo greatly and caused her to start grinding in strong strokes on Jaune’s dick which in turn sent him over the edge minutes after.

“Oooohh Ne-Hmpfh!” He attempted to cry out in orgasmic bliss had it not been for Neo’s left hand covering his mouth. She delivered another ‘shush’ gesture to him in and pointed all around the area. There were onlookers in the distance going about and she didn’t wish for anyone to intrude on their moment.

She suddenly felt herself shudder and come all over his cock after Jaune had sent his payload into her bowels. Neo bit her bottom lip in relaxation as Jaune’s manhood continued throbbing inside her ass.

Eventually they settled down together and Neo dismounted with a coy smile that shone like a star to Jaune. She pulled her pants back up and looked directly into Jaune’s face with both irises pink and an ecstatic expression that seemed almost unnerving.

“Neo…?” Jaune asked still reeling from the exhilaration of the anal sex they just had. A small hand came up to the side of his face pulling it into a loving lip-lock to which he reciprocated by closing his eyes.

After a little while she broke off with a tasteful sigh and sultry gaze boring into him. She opened her mouth to ‘speak’ and out came the words; ‘Now we go back to my place, my golden toy.’

* * *

 

When Jaune had been led back to her living quarters within the city he was suddenly blindfolded by the pint sized princess as soon as he entered her home. He felt shuffling around him as well as some of this clothes being taken off before being forcibly sat down into a chair.

“Hey…! Neo! What’s happening!?” Jaune exclaimed and attempted to struggle within his bonds, but they were too tight. He was sat in a chair with a blindfold over his eyes, but he knew it was Neo’s doing. The question is why; he got his answer when he flet the blindfold get yanked off by a familiar dainty hand. Jaune took notice that he was only clad in boxers and naked everywhere else while being cuffed from behind and sat into a chair.

“Neo…?” He asked feeling himself blush at the sight of the girl sitting back on a couch, still fully clothed, spreading legs apart as though she were giving him a show.

‘I’ll enjoy this very much, my golden toy. Oh how much fun this will be.’ She mouthed with an utmost joyous expression written on her face that had Jaune nervous. ‘I could either break you or make you mine…forever as my golden toy, my lovely boy.’

His eyes went wide in mild horror as he witnessed a whole new side come out of the otherwise sweet girl. She walked up to him and pulled him up gently before kicking away the chair underneath him, she then brought up her booted left against his chest forcing him to lie on his back as she stood over him with an air of dominance.  

The bulge protruding through his boxers was pressed down upon by the surface of her right boot. It pressed down just enough not to hurt but enough for him to squirm underneath the blissful pressure. She then rocked it back and forth bring him ever closer to shooting off, the pressure and fell of the boot’s surface forced a sensation of pleasure into Jaune, he never once felt like this before and he would certainly be open to more of it later.

She slowly pulled it back smoothly massaging his shaft with the pedal leather and gently pushed it forth along the surface yet again causing him intense waves of pleasure.

‘That’s it, my golden toy. Enjoy the torment for the fun has yet to begin.’ She mouthed to herself feeling her body shudder in excited delight.

Jaune hollered out in pleasure and writhed along the floor as his cock furiously shot off like a geyser before Neo. Her irises went white in surprise then quickly back to pink for delight as several ropes of cum splattered against her face painting it like artwork. She then removed her gloves so she could wipe it all into her hands and slowly ingest it into her mouth. She took her time tasting and gulping it all down with a smile with her mind begging for more.

‘Yes! This is what I wanted! I must have more of it, but inside my throat this time.’ She said to herself and quickly propped herself down before Jaune’s softening organ. ‘Oh no you don’t.’ She whimsically mused and grabbed his shaft with both hands so she could bring her mouth over the tip.

Her minty cool breath could be felt on his sensitive flesh as her open mouth hovered over stickcy head of his cock.

Plop! Neo wasted no time in trapping the head inside her mouth, her hands started stroking up and down in order to get him hard again soon which would be somewhat taxing for Jaune. However his aura flared up over his aura and initiated its typical healing process rejuvenating his stamina and his body causing rigidity to return to his member.

Neo’s mouth went farther down on his cock to where her lips touched the hilt of his groin, she jumped ahead to deepthroating him and did so in rapid succession.

‘Again…! Here it comes!’ Jaune thought in pleasurable distress as his body undulated once more with Neo’s head buried in his lap. Her yes went wide in white irises when his orgasm came so suddenly while her mouth still had his member inside it. She quickly closed her eyes in delight and continued gulping down the gooey essence of Arc pouring down her throat.   
She stayed like that until a few seconds later where she trailed up from his lap sporting a gooey trail leading down from her lips.

‘Ah!” She let out an actually audible sight of taste and licked her lips before facing Jaune. His face was red in heated daze just as hers was, but before any further action could follow, Neo stepped back and removed her boots.

She stood a distance away from with her back turned, Jaune could see her shimmy out of those tight-fitting pants leaving only her lithe pale legs in view. Her overcoat was still on and teasing him by covering the rest of her body, he inwardly grew frustrated with it and wanted it off.

Neo’s head turned to the side to face him with a smirk as she went on; her hands grabbed the sides of her arms as she twirled around to face him showing him her bare chest obscured by the jacket. It was official; he really hated that jacket of hers now.

She giggled at his obvious plight, his erection was gaining mass once again, but it needed release just as badly. The fact that he was bound didn’t help matters and combine that with the teasing of her stripping act with that meddlesome jacket Jaune was ready to burst.

That was until Neo did something really unexpected; she pulled a small tub of Neopolitan ice cream from out of nowhere and scooped up a bit so she could precisely dab it on her outstretched left foot.

She held it out before Jaune with the intention fairly obvious. ‘Eat it and taste me at once, my darling toy.’

Jaune was both aroused and confused at the sex act but her hard gaze peering into him dissolved any need to ask questions, thus he obliged. She nimbly held the large dab of ice cream on her soft perfectly clean foot outstretched to him waiting for him to act. She prodded his chin a few times so he could suck up the courage to suck off the frozen treat from her foot before she got too cold.

Jaune did just that; sucked up his courage and pride and held his mouth wide open so he crane his head forward just a little so that his tongue made contact with her big toe. She giggled and motioned her foot to egg him on, Jaune lightly flicked his tongue around the ice cream covered space and started kissing up to her ankles, but not before sucking each slab of melting ice cream off her foot first. She was shuddering hard and it wasn’t because of the cold ice cream touching her skin.

Neo’s other dainty foot snaked forth to place itself on his unguarded meat eloquently massaging it under the soft sol of her foot. To Jaune it was pure blissful torture what she was doing with her foot while having him eat ice cream off her other. He wanted nothing more than to break out of his restraints, take off that jacket to see her breasts, and ravage her right there.

The ball of her foot, the one feeling up his genitals, rose up so that the head of his cock was snuggled in between her main toes. She started pumping it up and down on it as Jaune finished the last bit of ice cream slipping down her other foot. His face strained in reaction to the stimulation she provided, he struggled to keep his compsure and not burst so quickly as he did with her booted foot earlier.

Neo nudged her chest closer to him granting him the sight of her B-cup breasts now smothered in more delicious ice cream. She had a look in her eyes, both pink irises now, when he held his face close to hers. It was an expression of fascination or perhaps love, a kind of love she grew to have for the blonde for he excited and aroused her in ways she never thought possible for her.

Whip cream coated the dabbles of ice cream coating her tits and Jaune looked at Neo, who nodded eagerly, to go on. She was still flexible and nimble enough to be giving him a footjob while staying in a breastfeeding position for him, one talent that he appreciated greatly.

With a slurping sound he grasped one of her ice cream coated nipples into his mouth causing her silently squeal. He felt the vibration of her body as soon as he did that. She apparently really likes it, Jaune then alternated to the to her breast once again sucking off ice cream from her boob causing her to melt in his grasp.

Once again Jaune tried breaking free of his restraints only to fail against their strength, Neo obviously took notice of his struggle and giggled to herself. She would let hi free soon enough, but right now her breasts needed attention. So Jaune lapped and sucked off every bit of ice cream from her tits causing her to squirm against him, her foot currently stroking his length pumped even faster the more he did it.

‘I can’t take this anymore! This is delicious and arousing and all that, but I have the need to screw! Let me out of these things already!’ He thought cursing in his mind as he chewed gently on one of her nipples.

She made a hard gasp when he did and decided since he was venting his aggression at being blueballed that she needed to let the dog off his leash.

 

‘All you had to was ask, my golden toy.’ She mouthed cutely to him as she undid the binds that held his wrists together. Jaune immediately sprung forth and embraces the half-sized girl in his arms kissing the breath of her.

She closed her eyes in mewling delight as he pressed her against the surface of the couch as they made out, Neo’s cool tongue coiled around his while they heatedly swapped breath and saliva with each other. Jaune’s right hand snuck down past her waistline to cup her ass tightly causing her to twitch in reaction. Neo got even more heated when her butt suddenly felt the hard sting of her lover’s hand slapping it! She opened her eyes with white irises as the sudden elation of Jaune spanking her ass took hold over her mind. He continued spanking her cheeks red like he were punishing a bad child for a wrongdoing, each time she wordlessly squealed inside his mouth with excitement, she has certainly been a bad girl. In fact she always is one, as part of a career.

He turned her around to where her rear present itself before him as he guided his member to a particular opening he had yet to touch; her pussy. Neo’s eyes remained unnerved at the incoming intrusion, because despite that she led a criminal lifestyle she had still remained a virgin unspoiled. Surprising, right? There had never been a point in her life where she let any man get as close to her as she did with Jaune. It was pretty much a highlight to how she felt about him, upon meeting the Arc she felt she had found a kindred spirit in a way. He showed rare gentlemanly mannerisms, which she adores, and took her out to every fun facet of town at his expense. Not to mention that his appearance and body emanated as soothing warmth that she could not describe, all she knew was that she was comfortable around him. Everything else that came after was a complete bonus; form his touch, to his plight, to everything else. She’ll have jaune for good in turn he’ll have her anyway he wants.

With a plop Jaune buried himself to hilt inside her pussy, Neo’s face immediately strained in pain and pleasure at having her virginity taken. Typically her hymen should’ve been non-existent to how nimble she naturally is, but technically she was still was a virgin in a sense and Jaune had claimed her maidenhood.

He remained there for mere moments till he started bumping his hips forth with her ass slapping against his waist, since he was still in mild pain and nor fully rejuvenated he had only this round to go before he was spent. Grabbing her hips he started hammering away at her petite form, Neo maintained her lusty crazed look the entire time clearly elated beyond measure.

 

The soft overly tight coil of flesh that was pussy was immeasurable; almost as good as doing it anal style like he did earlier, but this was the real deal for him. Jaune had finally lost his to virginity, and it wasn’t to Weiss or anyone else at Beacon, but rather a cute ice cream girl that had the hots for him.

She altered positions to where Jaune was seated back onto the couch with Neo riding him cowgirl style! She had guided his hands to her ass so that he could squeeze them to his heart’s content while she writhed in his lap. Soft squelching sounds could be heard from their union at the pelvis due to her hard grinding of his hips, Jaune’s hands remained there on her ass squeezing roughly while she rocked hard on his cock. This continued on for minutes despite feeling like it took far longer, but soon the collective grasps and hard breaths of both of them resounded together as they writhed against each other in embrace.

Neo suddenly reeled her upper body back with mouth agape in silent scream as her body twitched sporadically on her lover’s tool. Jaune grit his teeth and held onto her lithe backside for dear life when his hips piston slammed into her cunt one final time before pouring another helping of sperm into her cervix.

Once they settled down they laid down together eventually sleeping it off for a brief period before dressing up to leave the apartment.

* * *

The two now stood across from each other with Neo waving her hand goodbye at him and mouthing that they have to stay away from each other for a short while.

 “Well…when can I see you again? I don’t want this to be a onetime thing or even a friends-with-benefits thing, I…really like you, Neo.” Jaune stated innocently as he looked into her eyes, both of them pink again, waiting for an answer.

She made a giggling gesture and grabbed his scroll from his pocket to quickly input a message. She handed it back and waited for him to read it.

            _‘Of course you’ll see me again, I want to see more of you after all, but I have job that takes up most of my time. This was the only off-day I’d have for quite a while and you made so very amazing. I do love you too, and as soon as my job is finished I’ll be looking for you this time or you may find me first during the Vytal Festival. After that we’re together again, pinky promise. What I do is a teensy bit too dangerous to get you involved in, but we’ll find a way. After all we’ll always have the ice cream shop. Until we meet again, my golden boy. I love you, next time you see me I’ll be sporting a more mint-chip flavor theme._

_P.S. Instead of ‘saying’ this to you I found it better to message it so that way you wouldn’t notice that I’m gone._

“What the-? When did she…go?” Jaune trailed off in a somber tone when he realized that he’d be left alone in the middle of the Valean city with Neo nowhere in sight. He wasn't sad, her message explained that they’ll meet again, so he had to have faith and find her later…in some mint-chip themed attire. “I’ll never understand women.” He commented before trailing off back to snack shop to buy the treats for his team that he had originally set out to do.

* * *

 

“Well aren't you looking chipper, Neo? Something good happen on your day off?” Cinder asked coolly as the pint-sized miracle strode by with a smile on her face, a smile that was unlike her usual smirks, it was a genuinely peaceful and happy one.

‘I found love…that is all I did today.’ She mouthed silently earning a popped eyebrow of confusion from Cinder.

“I don’t know why you spoke if nothing comes out, but I can’t understand.”

‘I wouldn’t expect you to.’ She mouthed again and strode off whimsically leaving a confused Cinder in her wake. ‘I just hope he can still see me as me instead of what this woman has me working as.’

**End chapter**

Next Neo chapter; **Minty Chocolate pigtails**

AN:well update finished, let me know what you all think! As in the usual ways; reviews, comments, suggestions, etc.

The list is down below updated if you haven’t already noticed, but everything about everything is listed in the suggestions. If you have any story ideas with waifus to add feel free to let me know. Peace out, y’all.

**_Chapter Twenty-three_** - **Cinder and her Conquerer part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**C** _ **hapter**_ ** _Nineteen_** - **Sensational synthetic** \- Jaune/Penny-(humanized penny, android penny, live doll sex, femdom rape, gentle intercourse, impregnation?, anal, maledom, striptease, innocence.)

**_Chapter Twenty-two_** ) **Scantily fashionable** -  _Jaune/Coco-_ (Vanilla, femdom, lingerie, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercural sex, breast play)

**_C hapter Twenty_**-  **RWBY sharing-**  Jaune/Team RWBY-(Orgy, fourway, impregnation, yuri, scissoring, anal, creampie, vaginal, contest, cum swallow, oral, .)

**Chapter Twenty-one** )Colorful Diplomacy-J _aune/Team NDGO-_ (Maidplay, fiveway, scissoring, yuri, impregnation, multiple creampies, tsundere Dew and Octavia, femdom, harem, footjob,reverse rape.)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knigh** t- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Chapter Twenty-Four** **-** Sunstrewn feathers- _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(_ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal _.)_

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Faunus Frenzy** \- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch** -Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-**  Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin** \- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

**Glynda's special projec** t-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

 

 


	19. Sensational Synthetic(Jaune/Penny)

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Nineteen- Sensational Synthetic

By Azurewings

(This chapter is currently NON-CANON with earlier chapters)

 

Penny Polendina seemed so 'strange' to me when I first met her and yet she was very cute in her own innocent way. She was whimsical, upbeat, and always ready to serve the Atlesian Kingdom, though of course I didn't know that she was a synthetic person at the time. It didn't change the perception I had of her, but it did make me wonder just how mysterious Dust can be when it affects someone like her in such a radical way. After a certain 'event' me and her shared something quite uncommon that may never happen again, but it was still magical in a sense. Both literally and metaphorically.

* * *

 

"Come again?" Jaune asked when pointing to himself after hearing Professor Ozpin make an unusual request of the blonde goof. He had originally been called up here to review his lack of academic progress in Professor Oobleck's class, despite his gradual progress the good doctor requested that he be appointed to come up here and seek an alternative.

Here he was standing in Professor Ozpin's office looking confused and uncertain after just hearing the details of his 'remedial' assignment. Seated before him in his usual office desk was the great headmaster of Beacon himself; Ozpin, and standing beside the aged headmaster was General Ironwood looking pensive as usual. Standing next to Jaune himself was an adorable Atlas girl whom he barely knew from Ruby; Penny Polendina, who appeared giddy and eager.

"I believe I've stated it quite clearly, Jaune. You are, for the time being, to be miss Polendina's handler and 'friend' until her partner, Ciel Soliel, arrives here from Atlas." Ozpin explained patiently before taking the usual sip from his mug of coffee.

"It's only a temporary arrangement until Ciel arrives here in several days. Normally I'd have the usual pair of soldiers escorting her wherever she goes, but much to my dismay Penny's father wishes her to ‘socialize’ with citizens outside of military influence. Also due to a schedule mishap she was delayed into joining Penny early on during her earlier tour of Vale. As it turns out Ozpin informs me that you would be best suited to accompany her…since your academics deem it necessary for extra credit." Ironwood chimed in professionally with Ozpin nodding in agreement.

He looked to the side at the overly cheerful redheaded Atlas girl who grinned back with a nod. "This will be Sensational." She pumped in her childlike manner. Jaune seemed a bit taken back by her vigor and looked to the two headmasters for reassurance in this matter.

"Do not worry; I'm ready willing and able to act should any unforeseen challenges occur in our field." She stated in a monotonously cheery voice that made her seem robotic in his opinion. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Jaune Arc."

Jaune looked back to Ozpin and Ironwood wondering just what he'd got into when he agreed to this assignment. "O-kay, well I don't suppose there's another way I can earn extra credit for Professor Oobleck's class? I'm not very good with socializing; this might be a little awkward for both of us."

"Nope, you'll have to make to do, Jaune. Miss Polendina will be your responsibility and under your care until further notice. So just be yourself and act friendly with her just like you do with your own teammates. Show her all of Beacon if you will and simply have a good time, but while she is here however she'll also adhere to the responsibilities she has at various Atlas avenues such as technical support for the CCT tower. You are to accompany her there as well." Ozpin added taking another sip from his mug.

"Yes, Professor." Jaune answered with his head slumping. 'How'd I get myself into this?'

* * *

 

"So that's how you met Ruby, huh? You also bumped into them?" Jaune chuckled after Penny recounted how she met team RWBY. They were outside in the spacious area of the Beacon courtyard walking supposedly around without a destination in mind.

"Yes indeed. It was the most memorable experience I've had since coming to Vale, from then on Ruby and I became the best of friends." Penny explained receiving a friendly nod from Jaune until he looked around to notice how aimless their walk together was.

"So uh, Penny? Where are we going anyway? I thought I was supposed to give you the tour of Beacon academy." Jaune asked walking alongside the chipper android.

"Hm? I'm tasked with running security clearance on the computer systems over at the CCT building. There's been a break in during the dance and General Ironwood wants my technical assistance on the matter." She explained smiling brightly as usual.

"Oh wow, okay then. Let's go do that." Jaune said as the two made their way along Beacon's spacious avenues over to CCT building. While they were walking side by side Jaune couldn't help but notice that Penny had an odd behavior about her. Everything from the way she talked, moved, and acted indicated she was more than she let on. Normally he wouldn't pick up on these types of things, but he felt curious and perplexed as to what she was about.

Penny looked to the side at various people that were passing by on their way over to the tower, when she saw a family with a newborn baby a questioned popped into her 'mind' that she never pondered before. Out of the blue is when she asked Jaune about it.

"Jaune..." She began turning her head in his direction.

"Hm? What's up?" Jaune asked noticing her attention being focused on him as they walked.

"Could you…describe to me how the matter of 'Procreation' works?" Penny asked causing him to stumble a bit in surprised. He quickly picked himself up and prepared himself to ask the many questions he had regarding her question.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Jaune asked unsure on whether to be confused or to be laughing, but Penny's unsmiling face told she was indeed honest with her question.

"Indeed I am, I was not educated on the matter personally. I…was simply fed the information through various 'channels' earlier on in my 'life', but I am still curious on the subject of how two beings could interact in the exercise; I simply wish to have a more in-depth analysis of it. That's all." She explained leaving Jaune cock eyed and unsure how to answer.

"W-well I d-don't know why you're asking me about that, I mean I've haven't exactly…copulated with anyone yet. You'd probably be better off looking it up on the Internet or maybe something like an educational video." Jaune answered earnestly receiving a slow nod from Penny.

"Very well I will do that then instead, I am sorry if I offended in any manner. I simply wish….to learn more, I was told knowledge of the subject is useless in regards to my 'service'." She answered with a bit of disappointment in her tone leaving Jaune to sigh in relief.

"Don't sweat it, Penny. It just threw me off guard.." Jaune replied with a friendly smile that earned back a grin from the ginger haired girl.

'That was awkward, didn't this girl ever get properly educated on that sort of thing? And why would she ask me of all people for experience? Not that she isn't adorable, mind you, but still…' Jaune mulled in thought as they arrived at the entrance to the CCT.

"We are here, now follow me inside and stand by while I perform my routine maintenance procedures." Penny stated cheerfully receiving a nod from Jaune. Once they entered the building they took an elevator up to a certain floor, one where the break-in took place.

"What's her deal?" Jaune muttered to himself as he stood by the door and watched while Penny sat herself in front of a terminal. Her fingers quickly went to work in frenzied pace all over the keyboard and when a certain Atlesian screen popped up she discreetly pulled out a compartmentalized cord from the back of her neck and plugged it into the computer.

"Interface complete, run thorough backlog scan on CCT communication tower systems and..." Penny whispered to herself in an autonomous voice no one around here noticed. "…Beacon security protocols."

Jaune waited patiently albeit bored by the doorway, part of him thought of using one of the terminals himself to call back home, but he felt he wasn't ready to do that yet. Not until he became stronger and more confident.

!

He noticed loud shuffling sounds over from here Penny was. Jaune looked to see the redhead girl jerk out of her seat looking spastic with short circuits of electricity erupting from the terminal. On the screen before her was a strange chess symbol that may have something to do with her reaction. Having grown greatly worried Jaune hurried over to her amidst all the seats and put a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"Penny? Are you alright?" He asked wondering just what that was right now, but he also noticed the cord jack retracting itself from the compartmentalized port on her neck. 'What the-?'

At first she didn't answer for a few seconds and then he was startled when she suddenly looked up into his eyes with a very strange look inside her own eyes. She then suddenly grabbed his shoulders and leaned in like she was hypnotized so she could place a surprise chaste kiss on his lips which startled him immensely.

When she withdrew from the lip-lock she smacked her lips and spoke in a strange tone. "That was sensational; My first kiss, now I wonder how my first lesson at intercourse goes!" She spoke frantically in her autonomously cute voice frightening Jaune.

"Penny!?" Jaune stumbled back onto his rear in shock as she sauntered over him like a possessed puppet. She had thoughts on the subject of procreation on the mind at the time of the 'hacking' blowback from the terminal. Now it is currently her sole drive; to experience intercourse with a person and Jaune just happened to be right there.

"I believe it's supposed to begin with the removal of our clothing." She started and efficiently peeled down the top of her outfit bit by bit to a beet red Jaune and made sure he couldn't run after straddling herself down on his abdomen.

"What's going on?!" Jaune asked panicked as the android wasted no time in stripping her laden garments off atop of him. The top overall of her outfit peeled off downward revealing to Jaune her more non-human features such as barely visible seams where her joints connect. Faint black seams could be seen where her arms connected to her torso, the same could be said for her arms where the elbows connect as well as the wrists.

"Penny…what…are you?" Jaune asked quietly and received no answer from her given the current state of mind she held. Her large green eyes appeared to be in a trance of sorts and her overly friendly smile veering down on him was creeping Jaune out.

She sat straddling him with her hands peeling down the rest of her outfit revealing her bra less chest where Jaune went red from seeing her 'breasts'. They were regular B-cups in design and despite Penny's artificial exterior it was obvious she was designed with as much authenticity in mind as possible.

Underneath her weight he couldn't even move yet he found himself perplexed by the sight of her, he not only discovered that she wasn't human but also fixated on him shortly after the terminal incident. Jaune didn't feel the need to struggle the longer he stared at her body. His body's hormones made that lack of resistance clear to him; he audibly gulped and felt the heavy girl press down further to where she ground her hips on his.

Penny obviously was dry-humping him into an aroused state and indeed it worked; Jaune's erection created a large bulge protruding from his pants. Penny took notice of this and ceased her gyrating so she could grab the protrusion through his pants softly stroking him.

Jaune's face strained and lightly moaned within his throat.

Sensing no resistance Penny proceeded to the next step; undressing him. She dislodged herself from his crotch and proceeded to shed off the remainder of her outfit revealing her artificial vagina to an aroused looking Jaune. Once again he saw seams where the joints connect such as her thighs connecting her torso. Penny only remained in her stockings as she showed herself in all glory to him.

As much as he wanted to snap her out of whatever trance she was in, he felt he needed things to get extreme in order to do that.

"Next step is to proceed with insertion, to do that I must remove your clothing, Jaune Arc." She stated and knelt down without waiting for Jaune to say anything back. Her dainty hands grabbed the hem of his jeans and tugged down enough to see his erection spring out from its confines.

Penny's smile widened at the sight and she continued with removing the rest of his clothing until he was fully naked before her.

She then hovered over his erection anxiously with the usual face she currently carried, even Jaune was looking on in anticipation for what she was about to do. Her synthetic nether lips made contact with the head of his cock then slowly descended until it enveloped it completely. There was no hymen or barrier to speak of, as to why she was even designed to have artificial genitals was beyond him, but Jaune wasn't complaining. It felt as real as can be. Penny squeezed her eyes shut with a smile after successfully mounting his length to the hilt. Apparently she was fitted with artificial nerve endings so that she could feel every sensation despite being an android.

"This...is...Sensational!" She cried out with her bouncy red hair tussling up and down in sync with her motions.

Her petite form grounded against his crotch slowly and soon escalated to bouncing forward in rhythm.

Jaune craned his head back with both a strained face as well as a pleasured one. If he knew anything about female anatomy or products of sexual nature he believed that he was literally fucking a doll made for being the most human thing on Remnant.

"Penny...!" he moaned as miss Polendina swayed and strafed her hips atop his, taking his dick for a ride inside her synthetic lubricated vagina.

"Yes, Jaune Arc? I am currently enacting what has been profoundly occupying my mind earlier; the act of sexual intercourse. Are you finding this an enjoyable experience?" she asked rocking her lithe pale body back and forth.

Jaune wanted to protest to the rape but his mouth found itself uttering the word;"Yes..."

"Reciprocated." Penny answered back autonomously and continued pounding her hips back and forth. The repeat sensation of Jaune's length drilling into her tight crevice of artificial flesh stimulated him. He couldn't compare it to the real thing because well...he didn't have the real thing yet. Penny was as close as he was getting right now, but even so he could hardly tell her apart from any regular human.

Jaune's form undulated beneath her as she energetically rode his body, his hands came up to hold onto her pale freckled hips while she did so. Her 'breasts’ bounced along with her frame which titillated the blonde immensely, despite having sex with a non-human girl Jaune was certain she was as real as can be thus pushed his arousal even further. He was close and Penny sensed it.

'I detect that you fast approaching release, would you like to deposit your insemination fluid into my reservoirs?" Penny asked like she was a robot serving a customer on business. Jaune's form writhed and thrashed underneath her, but he was able to nod rapidly in order to give his answer.

"P-Penny! H-here it comes!" Jaune bumped his hips up several more times until he finally halted which alluded to his hiss twitching hips pumping rope upon rope of semen into Penny's depths.

His face was strained, but his eyes could tell the cheery android girl had a chipper smile written on her face while he was cumming inside her.

“You are filling up my internal reservoirs, Jaune Arc. This is indeed an exceptional experience indeed!” She cried out as Jaune writhed underneath her, but as soon as he was finished she slowly regained her senses and blinked a few times in confusion.

Penny looked around and took in the surroundings then back down at Jaune, who was laying underneath breathing hard. “Oh no…what have I acted on?!” She panicked when her sense of right and wrong restored itself. She looked over at the terminal she was interfacing with earlier and noticed the blinking chess piece symbol on the monitor.

“I’ve been…compromised.” She surmised realizing that the computer at CCT was still affected in a way that in turn affected her in an even more drastic way. Quickly getting up off of Jaune she redressed him and herself in a hurry before anyone could come up to this part of the tower. ‘I’ll need to inform mister Ironwood of the potential residual effects of whatever was implanted inside that computer. I hope he can circumvent it somehow, it was powerful enough to affect me after all.’ She thought as she lifted Jaune to his feet and walked with him out the door trying to come to terms with she had done.

* * *

 

Later after Penny had snapped out of her funk she ran a thorough analysis on herself to determine any more irregularities, much to her relief she found none. The two were now somewhere else in Vale sitting down on park bench together looking peaceful.

"Jaune Arc I would just like to say I am deeply sorry again. I should anticipated the virus messing with my processor, but failed in circumventing the outcome that happened. Because of my actions you suffered a traumatizing experience." Penny explained apologetically until Jaune calmed down with putting his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Penny relax, you were not in control of your actions okay. There's no need to apologize so much, I already forgave you." Jaune began and received a friendly warm smile from Penny. She leaned up to wrap her surprisingly strong arms around his neck in a friendly hug that startled him with its strength. After she let go she stood up and checked the time as though a scheduled task was looming ahead.

"I'm glad you have forgiven me, Jaune Arc, I still feel really bad but at least this brings us closer as friends. Right?"

Jaune nodded to her a question then Penny held out her hand to him so he could get pulled op off the bench to join her. “But I must ask you to keep my ‘secret’, okay? It is very important and General Ironwood doesn’t want anyone finding out about it.”

“Penny, I promise.” Jaune held out his hand which she took. “And an Arc never goes back on his word.”

Penny smiled sweetly after hearing that.

"So the day is still young, where do you feel like going?" he asked brightly.

Penny put a finger to her chin in thought then nodded to herself. "I just remembered I have another task to attend to back on Ironwood's lab ship. If you'll come with me while I attend to it I would greatly appreciate it." Penny offered and Jaune slowly nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise, isn’t that thing only for Atlas personnel like yourself? I don't think a Beacon student is allowed there." Jaune asked as they walked in the direction of Ironwood's docked ship.

"Do not worry, you are with me so you should be fine, at the very least it is simply a Dust station which houses various exotic forms of Dust. Nothing classified there." She explained and Jaune nodded as they made their way over to Ironwood's ship. Truth be told he was still a little shaken up over what had happened with him and Penny but he’ll admit it wasn’t all bad. In a perverse sense of logic he found it to be quite an experience, he actually got to have sex with cute girl, even if she was a bio-mechanical person.

‘It’s like how it is in anime.’ He thought to himself as he followed her around.

When they had arrived Jaune beheld the remarkable sight of the Atlas ship's interior, he'd never seen anything like it before. Penny pulled him further down into the lower sections of the ship where he came upon the spacious room housing various Dust crystals, vials, and rounds.

"Wow..." Jaune said in awe as he looked around with Penny walking ahead.

Further ahead of him there was a circular dais bearing five rather large yet peculiar looking chunks of crystallized Dust presented in contained podiums.

Penny walked past it in order to go the terminal behind it and run her functions through the computer system and check up in its status. However, as soon as Jaune walked by it his body became aglow with white aura and the large chunks of crystal dust began resonating in reaction.

"Penny I think we should get out of here!" Jaune panicked when his body, aglow with white aura, began reacting to the large Dust crystals nearby.

"Hhmm? Whatever do you mean, Jaune Arc?"

The crystals resonated together in a strange eruption of energy that connected with Jaune’s white aura flowing out of his body. Soon a larger flash of blinding light emanated throughout the lab covering Penny and Jaune in its energy.

“Oooh…What happened?” Jaune groggily asked himself as he picked himself up off the floor and looked to Penny doing the same. “Penny! You’re bleeding?”

He noticed some blood was dripping out of her nose and Penny touched realizing something was very much amiss.

“Jaune…I feel it. This shouldn’t be right, I actually feel things and have blood!” Penny recounted emotionally, which shouldn’t be possible for her.

She got up and ran her hands all over body realizing she could actually feel warmth, pulse, and skin texture then looked into a nearby polished surface to scan her reflection. She had none of her analytical functions nor could she summon her swords, she even felt up herself from underneath the confines of her outfit leading to her face widening into an expression of great surprise.

“Jaune Arc…I think I just became a real girl.”

* * *

 

"This is Sen-sational! I've never though tasting things and trying clothes as a human would be so much fun!" Penny squealed excitedly as she sat at the table of restaurant in her dance dress. She appeared as cutely as she ever did with her large bow on the back of her head accommodated by her simple yet cute girly dress. Jaune chuckled at her child like sense of wonder and found himself at peace despite all the strange happenings today.

"The effect shouldn't last much longer, I would assume, but then again this sort of anomaly has never occurred before. At least not in any known record of Dust experimentations." Penny went on then gazed across the table at Jaune with gem green eyes flashing with more emotion than when she was an android.

"Jaune...Is there something I can ask you to help me with before I turn back?" Penny asked shyly. Jaune picked up on this and leaned in close with the intent to listen to her plight.

"Of course, Penny, just tell me what it is you need from me."

"Well...as you recall I had my first time unofficially with you against your will as my android self...I would like to practice the unique significant experience of intercourse with you in consent before I change back."

Jaune was thrown by this, the first thing the girl wants to truly experience in her short time of being human was to…have sex…with him. On one hand he should flattered and yet on another he wasn’t sure his first time should be so casual with a girl he had no future of a relationship with. Though he understood that despite the strangeness of the circumstances leading to Penny becoming a real girl, she wanted to experience human things before perhaps turning back into an android forever. His sense of reservation dissipated out of the need to grant this innocent synthetic’s wish.

“Sure, Penny…I’ll help you make your limited time as a human more meaningful.” Jaune answered seeing her face light up.

* * *

 

Here they were in the private quarters Penny is stationed at from within the ship of Ironwood. Penny still had her cutesy dress on, but not for much longer.

Jaune sat patiently yet nervously on her guest bed within the room that was reserved for Ciel Zoliel. Penny only knows what she knows after gleaming 'sexy ideas and thoughts' from the internet earlier as per Jaune's suggestions. Needless to say she picked up ideas and raunchy ones at that in order to have this experience, but she wanted it simple and loving all the same.

She turned her back to Jaune and slipped her dainty hands to the straps on her dress gently sliding down them down in teasingly slow pace. Jaune looked on with a heated face continuing to watch as the innocent girl played herself into adulthood with this act of sexual activeness. Her dress was taking forever to slide off but each second longer he saw more her smooth seamless back coming into view.

With her back still turned to face him her dress was still being tugged slowly down her body letting him only see her backside, but soon enough the dress came past down her hips showing her cute ample buttocks to him. One of the more perverse thoughts he had was Penny's ass and how he wanted to take advantage of it later during lovemaking..

The more the shimmied it down the more her body showed itself to Jaune, Penny delighted in it considering she now owned a human body. All the time she was doing this she was blushing in anticipation; she then picked her feet up out of the bundle of her dress and kicked it to the side. She slowly turned around with her arms covering her now real breasts in teasing manner.

Penny giggled when seeing Jaune's heated expression as well as noticing him fidgeting in his seat, she decided to let her hands fall down unveiling her breasts as she slowly sauntered over to him.

Penny leaned in in close and took his eyes into his as their hands connected interlocking.

 

Penny was laid down spread-eagled with her legs spread wide, with her right hand at her lips in nervousness as a now naked Jaune sauntered hover her. His erection standing proud and tall carefully guided itself to her nether lips to slowly be enveloped by it.

With a plop Jaune buried himself into her cunt eliciting a small cry of very real pain from the sweet ginger haired girl, he rested a moment before waiting to continue.

When Penny settled herself she reached her arms up around his neck and nodded for him to go on.

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” He whispered gently and received a light kiss on his lips from her.

He started moving his hips causing the sweet girl beneath him to moan lightly within her throat. Jaune continued bottoming out of her freshly real cunt for minutes more until his pace escalated causing the bed to creek. Penny’s bouncy red hair bobbed along with her as she held tightly into his backside while he plowed her formerly virgin pussy.

Instinctively her legs came around his backside to curl up and lock around his buttocks while his form bounced against hers.

Penny mewled loudly and arched back as her body ground against Jaune’s. The sheer tightness of her formerly virgin pussy was overwhelming to him but he was intent on making this last, soon his thrusts increased in strength. Strong back and forth strokes plowed in and out of Penny’s snatch causing her bite her left fist. She was truly savoring this experience, she had never known the wonders of being human to be so gratifying. She did not regret this decision, not one bit, but of course she would not tell anyone else about it.

It would be a secret she would keep within her memories forever.

Her hips writhed in gyrations as her legs jerked free of the leg lock she had placed earlier to dangle in the air behind Jaune while he drilled his phallus into her cunt.

Soon enough Penny’s breathing hitched and her body sent spasms all over Jaune’s length, she was having her orgasm which in turn caused Jaune have his as well. He was firmly sheathed inside her when he set it off leading the two to embrace one another his as his cock exploded within her depths. She noted the sensation of the substance of insemination filling up her real womb to the brim.

After a moment or two Jaune finished Cumming and looked up into her smiling teary eyed face, Penny smiled back sweetly and planted a kiss on his lips.

“I’d like to try more experimentation with this body, Jaune Arc. Will you help me?” She asked cutely. Jaune chuckled along with her before answering.

“Of course, Penny, anything for you.” He sighed contentedly and pulled himself up so he flip her around.

Penny’s face became red with strain yet again as Jaune’s slicked member slowly speared apart her puckered anus, her hands clenched the sheets beneath her prose form tightly and her teeth were gritted as she accustomed herself to the intense sensation.

Jaune held his form dominantly over her petite frame as he himself struggled with the feeling of pounding his cock into the overly tight anal passage, the tight feeling of her pale buttocks squeezing on his cock made him almost want to blow his load right ether, but he held firm until she can be satisfied. Not just him.

The bed creaked even faster and Penny’s breasts squished up against the fabric, her formerly stifled moans became increasingly louder and louder until she was basically hollering her pleasure for all to hear on this ship.

Penny’s face soon broke an amazing smile of exhilaration as she soon started screaming out her orgasm. Her legs hiked and jerked on either side of Jaune’s torso as waved upon wave of orgasmic bliss erupted from her body. She cried out and writhed in undulations along the bed soon taking Jaune with her. He stopped pounding her ass the second she came thus unloading more ropes of semen into her anus, while he was cumming he pulled and jerked it all over her backside coating it.

Breathing hard he lay down with her in a sweaty satisfied heap. Penny curled up against his side with her usual chipper smile gazing into his face.

“That was indeed sensational, Jaune.”

“Yeah…yeah it was.” He breathed before passing out to rest.

Later...

Jaune woke up in the bed and noticed Penny was no longer there with him, instead she stood at the foot of the bed fully dressed appearing as rigid as when he first met her.

“Penny? Are…you back to your original self?” Jaune asked carefully and received a nod from the perky girl. To further prove it to him she commanded her blades to come out of her backside and spin around on display.

“Like I originally guessed; the effect was only temporary. Strange things are likely to happen when several forms of exotic Dust come together in unison, I suppose by mixing your own white aura into it the magical effect of turning me human came to be.” She explained receiving a nod from Jaune, part of him was sad that she became an android again, but knew it was fated to happen regardless.

The important thing was Penny had the time of her life and experienced things she’ll never forget.

* * *

 

“Thanks again, Jaune Arc. Our time together was very memorable.” Penny declared with a bright smile.

Jaune stood across from her looking on with a reluctant nod until her saw a dark skinned girl wearing a blue berert come into the picture. She stood beside Penny as though they’d known each other already which led the robotic redhead to introduce her.

“Jaune this is my soon-to-be partner for the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament; Ciel Soliel.” Penny introduced.

“Jaune Arc.” He stated simply and shook the newcomer’s right hand.

“Ciel Soliel, charmed I’m sure.” She spoke in a rather hasty business like tone before turning to Penny. “We must go now, ma’am. There is only four minutes and thirty-five seconds until our arranged training session aboard General Ironwood’s ship.”

“Gotcha. See you later, Jaune.”  Penny gestured with a friendly wave that turned into something else the moment Ciel turned her back; a kiss being blown to him.

Indeed Penny may have kept more human actions within herself than originally thought.

Jaune just smiled at that while he was checking out Ciel’s ass.

**End chapter**

To be continued…? In **Punctual perfection.**

 

 

 

**_Chapter Twenty-three_** - **Cinder and her Conqueror part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mind break, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrha/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, locker room, impregnation)

**_Chapter Twenty-two_** ) **Scantily fashionable** -  _Jaune/Coco-_ (Vanilla, femdom, lingerie, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercrural sex, breast play)

**_Up Next -_** **Chapter Twenty-one** )Colorful Diplomacy-J _aune/Team NDGO-_ (Maidplay, fiveway, scissoring, yuri, impregnation, multiple creampies, tsundere Dew and Octavia, femdom, harem, footjob,reverse rape.)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin)

**Bubbly Skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knigh** t- Jaune/Ruby/Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual Perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Chapter Twenty-Four-** Sun Strewn feathers- _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(_ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal _.)_

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My Fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autumn)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Faunus Frenzy** \- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggystyle, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch** -Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, ahegao, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-**  Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)(foodplay, imitation styles,ahegao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin'** \- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

**Glynda's special projec** t-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, food chain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)


	20. RWBY Sharing(Jaune/RWBY)

An: Update time! RWBY sharing is here! This is chapter twenty of this story and in a sense it sorta makes it an anniversary chapter!! Heads up; this chapter will be a bit balanced between romance and smut, a bit heavier on the latter actually since it’s a special occasion for it.

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Twenty: RWBY sharing

By Azurewings

(This Segment is CANON to Red & Yellow sharing and Red Rose Romance)

 

Team RWBY, every time I think about them I am always left in awe of their fantastic fighting prowess and yet embarrassed by my lack thereof. Although, knowing how my team and theirs get along so well makes up for it, I couldn't ask for better friends. From the day I met Ruby I felt as though I discovered another little sister, with Yang it was something similar to having a big sister that parties and plays around a lot. With Blake and Weiss however it was different, Blake and I hardly talked to each other but that didn't mean I didn't understand her plight. I had Faunus friends back home and I even tried convincing Velvet she should stand up for herself more often. Whether it be Human or Faunus I hated anyone getting bullied because of their differences. That's what led me to understand her a little, even if she was still so mysterious and a bit antisocial. With Weiss it was different; I had a major crush on her earlier in the year that I had more or less gotten over. Pyrrha's words granted me that epiphany that I needed to see people for who they are internally rather than how they’re seen superficially and that gave me perspective as well as truth that Weiss was simply not interested. Or so I thought…I was in love with Ruby and Yang, the latter somehow convinced me to share myself with the both of them, Blake was more interested in me more than I originally thought and Weiss suddenly wanted to reciprocate my former infatuation with her. Things changed monumentally now…since all of team RWBY…miraculously became my girlfriends…as well as…something else.

* * *

 

"So…how are we going to go about doing this?" Weiss spoke up first after a few moments of awkward silence between herself and Blake.

Miss Belladonna sat across from her at the table of the same place they convened at just last week.

Last week was especially one of great surprise when they not only discovered Ruby and Yang having sex with Jaune within their own dorm room, but also that they themselves had initial intentions of courting the Arc lad as well. The two agreed to give it one whole week until they took action and now that time was here, yet here they sat completely uncertain of their motives and plan of attack.

"Well…first we should ask ourselves 'why' in this matter. Why do you suddenly hold an interest in Jaune after he got over you and I need to ask myself why I hold any interest in him whatsoever? I think after we gain some clarity we can figure out the future regarding him and our other two teammates." Blake answered looking at her tea cup with uncertainty. Weiss nodded and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well whenever I think back to the dance I had an epiphany of sorts…'how could one guy, who I assumed held interest in only my surname, do so much for me? I compared him to Neptune and gained insight in that I felt a rather shallow infatuation with Neptune whereas Jaune actually cared about me as a person. Hehe, I understood how big of a hypocrite I became since I acted in the way I assumed Jaune acted around me…and that's when I felt terrible about myself." Weiss stopped and looked off to the side and out the window at Beacon in the distance and sighed before continuing. "Jaune…is probably the sweetest guy I know and perhaps I should've given the chance before, even if his cornball antics of asking me out proved to be annoying from time to time. Though I'll admit I sometimes found the guitar…charming in its own right. So that's my story, I want to give him an honest and real chance to give me his heart so I can give him mine in return, but now there's this; he's bedding Ruby and Yang at the same time? What the hell? I never assumed he was a paramour to begin with but this…this…I don't know what this is!" Weiss shrieked at the last part with a heated blush on her face earning a soft chuckle from Blake.

"This is probably something they all agreed to, because I doubt Yang would let someone dishonest and unfaithful have them both at the same time, I don't even understand it myself, but I would certainly get to the bottom of it and…maybe throw in my hat too." Blake answered earning a stifled gasp from Weiss.

"Wait, you haven't told me your reason wanting to…date Jaune." Weiss offered back.

"Well…I never knew much about him to begin with, but one day I overheard him talking with Velvet in the library on how she should be more confident and stand up for herself. He mentioned that he had Faunus friends back home that he looked out for like siblings, I actually felt a bit of pride in that knowing that my dream of peaceful coexistence isn't so far off. That's sort of how I came to see Jaune in the light of some shining knight of peace wanting nothing more than for people to get along and love each other." Blake explained and receiving a deadpanned look from Weiss. The Schnee heiress wrote off much of what her friend said as another literary fantasy parallel that was just plain cheesy.

"Forgive me, Blake, but that sounded really…really corny. No offense."

"None taken, 'snow angel'." She commented seeing Weiss bristle at the nickname.

"Do both of us really want to go that far with him though? I mean it's unusual sure, but knowing that he shared both Yang and Ruby with full approval from both. Do we…honestly want to take part of some kind of polygamous relationship." Weis asked seeing Blake now bristle up with a blush.

"I say let's give it a shot, he's worth a chance after all. If he can convince Yang to have her sister and herself at the same time then that could only mean...he's something special." Blake finalized receiving a nod from wises.

The two clanged their teacups together in a toast.

* * *

 

Where Ruby and Yang were at…

"Whatdowewhatdowedowhatdowedo?!" Ruby shrieked in a panicked voice as she paced around the room in a frenzied pace. Occasionally she used her speed semblance and sped around the room leaving rose petals in circles.

Yang sat nearby on her own bed looking at her younger sister in worry, but the circular trail of rose petals growing had started to begin a problem. She waited for the moment and then held out her left arm to yank Ruby by her hood causing her to halt her pacing.

"Ruby…calm down and stop speeding around the room. I got all these damn flower petals in my lap now." Yang stated with a stern tone as her sister sat herself down onto the floor looking worn out.

"I'm sorry, sis, but it's just…this whole thing. I mean ; what are we going to do now that we're mommies!?" She suddenly shrieked making Yang tumble back onto her bed startled.

Yang got up from her bed and placed her hands on ruby's shoulders to settle her down. "Ruby, relax! We'll figure this out okay. No sense in panicking about and running around like a headless chicken." Yang instructed sternly to her rattled little sister. Ruby steadied herself and felt Yang pull her into a deep comforting hug.

Eventually they detached and the young leader seemed significantly more level headed now, once Yang took note of it she continued. "First things first; we need to inform the father."

Ruby's eyes went a little wide at this, on one hand she knew it was obviously necessary yet on the other hand she was afraid Jaune would freak out even worse than she did and may want nothing to do with them. "Y-you think Jaune might…not want anything to do with us anymore after we tell him?" She asked fearfully and immediately Yang shook her head.

"Don't think like that, Ruby, we know 'Vomitboy' well enough to know that he won't do that." Yang answered with a degree of uncertainty and looked off to the side.

Ruby looked just as fearful as she did, but sisters both nodded and agreed to summon Jaune. Knots welched in their stomachs about the aftermath of the reveal to the blonde, but alas it needed to happen.

Yang picked her scroll and dialed in his number. Immediately it picked up with the sounds of a heaving Jaune on the ender.

"Yang? What's going on?" He asked in a friendly way so as to not reveal an overly affectionate tone in front of everyone. They all agreed to keep their relationship secret for right now lest there be chaos to follow, especially from Pyrrha and the rest of team RWBY.

"Jaune? Are you busy?" Yang asked on the other end. Jaune panted and quickly regulated his breathing, evidently he was either exercising or training somewhere in the school.

"No, I got time for you. I always will…for you and Ruby." He quietly replied earning a slight blush on Yang's cheeks. He was serious in their relationship and wanted them to be affirmed of his devotion to the sisters, no matter how it's looked at.

"We...need you up here. Meet Ruby and me at our dorm room so we can talk. It's…important." Yang stated biting her lip at the last part.

"Alight, I'll be right there." He answered and clicked the scroll shut. Jaune had an inkling that whatever it was about would be extremely important and that he would need to adapt to whatever came. 'It's been about a week and I didn't use any protection nor did they use birth control. I think I have an idea about they're going to tell me.'

Eventually he tidied up and went up to the dorm room door of team RWBY. He stood in front of it for a few seconds and slowly rapped his left knuckle on the door.

When it opened Yang and Ruby smiled somberly at him when they pulled on his hand to guide him in.

* * *

 

"W-Wow…" Jaune breathed as he held each positive pregnancy test in his hands as Ruby and Yang sat on either side of him.

"Yeah…" Yang added as she stroked his arm delicately. Ruby being on his right side was doing the same yet both sisters wondered with anxiousness what he was going to say next.

"Heh, I'm…going to be a dad. I can't believe it…" Jaune went and brought his head up to look into the eyes of both sisters to see their uncertainty. He thought for a moment and he knew instantly what to do. "Obviously you two are afraid, I am too, but…I won't back down from this." He began and got up from the bed to stand before them with a determined look on his face. "Of course I'll take responsibility for you two and the kids that are to come…even if it means that I'll drop out of Beacon to care for them full time."

!

Immediately Ruby and Yang scrambled up from the bed , both sisters bearing expressions ranging from shock and relief to confusion.

"Jaune! What do you mean by that?" Yang demanded looking uncertain and anxious whereas Jaune appeared somber yet determined.

"What I mean Yang is that I can't let you two stop being huntresses because of this, I…think the best course of action is for after they're born that I look after them as a former student. I could find some work in the city and maybe afford a small place to live at while in Vale. It won't be easy…but-"

"Where does that leave us, Jaune? We can't just let you quit your dream of being a huntsman! What happened to wanting to live up to your ancestor's legacy?! Are you willing to give up your huntsman dream to be some full-time father?" Ruby asked looking alarmed.

While they were inside of them tackling this issue outside the room stood the two other members of RWBY listening in stunned silence. Weiss felt she was frozen in place and Blake felt like things had just become dramatically ground-shaking.

They were hesitant at first but nodded to each other and slowly pulled the door open after swiping their scroll thus leading them into their dorm room.

Jaune was still discussing future plans with the sisters when the door opened revealing Blake and Weiss bearing expressions that told the trio; they had heard everything.

"Blake!?...Weiss? H-hey…you two. So…what did uh...hear?" Jaune asked shaking nervously before them. Weiss slowly closed the door behind them and stared directly at them.

"Everything, Jaune. Congratulations on being possibly the only huntsman student to ever knock up two sister huntresses of Beacon at the same time." Weiss stated casually and crossed her arms.

Jaune felt like a whole weight of pressure weighed down on him causing him to stumble. Both yang and Ruby were also thrown by the reveal but they kept their composure and pulled him back up.

"W-what? You mean you know everything?! Do you even kn-" Ruby stammered frantically until Blake cut her off.

"Yep, in fact me and Weiss sort of stumbled onto that secret of yours just over a week ago when we heard some rather unusual noises coming from this dorm room." Blake added making Yang's jaw drop. Each sister plus Jaune exchanged bashful glances with blushing faces. "My enhanced senses pick up that sort of thing, y'know."

"So…what now? Are you going to…report us to our dad or Ozpin?" Yang asked fearfully and received the answer 'no' from them shaking their heads.

Both Weiss and to Blake looked taken back at her accusation and quickly shook their heads.

"Yang…have a little faith in us. We would not do something so trite as to snitch on you,…but this will come have to come out sooner or later anyway. Whether it be you tell your father or Ozpin finds out after seeing two bulging bellies later on." Weiss explained earning a brief nod from the blonde.

"Weiss is right, this is 'big' and I mean like really big. Eventually the changes on your bodies will be more and more noticeable to the school and don’t even think about Grimm slaying because that will be very much be off the table by that point." Blake added in support.

"That's what I said, but even so…it'll be difficult adjusting to all of this while in Beacon. I mean we still need to notify Ruby's father and the Headmaster, but-" Jaune started until Weiss stepped and shushed him by pressing a finger to his mouth. He blushed a little in contact as Ruby and Yang looked on questioningly

"Save all the planning for later, Jaune. Right now…all you need to do is relax. This is a lot to take in…and we’re here to help." She began and received a nod from him after she retracted her hand.

"Don’t get me wrong, this is a big deal and it will require a lot of planning and arrangements to make it work, but me and Blake will help you three every step of the way just like friends do…"

"*Sob*Sob* G-gee thanks, Weiss. I knew we could count on you two.": Ruby sniffled happily until Weiss finished her sentence.

"…as well as co-mothers." The Schnee heiress finished earning a questioning stare from both Yang and Ruby. Jaune just appeared dumbfounded.

“Uhh…what?”

Both Blake and Weiss blushed and bashfully turned their faces to directly lock onto Jaune when they spoke next. "We...want to be part of this little family you're starting. Not as Aunts or anything like that, but Blake and I...want to take the same steps Yang and Ruby did in claiming you." Weiss finished and saw Jaune bare a completely shocked expression upon hearing her confession. He stumbled back and sat back on the bed behind him clearly taken off guard by this. It seemed to be a trend lately.

Blake sat on the bed with him and placed her arms on his shoulder and chest in supportive loving manner.

It was Ruby and Yang's turn to appear surprised and they quickly went to the bed to lock their arms around each of Jaune’s respectively as well as cast stern glares at the two other team members.

"Answers now." Yang demanded casting looks between Weiss and Blake in tandem.

"What she said, but please be very specific." Jaune added and pulled his arms up to wrap around the shoulders of Ruby and Yang affectionately. Blake still slid behind him to curl her arms around his neck as the Schnee heiress began.

"Jaune...ever since we discovered your raunchy activity with our teammates we've been wondering why it upset us so much. Instead of intervening right then and there we took a bit over a week to decide how to approach you three about it as well as gather our own thoughts on the subject." Weiss began and the group sitting on the bed hung on every word. "The point is...me and Blake each have our own reasons for wanting to pursue romance with you."

Jaune's face went red after he heard that, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Ruby and Yang, but they were more focused on Weiss's explanation.

"You see for me it all started with the insight I gained on your character after the dance, Neptune told me all about what you said to him and it made me realize...I should've thought better of you. So part of me wanted you to try courting me again, I would've said 'yes' and I would've gladly spent time with you. Now we have this; Ruby confessed to you and vice versa, not long after that Yang soon followed with the same genuine feelings. Hehehe, suddenly both of them are pregnant with your children and neither have a clear idea on what to do next. I feel like Blake and I meant to join you in on this in both love and support. It’s funny how the self-proclaimed ladies’ man actually charmed in his own way and now we here we are with one thing on our mind; you the blonde goofy knight with a golden heart." She finished and strode forward to him so she could lean down and place a sweet kiss on his lips. When she withdrew Jaune simply sat there as if his body turned to stone.

"Jaauunnee...wake up now." Ruby goaded shaking him by the side after seeing him freeze up.

Yang smirked and launched her left hand down to his groin to grab it thus snapping him out of his trance. "Wake up, vomitboy. Now's not the time to space out."

"Yeah okay, I'm good...I'm good." Jaune looked up into Weiss's eyes and saw that she was one hundred percent sincere about her words. Part of him wanted to believe it was a prank of some sort, but nothing of what she said or how she said it indicated any falsehood. "Weiss...I-I don't know what to say, I mean I truly love Ruby..." He looked into the cute smiling face of Ruby before turning his head to face her sister."... and I love Yang." He said before turning back from facing her smiling face to look back at her.

"I...want to love you too, but...can this really be a thing? You and Blake both feel the same?" He asked in stupor and Blake got up from behind to stand up with Weiss facing them.

"It can if you want, we've all had our revelations about what we want, Jaune. If they're making this kind of step then we will too." Weiss stated and looked longingly into his blue eyes after hooking her arms around his neck. "I...am in love with you too, you dunce."

He felt like his face was on fire now. Here was one of his former crushes confessing to him with a demure sweet face that he didn't know she was capable of. It was like having a dream come true even though he had loved Ruby first, for him this was beyond strange...but not un-welcoming.

Yang and Ruby looked to each other and slowly nodded in acknowledgment before turning to look up at Blake expecting her answer to all this.

“Blake? What’s your answer then? How did you of all people come to feel for Vomitboy?” Yang asked ignoring the groan from Jaune at the mention of the nickname.

“Well…like I told Weiss earlier today; I’ve had an attraction of sorts. I think back to when Jaune talks with Velvet about sticking up for herself and how he’s so adamant about defending her pride. He’s so open and friendly with her about everything; I felt that he’s what an example should be when it comes to reasonable humans being compatible with Faunus. Then I…uh…fantasize him in my books about a hero that challenges prejudice and injustice and I picture Jaune fitting that role.”

All three girls leaned in with interest while giggling at Blake’s use of literature. “Don’t laugh, it may be a cheesy pretext, but I’m genuine on this. One very important thing went through my mind after having these thoughts; could I really Jaune as someone who could be a ‘shining knight’ for the Faunus people? Thinking on that is when I started ‘fantasizing’ about it more and more…until it became a practice.” Blake paused and directed the gaze of her amber eyes back into Jaune’s blue ones. He held a perplexed look in them and kept his attention on her going despite the heated blush adorning his cheeks. “We didn’t get to know each other all that well before all this, and I’d like to think that maybe we should…very intimately.” Blake finished and leaned forward to press against him just like Weiss had done.

Now he was speechless and uncertain on what to say in all of this. Ruby and Yang simply exchanged confused looks to each other and eventually nodded in agreement while they are awaited an answer from him.

“I…I..I…don’t know what to say, this is too much. I mean just a few minutes ago Ruby and Yang drop the ‘P’ bomb on me and now there’s this.” Jaune answered looking conflicted; he turned his view from the right to the left slowly taking in the gazes of the entire team RWBY. “…Am I really…that special to you all?”

_**Ruby’s Conviction**_ \- ‘Jaune you’ve always been my first friend here at Beacon and maybe my best one aside from Weiss, but another part of me saw how amazing you truly were even though you don’t see it yourself. You’re brave in spite of fear, you always make me smile with or without trying, you…make me warm and comfortable just by being near me. I could go on about all the things I feel about you, but one thing that will never change is how much I truly love you. That confession back in the kitchen may have been one of the most memorable things in my life and I want to create more memories with you…and our little bun in the oven. Even if I have to share you with the others, I wouldn’t care as long as you’re there waiting for me, that is my principle on it all, Jaune my sweet dorky knight.

_**Weiss’s Conviction**_ \- ‘Arc, at first you’ve been just an annoying bumbling student that got the wrong idea about me hitting on you and now you’ve become a better, more mature, person, since that time. I wasn’t perfect by any means back then since I was still having ‘issues’ being myself with the team. When Neptune came around I was feeling like a giddy schoolgirl and after I asked him out to the dance I was devastated when he turned me down. It was at the dance itself where things became oh so clear to me; you’ve always just my best interests at heart and didn’t just see me as a ‘Schnee’ heiress. I was seen as a person and a lonely love addled girl that made a mistake in pushing you away. From then on I kept eying you and taking note of your good qualities, the more and more I watched you being yourself; the kind soul with a goofy demeanor, the more I realized how much I needed that in my cold life. I would gladly be your princess or queen if you will just be my knight, Arc. I don’t care if this odd relationship is frowned upon, what’s important is that you’re here with me lighting up my life. I love you, you dunce.’

_**Blake’s Conviction**_ -‘Jaune, I didn’t know you at all to be honest. To me you were just another face in the crowd, I realize that sounds harsh but you must understand that I’ve always been a loner. That was until I met all of my team here, I started seeing the brighter things in life such as friends like you and them, I started to feel what ‘normal’ was in what had been a chaotic violent past for me. My feelings for you didn’t surface until I’ve watched your actions regarding Faunus being discriminated like Velvet, then I heard you tell her that you’ve missed your friends back home, some actually being Faunus themselves. I smiled at that, it gave me hope, if there were more people like you back before the White Fang became what it is then things would be better. What’s even more astounding is that you have ‘hope’ for the conflict coming to an end without violence. It’s a dream I chased for so long, but my own inner demons kept me from pursuing things like normality, friendship, light and love. I feel that you’re my shining knight straight out of my books that embodies those very principles. I think I had fallen in love with you, not just for what you represent but also because you’re a pure soul fighting the darkness while keeping your humanity and decency alive.  That is my principle, something I wish to share with you among other things, my shining knight.’

_**Yang’s Conviction**_ -‘ You’ve come a long way from ‘Vomitboy’ haven’t ya? Hehehe, sorry but that will always stick with me ever since you puked on my shoes. That day was memorable in its own right; first day of Beacon, first time me and Ruby met you, and so on.  You’re coming along in terms of skill and strength and I’d gladly help you become stronger, because let’s face it Jaune. You’re probably going to have to be doing A LOT of providing in the future. Me and Ruby…held the same feelings for you but she acted first and got her reward, and then I came in initially to support my sister and maybe beat you up for taking her innocence, until I let my own feelings out along with my crazy idea of sharing you. What I feel for you is absolute, that will never change nor do I have any regrets about the aftermath, though I do hope my dad will see things that clearly. Point is; you have me and Ruby…and that will not change. I may joke and tease about things but this golden heart of mine belongs only to you just as Ruby’s does. I love you, you dork.’

Jaune sat speechless after hearing each of their convictions, he truly didn’t know how he came to be so fortunate, but this was happening right now and he would gladly exchange his heart with all of theirs. Team RWBY were an amazing group of girls and each one had just poured out their heart to him, that left him only thing to do.

“Girls…I’m still processing all of this as well as I can and well…I’ll accept your hearts and give you mine. This is all so strange, but for some reason…it feels like maybe it was fated to happen- Ugh!” Jaune was silenced by Yang’s right pressing a finger to his lips.

“Less talking, Jaune, prove your conviction to us with actions.” She said taking off her finger and replacing it with her lips.

He was taken back at first but slowly closed his lips and furthered the embrace. After a short minute she removed herself from his mouth letting out an elated gasp as Blake took her place next. Those golden eyes peered into his with unwavering resolve until Jaune took the initiative by pulling her close and locking lips with the Faunus ninja. From his sides Ruby and Weiss sat beside him trailing succulent kisses up his neck to his cheeks until all three were legitimately smooching him at the same time.

He then noticed Yang undressing without a care how shocked the rest of them were at the sudden action. The three had ceased kissing the knight and looked to each other to exchange knowing looks before getting up off the bed to mirror the brawler’s actions.

Jaune’s cheeks went at the sight of Team RWBY stripping themselves before him, he would admit the scene would be something logged in his memory banks for years to come, the angry bulge in his pants was sure of that.

Once Ruby had shed her clothe she leaned forward and pulled him into another loving embrace to where their lips melted into one another. After a few moments of kissing and hearing the sounds of clothing hitting the floor Jaune felt Ruby’s lips leave his and he looked into her face to a pure smile gazing back at him.

"Treat us well, Jaune." Ruby said sweetly as she retracted her lips from his own.

“We love you.”

Blake and Weiss bashfully shed their clothes letting him see them in all their nude glory; Weiss obviously was petite and slender in a beautiful feminine manner not unlike a princess or angel. Blake's form was taller yet held a certain mystique beauty to it, she was athletic like everyone else and still held a graceful beautiful form. Her breasts were a modest C-cup size whereas Weiss was B-cup, but both girls were stunning in their beauty.

'Here they are…choosing me of all people…' Jaune pondered questioning the miracle of his luck as bore witness to all of team RWBY standing bare and poised before him.

All of us sudden Ruby stood up in front and looked back to her team as if she were ready to give a command.

"Alright team RWBY; ready?"

"Yes!" They all said unison, Ruby then twirled back around and pointed directly at him.

"Now...Bumblebee!" She shouted and as if on cue Yang and Blake launched themselves at him tackling him onto the bed so they could have their way with him.

**Bumblebee** \- Blake and Yang curled up on each side of his stroking his chest down to abdomen, the Faunus girl laid her up kisses like small licks that were slow and sensual while Yang simply nibbled on his earlobe while gripping the bulge of his briefs. He could feel the warmth of Yang’s breath on his  neck while she fondled him, the kisses he was receiving from Blake melted his resolve, and Jaung himself had preoccupied his hands with cupping each of their asses.

Blake’s skin was cool and soft while Yang’s was warm and comfy, his hands kept busying themselves squeezing and cupping each cheek within his palm while the girls took turns making out with him.

From exchanging Blake’s saliva to suckling on Yang’s mouth Jaune made the most of this and put in heartfelt effort. Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss sat across on the bed stroking each other between the legs while Weiss held up a scroll to record it all.

“Ruby?” Weiss breathed as the reaper’s two middle fingers dabbed into her pale skinned cunt.

“Yeah, Weiss?” Ruby gasped when feeling Weiss’s finger prove further into her depths.

“We do ‘Whitereose’ with Jaune next, right?” Weiss asked breathing hard.

“You betcha, doing this sort of thing with Yang last week really revved his engine. Here…let’s take a picture for him to save as a wallpaper.” Ruby suggested and turned her head to the side cupping Weiss’ face in her hands s that their lips could connect erotically.

Weiss held the scroll on them to recode and snap pictures of their tongue tying lip lock.

‘He’ll love this.’ They both thought in unison.

Back to Jaune, Blake, and Yang; the trio had arranged themselves so that Blake nuzzled her face between his thighs with lips tenderly kissing up his shaft while Yang straddled his abdomen and sat him up right so that she could feed him her left breast. Her lips puckered in titillated stimulation as Jaune’s lips sucked and squeezed her endowments affectionately.

“Jaune…haggh..!!” Yang breathed as he continued. The blonde male himself felt his body spasm a bit when he felt Blake’s lips close in on the head of his cock, she pursed them and lightly flicked her tongue in circles around it. He made an inaudible groan of elation since his mouth was still occupied sucking on Yang’s tit.

They continued on like this until Yang detached herself from Jaune’s hungry face and flipped herself so that she could straddle said face. His upper body leaned back down so that he could lie on the bed comfortably as the blonde babe’s glistening cunt lowered itself down upon his waiting mouth, his body twitched again in response to Blake inhaling more length of his cock into her eager mouth. Inch by inch of his appendage was being swallowed into her throat until she reached the end of it with her nostrils tickling the small patch of golden hair.

‘Oaah…Blake!’ He thought to himself adjusting to the stimulation of Blake taking his entire length orally as her partner comfortably grinded her crotch along his face. Jaune’s hands then shot up to grip Yang’s hips so that he could plow his head forward into the space between her thighs. Yang shivered when she felt the spongy extension of his tongue slowly gliding around her folds causing her to shudder in pleasure, her reaction became even more extreme when Jaune’s lips pursed themselves on the nub of her clit just before he prodded his tongue inside.

“Hhhoooaaa….!!!” Yang cooed in elation and she lazily eyed Blake slowly bobbing her head on his meat. She could tell that the raven haired Faunus was gradually picking up speed and that clearly had the effect of Jaune moaning underneath her bottom. “That’s right, kitty cat. Make him squeal.” Yang goaded with a depraved look on her face. Blake’s eyes had looked up and with a blink she acknowledged her partner by furiously picking up her pace.

Jaune’s hips thrashed about in result of the pleasure Blake was giving him, but he had more than enough endurance not to explode right there. Right now he was focused on tonguing out Yang’s pussy and he did so with gusto, Yang could barely contain herself and writhed around on his head losing herself to the pleasure he brought to her.

A few minutes more of this and she cried out as though a tidal wave of a climax hit her hard, her thighs clenched down on his skull followed by her juices spritzing all over his face. Jaune lapped it all up graciously while Yang calmed down, Blake was still pumping her throat on his meat until the female blonde dismounted herself and signaled her to cease her suction.

Much to Blake’s reluctance she slowly plopped herself off his slick cock frowning that she didn’t get to taste the Arc’s essence.

“Don’t give me that face, Blakey. You want him to have more ‘rounds’ to use to plow you, don’t you?” Yang reassured the disgruntled Faunus partner and grabbed her by the forearm to prop her into position before a lust addled Jaune.

Yang had pulled Blake on top of herself to where their breasts squished together with Yang lying on her back prying her partner’s folds open for him.

“You already made me a woman, Jaune, now do the same to Blake.” Yang cooed with a sultry tone in her voice as Jaune prowled over her. Blake would admit that she was a bit nervous to finally lose her virginity in the legitimate sense, her hymen was no longer there due to rigorous training she underwent as a child, but now she would finally be deprived of her maidenhood.

Blake’s face constrained with grit teeth as she felt the thick appendage burrow past her folds all the way into her cunt where it was firmly snug. “Aaagh!” She gasped and waited a moment to adjust until Jaune started humping his hips forth with her supple ass tapping against his crotch.

‘Ooohh…so snug…so tight..!’ Jaune thought as he continued to trhsut his body into Blake’s lithe form. Her rear repeatedly slapped against his crotch region for each time his buried his length into her snatch. She was surprisingly tight and that was something to say when compared to claiming Ruby’s virginity a little while ago.

“Hey loverboy…” Yang softly called out catching his attention and making him see yang cup her partner’s face in her hands as she prided apart her lips with her tongue. Yang was erotically tonguing out Blake’s mouth without protest while holding up her own scroll to record every minute of it. Jaune was indeed pleased by the sight, he knew that Yang knew his weakness to seeing hot girls make out with each for him, hence why she was recording all of it.

This goaded him into her picking his speed up to a more frenzied pace which in tun cased Blake tgo mewl inside Yang;s mouth.

This went on for minutes on end until Blake broke off from Yang’s hungry tongue to cry out her impending orgasm, she had never felt such intense lovemaking before and was certainly glad that it was Jaune being the cause of it. His body continued colliding into hers creating the sounds of flesh slapping flesh but at an intense pace.

Soon Blake’s hands gripped the sheets of the bedside on either side of Yang’s head to the poit of ripping the fabric, her body tensed as soon as the next forceful thrust followed. Jaune’s cock drilled into her one final time until his body halted followed by a guttural howl of peak orgasm. Blake did the same and writhed uncontrollably atop of  Yang’s glistening form, both teens came hard with Jaune snugly buried inside letting loose thick ropes of potent cum into her womb. It just kept on coming into her cervix filling her p to capacity until he ceased cumming a little later.

Unless she plans to take contraceptives soon It may be extremely likely that he’d just impregnated Blake.

“You’re certainly a wild animal, aren’t ya, loverboy.” Yang teased licking her lips provocatively as she gently pushed Blake off to the side so she could spread her own legs and gesture to her anus rather than pussy. Jaune may have let loose just now but he had enough aura and stamina to rejuvenate himself for more action. He closed his eyes and concentrated enough for his body to glow white, as soon as the glow died down he appeared refreshed and eager.

Leaning down on top of her Jaune intimately made out with Yang, heated tongue curling lip action and all, as his hand subconsciously guided his cock to the target between her buttcheeks. Yang broke her lips off for a quick moment just so she could say something. “Hehe, I’ve always wanted to try the ‘backdoor’, take me for a ride, loverboy.” She breathed and he nodded just before kissing her lovingly one more time.

He angled himself right placing the tip on the outer surface of her puckered anus, gradually he plopped more and more of his flesh inside causing Yang to strain herself accommodating it.

“Nnnggghh!!” Yang moaned in slight pain as more of his girth slipped on in. Eventually the pain ceased to a certain degree where she was smiling back at him. He started bucking his hips against her rear slowly at first but then picked up pace inside Yang’s tight hole. She still maintained strained look, but she was smiling all the same and moaned in delight while he did so.

If cone could see form the underside where Yang’s body laid you would catch sight of ripples sent along the flesh of her ass being pounded by Jaune. The knight himself hammered away into her tight hole and diddled her exposed pussy while he did. This had the profound effect of Yang gripping the sheets beneath to the point of ripping them apart just like Blake. The only difference here was that her head tussled back against the pillow with her yelling out his name.

After a few more moments of this Yang felt like exploding due to the combination of her ass being plowed as well as her pussy being fingered, Jaune was nearing his end and eventually ended by delivering one final slam into her ass delivering another payload of semen into her depths. At the sensation of her bowels filling up with her lover’s cum Yang let loose another orgasm with a cry of his name while she spritzed his body with juices once more.

Jaune eventually withdrew leaving a goopy trail between her cheeks and a gasping blonde babe breathing hard on the sheets.  He was getting winded alright, but if he had to a four-woman man then he’d have to have endure and maintain energy for them.

“Oh Jaaauunnee.” Weiss’s voice beckoned to him causing him to turn to his side where Ruby and Weiss lay tangled with each other atop the other bed. Both appeared glistening with sweat which indicated they had been going at it together in preparation for their turn with him. Whether it had been making out, fingering each other, or scissoring they appeared hungry for the Arc D. Such was indicated since Weiss and Ruby gazed into his eyes from across the room baring stares wrought of lust.

Ruby quickly got up and pointed her finger at him before bellowing another command order; “WhiteRose!”

**WhiteRose** \- “We’ve been warming ourselves for you, Arc.” Weiss stated walking over with Ruby in tow as she presented herself on her back with legs spread wide. Jaune could barely believe that the once cold Schnee Heiress, one that had often rebuked his advances to court her, would be right here positioning herself before him in such a naughty way. His lover; Ruby Rose, went to his side and softly stroked her hands around his chest lovingly as he prepared himself to claim the young Schnee.

“C’mere, Jaune.” Weiss beckoned to him while holding out her hands invitingly. Her hair being undone and flowing freely only to her angelic appearance and Jaune felt hypnotized by the sight of it. Weiss had once been the sole object of his affection, now in a way his former dream of loving her had come into fruition.

He leaned down into her arms escaping into the embrace with her dainty ivory hands connecting around his backside.  He looked into her eyes once again getting lost in those beautiful opal orbs until she pulled his lips onto hers for a deep loving kiss. With lips curling on lips they heated made out in slow sensual pace while Ruby pressed herself against Jaune’s backside affectionately stroking his chest from around.

Seconds later Weiss’s eyes shut in pain after having her hymen breached by Jaune’s phallus, her maidenhood was now officially taken by her blonde lover and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Jaune was sat atop the bed with Weiss in his lap holding onto him by his shoulders as she settled herself post penetration. 

After a short while the pain subsided and with it a warm smile from the Heiress’s lips came forth. She leaned forward and captured his lips in another loving kiss with much pent passion released into it. Tongues writhed over each other in heated bliss, Jaune held up closer with his hands firmly on her back, the feeling of her breasts pressing up against his chest added to the heated bliss they were sharing.

Before long his hips started bouncing upward against hers with his phallus penetrating deeply into her formerly virgin cunt. Ruby was at his side the whole way and eventually shared in on their kiss by sneaking her lips and tongue between theirs thus turning it into an oral threeway.

The sudden intrusion of Ruby’s tongue into their lip-lock certainly added spice to the mix, the young reaper was passionate about making love to Jaune with Weiss joining in on their efforts.

Weiss’s lithe body bounced up and down in rapid succession in Jaune’s lap , she was fucking herself on his cock and going faster the longer they continued. She eventually detached from their lip lock so she could catch her breath and moan audibly loud with hard breaths, ruby took the opportunity to lock her left arm around his neck so she could have his face all to herself.

Ruby made out passionately with him while Weiss kept busy bouncing on his lap.

Across from the room however Blake and Yang caught their second wind and watched with interest as the other half of team RWBY engaged the blonde knight.

Feeling frisky Yang took an unsuspecting Blake into a tribadism position with herself at the top holding Blake’s left leg up against her chest grinding her cunt hard against Blake’s sore cum filled pussy.

Yang smiled with burning lust as Blake moaned loudly. The two teammates did this while watching the union of the other three in the room with unwavering intent.

Seconds turned into minutes and Jaune and rearranged their positions to where Weiss was on her back spread eagled so that Jaune could continue pounding her cunt. This position allowed Ruby sit on Weiss’s face letting her cunt get tasted and tongued by her silver haired partner as she exchanged saliva with Jaune.

He resumed thrusting and held her legs up high so that the balls of her feet rested on his shoulders, this continued until he heard Weiss audibly moaning loud underneath Ruby’s quirm, Ruby herself squealed in delight as her partner ate her out.

His pace increased after a little while and Jaune his end approaching, he mulled over whether or not to pull out so as to not risk impregnating. Weiss, more than the others, would stand lose a lot more if she got knocked up. He needed something for an answer and just when you know it, Ruby removed herself from her partner’s face to let her speak after she had tapped the reaper’s thighs several times as a signal.

“It’s okay, Arc, you…can let it all flow…inside me. Huff…we’ll be alright…whether or not…my father supports me. I’m okay, as long…as long as I have you.” She breathed softly with a serene smile that made his heart melt, just like that he had come to a decision and attempted to withdraw. He couldn’t risk Weiss’s father disowning or doing something worse like demanding an abortion should she become pregnant, unfortunately someone else made that decision for the blonde.

!

He tried pulling his body back but Ruby’s right hand pushing against his back prevented him from doing so. This was starting to feel  like déjà vu when Yang did the same thing to him when knocking up Ruby. “R-Ruby?”

“C’mon, Jaune, don’t you see her face? She wants this…why don’t you indulge her.” She cooed seductively and leaned in from the side to suck apart his lips and play around with his tongue.

His body spoke for him now since he was entrenched in the throes of lust, his hips jackhammered away into Schnee cunt at a fierce pace until he felt it happening.

Weiss’s snatch convulsed and did so hard; her pussy muscles squelched and clamped down on his girth squeezing him in desperation for his seed. His manhood happily obliged and with a hard well delivered thrust of his hips Jaune buried himself firmly inside Weiss’s pussy letting loose a thick gooey payload of sperm. Throbbing and throbbing his cock sent rope after rope of heavily potent seed to splatter against the walls of her cervix.

It may have been extremely likely that he’d just impregnated Weiss too.

He withdrew a little after his orgasm ceased and not long after did Ruby’s head move down to his cum coated length. Jaune was a little spent, but his aura shone throughout his body again thus rejuvenating his stamina and sex drive. He’ll admit though that despite the invigorating feel of that ability he was still getting worn out little by little and feared being milked dry.

His mind didn’t process any more thought after feeling Ruby’s lips clasp on the sticky head of his cock. He didn’t even have a chance to recuperate before Ruby started going to town on him, not that he was complaining.

“Hhhmmm…!! Aaah…” Ruby breathed and mewled as she tasted the mix of Jaune’s cum and Weiss’s juices that had coated his length. Her head bobbed on the head just before going deeper along the shaft.

Jaune felt himself double over with hips bucked against Ruby’s face, one of his hands went to the mop of red tinted hair currently between his legs and gripped it as she pumped herself back and forth. He used his other hand to snake over to Ruby’s exposed pussy. His fingers stroked and massaged the youthful reaper’s cunt until he started dabbing two of his main fingers inside eliciting a loud guttural mewl from the young girl.

Ruby had intensified her rate of sucking after swallowing in more of his length! Jaune’s breathing quickened and he held Ruby’s head against his crotch as she basically facefucked herself. He had just blown his load not too long ago and now he was getting ready to blow another again. Thankfully he was still fully hydrated after drinking down over a gallon of water after his workout earlier, so combine that with the constant renewals of stamina and energy and you have Jaune being eager to serve his four lovers. In the back of his mind he suspected he may also go into a sex induced coma, but that thought was small.

“Ooohh Ruby!” He hollered out and felt his hips spasm and twitch with Ruby’s mouth snugly enclosed on his meat. Ruby’s eyes opened as soon as she felt Jaune’s appendage spew forth copious amounts of cum down her throat, all of which she gratefully gulped down with eyes rolled up in a gleefully sex dazed expression. The source of that expression can be attributed to Jaune’s strong fingers furiously diddling her snatch which eventually led to her cumming all over his hand.

Jaune felt his essence drain down her throat and carefully laid her back down on the bed surface with his hips still glued to Ruby’s face. Eventually he withdrew himself leaving a heaving Ruby gurgling white goo from her lips.

 

**Checkmate** -  After Ruby took a moment to catch her breath Weiss lay on the bed dazed after her bout of sex with the Arc. Jaune too needed to recharge his batteries and recuperate for a moment, but Weiss had an idea for that and reached into her one of her Dust containers.

She took out her weapon and popped an energy Dust crystal into the chamber. Jaune looked on in wonder as she cast a spell of ‘Vitality renewal’ on him, making him ready for more rounds with the rest of them should they feel up for it.

From across the room Blake stirred and rose up to walked behind Weiss and caressed the petite Heiress’s body affectionately in front of the blonde knight.

“Jaune...maybe you’d like to see a rare sight of a Schnee and Faunus pleasuring each other along with you.” Blake suggested with a sultry voice as her hands cupped Weiss’s B-cup breasts.

“Yeah…that’ll be the sight to see. I’m certainly ready…Ruby?” Jaune answered and looked to his side at Ruby to give the team attack command.

“Checkmate!” She pointed her right hand up when declaring that while still lying on her side on the bed catching her breath and savoring the taste of Arc cum in her mouth.

Blake smirked and cupped Weis’s face from t the side so she could slither her tongue past the lips of the heiress.

Weiss graciously reciprocated the Faunus’s efforts and brought up her right arm around Blake’s head keeping her close. While Jaune was watching he indeed felt his member become stiff as rock, the pair made soft mewling sounds with each other as the intensity of their kissing escalated, he also noted Blake’s hands sliding the pale petite body of the Schnee to her mound.

The catgirl’s hands gently pried her thighs apart so she could fondle and finger Weiss’s cum filled snatch. From tracing her fingers along the moist folds of her pussy to taking a dab of Jaune’s sperm from inside to bring it to up her mouth, Blake’s lips tasted and sucked it in like it were honey.

Weiss, who had broken off from Blake’s lips by that time, saw her slosh the small bit of cum around in her mouth erotically, evidently reading smut books indeed pays off in these kinds of situations. Weiss pouted and darted her head back to Jaune’s newly erect phallus with a daze of hunger in her eyes.

“If we want more of that to share I suggest we go straight to the source.” Weiss suggested pointing to Jaune’s proud standing cock ready to for action.

“I assumed that was a given, but I could definitely go for more. The taste of beyond sweet, Weiss, you need to try it.” Blake added receiving a quick nod from her before they both placed lowered themselves to their knees in front of Jaune’s sitting form.

Blake’s hands went first and felt around the base of his shaft down to his testicles, Weiss simply placed a trail of gentle succulent kisses along his shaft leading up to the head where she pursed her lips on it just like Ruby had done.

The catgirl’s tongue then slithered out to slowly lick around the base in soft succulent circles which made Jaune clutch the edge of the bed tightly. He saw those amber eyes set ablaze of seductive intent and it made him all the more attracted to the feline huntress.

Weiss’s hands closed in on the top of his shaft after she swallowed in the head, she closed her eyes and hummed it inside her mouth with her tongue spiraling around it. Blake had moved her lips down to his sack and started softly suckling each testicle into her mouth in tandem.

The blonde felt waves of euphoria surge throughout his body due to their treatment, after craning his head back he took sight of another erotic display over across the room. Ruby had gotten up off her bed and went over to Yang with a plan in mind; the two sisters sat upright and placed their pussies against each other grinding mounds in heated scissoring. Yang held up her scroll to record all of it for later uses.

Jaune was very titillated by the incestuous sight and would’ve paid it more mind were it not for the monochromatic pair licking and sucking on his genitals. He wasn’t complaining at all, but the sight of those two down there kept his mind only on them and they very much enjoyed the attention.

Eventually the pair changed it up by placing their mouths on each side of his meat slurping their tongues along it like a savory treat. This really stimulated Jaune and caused him to lose composure, his hands tightened their hold on the bed surface as they went about crossing tongues across his length.

Soft slurping sounds and mewling moans of pleasure were what resounded from the two as they met their lips at the head, both tongues sloppily suckling and slurping over each other with his member in the middle of it all. This continued with heavy breathing coming from both girls the longer it went, it even escalated to the point where Blake’s arms wrapped around Weiss’s body pulling them closer to each other as they suckled Jaune’s cock together. It was quite the perfect union of Faunus and human, one being formerly of White Fang and the other a Schnee. Breasts were squishing against breasts, both bodies writhing in motion and sweat, and then they went to climax of their little activity. They each took turns deepthroating his length, Weiss went first and bobbed her head hard on it, Jaune could practically hear the sounds of her sucking.

After she withdrew to the tip she let go with a plop letting Blake take her place, she did it the same way Weiss and Ruby did, by taking it all in slowly only to follow up with sucking hard in repeat motion.

Jaune moaned loudly and placed his hands on each of their hands as they continued, it went on for a few more minutes until they were getting more frenzied with their sucking. Blake and Weiss practically facehumped his length anytime their turn came up, the experience was beyond compare, but his endurance this round was waning. He was close to erupting and they knew it; thus the ‘Checkmate’ pair ceased their sucking and placed their hands on his throbbing shaft. Both pairs of female hands stroked and stroked until Jaune’s body undulated along the bed and erupted all over their faces, breasts, and tongues.

Once again Arc essence shot out like a geyser painting the top half of their bodies. Each girl held out their hands to catch some of his spunk and letting it pool in their palms. Once he was finished he collapsed temporarily spent as the two huntresses decided to ‘clean’ themselves of the sticky white mess. Weiss pulled out her own scroll to record what would be seen later on; Blake scooping cum off of Weiss’s body and bringing to the Heiress’s mouth feeding it to her just like how Weiss was currently doing the same. Once she slid a cum coated finger into the Faunus’s mouth she felt a tingle when she slowly sucked it off, after she retracted it they closed in on each other for another deep tongue sloshing kiss.

Weiss and Blake ceased their kissing and got up to lay alongside him curling their hands around his chest lovingly while they giggled.

Over on the other side of the room one could see Ruby’s writhing form grinding against Yang’s for a short while until they shuddered together in climax. The youthful mound of Ruby spritzed juices all over Yang’s mound as well as her inner thighs, the two collapsed together and looked to other side of the room with a smile.

“Hey Jaune…Jaaauunnneee…” Ruby called out dreamily and saw him raise himself up from the bed with Blake and Weiss in his arms. “Are…huff..ready for…huff…the finale?” She asked bearing a sexy smile on her face that sent jolts to his heart.

Ruby had yet to be ‘penetrated’ when compared to the others and Jaune wasn’t going to ignore her, she was the start of all of this after all.

Getting up he walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms lovingly kissing her just as a couple without any eroticism behind their actions. Jaune’s left hand slowly trailed downward to cup her ample bottom in his hand leading to her hiking up a leg that curled around his backside. The continued making out until they slowly laid on the floor together continuing their romantic union.

Eventually she broke off and gazed affectionately into his equally serene blue eyes when she slid down his torso to hover her glistening cunt over his length.

With a schlup she drooped down and impaled herself on his pole. Ruby smiled sweetly and started gyrating her hips forward then backward in slow motions. Jaune’s hands went up to her sides and gripped her hips so he could gently pump his own body up to meet her undulations.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang all watched intently at the original lovers engaging in intercourse. For Yang it was such a sweet sight to behold, so much so that she recorded this with her scroll too. Weiss did the same and Blake merely watched with her ears twitching in excitement.

Ruby gradually accelerated her pace and rode him like a cowgirl; her petite young body writhed back and forth with her decently sized B-cup breasts tussling along with her.

Jaune raised his upper body up so that he could wrap his arms around Ruby’s lithe body and embrace her while she humped his hips. Her hands immediately went around his neck in response as the two shared a deep kiss, they stayed like this for minutes on end until both bodies were slapping hard against her each other with intensified passion.

Eventually Ruby hung back with mouth agape as her climax hit taking Jaune with her, he grunted and plunged his hips forward letting loose another thick helping of cum into her depths. He bucked and bucked with his throbbing length until he was spent and Ruby laid down on top of him with a smile on her face and a dribble of spunk oozing out that orifice.

Weiss, Blake and Yang soon came down to join in the blissful heap to rest. Each girl taking turns kissing Jaune lovingly after he wrapped his arms around them.

“I..I….Love you…all of you. I’ll do my best to make everything worth it, I promise.” Jaune said after Weiss detached herself from his mouth.

“We know you will, Arc.” She commented and laid her head to rest on his chest alongside Ruby.

“An Arc never goes back on his word, we know that saying…and we also know you’ll hold it true, Jaune.” Yang added resting on his left shoulder.

“I don’t think you have to prove anything to us, Jaune. We all already decided on how worthy we found you, hence why we’re all here.” Blake stated nuzzling her head on his right shoulder.

“What they said, Jaune. I can’t come up with anything profound, but you are our ‘Knight’ and we are your ‘Maidens’.” Ruby finalized and she comfortably laid her head down on his chest. “But don’t think we’re going to be civilian housewives or anything like that, we’re staying huntresses that save the world just like you will stay a huntsman to protect people. That is final.” She stated seriously then giggled receiving a kiss on the head from him before they all drifted into slumber together.

* * *

 

After all was said and done the group went and spoke with Ozpin about arrangements in regards to the circumstances. That included telling him of the pregnancies of Ruby and Yang along with possibilities of Weiss and Blake possibly being knocked up as well.

The old wizard wasn't addled or shocked by the news or at least didn't show it, but he mulled over their next course of action while taking in the sight of Jaune and RWBY holding hands in support.

He smirked when he finally voiced his solution. "Hmm, you five have certainly gotten into a predicament now. First Ruby then Yang, now perhaps the whole team...four promising huntresses of the new generation now becoming mothers to the next, you’ve made quite the wave, mister Arc. Unfortunately team RWBY cannot attend hunting missions les they endanger their unborn children, but Remnant also needs huntresses like them.” Ozpin stated and got up from his chair to stand before them as if he were assigning a special mission.

 “*sigh* Jaune Arc, you will remain a student huntsman here at the academy until these four give birth, around that time you will work with whichever family members or friends you know of that can aide you in this endeavor. The main focus for you in the future is taking care of the offspring after team RWBY’s maternity leave is finished. They are to return to resume their education and training as protectors of the world, in the meantime you will have to pick up the slack on their behalf. You will be training four times as hard and studying four times as hard in order to help make up for Beacon temporarily losing four of its talented huntresses. You work out the details with your family and their family members about how to proceed in this direction that is after you inform them of course. That is all, I advise you to relax and think on the arrangements you must make with your respective family members. I also advise you, mister Arc, to inform your team of this ‘development’. That is all.” Ozpin finished

“Yes, professor.” Jaune answered with team RWBY nodded in acknowledgement at their headmaster’s advice.

As they walked out the office many questions plagued the minds of these five teenage heroes, but a few select ones stood out in matter of importance.

‘How will dad and Qrow take the news? Will they try to do something to Jaune?’

‘I wonder if father really will disown or harm him? What would Winter think of her baby sister now?’

‘I always knew some crazy unexpected things would happen to me in the huntress career, but am I really willing or able to be a mother this early? There’s still things I want to do, but this takes priority.’

‘The White Fang are still out there planning savage retribution upon innocent people, human and Faunus. Should I really set aside dealing with them in lue of this? What if they endanger my child in outrage of a human and Faunus breeding?’

‘I wonder how will the rest of the team handle the news? How will Pyrrha take it? She’s always been there for me in support I don’t doubt that she still will be, but I’m not blind to her feelings. Why I hadn’t acted on them earlier was because I was still confused about my feelings for her and Ruby. Would she…want in on our little ‘arrangement?’

Their thoughts were broken by the sound of Ozpins’s voice before they got to the elevator.

“Mr. Arc, a word!” Ozpin called out drawing the blonde’s attention.

“Yes, professor?”

“After thinking over you dilemma I’ve concluded that possible jeopardies in the future may hinder your abilities to care for the children and possibly bring harm.” Ozpin began causing looks of alarm across the faces of all of them. “But I believe I may have a couple of solutions available which you may find suitable for your situation if not conflicting. Would you care to hear them?”

“Yes, Professor.”

**End of chapter.**

To be continued…

In the Epilogue chapter: **RWBY sharing- Epilogue**

 

Epilogue summary preview) Jaune declines and keeps things as they are, with him taking more strides in being a better huntsman as well as preparing to be ‘Superdad’ for the incoming offspring. Pyrrha discovers the pregnancy tests and the secret and weighs on whether or not she wants in or not.

 

**_Chapter Twenty-three_** - **Cinder and her Conqueror part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mind break, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrha/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, locker room, impregnation)

**_Chapter Twenty-two_** ) **Scantily fashionable** -  _Jaune/Coco-_ (Vanilla, femdom, lingerie, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercrural sex, breast play)

**_Up Next -_** **Chapter Twenty-one** )Colorful Diplomacy-J _aune/Team NDGO-_ (Maidplay, fiveway, scissoring, yuri, impregnation, multiple creampies, tsundere Dew and Octavia, femdom, harem, footjob,reverse rape.)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin)

**Bubbly Skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knigh** t- Jaune/Ruby/Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual Perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Chapter Twenty-Four-** Sun Strewn feathers- _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore-(_ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal _.)_

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Ruby/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My Fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autumn)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Faunus Frenzy** \- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggystyle, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch** -Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, ahegao, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-**  Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)(foodplay, imitation styles,ahegao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin'** \- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

**Glynda's special projec** t-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, food chain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

 


	21. Colorful Diplomacy(Jaune/NDGO)

**A knight and his maidens**

Chapter Twenty-One: Colorful Diplomacy

By Azure megacyber

 

The Vytal Festival; a celebration of peace between nations that had once been at war with each other a long time ago, ironically it is a fighting tournament between teams of huntsman belonging to rival huntsmen academies belonging to said nations, but more than that it was also a chance for peaceful diplomacy between parties where the festival was concerned. In my case however…other means of diplomacy were put into effect due to 'special' circumstances, this is how I met team NDGO in something monumentally life changing. First there was Nebula Violet; the purple haired adventurous leader of the bunch. Next was Dew Gayle; the dry witted wind caster and Nebula's partner. Then there's Gwen Darcy; the demure and sweet hearted knife wielder that contrasted her partner's rough tendencies. Lastly there is Octavia Ember; the spitfire of the team that had difficulty bringing out her inner soft side. All four of these girls along with myself entered into something we were certainly not prepared for, but given that the circumstances and benefits I for one am certainly not complaining.

* * *

 

Somewhere along the beacon fairgrounds paced a group of four distinctively dressed female huntresses across the green grass heading towards one destination in mind; Beacon tower.

From left to right there was Nebula Violet, Dew Gayle, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember. Four talented huntresses from the Shade academy of Vacuo, all of whom bore somewhat curious yet eager looks on their faces.

"So…what do you think Ozpin wants us for anyway? I didn't see any other students summoned to his office." Dew looked off to the side with the question hanging in the air.

Nebula simply shrugged and shook her head. "Beats me, but if anything it would be cool to actually meet the guy in person after hearing so much about him from our own headmaster."

"I think it might have something to do with that special project our headmaster mentioned just before we departed to Vale. She said it involved 'diplomatic cooperation' within Vale for Beacon and that it was important. Don't you remember?" Gwen asked looking to the two beside her.

"Oh yeah, she did say that, didn't she? It might be something ridiculous to build peace or whatever between kingdoms. Can't say I'm too interested, but I'll take anything to get my mind off that embarrassing match we had earlier with team SSSN." Octavia added with a tone of bitterness.

"Ugh, tell me about it; beaten by a guy afraid of water. What's more embarrassing is that he got the remaining three of us in one attack just because we were dumb enough to stand in the water itself after seeing he had an electric based weapon." Dew added putting her hands to her forehead in aggravation. Nebula's left hand went to pat her back in mock comfort.

"It's our loss, nothing can change that, and I'm just more annoyed that guy tried flirting with us just before the match started." Nebula commented with an annoyed look and put both her hands behind her neck.

"Agreed, not that we're not used to boys flirting with us back home, but even so it's gets rather old. Especially when it's one that fancies himself a paramour." Gwen stated matching Nebula's look.

Just ahead of them they saw a familiar blonde student pacing ahead in their general direction. Nebula nudged Dew with her elbow before saying something. "Hey is that the guy whose partners with the blue haired boy that hit on us?"

Dew shook her head. "Nope, different blonde, Vi. That boy there is the leader of team JNPR; ya know the team featuring the one and only Pyrrha Nikos." She answered and Nebula brought her own hand up over her mouth in a gasp of surprise.

"No way! I so got to ask him about her and get a selfie pic! Eeeehh!" Nebula squealed excitedly and was about to dash for him if her friend wasn't trying to hold her back and avoid embarrassment from her fan girl antics.

"Whooa now, Vi! Let's not embarrass ourselves by coming off as a horde of fangirls, okay." Dew instructed as the rest of their team huddled together with them to help restrain their friend.

They held Violet back until they saw Jaune about to enter Beacon tower, the very same destination they themselves had in mind. "Huh, okay, let's follow in after him. We're all going the same direction anyway. C'mon!" Nebula called out as she broke free from their huddle and trotted hastily across the field to follow him.

"Hey wait up there!" She called out in the distance catching the blonde's attention just before he was able to enter the elevator. Jaune blinked in wonder and noted the purple haired girl coming closer to him while she was followed up by the rest of her team.

"Hey?" Jaune waved awkwardly as the entire team of NDGO hustled into the elevator with him out of breath.

After regaining some of her breath Nebula bolted upright from her hunched over form to greet a curious Jaune. "Howdy! I'm Nebula and this here is my team." She introduced herself and waved her arm back gesturing to her teammates, who were all gasping for air from running after her. She ran through the names of each of her teammates to him hoping to socialize with him better, Jaune still appeared perplexed if not a little flustered at meeting these gals in person. He was used to team RWBY because he had known them longer and they were like the sister team to his.

Each girl weakly waved a 'hi' to him. Jaune eyed them for a brief moment until Nebula moved past him to press the button on the elevator panel to take them up to the top floor. "Right back at ya." He awkwardly stated and continued. "So you gals are team NDGO, huh, I saw your battle earlier and I gotta say I'm really glad I'm not the only person using a classic style weapon." Jaune stated brandishing Crocea Mors to them. Each girl eyed him differently before looking back to him.

"Yeah, we mostly infuse Dust into our weapons during battle for that extra elemental kick, besides that still we generally prefer traditional weaponry more anyway." Dew commented feeling up the dull side of the blade.

Jaune flattened a little at this, to him it was another thing he fell short on; the usage of Dust. 'I'm starting to think I should really upgrade my arsenal now.' He thought until Gwen chimed in alleviate his mood.

"We saw your match earlier too, we must admit that you command your team quite efficiently and with well-timed coordination." She added honestly and Jaune perked up at this. Octavia snickered and elbowed her dark clothed friend from the side.

Both Gwen and Nebula puffed up their cheeks in sour pouts, Jaune was completely amiss on what they were on about, but still continued chatting with them.

"So…are we all going to the same place? I know I'm heading to the top floor, Professor Ozpin summoned me for something he said was 'special'." Jaune stated at the scenery blurred vertically from outside the elevator.

"Huh, same here actually." Nebula acknowledged earning Jaune's attention until Dew joined in.

"Yeah, our headmaster informed us that we would be meeting with Ozpin too for some sort of 'Peaceful diplomatic relation'. Still unclear on what it is however." Dew commented putting a hand to her chin in thought.

Jaune and the rest of the girls merely shrugged it off when Nebula beamed up at him with an exuberant smile. "So…tell me about Pyrrha Nikos? I'm a huuuge fan and I was honestly hoping you'd help me get her to take a selfie pic with me."

The other girls collectively slapped their palms into their foreheads as soon as she said that.

"Ehehe, well since you're a fan and all, I don't see why not. How about after this meeting with Ozpin we all go to the ramen stand and have ourselves something to eat. My treat obviously." Jaune awkwardly offered causing Nebula to light up.

'Hmmm, a nice guy and a total bro too. I think I like him.' Nebula mused joyously and tried to ignore the stirring of her heart that resulted from her close proximity to him. She wouldn't lie to herself and not admit he was cute, even worthy of dating maybe, but what she found strange was that…she never once felt this feeling before. She honestly wanted more of it.

Little did she know one of her more bashful teammates felt the exact same way; in fact one could say that this girl felt an attraction to him before she did and it was right after witnessing his match.

"Hmmm, what a gentleman. Taking four huntresses out to eat ramen, we'll probably have to ask Pyrrha Nikos if she already has dibs on him." Octavia commented dryly earning herself scathing glares from both Nebula and Gwen while Dew merely held her sides laughing.

Jaune blushed a little after what she said, fortunately he decided to pay it no mind and instead focused on the elevators which suddenly opened up to the sight of the lobby connecting to Ozpin's office.

"We're here!" He called out back to them snapping them out of their squalor. 'And not a moment too soon.' He mentally added and walked out the elevator with NDGO in tow.

Up ahead they beheld the sight of Ozpin sitting at his desk looking as pensive as always whilst conversing with another person over a holographic screen. The old headmaster took notice of his new arrivals and nodded a farewell to whoever he was talking to before he waved the screen away. He greeted the five students with his usual friendly cryptic demeanor.

"Glad you are all here, now we may go into detail on what awaits you." He began then scanned them from left to right with a small smile. "I'm pleased to see that you have all have already met and arrived here together, it is certainly going to make this less awkward and yet at the same time more convenient for you."

Jaune and Nebula both propped eyebrows in wonder. "What do ya mean? Is this some kind of teambuilding exercise you have in mind?" Jaune questioned only to receive a light chuckle from the stoic wizard.

"You could certainly say that, but it holds far more significance in mind for you five specifically." He continued then looked directly at all of team NDGO. The girls shifted a bit anxiously under his studious gaze. "I'm certain your headmistress has already informed you that you will be collaborating with me on an assignment of diplomacy between kingdoms, am I correct?"

They all nodded and waited for him to continue. Ozpin then cast another look at Jaune before getting up from his desk so he could stand in front of them with cane in hands.

"Well the purpose for that also includes mister Arc here as it so happens." He added causing the girls to all cast looks from their side at Jaune. "I'll start off with telling you that Vale and Vacuo have a checkered history together; at times they fought alongside each other against Grimm and human enemies. Times after that however were ripe with conflict against each other, the Arc family in particular were at the center of it all when that particular royal family decided to live within the Valean Kingdom."

!

Jaune was thrown by this information, much more so than the girls who were mumbling things like 'royalty' and 'history'. His breathing hastened as this info sunk in; his father nor his mother ever told him about their history between Vacuo and Vale. He always only knew that they had originally haled from that arid kingdom, but never that they involved in a war with it. Gathering himself and steadying his breathing Jaune looked back up to the watchful gaze of Ozpin before he went on.

"As I was saying; The Arc royal family's secession from Vacuo was one of the more significant reasons they went to war with Vale in the first place. Their family bloodline is highly coveted and held with utmost pride since most of their descendants were among the most elite of warriors, but alas after the two kingdoms witnessed how juvenile and trite their feud was they learned to cooperate peacefully from then on. In fact, one tradition between them specifically regarding the Arc family has been a constant in every anniversary of peaceful coexistence between the kingdoms, and that tradition just so happens to be now during the Vytal festival. All five of you are to take part in it." Ozpin concluded seeing all five awestruck faces gape back at him in stupor.

'W-Wow…! I-I had no idea about all this! About any of this! I'll have to talk with mom and dad later about it, but now I get to participate in some strange tradition I never heard of!' Jaune's mind exclaimed when he looked down to his hands before adding 'elite warriors huh, I guess I disappoint on that front. Sigh.'

"Headmaster? What does…this have to do with us specifically? Surely our headmistress must have had a reason she probably told you on why we were selected." Dew asked cautiously before casting a sideways glance at Jaune.

"Well, Oliviera prides her school on housing you four, which in her eyes are the most notable of teams that stand out among the rest. To her you are the pride of Shade, but don't let that go to your heads now." Ozpin answered causing NDGO to gush and swell with confidence and pride. "It's been a long time tradition that whenever this tradition aptly titled 'Colorful Diplomacy' occurs that one notable team from any academy in Vacuo is to come to Vale in order to peacefully live and work with a member of the Arc family. That's where you come in, Jaune. Last time around it was one of your older sisters that took part in this event and helped build trust and companionship with one of Vacuo's other huntsman academies, this time it's your turn." Ozpin finished directing the last part over at Jaune, who pointed a confused finger to himself wondering just what came next.

"Okay I'm pleased as punch to be a part of it then." Jaune answered and looked off to the side at the four girls who were all eying him with mild interest. "So what exactly do we do anyway? I'm completely in the dark about all of this, especially the fact that I'm some sort of Vacuo/Valean royalty."

"Well this year Oliviera and I had decided to mix it up a little. Your peace keeping project will simply be maintaining the care and upkeep of an old three story hostel here in Vale with team NDGO acting as maids and Jaune acting as chief host. You are to serve under him until the time is up, I'll remind you that these circumstances typically change each and every time and it will only be for one whole day no less. Furthermore this will help strengthen bonds between all of you as citizens of both Vale and Vacuo. Any questions?" Ozpin added with his usual impassive look as the team of NDGO looked on with mouths agape in utter shock.

  
Before the entirety of NDGO could scream their heads off at the 'reasoning' behind the assignment Nebula stood in front with an exasperated yet questioning look. "Headmaster…I-is there a reason we're being maids for this thing? I don't get why our headmaster set up such a thing for us to be a part of."

Ozpin merely adjusted his glasses before replying; "There is indeed several significant reasons behind this course of action, but to simply tell you would negate the point, my dear. Your headmistress wants you all to understand and discover the purpose all on your own. I'm afraid I cannot divulge any more, simply get ready to set out into town to begin. The address to the manor will be sent to your scrolls and the uniform packages are all waiting within your dorms." He instructed leaving Nebula to slump her head in defeat.

"Yes, Professor." The girls all glumly said in unison when Ozpin cast a look at Jaune and informed him to let his team know his whereabouts.

"Oh and have fun." The bespectacled sage added with a wry smile.

* * *

 

Later after they all had set up shop at the manor that stood somewhere in the middle of Vale, Jaune and NDGO had then donned their uniforms shortly after arriving and now stood in the messy parlor of the former hostel.

Jaune now wore a fashionable and fitting formal suit; a classy white long sleeve paired with sleek black pants and trendy formal black shoes. He had no tie on but his appearance gave off the 'playboy' vibe in spades. He failed to notice Gwen and Nebula biting into their white aprons with extremely anxious expressions. The two ladies even sported nosebleeds, while they tried to contain themselves their partners merely scoffed and sighed at their behavior.

Octavia clicked her tongue and turned her head to avoid looking in the same direction as her teammates, it was needless to say she was not very fond of Jaune Arc at the moment. The 'outfit' Ozpin forced them to wear contributed to her seething resentment of the boy, especially the fact that they have to serve under him for a whole day. 'If this tradition of cooperation between Arc family and prestigious huntresses is like this all the time then I'm glad it's more or less forgotten in time. I still can't believe I have to wear this!' She wanted to bite down into her apron but not in an amused way.

Dew however was rather indifferent about the guy, instead it was the attire she wore that she was annoyed with. Looking into the small parlor mirror nearby Dew grimaced at the sight of this ridiculous outfit; A French maid theme attire with lightly trimmed corset showing off cleavage accompanied with fishnet stockings and a rather short frilly skirt. The choker on her neck also felt unnecessary as did her high heel pumps. 'The sooner this day is over the better…!' She mentally grumbled.

Jaune finished observing himself and stood before the four girls, all of whom regained composure and stood attentive.

"So…what are your orders, host master?" Nebula asked awkwardly.

"Well I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do, but according to Ozpin the general idea is to run this place the entire day and keep it up to sparce. All five of us will have to do it together of course." He addressed with an air of professionalism and confidence that made Nebula and Gwen weak in the knees.

Both Dew and Octavia muttered; 'Oh brother.'

"Right then, let's do this." Jaune finalized when he gave each girl specific tasks to attend to at specific locations around the manor. Attendants were still coming in every now and then to book lodging for attending the Vytal festival, but there weren't that many fortunately.

To a certain pair of girls it was the perfect opportunity to catch their prey; one unsuspecting blonde boy waiting to greet people at the check-in desk.

**Nebula** -

About an hour into their group project the five had spread out among the floors of the manor, at the moment Nebula was keeping herself occupied while thinking of a way to charm Jaune into noticing her. Yes she did indeed find him attractive and gushed at the sight of him in his boyishly handsome demeanor. She honestly never felt that way about anybody before and her team did come across many infatuated male fans, but this was completely different in that it felt like love or perhaps destiny. Either way there was no harm in trying, but she did really hope he returned her advances.

She was dusting to top layers of book shelves somewhere in a small library on the second floor when she heard Jaune enter the room apparently to help her along. The purple haired leader of team NDGO grinned mischievously and proceeded ahead with her plan while Jaune busied himself walking around the room touching things up as he went.

"Oooohhh Jaune." She chirped out in an unusually girlish tone after she had adjusted her position on the ladder she was on.

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it ,Ne…bu….la…?" He trailed off when he had cast his eyes over to the side just in time to see Nebula's frilly short skirt ride up high enough that it bunched up above her buttocks allowing her to show that very ass to him. 'Light…purple…thong…' His mind trailed off and his jaw drooped at the sight.

Nebula's eyes lit up in stars in success of her plan; she was showing off her ass to him in an 'oop's gesture and he turned into a drooling observer. She wasn't normally flirtatious in any manner whatsoever, nor was she really girly, but Nebula made an exception in this case for the first and only person that made her heart flutter.

"U-hm…ahem…your uh…skirt…is riding up a bit, no?" He sputtered, much to her barely audible snickering, and walked over to her location. Nebula's face held a beat red flush when feeling his eyes hone in on her exposed under-area, but she failed to notice when her left high heeled foot missed a step on the ladder causing her to fall off! Her face now held the same look she had when she was tripped off the ballast in her tournament fight with team SSSN. The irony was not lost on her.

Jaune was immediately quick to action and made a mad dash over to the spot underneath her impending landing zone.

*Crashes!

"Hoofffh!! My…front…ugh." He felt the wind knock out of him when the athletic purpled haired huntress landed bottom first on his stomach. Nebula quickly shook off her daze and instead focused on her sitting position, deciding now to reward her hero by rolling forward so that she could press her bust up close to his chin.

'Well it's safe to say I did damage control rather efficiently. I just hope I didn't hurt him too much , my aura would've protected me anyway but it's always good to see a true gentleman act chivalrously. Especially when it's him….' Nebula mulled with a reddened face as she smothered her average C-cup breasts through her black cut-off corset against his face provocatively.

As soon as Jane regained visual focus and equilibrium he opened his eyes to look up into Nebula's olive green orbs and felt his heart strain painfully against his chest. 'She's…beautiful and she's smiling down at me Almost like some kind of Indigo themed angel.' He thought to himself with heated cheeks and weighed in on the suggestiveness of their physical position. Even he could figure out what this meant going by her smile, her bust, and that she saw no rush in removing herself from atop his body. He just wasn't sure how to respond since he never had this kind of experience before, typically he only read about these types of events in Mistralian manga comics. Nonetheless a beautiful girl was on top of him making his heart string itself and he only knew that his intuitive bodily instincts may do all the talking from here on out.

"Nebula..?" Jaune weakly uttered just before she leaned down to capture his lips in a succulent lock of lips. Jaune felt no need to reject her advance or push her off, instead he reacted by clasping his hands up on her arms.

No more words were spoken for Jaune let this proceed as per his bodily wants, Nebula now indulged herself in speaking her feelings in form of seduction with intent of having his heart.

After sucking and nibbling each other's lips like amorous school students Nebula eventually disconnected herself from his lips. Her mouth opened with an elated sigh of bliss followed by a giggle, she then peered down at his flushed face again before putting her own hands to her bust.

She peeled down her corset blouse to unveil her bra less C-cup breasts to him, his mouth watered at the sight and by instinct he felt the urge to grab each breast in his hands and suck on them like a baby. He heard Nebula giggle again and felt her gentle tanned hands softly stroke his mop of blonde hair.

"I think I get what's going through your head right now, cutie. Go ahead and have at them, I don't mind." She said further spiking his arousal levels to extremes. Nebula let out a small yelp when she felt the hard tipped protrusion of his bulge pressing up against one of her inner thighs.

Jaune hypnotically motioned his head forward to one of her breasts that his left hand was gently squeezing and fondling, Nebula was already mewling her contentment and he hadn't even started yet. Soon enough his lips were on the dark pink nipple of that particular breast lightly nibbling it into his mouth causing Nebula to excitedly growl even more. Her cheeks were glowing in red blush, afterward she brought her hands over to his head to grip his silky mop of golden hair as he continued. She looked back briefly and noticed the thick bulge in his pants sticking up like as though it were a rocket being held back by his pants poking up against her inner thighs. She was giddy enough to want to yank it out of its confines but first she wanted to savor in Jaune's treatment of her breasts.

"Uuufff! Aaaaghh…" She audibly moaned when she felt his lips alternate to the other breast where he softly sucked her nipple into his mouth, his hands kept busy squeezing both her orbs of flesh in tandem while he did. This further moistened the wet patch growing in her purple undergarment.

Then he started sucking harder as though he were a baby deprived of breast milk, this rattled Nebula in the most positively intense way that led her to grind her crotch against his abdomen.

Jaune took things one more step further and slithered his hand down from her breast to beneath her skirt where his fingers lid past the hem of her thong.

Nebula's breathing hitched and picked up the moment his finger bushed up against the top of her mound. Scant strands of purple pubic hair nestled between his fingers as they started stroking her sensitive mound slowly.

His fingers went lower pinched together at the nub of her clitoris. At the same time his sucks on her breasts intensified causing Nebula to audibly howl in ragged breaths. She then brought her left hand up to her mouth in the form of a fist and bit down on it to prevent further screaming, she couldn't help it but she didn't want anyone intruding on their moment.

Unfortunately that prayer went unheard since two pairs of female feet clad in high heels sounded nearby the door to this location. The door was ajar since Jaune had intended for only a brief visit, but it was open wide enough for two pairs of eyes to gaze through.

Around that time Jaune had then slid his two main fingers into the folds of Nebula's vulva setting her off!

"Hhhooaahh…!!!" She cried out in orgasmic bliss when the combination of Jaune's breast sucking and fingering had proved too much for her. Her back arched and her body fiercely undulated atop his torso.

"Oh. My. God." Dew uttered in utter shock when she beheld the sight of their leader and Jaune in such a state. Octavia was with her and bore the same stunned look her blonde friend held, except the redhead bitterly grit her teeth as if she had suffered a personal attack.

'Nebula…gggrrrhh!!!' Octavia inwardly growled her discontent and gripped the door-frame's edges so tight she fractured wood. Fortunately Nebula and Jaune were too engrossed in their intimacy to notice their watchful eyes, which was also unfortunate for the two girls about to witness more profound lovemaking take place.

"Jaune…! That…was…amazing!" Nebula breathed as she came down from her high and noticed her now damp thong still held Jaune's hand. She also saw that his covered erection still needed tending to; she looked back over to his heated face with a sweet smile. "Let's take care of that, shall we? I'd hate for you to ruin those fancy pants of yours, besides…"

She trailed off and stood up over him to slide her thong down and off her fishnet stocking clad legs. Jaune felt his erection throb painfully when eying the sight of her juicy appetizing pussy coming into view. "I want it in here." She added prying the lips of her vulva apart with two fingers from her right hand.

Part of him wanted to dive in and tongue out that glistening orifice to his heart's content, but one well-placed heel on his chest kept him pinned down preventing Jaune from doing so.

"Tsk tsk tsk, like I said earlier; I have other plans in mind and it requires your other 'sword', cutie." Nebula said waving her finger. She hunched over and pulled down his zipper freeing his hard throbbing cock from its confines. Her mouth watered at the sight of it and immediately she wanted it inside her mouth to slurp and suck on with the promised aftermath of spunk pouring down her throat, but she restrained herself for she knew where she wanted it inside of more.

She shifted to lower herself slowly down to where her bare sex now hovered above his member in a cowgirl position. With no ounce of hesitation she slumped herself down on Jaune's cock impaling her sensitive virgin pussy in one go! She yelped out loudly in pain after having her maidenhood claimed, like all well-trained huntresses their hymens were more or less 'lost' during training, but that didn't necessarily mean they weren't virgins.

At least Nebula Violet was no longer one. She bit her lip with two small streams of tears trailed down her face, Jaune raised himself so he could wrap his warm broad arms around her backside pulling her into a loving embrace.

Nebula instantly relaxed and melted into it after latching her arms around the back of his neck as they continued sucking each other's tongues and lips.

* * *

 

Outside the room however was another sight to behold…

Octavia had slumped back against the wall on the other side of the hallway with her left hand fondling one of her exposed B-cup breasts and another in between her inner thighs furiously pumping an index finger into her folds. Her frilly short skirt was undone and tossed aside and the top half of her cleavage showing outfit was hunched down to her waist. She had masturbating the moment Nebula pulled out Jaune's dick and mumbling various things to herself.

"Huff…lousy bastard…going for..huff…Nebula…when he…should go…for…aagghh!" Octavia hollered out in pleasured bliss before she finished her sentence.

Dew on the other hand simply looked on with profound interest; she hadn't stripped herself to masturbate like her friend. Instead she froze there watching it all like a voyeur with drool seeping out the corner of her lips. She simply had no idea but she couldn't tear herself away. It didn't stop her panties from getting wetter by the minute nor did it deter her from visualizing herself in Nebula's position for reasons she didn't understand just yet.

* * *

 

Back to Nebula Violet and Jaune; the two had gradually ceased making out to where their lips were barely touching, instead they had picked up on rocking against each other slowly. Nebula's hips soothingly gyrated in Jaune's lap with his meat snugly sheathed inside her snatch, it was a tight fit and to them it was an exquisite feeling.

She had been slamming herself onto his lap for the past several minutes with her arms up over her head letting her breasts bounce and jiggle in front of Jaune's face. He held onto her from the backside using only his left hand while using the other to steady his upright sitting position. Nebula's face scrunched up with intense pleasure as she rode him; her cheeks tinged red , her eyes half-lidded, and her mouth agape with hearty moans escaping from it constantly.

'So lovely…! I…want more of her…!' Jaune stressed with a lust addled mind leading him to shift his position and bring himself to tower over her. She let out another hearty moan as he asserted dominance and aligned herself to the position he now set themselves into. He hunched over her form as she curled down against the floor with her legs held high apart by his hands. The soles of her high heels caressed his shoulders as his hands firmly held her buttocks in place so that his erection didn't slip out.

Jaune looked into Nebula's smile and grinned right before he started jackhammering away at her cunt. Back and forth his hips repeatedly slammed into the tight velvety snatch of the NDGO leader, all the while Nebula kept saying his name in low highly aroused moans.

They continued on for several more minutes until Jaune started slowing his thrusts to long hard strokes, this lasted for only a few more jabs when he finally slammed into her cunt in hard stroke that followed up with a howl of release.

Nebula's eyes rolled up to her socket with her tongue lolling out as soon as he did; she felt her lover's phallus throb violently as it pumped rope after rope of thick cum into her teenage womb filling it up almost instantly. Her toes curled and her body went into spasm of orgasmic climax soon after he came inside her, Nebula felt her pussy muscles convulse and clinch wildly on his member as though it were desperate to milk him dry and boy did it do just that.

It was nearly a couple of minutes later when Jaune had finally finished cumming inside the violet haired huntress, he slumped back against the wall of the bookshelf letting his cock plop out of a cum filled cunt. Nebula laid sprawled on the floor with a completely sex-dazed expression that resembled a 'fucked crazy' kind of smile.

Even in that state Jaune admitted how lovely and cute she was and slumped back to relax into recuperation.

Little did he know that a certain redhead of the team, currently without her high heel pumps, snuck in while they recuperate. There were some notable juices that spritzed down her thighs clearly indicating she had just cum recently, but more importantly was her purpose in stealthily creeping up behind the Arc. Her face was inscrutable but you could tell it was a mix between a cute pout and a scowl, she had a dangerous look in her pale green eyes and it did not bode well to an unsuspecting Jaune.

'I'll show you, you blonde jerk! I'll show you who's really attractive and worth chasing after.' She mentally barked when she had aligned herself directly behind his prone form.

"Huh?" Jaune wondered when he heard a shuffling noise behind him, the next sight he saw was a flustered Octavia aiming the hilt of her sword at his head.

*Conk!

* * *

 

Jaune soon regained consciousness and found himself in a different, if not more stylish parlor, of the manor's second floor where he was seated on an exquisite red couch with…his hands cuffed to the arm rests. He was groggy in the cognitive sense and tried to take note of his surroundings where he heard two females voices talking.

"Just go along with this for me..!" Octavia uttered in a hushed voice while shaking an uncertain Dew by the shoulders.

"Octy. I get that you're trying to I dunno prove yourself, but don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Dew countered and brushed off her friend's hands. The redhead looked fidgety and anxious while casting constant glanes at jaune's form. It was then that it hit her; despite her abrasive attitude towards him Octavia actually...

"You like him too, don't you? You're just too stubborn and rough to admit it." Dew deduced causing her to go red across the face from embarrassment.

Octavia didn't say anything and that answer enough for Dew. The blond wind caster sighed and crossed her arms before looking off to the side at a supposedly unconscious Jaune with an uncertain flustered look in her eyes. "Fine, I'll go along with your little 'theatric', i-it's not that I like him or anything like that." Dew added with a bit of uncertainty in her tone during the last part. 

Octavia made a sly cheshire grin that said; 'Ah ha, sure.' 

"We'll do this only as 'fun', we're not lesbos with each other regardless of how many of our creepier fans perceive us as such." Dew commented remembering how annoyed she gets when the occasional shipping fan pairs her teammates off with one another.

Octavia grinned and thanked her by pulling her into a hug, that's when Jaune visibly awoke to see the two girls standing in front of him.

“W-What’s going on, you two? Why’d you kn-“ He was cut off from his sentence when Octavia silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips.

“Shush now, Master. We’ve just decided to entertain you now instead of simply just working. So sit back and let us maids take real good care of you.” Octavia stated in a sexily hushed voice as she hunched over to give him full view of her cleavage. ‘This’ll show you, jerk! I’ll convince you who can be sexual and alluring and with Dew’s help you’ll drool over me more than you did over Nebula…’ Octavia mused in aggressive thought and followed up with another. ‘…like you should’ve done first.’ She blushed when hearing her own thoughts and wondered just how much she adored the unknowing boy.

Dew simply stood beside with eyes shifting back and forth between them wondering just what she gotten herself into.

‘The things I do…’ She thought and a cast a quick glance at Jaune only to cast her eyes aside quickly when he had looked directly back at her. ‘…it could be fun though, I-I mean i-it’s not like I like him, right?’

Another quick glance back at him and she found herself absorbed into the blue depths of his eyes, she had already found her answer.

The two maid outfit wearing girls strutted before him sexily and begun their Maid 'services' for their master.

Octavia knelt before his open lap with her hands gently rubbing along his crotch. Once again Jaune felt a thick erection forming painfully within the confines of his pants. 

"Looks like master needs some dusting down there, I think these nice pants could use a nice rubdown to of course...freshen you up." Octavia sexily stated with half-lidded eyes that made her come off as a complete seductress. 

To Jaune the act was nothing short of kinky if not a little obvious, but he wasn't complaining and neither was his bulging manhood underneath her palms.

Dew however simply cradled his head against her bust, which he had to figure was a D-cup size, cooing soothingly to him as she held him there. Her hands eventually left his cranium to roam down all over his bare chest, he actually forgot that they had partially stripped before coming here.

The two stroked and massaged all over his body constantly feeling up with erection with both sets of hands, Dew had knelt down with Octavia a little while ago, the blonde and redhead felt up between his thighs causing him immense arousal and discomfort.

Eventually the two looked to each other and nodded as though giving an unseen signal. Jaune was breathing hard and brought his head up to see that the two sultry maids now stood up in front of him with their arms around each other.

He felt his heart pulse a little at the suggestiveness of what was to happen, going by how many hentai comics he’d read prior to this event.

Octavia felt her hands up around Dew’s elegant shoulders while Dew herself adjusted the top of her friends corset to peel down showing her B-cup size breasts. Octavia would confess she felt a little ashamed of her breast size, but ultimately worked past it and felt excited since Jaune eyed her exposed chest hungrily.

She then pulled her hands down from Dew’s shoulders to feel up her breasts and fondle them through her clothing attaining an echo of mewls from the sand-blonde. Quickly enough Octavia’s lips made contact with Dew’s chin kissing gently up to her clips where they exchanged an overly erotic exchange of lips and tongues.

This titillated Jaune like crazy and he liked what he was seeing, the girls did too, going by the sight of his eagerness to break free of the cuffs. They giggled and continued taking turns sucking in each other’s tongue with erotic sloppy gusto. It motivated them that Jaune was enjoying this, after all Octavia wanted him to see just how much more sexy and exciting she can be rather than Nebula. She was determined to prove it to him as well as make him suffer for choosing her first, at least in her mind she feels it’s a competition.

Both girl’s held each other’s heads as they passionately made out, they were getting so lost in the moment that they tumbled over each other on the floor continuing. Eventually Dew’s hands went to Octavia’s breasts fondling them and squeezing her nipples sending jolts up her body. Octavia meanwhile slithered her right hand beneath Dew’s skirt stroking her dampening crotch while they continued.

The air was filled with founds of two girls tasting and feeling each other up, it lasted for several more minutes until they broke off and essentially ripped the frilly maid skirts off each other. Jaune nearly had a nosebleed from the sight of each girl practically wearing nothing but their fishnet stockings and half of their corsets. Dew had quickly jumped out of her panties and flicked it at Jaune to land in his lap as Octavia did the same, but not without them blowing him kisses first.

Jaune’s stimulation took another peak upward when the girls lay down on the floor together arranging themselves so their hip-bones ground against each other. Dew was the upper part of their ‘scissoring’ arrangement and she held her position firmly grinding her mound against Octavia’s. Both pussies wrought with warm heated flesh rubbed and ground against each other causing Jaune to struggle ever more out of his binds in an attempt join in on the action. They didn’t do this to taunt him, but to excite him and boy ddi it.

Octavia’s upper body writhed and thrashed about on the floor as Dew continued swaying her cooch up against hers. Both females let a chain of mewls and moans escape their lips as their bodies became sweatier together.

This went on for several more minutes until Dew’s grooving motions picked up at a frenzied pace causing the redhead’s legs to jerk about along the floor. Suddenly her hips ceased their gyrations and both girls shuddered violently with mouths silently agape as they hit their orgasmic bliss together.  Their connection point of both pussies became a spritz of pussy juices as their hip-bones gnashed together rapidly in orgasm.

After they came off their high both girls were now in a frenzied state of lust with only thing in their eyes as t heir objective; Jaune.

“Enjoy the show, master.”  
 Octavia cooed and crawled on all fours seductively towards him. Dew mimicked her and chimed in as their reached the space of his crotch.

“I think he very much did, look at how angry that throbbing bulge looks. We should remedy it, don’t you agree?” Dew asked in a sultry with Octavia nodding in agreement. They leaned in to each other for one more erotic tongue play of a kiss before turning their attention back to Jaune’s barely restrained lust.

Dew’s hand came to his crotch and pulled down his zipper to whip out the Arc’s rock hard erection slicked in precum. He noticed the hungry look in her eyes and eagerly awaited their next action; Octavia took hat course of action by gently pushing her friend aside so that she could straddle Jaune’s waist.

“I’ve waiting for this and I can’t wait any longer!” She cried out with a hungry look in her eyes then turned back to Dew with an apologetic look. “Sorry, Dew, but I can’t wait! I’ll have my turn first.” Dew held a scowl and reluctantly nodded as her friend exerted her dominance over Jaune.

Wasting no time She hovered her snatch over his throbbing length and lowered herself onto it, breaching and bypassing her hymen in the process.

“Eeyagh!” She yelped after it happened and held firm for the pain to eventually pass. Jaune would’ve held onto her and comfort by pulling her into his arms to kiss, but the restraints made that impossible. Fortunately his mouth would soon be occupied by something else or rather someone else.

Dew brought herself up on the couch with her heels digging into the sofa so that she could hover her pantie-less crotch over Jaune’s face. She had a certain apprehensive look written on her own thaw a followed by a smile.

“I can’t wait either, blondie. I’ll move onto the next best thing, so put that tongue to use and eat me out.” She stated and propped herself to straddle his head letting her pussy smother his mouth until his tongue slithered up to dive right into it. She immediately started grinding her hips sensually as his lips suckled on her vulva with tongue eloquently worming around inside.

Octavia soon found her grove and held her hands firmly on his torso so that she could start bouncing herself on his dick. The feeling of him sheathed firmly inside her touching all the sensitive spots put her face into an aheago expression, she felt she made the right choice in being impatient and started humping.

Jaune groaned underneath Dew’ cunt as Octavia rode him unrivaled passion, her breasts jiggled with each undulating motion of her body against his. She absolutely adored and savored the feeling of him being sheathed inside, she wanted to last forever but was going to tap out any minute now. Thus she altered her movements to slow and strong rotations of her hips which caused Jaune no end of euphoria and pushed him even closer to letting loose.

Earlier he didn’t even think about the possible consequences of pumping Nebula full of baby batter and now worried about it. It seemed Octavia was keen on repeating that result and Jaune would’ve tried getting her off had he not drowned in the bliss these two gals pulled him into, he was too far gone to try any precautions and simply hoped for the best.

“Haagghh!!!” Octavia hollered out as her pussy clamped down hard on Jaune causing him to below a guttural howl underneath the confines of Dew’s pussy. His member once again throbbed and violently pumped load after load of spunk up into the redhead’s depth quickly filling to capacity. Octavia’s face scrunched up into one of extremely elated pleasure while he filled her up during her orgasm.

A few seconds later Dew let out an equally vocal growl of climax and clamped her thighs around Jaune’s head as she came all over his face. 

The knight’s tongue and mouth tasted the splendor of Dew Gale’s juices and waited till they rode out their orgasms.

The girls brought themselves to nestle beside Jaune in lovely romantic manner until the atmosphere was shattered by the sounds of a very angry female bursting into the room.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Gwen Darcy yelled out after she stomped her way into this particular room led by a disheveled and agitated looking Nebula. The violet haired girl barely appeared redressed in her maid outfit since she had hastened to track them down after witnessing Jaune being carried away. She had run into Gwen and informed her of their teammates carrying off their crush and proceeded to hunt them down, unfortunately it took a rather long while considering how large the manor was.

Both Dew and Octavia both looked slightly fearful as they had been caught red-handed by their two partners.

“Ehehehehe, hey you two.” Dew nervously greeted when the two glaring teammates came closer.

Gwen stomped up to them and scowled at the two with her arms crossed demanding an answer. “What do you have to say for yourselves? You two-“she turned around in mid-sentence and pointed at nebula a swell. “_and you all knew how I felt about him. What possessed you to seduce him behind my back like this?!” She shouted with tears stinging her eyes.

All three girls looked ashamed for a moment until Octavia stood and put a comforting side hug on Gwen’s unsuspecting form.

“Because Gwen…you’re not only the one that had a crush on this guy. I…did too, I just didn’t admit till just now.” Octavia answer truthfully until Nebula spoke up.

“I was open about it myself and took the initiative, but I honestly didn’t plan on you two sneaking him away so you could rape him.” Nebula contested with a stern glare.

“Well it goes without saying that pretty much all of us found ourselves drawn to Jaune, I myself don’t have a crush really, but now I…I sort of do…and I haven’t had my turn yet.” Dew addressed earning a puffy pout form Gwen. Octavia stood between them trying to mediate.

“Let’s just admit that we all like him, mkay? There’s no need to fight over this, we can all share him and I don’t see a reason not to.” She reasoned earning incredulous stares from her teammates as they contemplated her offer.

Gwen wanted to protest against the idea since she wanted Jaune for herself, but wasn’t deterred from competing with the girls.

 “Let’s try something fun, Gwen. I know he’ll like and I know you will too.” Dew reasoned as she and Octavia leaned near Gwen’s ears like shoulder angels.

Nebula was conflicted as well at having to share him because she truly did love him, but she was also determined to see this through and see what happens in the near future. She wasn’t about to be turned away now. She was in.

Dew smiled coyly at the prone restrained Jaune, she was in. Octavia licked around her lips and eyed his re-hardening tool with hunger and his face with love in her eyes. She was definitely in.

Gwen answered with action; by slowly removing the top of her corset and undoing her skirt. She was in too. “What’s this kinky idea you had?”

Seconds later Jaune’s restraints were undone and he was placed on his back with all four girls standing above him with nearly nothing but their stockings and chokers on with their sexy elegant feet placed just around his groin.

All four girls stood supportively beside Gwen as she trailed her stocking clad foot along Jaune’s groin down to his balls. That soft dainty foot trailed up his shaft with precision and glided up and down along it erotically. Jaune moaned underneath their hold as she continued, soon the rest of the girls joined in on her playful dominion over him by placing their soft elegant feet around hers feeling up his genitals.

Nebulas’ foot rubbed along his genital space next to Gwen’s while Dew and Octavia merely caressed theirs around his chest. Jaune was essentially getting a massage therapy lesson from team NDGO using their soft petite feet. It felt wonderful.

Later Gwen had sat down and placed both her feet around his shaft stroking it up and down causing him to moan out her name. After hearing that Gwen decided no more ‘footsie’ time and instead crawled up to him gently brushing aside the other girls as she lie on top with a cute loving face peering into this transfixed gaze.

She leaned in and pursed her lips on his savoring her first true kiss with the man she desired. 

Her teammates were all ‘awwww’ as their most innocent member proceeded to claim her man and lose her virginity.

After a minute or two of sensually sucking each other’s lips Gwen placed herself on her back with Jaune towering over her in missionary position.  The girls all lay on the sidelines watching this historic event with intrigue.

Soon Gwen’s face scrunched up in pain when Jaune lowered himself into her, her beautiful per face laden with dark curls appeared beautiful to him when looked into it waiting for the pain to subside for her. Like Nebula and nearly the rest of team NDGO they had virtually lost their hymens during rigorous training, but still felt enough when they officially lose their virginities. Gwen Darcy was no exception.

After settling for a moment Jaune started pumping his hips back and forth into her tightness, Gwen’s hands tightened their grips along his shoulders as she started moaning. Her breasts were a C-cup size and they tussled along with their movements as Jaune humped himself up against her lithe body.

She was sweet in both personality and appearance and Jaune honestly found her adorable, but then again he also found Nebula lovely and Dew vexing as he did with Octavia being wild. They were all special and unique in their own ways and yet somehow held the preference of him as a lover. He dint know whether to count himself lucky or in trouble for being unable to choose any single of them.

Or maybe they made that choice for him by choosing him solely for all of them.

He chose all four of them, whether or not the girls will make a firm relationship with him after this is still unknown.

Jaune had then stood up on his feet pulling Gwen with him to hold up with his hand firmly secured on her ass. Her perfectly dainty feet dangled off his sides as he continued thrusting forth into her sensitive quirm. She held onto him for dear life and reveled in the euphoria he brought her, his dick fit perfectly inside her as though it was meant to be. Her black curls tussled along as she arched her back allowing her breasts to scrape up against his board chest.

She cried out his name while he delivered a rapid succession of hard thrusts into her core.

They went on for several more minutes until they both approached their ends, meanwhile the other three girls sat on the couch stroking themselves out to the scene eagerly waiting their turn.

Before long Gwen chirped out with almighty scream as her body writhed in Jaune’s grasp one final time. Jaune felt that familiar sensation again, the one where a girls’ vaginal muscles contracted on his tool in wild convulsions. He bellowed a low growl and held her hips firmly against his hips as he let out another heavy load of cum into the fertile depths of another teenage huntress.

After cumming for nearly an entire minute inside Gwen, Jaune pulled out with a messy coated phallus which still retained its rigidity.

Instantly the other three girls, who had watched and pleasured themselves over witnessing the most recent visual of intercourse, dove in on him thus kick starting their group effort.

Soft hearty moans and murmurs were heard amongst the sounds of lips kissing and sucking on a sensitive fleshy appendage. Jaune sat back atop the window seat of the parlor with Nebula and Octavia slurping their lips and tongues together erotically along the shaft of his cock.

Dew sat atop beside Jaune with her hands on his cheeks and lips firmly sealed with his sucking on his tongue with intense fervor. Nebula’s violet head was in their center slurping at the tip energetically while the other two slobbered their lips and tongues over the sides of the shaft, it was fortunate Jaune had such a high endurance otherwise he wouldn’t be fully exhilarate each of the girls.

His cock pulsed and he moaned inside Dew’s mouth as it pumped out ropes of sperm like a geyser. The girls were at the front of it all allowing their faces and outstretched tongues to catch all of it. Each of their beautiful faces were all lathered in his semen and they wasted no time ingesting the globs that were in their mouths and licking it off one another.

They soon transitioned that ‘cleaning’ process into a three-way tongue-fest that exchanged globs of Jaune’s sperm between themselves. To Jaune it was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen and he watched with gusto. Dew had her scroll out recording every bit of it to use later for ‘fun’ reason.

After witnessing that overtly erotic sight of three girls sharing his cum he not only regained immediate rejuvenated hardness but also beheld the sight of each girl laying back provocatively before him in various alluring poses. Dew got up from her position and lay down with them with her legs spread wide invitingly. It was obvious what they wanted and each girl wanted him very badly.

Getting up with his rigid erection standing Jaune bore down on team NDGO…

**Nebula and Dew** \- The leader of the team, now entirely naked save for the fishnet stockings and choker, laid sprawled on the floor with Jaune bearing down on her with his cock touching the juicy folds of her cunt. Dew hunched herself over her face grinding her hips along her leader’s head until she felt a tongue slither its limy way into her pussy. With a soft fleshy plop Jaune sheathed himself all the way inside Nebula’s snatch and started pumping his hips. He leaned forward and found Dew’s lips eagerly sucking on his own with her hands locked behind his neck as he jutted against Nebula.

While he busied himself with the two of them, Octavia and Gwen warmed themselves up for him by grinding their pussies together in another scissoring position, this time with Octvaia on top.

Minute passed and Jaune had continued shoving his length into the sensitive flesh of Nebula violet, she was already nearing her end when Jaune furiously rubbed her clit with a free left hand setting her off. That did it for him; her pussy once again clenched and milked his tool desperately while she hollered out in orgasm underneath Dew’s pussy. Jaune felt her contract and convulse wildly on his meat thus causing him to reach his apex too, his hips violently undulated against hers pumping thick payloads of sperm deep into her womanly depths filling her up for the second time today. After nearly a minute of nonstop cumming he withdrew from her leaving dribbling amounts of white goo to seep from her freshly fucked hole.

Dew dismounted from Nebula’s dazed face and placed herself between her legs while wriggling her rump at Jaune. His white aura had once again rejuvenated his body thus recharging his stamina and re-hardening his length as she enticed him with her rump.

Jaune was never more thankful for this aura’s unique healing properties than he was no, but even he could tell it had a limit. After fucking the rest of the girls he knew he’d probably be out of commission for the rest of the day. He placed himself behind the wind caster’s ass as she started kissing and licking along cum coated folds of her leader. With another fleshy plop Jaune thrust himself into Dew’s overly sensitive and surprisingly tight cunt.

She moaned into Nebula’s lap while she busied herself with scooping up excess cum into her mouth. Jaune began his work and lovingly held onto her ample butt cheeks while he did so.

 Eventually Dew ceased eating out Nebula entirely and stood propped on all fours as Jaune reamed her pussy. He rampantly pounded into her pussy hitting her sensitive spots and making her melt for him, her sandy brown hair was a mess and hung over her left shoulder exotically with her breasts jiggling back and forth.

It didn’t take long after another secession of hard thrusts to make her cry out his name when her orgasm tided over her body just as Jaune’s did his. His cock throbbed and into her fertile womb poured more helpings of Jaune’s gooey essence. He felt it pump and pump until she was spent with some of it seeping out her opening.

Dew collapsed in a sex dazed state right beside Nebula who held a similar expression.

He felt his white aura shine again once more rejuvenating his phallus to life, but he felt pained doing so. He had cum so many times in one day that he felt the next couple of times were be it for him. Jaune turned his head and saw Gwen and Octavia prowling over to him with hungry looks in their eyes.

**Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember** -

The two girls rubbed all over his torso up to his chest and face, kissing here and there as they went along. Eventually each girl had one hand gripping his sausage to stroke it up and down as though warming him up like they did each other just a moment ago. Jaune growled in arousal as he took turns between sucking on Gwen’s tongue then switching to Octavia’s. They took turns kissing the blonde and eventually all three met in the middle for one big three-way lip-lock.

Once deciding that he was warmed up enough they broke off and got into a sixty0nine position with Gwen on top and Octavia on the bottom, both girls eagerly awaited Jaune to plow with their holes or their mouths or rather both.

He got behind Gwen and held onto her butt cheeks once gain before sliding his pole in the pussy yet again. She squealed at the contact and quickly deigned to lower her head and eat out Octavia’s cum filled pussy. The redhead audibly groaned loudly underneath and eyed the sight of Jaune’s throbbing member sliding into her partner’s snatch, it made her moth water. Octavia raised her head up enough so that she could lick the nub of her clit further stimulating her and increasing the volume of the moans coming from between her own thighs.

Jaune continued pumping at a gradual pace with his balls slapping against Gwen’s inner thighs and Octavia’s forehead.

This went on for several more minutes, Octavia’s moans got louder the more Gwen sucked out cum from her cunt and Gwen herself felt her end approaching already due to her partner sucking on her clit.

“Ah! Aagh uauah!!!” The raven haired knife thrower tensed up and felt her pussy clench down yet again on Jaune’s tool earning another helping of sperm being delivered into her depths. Octavia felt like she heard the ‘glug, glug, glug’ sounds from Jaune cumming into Gwen. ‘He must be pumping a lot into her, she’s sure to get pregnant now.’ She thought to herself when Jaune suddenly pulled out his still cumming cock and tapped Octavia’s mouth with it prompting her to open wide.

It went inside her mouth while still cumming enabling her to taste suck down the precious baby making ooze. After a few more seconds he retracted from her lips leaving the redhead with a cum coated pair of lips before rotating to the other end ready to plow her.

He was still hard, but on his last legs in regards to stamina and cum reservoirs. He was going to finish off with Octavia’s snatch and Gwen’s mouth, and Gwen looked eager to taste despite her nearly unconscious state after being fucked silly.

With another plop Jaune embedded himself into Octavia’s pussy for the second time today and wasted no time at all hammering away at it. This caused to her howl in bliss as he went on, suddenly Gwen sat upright lowering her cum splattered nether region down onto Octavia’s face.

“It’s your turn to eat up.” She stated in husky tone before licking around her lips like a vixen. Octavia obeyed and went to town licking around Gwen’s cum coated snatch occasionally scooping some down into her mouth like she did with her.

Gwen enjoyed the sensation of being eaten out and enjoyed even more the sight of Jaune pounding away at her. She smiled sweetly and leaned forward to capture his face in another steamy lip-lock while he hammered away.

He continued on for minutes on end and was now approaching his climax, Gwen noticed this and decided to help by bringing her left hand down to furiously stroke Octavia’s pussy. This of course caused her to scream underneath Gwen’s cunt while also causing her body to writhe uncontrollably underneath as her pussy muscles once again milked Jaune of all his ‘milk’. He craned his back and when he felt the repeat sensation of a woman’s snatch squeezing his dick for all its contents, which he happily delivered in thick portions splashing into the redhead’s fertile depths.

His cock throbbed and throbbed pumping the last payloads of sperm into Octavia Ember, of course Gwen quickly yanked out his penis and sucked on it promptly while he was still cumming. Plenty of the goo spewed inside her mouth as planned until Jaune ran out of steam and fell back onto the floor.

Once they had all been satisfied, or in their opinion taken around Remnant, they all curled up beside the unconscious Blonde knight affectionately stroking his chest…and eventually stroking their own bellies.

* * *

 

After they had eventually regained energy to walk around they all sat down together at a lunch deciding what the next course of action will be. Of course all the girls wanted Jaune solely as their own boyfriend and despite agreeing to share him among the group, had decided to wait until after the Vytal festival to make a choice on whether he’d choose only one of them. Though in each one of their own minds they instinctively felt that Jaune couldn't single anyone of them out, thus making the possibility of being a four-girl boyfriend all the more plausible.

The rest of the day was met with the usual caretaking around the hostel which they had been behind on in lue of all the sexual hijinks that happened between them. Fortunately business is slow since the manor isn’t too well known for tourists, so they had peaceful moments away from work so that Jaune got more and more familiar with the girls.

The day went by in a flash and they soon enough found themselves back inside Ozpin’s office signing off on their ‘peace building’ project.

They all stood together with pleasant smiles on their faces waiting for Ozpin’s send off.

“I’m glad to see you five look so well…radiant. I can only assume you successfully cooperated and found the true strength in diplomatic unions among individuals of rival kingdoms.” Ozpin stated propping a curious eyebrow as he analyzed them all.

“You’re all free to return to your original dorms.” He added until Nebula and Jaune stepped forward to say something.

“W-wait, professor. Do…you think you can maybe put us together more? In off-post missions I mean, or whatever other ‘diplomatic’ projects you might’ve had in mind.” Jaune pleaded earning a smirk from Ozpin.

“What brought about this change, mister Arc? Have you five bonded so well that you seek more exclusive time together?” Ozpin questioned causing them all to stir uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Well you stated it was an important tradition and all that, we figured there’d be more than one day to team build even in light of the Vytal festival. Like Jaune said; do you think you could just put us all up together for assignments around the school or something?” Nebula asked trying to shirk off suspicion.

Ozpin chuckled silently to himself. “I’ll see what I can do if that truly is what you all want.”

They all nodded.

“Very well, I don’t have anything for you at the moment, but I will find something for you all to do together soon. Updates will be sent to your scrolls once I have something, but for right now just go and relax together. I’m sure you’re all plenty tired from running that manor.” Ozpin concluded and was met with grateful nods and thanks before they departed the office. He didn’t fail to notice that just before the doors closed he saw each girl placing hand all over Jaune’s arms.

Once Ozpin sat down he called up the holoscreen of the shadowy figure belonging to ‘Oliviera’.

“Ozpin, must you really indulge them like that. What if all that privacy you give them hinders their performance in the tournament?” A female’s voice spoke from the other end.

“Oh I believe we may have something else to think deeply about in regards to those children, Olive. If I am correct in my hunch about them then I must ask you;-“

“What are the rights and benefits the Royal Arc family have that pertain to marriages between one man and multiple women?”

End of chapter (To be continued)

Next chapter-  **Colorful Polygamy**

 

AN: Speaking of RWBY sharing-important news- Option B won in a landslide, thus Jaune will go the obvious route and work to be a superdad. Pyrrha’s inclusion was a given, that was never in question, but more importantly is that RWBY sharing epilogue will connect to ‘Seven Sisterly Heavens’. Jaune will have to go to them for support for the incoming offspring, naturally things take a turn for the naughty with seven  brocon sisters and a widowed milf deciding how Jaune will function as a father and husband. It will have a continuation of course, as is listed above, but I need to move on to other chapter segments before any conclusions are written. This one was more smut then build-up and romance mostly because NDGO aren’t fleshed out as characters with dialogue, that made it difficult but I hoped I pulled it off. Also letting you all know I updated the Chapter update list, take a look below and feel free to offer any input. Please leave any reviews, thoughts, comments, etc, etc.

 

**Chapter 22)After Colorful Diplomacy due to demand)Glynda's special projec** t-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to  **GoodWitch series)** (fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

**Nightclub Reunion- Jaune/Raven/Yang-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)**

**Crystalline Love- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Glacia(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)**

**Minty Chip Flavor-Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)**

**Chapter 24)Cinder and her Conquerer part two** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** \- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Chapter 23)Scantily fashionable** -  _Jaune/Coco-_ (Vanilla, femdom, lingerie, pseudo-public,vaginal, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl)

**Chapter 24)Redheaded romance** \- Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercural sex, breast play)

**RWBY Sharing Epilogue-**  Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)

**C'mon, Carolina!** \- Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands** -Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline** -Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knigh** t- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to  ** _Sensational Synthetic_** )(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Sunstrewn feathers** - _(Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to **Ravenmore** -(_Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal

**Roses in Bloom** \- (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens** \- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters- **Canon to RWBY Sharing** )-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My fair Maiden** \- Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Faunus Frenzy** \- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch** -Jaune/Glynda-Canon to  ** _Goodwitch_**  series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-**  Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin** \- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

 


	22. Scantily Fabulous(Jaune/Coco Adel)

 

**Knight and his maidens**

Chapter Twenty-two- Scantily Fabulous

By Azure megacyber

(This chapter is currently NON-CANON with earlier chapters)

 

 

This girl was one of the upper classmen and a very notable one at that; she was poised, stylish, cool headed, fearless, and most importantly fashionable. Coco Adel was quite a girl, she didn't take ‘no’ for an answer and when she saw something she wanted she aimed to get it. Not to mention the fact that she wields a bad ass chain gun in the form of a handbag, that in itself made her a combination of intimidating and sexy. Why she wanted anything to do with me to begin with was curious enough, but this fashioned gunner gal definitively vexed me in certain ways no other girl had.

 

* * *

 

Standing against the frame of the hallway door of the science and history classroom apparently unseen was Coco Adel contemplating maiming a fellow student. Right now she was seeing Velvet getting harassed yet again by Cardin and his cronies for simply being a Faunus, probably because they were just the school A-holes or maybe it was because White Fang was giving her kind a really bad name with all the anti-human terrorism. Either way it didn’t excuse the bullshit these clowns were giving her friend.

Even though Coco wanted to casually walk into that classroom, bash his head in with her heavy handbag, and drive a very sharp thick heel into his crotch painfully, she had to hold herself in check if only for Velvet’s sake. Not only did the meek shutterbug not want to make a spectacle of things, but she also wanted to settle this without making her kind out to be violent animals.

‘I can respect a peaceful resolution and all that jazz, but really now these jerks deserve a beating.’ Coco mulled with narrowed eyes and removed herself from the door frame ready to rush and knock some heads around, but to her surprise a certain tall blonde wearing a hoodie walked past her and brushed past Velvet so he could roughly grab Cardin by the collar without fear.

!

“What the-?! What’s your deal, Arc!? I left you alone!” Cardin growled. Jaune didn’t let up his hold and simply leered with piercing blue eyes. Cardin’s entourage were about to intervene and start with a scuffle and Velvet was about to protest this engagement until-

Jaune let go.

Much to his surprise amongst the looks of incredulity his cronies were giving, Cardin pulled himself together and gave a scathing questionable glare at the blonde.

“Cardin…what are you doing?” He simply asked with a calm yet condescending tone. The bigger oaf was about to fumble his retort until Jaune beat him to it. “Being the cliché school jerk, right got it, but come off it already. You’re supposed to be a huntsman; prestigious, elite, defender of people. Last I checked that includes all people; human and Faunus.”

Cardin was about to retort yet simply grit his teeth in frustration as Jaune proved his point. “T-they…! In the third crusade my great grandfather was killed in the battle against their kind.” He struggled to explain but Jaune simply shook his head whilst Velvet and Coco watched in interest.

“So were some Arcs, Cardin.” Jaune answered surprising the boys and even more so Velvet. “That doesn’t excuse your crud in the least, it was a war that had casualties on both ends and we’re trying to be better people than those of that time. Does she…” Jaune then gestured to Velvet behind him with his thumb. “…seem like such a horrible human hating person to you?”

Cardin and his boys eased up and averted their eyes in growing shame of themselves, Cardin especially seeing as how he made such a frown.

“Honestly I didn’t think that needed to be said in the first place, you four are supposed to be a bit more mature and better than that. Velvet here is an upper classman who, from what I hear, is very skilled at martial arts combat. She could’ve easily mopped the floor with all four of you if she had wanted to.” Jaune went on and caused a collective look of shock from the guys, who then eyed Velvet for confirmation. She nodded with a shy smile. “The fact that she didn’t, which you should appreciate by the way, is because she wanted to settle this crap with you guys without resorting to violence. She’s the better person in all of this and you acted like idiots.”

Team CRDL slumped their shoulders with the reality that hit them hard in the face, for a moment they didn’t say anything until Cardin raised his head to meet the eyes of Jaune and Velvet. “You…got us there, Arc. We really…made asses of ourselves, haven’t we?”

‘That’s putting it mildly.’ Coco thought with a scornful eye.

“We get it now, we’re not going to be acting like idiots anymore to either of you or to any Faunus in school.” Cardin stated with utmost honesty and his team nodded in agreement with him. “I think what we need to do is focus on our training instead, we’re…sorry.”

All of team CRDL had gathered themselves and begun to exit the classroom, each one genuinely apologizing to Velvet as they passed her by. Coco removed herself from the doorframe and stood just outside of it and unnoticed by all of them, her original plan may have been to intervene against Velvet’s wishes and beat up the bullies, but now that’s changed with Jaune’s resolution to the problem. The fashionetta was deeply impressed with the boy’s maturity and professionalism at resolving the conflict and thus her interest and curiosity in him grew.

The meek bunny gal nodded with sincere appreciation at each of them until they left the classroom, she then stood frozen in stupor at what her lower classman had just accomplished and looked at him in amazement.

“Jaune…t-that was…fantastic!” She pumped excitedly in newfound adoration for the guy, by the time team CRDL left the room Coco peered back into it from the side of the door frame analyzing Jaune and Velvet.

“Ah don’t worry about it, they just needed setting straight. I figured that would be better instead of just wailing on them.” Jaune said back in modesty with a sheepish smile.  Velvet was simply gushing at this point, this made Coco smirk wondering if her friend will have it out for the blonde doofus.

“So no disrespect or anything, but uh…can I touch your ears? I always wanted to feel their softness.” Jaune added with a light chuckle, Velvet immediately nodded and leaned her head forth to with her floppy ears bushed up against his chin.

“Yes you certainly may.” She squeaked cutely.   

Jaune grinned like a dork and gently stroked her long fuzzy ears with mirthful delight marveling at their softness. He did this without noticing that Velvet was red in the face for how positive the feeling was. She even rapidly patted her right foot against the ground while he did it.

Coco was in the background struggling to stifle her laughter from getting her noticed, but she still chuckled heartily under her breath while watching her friend squirm underneath the younger student’s fingertips.

‘My my, from being serious and sincere with a bully just moments ago to enjoying himself like a child by simply touching fuzzy ears. Mister Arc is certainly more than he seems alright…maybe I should look further into him.’ She mulled planning something to repay him for the invaluable service he had for the bunny girl. Normally she would’ve pummeled team CRDL or have Yatsuhashi do it, but was glad a peaceful alternative was met nonetheless.

‘First things first though, that fashion sense of his sorely needs fixing.’ She added observing him and his attire with disapproval. She smirked to herself and causally sashayed into the room with clicking heels that snapped a blushing Velvet out of her ear pleasure reverie.

“Ah! Coco! How long have you been there?” Velvet yelped in surprise and took her ears away from a frowning Jaune.

‘Aww…I wanted to keep feeling them up.’ He mused and turned his attention to the leader of team CFVY, who apparently took off her shades so that she could directly lock eyes onto him.

“I’ve watched the whole scene, Velv. Honestly I was literally two seconds away from clobbering those guys and sending them to the infirmary, but thanks to your shining knight here that was no longer the case.” She explained causing velvet to blush and Jaune to nervously scratch back of his head.

“O-oh he’s not..! I mean- he was just doing something great is all, Coco. T-that’s all…!” Velvet stammered to explain making Coco chuckle.

“If you’re so sure, then there should be no problem if I take him on a shopping spree with me.” Coco declared earning surprised looks from the two of them.

“Wait what?” Velvet asked with a pouty face. Jaune simply looked confused and added “What she said.”

Coco then walked up close to Jaune and scanned his entire form, Jaune being a little unnerved shifted his eyes to Velvet for answers, but the meek Faunus gal simply fidgeted her fingers with her red face out of sight. Coco hummed when she finished her appraisal of him and then craned his head up by the chin when she was about to speak.

“I think I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you, kiddo.” She said earning an outraged look from Velvet and bewildered ‘derp’ face from Jaune.

“Coco?!”

“Relax, Velv. I meant that I want to help him guy stylize his clothing better, that’s all.” Coco explained resulting in Velvet relaxing if only slightly. The cute Faunus retained a disapproving look held at her teammate.

“Wait, you to what? I think my clothes are just fi- hmpf!” Jaune was cut off from finishing his entce when Coco pressed a finger to his lips.

“First off, your choice of clothes is kind of atrocious. As a fashion themed heavy gunner I’m actually offended by your casual approach on it. Secondly, consider this a token of my appreciation with happened earlier. Velvet has always been harassed by those guys and she didn’t want us getting involved, and by getting involved I mean all of team CFVY beating the ever loving shit out of them. You saved us the trouble and spared her the indignity that happening.” She said letting Jaune shrug in modesty until she continued. “Lastly, it’s no trouble at all to me since y’,know I’m rich and I’d like to do this for a swell guy like yourself. So…what do ya say to that, Jaune?” She finished with her face up close to his. Jaune was red in the cheeks at being in such close contact with such an attractive girl.

“I’d say that’s…swell?” He answered though uncertain, but also not wanting to be rude by rejecting her offer.

“Perfect! Not like I’d let you say ‘no’ in the first place, but still great anyway. Let’s move along then, you’re my bitch now.” Coco joyously declared and moved her hand from Jaune’s chin to his collar to tug him along with her as they left the classroom. “I’ll say you back at the dorm when I get back, Velvet. I’m gonna be busy today.” She called out to Velvet as they traveled the hallway away from the classroom.

Velvet simply stood there looking frazzled and uncertain what to do with herself, seconds passed until she puffed up and straightened up her face into a determined one ready for challenge.

* * *

                                                                         

They took a Bullhorn into the more luxurious district of Vale where there were expensive shops and eatery galore. Jaune was wowed when he marveled at all the stylishly designed buildings and stores around him, Coco simply smirked at his child-like wonder. They trotted down the shopping district till they reached a certain three story building elaborately designed in crimson and gold metals called; “Red Roses and Blue Bullets”.

“Wow…do they sell weapons here too or is that just for creativity?” He asked looking to his side at her, from that angle he had to admit she was quite a looker. She had her sunglasses off the entire time and he couldn’t help but feel entranced by those chocolate eyes of hers, Coco Adel was indeed very beautiful.

“No they sell firearms too, of course you need a huntsman permit from your combat school to buy them though. I stop by for Dust supplies and ammunition refills, but I stay for the selections and sales in designer clothing.” She answered then shifted her face back to him and noticed he was eying her the entire time. She struggled not to blush, despite feeling a little strange having this particular fellow stare at her, and simply smirked before pulling him with her inside the store.

Once inside Coco left no decision up to Jaune while she pulled him around the grandiose store piling various articles of clothing and matching sets upon him believing each one to be the perfect match. Jaune lightly chuckled to himself as Coco was busy burying him in a pile of trendy new clothes to match his ‘style’ as she called it.

He personally believed he had no style per se, but he was very much open to the idea of mixing it up. Especially since Coco was paying for all of it, Jaune did not have remotely enough money to purchase all of this.

“Jaaauunneee….come in here and try this on.” Coco called out to him in a sing-song voice from the front of the fitting room stalls. He tumbled over in her direction struggling to hold the pile of expensive clothing in his arms without letting his balance break under the weight. “Now.”

“Right…ungh…just lemme…wobble over there…!” Jaune stammered to say through the thick of the clothing. ‘Weight…too much…feel spine…being crushed!’

Once he got there and set down the stockpile on a fancy burgundy bench Coco pulled a certain set from it and shoved it into Jaune’s arms playfully before pushing him into the large fitting room stall behind him. The space of the fitting room was that of a small room and one of the walls was a glass screen with a burgundy curtain draped over it. From the other side of it you could see the other people in the store and if you had wanted to they could see you too. Coco always wondered just what was the reason for that, but she paid it no mind except for maybe a naughty idea to use later.

The door closed and out came Jaune dressed in a trendy long red trench coat with his bare chest shown underneath, his pants were long khaki colored cargo pants with dark tennis shoes.

“Hmmm, not quite the ‘Devil may care’ appeal, plus blonde hair and red clothing don’t work for you.” Coco surmised after evaluating his ensemble. She grabbed another set and pushed him in again forcing to change clothing on the fly.

This time he came out in something more modern and stylish such as a dark leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and fitting dark leather pants. The next time it was something more regal and in tune with his ‘knightly’ image; light blue and white clothing finely wrapped underneath a light armor ensemble accessorized with a flowing dark blue cape. This won Coco’s approval since it fit him in the stylish sense. The set after that was a dark blue tunic with stylish black pants and leather straps around his arms accessorized with a leather holster on his back that was meant to wield a large sword. Coco shook her head at that one since Jaune didn’t wield any large weaponry and pushed him into the stall again with another set of pricey clothing, this repeated two dozen more times until finally a worn out Jaune came back out in his trademark hoodie and jeans holding the most recent clothing change in his arms.

“I need a break, changing outfits this many times in a row wears down the spirit.” He stated in a strained breath. Coco merely giggled in amusement and nodded. He took a seat down somewhere on the fine burgundy crushed velvet bench with Coco sitting beside him analyzing the ‘yes’ pile and the ‘no’ pile.

“Y’know, you’d think having the experience of shopping with seven sisters would’ve prepared you for this, but boy was I wrong. I’m still kind of drained both mentally and spiritually.” Jaune commented earning a snicker from Coco.

“Oh don’t be a baby, you actually lasted a lot longer than I thought. Normally I’d bring one of my team members but each of them has their own gripes about shopping with me. Yasuhashi’s stature always intimates the shop owners and he also can’t fit in the stalls here, Fox is blind to a certain level so he can’t see or appreciate the designs of any of these clothes, and Velvet gets too embarrassed when I dress her up in more feminine clothing that shows off more skin.  Normally by this point they would’ve all escaped from me, but you hung in there and for that I’m grateful.” Coco explained making Jaune feel a little embarrassed at having the gall to complain. ‘You lasting this long is just another ‘A plus’ to add to your guy score, Jaune.’

 “Thanks…for all of this, I mean it.” Jaune said with a sincere tone. Coco then turned her head and removed her shades so she could talk to him face to face.

“Y’know, I actually want to know about you. This whole shopping for clothes thing was so that I could get you alone and get to know you a little better, because honestly you have me curious.” She confessed with utmost seriousness. Jaune fidgeted nervously a little until he straightened and looked her in straight in the eye.

“Okay, what do ya want to know? I’m an open book so feel free to ask any questions.” He offered.

“Have you lost your virginity yet?” She bluntly asked making him sputter and stumble. He heard her laughing heartily at his reaction until he picked himself up. “I’m just kidding so relax, I’m not getting that personal…yet. I just wanted to know a little about the mystery of Jaune Arc.”

Jaune collected himself and began with a shrug. “Heh, no real mystery here. I’m just a guy with self-esteem issues seeking to prove himself because of my family lineage, it started with me coming to Beacon and being in way over my head. Between having friends and teammates who were all much much stronger than me I often feel way out of their league, so I persevere with working for what I want. Whether it is training, slaying Grimm, or just trying to remember certain things for an upcoming test in class, I’m there as the unimpressive nobody that strives to keep up. I’m blonde, tall, and have no talent in combat, and even less luck with women in general, but like I said; I persevere and fight on.” He finished leaving a somewhat transfixed Coco sitting there with an unreadable look.

“Hmmm, I see. Well that’s you in a nutshell, huh? I think I got a clear picture of you now, but do me a favor and wait right here. I’ll be back.” Coco said receiving a friendly nod from Jaune as she stood up and left the fitting room space.

‘He’s certainly something…not a lot of huntsman are as convicted as that guy on where he stands in the world, but I feel like he’s just like me in  a way.’ She thought to herself as she quickly rummaged through certain articles of clothing and…lingerie in the intimates section of the store. ‘I had people tell me I was out of place for entertaining the thought of becoming a huntress, from back when I was simply being the heir of a luxury clothing/gun store chain, for a while I actually believed them. It was just a destiny of being some boss in the company for me, but I didn’t buy into that. I thought that if I could do it if I…persevered. Then one day a random rabble of Grimm attacked the district after a nearby battle on the borders of the city led them inside, people were under attack and I wasn’t going to wait around doing nothing. Grabbing something, well anything, from the nearest gun shelf I had a chain gun in my hands letting me rip those Grimm to shreds before they could do major damage. When the smoke cleared I was in awe, not only did I just take action and proved myself I had also heard people cheer me on as their savior. That’s when I knew what I wanted to-no what I was meant to do! I defied odds and became an elite huntress that didn’t take ‘no you can’t’ as an answer!’ Coco finished recollecting and looked back over to the fitting room space where she saw Jaune holding up a pair of stylish jackets to decide between. 

‘That’s why I know in my heart that he’s just like me and that we click together.’ She added to herself and turned her eyes back to the specific collection of scandalous garments in her arms. ‘It’s why I want to prove it to him.’

She gathered up what she selected and went back to where Jaune was, his attention was suddenly on her when she tossed a cute wink his way before proceeding into the stall to change.

“So I guess it’s your turn to try out clothes and have me critique them, right?” Jaune guessed unsure if that was the plan, in a way it was but not how he imagined it.

“You could say that, I’ll really be relying on your input, Jaune.” She called out from behind the stall door.

“Can do.” He replied and several minutes passed until Coco opened the door with a question.

“Tell me, Jaune; how does this look?” She asked making him look her way.

That moment changed when Coco came out of the fitting room wearing something that made Jaune’s jaw drop; it was a short high cut cocoa colored dress that really highlighted her curves. Its slitted bottom showcased her elegant beautiful thighs and the top half was low cut displaying a bit of her cleavage, it was held together by thin spaghetti straps over the back of her neck. The smooth flawless skin of her bare back was exposed to him making both heart beat faster and the erection in his pants grow thicker. Jaune stealthily moved the stack of clothes over his lap to cover up the very noticeable protrusion in his pants.

With Coco’s physique you could hardly tell if she had muscle, which is weird considering she wields a heavy chain gun like nothing. To him she was like a super model with raw power and undaunted attitude.

“Stellar? Chocolate brown is really your color.” He struggled to answer.

‘Hmmm, he likes it alright.’ Coco thought with an amused grin before getting back in the stall and coming out in a very tight very small bikini two-piece that made Jaune red in the face and almost spit out blood. “How about this one then?”

Her modest D-cup size breasts, which were about the same shape and size as Pyrrha’s ,were barely covered by a small dark brown bikini top. Her bottom half was wearing a thin dark brown thong that left nothing to the imagination which collectively had Jaune struggling to keep his composure. He wanted to excuse himself and take care of business, not that Coco would let him, but also found himself stuck there drawn to her.

“Hhmm, you look like you’re about to burst. Am I really that beautiful to you, Jaune?” She asked with bedroom eyes as she leaned down over to him showing more of her cleavage for fun. Her streaked bang of hair ticked the side of his cheek for how close her face was to his.

Jaune looked up into those beautiful almond eyes and nodded before following up with a question. “Coco…are you coming on to me?” He asked slightly fearfully in case he misread the signals, but to his relief she nodded then cupped his face to hers in a steamy kiss.

Jaune had never had this happen to him before and yet this girl, from out of nowhere, came in and fearlessly took his first kiss. He reciprocated by cupping her cheeks with his own hands and progressing further into it. Coco sat in his lap with her bare legs settling on either side of his thighs. She buried herself in the kissing with her tongue aggressively worming in and out of his mouth, the two were making very noticeable sounds of breathing and lip smacking.

“Do you think…muah…we should do…haah…this someplace else? I think people hear us.” Jaune said between heated exchanges of lips and breath.

Coco simply smiled with confidence. “Let them hear everything, I own this place, remember? It’s certainly not like they can kick me out.”

Jaune seemed to have accepted the answer and went back to sucking her lips onto his in steamy passion, admittedly he was nervous about doing this with a sort of audience, but he was too caught in the moment to care. After minutes of lips and tongues tasting each other Coco felt her nipples harden against the bikini top and Jaune’s erection poking through his pants against her groin. She figured it was time to go wild and dismounted off of Jaune, much to his resentment, to grab another set of lingerie that took with her inside the closet.

“I think you’re really gonna love this one.” She said from over the door.

This was the grand finale of lingerie showcasing; Coco came out of the flitting room closet in something that made Jaune nearly want to burst right there. She had a fluffy light brown choker around her neck which bore a kitty kat symbol, her frilled ‘bra’ was slitted so as to show him her nipples and her thin undergarment was also slitted to show him her neatly trimmed pussy.

“I think they call this ‘Neko lingerie’, but this however is the raunchy version of it.” She announced  and saw a lust induced Jaune about to get up off the seat and go over to her, but Coco gently shoved him back down with her right foot pressing against his chest. “Ah ah ah, you’re staying right there, delicious.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jaune complied still hypnotized by her overly enticing appearance. She lightly snickered under her breath and knelt down to her knees to hover herself over his lap. Jaune had a feeling he knew what was coming next nad boy was he excited to experience it, but he did feel a little self-conscious about doing this in a public store.

‘Though if she is brazen enough not to care then I guess I shouldn’t be either.’ He thought and heard a zipping sound. He looked down and saw that miss Asdel had already fished out his hardened erection from his jeans and heldbtoh her hands.

He could feel her breath on it making him shudder in excitement, but that maginfifed tenfold when her lips kissed the head of the tip then all around the shaft in a teasingly pleasrbale pattern untl she traced her lis back to the head. Her tongue cma eout and lightly licked around it in agoniszly slow pace that made Jaune grip the edge of the brugunry seeting he was on.

‘If you think you’re melting this badly right now wait til you see…this!’ Coco mentally stated when she suddenly pumped her head all the way down into his lap taking his entire length into her throat.

Jaune was so thrown off by the sudden spike in suction and pleasure that he almost hollered his elation but stifled himself before he could. He then darted his eyes downward to see Coco’s chocolate orbs gaze back at him adoringly, she sent a cute wink back and started bobbing her head back and forth on him.

“Hhooo….Coco!” He groaned in world shaking nirvana as the suction of her throat repeatedly squeezed in on his appendage.

She had taken one last succulent suck nearly making him burst inside her oral cavity until he felt her right index finger press against his lips shushing him and catching his attention. He noticed Coco removed herself from his slick sausage and stood up to straddle the sides of his lap with her pussy mound hovering just above his cock.

“Are you ready for this?” Jaune quietly asked, too entranced in the amour of the moment to care about anything else except her.

“I had already decided, loverboy. By the way…” Coco answered leaving her sentence hanging when she slumped her lower boy down onto his without hesitation. Slowly his phallus embedded itself into her overly tight pussy until  he felt the tighter barrier of flesh that was her hymen. Coco simply made another forceful hump down taking away her hymen using Jaune’s cock. Instead of an ear piercing scream she simply let out a sharp yelp. She settled into the pain soon enough and began gyrating her hips on Jaune’s lap. “…you’re my first.” She finished with a confident smile as she adjusted the whole new wave of sensations surging throughoutt her body.

Jaune was enamored with her; she just brazenly gave him her virginity and shrugged off the pain with a cocky smile as she made love to him. ‘What a woman!’ He thought focusing on her face as he heled his hands around her hips.

Coco’s arms came up around his neck letting their faces fall intoa deep kiss once more. She hummed and moanwed into his mouth while they did, as tie went on her rocking motions quickly escalated in pace to shifting back and forth on his hips.

Several people outside the fitting room stall space started hearing the succession of faint flesh slapping sounds coupled with breathy moans, coco knew this and simply didn’t give a damn. She was going to have her way with her man and not take ‘no’ for an answer.

Coco eventually retraced her lips from his and started bouncing rampantly on his lap resulting in even louder slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Jaune didn't even care at this point and simply held Coco’s hips while she took him for a ride.

This went on for minutes with their moans gradually increasing in volume thus drawing the awkward attention of several store clerks in the building.

Coco had her back currently as she bounced harder and harder upon the thick member embedded into her pussy,  she was close and he was too and they both knew it. Placing her hands on his shoulders she steadied herself and regained enough composure to stare him the face with a hearty smile. “I-I’m c-close, Jaune!” She announced.

“Should I pull out?” He breathed and she immediately shook her head.

“You’re staying right there and enjoying the ride all the way to the finish…inside me. You’re not going anywhere.” She reiterated sparking some worry in him if he was to cum inside her. Concerns about pregnancy aside the two were both far too gone in their lust until the apex of the climax hit them both!

“Aaagghh!! Yeesss…oh J-Jaune!” Coco cried out as her orgasm washed over her, she held tightly onto his torso as her body twitched and undulated with her release. Naturally this meant her pussy muscles were convulsing like crazy on his cock eager to make sure payloads of cum were milked from him to her womb.

Jaune grunted in climax and prevented himself form yelling it out, he too latch his broad arms around her lithe backside while his hips jutted forth several times pumping thick helpings of semen deep into Coco Adel’s pussy.

The two calmed down after several minutes and went back to making out lovingly with their arms wrapped around each other. Minutes went by and Jaune felt himself regain mass in his cock, Coco certainly took notice and smiled just before getting up off his lap leaving a gooey tail of cum bridging their genitals.

 

After she had stood up she briefly strutted around sexily showcasing her body proudly before going over to the glass panel wall to place herself against it.  Cum seeped and dripped out of her freshly fucked snatch and onto the floor, Coco sexily winked and licked her lips while beckoning him with a finger.

Suddenly a voice intruded on their moment from outside. “Miss Adel, is everything alright in there?” One of the store clerks asked from behind the fitting room stall door.

“We’re fine, Sheila. Nothing to worry about over here; we’re just getting ‘familiar’ with the clothes we selected. Pay us no mind.” Coco called out hearing the clerk acknowledge it and walk away. She turned her head over to Jaune’s from standing right behind and nodded.

He nodded back and placed his hands on her rump while guiding his juice coated pole into her dripping wet snatch a second time.

!

She reeled back from the sensation of the insertion happening from this position and started breathing heavily as Jaune started hammering his hips against her ass. The longer it went the faster her got and the more strength he put into his thrusts, soon enough he was aggressively pounding her pussy like some lust obsessed lover and that’s what they both were right now.

Again all the people in the store heard odd noises form this particular stall; moans, flesh slapping noises, and gasps. Not to mention the rampant patting against the glass wall. Some people even noticed the shadow of a female form pressing against the burgundy curtain.

At this point it was obvious to everyone what was taking place, everyone was red in the face and unsure if they wanted to intervene, but thankfully nobody moved to do so. The fact that it was Coco Adel herself, someone who practically owned the company itself was enough of a reason to deter them. Several customers with children did leave however so as to not have them near when this was going down.

Her form hunched down a bit further with her face screwing up into an ahegao expression, her eyes rolled up with her tongue lolling out for Jaune was penetrating her deepest most sensitive places at the moment.

Minutes later his tall form was still thrusting into hers, but now he was reaching his end and she was indeed reaching hers as well. Jaune placed his left hand underneath her hips to cup her mound and furiously rub her off while using his other hand to pull Coco up to him so that he latch his lips with hers yet again. That is when they came a second time with the Arc lad once again pumping thick helpings of sperm into her depths.

Coco didn’t care about potential consequences at that point and simply melted into his grasp and his lips. 

The two stayed in that embrace for some time even after finishing their orgasms.

* * *

 

Eventually they finished up and cleaned up followed by exiting the fitting room stall looking disheveled and sweaty. Both teens earned awkward glances from all the clerks in the store, even some customers, although one guy gave Jaune a double thumbs up.

Once they walked up to the register to check out Coco simply flashed her family company’s card and easily covered the expenses, she also slipped a couple hundred lien for the mess the made in there, no one wanted to question them.

They were out the door with Jaune, of course, carrying all the heavy bags of various outfits and clothes they had just bought. Of course she also hung an arm around his left affectionately as they walked together.

“So I take it we’re an item now? Just for clarification.” Jaune asked receiving a playful smack behind his head as they walked along the shopping district. “Just checking.”

“Yoou know…as your new girlfriend I have a enaking suspicion that Velvet might have a rush because of your business with cardin earlier.” She casually stated earning a stunned look form him until he rleaxsed.

“Huh, I guess we’re gonna hvv to tell her that I’m already taken. He he, I didn’t think I was her type to begin with.” Jaune answered offhandedly and glanced back ahead at the sunset gretting them.

“Oh you are already taken, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take her too.” She added earning another ‘derp’ look form him.

“You’re kidding , right?”

Coco lowered her shades and gazed back at him with a confident smirk. “Do I look like I’m kidding? Don’t worry about me being the jealous type, you’re still my boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean you can’t indulge her. After all you could help boost her confidence and willingness to fight back. You’ve already inspired her today, who’s to say you won’t make her a very confident gal.” She explained and it just left Jaune speechless. He was about to retort until she added one more thing.

“Besides if you play your cards right you might just get both of us, loverboy.. What do ya say to that?” She asked with a flirtatious smile as she stroked up his arm affectionately.

“S-Swell?” He uttered feeling very red in the face.

**End of chapter.**

 

To be continued in ‘ **Chocolate dipped Bunny’.(Velvet’s solo)**

**AN-Well that's all the chapters up until this story was deleted from FF, from here I'll update fresh new chapters eventually. First things first, I need to repost 'Jaune the Conqueror', 'Hearts of Yandere', and Multiverse paramour Jaune Arc. Enjoy the works, Faithful readers, updates will come to those who wait and they won't wait too long.**

**Chapter 25** ** _)_** **Glynda's special projec** **t** -Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

**Nightclub Reunion** \- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)

**Crystalline Love** \- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Glacia(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)

**Minty Chip Flavor-** Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)

Up Next-Chapter 23)Cinder and her Conqueror part two- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-(Canon to Cinder's corruption,etc)(Corruption, ahegao, spanking, humiliation, mindbreak, petplay, impregnation? Or impreg denial, submission, orgasm denial, more to come.)

**Cereal and Pancakes** **-** Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Chapter 24)Redheaded romance** **-** Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercural sex, breast play)

**RWBY Sharing Epilogue-** Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)

**C'mon, Carolina!** **-** Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)

**Maidenly Merchant-** Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands** **-** Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline** **-** Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knigh** **t-** Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to  _Sensational Synthetic_ )(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Sunstrewn feathers** **-** _(_ Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore _-(_ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal

**Roses in Bloom** **-** (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens** **-** Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My fair Maiden** **-** Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Lotus Flowers-** Jaune/ FemRen aka Lie Rei( The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)

**Faunus Frenzy** **-** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal** **Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch** **-** Jaune/Glynda-Canon to  _Goodwitch_  series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-** Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin** **-** Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

 


	23. Cinder and her Conqueror -Part Two-(Jaune/Weiss/Ruby)

**A Knight and His Maidens**

**Chapter Twenty three-** _**Cinder’s Conqueror part Two-Weiss**_

By _Azure_

 

**(This is CANON to Cinder’s corruption series)**

I’ve started feeling different to say the least after breaking in Ruby, the girl was about as amorous and attention hungry as an actual dog, it only bothered me a little that she kept a collar on at all times hidden underneath her clothes. I don’t know if I should sound more perverse for liking her new demeanor or just plain disgusted with myself even a little. For some reason I wasn’t bothered, I loved Ruby just as much as I lusted over her, except that I made her mine. The same can be said of Emerald, but I really have Cinder to thank for all that I’ve accomplished, she who made me who I am today. The job wasn’t even close to done however, there were plenty of beautiful girls in Beacon that she set my sights on and I intend to follow through out of loyalty and love, the next target is a former crush of mine; Weiss Schnee. I’ll confess that I’m actually eager to take her, after those mind-shredding hallucinations I feel she was just that kind of person to belittle me that much. It was time to humble her and remove the metaphorical rod up her ass…so that I can replace it with something else.

* * *

 

 

Somewhere within the library of Beacon Academy there sat the ever so familiar Jaune Arc in school uniform. He sat at a table where no one else was around in the entire library, other than two female cohorts, one of whom straddled his lap bouncing her body up and down repeatedly on it.

Heavy pants could be heard all around from the tan skinned girl sitting on his lap, luckily no one was around other than the raven haired beauty known as Cinder Fall and the two lust addled teens known as Jaune Arc and Emerald Sustrai.

The latter possessing a lust addled expression that featured her tongue lolling out and her eyes gleaming with ecstatic joy.

Emerald’s skirt was a bit hunched up around her waist showing off some of her supple brown ass cheeks with her light green thong dangling below on her left ankle. Jaune simply sat there with a smug grin and enjoyed the ride, the ride being that his lengthy rigid phallus plunged repeatedly into her juicy caramel colored snatch.

Emerald brought her hands over to his broad uniform clad chest to steady themselves on his shoulders for support while she escalated the pace of her bottom slamming down on his hips. The exciting stimulation of his cock embedding itself deep into her quirm in a faster pace sent new waves of nirvana throughout her system. She could always feel the head of his length pushing into her cervix against the walls of her womb.

Jaune reveled at the feeling savoring it he then put his hands around her waist to grab her buttocks steadying her bouncing rhythm.

Eventually she leaned down to suck his lips into a steamy saliva suckling exchange that was followed with murmurs of approval. Cinder simply stood from afar scrolling through various targets on a list displayed on her personal black scroll.

“Those two are certainly portraying the stereotype of horny teenagers accurately. I should’ve selected a more private place to indulge their urges; fortunately no one else is around to hamper their ‘fun’.” She hummed to herself in amusement when she picked up the sound of escalated pants coming from them. Cinder turned her head to the side to see Emerald had undone some of her uniform brazier and by extension her undershirt to reveal her ample C-cup breasts bouncing along with her. “Hmm, I certainly enjoy the effort they put into the plan, but if we are too amorous and noisy around Jaune then we won’t see it come to fruition.” She added then clicked on a screen function of her scroll.

Emerald’s body was sweaty and increased motion with her undulations proved to be putting Jaune closer to the edge. He wouldn’t be long now. His hand gripped her cheeks with a soft squeeze, her heated pants becoming more frequent, the tight suctioning feeling of her snatch squeezing down on his dick caused them both moan loudly.

Suddenly Jaune felt her vaginal muscles clamp down hard in sporadic convulsions; he felt the spongy squeeze of her pussy squeeze and suck on his cock with intensity. He himself felt his balls tighten and throb causing the grip on her buttcheeks to tighten when he came en mass inside Emerald Sustrai’s snatch. Thick ropes of sperm erupted deep into her pussy filling it to the brim.

Some of the creamy white goo oozed out of the insertion point between Jaune’s throbbing meat and her tight convulsing snatch.

“Hooo…yes!!” Emerald moaned heartily when feeling his essence flood her womb; pump after pump of potent sperm flooded her fertile space. Her sweaty body worn by disheveled uniform relaxed a top of Jaune’s chest but not before making out with him passionately. Both fel the heat flush their cheeks as one tried to grapple the other’s tongue in a bout of dominance, Emerald was truly happy and in love with him.

Seconds after their shared orgasm she finally slumped spent atop his chest panting with a content look on her face. Jaune was doing the same and relished in the afterglow of sex while keeping his right hand firmly latched on her ass.

“If you the two of you are finished we have pressing matters to attend to and Beacon students to ensnare.” Cinder commented smugly and strode over in a sashay of hips to seat atop of the table surface with her legs crossed. She slid her black personal scroll across it over to Jaune.

Once he grabbed it and brought it up a look of surprise followed by a smirk adorned his face.

“Heh, this is just poetic or is it ironic? Weiss Schnee…is my next target, huh.” He commented mildly amused when Cinder stood up to get behind him and relax her arms around his chest.

“I selected her because team RWBY is one of the more threatening factors in our little scheme, but I take it from your reaction that you’re familiar with her?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, before I was ‘convinced’ to see things from your perspective I kinda had a big crush on her. Tried asking her out plenty of times but she rejected me with only the harshest of reactions. I think one time she even froze my feet to the floor. Funny thing is that this guy named Neptune, who tries to comes off as the ‘cool guy’, flirts with her with shallow remarks and she turns into putty. ” Jaune recited with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Truly he had gotten over her, at least to an extent at this point, but it still hurt anyway.

“Then I guess it is karma or retribution for how she has come into the crosshairs. You will teach her the meaning of ‘humility’, Jaune dear.” Emerald commented.

She and Cinder chuckled deviously when thinking of what ironic fate awaited the heiress now. “Yes I agree she’s due for an ‘adjustment’ of her attitude now more than ever, it’s time for that stuck-up little girl to see how truly magnificent you really are, beloved.” Cinder cooed stroking her warm hands all over his chest with Emerald caressing his neck.

“Well as they say; payback’s a bitch… and so is Weiss.” He softly commented feeling his dark urges rise once more.

“Speaking of which, why don’t we bring along your latest pet; Ruby Rose, to aid you? It could be a fun experience for her.” Cinder suggested earning a curious look from Jaune. “Weiss Schnee less likely to be on her guard with her leader showing up with you, plus the sight of you with little red is certain to bait her into confrontation.”

“Hmm, you make a good point. Alright then lemme call Ruby and then we’ll get this show on the world.” He confirmed.

“Don’t worry, ‘Daddy. I’m riiigghtt heerre.” A sweet high pitched voice chirped out from underneath. Jaune looked down to see the ever so adorable face of Ruby Rose underneath with her head just above his lap. His flaccid member hung out and tapped her cheeks with sticky run off of cum smearing her soft face. Ruby playfully giggled and licked her tongue up around catching some of the gunk into her mouth to ingest.

“Ruby there you are, I take it you heard the plan?” He asked receiving an energetic nod from her. “Great, now all we need to do is get your frosty partner alone in the dorm room.”

“Tee hee, that shouldn’t be too hard. She’s going to be studying for a big exam coming up in Professor Port’s class. Knowing Weiss she’s going to shoot for a perfect grade and that means she’ll lock herself up in the room. We don’t have to worry about Yang and Blake, they’re out training with team CFVY. Yang wanted to settle a bet with Coco to see if she’s stronger than Yatsuhashi. Blake is just there to discuss naughty books with Velvet because she happens to write some of the stuff she reads online. We’ll have it all to ourselves, Jau-Daddy.” She giggled cutely before taking the shaft of his meat into her dainty left hand softly stroking it back and forth.

“Speaking of ‘having it all to yourself’ how about you move aside and share.” Emerald stated sliding her body down his frame to kneel at his lap just like Ruby.

“Don’t have fun without me, girls.” Cinder added about to do the same but stopped to say something to Jaune first. “Emerald and I have some things to deal with in Vale, important business that I suppose I must share with you, darling.”

Jaune eyed a curious brow until Cinder’s finger trailed his lips soothingly as though predictably answering his unspoken question.

 “We’re just going to set back and undo some of the grand planning we had in mind prior to us forming with you. Don’t worry; Vale will not come to any harm so long as I have you…at my side. We’ll be out for the next two days, so have fun with the Schnee Heiress, darling. You certainly deserve it, I know Ruby will have fun helping you, hell she’ll have fun doing anything for you. It’s still a wonder how she’s so comfortable wearing that dog collar underneath her clothing. Well enough of that, time to dine in.” She finished licking around her lips seductively before she slunk down underneath to kneel alongside the girls at his now hardened cock.

Jaune felt three different pairs of lips kissing and suckling the skin of his heated shaft; Cinder’s warm lips moved downward and cusped the surface of his balls eloquently before opening her mouth wide open to start sucking. Emerald was content on keeping her soft brown lips on his tall shaft lightly slurping on it, every other time she gently nibbled at the skin of his sensitive flesh resulting in low moans from Jaune. Ruby simply kept her lips pursed at the head of his length lightly flicking her tongue around in rotation, her eyes looked up at him with unparalleled devotion and admiration of her ‘master’.

He craned his head back in relaxation and bliss as all three mouths went to work slurping all over his cock. _‘Hooo yeah…I could get used to this.’_

Cinder’s lips started suckling at his sack even harder but at a softer pace, her hands pushed apart his thighs furthering the position of her face against his genitals. Emerald’s soft lips purred and softly sucked along the skin of his shift to the point she leaned up meeting Ruby at the head of his pole. The silver eyed girl giggled and the tow held their faces on either side of his head kissing and lapping their tongues over it together.

Three points of wet spongy flesh lathered and sucked all over Jaune’s s length, he groaned pleasurably and leaned back in his chair. Then he placed both of his hands down on the heads of both Ruby and Emerald as the continued sloppily making out with their tongues wrapping over his tip.

After minutes of this he started groaning even louder when he felt Cinder take extra-long licks from his nutsack all the way up to his shaft thus kicking off his climax between the lips of his two pets.

A violent geyser of thick syrupy sperm erupted between Ruby and Emerald and they hastily tried catching it all and lapping it into their mouths. Some of it spewed along both their faces and their clothing leading to them scraping any and all off so that they could continue ingesting it.

Emerald and Ruby both had oral cavities full of their master’s sperm and they deigned to show him their intentions once he recollected himself and looked down. When he did they took notice and faced other fore the briefest of moments before Ruby wrapped her arms around Emerald’s neck.

They started to sloppily make out again, but this time with thick syrupy cum being exchanged between tongues. Both girl were flushed with reddened cheeks and sweaty bodies with cum being given and received orally, Jaune couldn’t get enough of the sight.

Ruby squeaked inside Emerald’s mouth when she felt’s Cinder’s left hand cup her mound from between her thighs underneath her skirt.

 Her strokes were strong and precise, knowing just which sensitive spots to touch. Eventually the woman’s firm grip changed to simply two fingers shoving themselves up Ruby’s pussy. She loudly moaned inside Emerald’s mouth to the point they broke off contact leaving both girls panting with sticky saliva and spunk bridging their lips.

Emerald and Ruby swallowed up what was left of Jaune’s semen, with a sigh of taste, and turned their heads to peer up at him like happy loyal dogs.

“That was amazing, thanks girls.” He stated affectionately as he patted their heads like consorts.

“I’m always happy to serve you, Master.” Emerald cooed delightfully.

“You’re welcome, Daddy! I love you!” Ruby cried out in joy as she and the other two rested their heads in his lap.

* * *

 

Before long Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury departed the school to head into Vale on ‘important business’ with whomever they were collaborating with in this grand scheme of overthrowing Beacon.

That mattered little to Jaune right, for at this moment he was walking alongside a love-doevy Ruby rose latching her arms around his in affection. She gave a chipper smile to him when he looked at his down at her and grinned proudly.

He was positive for two things; one of them being Ruby’s absolute devotion and affection, the other finally taming the uptight frosty Heiress known as Weiss Schnee. In his other arm was a bag of ‘tools’ they intend to use on Weiss once they set their trap, but they had to be careful.

_‘I feel like today is going to be a good day.’_ He thought to himself as they reached team RWBY’s dorm room. Ruby unlocked it and headed right in to check if any of her teammates were in, once the coast was clear she signaled for Jaune to wait in his own dorm right across till Weiss came back. Luckily his team was elsewhere on some other endeavors, mostly Nora centric ones like keeping her from running the arcade out of business. They were out in the city leaving him the free time and space needed to do his thing.

‘Eventually Nora...and Pyrrha might come up next in Cinder’s list.’ He thought as he entered his dorm room to wait. Sitting back and relaxing on his bed he put his hands together letting his head rest on them.

He wondered just how far was taking this, he’d never go back on his word and he’s already in deep with Cinder and her cabal. Despite his corrupted mental state he still genuinely loved Cinder, Ruby , and Emerald. He would come to love and lust after the rest as well; whether it is the buxom Yang, the elusive Blake, his own powerhouse teammates Nora and Pyrrha, or Weiss Schnee.

_‘You can have them all, Jaune. All you need to do is ally yourself with me, Lord Arc.’_ Cinder’s dark soothing voice resounded inside his thoughts.  

_‘Would it really…work out in the end like her plan would?_ ’ He doubted then thought back to how loyal and enamored with him Emerald became after her time alone with Jaune. Ruby’s was the same, and Cinder seemed to have constantly wanted sex with the intention of getting pregnant with his child. He didn’t doubt her loyalty and affection for him, even if it was founded on lust and corruption _. ‘Only time will tell I guess.’_

_***Buzz Buzz*** _

His scroll vibrated, he quickly whipped it out and saw Ruby’s message;

_‘She’s here. Let’s have some fun.’ ;)_

_Ruby._

Jaune smirked to himself and put it away, walking back to the door of his room opening it.

* * *

 

Ruby finished tapping her scroll and got up heading to the door of their dorm room. Weiss, wearing her usual white attire, sat down at the desk and creaked open the text door ready to study.

She turned her head over to see the distracted little leader humming whimsically to herself when she decided to speak. “You should probably study for this test too, you know. It is unbefitting of a leader to…procrastinate on something this important.”

Ruby simply shrugged. “I’ll get to it when I get to it, Weiss. I’ve got plenty of time, besides you don’t see anybody else from either our team or Jaune’s team stressing out over it. I think you need to loosen up.”

Weiss scoffed and turned up her nose before twisting back to the desk. “Perfection is something I expect of myself. It’s not like me not to take these matters seriously.”

“Hmph, if anything I need to be the one to keep ups focused. Blake’s too quiet and reclusive and Yang’s too loud, plus you’re too hyper. If I don’t keep the team focused no one will.” Weiss declared. “No offense by the way.” She added darted her face to the side at her clueless leader.

“Heehe, guilty.” Ruby acknowledged when she heard a soft tapping on the door She turned around and opened it revealing Jaune waving a friendly ‘hello’ back at the two.

Weiss now had a mildly annoyed look on her face. “Ruby why did you invite Arc over here? If this is some sort of plan to pal around and goof off then leave me out of it. I need to study.” She announced turning herself back to the desk.

Ruby waved it off like it wasn’t anything important and closed the door behind with a devious smile. She locked it using her scroll and gave a knowing nod to Jaune.

“Like Ruby said, Weiss; you really need to stop trying to be so perfect and just let it all out once in a while.” Jaune said earning a low growl from the snow themed girl. “That we can help you with.”

She was about to turn and give them a piece of her mind when suddenly Ruby dashed over to her using her semblance full blast and catching Weiss completely by surprise. She sped into a windy blur around the girl binding her up in ropes at blinding speeds!

!

After the whirlwind of red finished Ruby stood off to the side admiring her handiwork; Weiss was suspended the air with her limbs tied like a how a hog gets roped. Her hands were behind her back and her legs were hiked back to where her feet met the hands. Rope bounded and tightened here and here all over here body all while she dangled on a single rope hanging from the ceiling fan. She was like a piñata.

“Ruby Rose! What in the world are you doing!?” She cried out feeling embarrassed and appalled to an immeasurable degree. Her eyes zoomed over to a smirking Jaune, who walked over and wrapped his arms around Ruby’s waist affectionately, and then they went wide once her leader raised her head up to the side capturing his lips in a very open mouthed kiss.

Ruby hummed and murmured her elation at Jaune’s tongue sliding down her mouth visibly to Weiss. His left hand glided up torso cupping and fondling her budding B-cup breast

 “W-w-what are they…doing?” She asked clearly shaken and confuse; she was witnessing her partner and friend passionately making out with the Blond Dunce Arc. She didn’t know what to think anymore! Hearing her murmur her satisfaction only outraged her more and even, dare she say it, moistened her nether regions. She didn’t understand why or how but the feeling was there; she was watching in perverse fascination without reason.

Once they finished making out Weiss Ruby leave her li-lock with a  trail of saliva bridging their lips, the serene smile she sent her way frightened her very much.

“Weeeeiiisss…this is what its all about; happiness. I’ve always liked Jaune secretly as more than a buddy, but now that this is a thing I’m even happier than I’ve ever been!” She declared earning a curious glare from the white haired girl.  “When Jaune and I are finished here you’ll be the happiest too! You’ll be just like me!” She added making Weiss change her glare to a very frightened gaze.

Jaune walked over casually to her and cupped her angelic face in his right hand, his face was unreadable to her yet he maintained a soft smile.

He then pulled his head to hers snatching her lips in a surprise kiss that set off alarms in her head! It was all so sudden yet intoxicating; she couldn’t even fathom how she was enjoying this. She just would not dare say it aloud.

Weiss felt Jaune’s tongue invade her oral depths without hesitation, it wriggled around inside brushing against her teeth and tongue with no resistance.

‘H-h-he’s kissing me! Arc is actually kissing…me! What is going on?!’ Her mind screamed as he continued making out with her.

Ruby giggled to herself with a sickly sweet smile and skipped over to Weiss’s suspended form. The little reaper started undoing her own clothing shaking off the skirt along with the rest of her dark clothes leaving only her red hood on.

Jaune had to stop cleaning out Weiss’s throat to turn and look at Ruby in all her glory; her slightly pale petite form was entirely naked save for her belt donning the Rose buckle and her hood and dog collar. He felt it was her own personal version of the ‘naked apron’ theme, regardless he loved seeing her like this. Her perky B-cup breasts stood out ready to play and her lightly haired mound shown visibly between her clenched legs.

Even Weiss turned around to see what was so shocking and her mind did a double take once more at seeing her innocent childish leader stand in her birthday suit before her blonde lover.

“Your turn, Weiss.” Ruby giggled and pointed directly at her. She walked up to her and yanked off her high heeled boots letting her dainty bare feet feel the air before tossing them to the side. Ruby then flipped her skirt over her rear letting her panty covered rear show to the world.

Weiss was red in both fury and humiliation, Ruby didn’t stop there. Instead the red clad leader reached over to her chest and flipped down the top of her blouse letting her own B-cup sized breasts get exposed. Despite their size or lack thereof they were still budding and perfectly sculpted in shape.

Jaune felt his mouth water at the sight and Weiss couldn’t help but turn her head away in shame. Her cheeks still bright red.

“Don’t be so ashamed of your figure, Weiss. You are still growing and I still think look beautifully petite. I’m sure you’ll blossom into a beautiful snow angel soon enough.” Jaune stated soothingly albeit with a bit of a creepy tone to it. This made Weiss look at him with an unscrupulous stare that lasted for a few seconds before he moved behind her suspended form to her rear.

She then felt Jaune’s hands touch her ample rump and his fingers hook around the hem of her panties, with no hesitation at all he pulled them off and yanked them over her feet exposing her quivering pussy to him.

Jaune marveled at how beautifully shaped her pussy mound was; there were no imperfections to be seen anywhere, it was as if she literally was a statue of beauty crafted by the gods themselves. Her vulva glistened in soft sleek shine and her opening, although small, looked as though it were dampened in excitement of her treatment by the two.

He placed his hands each of her inner thighs widening them even further, Weiss shuddered in anxiety and silent excitement. She didn’t know whether to be afraid or aroused at the moment, her body was saying one thing and her mind was barely uttering another.

“Eeap!” She yelped when she felt the spongy flesh of Jaune’s tongue gently lick around her groin region with his head firmly held in place by her upper thighs. She started panting as he delivered a series of soft succulent slow kisses around her inner thighs before eventually settling at her mouth.

Jaune had been kissing around her folds before he started using his tongue to dive her into her cunt. This elicited a sharp squeal of a reaction from Weiss, her body perked up and quickly relaxed leaving her a gasping mess. She had nearly come for the sensation was very new to her, so much so that even a little bit of effort from Jaune’s magic touch sent her body into her space.

“Hee hee hee, looks like someone is sensitive.” Ruby commented with a seductive smile. Weiss looked up questioningly at her and saw that she was no longer the same Ruby Rose as before. “You probably spent too much time trying to be perfect without even living a little, Weiss. It’s not good to keep it all bottled up, ya know.”

Ruby then leaned over and cupped both her breast in each hand getting another squealing reaction from her. “Not being so uptight and ‘perfect’ can do wonders for you,  you’ve been a no-fun prude for way too long, luckily Jaune is here to fix that.” Ruby then cupped her partner’s face to look into hers own, Weiss saw a very sinister smile on her friend.

“While Jaune haves at your private parts you’ll have at mine.” Ruby stated when angled Weiss’s face directly in front of her hairless snatch. She then pulled her forward smothering her vulva against the nose and mouth of the Heiress. “Now eat up.” Ruby ordered causing streams of tears to roll down Weiss’s face while she reluctantly obliges.

Her tongue sprouted forth clumsily licking around the nub of her clit while Ruby gently moaned in contentment, the little leader craned her head back biting the bottom of her lips giving off an intoxicated look of ecstasy.

‘Huah…I could get used to this, but still...Jauney is the best and he does things to me that puts me on cloud nine!’ Ruby thought feeling Weiss’s lips curl around her glistening squishy vulva kissing it succulently.

Weiss was getting into it, possibly because the enthralls effects, while gutturally moaning herself as Jaune wormed his tongue around inside her quirm expertly.

Ruby started rocking her hips back and forth on Weiss’s head relishing in the feeling of the Heiress’s tongue clumsily diving inside her cunt.

 ‘He’s soo…aagh! Arc is…great at this!’ Weiss mentally screamed as her body betrayed any thoughts of rebellion. Jaune was having some kind of effect on her that couldn’t be explained, but she was getting too lost in the nirvana that had been growing to do anything other than accept.

Just then she felt his lips and tongue remove themselves from her pussy leaving her crying out for him to continue, not that she could protest with Ruby smothering her snatch against her mouth. Jaune raised his left hand high up and whipped it across her butt cheeks!

Pat!

“MMmmhpphh!!” She hollered within the confines of Ruby’s womanhood when she felt the sting of her ass being slapped. Jaune spanked her soft cute butt again!

“Hmmmpphf!”

Again! Pat!

Weiss squealed loudly between Ruby’s thighs for the mild sting that came from his spanks also came stimulating pleasure. She felt excited at being spanked. 

Again came another hit and Weiss once again bellowed within smothered vaginal flesh! This made Ruby giggle playfully and remove herself from Weiss’s face allowing her to catch a breather, although she now saw the Heireiess as a panting mess with strands of silver hair clinging to her forehead with her exposed parts of flesh becoming sweaty.

“Feels great, right? Hee hee, that’s my master for you.” She commented earning a suspicious gaze from her partner. Weiss looked up at Ruby when she felt Jaune’s fingers insert into her quirm again sending jolts of euphoria up her body.

“Aaaagghhh!” Weiss shrieked at the overwhelming sensation and felt her climax approaching, she vaguely heard Ruby utter something over to Jaune that caused him to cease his ministrations.

“…Huh? Wha-why did you stop?!” Weiss practically pleaded over to Jaune from behind as Ruby skipped over to him giddily.

“Oh so you were wanting it badly, huh Snow Angel?”

Weiss’s face contorted to one of shock and shame as the revelation hit her. She couldn’t face him yet they both saw the red in her cheeks signaling that she did indeed enjoy herself to the extreme, she couldn’t admit it.

“She totally was, Daddy. Weiss is just too uptight and prudish to enjoy the better things in life…” Ruby commented before holding her arms up around Jaune’s neck facing him with a loving gaze. “…like you.” She concluded and leaned in for a passionate tongue wrestling kiss.

“D-dunce…! Stop kissing her already! J-just…kiss me instead! I can’t believe I’m even thinking it, but I need to feel all that again! So stop making out with Ruby and get with me instead!” Weiss unashamedly bellowed with red cheeks. It was obvious the indoctrination had eroded away most of her sense of self along with her principles and opinions on Jaune, just like how it had done with Emerald.

The pair stopped making out and looked at her with smug grins. Ruby then turned to face Jaune again.

“Can we give her a preview, Jaune? She has to know it’s more than just making out and lapping up her lady parts. Weiss needs to know how great you feel taking her. I’ll volunteer!” Ruby piped up excitedly eager to help her partner get indoctrinated. Jaune nodded and twisted the rope turning Weiss around so that she can clearly see them getting on her own bed.

She witnessed her petite childish leader prop herself on all fours in a doggy position wriggling her rear invitingly at Jaune, who by now had fully undressed showing off his toned physique.

 Weiss blushed profusely and drunk in the sight admiring both his body as well as his long thickened phallus, she felt her mouth water.

“Come get it, Daddy.” Ruby cutely chirped as Jaune stood on his knees behind her lithe form guiding the head of his cock to her folds.

With a strong push he slid all the way to the hilt inside the young huntress eliciting a squeal of orgasmic delight from her. Ruby’s eyes nearly rolled up to the top and her tongue lolled out giving Weiss the preview of what may be expected of her. Jaune settled for a few seconds then started rocking his hips back and forth against her ass.

The soft patting of flesh slapping flesh soon followed and Weiss found her eyes glued to scene; Jaune held on tightly to Ruby’s small hips as he repeatedly shoved his cock all the way inside Ruby’s cunt. She could vaguely hear the low incomprehensible moans Ruby made as Jaune pounded into her. Soon the sound of their bodies colliding picked up and Weiss saw Jaune feverishly slamming his slickened log into Ruby like a jackhammer. Her moans became louder to the point of being howls of pleasure, her body slumped down with her chest snuggling up on the blankets giving them a top-down bottom-up position. That didn’t stop Jaune from leaning over her sleek pale back to cup her breasts in his palms while he hammered away.

Weiss found herself getting wetter down there and would’ve clenched her thighs had it not been for the ropes binding them apart. The longer she looked on the more she wanted it; she didn’t want to be Weiss Schnee: the cold lonely girl raised in harshness and expectations. She wanted to experience the mind numbing bliss that had seemed to have taken over Ruby Rose’s entire being. ‘She looks so happy…’

“I’m cumming, Daddy! I’m…cumming!!!” Ruby cried out with her eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out as her body thrashed and writhed on the bed. Her pussy muscles convulsed and squeezed on Jaune’s cock desperate to milk him dry while it sprayed his groin with her juices.

Jaune grinned smugly and felt his own orgasm take hold, with one final shove he buried his cock all the way inside Ruby breaching past her cervix and stabbing the wall of her womb before flooding it full of potent semen.

Ruby thrashed and twitched as she rode her orgasm to the next plan of existence, feeling Jaune pump and pump thick goblets of sperm into her core contributed greatly to that feeling. She was likely to pregnant soon.

Weiss looked on in both awe and sexual fascination as they rode out their climax together, she could even hear the throbbing noises his large junk made when he pumped Ruby’s snatch full of sperm. Some of it was even seeping out as though it were over capacity.

Once Jaune finished and recollected himself he dispatched from Ruby’s body leaving a soft goopy trail to seep out of her opening like cream squeezing out of a pastry. It dribbled all over Weiss’s bed making a mess, she would’ve been outraged had she not been more focused on Jaune himself along with the fact that he was still hard.

Ruby laid slumped on the bed completely messed up with that same ‘fucked crazy’ smile on her face. She even giggled to herself softly as she recuperated.

“T-take me as well, Arc!” Weiss struggled to cry out still feeling the great need to climax. Her body was still on the throes of it and would’ve felt great release had Jaune not cut her off before the finish line. She was blue-balled and so close to feeling the great relief to all her life’s woes, after feeling the indoctrination and the need to be satisfied she would stoop very low to get what she craved.

Jaune just needed her to prove it.  He leaned down to whisper something into Ruby’s ear causing her to groggily get up and pull out her own scroll, she tapped the screen and then a little red light came up on the device aiming at Weiss.

Jaune got up and went over to stand behind her once again and steadied her form by holding her hips in his hands. Weiss had no idea what he was about to do until she felt the ropes binding her limbs tighten and curl along her screen creating both a painful and stimulating sensation!

“That was going to happen anyway, my Snow Angel, but first I need to hear you beg for it.” Jaune said in a dark voice, completely unlike him, as he continued pulling the rope.

Weiss felt her body was on fire with how it felt, all her sensitive soft spots decorating her skin were being stimulated like nothing else. Evidently she got off on abuse; she enjoyed the spanking and apparently the rope bindings tightening around her body.

Ruby sat on her bed recording everything waiting for the golden moment the proud Schnee elitist became a begging mess.

“P-please…aaggh! I need it! I…want it!! Please…Jaune.” Weiss whimpered feeling her will break. He leaned over to whisper seductively in her left ear.

“How badly does my Snow Angel want it? Enough to do what Ruby did? Wear a dog collar and call me ‘master’ or ‘Daddy’?” He asked with a soothingly dark voice. Weiss felt herself shudder as the enthrall override any semblance of sense and individuality she had left; she wanted it and damned the consequences.

“….Yes…Master.” She answered and felt his tongue licked up around her ear lobe making her shudder in excitement.

Jaune then undid the rope bindings letting Weiss gently onto the floor where she shed her clothes, now she was completely naked and exposed to the scroll recording everything. Weis finally stopped covering her exposed parts and let the camera soak it all in, she even spread her legs apart for good view. Ruby giggled mischievously when she did.

“Here, you’ll wear this…and you’ll bark like a horny animal.” Jaune said when he handed a small white collar that was admittedly well designed and fit her theme. It was white and stylish and bore a small snowflake medal tag.

She was reluctant at first but then took it into her hands and latched around her neck. She had an idea what he wanted her to do next and got on her hands and knees appearing as though she were an animal to the scroll. It would very well be humiliating for her or maybe the ‘old Weiss’, but now with her altered mindset and desperate need for warmth she hardly cared anymore.

‘The Schnee household hasn’t felt like a home to me in a really long time, but…mom and Winter…they could really use some of this ‘warmth’ Jaune is capable of giving.’ She thought when she posed for the scroll’s camera. She even fingered her collar as though she were proudly displaying it for all.

“Now then…” Jaune began and sat back on Blake’s bed beckoning Weiss to come over and sit on his lap, she eagerly obeyed and sashayed over to him.

She stood hunched over his form in a reverse cowgirl position with her feet imbedding themselves on the bed. His right hand held his hardned girth straight upward where her nether region was destined to land, Weiss carefully hovered over his waist hoping to get it right on the first go.

Once she was set after feeling the head of his meat touch her folds Weiss looked straight ahead at the camera with a broken smile. “I am Weiss Schnee and I am about to make intense love to Jaune Arc who is…my master.” She stated then wrapped her left arm around his neck to both steady herself and pull Jaune in for an intense tongue sucking kiss completely exposed for all.

Ruby was getting excited all over and was getting frisky for more action, but first she’d wait until Weiss felt the grace of Jaune’s cock spearing her insides.

Plop! Weiss’s petite form slumped down all the way onto his member taking her virginity along  in the process!

She would’ve shrieked in pain at losing her innocence had she not built herself tougher from all her years of training. Her hymen wore out a fair bit during her athletic trials involving gymnastics and other exercises in agility and flexibility; it still hurt like hell though.

She had clenched her eyes shut reeling from the pain until she felt the soothing pressure of Jaune’s lips prying apart her mouth lovingly. She relaxed a little bit and wrapped both her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as their tongues curled over each other mutually.

Soon enough the pain settled and Weiss felt her body stir with waves of nirvana after she had accustomed to the feeling of Jaune’s thick warm shaft sheathed all the way inside her, he had even breached past her cervix and poked the wall of the womb a bit. If Weiss wasn’t busying cleaning out Jaune’s mouth her face would’ve made the same expression Ruby’s did.

His body started moving with his strong hips rocking back and forth underneath her lithe frame; the cool touch of her cute pale body curling against his felt amazing to Jaune.

At long last he had accomplished a once forgotten dream of making love to Weiss Schnee, who in turn reciprocated very eagerly. Her right hand slithered down to his body feeling up around his moderately toned chest affectionately.

The soft sounds of Jaune’s hips slapping up against Weiss’s ass resounded from Blake’s bed. Ruby watched in perverted fascination while furiously rubbing her mound occasionally dipping her fingers into her cream filled hole. She didn’t want to let out any stray cum but she had a naughty idea for Weiss that Cinder showed her that she had wanted to try out, but first she waited until she heard her screaming his name.

It wouldn’t take long now, nearly several minutes later Weiss had turned around in her seated position and wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck kissing him passionately as she energetically rode him.

Her body writhed in frenzied haste with her hips rocking wildly back and forth, her back was arched and her breasts jiggled and touched against his broad chest. She was panting hard with her body sweaty for she was close to her finish. She hadn’t voiced it yet but she wanted Jaune to pump it all inside her. Jaune was heaving hard as well and felt his finish approaching at the same time, but first he wanted to tease Weiss and make her beg for the internal finish.

They brought themselves down off the bed onto the floor together and altered positions; Weiss was laid on the floor on her side with Jaune picking up her left leg and holding it up high against his shoulder while he repeatedly shoved his cock into her cunt again. From the angle he had hit the more sensitive spots she had and felt like melting down completely in front of him.

“Huuaaa….yes..!! Jaune yes!! Give me your all, Jau-Master!” She cried out writhing along the floor. Jaune happily obliged and started slamming his hips forth even harder now. Her body jumped along the floor with each thrust he delivered to her cunt.

_‘That’s it! I can’t wait anymore!’_ Ruby thought deciding to join in and execute her idea. She placed the Scroll down along the nightstand and positioned it an angle so it could still record everything going on in the room.

Ruby sauntered over to them and carefully placed herself on her side adjacent to where Weiss’s head laid and moved to sit on the Heiress’s face. “Ruby?”

“This is something I wanted to try on someone else, don’t worry it’ll be fun and Jaune’s stuff is delicious.” Ruby announced and successfully placed Weiss’s head underneath her body firmly between her thighs forcing her to eat her out.

Possessed by lust and caught up in the moment Weiss obeyed and held her hands firmly onto the back of Ruby’s upper thighs. Her tongue dove into her cum filled quirm tasting spunk and nubile flesh all around, this made Ruby flex her back a bit and press her hips further down onto her head moaning like an animal in heat.

Dribbles of sperm trailed down and out of Ruby’s snatch onto Weiss’s outstretched tongue, once she ingested it she went back to licking around Ruby’s slick vulva waiting for more to ooze out. Taking on this endeavor from one end to feeling Jaune plow her tight womanhood from the other Weiss felt she was about to burst…and she wanted Jaune to give her everything he had.

In turn she’d give him everything she had; from possibly baring children in the near future to taking her share of the SDC’s riches and establishing a life for herself away from the cold unloving Schnee dynasty.

“Ruby I need you to get off of Weiss so I can talk to her.” Jaune ordered gently and Ruby obliged dismounting the Schnee Heiress. Jaune looked upon the frazzled cum splattered face of the once proud Schnee with a bit of twister pride. Somehow the look suited her.

She looked dazed and was still panting heavily because of Jaune plowing her snatch, but she was still conscious enough to communicate with. “Weiss…I’m …huff...about to cum. Do you really want to let it all out inside? There’s a really good chance you could be pregnant.” He asked with a soft tone of consideration even though his intentions were dark and the answer was already decided in his mind.

“No!” Weiss then locked her elegant legs around his butt keeping him locked in. Her hands came up and latched onto his shoulders refusing to let go until he finished, meanwhile she was still panting heavily in being on the throes of orgasm. “Yes I want it inside! I don’t care about the risk! I just…want to be…fulfilled! If that means getting pregnant then so be it! I’ll gladly get disowned from my father and make my own destiny in life, but I’ll be sure to take as much with me as I can be so I can live happily…with you. Please don’t deny me this feeling!”

Jaune felt a sting in his heart when she announced those plans for him, she had truly intended to through all this for his sake as well as hers. It was obvious she resented what her family business had done with her life being one of unhappiness, but even so it was still such a great feat to willingly forego all of it. He smiled and cupped her face lovingly as her hair ponytail came undone letting her hair fall free, it granted her the angelic look of a demure young goddess about to be fertilized.

Just like with Cinder, Ruby, and Emerald, Jaune felt like he was in love and by extension in great lust.

“Alright then.” He answered and grabbed her hips so he could start aggressively ramming his cock far into her pussy sending her body and mind reeling! Weiss arched back and writhed on the floor feeling fulfilled and full of energy as Jaune repeatedly thrust his cock far into her pussy touching the wall of her womb!

Several seconds later of the same process Weiss felt her body tense up and her legs lock painfully tight around Jaune’s backside! She craned her head back and felt her muscles spasm with her pussy convulsing on her lover’s rod furiously while spritzing juices all over his groin. She came HARD and latched onto his whole body while she did.

Jaune, being overwhelmed by the tightness, felt his relief come flooding out of his throbbing cock and into Weiss’s unprotected snatch. He felt his genitals throb as it pumped and pumped and pumped an extreme quantity of thick sperm deep into his snow angel.

Weiss let out another cry as she came hard again upon feeling so much semen fill her freshly deflowered pussy to the brim. Ruby sat on her knees beside Jaune stroking his chest affectionately while they made out with heated breaths and eager tongues.

Eventually Jaune had finished cumming and withdrew from her leaving a thick dribble of sperm trailing out her opening, it made a small puddle on the floor once it finished. He sat back and admired his handiwork and ordered Ruby to end the recording function on her scroll so that she could take a picture of Weiss Schnee’s current state; her laying on her back spread eagled wearing a white collar with a heavy helping of cum spilling out her snatch. All while adorning the ‘fucked crazy’ look that included rolled up eyes and lolled out tongue, she was also a panting mess, but at long last she was finally truly…happy.

Jaune sighed in relief and laid down with both girls at his sides resting contentedly, once they both passed out he took Ruby’s scroll and sent a message to Cinder confirming his latest victory along with assurance of access to SDC resources.

_‘I wonder if she has a mother and any sisters?’_ Jaune pondered as he hit ‘send’.

He immediately got a reply congratulating him as well as compliments to how proud she was. She also attached several images who are stated to be ‘potential targets’ that didn’t reside in Beacon. He clicked the attachment to bring it up and saw faces of numerous colorful women that he did not know, but would be willing to.

The faces of Neo, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, a random Faunus girl with small tusks below her cheeks, Velvet, and Coco, along with several others. He didn’t lie; they definitely looked appealing but first order of business was…taking the rest of team RWBY and then his own team.

**_‘You are my greatest creation yet, Jaune. I am so proud of you, my beloved conqueror, someday I’ll take you to meet ‘her’ after you’ve conquered enough huntresses here in Vale. From there we’ll start a brand new kingdom with you at the head of it all, and all of ‘us’ being your child-bearing consorts. Look forward to the future, darling.’_ **

**_Cinder_ **

"I think I will.” He said to himself thinking of his next target; a raven haired beauty who loved books.

**End of chapter**

To be continued in the next ‘Cinder’s Conqueror’ segment; Blake.

**AN: Well that’s that, finally an update to this story. Meant to have it out sooner this month but distractions and passionless thoughts clouded my mind. I aim not to procrastinate anymore, because good news! I’ve found a way to circumvent my old habits for productivity now, with the advice of a seasoned fanfic writer I have deigned to implement a planned outline in the same word program I use to write my stuff. I have never done it before now and the results show; in the second half of the chapter being longer and more detailed, not rushed like they all used to be. I like to feel I evolved or became a little more like Coer Al Aran, a fantastic fanfic writer of RWBY and Jaune centric stories. With this new method in mind updates for all my stories should be faster now, at least in theory. Any I hope you liked the chapter, newest update since the purge bs from FF, even though AO3 is less traffic and public at least I can write this smut heavy collection freely without bullshit. List is below as always and will update sooner than later, please leave any thoughts, reviews, blah blah, if you have any. Cheers.**

**Chapter 25 _)_ Glynda's special project**-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

**Nightclub Reunion** \- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)

**Crystalline Love** \- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Glacia(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)

**Minty Chip Flavor-** Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)

**Cereal and Pancakes-** Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

**Up next-Chapter 24)Redheaded romance - **Jaune/Ruby/ Pyrrha- Canon to Golden and Red flower petals- (voyeurism, shower, bukkake, lotion, naked cuddling, make outs, intercural sex, breast play)

**RWBY Sharing Epilogue-** Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)

**C'mon, Carolina!-** Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)

**Maidenly Merchant-** Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)

**Heartshot** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )

**Bubbly skater** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

**Gentle hands-** Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

**Funky Feline-** Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

**White Rose Knight-**  Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

**Punctual perfection** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to  _Sensational Synthetic_ )(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

**Sunstrewn feathers-** _(_ Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore _-(_ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal

**Roses in Bloom-**  (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

**Seven sisterly heavens-** Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

**My fair Maiden-** Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

**Lotus Flowers-** Jaune/ FemRen aka Lie Rei( The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)

**Faunus Frenzy-** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

**Seasonal**   **Seductresses** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

**Field trip with Goodwitch-** Jaune/Glynda-Canon to  _Goodwitch_  series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

**Chocolate Dipped Bunny-** Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

**Lavender Lovin-** Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

 


	24. Maidens Serving the Knight XXX-Mas special! (J/RWBYNPW)

 

**A Knight and His Maidens**

 

**Special Bonus Filler Chapter: Maidens serving the Knight- Xmas special**

 

_By Azure_

 

 

“Just how did this happen to me?’ Jaune thought to himself in uncertainty and confusion. He stood in a beautiful romantically themed room before a rather large King sized bed in the shape of a heart. There were crimson and cherry sensitivities decorated throughout and lavish designs that said high class, but the room wasn’t the important part.

It was who was in it with him: in front of and around stood Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, her sister Winter Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and his teammates Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos. All of them were clothed in their usual attire with the exception of wearing cherry red chokers around their necks that brandished what looked to be mistletoe.

All of them were staring at him with mixed gazes of loving , hunger, barely restrained lust, and bashful cuteness. Some of the girls he knew even placed their hands together in a heart shaped gesture directed only at him, even Jaune wasn’t blind to what this all meant, but it indeed put him a state of arousal and a little bit of fright.

Which begged the question; ‘How did this happen to me?’

His ‘answer’ came when suddenly Yang and Nora came up to him and held him firmly by the shoulders as Ruby walked up holding what looked to be a pitcher of some strange rainbow colored liquid sparkling with radiant sparkles of energy.

“Here ya go! Drink up, Jaune.” Ruby offered cutely and stood on her tippy toes placing the beak of the pitcher at his lips. Yang pried his lips apart with her bare hand so as to not tolerate Jaune refusing the concoction and wasting it.

He did no such thing and was forcibly fed the strange tasting substance with widened eyes, gulp after gulp followed until Nora gestured Ruby to remove the half-empty pitcher to save for later. They waited for a brief moment until Jaune suddenly a surge of strange energy and indescribable vigor coursing throughout his body and more specifically his loins. The groin region of his jeans tightened to very uncomfortable levels as his member enlarged in girth and size and into a fully aroused state that was noticed by all.

Ruby and Weiss smiled to themselves in achievement as though they were somehow involved in making it. Ruby then placed the pitcher somewhere safe on a nightstand.

“Looks he’s ready for action!” Yang called out excitedly and looked all around at her comrades. “It’s show time, ladies! Let’s have the best Christmas ever!” She then ripped off her own brown jacket ensemble leaving only her golden tank top on until she ripped that off too! Her very large and healthy DD-cup breasts popped out with erect nipples.

All the girls cheered out in agreement with ‘yeahs’ and hoots of horniness as they all started undressing little by little.

Jaune, despite being extremely aroused, still felt confused as to how this happened, but his thoughts were muddled by the two forms of Pyrrha and Ruby tackling him onto the bed.

“Hmpf!” Jaune was winded at first until he looked into the loving gazes of both Pyrrha and Ruby and felt his words die off in his throat. ‘Wow…they look so-!’ His thoughts interrupted when Ruby wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled Jaune into an unexpected lip-lock that made Pyrrha fume in slight annoyance.

The soft sweet taste of Ruby Rose crossed his lips muddling his thoughts further, the concoction blinded any thoughts about questioning his circumstance and simply had him go along with the beautiful harem of huntresses ‘attacking’ him. Jaune reciprocated by hooking a hand around her head deepening it causing her to squeal internally in excitement, seconds later she broke off with an ever so sweet smile directed at him.

“My turn, partners were supposed to be first, but I’ll just have to make up for that.” Pyrrha commented with a playful tone and pulled Jaune’s face to look directly into her eyes. “Jaune…”

“Pyrrha…” He barely uttered when feeling entranced by her perfect green eyes.

Her left hand caressed his cheek affectionately as they got lost in their own world unknowing of the collection of mildly annoyed huntresses, whom were all mostly undressed, waiting their turn impatiently. Pyrrha giggled to herself and pulled him into a passionate kiss which had been built up since forever ago, all her energy and all her love for Jaune was being poured into that exchange of lip curling tongue wrapping action.

She purred and moaned with unrestrained passion as though she were waiting for this her entire life.

‘Huaah…I love you so much, Jaune! So very much! This is a dream come true!’ Pyrrha mused in thoughts during her frenzied lip-lock. Seconds of non-stop making out passed by and she had reluctantly broke off for air, but maintained an incredibly happy expression.

Ruby, who had been watching with growing impatience, had undressed down to her bare essentials which Jaune had drunk in the sight of. Ruby’s body was youthful and petite with budding B-cup breasts on her adorable figure. The choker remained on her neck.  She was giddy that Jaune was eying her with mouth agape in stunned surprise, he was seeing Ruby naked in person after all. Wasting no time she pushed herself back on top of him wrapping her arms around his head to suck apart his lips in an equally passionate make-out.

Pyrrha had taken the cue to start undressing herself while his attention was grabbed by Ruby. Her armor and clothing had come undone entirely with the exception of the choker, the women and girls around the bed all started crawling on the surface towards an unsuspecting Jaune with the intent on removing his clothing.

Feeling the balance of the bed shift Jaune reluctantly broke from Ruby’s cookie flavored lips to watch with wide eyes the sight of nearly a dozen females all prowling the surface of the overly large bed towards him.

“Holy…” He uttered in awe and drank in the sight of each one of their fully nude figures varying in body types, tones, and breast sizes.

“Oh Jaauunnee…” Pyrrha cooed making him twist his view over to his partner feeling his jaw drop at the sight of her absolutely perfect body. She was toned and attractively so, her breasts were just about the size of Yang’s DDs and her body was perfectly curvaceous to match. It was as though she were sculpted by the gods themselves, she even undid her hair letting it flow down beautifully making his jeans literally tear apart at the groin region.

“I think he’s ready to burst, don’t you agree, ladies?” Yang asked catching Jaune’s attention. He marveled at her bodacious form; her breasts were large DDs and her body just as perfectly smoothed out and toned as Pyrrha’s. She was only a bit shorter than his partner, but the wild look of Yang’s blazing hair combined with the sexy smirk she was giving drew him in.

“All that’s left is to remove the dunce of his mismatched outfit.” Weiss commented undoing her hair letting it flow down as well. Jaune took in the sight of her body as well; she was perfectly petite and as elegantly graceful as an angel itself. Her breasts were on par with Ruby’s in size yet held a bit more volume and perkiness since she was still growing.  He felt very entranced by her appearance, especially since he used to long for her…which again brought about his questioning of this circumstance.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Winter Schnee added and looked to her sister from the side. “Would you care to assist me, Weiss?” then dilated her semblance alongside Weiss to channel a pull on all his clothing.

“With pleasure.” She answered and flicked her rapier causing an unseen force to pull Jaune’s armor off, strip him of his beloved Pumpkin Pete hoodie, trudge off his jeans and shoes, leaving him with only his barely fitting boxers.

Four pairs of hands, which belonged to Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, all grabbed the waistband and literally ripped it apart!

Out came his thickened fully erect pole which stood at ten inches in length, which surprised him because he knew he didn’t used to be that large, but it was still a huge positive for him.

All female eyes were on his tool with mouths watering at the sight, even Weiss and Blake. All were salivating and eagerly awaiting their turn with Jaune.

“Quite the delicious sight, he may have been already rather sizable before the concoction and now that’s made him even more impressive.” Winter soothingly explained with hands on her hips.

 “This will be where my children will come from.” Pyrrha boldly declared with a reddened face. Her left was settled around the back of his neck stroking it comfortably. Ruby did the same with both her hands nestling down on his collarbone as she beheld the image of his cock in all its glory.

“W-wow!” She gushed bashfully and tried averting her gaze, but to no avail. She was glued to the sight.

“Well enough gawking let’s get this shindig started.” Yang cheered and pulled an equally nude Blake, cat ears and all, along with her to nestle on both sides of Jaune just like Ruby and Pyrrha had done. In their case they took to the back placing their soft firm hands all over his broad backside and by extension his shoulders while the two redheads took the front side with hands feeling up his chest.

Jaune tried to turn his head to examine Blake’s features, but his attention was caught when he felt the spongy moistness of two pairs of lips being placed on both sides of his length. He looked down and beheld the sight that would never leave in his mind for the years to come; Weiss Schnee and her mature older sister Winter Schnee were both kissing the sides of his shaft eying him alluringly.

‘W-w-wow…! Snow angel and her sister are d-doing that to me…!’ He thought in shock while the hands on his body kept him focused. Ruby and Pyrrha mused in delight at Jaune’s reaction, Yang just snickered and started kissing his neck sending shivers up his spine whereas Blake gently nibbled at his earlobe. All sensations being delivered to him put him on cloud nine, especially when he felt Yang’s large breasts squish against his backside while she kissed up his neck, he felt Blake’s too and they were only  a bit smaller than Yang’s, still felt fantastic though.

Not as fantastic as Weiss and Winter kissing succulently along his length.

 Their eyes all on his cock and the two silver haired women slurping on it.

Weiss’s lips slowly kissed and sucked along the sensitive Arc skin all the way up and down the side taking deliberately slow licks making him melt in her grasp. Weiss delighted at this with pride in her skill, Winter however was doing what she did with more energy and force in her licks. She even hummed when she fully pressed her tongue up the side of the shaft using tentatively slow licks, Winter performed exceptionally while holding the hilt of his shaft firmly in her left hand.

He moaned and melted in their service; the pair delighted at this and put in more effort onto servicing his cock by suckling harder and licking slower until they met up at the top where both pairs of lips flicked tongues around the head.

Jaune was in awe and absentmindedly sneaking his hands underneath the soft warm frames of Pyrrha and Ruby’s rumps. They each yelped cutely when feeling his bold hands slide between each of their nether regions cupping their mounds, both girls were suddenly feeling very heated and weak in the knees. Jaune’s hands groped and fiddled their pussies from vulva to clits he played with them in slow torturous rhythm. It was instinct to him and he unknowingly fingered both their holes with his index fingers making the two girls dig their nails into his chest and shoulders.

Ruby squirmed cutely and wriggled her rump into Jaune’s hand, Yang watched on in amusement at her sister turning into pudding in Jaune’s hand. Pyrrha faired only a bit better and squirmed a bit less yet bit down on her right knuckle barely stifling the moans escaping her throat as her lover’s fingers embedded themselves further into her sweet spot.

Jaune certainly relished the bliss of the Schnee girls wrapping their tongues all over his cock, but also the moist tight feel of digging his fingers into Ruby and Pyrrha’s tight spaces. Them squirming all over his hands added to that pleasantness.

Both redhead gals, which happened to make Nora super jealous, let out stronger moans of nirvana as they struggled to steady themselves by clinging onto Jaune’s shoulders as they slumped a bit breathing hard.

Yang and Blake took this as a cue to close in on Jaune and nuzzled their heads on both sides of his. Yang snickered mischievously and cupped the side of his face to pull him into a deep tongue sucking kiss that took him by surprise. Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang and patiently waited for her to finish, but she didn’t. yang held onto him moaning into his mouth as she cleaned it out with her eager tongue, thus Blake took matters into her own hands and stealthily snuck her left hand down between her partner’s buttocks.

“Hmph!”

“Eeep!” Yang yelped in surprise when she felt Blake violate her anus with a quick deep thrust of her middle finger distracting her enough that she broke off from Jaune’s dazed face.

Blake’s hands came up beside his head forcing him to turn her way in which she took advantage of by pursing her lips onto his. It started as a soft chaste kiss that quickly evolved into a more passionate one involving lips curling up lips, Blake moaned lovingly during their lip-lock, ignoring Yang’s glare from across.

He was being attacked from all sides by the Yang and Blake taking turns kissing him in tandem as though they were in a competition, the Schnee sisters now wrestling tongues over his cock head in an incestuous exchange to which he clearly saw in between ‘breaks’, to the visual of all women in nothing but chokers and birthday suits.

Nora sat back masturbating herself while setting up her scroll on a stand nearby to record everything in the room. Her fingers dipped into her pussy repeatedly while her other hand played with her breasts in tandem, she eagerly awaited her turn with Jaune, so much so that she decided not to wait and moved forward.

This went on for minutes and Jaune was feeling one ,soon to be many, climaxes approaching when a third pair of lips on his cock.

“Hey!” Weiss objected profusely with sticky lips and drool trickling down her chin when Nora had bumped them both off so that she could purse her lips hungrily on her leader’s cock head. Winter abstained silence and looked on disapprovingly, Nora simply didn’t hear them for she was lost in her own world. She first pursed her lips then opened her mouth wide open as though she were about to swallow an entire stack of pancakes in one go.

!

“Hhhooaaa....Nora!” Jaune bellowed pleasurably in surprise when he felt his cock get swallowed up entirely by Nora Valkyrie in one go. He felt his length touch the innermost spongy caverns of her throat and struggled not to pop right there. Nora looked up with hearts in her pupils as she remained sheathed to the hilt before steadily pulling her face back just so she could slam it all way down.

Jaune grit his teeth with the sensation as Yang and Blake tentatively licked up the sides of his cheeks before nibbling at his jawline seductively.

“That is so unfair!” Weiss protested until Winter calmed her down.

“Relax, dear sister. We’ll just have to focus our efforts elsewhere until after the first ‘round’ is fired.” Winter offered suggestively and Weiss nodded in acknowledge. The silver haired pair sunk down below underneath Nora’s bare form to latch their lips onto Jaune’s smooth mostly hairless testicles.

Each Schnee suckled one into each of their mouths practically feeling Jaune undulate his hips in reaction. It was beyond heavenly; his former crush and her hot older sister teamed with his bombastic redheaded teammate to go to town on his genitals.

This went on for minutes on end when Jaune’s hands felt the vibrations of both Pyrrha and Ruby succumbing to their climaxes. Both redheads writhed in his palms spritzing juices all over his fingers while trying to recollect themselves post orgasm.

“Oh Jaune...huff…huff…that was wonderful.” Pyrrha breathed with a wide smile and bedroom eyes.

“You must have magic hands, Jaune. It felt super!” Ruby cheered with a similar expression. Jaune was about to respond when his attention was brought back to the intense service being given to his genitals; suddenly the suction on his length became tighter and more frenzied.

He looked down and saw Nora furiously bobbing her head up and down in his lap while the Schnee sisters broke off from his testicles due to her rampant pace making their job difficult.

 “He’s getting really frisky soon, Blake.Better get you warmed up too.” Yang suggested softly to her Faunus friend before sliding her right hand down between her buttocks squeezing them softly in tandem.

Blake yelped and felt her body stimulate while Yang continued fondling her ass before eventually moving on to dip two fingers into her snatch. She squealed and cooed her delight, but what she really wanted was for Jaune to do that to her. It helped her knowing that he looked ready to burst due to Nora’s actions, thus she watched patiently while Yang kept her grip on her ass.

“Huuggh…Nora…!!” Jaune breathed feeling his finish coming soon as the cute redhead hammer wielder brought her head up to where her lips met the crown of his cock…

…before she pushed herself all the way down where his scant golden pubes tickled her nose!

Jaune arched his back letting out a howl as he sporadically thrust his hips in the air feeling the tidal wave of climax hit him!

Nora’s turquoise eyes went wide when a thick shot of sperm erupted inside her mouth hitting the roof followed by more shots! Her eyes drooped into a euphoric gaze when she savored the sweet taste of her leader’s cum, several shots more and she plopped off to keep the amount in her mouth from spilling out. They came so fast she didn’t have time to swallow it all, but she also wanted to savor the taste some more. After relishing it inside her mouth she compared to pancake syrup but more delicious, she held a sweetened smile and gulped it all down without leaving a drop. Nora let a tasty sigh of contentment.

“Look at him go!” Yang’s voice sounded.

“This is being recorded, right?” Pyrrha asked looking over to Nora then to Ruby, who nodded in acknowledgement and gestured over to the scroll propped nearby.

Jaune was still cumming and thick ropes of semen erupted into the air like a geyser landing on several outstretched hands and mouths, but aside from Nora initially receiving the payload in her mouth was…Weiss and Winter due to their proximity.

Winter Held Weiss’s face with fingers keeping her mouth open whilst her tongue stretched out catching some heavy globs of Arc spunk on it, Winter herself received a few shots onto her tongue as well and before long he had finished leaving those two with mouths pooling with cum.

‘That’s funny…I’m still ready?’ Jaune mused noticing his erection still at full mast and his reservoir of fluids only very slightly depleted, he was ready for more and only figured the effect had come from the concoction he drank earlier. ‘Huh, I guess it was th- holy crap!’

His thoughts were interrupted when noticing Weiss and Winter locking hands while facing each other. Their mouths were closed yet their cheeks being puffy indicated they had yet to ingest their captured loads of his cum.  The two sisters turned to face him with sexy alluring gazes followed by a wink from Weiss before turning back to each to other in order to exchange sperm between their lips and tongues via sloppy incestuous make-out.

If Jaune’s phallus wasn’t hard already then it would’ve been like solid steel after witnessing this scene. The visual of ivory goo sloshed between one Schnee to another generously, they slurped their tongues over each other with that substance bridging them visibly to him creating a messy bridge of saliva and sperm between their lips. Soon enough they ended their raunchy lip-lock and gulped down what remained inside their mouths before turning to Jaune with an ‘eager to please’ type of look.

“You both were great, that was amazing!” He breathed taking in the sight of the two beautiful princesses with their hair down. Winter’s was slightly curly because of being restrained in a bun, but it flowed down her body and her face majestically and beautifully. Weiss’s was a similar case except hers was more straightened out, nevertheless she still looked like an angel with it down, what really sold that comparison was how she gazed adoringly at him.

“You’re very welcome, Arc. Now with enough with the foreplay…” Weiss began and crawled up to sit on his left thigh with her hands placing themselves around his collarbone. “…and give your ‘Snow Angel’ her Christmas present first.”

Jaune was really heating up now, he was about to reciprocate completely and give everything to her, but a certain redhead had other plans.

“Uh uh, Weiss. Partners first.” Pyrrha gently objected by softly pushing Weiss back with her left hand. Jaune would’ve been annoyed if she hadn’t appeared so beautiful to him, it was something about undone long hair flowing down freely that granted that insight. All women to him looked exceptionally stunning with their hair down. “Ready, Partner?” She asked turning to him with a sultry gaze that made him gulp in both nervousness and excitement.

Weiss fumed with arms crossed but said nothing for she would patiently wait her turn. Out of nowhere came Ruby holding the pitcher of rainbow colored substance over Jaune’s unsuspecting head.

“He’s going to need a lot of this if we all want some ‘fun’ right away. Drink up, Jaune!” Ruby coached as she poured the beaker at his mouth letting it all flow down his throat lighting his body on fire in the figurative sense.  “Gulp gulp gulp.” Ruby added cutely and whisked the now empty pitcher away letting the effect take over Jaune.

!

Jaune felt like his whole body was surging with energy, very very amorous energy. He was far more eager now to take the initiative as his blood boiled with excitement. Looking around and taking in the sight of all the women that want him he bade them to wait patiently just before he got up and turned around to take Pyrrha Nikos into his arms making her hoot in pleasant surprise.

“Better kick back, girls. This is going to be one hell of a show.” Yang commented as they all made a bit of space for the pair on the bed.

The sight of Jaune holding Pyrrha’s face in his hands while looking deeply into her eyes just screamed ‘romance’ to them. To Pyrrha herself she only uttered one thing with the brightest of smiles; “Dream come true.”

Jaune pulled her face into his deeply kissing her, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it and letting all their love flow out naturally.

**Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie-**

Jaune and his partner now girlfriend Pyrrha made out on the surface of the bed with no restraint whatsoever. He expertly curled and sucked her lips, licked around her teeth and wrestled with her tongue in heated energy.

Pyrrha melted every single nanosecond he did this. “I love you…huff…I love you so much, Jaune!” She breathed heartily with utmost conviction in her voice. Jaune felt so warm inside at hearing those words, he knew she did, but it still had the greatest of effects on him.

His hands went to her large DD-breasts grabbing ahold of them with her erect nipples poking his palms, Pyrrha whimpered in reaction when he did this. Like Yang she too was sensitive when it came to her breasts. Seconds later Jaune shifts his position to lay behind in a spooning position with his length aligned to enter her pussy, his left hand left one of her breasts to hover over her nether region before adjusting her leg to hike up into an arc. Pyrrha looked from the side at him with utter devotion and nodded just before leaning closer to kiss his full on the lips.

Jaune feels the head of his cock plop just past her vulva and with a slow mighty thrust he slid all the way in breaching her hymen that made her yelp in great pain. Pyrrha’s face constrained to a mixed look of pain and delight at having her virginity given to the man she truly loved. A few seconds had passed as they both had adjusted and Jaune started grooving his hips back and forth in the tight vice like hold of Pyrrha’s snatch.

All around the girls watched in awe and perverse fascination, every single one of them eagerly and impatiently waiting their turn.

The repeating sounds of Jaune’s hips patting her perfectly firm feminine rump resounded throughout the room for minutes on end combined with the hearty moans Pyrrha was giving off. Jaune had moved his hands to have one fondle her mound as he fucked it while the other cupped the side of her face keeping her pressed against his lips in a romantic embrace. His hand fondled her mound stroking her clit furiously making her writher and moan in his embrace while hips jackhammered away. Jaune really felt the tightness of her formerly virgin cunt squeeze his length as though desperately wanting to milk him for all his worth, and he was about to deliver on that.

She broke form his mouth and started hollering out loud signaling how close she was, Jaune’s cock had breached past her cervix and into her womb all while stimulating every part of her core. To her this was truly meant to be and she would forever be happy bearing him children should it come down to it.

 “Ugh…hoaa…Pyrrha..! I’m getting close!” He moaned receiving an affectionate stroke of her hand on the side of his face.

“Y-yes! Please Jaune! Let it all out inside…inside!” She howled in pleasure with bright red cheeks as his hips pounded into hers even faster. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh became louder and more frequent. All eyes were on them especially one pair of turquoise ones.

Pyrrha’s form writhed and twitched several more times before she let out a mighty howl of orgasm when Jaune shoved his thick length all the way to hilt inside. She felt a flood of warmth surge from his cock into her deepest parts, her womb filled up more and more as Jaune came and came repeatedly. The audience could actually hear the throbbing sounds his dick was making as it pumped the Four-time Mistral champion full of sperm possibly impregnating her.

Once they had finished he felt Pyrrha relax in his grasp and lie on the bed with the most peaceful and loving faces he’s ever seen her make. He had withdrawn from her snatch leaving a thick goopy trail of cum leaking out.

“W-wow…” Jaune uttered impressed with himself until-

“My turn, Fearless Leader!” Nora lunges at him pulling him into a very aggressive tongue invading lip-lock as she sat over her friend’s head wriggling her cute rump. 

Jaune was taken back at first but then returned fire by wrapping his arms around her back feeling her C-cup breast smother his pecs.

A series of moans resounded throughout the room as more of the girls masturbated themselves to the sight eagerly preparing for their inevitable turn riding the Arc sword. Jaune could barely keep up with Nora’s energy in her aggressive tongue play, her hands held his head firmly in her grasp as she determinedly cleaned out his mouth with that tongue of hers.

She suddenly felt the spongy weight of Pyrrha’s tongue delving into Nora’s small tight cunt, her lips traced around her vulva and then gently sucked on her clit sending Nora into a frenzy as she tongue raped Jaune. She quickly removed her lips and tongue from his mouth and gazed into his eyes with a very rapey face.

“Nora wants sex now!” She stated in a comically savage way making him slightly afraid of her frenzied state. Getting up off of Pyrrha’s face Nora sat in Jaune’s like a child; she hooked her legs around his waist and arms around his neck like a sloth hanging from a tree branch. It was fortunate she was quite short, almost at Neo’s height of shortness, but she packed muscle and possessed a very attractive figure.

With a slump she forcibly embedded herself onto Jaune’s cock making him reel in the feeling of her tightness squeezing him even more than Pyrrha’s. She was tight!

“Hhooooo yeeah!! Now make me yours, Jauney!” She called out and started violently writhing her hips around on his cock sending him waves of pleasure that distracted him with its intensity.

They were humping with Nora writhing wildly in his lap enjoying the absolutely enervating feel of his cock wedged deep into her pussy, she even felt the head poke past her cervix making sure than when he cums he’ll pump her full. She wanted that. Nora actually was in love with Jaune too.

“Nora…uaaahh…so tight…! You feel amazing!” Jaune uttered gripping her buttocks to adjust her slams onto his hips.

“Darn right, Jauney!” She cheered out and then leaned in closer to whisper in a lusty voice; “I love you, my sweet fearless leader.” It surprised him to hear her say that, even more so when she kissed him romantically after leaning closer. They got lost in the moment for what felt like minutes when Nora leaned back feeling she was on the throes of climax, her back had arched leaving her chest exposed with breasts jiggling. Jaune took that opportunity to lean down and capture one of her tits into his mouth gently sucking on her nipple while keeping his other hand around her butt. He gingerly sucked and sucked so more to the point where Nora felt her body spasm uncontrollably.

She let out a mighty scream of ecstasy as her pussy muscles squeezed down hard taking him along with her. He had let go of her breasts and felt his hips wildly spasm once again with his cock sheathed all the way inside Nora’s tight snatch. Her eyes rolled up to the top of her sockets with her tongue lolled up as his throbbing meat pumped and pumped thick gobs of sperm into her depths filling her fertile womanly space up.

Once he was finished she slumped back to lie down next to Pyrrha bearing a ‘fucked crazy’ kind of face with cum oozing out her cunt.

Jaune still felt ready for more despite feeling just a bit drained, whatever he drank worked wonders for his stamina, body, and sex drive. He turned his face and asked; “Who’s next?”

The bed shifted and there prowled Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, both of whom were looking hot and bothered.

**Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna-**

A plop of cherry and the sound of flesh followed shortly after as Ruby Rose impaled herself on Jaune’s length sitting upright on his body as he laid down on the bed seeing all of her. Her budding B-cup breasts, her pale petite figure, and her adorable rose shaped patch of pubic fuzz as his member cleaved into her freshly deflowered pussy.

Her hands interlocked with both of his as she took him for a ride by bouncing back and forth on his hips while Blake positioned herself over his head with both knees framing the sides of his face. Her hairless mound stared him right in the face with glistening pussy lips to behold just before she leaned forward pressing it against his lips. Blake quickly started moaning out loud when she felt his tongue gently lick around her vulva before driving it inside her, his lips suckled on every part of her sensitive flesh making her grind herself on his head. She basically face-humping him reverse cowgirl style.

Blake’s body was lithe like Weiss and a little less athletic than Pyrrha in terms of body, she was as tall as Yang and a C-cup like Nora. Jaune noted these attributes when he scanned her body earlier just before she slumped her nether region over his face, part of him wanted to see them without his view getting obscured, but it would’ve been rude to ignore her wants.

And her want is for him to eat her out. His hands were still interlocked with Ruby’s dainty ones until she broke off from them to fondle her own breasts in rotations. Jaune decided to use his hands to grab a firm hold on Blake’s ass forcing her closer so that his mouth essentially made out with her nether ‘mouth’ sending her body into spirals of bliss.

She hollered and moan repeatedly for as long as Jaune wriggled his tongue inside her inner depths. Ruby was getting closer to climax and wanted very much for Blake to move off of Jaune so that he could look into her face when she came, but the Faunus was too lost in nirvana to want to leave his magical tongue. That was until she saw her suddenly spasm as she rode out her orgasm.

“Nyaaaghh…!!” She moaned loudly in a subdued feline manner which made it funny considering how she wasn’t similar to her physiological cat side. Blake’s hips twitched and writhed over Jaune’s head spraying his tongue and face with her juices before slumping off of him leaving her breathing ragged. Jaune’s face was messy and coated in stickiness yet he wouldn’t dare look away from Ruby’s adoring loving gaze as she rode him.

“I-I’m close, Jaune! I-I want to do this with you all the way! I want you to stay inside m- hmphf!” Ruby was silenced when he reached up and pulled her into a romantic embrace in which he smothered her lips with his. She relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around his back murmuring pleasantly as they did so.

Eventually she started shifting her hips faster until her petite body halted and twitched sporadically in his grasp, she was cumming hard and Jaune felt that reaction pull him into his climax as well. He held onto Ruby for dear life after shoving his hips upward pumping payload after payload of sperm into the young Rose’s womb easily filling her up as she herself came all over his groin. They had finished cumming together and rested in each other’s arms blissfully unaware of the world until she clocked out and slumped back breathing hard and with a very satisfied smile as spunk oozed out her opening.

 _‘This is becoming a trend.’_ Jaune noted still noticing that his length was hard and ready for more.

“Nyaaa…” He heard a purr and looked behind him to see Blake on all fours wriggling her ample ass before him. Her face was cute and bashful as she made a gesture with her left hand imitating a cat pawing at something.

Jaune didn’t need any more encouragement as he got up on his knees to line himself up behind, but unexpectedly she held out a hand in protest.

“W-wait. I want it in here, Jaune.” She gestured to her anus by spreading apart her buttcheeks.  He nodded almost hypnotized and strafed up to her rear. He grabbed each cheek and held them apart while guiding his member to the ring of her anus. Once the crown plopped into the sphincter he felt Blake react and lose balance while shuddering, then he went all the way in slowly.

“Nyeaagh!!” She cried out as he stretched out her ass. He was fully embedded and took a few seconds to adjust before slamming his hips back and forth against her pale buttocks.

Blake bit her lip and clenched the sheets beneath her as Jaune continued pounding away at her backdoor, slowly overcoming the feeling of tightness Jaune was getting lost in the moment and started thrusting his hips faster making Blake squirm underneath him. Her breasts scraped the surface of the bed and her tongue lolled out the more the feeling carried on, she loved taking it in the ass and Jaune now knew it too.

“Take it like a trooper, Blake!” Yang called out from where she sat on the bed. Next to her was Weiss and Winter in a sixty-nine position eating each other out with Winter on top. The smaller Schnee moaning loudly between her sister’s thighs, both of them looping incestuous ecstasy with each other in wait of being sheathed by Jaune.

Meanwhile Jaune had propped up on his feet taking Blake with him as he continued pounding her ass with reverberating flesh patting sounds. His arms were hooked around the back of her knees with his hands locking behind her neck suspending her in a ‘Nelson’ position. It angled her ass perfectly with his thrusts sending Blake’s mind into a mush with her tongue lolling out and eyes rolled up.

No one noticed Yang taking a picture of her face to mock her with later.

Minutes of endless ass pounding passed by and Blake finally felt her body shake with a fierce climax leading to her spraying her juices aimlessly all over the bedspread. She felt Jaune groan behind just before one last hard slam of his hips into her buttocks.

She smiled a goofy smile as she felt warm cum fill up her anal cavity, her toes curled and her legs felt numb for a little while until Jaune eventually set her down to join the collection of other ‘fucked silly’ huntresses.

**Yang-**

He turned to see the sisters finishing their unified orgasm with messy sticky faces before rising to see Yang strut over with sashaying hips to a still hardened Jaune. His passion was at a boiling point now and could barely process conscious thought outside of being tempted to grab and fuck her violently. It was perhaps a side effect of whatever he drank, he thinks Yang knew this which was why she eyed with a seductive gaze followed by a purr.

“No need to bother with foreplay with me, Ladykiller. I’m already hot and bothered from the action earlier, all I want though is for you to play with my ‘girls’ a lot.” Yang stated gesturing to her two impressive breasts. “Shall w- ehp!” She was barred from finishing her sentence when Arc had suddenly pulled her into his arms and latched his mouth onto hers in a very deep romantic kiss that startled her.

Her lilac eyes blinked a couple of times in surprise until she quickly relaxed into his embrace and pulled her arms around him as well savoring the warmth he provided. He very much appreciated that her breasts gently squished up against his chest while they energetically made out with tongues vying for dominance. Yang won of course, her spirit was more intense and she was more eager. Her lips curled and suckled Jaune’s apart until they sucked in his tongue letting him feel her purring from within.

‘Mommy like.’ Yang thought in splendor as their embrace took a dip down on top of the bed with Jaune moving his head down to her luscious breasts kneading them in his hands making her wriggle in his grasp.

His fingers squeezed those mounds with strength and gentleness before alternating to his head sucking a nipple into his mouth feeding on it. This made Yang giggle and caused to hold his head gently with her hands.  She could feel his warm breaths and the suction of his lips moving expertly on her skin. Yang grinned when she realized how much fun he had with her breasts and tapped Jaune’s head to look up at her. She grabbed each fleshy orb in her hands and held them apart with the small gap visual of her face licking around her lips suggestively.

He got the idea and propped himself up to his knees resting on the sides of her upper body as he slid his thickened cock in between her doughy mounds. Yang delivered a wink and craned her head forward to kiss the crown before lapping her tongue around it, her hands kept busy squishing her breasts up and around on his length making him gutturally moan in satisfaction.

Again and again she shifted her breasts along his shaft with much force and vigor that made him absentmindedly thrust his hips forth. Yang got more and more of his cock’s head into her mouth each time making sure she suckled every part of it with leisure. The longer they went on the more frenzied Jaune became and soon pushed even farther up to her face to where he hovered his hips just above her head pushing his cock all the way into her mouth.

She was stunned at first but remained vigilant and simply held onto his hips from the back and forced them to thrust in a rampant pace into her throat. Yang was helping Jaune facefuck her and she loved it. He had steadied himself with his hands propped against the bed as he humped his lower body back and forth on Yang’s face, the intense suction and spongy moist surrounding his length felt indescribably good. A few more minutes of facefucking and Jaune let out a collection of moans for Yang to hear, one of which was ‘I’m cumming!’. Yang however did not let up and simply held his pelvis close to her face, pubic hair tickling her nostrils, as his sausage started spewing forth thick ropes of sperm down her throat. All of which she swallowed and continued to do so.

After a minute of cumming he slumped off of her head, careful not to trample her hair, and breathed a sigh of content until he heard a whistle from her. He turned to see Yang remaining on her back with her legs spread eagle and her hands prying apart her vulva suggestively.

“Get in here, Ladykiller. We’re not finished yet, not until you fill up this hole right here.” Yang cooed with a sexy smirk as Jaune crawled over to her hypnotically.

Once he settled atop of her he slid inside her burning tight snatch making her crane her head back in euphoria as he filled her hole entirely. He noticed that briefly Yang’s hair flared up and her eyes went red, that only happened in certain circumstances of intensity. Jaune looked down and noticed some blood seeping out of her cunt, he pieced it together and concluded that he was certainly her first, not that he assumed she slept around, but it still pleasantly surprised him. That and the adoring gaze she gave him when he looked into her face, her eyes went back to lilac and her hair cooled down to normal, all while she mouthed three words soundlessly to him making him feel special.  Instinctively her legs came up and wrapped around his butt refusing to have him leave, once he adjusted to her tightness he started pumping back and forth inside Yang Xiao Long.

“Remain patient, Weiss. Our turn will come soon.” Winter whispered to her sister on the side as they sat patiently for the two blondes to finish.

Weiss looked to the resting forms of the other girls, all of whom had peaceful smiles on their faces and Jaune’s cum seeping out their holes, which made her feel miffed about not going sooner. She pouted and crossed her arms spitefully glaring at Yang as though it were her fault they missed their chance.

Speaking of, the two forms of both blondes tumbled and rocked against each other on the bed with Yang holding on tightly to his shoulders as he drove into her. Again and again his cock cleaved into her tight freshly deflowered space as their pelvises rocked against each other in a balance of heated love-making.

Minutes had passed and Jaune had leaned in closer to her with hands interlocking with hers as they made out passionately during. Her breasts jiggled and squished up against his chest in sync with the hastened pace they were going at, she was close and he was too.

Her hands brought themselves up to his cheeks one last time making sure he looked her in the face before their lips found each other again when his hips made one final slam against hers. Jaune felt his body spasm and once again pumped and pumped into Yang’s convulsing cunt! Her legs wrapped very tightly around his backside allowing no possibility of pulling out when her pussy muscles squelched down on his tool in unison with their orgasm. They moaned into each other’s throats as her cunt milked his throbbing member of gooey Arc essence whilst dispersing her own womanly juices all over his balls.

Eventually they ceased and Jaune reluctantly pulled off of a heaving Yang laying down with that same peaceful smile accessorized by the sight of sperm dripping out her snatch.

“So…huff…good. I…huff…think you slayed me, Ladykiller.” She breathed diddling her cum filled cunt a bit with her left hand before laying back to relax.

Jaune felt weakened now and assumed the potion’s effects were slowly leaving his body, turning to the Schnee sisters that were now prowling over to him he decided to get them both at once and make it count for his final round.

“Snow angels.” He bade earning a pouty blush from Weiss and a charmed snicker from Winter.

**Weiss and Winter-**

They didn’t want to waste time with foreplay since Winter knew well enough that the ‘potion’ would wear off soon and Jaune would likely pass out from the expenditure, as well as become very dehydrated. Yet he was insistent on keeping the moment romantic for them.

He pulled Weiss into his arms looking her deeply in the blue eyes making her blush and squirm a bit in the process, Winter knelt behind him stroking his shoulder and his neck affectionately as he embraced her sister. He cupped Weiss’s chin letting the heat of the moment sink in before he slowly brought his lips onto hers in a soft warm kiss that quickly evolved into a deeper one courtesy of Weiss.

The nubile Schnee Heiress placed her hands around his face deepening it feeling his tongue wrestle with hers without restraint letting his own hands slide down to knead her breasts. Winter gingerly giggled from behind and leaned close to him so that she may kiss up his neck with soft slow suckles of lips while they made out.

After few minutes of this Weiss and Winter decided it was best to proceed right to the ‘main course’ in liue of Jaune’s impending fatigue, but also because they had already done their part of ‘foreplay’ when they sucked him off earlier. Thus the two silver haired angels got into a sister sandwich with Winter on top of Weiss, both girls looking back at him with pleasant smiles.

Jaune aligned himself at the point where both their moist pussies hovered over each other and slid his length in between rubbing past their perfectly soft vulvas stroking bot h their clits in the process. This elicited heavy moans from both girls, louder ones from Weiss while Winter kept composed despite holding a heated blush. They were both sensitive down there and they had already warmed themselves up waiting for him after all. Winter’s firm C-cup breasts squished against Weiss’s with their hands interlocking together, they would stay like this when Jaune would inevitably thrust into each of them in tandem, that was their plan.

He kept his hands  on Winter’s firm toned ass while continuing to hotdog his cock between their pussies, he could practically feel the warm radiating off of Weiss. Seconds of this had passed and Jaune decided to finally lay claim to a dream he once had; ‘Make love to Weiss Schnee’.

The head of his member tapped her vulva and gently pushed on inside with crown first, Weiss held an uncertain yet eager expression during, once Jaune looked at her he then pushed all the way inside to where he met the barrier that was her hymen.

Plop.

He breached and slid even further into her fully penetrating the once haughty heiress, Weiss was kept from screaming thanks to Winter smothering her mouth with hers and engaging  in a steamy  tongue worming kiss.

The spongy caress of her tongue worming around inside her own mouth was enough to distract her from the brief pain of having her cherry popped. Like many huntresses who trained their body rigorously they more or less lose their hymens during that process, but the virginity still remains until actually popped. Just the pain and feeling was dialed down, Weiss however still felt all of it at once, but soon enough she calmed down and Jaune adjusted to the tightness of ‘Snow Angel’ and started rocking his hips. Winter removed herself from her sister’s dazed face and looked back to observe Jaune plowing her baby sister.

He felt the surge of the concoction course through his body urging him forth, thus his thrusts became stronger and quicker making Weiss moan heartily underneath the militant.

‘Snow angel…i-is…tight! Almost like Nora…! It’s…a-amazing!’ Jaune thought when he heard a whistle from Winter and looked up from the sight of his cock cleaving into Weiss to the elder Schnee spreading apart her own pussy lips invitingly.

Getting the message and still feeling the surge of energy through him he pulled out of Weiss leaving a slightly messy cock that had a bit of Weiss’s virgin blood over it. Winter thought ahead and summoned a miniature glyph down that cascaded along his shaft cleaning him up completely.

“Wow, I didn’t know you can do that.” Jaune uttered impressed.

“I can do many things, but right now I just need you to do one wonderful to me, Arc. Sate this hungry soldier’s appetite.” She said with a hungry look.

Jaune acknowledged that and brought his hands over Winter’s equally pale supple ass, gripping the cheeks he aimed his cock to her opening. Placing the head on the ring of her vulva he gingerly pushed in receiving only minimal resistance until he sheathed all the way inside. Winter didn’t keep from letting out a loud deep moan, she was no virgin but she was certainly tight like her sister. Maybe it came from the Schnees being high class and elitist perhaps?

He started bumping his hips forward slapping her ass with each and every slap making her bite her bottom lip at the growing pleasure. She could practically his length sliding all the way inside breaching past her cervix into her womb, it drove her crazy and for once in her life she felt losing all control and going wild.

Her upper body slumped a bit when each new wave of nirvana slowly weakened her, she was moaning loudly and breathing hard, none of it went unnoticed by Weiss who was fuming.

The little heiress decided to take action.

“Jaaauunnee….” She called out soothingly as bait, he turned to look and saw her pleading blue eyes  staring intently at him. She could feel him melt right there, what clinched it next was when she placed her hands together in a heart shaped symbol.

“Don’t ignore your Snow Angel, Arc. I need you.” She baited with a soft sweet innocent voice, inwardly she was sinisterly smiling.

He reacted in a way she expected, making her pump her imaginary fist in victory, in that he pulled from Winter to drive right into Weiss almost instantly. She didn’t want to steal him from her beloved older sister but she was getting ignored  here, she had no regrets now that Jaune was back to fucking her in renewed vigor.

Her petite frame and undulated with every thrust he gave her making her moan heartily as she held onto Winter’s back for support, the elder Schnee grimaced in mild annoyance at being left out until Jaune unexpectedly pulled out of Weiss to plow into Winter making her yelp in pleasure.

“Ooooh yes!” She let out with her tongue lolling out and her face screwed up in the ‘usual’ expression. Weiss was mildly annoyed, but nodded to Jaune in appreciation in that he picked up on Winter’s dismay and decided to be proactive.

Thus it went on; hard passionate strokes of Jaune’s member driving all the way inside Schnee pussy. He started alternating between each sister in tandem making sure no one was left out and everyone would get it good.

From aggressively shoving it inside Weiss, hearing her whimper in bliss while holding her ankles up by his shoulders, to switching back to Winter making her body feel like putty atop her sister’s frame. Minutes of this went on and both girls were red in the face as they neared their climaxes, Jaune had been alternating between in a rampant pace; as soon as he sheathed into one girl he pulled and did the same, rinse and repeat.

 The girls were feeling it in droves and Jaune knew he was close, Weiss once gain held her hands with her sister’s as each of their bodies shifted and twitched with his thrusts. They were both moaning loudly as they got closer, all three bodies wright with sweat, and suddenly it hit them with Weiss going first.

Her petite legs locked in on Jaune’s hips pulling him as her pussy muscles clenched hard with juices sprayed about! She moaned his name loudly and soon enough felt him violently twitch in her grasp, the warm flood of sperm flowed like a torrent into her unprotected womb. His cock throbbed a few times before he struggled to pull out of her vice hold and drive it into Winter Schnee making her cum as well!

Jaune kept his orgasm going when he felt Winter’s vaginal muscles pulled him into her crevice with a furious climax! She too felt the surge of Jaune’s cum fill her up to the brim sating her appetite and earning a very profound sense of affection in the process. Muddled thoughts of introducing their mother to him ran through her mind as her orgasm subsided with her body collapsing atop of Weiss’s resting form.

Jaune had pulled out with a wet plop and felt his finish end, his entire body felt drained after the effects left his body making him more tired than ever. He drifted back onto the bed spread with a faint smile of utter peacefulness for the realization of having made love to several different dazzling women really dawned on him.

He slowly drifted to sleep and noticed each and every girl come up to rest beside him lovingly, Pyrrha and Ruby and Yang chief among them for they were the closest cuddling around his chest.  They were positioned around him like pillows and each one held a face of utter contentment and peacefulness, but love most of all.

Once Jaune closed his eyes he heard them all pleasantly shout a few things to him.

**“We love you , Jaune!”**

**“Merry Christmas!”**

 

**The end**

( _ **Or is it?)**_

 

**AN: Hey everyone! As you can guess this is an Extra Special Bonus Filler Chapter for the holidays! I wanted to post this on Christmas day itself and it was originally supposed to feature more girls, but typing this out with my level of control for detail kinda delayed that. Instead I stuck with the group of RWBY, Nora and, Pyrrha, and Winter. For New Year’s celebration I might do the sequel to this ‘special’ chapter which includes the second tier of fuckable RWBY girls which include Coco, Velvet, Glynda, and the Malachite Twins. The tier after that would be Cinder, Emerald, and Neo. You get the idea, it won’t detract in anyway from my current slew of updates coming. I’m trying to get Hearts of Yandere-Weiss out before the new year, which I’m sure will happen. I wrote this fic as an X-Mas present to all my readers and also as a thanks for all their support in reading my smut and supporting during the FFN bullshit. You all motivate me to keep typing and so I shall, thank you very much and enjoy this orgy chapter and the holidays! Take Care, everyone!**

 


	25. Redheaded Romance-(Jaune/Pyrrha/Ruby)

An.Update Time!

 

**A Knight and His Maidens**

Chapter Twenty-Five: _**Redheaded Romance**_

_By Azure_

(CANON to Gold and Red Flower petals)

 

 Ever since me and Pyrrha started dating things have been just amazing between us; our teamwork improved a lot, our coordination in combined attacks were quick and done perfectly. We even feed each other and finish each other’s sentences sometimes. Best of all was that we even shared the same bed now, nothing was secret between us, although I did feel a little guilty how often we disturbed Ren and Nora’s sleep time with occasional midnight fun. Nora, to this day, has still been bugging Ren about sharing a bad like we do even though they’re weren’t even dating, poor Ren. As for Pyrrha, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this happy in all the time I’ve known her. She must have been really patient with me, another thing I’m grateful for. Not once did she ever get angry or scowl at anyone or anything, she was as happy as can be and so was I. I didn’t think anything could possibly make this better, but of course I was kinda expecting something chaotic to be thrown into the mix. Seems my luck, depending on who you ask is always fluid with its chaotic order. The universe kinda liked to screw with me, often not in a good way.Though the exception to that is one adorable speedy huntress by the name of Ruby Rose; my closest of friends other than Pyrrha. She was always about heroism and doing the right thing, always so full of energy too. I never even thought ‘romance’ weighed on her mind once since I met her. She is a career huntress after all, so imagine my surprise when she...came into the picture with a surprise of her own and feelings I didn’t know she had for a certain someone. That someone being me.

Again we come back to the whole ‘universe’ thing from where we follow up on now…

* * *

 Ruby skipped along the halls of Beacon academy wearing her usual school uniform with flowing red hood billowing out her backside. She made way towards her destination whimsically and with childlike energy, almost as if she hadn’t a care in the world. That was not entirely true however, for within her hands was a moderately sized woven basket filled with her own self-made choco-chippie cookies bearing a heart shaped card on top of them saying ‘To Jaune, my sweet sweet valentine.’

_‘Today is valentine’s day!_ ’ Ruby thought musically to herself wearing a chipper smile. She looked down at the basket again with a beaming grin as she skipped along the hallway back from the kitchen to team JNPR’s dorm room ready to deliver with a purpose. ‘ _Today is the day I finally do it…I…will tell Jaune I like him, and I mean like-like him! Pyrrha and Jaune don’t seem to be a thing yet, I think. Haven’t seen them around lately, but now’s my time to shine and t-tell him what I feel! I hope he feels the same, I mean Pyrrha didn’t seem like she got him in yet so why hedge my bets? If anything we all know he has a thing for shorter girls since he crushed on Weiss.’_ She reassured herself as the slowed to a halt in front of the door.

_‘I know I can do this,I played this out in my head almost a dozen times already and I…will tell him how I feel! Embrace the future as they say!’_ Ruby braved herself at the challenge and stood ready.

Taking a deep breath Ruby scraped her left knuckle along the surface knocking several times. Ruby heard some shuffling noises inside and soon came the sight of Nora Valkyrie opening the door up with her usual beaming face.

“Hey there, Ruby! What can I do ya for? Hear to geek-talk weapons and comic books with Jaune again?” Nora asked cheekily nearing a chuckle from the hooded girl. Ruby had hid her basket behind her back wanting to keep things a surprise for if the blonde wonder was in the dorm.

“Hee he he no. I’m just here looking for him so we can hang out is all. Is he inside by any chance?” Ruby asked sheepishly from the earlier lie and averted Nora’s scrutinizing gaze. She didn’t want to reveal to them just yet she had been in love with their leader and only up till now acknowledged those feelings within herself.

“Hmmm.” The redheaded hammer wielder propped an eye brow at Ruby’s form trying to figure out what she is hiding back there, but waved it off and put a finger to her chin in thought. ‘She’s hiding something…behind her back. I don’t know what it is, but if its pancakes then I want so- No, bad Nora! We’re supposed to be helping our friend. Now that I think about it I remember Jaune going to the shower room earlier, but there’s something else I feel like I’m missing.’

“Well the last time I saw him he was heading down to the boy’s showers inside the locker room. You can wait for him outside and catch him there if you want.” Nora answered gesturing down the hallway with her left hand. By that time Ren came up behind her to observing their red hooded friend from their sister team. His eyes traced the bare visual of what Ruby held behind her backside.

_‘Is she holding a cookie bouquet?’_ He mulled.

“Great! Thanks a bunch, Nora! I’ll go wait for him outside it then! Bye.” Ruby declared and turned on her heel to bounce away almost skipping.

Ren finally caught a glimpse of what she was holding and his features stretched into an expression of mild alarm. He turned to his side to see Nora waving cluelessly at her retreating form clearly unaware of what was about to happen.

“Nora you do realize that Ruby was carrying a Valentine’s gift for Jaune, right? And that Pyrrha is with Jaune for another one of their ‘dates’?”

The moment he said this Nora’s grin drooped and brought her hands up over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

“And it’s safe to say she doesn’t know that they’re an item now either, maybe we should catch up to her and te-!” He added wondering if he should go and tell her, but Nora held him by the shoulder with a surprisingly calming demeanor.

“It isn’t our place to break it to her, Ren. She needs to hear from Jauney himself and…get closure. ” She stated surprising him with her wisdom. He reluctantly nodded and left it be for the moment.

_‘Sometimes I forget that Nora can occasionally be the source of wisdom on affairs of the heart, maybe she’s matured.’_

“Besides if they happen to share Jauney right on the spot as a sorta special ‘Valentine’s day’ present then things could get a helluva lot more interesting and scandalous!” Nora piped excitedly making Ren deadpan.

‘ _I take it back, Nora more often pulls a 180 on her maturity than one would think.’_ Ren thought slightly exasperated and partially worried for any awkwardness between their teams. ‘How would Ruby react to seeing Jaune and Pyrrha finally together?’

 

 Once ruby got to the locker room area where the showers would be nearby, she prepped herself to stand outside the boys division eagerly waiting for when Jaune would finish up. She was so giddy and practically bouncing up and down with energy as she leaned against the side of the wall. That was until she heard a faint sound of moans coming from it.

“Hm? What’s that…noise…?” Ruby asked herself quietly and quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. After confirming she was alone she peeked in through the door to see a mostly vacant locker room space with steam coming from the shower area just ahead. She identified two outlines both moaning each other’s names, one of which was muffled and the other she made out to be a girl’s.

“Ah…Jaune..!” the feminine voice resounded heartily followed by more faint sounds of gentle slapping.

“Huh? Did she just say…?” Ruby stiffened up a bit, she could swear she misheard it, perhaps it someone saying ‘John’ instead. Either way she shook her head and weighed in on her options to delve further in. “I-I…have to know. Darn my curiosity.”

And so she snuck into the locker room making her way for towards the shower division where a glassed windowed stall emitted steam out of it. Overhead the little reaper could make out two familiar heads from the horizon of the divider, the snow-glassed window wall showed the forms of…

“Jaune and…Pyrrha?” Ruby let out in a quiet quivering voice as she observed her lovable fellow leader arise from behind Pyrrha’s wet naked frame before sliding himself inside her so he could begin banging himself against her toned feminine form. Both their bodies were wet from the shower they shared together and Pyrrha looked positively angelic with her flowing red hair cascaded down her back and against Jaune’s chest.

She had to steady herself by gripping the edge of the see through wall as her wet naked body gently tapped in succession against the divider. She was looking positively flushed with half-lidded eyes and mouth agape while panting as her cherished blonde lover repeatedly slammed himself into her womanhood.

“Aah! Yes Jaune!! That’s it! Right...uaah there!! Ooaah!” She hollered and struggled to steady herself as the feeling of his thick member buried itself into her tightening snatch. In and out his large slick phallus drove itself into her  making the four-time Mistral champion putty against the wall. She could feel her finish coming already and would soon spray orgasmic juices all over his rigid length, all she needed was more of his lovemaking to reach the finish line. Having her tall athletic body slick with sheen of the shower waters alongside Jaune’s made it all easier with the slippery friction of their wet bodies allowing their lovemaking all the more wild and fast paced.

All of this was being played out in front of the red reaper without her presence even being noticed by the two for they were so entranced in their intimacy.

 “J-Jaune…? With P-Pyrhha…?” Ruby quietly uttered and collapsed to her knees dropping the basket onto the ground before curled her fists over her eyes silently sobbing at the heartbreaking display. She let out a cry of anguish as she started crying at a desire, nay a dream being folded before her very eyes. If she acted sooner then maybe things would be different, this was no school crush, these were true feelings and she felt like she missed a very significant opportunity just for waiting too long. Unfortunately she was so distraught in her sobbing fit that she failed to exit the area before making her presence known.

The sound of the basket coupled with Ruby’s loud sobs snapped the two students out of their sex induced frenzy allowing them to notice the scene of the crying red rose.

“Ruby?” Jaune uttered and withdrew from his lover, leaving his phallus painfully solid since they were unfinished. Both him and Pyrrha bashfully removed themselves from their position from behind the divider to address the situation.

Pyrrha seemed a bit startled at Ruby’s sudden appearance yet held a look of sympathy once she gleamed what the Valentine basket said. ‘She was in love with Jaune too…and she waited until now to confess to him, but it didn't seem like she knew of our relationship.’ She knelt down and wrapped a pair of supportive comforting arms around the little reaper as Jaune stood beside them unsure of what to do or say.

“Ruby…? What ar- oh….” Jaune asked quietly until he noticed the bouquet gift basket with his name on the Valentine card. He looked uncertain and sympathetic when he peered up into Ruby’s adorable water eyes of silver.

“Sniff…yeah, I- I came here to give this to you when I heard…all that.” Ruby spoke between chokes up sobs and looked away a bit after mentioning the last part. “Then I didn’t know what to think…I feel so embarrassed at myself.”

 Jaune looked to Pyrrha and exchanged knowing nods, both were still red with embarrassment after getting caught in the shower like that. In the heat of passion that was blooming they must have overlooked the simple fact to keep aware of their surroundings.They were fortunate it was just Ruby who found them, even though they were hoping to be quick about their romp here.

“You brought Jaune this for a very specific reason didn’t you, Ruby?” Pyrrha pressed even knowing the full answer and how she would respond to it.

 “I did it because…!” She added just when Jaune was about to prove further, he just wanted to hear from Ruby and let her down gently. Hopefully they can salvage this mess and not let it affect their deepest of friendships.

Boy he did not know how wrong he would soon be.

“Because…because I’m…I’m completely in love with you!” Ruby shouted out standing up with a hand on her chest as she bared her soul. “We’re always the closest of friends who know each other inside out, Jaune! We have so much in common and we both want to be heroes to help people! You and I just feel right together and I’d choose you over everyone else…and I love you, Jaune!” She shouted with all her being, partially tempted to also dash off with her semblance in order to cry herself out, but some part of her still wished Jaune’s feelings were mutual for her. She was very much head over heels for him. Pyrrha knew this.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each other for any idea on how to approach this until Pyrrha turned her head back with a stern face directed at Ruby. The champion hooked her arms affectionately around Jaune’s exposed left when she did.

“Ruby you should be aware that our relationship finally came full circle when I myself confessed during our expedition into the Emerald Forest. We both love each other very much and this is mutual, I don’t wish to break your heart with this news and neither does Jaune, but this is the way things are. I am sorry, for I do understand your perspective on seizing the chance to claim what your heart desires, but Jau-”

 

 “I want to hear it from him, Pyrrha.” Ruby interrupted with a firm forceful voice. Then her gaze softened and she turned away when she added; “I…need to hear it in his voice…maybe that will help me get closure.”

‘Not that it will stop me…I-I want him all to myself and If I have to prove that my own way then so be it! I’ll make Jaune see we’re more compatible than him and Pyrrha.’ She thought passionately.

True to her core Ruby felt more in tune with Jaune than anybody else, to her it just felt right and it gnawed at her that someone else could be with him. Not that she hated Pyrrha at all, yet even knowing the champion had it real bad for him, she still wants Jaune and the Rose to be.

Pyrrha’s gaze softened as she looked upon the fretting Rose and came to understand how she and her were so similar. Aside from both being prodigies and longing for the same man, they were each too awkward and uncertain on butting heads for the prize. Pyrrha knew in her heart Jaune and Nikos were meant to be yet she could see the similarities and compatibles he and Ruby shared. She noticed it all the times their teams hung out together and of course during their off-class sparring sessions in the courtyard.

Another thing she understood was that she could easily see herself in Ruby’s shoes had she not confessed to him. Had Jaune ended up with somebody else if she lost her resolve and regained it, this is where she would be at; in Ruby’s exact position.

_‘I am sorry, Ruby, but hearing it alone will only leave a scar on that innocent little heart of yours and leave you wondering what could’ve been. Instead…I believe I have a solution to really help you get closure…by giving you a free sample._ ’ Pyrrha resolved within herself unknowing of what future implications this one service would hold. ‘Oh my I certainly have gotten naughtier since our consummation in the forest.’ She added blushing giddily at the memory.

Jaune was about to speak after thinking through the right words to say to Ruby in order to let her down gently, but the moment he opened his mouth Pyrrha’s right hand clasped over it shushing him gently.

!

“Pyrrha?” Jaune uttered astounded in a muffled voice through her hand.

Even Ruby blinked several times in stupor as to why her fellow redhead would stifle Jaune for. That was until she poke.

“Ruby, I believe I have a better resolution your woes.” She began.

“You’ll give him to me?!” Ruby asked excitedly making Jaune’s face go wide in shock and Pyrrha’s harden into a scowl at Ruby’s childish assumption.

“Settle yourself down a bit, Ruby, and ‘no’ I am not ‘giving’ him to you. I am offering you ‘closure.” Pyrrha answered making the reaper deflate again. “I thought this up and feel it would be better suited for you; a simple answer to feelings as strong as yours would not do it justice. In fact I doubt your heart and your feelings would recover from that and would certainly change for the worse between all of us. I myself imagine the two of us to be similar in a few ways actually, but offering closure my way is…allowing Jaune to have at you right here and now.” Pyrrha explained making his eyes go wide in shock and Ruby’s face change to a flustered look of hopefulness.

“What?” She asked quietly eager to hear more.

Jaune mirrored her expression of bewilderment and curiosity.

Pyrrha took a breath and readied to repeat herself in a simpler manner. “Ruby, I’m offering a chance to make love to Jaune as a means of closure. It’s better to have the experience to savor than to wonder what could’ve been during a state of heartbreak don’t you agree?”

Jaune felt thrown, his own girlfriend was practically soliciting him to soften the blow of truth with Ruby.

_‘I knew Pyrrha had started getting wilder even since we became official but this is ridiculous.’_ Jaune thought digesting the information. He looked over to Ruby and saw a face that could barely contain her excitement, then resigned with himself for he couldn’t bring himself to dash her hopes and crush her. _‘Just look at how giddy she is, not that I’m a prude with this kind of thing, but…but…’_ He trailed off when he noticed his erection sticking out like a flagpole amidst all the tense drama.

Ruby and Pyrrha both took notice, the former’s face lighting up with excitement and the latter appearing hungry with her tongue licking around her lips hungrily.

“It looks like Jaune isn’t too opposed to the idea either.” Pyrrha giggled when seeing his reaction and then turned back to Ruby. “What say you, Ruby?” Pyrrha asked after she lowered her hand from Jaune’s mouth to gently grip his shaft in slow strokes.

 All of it being watched by Ruby without pause causing her to she buck her thighs in steadily growing arousal. She turned her head up to meet Pyrrha’s green e yes and nodded feverishly while internally scheming to charm Jaune away from by with her performance. The only problem with that was that she was inexperienced and Pyrrha had the edge over her in that regard.

“Jaune? What do you think?” Ruby asked hopefully and Jaune once again came to the sight of her big watery puppy eyes.

!

His resolve shattered before her eyes and he relented.

“Uh…sure, I mean yes! I…don’t know.” Jaune answered with uncertainty until he saw Ruby’s adorable pleading face and felt his heart stir a bit.

_‘She always felt that way about me, didn’t she…’_ He thought wondering if he and Ruby would’ve been a solid thing before Pyrrha’s confession, but he brushed that thought aside and focused on what doing what’s best for his closest of friends. If not for Pyrrha then Ruby would certainly would’ve made him a happy boyfriend, it was eerie how similar the two were, almost like a strange destiny in of itself.

“I’ll go with this only because despite that me and Pyrrha are a thing now I would never want you hurt, Ruby. You’re far too sweet of a girl and nice of a person for me to ever want to do that. I can’t honestly say that I would not have felt the same way if you confessed to me first, because you’re you…everything about you is sweet and heroic. I’ll do this…” He answered and saw Ruby smile ever so sweetly at him.

She honestly wanted to grab Jaune into her arms and speed off with him never to return  him to team JNPR, but she quickly reassessed how crazy that fantasy sounded. It wasn’t too far off the mark though.

_‘I really do love you, Jaune.’_ Ruby thought with a small tear from her right eye as she undid her hood and carefully placed it on a nearby bench.

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha with a small frown and popped eyebrow.

‘ _Pyrrha what are you planning? I know you’ve certainly gotten naughtier since our first time, but are you really all right with this? It’s a bit extreme, isn’t it?_ ’ He wondered and locked eyes on Ruby again making her blush as she was giddy with anticipation.

_‘I’ll make you mine yet, Jaune. I’ll show you that we can be better than ‘Arkos’. I wonder how or where that name even came up, oh well. It’s time to make operation ‘Lancaster’ a go!’_

Pyrrha gave an appreciative nod to him and leaned to his side to place a sweet chaste kiss to his cheek before walking over to Ruby.

Once Pyrrha grabbed a hold of Ruby’s shoulders she leaned down to whisper into the young reaper’s left ear. “Once this is over you’ll have your closure o feelings for Jaune and have learned much so that in the future you can please whoever you choose as your lover and they’ll be happy for it.” She whispered still having no suspicion of Ruby’s intentions to steal him away.

 Pyrrha’s firm yet elegant hands caressed Ruby’s small shoulders, the younger huntress was a bit tense but relaxed soon enough when she remembered that she would be losing her virginity to Jaune today. That alone was enough to soothe her nervousness, plus eyeing his member standing ready for action also alleviated any hesitations she may have had.

Her school uniform starting becoming undone starting with the blazer, Jaune was watching every second more clothing came off, his erection never losing rigidity. Ruby had to admire that, it made her all the more giddy for when ‘it’ would happen.

The entire upper half of Ruby’s uniform became undone thanks to Pyrrha, there on the porcelain ground was her hood coupled with the uniform remnants. All that was left was her cute white bra decorated with strawberries. Jaune would’ve giggled at the sight if he weren’t so distracted by her breasts; modest B-cup mounds full in volume and slightly perky to boot. Her bra came off next leaving him to marvel at her breasts, much to her bashful expression even though she didn’t try to cover them up.

_‘Take a good look, Jaune. They’re all yours…_ ’ She silently said and felt a nudge from Pyrrha’s elbow pushing her towards the blonde wonder.

Once she landed against his torso his broad mildly athletic arms gently hugged around her shoulders pulling her closer and making her feel special.

_‘Here I am…in his arms, just like I always wanted.’_ Ruby thought with soft tears in her eyes at the blooming romance to form between them.

Jaune’s gentle gaze connected with her silver orbs and seconds later the moment capture them starting with Jaune leaning downward a bit capturing her soft cherry glossed lips in a kiss.

Ruby’s world exploded in a sea of stars of and hearts as the love of her life embraced her petite form. She easily locked her arms around his neck pulling herself deeper into it, the two started making out right there on the spot.

Pyrrha looked on with a sense of approval and admittedly a bit of jealousy as well, she quick shook those thoughts off and remembered it was to help Ruby move on.

_‘Another part of me seems to be getting excited at watching this….hooaa…when did I become such a deviant?_ ’ She asked herself and felt her nether region stir making her thighs clench a bit. Her hands felt up around her breasts groping them picturing they were Jaune’s as her body became more sensitive in its state of arousal at watching them.

Deciding not to remain inactive she strode over behind the kissing pair so she could snake her body up against Jaune’s backside. He was slightly startled at his lover’s presence but quickly got re-absorbed into the luscious lips of the junior student.

Pyrrha started trailing a line of slow succulent kisses up his neck to the side of his face while squishing her breasts against his back. He murmured his contentment gutturally within Ruby’s energetic mouth;her tongue wrestling against his in heated lust did well to silence anything he could say right now.

 Ruby squished her soft B-cup mounds against Jaune’s warm broad chest making him squirm against the petite girl as they continued exchanging lips and saliva. Ruby was on cloud nine alright. The soft doughy flesh of her breasts feeling up against his moistened chiseled chest pleasurably tickled him and made her feel proud.

Part of Jaune was conflicted because for as good as feeling Ruby’s tits against his chest was he still felt like melting when Pyrrha’s larger breasts massaged themselves up against his backside.

Ruby noticed Pyrrha doing this when she opened her eyes in between kisses to see the determined pair of green eyes glance back at her before returning to suckle Jaune’s neck. The young huntress played it off like a challenge to see who was better, she didn’t doubt Pyrrha felt the competitive air between them, but nonetheless Ruby was motivated to show her up.

The two kept pushing their chests forward against their lover’s body making him moan loudly in between breaths. He greatly relished the feel of female breasts massaging his form no matter what size and shape.

After Pyrrha rocked her chest up his back one more time she decided to take things up a notch and remove herself so that she could fetch a bottle of lotion over by their duffle bag of clothes. While she did that she used her polarity to seal the door leading into this half of the shower room hoping for no more intruders. It was an oversight on her part for Ruby’s intrusion, but she was so caught up in the friskiness of doing Jaune in the public shower room that she simply slipped up. Another thing she was grateful for in their relationship; being human enough to make mistakes and not be perfect.

“Wha- hey!” Ruby protested when she felt the older redhead take her away from Jaune so that she may undo her skirt and her knickers in order to get her nude. Jaune watched glued to the scene of one undressing the other against her will, but eventually Ruby got entirely naked by choice and stood there in her nude petite form with a hairless mound on display for him.

If that didn’t get him excited then the next part did; Pyrrha’s hands each with dabs of lotion collected in palm traced all over Ruby’s lithe form starting from her hips.

The little reaper couldn’t help but moan from the contact of soft firm female hands tracing all over her body. When it came down to it she preferred Jaune over all else, not that it wouldn’t exclude getting naughty in front of him for his pleasure.

Pyrrha’s hands dove into around her nether region and chest rubbing the last bit of lotion all over her short body. When her hands left she left behind a red Ruby that glared daggers at her for that action, which she honestly believed worked better if Jaune did it.

“I’m just teaching you, that’s all. Now you’re very much prepared for a wilder pace of lovemaking.” Pyrrha instructed and stood over Ruby with her chest sticking out as though challenging her.

 Ruby stood up to face her and stuck out her chest as though challenging her too. Jaune looked a bit befuddled as to why they were like this with each other right now.

_‘They were always fine as friends before and this was even Pyrrha’s idea in Ruby’s best interest. I wonder what’s changed. Right now it’s almost like they’re trying to one up each other.’_ He surmised in thought and frowned when he saw Ruby pouting in ‘defeat’ as though losing against Pyrrha’s bigger breasts.

“You should always be proud of what you have regardless and fought with every ounce of your being for the man you want.” She stated and cast a loving look over at Jaune while Ruby grinned smugly at her.

_‘Oh I intend to, Pyrrha.’_ She thought before kicking the remainder of her clothes, which were pooled around her ankles over to the bench where her hood laid.

 

Ruby halfheartedly listened to her advice for she was still intent on taking Jaune for herself, never undervalue a woman in love as they say.

Pyrrha then gestured for Jaune to come over behind Ruby, which he did, and grabbed a firm yet gentle hold on Ruby’s mounds from behind. Instantly she shivered in elation at the contact and relished the feel of his warm hands. Jaune softly fondled them in his palms while kissing up her neck and around her cheek making her melt.

The sight stimulated Pyrrha as well, but she quickly gestured with her left hand signaling him to dive his cock out from between her little thighs hot-dogging it.

Ruby felt her breath hitch as she witnessed Jaune sliding his member in and out from between legs while groping her breasts making her melt against his form. Pyrrha’s left hand dove between her own legs again in order to masturbate to the scene, for some crazy reason she got off at seeing her lover ravish somebody else, in this case her kindred counterpart and rival Ruby.

“Hua ah ah ah….” Ruby uttered hoarsely as the feel of his rock hard length continued rocketing between her thighs. The lotion from earlier made the sliding part easier and quicker, it was almost like he was fucking her legs. That made no sense when you say it, but it still turned her on and both girls loved what they were seeing.

Pyrrha wasted no time in moving beside Jaune to hook her left arm around his neck and direct his face to hers in a heated tongue loshing kiss. Ruby would’ve protested but was too enamored by the hot-dogging Arc sausage between her legs. The taller redhead murmured and moaned pleasantly inside Jaune’s mouth.

Jaune’s cock slid out and in through Ruby’s thigh gap faster and faster and she felt every bit of it. She and Pyrrha both were getting too excited for foreplay at this point and wanted to indulge in the main course.

Ruby titled her head back bearing a wild face as Jaune’s fingers continued squeezing and fondling her smaller pert breasts. Breasts were sensitive to her, but she honestly knew her snatch was hit ‘that’ spot for her more. She wanted Jaune to hit that spot pronto.

“Hooaah…!” Ruby squeaked and surprisingly so did Pyrrha, once she looked to her side Ruby noticed Jaune;s right hand down between the champion’s thighs working her cunt like an expert. It was so profound that the taller redhead was bucking her hips uncontrollably and breathing hard while steadying her hand on his shoulder.

“Jaaauunnneee..aaah! Ah ! Oooohh…!!” Pyrrha hollered out concluding in a sharp shuddering finish. Juices seeped from the point of contact where the blonde’s hand remain nestled.

“Wow…he heh. I’ll have what you’re having.” Ruby commented with a breathy giggle earning a bright grin from Jaune.

Pyrrha soon recomposed herself and looked knowingly at Ruby before grinning. “Time for the next lesson, Jaune is going to love this. It’ll also be a valuable learning experience for you as well, Ruby.”

Ruby made a curious face of stupor and waited to see what the idea would be.

Seconds later…

 Various noises ranging from moans to loud slurps and suckling sounds could be heard as Jaune was seated on one of the benches with Ruby and Pyrrha servicing his cock.

Ruby was on one side and Pyrrha the other, both redheads had one hand each on his shaft and the other pair down by his sack fondling it. Ruby’s lips pursed cutely and slurped alongside the shaft to where she reached the crown. She lapped her tongue over it kissing it succulently and slowly while fondling his sac next to Pyrrha.

The champion herself licked up the underside of his sausage sensually slow making sure he felt every ounce of stimulation she brought him. Both pairs of eyes were half-lidded and ablaze with lust as they continued their heated race to bring him off.

The two would occasionally meet in the middle with tongues overlapping the head of his length flicking and swapping each other’s tongues in the heat of the moment. Jaune made a mental memory of that particular scene, he supposed Pyrrha was getting Ruby to be more uninhibited with regards to ‘pleasing her man’. He just hoped Yang wouldn’t find out about this, not that Pyrrha couldn’t beat her he thought.

This continued on for tortuous minutes in which brought Jaune closer to eruption; the way Pyrrha nestled her face alongside Ruby’s as they suckled his appendage with their lips was done so perfectly. The strength she put into it was another matter, she was precise with her strong sucks and kisses, it was cute to see Ruby mirroring her. The little reaper was playing catch up and fared rather well all things considered.

Jaune winced when he felt Ruby put in more strength into a very succulent kiss on his shaft. The little girl certainly picked up fast, it was almost instinctive. This went on for several more minutes until Pyrrha sense Jaune ready to blow and halted herself and Ruby from further activity.

“Wha- Why did we stop?” Ruby asked with an innocently curious face. Her lips were glazed with saliva and her face, like Pyrrha’s, was flustered and red.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune with a devious glint in her green eyes and rose up from her kneeling position pulling Ruby upright alongside her.

“Because I’m about to teach you another lesson…” She then turned her face to Jaune while a grin and added; “…as well as give my Jaune a special treat. I couldn’t do this before now.” She stated and arranged herself and Ruby to press their chests together, B-cup pair of breasts squished against C-cup, to sandwich Jaune’s cock in between them.

“Haa…hoooohh…Pyrrha!!” Jaune uttered barely containing herself after having the two most prominent redheads in his love press their chests together on his dick.

 Ruby’s slightly smaller breasts still held such an effect on him, but Pyrrha’s bigger ones did the job just as well. He couldn’t see it but Ruby was pouting and glaring determinedly at Pyrrha as though this ‘comparison’ of breasts was something of a competition.

Thus she started bouncing herself up and down against the other student’s chest making sure Jaune’s member felt every vibration of soft skin. Pyrrha was startled yet allowed the energetic girl to continue grinding herself and her breasts against her own with his member in the middle. In her mind it was hardly different from when they were both servicing him earlier, but she chipped in her share of the enthusiasm by grabbing Ruby’s shoulders so that they press even more.

Two pairs of fleshy orbs smothered thick volatile phallus allowing the blonde to feel ‘heaven’ went on for a couple of minutes later until all bore the sight of of Arc bumping his hips upward several times as his cock violently throbbed between their tits.

“Oooh!” Ruby cheered as the head of his meat pulsed and sent long thick strings of cum into the air like a geyser!

Pyrrha closed her eyes readily as her she and Rub’s faces were splattered in semen.

 Ruby giggled when she felt face coated in the spunk and Pyrrha internally mewled in satisfaction before lapping up the rest around her face with her tongue.

Ruby was unsure at first on what to do with the spunk covering her face until Pyrrha leaned forward to lick off some with her tongue like a hungry cat. Ruby blushed immensely and let her continue until she felt Pyrrha shove tow main fingers from her left hand coated in spunk past her lips forcing her to taste it.

Once Ruby did she slowly accustomed herself to it and found the taste and composition to be very yummy. Her face morphed into a chipper smile as she ingested her share, plenty was still splattered around her face and Pyrrha’s.

The only thing left to do is to help each other ‘clean up’. Jaune’s eyes widened when eyeing the treasured sight of both redheaded sweethearts clean each other off with their tongues and lips scraping seed off from one another’s faces.

It was a sight so raunchy and wild he found himself hardening up again. He was always able to get ‘recharged’ faster thanks to his aura, but seeing his cum dabble between their lips especially made his recovery quick.

Once they finished Ruby and Pyrrha turned to see his newly erect cock standing angrily for attention, Jaune looked at them with a flustered yet eager face.

“Wowwie! He’s ready for more!” She then turned to Pyrrha with a childish face of readiness. “Is it time for ‘that’ now? For me?”

Pyrrha nodded and directed a very lustful gaze at Jaune. “Indeed it is, Ruby. I think it’s high time for your final lesson. Jaune will be more than happy to oblige.”

Seconds later they shifted positions to where Ruby laid on her back against Pyrrha’s lap as Jaune slowly descended upon her with rigid cock in hand guiding it to her smooth hairless mound.

Ruby was nervous yet excited nonetheless, Pyrrha laid the smaller girl’s back against her thighs and smiled reassuringly. She then looked across at her lover gently lowering himself down upon her placing his member over the lips of her vulva.

Ruby grimaced nervously at what came next ;Jaune made a firm and gentle push of body into her quirm with his cock burrowing deeper. Ruby tensed up at the foreign sensation that set her body on fire…but in a good way. Pyrrha’s hands interlocked with hers as though coaching her as the process continued.

Jaune had burrowed deeper until he reached her hymen, with a quick look directed at the little reaper  he received a firm nod allowing him to push several more inches inside. Ruby tensed up and arched her back with her mouth agape wordlessly reacting to it all.

“Uuagh!!” Jaune made a firm push forward and popped Ruby’s cherry making her tear up a bit, Pyrrha relaxed her with a soothing voice and supportive words. The younger student held tough and weathered it out as she slowly adjusted to having Jaune’s manhood sheathed completely inside her.

While she adapted to the pain Pyrrha reached over and pulled Jaune close for a deep tongue wrestling kiss.

Soon enough he heard soft squeals of elation coming from Ruby down below, he looked down to see her adoring face looking at him with a loving smile and tears in her eyes. She reached up to lock her hands around his neck to pulling him down at an angle to meet her eager mouth in a searing kiss.

Pyrrha grimaced at this development but subdued herself anyway. This was for her sake and saying anything would kill the mood. ‘She’s certainly getting romantic with Jaune, now isn’t she? Perhaps it just her enthusiasm speaking. No matter, so long as she remembers this is strictly to help her to move on from him. Nothing more. ‘ She thought feeling skeptic and unsure.

The pair of team leaders continued making out passionately as Jaune slowly rocked his hips against the smaller girl’s nether region, Ruby moaned inside his mouth at feeling his appendage stretch out her freshly deflowered space. As much as she wanted this heated romance to continue she wanted more so to get to the hardcore portion of it.

Gently breaking herself from Jaune’s embrace she gave him a certain look which he took as the signal to go in hard. And so he did; Jaune locked Ruby’s hands with his and began pounding his hips down onto her repeatedly driving his cock deep into her tight cunt. Ruby’s head tussled around in response to the stimulation of it, Pyrrha had the kinky idea to lean a bit forward and press her chest against Jaune’s face plopping her left nipple into his mouth.

Just on cue he took to it in the midst of lust and opened his lips to start sucking on it making the champion squirm with Ruby in between them.

At this point it appeared that Ruby was sat upright with Jaune continuing his thrusting into her pussy, her arms came up around his back to hold onto while she mewled in a state of lust. Pyrrha’s hands continued stroking the sides of his face as he repeatedly shifted his hips into Ruby’s, sound of his Arc flesh slapping into rosey womanhood continued on for minutes more until Ruby started moaning even louder feeling her climax approaching. The sensitivity of her freshly plucked pussy had her on edge and now Jaune was about to send her over it.

“Hhaauuaaaaa!!!” The little girl’s body undulated wildly as it went into spasms with er form thrashing left and right. Her orgasm came in a mad rush with her vaginal muscles desperately milking Jaune for his essence.

The blonde knight himself felt the chain effect of Ruby’s tightness squeezing down and in turn was brought over to the dge himself; with one final thrust he buried himself all the in to where he breached her small cervix and let out a torrent of sperm inside of Ruby.

After feeling her insides get filled up with what she could describe as ‘warmth’ she started coming again during his mid-process of orgasm, this effectively drained more sperm from Jaune’s bank into her reservoir. Second later Jaune had finally stopped cumming and withdrew from Ruby’s quivering hole leaving a very thick syrupy flow os cum oozing out of it. The little reaper looked down below with her face flushed up in a daze of lust and completion when she smiled lovingly at him.

The reality hit her; Jaune Arc had just made love to her, profoundly too, and now was filled with his essence. A true indicator of it if she had anything to go by. She didn't care what this arrangement was anymore, she didn’t care if she had to fight Pyrrha, all she wanted was to have this feeling with the love her life over and over again for the rest of her life. Being A hero huntress always came at top priority of course, but she would certainty attain her second dream of getting married to him and starting a family. She could see that and she very much wanted it.

“I..hufff…love you, Jaune.” Ruby admitted receiving a warm smile from him and leaned up to place one more kiss on his lips before reclining backward to rest. She was fucked senseless just now.

“My turn.” He heard Pyrrha’s lusty voice come from above and she looked to see her bedroom eyes leer seductively at him as she stood up over his form.

What happened next surprised him; Pyrrha;s left leg arched up with her left foot pressing gently against his chest. She smiled at him and firmly shoved him onto his back against the ground with her still on top.

She then traced it back to his surprisingly rigid phallus sticking upright as though ready from one final round. Pyrrha’s smooth perfectly shaped foot came into contact with it and soon Jaune felt the soft sole of it stroke his cock by pressing down towards him.

He groaned under the feeling of it, it was something new and honestly very arousing. It helped that her body was honed to perfection yet still soft and smooth in terms of skin. Surprisingly she was softer than Ruby despite being much stronger in terms of muscle.

_‘Can’t think…! this feels…so…good!_ ’ Jaune thought. Pyrrha’s sole kept his cock down pointed at himself while still stroking it back and forth. She was a natural at this, she must’ve been reading some material when exploring more raunchy ideas.  She’s been that way ever since the forest, almost like her inner pervert/deviant awoken after he fucked her ass.

“Does that feel good, Jaune?” She asked with a sinister smile and kept stroking. He nodded and felt a slightly stronger press of her sole acknowledge his answer. “Then say it; who gives you the better thrills? Is it me or…Ruby?” She added with a bit of tension added at the end.

This surprised him and further enforced the whole ‘secret rivalry’ theory he had earlier. He had to be honest with her, he knew she could tell if he lied, not that he would anyway. Ruby did feel amazing and her nubile petite form only added to her sexiness, he guessed it was in him to fetishize shorter girls, but he wouldn’t deny that Pyrrha put on heaven and beyond with her active raunchiness.

“You.” He answered and her devious smile went wider. “Say it again…” Pyrha looked back to the barely conscious Ruby lying sprawled on the floor with cum seeping out her hole. “…but louder, please.”

The pressure on his cock almost ended and he had to say it or else blow his load, he wanted to use it for Pyrrha instead of messing himself.

“You, Pyrrha Nikos, are the one who puts me on cloud nine! Aaaggh!” Jaune howled nearly feeling his climax until Pyrrha retracted her foot from his angrily twitching sausage. She then laid back with her back arched up a bit and her right leg held upward by her right hand, her left’s fingers spreading her vulva wide open to him…inviting him.

“You are most certainly correct in that, now come here and finish off where we were before Ruby interrupted us.”

Jaune nodded and quickly prowled over to her form, with a sharp gasp followed by a loud moan Pyrrha yet again felt Jaune fill up her pussy with her cock. He sat upright and connected at her hips as he held her leg over his shoulder while he feverishly drove his member into her tight cunt.

He had to be quick about this since he was already at his limit from earlier, but he dare not leave her unsatisfied. Thus he channeled his aura into his body both surprising her and impressing her, her expression quickly changed when Jaune hunched over her form and rove his cock deep into her core practically poking through her cervix with his renewed strength.

“Kkyaaaa!!! Oh yes, Jaune! Yes!” Pyrrha flung her arms his neck as he continued ramming his hips into her. Pyrrha’s face screwed up as she felt the thick tool breach her deepest parts, her sensitive parts, over and over again with such strength. Jaune was like a beast!

Loud hearty moaning sounds, gaps, and audible sound of flesh aggressively slapping flesh came to be within the shower room. Pyrrha had on a crazy face in which her tongue lolled up and her eyes had rolled up to the top as her body jingled with Jaune’s humping form.

Ruby stirred awake and looked over with a seemingly pleasant smile that masked her inner competitiveness teaming with malevolence. All of it directed at Pyrrha, her self-proclaimed rival. ‘I will have Jaune, Pyrrha, I don’t care how but he’ll be mine!’ She though defiantly making a mental promise to come up with ways to win his heart. Grabbing a cookie from her dropped basket Ruby took a bite and watched scene play out.

Minutes passed and Pyrrha, looking as though she was getting fucked senseless, suddenly clamped her legs diagonaly around his lower back as her vaginal muscles came with a mighty force.

“Hhhuauaaahhh!!” She bellowed loudly as her body wracked convulsions and spasms. Her pussy clenched right on her lover’s meat almost tearing it off when he felt the juices spray all over him.

Naturally Jaune followed soon after and let out a mighty bellow as he hammered in one final thrust delivering payload after payload of spunk into her depths. He was deep inside her, to the point where his cock had breached her cervix leading into her womb that was now filling up with sperm.

Even Ruby could hear the angrily throbbing noises of his balls pumping his seed into the champion by the boatload. She acutally saw a bit of bulge form over her stomach.

Once he finished he withdrew from his girlfriend and collapsed back on to the shower room floor spent and worn out.

“That..huff…was intense…a bit of draining day if you ask me.” Jaune uttered and felt Ruby come up beside him curling up next to him after putting a cookie into his hands. He took it gratefully and held her close and motioned for Pyrrha to come over, but the redheaded Mistral star was passed out bearing a ‘fucked senseless look on her face.

She was although still conscious enough to see Ruby getting lovey dovey with him and made a mental promise to knock Ruby down a few pegs and remind her that Jaune was hers. _‘I suppose I’ll have to do something else to make Ruby move on from him, if it is a rivaly you consider to be between us then so be it. I will not lose my Jaune to you, Ruby Rose!_ ’

Ruby sighed pleasantly as she curled up next to him sharing cookies. _‘Dreams do come true, he may not be my boyfriend yet, but don’t think I’ll give it up easily, Pyrrha. I never give up no matter the consequences.’_

Jaune could practically feel a war coming between the two, he wondered if it anything to do redheads and his luck or lack thereof. _‘I just get the feeling a storm is coming and it’s something fierce.’_

 

From nearby the shower division’s opening there was Nora peeking out from the side of the wall looking flustered and grinning manically. “Hee hee, like I said; Scandalous!”

 

 

**End chapter**

_To be continued…?_

**AN- Well that’s a wrap, readers. Sorry it’s been about two months since the filler chapter, I still struggle with writing blocks from time to time. Anyway I hope you all liked it, went out of my way to count all the tagged fetishes up above and hope it satisfied. Just a quick question to my readers; I’m willing to change the order a bit to bring to the fray more desired chapters that never saw the light of day. If we all want to hold off ‘Glynda’s Special Project’ then I’m all for it to place one of the more desired chapters up next instead. I’m fine with either, but the long update times feel like a disservice to my readers. Be sure to lemme know which one you really want to be next or I’ll just go with the aforementioned chapter by default. Thank you for reading this update and please leave any thoughts, comments, etc, etc, if you have any. Laterz**

 

 

 

****Up Next!-**** ** **Chapter 25**** _ _)__ ** **Glynda's special project**** -Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)

****Nightclub Reunion**** \- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)

****Crystalline Love**** \- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Willow Schnee(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)

****Minty Chip Flavor-**** Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)

****Cereal and Pancakes-**** Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)

****Man I feel like a woman!-****  Jaune/ Mattie Skye(Sailor tomboy chick from V4)-(Fetish ideas here)

Valentine’s Day Special Filler- Jaune/ Coco, Velvet, Glynda, Professor Peach(insert fetish ideas here)

Villain Special filler- Jaune/Cinder Fall, Neo, Miltia and Melanie, Emerald Sustrai, Salem the Witch.(Insert ideas here)

****RWBY Sharing Epilogue-**** Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)

****C'mon, Carolina!-**** Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)

****Motherly Approval-**** Jaune/Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, Kali Belladonna(Insert ideas here)

****Pink Lotus**** \- Jaune/An Ren, Nora Valkyrie-(Insert ideas here)

****Maidenly Merchant-**** Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)

****Heartshot**** \- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )

****Bubbly skater**** -Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)

****Gentle hands-**** Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)

****Funky Feline-**** Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)

****White Rose Knight-****  Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)

****Punctual perfection**** \- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to  _ _Sensational Synthetic__ )(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)

****Sunstrewn feathers-**** _ _(__ Yang/Jaune/Raven)-Canon to Ravenmore _ _-(__ Reconciliation, confrontation, femdom, double paizuri, three way, incest, make out, footjob double, double creampie, impregnation, anal

****Roses in Bloom-****  (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)

****Seven sisterly heavens-**** Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.

****My fair Maiden-**** Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))

****Lotus Flowers-**** Jaune/ FemRen aka Lian Ren The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)

****Faunus Frenzy-**** Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)

****Seasonal****   ** **Seductresses**** -Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)

****Field trip with Goodwitch-**** Jaune/Glynda-Canon to  _ _Goodwitch__  series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)

****Chocolate Dipped Bunny-**** Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)

****Lavender Lovin-**** Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

 


	26. Sunstrewn Feathers( Jaune/Raven/Yang)

**A Knight and his Maidens**

**Chapter Twenty Six- Sunstrewn Feathers**

**By Azure**

(CANON to Ravenmore)

Jaune Arc- Yang Xiao Long- Raven Branwen

* * *

 

 

_‘The little gold bird had spread it’s wings  and took flight, it had grown much since it’s mother’s departure so long ago._

_It seeked, not only for its mother, but also for answers and to let out its anger so that it may find a purpose in life._

_It had a temper to be sure, perhaps because of her mother’s actions, and all the times in the past where she had let it out she was only ever in pain._

_She possessed plenty of that during her life, but she had also experienced the joy of being a sister bird to her younger nestling. She even made dear friends who were not only faithful but like her in their search for a place in the world,_

_She had met the knight himself some time during, although he came off as rather foolish in his charms, his warmth, kindness, and innocence was greatly welcomed by the golden little bird,_

_So much so that she found herself drawn to him,over time she wondered if she had the courage to cast aside her doubts and simply remain at his side until they found her mother, that was still her overall goal and with the burden she didn’t want to share with him. At some point the bird made contact with the motherbird and searched for her only to discover…_

_Her two central sources of pain and joy coincided horribly; her motherbird was visiting the knight only to be fed and spending more time and affection with him than the family she left behind._

_The golden little bird was outraged in anger and jealousy, not only for her mother who had only briefly reunited with her, but for her so openly taking from the knight, her knight._

_Wings expanded and claws readied as the golden little bird flew at her mother in pain, tears in her eyes, she only wanted the knight’s warmth and affection, she wanted her mother’s reasons and attention, not for the latter to take the former for herself._

_Gold would collide with black with feathers littering the air strewn about with each other in the yellow sunlight…_

 

* * *

 

 

Bam! The door to the secret room had burst into splinters leaving a dust cloud in its wake, immediately shocking Jaune and bringing attention to the source.

Raven looked to the origin of the impact not looking the least bit surprised whereas Jaune bolted upright in panic. She was straddling his waist with sheets strewn around their hips ready to continue their lovemaking when the door to their secret room burst open ruining that moment.

 _‘Took you long enough, Yang. I wonder if your rage equates to your lack of courage in this matter.’_ Raven thought to herself as she wrapped the blanket around her naked body.

“What’s going o-!” Jaune tried to speak.

“Shhh.” Raven shushed him mid sentence with the gentle press of her firm right hand. He wanted to press further but the woman’s presence alone was demanding, he waited for the visual to clear and saw the form of Yang manifest out of the smoke cloud looking very angry at her mother.

”Quite an entrance, Yang. I assume you tailed us to intervene?” Raven casually asked when eyeing the trembling form of her daughter without fear.

“Yang...?” Jaune spoke up curious and somewhat ashamed of himself of Yang walking in on them like this.‘She looks incredibly pissed!’

Yang pointed her right hand menacingly at her mother. “Get off him now, you deadbeat!”

Raven simply scoffed and rolled her eyes at Yang’s juvenile threat. She had no doubt she would attack her right there, but she needed to confirm her daughter’s conviction first.

”Are you going to fight me then, Yang? Because I don't intend to, at least not dressed like this anyway.”

Yang glared at her and stalked up to her to stand up close. “Leave him alone now, mother.” She said the last part with much venom in her voice.

Jaune attempted to get up and stand between them hoping to diffuse this situation before it escalated, but Raven’s outstretched hand and piercing gaze barred him. Not to mention Yang was ready to punch whoever was closest, he felt it would be risky to try to separate them like this, both women were powerhouses after all.

‘But still…! I need to get in there! Yang...Yang looks like she’s in pain…’ Jaune thought somberly when noticing her tearful red eyes glaring at the Branwen woman.

“You heard me.” Yang reiterated and brought out her fists threateningly, Raven seemed unfazed.

“My dear Yang, if you have the stones to threaten me in such a way then you can easily…” Raven stepped aside so that Yang could see Jaune in all his glory. “...tell him the truth and reason behind your actions.”

Yang was red in the cheeks from seeing Jaune’s impressively toned form bare, but still alert enough to receive Raven’s words and cast her an incredulous look. “Wait, what?! I-I came to kick your ass off of him! N-Not-!”

“Be honest with yourself?” Raven interrupted abruptly cutting her off surprising her, suddenly most of her tension was gone and was left rattled. “Do it, Yang. Have the heart to tell this boy why you’re really here. Go on.”

Now Yang was peeved and glared hard at her mother. “Don’t tell me what to do! Grragh!” She then punched the wall next to her out of reaction!

Jaune was once again impressed and quite scared of her strength.

“I decide what I will do! Me and no one else!” Yang bellowed nearing tearing up. “You don’t have the right to coach me, mom! You gave up that right when you ditched us and now you’re here fucking Jaune to get your fix!?”

Raven crossed her arms nonchalantly at her daughter's outburst. “It’s not complicated, that’s what it is. I have needs like all human beings do, but...I cannot go back to your father without it making things intense between us. More than they already are, you know this.”

“But why him?! Why did it have to be Jaune?” She said the last part quietly and cast Jaune a look he had never expected to see on Yang Xiao Long; heartbreak.

Jaune now wanted to walk over to her and comfort the blonde brawler, tension be damned he needed to hold Yang in his arms, but…!

Raven slinked behind him wrapping her slender strong arms around his chest from behind and nuzzling her head by his collarbone. She looked at Yang challengingly as though daring her to strike, that thought frightened him a little since he was in the middle.

“Well, Yang? Is there a reason it shouldn’t be him? I chose him for rather specific reasons myself and he is quite the lover indeed.” Raven purred breathing heavily up his neck while cradling her lips by his cheeks.

Yang straightened up and intensely glared holes into her what her mother was doing, Jaune noticed her fists were trembling while she did so. Suddenly she just turned her face aside looking crestfallen. “I...uh...need to go!” She twisted around to dash out the space in a hurry!

Jaune wanted to chase after her! She needed him! ‘Wha the-? What’s got me-oh.’ Jaune tried to move but was held firmly in place by Raven’s grip. She was hella strong despite her appearance. “Hey. Let me go after!”

Raven shook her head and almost looked disappointed and maybe ashamed after Yang left. Jaune was even more confused than ever right now. “No, you will stay here and we will continue our lovemaking, Jaune. After only a few rounds I’m still hungry for more.” She then turned her voice husky and affectionately cradled his head next to her now exposed chest. “Feed this hungry bird, will you?”

Parts of Jaune’s body were reacting like they usually would, but Jaune himself felt that she wasn’t worthy of loving after that show back there. Thus he gently pushed off from her embrace to hold her wrists in his hands and stare hard at her. Raven was quite surprised by his sudden shift into aggressiveness, one might say it turned her on to have him dominant and angry.

“Don’t call it ‘Lovemaking’ when all you’re using me for is to sate your sexual appetite. We both knew this was how it was and I was okay with that, maybe for the wrong reasons…” He looked to his side downcasted when he said that last part, but then he bolted back up with intensity. “...but can’t see Yang is hurt by this? I want to go after her and explain this and hope...she doesn’t hate me…”

Raven smirked and pulled him close, surprising him. “And hope she’ll return your feelings for her?”

“Eh?”

“I think Yang herself knows why she tailed us here, I even knew she was following us, but of course she backed out of confrontation the moment I confront her with a rather honest question.” She explained looking serious.

“Obviously you’re rattled right now,but it isn’t just the awkward scandalous act of having sex with her estranged mother. It’s because you long for her...just as she does for her whether she’ll outright say it or not.” Raven answered leaving Jaune stupefied in that revelation.

He took another glance at the ruined doorway of their secret room gazing beyond in Yang’s direction until Raven’s hand cupped his face to direct him back to her. “I think she wanted to tell you, but lacked the heart to do it. Perhaps rage isn’t always the best motivator after all.”

‘Yang...is in love with...me?’ He thought when Raven guided his hands to her large breasts to get the mood going again, she herself was still very frisky after all, seeing Jaune oppose her ignited a domination fetish. She wanted him angry.

“That’s right, she just has to not be weak enough to accept it. Her weakness may have stemmed from the damage of my actions. While I don't expect her to forgive me, I do expect Tai-Yang’s ‘Sunny Little Dragon’ to at least have some balls to deck me and claim her man.” She pushed making Jaune more than a little upset with her, just when he was about to speak she grabbed his face and smothered his mouth with her lips aggressively tonguing him.

!

This surprised Jaune and part of him felt like resisting and going after Yang, but Raven was very persistent and played on that. She knew what effects she had on the boy and was determined to him fuck her some more right now. Jaune was trying to resist his body in favor of his heart and even though Raven understood his plight a fair bit, she wasn’t to be without her own needs. Thus she had an idea.

“How about I make it easier for you then.” She took a step back and grabbed a small vial from her assortment of strange objects littered around the dresser. There was something resembling colored liquid in her hands that she opened and poured all over her hair, Jaune was quite stumped as to what she was doing and about to ask until the effect of the tonic ended, showing him the result.

Raven’s jet black hair changed color and was now brimming golden blonde completely mirroring Yang’s own golden locks. His heart thumped when he took in the sight of her, aside from a nearly invisible pair of wrinkles under her crimson eyes she was the spitting image of Yang, or at least how she might look grown up.

“LIke what you see, lover?” She asked teasingly flapping her now golden mane provocatively. Jaune absentmindedly lurched forward and held her soft shoulders in his hands marvelling her, much to her pleasure, before he leaned in to capture her lips into his once again. Love and Lust, whether or not misdirected by her transformation, now worked in unison for Jaune felt like he was kissing Yang Xiao Long.

Raven closed her eyes and smiled internally before wrapping her silken arms around his backside and hiking one leg up his thigh. She became less dominant due to Jaune’s impassioned lip-lock; his tongue aggressively wormed into her mouth, curled against her tongue and lathered around to soak in her heated breaths. Their kissing gradually became more frenzied, with Raven’s lips tenderly sucking back on his with more force. Her hands clutched his bare skin and her leg hooked even tighter on his calf causing their position to become destabilized so that they landed back onto the bed continuing.

Raven’s breaths came out in rampant gasps and moans with their make-out continuing for untold minutes until Jaune parted from her face to deliver a trail of kisses along her neckline. She tilted her head back relishing his treatment while softly stroking his blonde hair, Jaune did the same with ehrs as well. He was no fool, he knew she only did this so that they continued their romp without further delay, but he appreciated her gesture. Despite Raven’s off putting tendencies and personality this showed that part of her does care, at least in some small way, and it appeared that she understood he wanted to pursue her daughter.

So the least he can do is pleasure her and take her to cloud nine like she wanted.

Jaune’s eager lips reached the valley between her breasts along with his hands, those palms groped the large pair of melons just like he had earlier with the exception of his mouth gently sucking each nipple held between his fingers in tandem. This made Raven’s body writhe along the sheets with her silky legs curling up around his waist, she gripped his head even tighter now.

‘Uuauaahh!! This is different from before! He’s...more passionate about it!’ She thought looking down her nose to see his beautiful blue eyes looking up into her face. ‘He’s probably picturing me to be Yang one hundred percent…!’

His eyes zoomed back down when he gently nibble on her areola with his teeth and pinched the other breast with his other hand, Raven bit her lip at the stimulation and absentmindedly grinded herself against his body. She always did love a bit of pain mixed with pleasure.

Raven let out more moans as Jaune continued his treatment on her breasts, he even sucked on them like a child feeding for milk. Raven’s legs started jerking which led to her letting out an almighty moan while cumming! Her pussy muscles convulsed in wet spasms in an orgasm that lasted quite long, once she was done Jaune got up on his knees positioning his length between her breasts. It was obvious what he wanted, especially with his shaft snugly pressed by her tits and the head of his member nudging apart her lips.

“Fair enough, I shall treat you now, lover.” She cooed and grabbed her breast with her hands to start pressing them in gyrations on his meat. It made Jaune groan blissfully. Her lips parted allowing her tongue to dart out and lap his crown in circles while continuing her breast massage.

As he stood on the soft slightly damp mattress Jaune remained stationary allowing Raven to work her magic , and she was indeed performing well. Experience was quite a teacher. The older Branwen woman got more into it by furiously shifting her breasts on his cock while craning her head forward to inhale the head of it, she made sure her tongue lapped around it all.

This went on for several minutes with flaps of flesh and hefty breaths coupled with audible moans as Jaune fucked his hips between those large mounds of the mother. Raven sensed he was close for she could feel the throbbing pulses of his shaft and decided to perform one hard squeeze of her breasts on his cock while swallowing the head into her mouth.

Jaune arched his back and tensed his body when his cock throbbed and fired off thick rope upon rope of cum into Raven’s waiting mouth, she was enjoyed the taste. Her oral cavity received its helping of Arc sperm to the point of overflow, when she let go of the head he continued cumming on her tits, neck, and face giving her a pearl necklace of white gooey messiness.

Once he finished he felt his appendage soften a bit and withdrew from her chest to recuperate. Raven noticed this and closed her mouth to ingest the amount of sperm currently pooled inside, one big loud gulp followed with her lips letting out a tasty sigh, she then proceeded to scope the rest off her chest and face with her fingers. While she busied herself Jaune watched in growing arousal as the illusion of Yang lying there with a content loving smile face helped herself to his cum. He slowly started getting erect again as he continued to watch, Raven knew who he was envisioning doing those things and inwardly grinned.

She arose from her seat on the bed after cleaning up the cum that painted her chest. She stood up towering over Jaune with a predatory smile on her face and brought up her left foot, which was still clad in silky stocking attached to garter belt, to press up against his now erect shaft. She pushed it back a little making him squirm at the feel of its softness, Jaune simply knelt there and allowed it for the sheer bliss she was giving him.

Raven escalated it to full on stroking, her foot gingerly pushed and caressed his phallus with Jaune mewling down below. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, instead he looked up into her grinning face  now that she placed it close to his own. “Don’t you wish Yang would be the one giving it to you like this? She’s a brash headstrong girl after all, it wouldn’t be unlike her to be domineering like this. She would probably just mount you and ride you dry.” She cooed seductively making him shudder at the thought as his member became more sensitive. Her toes haven't left his meat yet and teasingly soothed his flesh by shifting to and fro. Raven added to this by pressing her breasts up close to his face essentially pillowing his chin for his amusement.

He felt like he was in heaven right now with Raven’s treatments, which only lasted a couple more minutes longer, she had pulled herself off in fear of him blowing his load.

Raven walked over to the bedside and presented herself on all fours with her ass raised high up in the air invitingly. Her right hand came down from under to spread apart her vulva as she gazed alluringly back at Jaune.

“Come forth, bumbling knight. Get over here and take me! Have your way with me...the same way I want you to do with my daughter.”

That was all Jaune needed to hear as his body moved its own towards the blonde milf, he closed the distance and gripped her soft hips into his hands, allowing his body to aim his rock hard cock at her quirm. No sooner than the head reached the vulva of Raven Branwen he shoved it all inside her without hesitation!

“Yuuaah!!!” SHe hollered out at the sudden aggressive intrusion, her lips curled up into a crazed smile with eyes rolling to the sockets for Jaune filled her to the hilt and started pounding into her pussy like a starved beast.

Jaune let out a guttural moan as the juicy tightness that was Raven Branwen enclosed on his dick, he was too possessed by lust from looking at the Yang look-a-like below him and started hammering away. His hands held her thighs steady while his hips slammed into hers creating rampant slapping noises mixed in with her growing moans.

‘H-He’s...perfect!’ She marveled in thought as her body rocked and swayed to the fierce thrusting form os Jaune Arc.

He continued fucking her for minutes more, the older woman gradually turned into putty as Jaune became rough with her. She let out another cry of ecstasy as she came yet again, she had done so twice so far and was itching for a third.

Jaune withdrew from her freshly fucked hole and gripped her thighs so as to twist Raven to lay on her side. He could see her crimson eyes and her sexed up expression, his left hand held her leg up as he guided his length into her again. She tilted her head back in nirvana for Jaune was fucking her side-saddle and hitting sensitive spots in her system. Her toes curled and her legs clamped desperately around his torso as both bodies banged together furiously.

Jaune multitasked his hands and kept his left holding her waist and used the other to fondle Raven’s breasts as he fucked her. This went on for several more minutes until Raven hit her final final climax and started bucking ferociously against Jaune’s hips taking him with her.

“Uuuaaauhhaa!!” She hollered out as her body writhed uncontrollably on the bed with her pussy squeezing the boy intensely. Jaune himself tensed up and pounded into her core once more before letting out a primal growl and cumming deep inside her! His member throbbed and pulsed, depositing heavy loads of semen into ther depths overfilling it because of their earlier romp.

He felt like he came forever and eventually they relaxed onto the bed spent and fulfilled. Jaune came back to his senses and looked to his side to a blissful Raven moaning pleasantly in slumber. The golden hair dye returned to normal leaving it silky black, Jaune simply pulled the blankets over them to rest for the moment and figure out what to do in regards to Yang.

* * *

 

During Schooltime after leaving Raven’s hiding spot in Beacon’s large tower Jaune set out to search for the golden girl.

It was morning time and he had already eaten and rested when he got a sudden text message from Raven. ‘I hope she’s not calling for another booty call...I got business...to..what is this?’ He thought to himself when the message was in fact another poem. ‘I thought we were pass this point already.’

He continued reading it, the except talked about how a golden little bird grew and left the nest in search of her mother, details about befriending others including a knight were added in as well. Jaune was getting the notion this was some parallel to Yang’s personal journey involving her mother. ‘Yep nailed it.’ He confirmed when it left off at the point the ‘Golden little bird’ decided to challenge the mother after seeing it feed off the knight’s kindness and affection.

“This is...us to a T alright.” He mulled and pocketed his scroll wondering why she even sent that and strode onward till he arrived at team RWBY’s dorm room. Hesitating on knocking Jaune pressed his ear to the door to listen for voices. He could faintly hear Weiss and Blake chit chatting about stuff, but when he tried listening in for Yang…

“Hey there, Vomit-boy.”

!

Jaune turned to his side to see the golden girl herself standing right in the hallway looking at him crossly. She was wearing her school uniform and wondering why he was prowling over their door.

“Yang…! There you ar-mhphf!” Jaune was cut off when Yang covered his mouth with her left.

“Shut it and come with me. We need to talk.” She whispered acidly only for Jaune to nod rapidly.

She took him by the right hand and led him out of the hallway, he noticed her face was rather cross and serious, which was unusual for her.

‘But then again we’re talking family drama here.’ He thought to himself as they reached the courtyard where she parks her motorcycle. The vehicle she named ‘Bumblebee’ stood there in one of Beacon’s mini garage holds for student vehicles and armories.

Yang brought Jaune to it and removed the dust sheet from it’s surface. He was in awe of it and perhaps wished to ride it himself someday.

The blonde girl casually strode around feeling up its surface, oddly complacent as she eyed it with pride. It was then she finally spoke. “You know this ‘baby’ of mine was the first thing I ever sought out to made my own? I mean aside from other ‘babies’ of course.” She gestured to her gauntlets.

“The moment I rode it into the space around patch I felt free as a bird, it was just the coolest thing ever.” She looked at it fondly and straddled the seat. “It also meant I could expand on my goal of meeting ‘her’ and in between the time before Beacon and my graduation from Signal I felt I was ready. That did lead to a skirmish at Junior’s bar, kinda ashamed of that when I look back in hindsight. I acted like a child when I didn’t get what I want, but eventually I met her again….” She then looked at Jaune. “...it was just a little while before she started stalking you and sending you those creepy poems. Heh.”

She was now silent and rubbed the seat of Bumblebee as though beckoning Jaune. He took the signal and plopped right next to her.

“I...want to be free again, free from knowing my mother, free from….feeling certain things I think would only give me pain.” She spoke somberly making Jaune look sympathetic. “And that’s what I am about to, Vomitboy. I’m gonna sever ties with her and just look  back at our reunion as another thing as just a disappointment in my life. You two can go about doing whatever kind of heartless relationship she roped you into, I can see now that she doesn’t care about things like our family, or me, she might not even care about you and find someone else to fill her ‘needs’. Meanwhile...I’ll just move forward and forget all this.”

Jaune narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Yang got up off her seat and headed towards the opened door.

“Yang wait!” Jaune shouted and stood up from the bike, she halted before the garage door expectantly.

“Yeah?”

“I know what it looked like, and that’s all it ever was...I never kidded myself in expecting her to love me and she knew that. When you busted into the room you thought I was going to say ‘I love you too’ or something like it right?”

Now Yang clenched her fists. “It doesn’t matter now, I’ve given up on you, Jaune. I...am such a coward with some things that-”

“That you run away from them instead of facing them? I thought you, of all people, were supposed to be fearless, proud, and confident? When did you lose your nerve?”

Yang now turned around with a tearful angry face. “The moment I fell for you! That’s when!”

Jaune was stunned silent and stepped forward to grab her hands into his surprising her, he was partially afraid of getting punched through the wall, but he would risk it.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, what me and your mother had was pretty much heartless to begin with. She only came to me because I reminded her of someone and maybe other reasons too, but it was only casual. Why I went along with it, I dunno, maybe it’s just because I was just a man leading with his primal urges. Heh, if you punched me through the wall, or walls, I can certainly say you're in the right on it.” He said flinching as though expecting to be throttled. Yang rolled her eyes.

“I’m not some bullheaded brute, jerk.”

“Whew, that’s a relief. My point is...I think your mom knows what you feel about me, maybe it was coincidence that I was in the middle of it with both of you, but after yesterday she’s made it clear she wanted you to make a move. She knew I felt for you an-”

Yang’s eyes went wide and interrupted him with her hands going to his face. “Wait wait  wait, you...feel something for me…?”

Jaune nodded without hesitation. “Yes, I do.”

The revelation shocked her, She thought he didn’t even look her way like that, not that she was trying to get attention, but Yang always thought he was hung up on Weiss or about to get raped by an impatient Pyrrha. “And she knew this?”

Jaune nodded. “Yep, after you left she even dyed her hair blonde temporarily just to motivate me into finishing our little ‘date’.

Yang was completely thrown off now. ‘Vomitboy...had a thing for me? To the point where Raven had to color her hair to get to…’

“THAT BITCH! Wait till I get my hands on her!” Yang roared furiously with eyes red and hair ablaze. She turned around on her heel ready to hunt for her deadbeat mother until she felt Jaune’s hands hold her shoulders. She was about to turn and throw him off so she could go kick Raven Branwen’s ass until Jaune pulled himself around her freezing her in place.

He had Yang Xiao Long in his arms within a warm embrace that she found soothing. Gradually she calmed down and simply relaxed into his hug, her eye color returned to normal and her hair simmered. They stood there in each other's space completely null to the world as they were in their own. It went on for minutes until she spoke.

“Jaune…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you...do you really love me?” She asked quietly without looking in his face.

“Yes.” He answered simply and without pause, Yang knew it was the truth. She whipped around to face him with cheeks red in glow and eyes, albeit watery, gazing back at him.

She gripped his shirt and pulled him onto her lips for a surprise kiss that started him at first but then quickly receded into. He felt Yang put her arms around his neck just as he had done with her and the two started exchanging heated kisses that eventually lead to using tongues. The passion between them grew and the longer this embrace went on Yang felt this...this was right.

Her fingers traced up to his head gripping his hair like Raven had done, Yang’s left leg came up around his calves pulling herself deeper onto the kiss. Her tongue grazed and lolled around with his during their impassioned make-out, seconds later they moved their bodies to sit on Bumblebee continuing as Yang laid on top of it with Jaune on top of her. Thankfully the bike’s prong was firm and balanced, making sure that their movements won’t collapse it.

Needing air and some recuperation, Yang pulled off of Jaune leaving both their faces dazed and sweaty. Her hands left his head to undo some of her uniform shirt’s buttons. Her brazier came off and her shirt parted leaving Jaune to stare at her ample D cup breasts. They were about the same shape and form as Raven’s if not a bit bigger.

“Go ahead, Vomitboy. Help yourself.” She flirted with a cocky grin and Jaune was all happy to oblige.

“I’m going to get you call me ‘Loverboy’ instead of that name.” He smirked and knelt down kissing around her chest, breathing on her breasts while fondling one of them with his hand.

“Mmmh! We’ll..huff..see about that.” Yang murmured pleasantly as new physical sensations flooded her body. She bit down on her lip and writhed on top of her bike as Jaune continued his assault on her voluptuous breasts. Like with Raven, he gingerly chewed and suckled on her nipples and gently pulled on them with his lips. This resulted in a loud pleasurable squeal from her and made her face an example of feeling sensitive stimulation.

‘That’s my...uahg..sweet spot! I guess...ooohh...my breasts are sensitive…! Oooohh! He’s a maestro with this!’ she thought  blushing furiously as Jaune’s head slowly pulled up and down on her breasts. Yang writhed and undulated again and felt the dampening of her panties progress, she needed to change out of them lest they get ruined.

Jaune briefly pulled off of her tits and looked back at her with perfect blue eyes meeting her beautiful lilac ones. “How’s the ride? And I’m not talking about Bumblebee.” He joked making her giggle and roll her eyes.

She put her hands back on his head smothering him in her chest. “Less bad joke making, which is my thing by the way, and more magic making, Loverboy.”

Jaune smriekd. “I knew you’d call me that.” He cheekily added making her puff her cheeks in a pout. She raised her left fist about to playfully smack him when instead she pulled him up the collar for another deep kiss. Jaune relaxed into it and started kissing back in heated exchange, the two right now weren’t sex friends, classmates, or buddies...they were lovers.

Yang’s left hand shot out to the remote control of the mini-garage and clicked a button turning on a small light and closing the large door.

Clothes shuffled off and landed all around the motorcycle followed by several playful giggles and breaths. Jaune sat straddling the back end of the seat naked from the waist up with his belt undone and zipper being pulled down.

Yang shed most of her school uniform and sat there pulling his zipper down wearing nothing but a hunched up uniform skirt, black stockings, and a pair of panties dangling off an ankle.

“Whoa mama....” Yang said in awe as she fished out Jaune’s long rigid member to  behold, she felt her mouth water at the sight. Jaune leaned back and watched her lean back as well while she tugged off her metallic gold thong and tossed it at him for keeping.

“Yang…” Jaune uttered in awe of viewing the breathtaking beauty spread out her legs for him with her pussy fully visible. She had on a light patch of golden hair combed and shaved into a fiery looking patch. Her vulva glistneed with excitement and her beauitlfly elegant toned legs spread apart. She did this all with a seductive smile on her face.

“Well…? Are you gonna put those talents of your to good use or what?” She taunted alluringly and Jaune slowly lurched forward at him with the intent on helping himself to her snatch. That was until Yang unexpectedly held out her hand halting him.

“Wait, change of mind. I want to do something else.” She said seriously and retracted her hand. Yang then turned around completely and straddled herself to the bike with her delicious ass sticking out to him. Her hands spread apart her buttcheeks showing him her ass.

“I want you to do me in here first, Loverboy. Ride me like a bike.” She beckoned seductively as Jaune nodded before crawling up to position himself at her rear.

Yang breathed a sigh of content at feeling his bodily warmth against her skin. Jaune planted himself just behind her with his hands gripping her hips, his fully erect cock guided itself into the space between her cheeks touching down on the outer ring of her anus.

She bit her lip in anticipation and her face stretched into a pained grimace as Jaune slowly buried his shaft into her anus making her wrtecth in both pain and pleasure. Jaune himself let out a low moan as the suffocating feeling her damp flesh closed in on his length, he steadied himself as he buried his cock in Yang’s ass to the hilt!

“Ooaaaahh!!!” She gripped the handlebars of Bumblebee in reaction as Jaune settled in. He allowed her a moment to recover before he started pumping his hips back and forth in slow rhythm, making Yang breath hard in growing exhilaration.

The sounds his Jaune’s hips slapping into Yang’s buttocks resounded within the garage space and continued to do so with both teens moaning in bliss. Yang felt like she was getting close after minutes of Jaune plowing her ass, she initially wanted him to eat her out, but she wanted to be more adventurous and live up to the example she established herself as. Thus showing Jaune she was open to raunchier bolder things was a win in her book, especially when it felt this good.

“Jaune...ooh...jaune..aagh!” Yang felt she was getting close and arched her back to slam herself back into his cock, aiding him in the intense fucking. Jaune took it one stop further and reached forward to cup her boobs in each of his hands making her squrim even more. She craned her neck back and felt him literally on top of her with his body pressing against her back, his hips continued their magical work of drilling into her anus.

Once she saw how close in proximity his face was she craned her head to the side to engage him in a really steamy tongue loshing kiss with their eyes closed.

Seconds later his form started patting against her bottom even faster, escalating the pace of moans coming out of them, Yang’s body started undulating uncontrollably against his body as she came hard beneath him!

Jaune followed soon after and drove his dick deep into her hole before pumping it full of semen, he came hard especially for Yang out of genuine love, not half-hearted lust for Raven.

They collapsed on top of each other feeling a little spent, but oh so greatly relieved and in happy in each other’s warmth. Jaune cuddled comfortably on top of Yang who wrapped his arms around herself with a coy smile. He was still sheathed in her ass letting cum drip out of her ass onto the ground, a little on the bike itself too.

“What made you change your mind for that route? I would have taken you out of Remnant if you let me.” Jaune said nuzzing next to her neck.

“I’m sure you would have too, my mom probably taught you well, huh?”

Jaune refused to answer that and averted his eyes looking unassuming.

“Relax, Loverboy. I’m actually for that, kinda. It seems you picked up a lot with her and I just wanted to start being ‘courageous’. I figured taking it up the ass was a good start. Did you like it?”

“Boy did I, but not as much I like you.” Jaune answered and leaned down to plase a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. Yang inwardly giggled in excitement, it wouldn’t be long before she was ready to really rock his world and make him forget about her mother.

“How sweet.” A dark feminine voice spoke startling both of them.

From the corner of the garage a human sized portal of crimson energy manifested, out came Raven Branwen in her usual gear without the mask.

Yang tensed up and narrowed her eyes at her. “Were you getting off to watching us, mother?’ She said the last word acidly.

‘Raven…’ Jaune thought feeling the air tense up. Neither him nor Yang moved from their position even though raven was moving closer.

“I’ve come to give you my blessing...and offer some ‘motherly advice’ to better keep your man, my daughter.” Raven stated with a coy look on her face.Yang grimaced and got up from her spooning position to stalk up to her mother naked.

Mother and daughter stood face to face with the latter glaring holes into the former. Both their chests stuck out as though it were contest of comparing sizes in a competition.

“I don’t want or need your ‘advice’, I wanted a mother and all you wanted was to fill your needs coming to him. I wonder if you deliberately knew I felt something for him, or is it because he reminds you of dad. Y’know, the actual husband you ditched along with the daughter.”

“I’m not a fool, Yang. I knew full well my reasons for seeking him out and it wasn’t to spite you. The same reasons you fell for him are similar to that of what I felt for your father at one point, it seems we’re more alike than you’d like.” Raven added making her growl.

Jaune got up between them attempting to break apart a potential feud. He had no idea how strong raven was and he was afraid to see, but he didn’t want these two duking it out.

“Okay let’s just put this behind us, you two.” Jaune started and looked to Raven while holding Yang’s right hand intimately in his own. “Me and Yang are a thing now, ma’am. Looks like you’re out of luck because I don’t think I can keep ‘feeding’ you anymore.”

Raven grinned wryly, which was never a good thing in jaune’s experience.

“You don’t need to anymore, but if there’s still low hanging fruit from the tree of Jaune Arc i’d be more than willing to fly to it.” She said and Yang clutched Jaune to her side.

“That is some real messed up way to be a part of your daughter's life. Are you...sure you can’t make things right with dad? He was an absolute mess when you left, even more so when Ruby’s mother died. It’d mean a lot to him if you just cut the crap and returned.” Yang asked sincerely, but Raven shook her head.

“There are reasons why, Yang. The life and world I belong to can most certainly be considered a different one, and I’ve lived in it for far too long to ever return as a humble wife to oafish yet lovable Tai. I...cannot.” She stated somberly and much to everyone’s surprise Yang didn’t get angry.

Instead she let out a weary sigh. “I didn’t think so, that probably would’ve been too much to hope , huh? Heh.”

“My return would only open more wounds for him and you, it’s best that you do not get involved with the world I’m a part of.” Raven concluded in finality.

“I guess so, can we at least stay in contact? There’s so much I want to know.”

“Of course, you’re more like me than you think and just as much of your father as you’d expect to be. I guess you have the best of both worlds.”

Yang grinned cheekily and puffed out her chest once again. “You got that right, check out these babies here. I’d say I inherited some pretty awesome genes from dad.” She then grabbed Jaune’s head to nestle in between her large tits. “What do you think, loverboy? Aren’t they just bombastic?”

Jaune’s answer was an inaudible mumble of joy down below. Raven felt amused at the scene and stood there waiting for Yang to let go of Jaune. Once he was free he looked up at Raven again, who only licked her lips hungrily.

“Before I go I feel I must teach you a few pointers so that you need not worry about losing your Jaune.” Raven spoke making Yang eyed her wearily. “I believe you saw how impressive he was just now, correct? Well that was partly thanks to his experiences with me, he himself is a natural as you saw. Another reason I chose him and may continue to ‘fly by’ every now and then.”

Yang grimaced and itched to punch her mother away, but Jaune’s calming hand made her feel less inclined to do so.

“If you’re gonna teach us then I guess teach us, but don’t call it that if you’re just gonna use me for sex.” Jaune started feeling a little annoyed with himself for complaining about sex with a gorgeous dark beauty.

“I intend to do both.” She answered then looked to Yang. “What say you, Yang? If you really want to ‘courageous’ then allow me to educate you in order to satisfy your man as well as yourself.”

Yang looked conflicted until she turned to Jaune, who seemed as stumped as she was. She may as well go along with it, she also thought Raven would probably just fuck Jaune anyway without her knowing. The golden girl no doubt knew Jaune would resist, but in her experience she also knew there was no resisting this woman. If she wanted something she got it, kinda like herself.

‘I’m always up for expanding my beyond my sphere of knowledge, and I do want him to stay with me and not get bored because mom flaunted it better. Alright, I’m doing this.’ She thought to herself and pleasantly smiled at Jaune before turning back to Raven with a determined look. “Fine, I’m in.  By all means, mommy dearest, educate these inexperienced lovers on whatever you're selling.”

Raven stifled her derisive snort at her daughter's demeanor and simply placed her own scroll on the wall and set it to record.Much to Jaune to and Yang’s curiosity.

“For future entertainment and memories.” She said before getting behind Jaune feeling up his body making him shiver, he tried to bite back moans so as to not upset Yang, but Raven was an expert in feeling up his form.

‘Get to the point!’ Yang thought fuming on the inside.

Raven licked up Jaune's neck sending tingles throughout his body, she delighted in the effect she had on him. She then traced her hands down his shoulders before pulling his arms back and gently kicking the backs of his knees.

“Whoa- hey!?” Jaune crumbled to the floor softly on his knees as Raven attached a multifaceted four-cuff set binding his limbs together by the ankles and wrists.

“Hey what is this?!” Yang shouted when Raven’s left hand held up to halt her.

“This is the first step to making a man crave you. I’ve learned in my experience that is rather easy to do that if you do it the right way.” She purred and started undressing leaving her red and black gear strewn all over Bumblebee's seat

Jaune now went read and started getting erect once more after seeing the lovely seasoned skin of the Branwen woman on full display. Raven sat confidently on BB’s seat spreading her legs apart and prying her vulva with her fingers before jaune.

“That’s it, Knight. Crave me.” She purred

He was now extremely hard and horny, he felt the primal urge to get up and fuck her senseless like how it was with Yang earlier.

Yang saw this too and felt it was pretty strange as far as her mother’s plan went. She was all for teasing men and making them lust after her, but to sexually torture her restrained boyfriend was another matter entirely

“Look at that, Yang. Just by doing this and keeping him tethered he’s possessed by his more instinctual urges. How about you position him closer to face the bike and sit with me after you’re done.”

Yang reluctantly obeyed and tugged her boyfriend’s prone form to face her bike in wchi she and her mother now sat on, mostly naked. Both mom and duaghter sat looking secutilvey at the prone helpless jaune on his knees, Yang would be lying if she said this didn’t turn her on a little.

“Now follow my lead, daughter.” Raven purred whilst feeling up Yang’s ide to fondle her breasts a little. Yang was a little uncertain at first until Raven’s lips suddenly smothered her own in an openly erotic kiss being shown to Jaune.

‘Wow….’ He thought feeling his member twitch angrily in response. Yang was hesitant until she saw Jaune’s hypnotized expression and decided to further this engagement by grabbing raven’s head to deepen their incestuous lip-lock.

Raven mewled back in approval and latched her own hands to her daughter’s head, it was a like a mirror of Yang clones making out with each other. Jaune felt more and more eager to break free of his confines and join in, but he appreciated the show nonetheless.

“Mmmhf! Hmmmm!” Yang’s heated breath escaped her lips each time she opened them, only for Raven’s tongue to invade it and wriggle around. Both faces were red and sweaty with lust as they continued their taboo act of incest in fervor. Yang curled up closer pressing her breasts against Raven’s nipple to nipple, whilst Raven’s left hand dove underneath to fiddle her daughter's clit and stroke her pussy.

Raven let out an open mouth gasp of pleasure when she felt Yang do the same with her left, now both family members fingered and made out with each other in symmetrical harmony. They grinded their rumps on the bike making their moistened cunts lubricated it a fair bit, hopefully not enough to make them slide off, but once Raven saw that Jaune was hard,ready, and itching for action she ceased sucking on her daughter’s tongue.

“He’s ready, but just for fun let’s do this instead…” Raven leaned over to whisper into Yang’s ear about their next move. Yang agreed with it but felt they shouldn’t drag it out.

“Oh I agree, and don’t fret over it. What he will receive will be oh so worth it.” Raven answered to that and reached out to Jaune’s length with her bare right foot.

Those soft perfect toes grazed the head of his cock before she placed the rest of of her sol against this shaft, Jaune mewled at the sensation. Yang followed suit and did the same thing with her left, now both girls rubbed their soft cool feet all over his cock. Yang was having a bit of fun with it, even more so after seeing Jaune’s flustered face. She eventually trailed up her foot to massage his groin region so as to relax him and not overload his arousal. Raven however just took up on that and placed both of her feet around his shaft stroking it with fervor and making him groan even louder.

“I think that’s enough, mom. Do you want him to blow his load right now? All over your feet and my bike no less? If I want him to fuck me I’ll fuck him, not draw things out like this.” Yang declared as she took a spot next to him stroking his chest affectionately.

“Still so impatient, but you may have a point. I was getting too into making our delectable knight squirm for us.” She said and ceased her massage on Jaune’s length to retrieve something out of a small unnoticed satchel she brought in with her.

In raven’s hands there was two different bottles, one of which she handed to Yang and the other she kept to herself and poured into her hands.

“Make him drink that and stamina will not be a problem, he’ll need it for what we’re about to do.” She instructed as she rubbed her hands together to lather the oily substance in her palms before stroking Jaune’s length clean with it. “This is for cleanliness, I felt I needed to wash you off a little after you plowed Yang’s rump just a short while ago.”

Yang went red at this and slightly tipped the bottle at Jaune’s lips getting him to gulp down the strange colored liquid in gulps. “What is this stuff anyway? Just some sort of energy boost?” She emptied the bottle and Jaune finished swallowing the rest. Just then a surge of strange energy coursed through his body and reinvigorated his system, feeling rehydrated was also a big plus.

“Something like that. There all clean now.” Raven said as she finished wiping off his steel hard cock and stood up to undo his restraints.

!

Jaune broke free of them and grabbed both women by the waists to pick them up like they were prisoners to be taken.

“What’s happening with him?” Yang questioned when seeing his borderline ravenous state. Jaune was breathing hard and looked full of energy, both sexual and otherwise. Raven simply smirked.

“That tonic was simply to recharge his stamina and by extension juice up his aura making physical intimacy much more potent. It seems his own large aura reserves intensified that feeling.” She confirmed and waved her hand to open up a rift to a safehouse bedroom in some unknown place.

“This place is too cramped for such an event, let’s takt his there, Loverboy.” Raven cooed stroking the bottom his chin. Jaune nodded and wasted no time in going through the rift.

Once he did all three settled in and got comfortable, as soon as they did, the fun began with a very horny Jaune taking both mother and daughter…

 

“Hhooaa...aaggh..!! Jaune!” Raven let out as she writhed her hips and humped her body atop of Jaune’s head. He was gripping her thighs and digging into her pussy with his tongue and suckling on her vulva with his lips. It turned the esteemed Swordswoman into putty, she continued rocking her hips on his face and watched her daughter sandwich his cock in her breasts stroking it back and forth.

‘Yang was certainly correct about the boy being particularly talented in pleasing women.’ Raven thought when feeling Jaune’s tongue worm its way back inside her pussy. His hands traced all over her rear from her thighs and his fingers spread apart her cheeks. Raven liked where this was heading and flinched when she felt Jaune’s left index finger burrow into her ass, this lead the mother to writhe even more so on his face.

Meanwhile Yang continued servicing her boyfriends by shifting her large tits up his shaft in heated pace, she could tell when she was being efficient from his moans and hip thrusts. Deciding to take it further and make sure the scroll was recording she pursed her lips around the head and bobbed herself on it while shifting her boobs. The golden girl multitasks at her treatment and was determined to keep Jaune writhing underneath the pair’s hold on him.

Yang’s lips pursed and suckled hard while keeping her breasts sandwiched on his shaft, a little later she took up a notch and started pumping her head on it even more. Eventually she made one last squeeze of her breasts, making Jaune moan loudly in the process, before simply taking all of him down her throat.

“Hmmm, impressive so far, Yang. How about I help you out?” Raven declared and leaned over so that her head rested on the other side of Jaune’s cock while Yang held him firmly inside her mouth. Raven was still positioned over his face, except that she wasn’t riding him anymore. Her body was laid across his face like they were in a sixty-nine position and that didn’t deter him from grabbing the back of her thighs and going to town on her juicy cunt.

Raven held a lot of discipline for not letting her body’s reactions make her flinch or distract, instead she joined her daughter at Jaune’s cock slurping along it with her.

Yang was a bit miffed she didn’t get to deepthroat him by herself, but wouldn’t mind making Jaune happy by sucking him off with her mother. ‘Getting blown by two women has got to be every guy’s dream. I guess you could say we’re blowing him away.’ She thought humorously and went back to curling her succulent lips alongside Raven’s with Jaune’s member between them.

Wet sucking noises mixed with heated groans and breaths resounded from the three, the older Branwen gripped the lower base of his member so as to pump it while she and her daughter erotically made out with the top half in the middle.

Jaune was so distracted by the pleasure he broke off from eating out raven and titled his head back moaning loud. Raven looked back pleased with herself and continued pumping and sucking off Jaune with her daughter. His endurance held out for only a bit longer and Raven picked up on this, she leaned over to Yang whispering a rather wicked idea.

“Oh you’re gonna love this, Jaune.” Raven’s purred as Jaune felt her lips leave his meat.

“What she said, Loverboy.” Yang chimed and did the same, he felt his high come down a teeny bit wondering where all the fun went and then felt something that put him out of this world!

“Ooooaaahh…!!” He clutched the sheets beneath his body nearly ripping it to pieces when he felt four voluptuous doughy bags of flesh sandwich his cock! Both mother and daughter sandwiched their pairs of plump breasts around his cock literally smothering it to the point where only the head appeared somewhat visible. They virtually drowned him in pleasure as they started working up on it making him writhe uncontrollably on the bed.

Minutes more of this and he was ready to burst, which only made Raven and Yang work their breasts on him faster!

Jaune craned his head back and let out a loud howl as his body thrashed about, his cock then erupted! Thick  heavy ropes of sperm blasted out of the tip from its squished place between the breasts and shot into the air like a geyser. Raven and Yang didn’t have time to marvel at it for those very shots of semen showered down upon their faces and chests! It throbbed several more times, each time shooting out another equally thick load of cum. The girls were partially bathed in it until he finally ceased, their faces and breasts a total mess of Arc semen.

“Amazing…” Raven commented in awe and started lapping around her own face to soak in as much as possible, she even started scraping every trace of semen off her chest so as to suck it off her fingers.

“Holy crud, Loverboy! There’s probably enough jizz here to probably knock up an entire team of huntresses.” Yang stated impressed, even more so that his cock had not softened after that eruption. Deciding to imitate her mother she too cleaned herself up by ingesting every scrap of cum.

Raven leaned over to help with that, making sure the scroll was recording, Raven licked up her daughter’s chest soaking her tongue in more semen and making her way up to her face. There she cleaned and licked up around Yang’s painted face, the brawler didn’t bother protesting this time, and opened her mouth to show a pool of semen inside. Getting the idea the mother reached in and embraced her daughter in an overly erotic exchange of tongues swapping cum and spit. They both closed their eyes and melted into it with cum being exchanged as well as tongues writhing over each other in the incestuous event.

Seconds later they finished and Raven looked below to see Jaune readily gazing at them with his cock hard for action, especially after that last scene in which the scroll recorded.

“Let’s make you my daughter’s man.” Raven purred as she stroked his chest affectionately.

The three got up and shifted positions again to where Yang laid back on the bed with Jaune towering over her with his dick in hand, Raven said on her knees behind him feeling up around his body as though she were his lover. This annoyed Yang a bit, even more so when she continually licks up neck and kisses him like they were lovers. Alas Jaune’s focus on Yang was absolute and positioned her body to accept his in the same position he used on Raven earlier, which was a sideways position.

Xiao long’s left leg dangled over his shoulder and his left hand held her hips ready, once the tip of his large throbbing cock pushed apart her vulva Jaune took action and drove right in, but at a gentle pace.

Yang grimaced in slight pain as he stretched out her insides, technically she was a virgin despite that her hymen vanished during her rigorous training for school. ‘Still...to think I’d give my cherry to Vo-Loverboy of all people. Heh, things have a weird way of working out, and you know what? I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ She thought as Jaune pushed himself to the hilt inside her snatch causing her to let out a sharp inhale of air as she adjusted.

Raven continued stroking his face affectionately and coached him. Jaune didn’t need to know how it worked in lovemaking thanks to her, but he appreciated the help anyway. He started jutting his hips strongly into Yang’s pussy making her breath faster.

His form holds steady, he started a tempo of rocking his hips into hers, savoring the feel of her tight snatch. It felt so snug and warm inside her, inside his lover. He reminded himself of that and felt giddy with pride.

Noises of fleshy slapping continued now at an even faster pace coupled with moans from the blonde babe, Jaune hunched over just a little bit as he continued rocking himself against her. His left hand reached over to grope and fondle her breasts while fucking her, this dialed up Yang’s sensitivity to the nirvana he was feeding her. Raven looked on in approval at the sight of her sexually flustered daughter taking the same cock she was pleasured with.

“Ooaa..yes…!! Harder, Loverboy! I like..uaaahh….rough!” Yang shouted out with her back arching a bit. Jaune took those words to heart and start slamming it in even rougher, his fingers even started squeezing her breasts harder! Yang let out a shriek and a brief shudder after several minutes of that treatment. Jaune pegged it as a mini-orgasm since she squeezed down on him, but he wasn’t done yet.

The smacking noises became louder and more rapid, making the bed they were on creak along with them.

Jaune and Yang changed positions to a spooning one where he laid beside her with his cock embedded once more into her cunt, the difference was his face being closer to hers as he rocked his hips upward. Yang had turned her head to engage him in a asteamy kiss while he groped her breasts and pumped her pussy, this went on for several more minutes until the frequent pounding he gave to her reached an apex that concluded with both blondes moaning loudly in unison!

Jaune’s cock throbbed furiously and pumped thick blasts of sperm into Yang’s depths! Raven marveled at the sight of her daughter's cunt squeezing more out of him every passing second. Once he finished he withdrew from her so he could catch a breather, the blonde brawler did the same and with a sated smile on her face. She relished that feeling of cumming with jaune and to her it felt so right.

“Well done, you two, but seeing that has...huuuaa...gotten so hot and bothered that I’m gonna wring you even dryer, boy.” Raven declared making Jaune look up to see her masturbating furiously right there where she sat, he also noticed that whatever tonic she fed him kept his length solid and ready for more.

‘I hope I don’t die of dehydration.’ He thought as Raven prowled on him!

After some rearrangement of positions Raven was seen fucking Jaune reverse cowgirl style and doing so with energetic gusto. She bounced wildly on his length and making sure to take him deep, to the point where he repeatedly breached her cervix and filled up her womb. This granted her such a lewd expression, one that wouldn’t normally be seen on a rogue swordswoman.

Yang kept Jaune’s mouth occupied by feeding him her breasts and allowing him to play with the other one. Sure she didn’t lactate but he loved her breasts and she enjoyed seeing him worship her assets.

“Huff oohh...aaaggh!!...huff…!” Raven bounces her butt on his waist in frantic wild pace with her breasts jiggling vertically along with her. Soon she leaned back to relax a bit while still grinding herself on his pole. Jaune decided to be nice and aid in her enjoyment by reaching around to grope her breasts with the one he used to grope Yang’s.

Yang would’ve said something in protest were it not for the sensitive stimulation of Jaune chewing on her breast  like a hungry baby.

“Hooo...that’s it..loverboy! Just like that!” She breathed and stifled her mouth with her fist.

Raven was grateful for Jaune feeling up her tits while she rode him, so much so that she grabbed that hand and suckled on his fingers so very erotically, further turning him on.

The audible smacking noises of Jaune’s hips bucking up against Raven continued on for minutes more until she reached her climax and expertly worked her vaginal muscles on his meat, making sure he felt everything.

Jaune groaned loudly in Yang’s chest and started bucking spastically underneath Raven’s undulating form! The older woman let out a titillated shriek as she came hard upon receiving thick blasts of semen up into her womb!

“Hoooaa yes!! Oh how I’ve missed this!!” She hollered feeling every blast of sperm fill up her insides!

After a couple of minutes of nonstop cumming Jaune finished and felt his appendage soften a bit, once he left it’s fleshy sheath there came a large thick dribble of cum dripping out.

“My my, how delightful.” She purred licking around her lips.

Eventually Yang and Raven fed him some more water, which was considerate and necessary given how much he filled them up with. After he was refreshed he felt he was ready for one explosive climax with the pair.

“Alright then, final round.” He stated as they all huddled together in embrace with Raven and Yang making out with him in tandem. Tongues grazed each other in erotic fervor just as lips curled over one another in sensual exchange. Both women had their hands on his cock stroking it to hardness, after they were ready Yang and Raven aligned themselves on top of each other with Raven on top.

Both mother and daughter laid together with breasts pressing up against each other’s as Jaune sat on his knees behind them ready to pump each of them in tandem.

He grabbed Raven’s ass and plunged his length into her cum filled pussy making her croon in sexually aroused content. His hips started smacking against her thighs in wild abandon with yang feeling a little left out, but Jaune noticed this and corrected it by withdrawing from Raven and filling Yang’s pussy up with his tool.

This time the blonde teen mirrored her mother’s reaction after having Jaune fill her, he especially reached deep into her parts this time around and Yang felt it. She bit her lip in joy and grinded herself against his body, Jaune felt her legs creep around his thighs to lock him in as he pounded away into her quirm. Her body arched up and a smile lit up on her face because how full she felt. Raven pouted and leaned back on their position to crane her left arm around his neck seductively while flashing him a look.

Even though he was in the throes of unabated lust he still got hypnotized by her from time to time, and so after nearly a minute of rampant fucking he pulled out of Yang and slid himself into Raven.

“Ooohh yes!” She cried out at the feeling of him back inside her.

‘Bitch.’ Yang thought getting grumpy at being deprived of her lover’s cock.

‘I think I need to be fair here. Time to give it my hundred and ten percent!” Jaune braced himself and channeled all his energy,stamina, and aura, into his body. As much as he could muster and surprised the mother-daughter duo by fiercely grabbing the former’s waist and driving himself deep into her core like a starved beast!

Raven let out a loud moan at being so roughly fucked, Jaune’s hips slammed hard into her ass and his cock rampantly drove all the way in and at an intense pace to boot! The smacking sounds of flesh against flesh intensified and Raven was having the life fucked out of her, so much so that her usual composed expression melted into a sexed up one with tongue lolling out and eyes rolling up. After her body undulated several more times in unison with Jaune’s thrusts, the boy pulled out of her and drove his cock furiously into his girlfriend.

“Aaaggghh!! Hooo yeah!! Give it to me, Loverboy! HHooaahh!!” Yang moaned just as  badly as her mother at being filled up by Arc cock. Jaune was being extra rough with her, almost the point where it looked like he was raping her, but Yang liked it like this. She loved that he would dominate her in such a way. Her body started thrashing back and forth with his thrusts plowing deep into her core! Her legs kicked out and jerked in the air along with her body underneath her ravaged mother. She was soon mirroring her face as Jaune ravaged her quirm!

This continued for several minutes until he felt his time coming to a close, so to finalize it with a bang he started fucking the two in tandem thrusts!

They both moaned loudly in intensified pleasure while holding on to each other, their arms wrapped around each other's backs as Jaune drilled into one hole then alternated to the other! He repeated this in rampant pace, making both of them melt!

The smacking noises continued for minutes more until they heard him let out a very deep very coarse moan! His hips slammed all the way into Yang and tensed; a flood of sperm flowed into her depths filling her womb to the point of excess leaking.Yang came hard and screamed his name while clinging to her mother.

After he was done he pulled out of her and quickly drove his cock all the way into Raven’s snatch to pump out the rest! Raven hollered out the same way Yang did and clutched the younger girl’s back as her pussy convulsed on his throbbing cock! Her depths were being painted and filled white with spunk and Jaune’s member throbbed only several times more before finishing.

With all the energy in his body gone he collapsed back onto the bed with content sigh and grin as the two women crawled up to him to cuddle.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘The golden little bird’s conflict with her mother reached an apex,_

_And after tears and revelations she realized she may not have needed her as badly as she thought,_

_She had someone else for warmth and love now; the knight who held both birds in his hands and offered them sanctuary._

_Of course the motherbird wouldn’t stay long and would always be appreciative of the night for his hospitality, but it felt it was time to depart._

_After the younger bird resolutes that she would stay by the knight’s side the motherbird decided to impart wisdom onto her and thank the knight for his efforts,...._

_...but the mother bird felt it was at an impasse. She would indeed stay in contact with ehr nestling while staying with the knight, but she wondered if could really leave it all to go back to the shadows. Perhaps...perhaps not…_

_Only the future will tell of her of her choice and impact of it, but for now it simply rested comfortably beside her youngling and in the knight’s warm hands._

_...perhaps one of these birds will set up a nest here in the future.’_

 

 

**End chapter**

 

To be concluded in- _**Epilogue(Name pending)**_

 

**An: Well that’s that, anyone waiting for this particular chapter will have not be disappointed, at least I hope note. It’s extra long and special and I hope it was worth the wait. I know it’s been three months since the last update but I’m slowly and surely overcoming my issue in writing. Mojo is gradually getting back, but scheduling is important too. Anyway as for the next update I was split on either ‘Motherly Approval’, which features the MILF team of Raven, Summer, Khali, and Willow, and ‘Heartshot’, Which features May Zedong from team BRNZ, that chapter I’ve been putting off forever. Lemme know what you think and lemee know how this chapter did for you. Till next time, please leave your thoughts, comments,suggestions, etc.**

 

**Up Next…(Up to popular vote)**

 

Glynda's special project-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)  
  
Nightclub Reunion- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)   
  
Crystalline Love- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Willow Schnee(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)   
  
Minty Chip Flavor-Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)   
  
Cereal and Pancakes- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)   
  
Man I feel like a woman!- Jaune/ Mattie Skye(Sailor tomboy chick from V4)-(Fetish ideas here)   
  
Valentine’s Day Special Filler- Jaune/ Coco, Velvet, Glynda, Professor Peach(insert fetish ideas here)   
  
Villain Special filler- Jaune/Cinder Fall, Neo, Miltia and Melanie, Emerald Sustrai, Salem the Witch.(Insert ideas here)   
  
RWBY Sharing Epilogue- Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)   
  
C'mon, Carolina!- Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)   
  
Motherly Approval-Jaune/Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, Kali Belladonna(Insert ideas here)   
  
Pink Lotus- Jaune/An Ren, Nora Valkyrie-(Insert ideas here)   
  
Maidenly Merchant- Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)   
  
Heartshot- Jaune/May Zedong(Sniper girl from BRNZ)-(Blackmail, sex at shoot the target stalls at fair, vaginal,femdom, grinding, orgasm denial then reverse rape, play bites, wall pin, )   
  
Bubbly skater-Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)   
  
Gentle hands-Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)   
  
Funky Feline-Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)   
  
White Rose Knight- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)   
  
Punctual perfection- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)   
  
  
Roses in Bloom- (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)   
  
Seven sisterly heavens- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.   
  
My fair Maiden- Jaune/Amber Autum)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))   
  
Lotus Flowers- Jaune/ FemRen aka Lian Ren The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)   
  
Faunus Frenzy- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)   
  
Seasonal Seductresses-Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)   
  
Field trip with Goodwitch-Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)   
  
Chocolate Dipped Bunny- Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)   
  
Lavender Lovin- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)   
  



	27. Heartshot(Jaune Arc x May Zedong)

 

**A Knight and His Maidens**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**   _ **Heartshot**_

By Azure

(Non-Canon to any previous chapters)

Jaune Arc-May Zedong

 

At first she seemed like the type of girl to blend into the background or cover up her body as part of a self-conscious habit. I couldn't exactly figure out why until later on, but when you take a closer look at May Zedong of team BRNZ she’s actually pretty cute,even if she didn’t know it. The entire snow skier choice of clothing didn’t really help her though, with a beanie covering up her other blue eye, a long cumbersome snow jacket and knee covering boy’s shorts. Weird choice of design if you ask me, wasn’t it supposed to be hot where they come from? I wanted to ponder why a cute tomboy like that wore that type of clothing in this climate compared to her teammates, but I was too busy getting shot at by her with a sniper rifle.

Our match against team BRNZ ended with a mighty bang of thunder, literally too. After team attack combination ideas sunk in the heat of the moment, to which I got the inspiration from Ruby herself,  I just had Nora go wild for the finisher. It’s scary how quickly she took to that order with glee. She flung all four of them so hard they went splat against the holographic barrier walls, a guy could certainly be impressed by that monster strength. Impressed and very afraid I might add. It made me really worry for their health, but once we’re celebrated our victory and moved on to the next round the thought kinda left my mind up until I met her later…

* * *

 

 

It was a fresh day outside in the fairgrounds of the Vytal festival when a hapless knight and leader of team JNPR decided he was hungry for some ramen bowls.

“Don’t stay too long, Jaune. We still have more training to cover after all, while you’ve certainly improved and held your own against Team BRNZ’s fieldrunners I feel there’s still room for more improvement. All you need now is dexterity and precision, with your tactical expertise we’ll be an impressive team yet.” Pyrrha addressed with a proud smile.

“What she said! But really Jaune; ‘Flower Power’? Why not something with more pizzazz? Like Boom-Boom or Lotus twister!” Nora ran through the ideas with an excited look on her manic face. Jaune chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

“We’re going back to the dorm after some much needed weapon maintenance. Are you sure you want to eat alone at the ramen stand?” Ren asked after reeling in Nora’s bounciness.

Jaune nodded. “I’ll be fine, just gonna chow down real quick. I know that battle starved me. Pretty good. Catch you guys later.” He waed off as the rest of team JNPR walked away to the showers inside their dorm.

Jaune went and looked around for the noodle stand he was at earlier hoping to fill his stomach, when he caught sight of the usual old man who sells the food he knew he found his target.

Walking over he took a seat next to another huntress and patiently waited for his order to be taken.

“Hey, aren’t you that blonde guy who’s leads team JNPR?” A feminine voice spoke out catching his attention.

Jaune blinked a few times and turned his head to see a beanie wearing girl wearing a sporty outfit, which covered her up for skiing than anything else, she could’ve easily been mistaken for a boy given how the clothes cover up her figure. He didn’t voice that and want to be rude. Said girl stared back at him with a bright blue eye observing him in neutral curiosity.

“Yeah… Say do I know you? You seem really familiar.” Jaune pointed out genuinely befuddled, which annoyed the girl. Her other three teammates were apparently elsewhere leaving her alone with him and the old shopkeeper serving food.

The girl felt her visible eyebrow twitch in annoyance and scooted closer to his seat just when the old man came around.

“How could you have have forgotten me already? We were just in a tournament battle not too long ago.” She said and received a continuous perplexed face from him. Her eyebrow twitched again and she sighed. “I was the sniper girl of team BRNZ, I was shooting at you until your pink maniac batted all of us into a wall?”

Then it hit him like an anvil,he finally recognized the girl as the tree shrouded sniper that took shots at him and his team. Except with several more bandages wrapped here and there around her limbs and body.

“Oooohh!! That’s right! I er remember now, sorry about that. How’ve you been?” Jaune asked in a friendly courteous manner until seeing her appear irate and gesture to the bandaged segments making him feel flat. “Fancy meeting you here?” Jaune greeted in a pleasant tone trying to diffuse the awkwardness until the old man spoke up breaking it.

“What’ll be your orders?” He asked in his usual wheezy voice.

Jaune turned his head, silently thanking the old man, to order himself a bowl of the regular. When he felt the girl didn't say anything he felt spontaneous and added a double surprising her. When the old man jotted down the order and walked away she eyed him curiously.

“Are you really gonna put all that away? I mean I know you’re kinda slim but two huge bowls of ramen is more than enough to make you bulge.”

“I...got the other one for you.” He answered making her visible eye flicker in surprise. “Why? I mean, the gesture is appreciated, especially considering I lost most of my lunch just after the match, But you didn't have to do that.”

“Well I kinda feel bad for my teammate’s over the top finisher in our match. The original plan was them to do a team attack after I saw my friend’s team pull one off awesomely, but I guess that plan got lost in translation. I probably should’ve practiced with them on it more, and maybe named Ren and Nora’s something else.” Jaune explained added a bit of comical bitterness to the last part.

‘Team attacks? Really? This isn’t anime.’ The girl thought with a deadpan look.

“Part of me was also worried she may have actually sent your crew to the hospital. And Judging by all those bandages I’d say I was mostly right because I also thought you’d be holed up there for about a week. Nora is our hard hitter and a very very wild one too, she doesn’t hold back like ever.” Jaune explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously and earning a nod and a shrug from the girl.

“Yeah...we were all pretty banged up but not enough for a long hospital stay at least, so there’s that. Thanks for the meal though, and also for worrying about us. A leader is supposed to be accountable and all that jazz.” She said chuckling slightly earning her a smile from him. 

Once their respective bowls were placed right there they turned in their seats to start eating.

“Well anyway a free meal is always a plus in my book. Let’s eat, blondie. Thanks again.” She added picking up her chopsticks. 

“Don’t mention it,....” Jaune trailed at the end when realizing he didn't actually know her full name.

“Oh right, der. The name’s May.” She stated holding out her right hand to him. “May Zedong of team BRNZ, crackshot sniper and all around fembro at your service.”

Jaune took it and shook back with a grin, afterward they went back to eating.

After chowing down on their noodles Jaune’s curiosity perked up when examining the girl in her attire, he was wrong earlier when assuming she was a boy because of the clothes covering up her body. After getting to know her and seeing how cute she sounded he had to ask her why.

“Ah, just like a nice instant cup, but ten times better.” Jaune let out with a tasty sigh when putting down on his chopsticks. 

“Oohh you said it, feels much better after pouring your stomach contents post match.” May agreed with the same tone.

“Hey I kinda want to know something.” Jaune began catching her interest.

“Uh...go ahead.”

“Is it a fashion statement or something where you’re from? The other guys all dress up like they’re going to the mall but your outfit makes it seem like you're skiing in Atlas or something. I just wanted to know if there was any rhyme or reason to it all.”

May frowned and contemplated an answer before looking around to make sure no one else was closeby before she told him. “Sigh, we might not see each other again after the festival is over so I may as well be honest with you. It’s because...I don’t like myself, in appearance.”

Jaune frowned sadly. “Are you one of those people that think they’re really a boy in mind yet in a girl’s body?”

May’s eye twitched in annoyance at his implication. “Of course not! I’m not some headcase that thinks they’re the opposite gender or some made up one! With me it’s just...I have some confidence issues. I’ve been surrounded by my brothers my whole life, so I never thought too hard about looking girly to stack or anything, but the moment I stepped into combat school and saw other huntresses being awesome and looking...prettier than I could ever hope to be. I felt inadequate and out of place, so I just kinda wrap myself in this getup ashamed of my femininity, or lack thereof, as a way to cope. It gives me confidence, at least my beanie does with my shooting skills. That’s my story.” She concluded.

Jaune felt her experience resonate with him in many ways, most of which stem from self confidence issues when standing among literal super beings capable of much more than he. His quirk stood out when it came to Cardin, his false transcripts, and the fact that Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha are considered the strongest of their year. Which obviously made him feel like a loser, but Pyrrha herself, as well as Ruby if her words were anything to go by, helped him better herself and raise his confidence. Ironically it was their victory over May’s team that  helped that too, but he wouldn't let this girl wallow in her shame of not stacking up as a girl. 

‘It's time for some tough love, I am only doing this because you remind me of myself.’ Jaune thought bracing himself for what's to come.

“You know we have a lot in common.” He started earning a small grin from her.

“Yeah, me too, it must be why I felt so fine confident talking to you. We’re probably the same brand of dork in our respective schools. Though I’d say you do pretty well leading your team against us, most other teams play out strengths and advantages instead of thinking a way out.”

“I agree with you on that, and thanks you’re humbling me.” Jaune replied with a cheeky grin. “But uh...just how well do you shoot without your beanie on? I’d kinda feel like that hinders the process , no?”

May shrugged. “More or less, most snipers have to close one eye to shoot decently anyway thought. Besides having it on means I won't’ have to try  and compare what I look like as a girl with everyone else. It makes me feel safe.”

Jaune braced himself. “Good to know, also I’m doing this for your own sake.”

“Say what now?” 

!

Jaune swiftly grabbed her beanie off her head and dashed off in a random direction into the festival grounds leaving a stupefied May in his wake.

“Did...he just…?” She felt up around her head feeling her short bobcut magenta hair wave out in the open along with her other blue eye, making her feel exposed. “I’m gonna kill him! Where’s my gun?!” She looked around and facepalmed when remembering they had to put away their weapons outside the coliseum as a safety measure.

“Drat!” May stomped and looked around to see a shooting booth for pellet guns and ducks. She grinned evilly with a glint in her eyes.

Line-

Slowing to a halt just up ahead Jaune stopped to gather his breath, his hands clutched the girl’s beanie carefully and he waited to see what she would do.

“I can't believe I did that! But this is to help her! No one should have to feel like that twenty four seven!” He reasoned with himself. ‘I know from experience that it sucks, besides she’s actually kinda cute to look a- wait is that her on a ledge across from me?’

His thoughts interrupted when seeing a beanie less May take a sniping position on a ledge near some trees with what appeared to be a toy rifle in her hands taking aim.

“Huh, what’s she gonna do with that? Pellets don’t even hurt the flesh even without aura.” Jaune said to himself when he saw her hands glow magenta with energy channeling into the toy gun. ‘Uh oh.’

She fired and on reflex Jaune hastily dodged to the side to see the  pellet smash into the tree like an actual bullet shell! His jaw dropped and turned to see May loading up again.

‘She’s channeling aura into those pellets!?’ His mind screamed ‘Run’ and so he did as May changed from spot to another taking shots at him!

He scrambled and May took sight with her aim careful to target the blonde idiot who ran off with her beanie and not anyone else. She locked and fired missing his shoulder by a centimeter, fired again and nearly hit his left kneecap, fired once more and aimed for a very personal target only to miss just under his crotch.

‘Grrggh! I can’t get a clear shot at this guy! Either I’m off my game because of my beanie missing or he’s more slippery than a greased pig!’ May thought in frustration and moved from her spot to change locations.

“This could take all day…” She mulled and decided to use the obscurity of her hiding spot to sneak up on him while he was temporarily resting beside a tree.

Where Jaune was…

“In hindsight this was a really bad idea!” Jaune let out to himself when leaning next to another shooting stall where similar pellet guns would be used on comical chibi Grimm targets. It seemed unmanned at the moment and fairly obscured by serval bushes and trees. To Jaune it was the perfect hiding spot, he hoped…

“Well..huff...maybe she lost sight of me, after she’s calmed down somewhat I’ll give her back her be-”

Click

“-anie.”

“Alright, smartass. Hand it over, I’ve got you dead to rights being this close.” May’s voice came from behind him in the stall.

‘In further hindsight, maybe taking refuge at another shooting stall wasn’t the best idea either.’ Jaune thought and held out his hand with her headwear May reached out to grabbed it when Jaune turned his head to get a full view of her face, hair and all.

“You have a really pretty hair color, you know. And your eyes…” Jaune didn’t get to finish when May yanked it from his hand and strapped it to her head once more covering up her side of the face.

She turned to face him with a hard glare. “Spare me the flattery, jerk. I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better about myself, not that it isn’t appreciate, but I’ve already sorta accepted myself as a plain Jane tomboy.”

Jaune went deadpan at this. “If that was true why bother telling me your story anyway? For the record I DO think you’re pretty cute, I wasn’t just saying that.”

May’s cheeks reddened a bit and she averted her eye to look at the side apparently shaken. “I-I...thanks, but you’ve your fun. See ya.” She was about to turn when Jaune grabbed her hand, in reflex May aimed her pellet gun at his crotch threateningly.

“I said; ‘Goodbye’ already!” 

“Before you decide to bruise Jaune Jr, I’ll tell you that I took your hat because...you shouldn't feel ashamed of yourself. I have self esteem issues out the wazoo, so trust me I get where you’re coming from, but I’m getting better because I have other believing in me and trusting whatever semi-useless skills I have.”

May stopped fidgeting and lowered her pellet gun, she stood to hear him out.

“Go on…”

‘Yes! She’s listening to me.’ Jaune thought and continued. “I personally believe you can be vexing if you really try, not to prove a point but to prove it to yourself. I know I had to light a fire under my butt to get moving after hearing some encouragement, so I’m doing that for you.”

May’s heart felt a bit warmed after hearing him, for the first time ever she didn’t know what to do and held her arm bashfully like a nervous girl in wait. “You talk too much, blondie, but sure...whatever...I’ll give it a try. A free sample at best, don’t expect too much.”

“Great, first things first, lose the snowgear!” Jaune let out without realizing it.

May’s eye shot wide open with a  fierce blush on her face. “Ookay! That’s moving a little too fast! We don’t even know eachother that well yet!”

“No, I mean expose yourself-no wait that’s worst, ugh..just shed off the coating and show off more of your skin so you don’t be self-conscious. That’s all I’m saying.” Jaune reiterated feeling spent. ‘Man, I really need to re-word myself better.’

“Uh..sure.” May sighed and stripped away her coat revealing a torso wrapped in a light pink tanktop having modest and attractive feminine curve and B-cup breasts.

Jaune tried to contain himself and hope she didn’t see the erection forming in his jeans. May started feeling a little less nervous and hunched up her beanie fully showing her face; her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue and her hair was medium short bobcut with bangs parted to the sides. 

‘Cute…’ Jaune thought as she hunched over to roll up her leggings to knee length so her ankles could be shown.

She stood back up to see Jaune unknowingly snapping a picture on his scroll setting her off.

“Hey! What the heck, man?!” May grabbed his shirt by the collar pulling him close to angry blue eyes, not only surprising him but also herself. She had never known herself to be this bold.

‘Ack! I didn’t mean to take a pic! I just wanted to remember how she looked and then my hand just had a mind of its own. Snowangel froze me to the ceiling when I accidentally took a picture of her modeling shoot for SDC, it this a girl thing?’ Jaune’s mind raced when fumbling to come up for an answer.

“Snapped it so you can blackmail me?!” May accused giving Jaune an idea.

“T-That’s right! If you want to be bold and hard you have to be proud of your body! Or else suffer embarrassment when I post this on my social site.” Jaune summarized half-baked. May was fuming red and looked apprehensive weighing on what to do.

“Okay then! You want bold, asshole? I’ll show you bold!” May then shoved Jaune into the shooting stall, closing the shutter blinds to it giving them a limited source of light with sun rays peering from the open top.

She pushed Jaune up against the wall of the stall they were in, the next few actions would only escalate and May would be surprised at her own choices.

Her left hand snuggled up his chest to caress his neck a bit until she leaned in and latched her lips onto his, surprising both of them. May’s blue eyes went wide in shock at her actions but she persevered already feeling emboldened after getting over her initial sense of anxiety. Jaune had no choice but to comply for he felt hypnotized by her soft yet warm body pressing up against him. Her breasts nudged his chest through their clothing, her left knee hiked up to rub between his thighs, and May herself latched both of her hands around his face pulling herself further into the already deep kiss.

“Mmmhhh.” She internally mewled and pried Jaune’s lips apart with an unexpected tongue worming its way inside. Jaune was taken back again and simply accepted it, her forceful position had him pinned against the wall anyway. She was stronger than she looked.

!

Jaune didn’t notice until he felt it; May’s lips and some of her teeth nibble on his neck. She was awkward at first, but like an animal in heat she got more passionate with it. Jaune groaned in his throat pleasurably as she contoinued nibbling and kissing along his neck like a heated lover, he was only more distracted by her left thigh stroking between his pants. The soft firm feel of her thigh created sensations that stirred in his groin making him want to take this further, from the look in her eyes he figured she may have wanted to as well.

“Ah! Ooh! Your teeth..ah!” Jaune yelped out as she got more into it.

“Muah..what about them? Not to your liking?” She asked not caring for his answer and continued playfully biting around his neck and collarbone potentially giving him hickies had his aura not covered them up. That didn't stop her from continuing through, May kissed and nibbled all over until she traced a tongue up his jaw to meet his lips again in a fervent kiss.

Right then she relaxed alongside Jaune as they melted into it together, she wrapped her arms around his backside deepening it and keeping her thigh stroking his nether region.

Neither spoke through the kiss and occasionally broke apart to catch breaths before going back at it again, May’s thigh stroked faster and faster making Jaune mewl in her mouth.

Minutes more of this passed and jaune felt like bursting because of the attention the girl’s thigh gave him, she knew this which is was why she slowed to a halt and detached herself from his lips. Jaune looked at her like he was slapped in the face, something she was tempted to do earlier after nabbing her beanie.

“W-wha..why did you stop?”

“B-because you wanted me to be bold so i showed you, proved you right, and…” May pointed to his bulge with a nervous glance. “...left you wanting more. I’d say you were bit of an ass in teaching me this lesson, but it did help me a lot with my insecurities. So I..uh..thank you and will go now.” May was about to turn when Jaune grabbed her right wrist keeping her from leaving, she didn’t even put up a fight in doing so.

“You were getting into it too, I can tell so don’t try to fool me.” He pointed out in a  serious tone causing her to look back at him. “You were just planning to run away because things were getting hot in here, right? Well that means you’re still afraid of yourself, I think.”

May batted away his hand and stared him hard in the eyes not breaking contact for a second. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and Jaune felt the overwhelming urge to just have her right there on the grassy floor. 

Eventually both of them smirked. “You know...you are kind of looker, a cute one at that with a gruff personality. I think guys like a rough domineering woman.” ‘I know I do.’

May blushed and nodded to herself before grabbing her hat and tossing it away and kicking off her sneakers. “Arlight, cutie. Looks like you’re into me, and I...admit that I think you're kinda cute too. Handsome blondes don't come around too often at my academy, but...you really helped me here big time. Let’s do this...and see if we can seal the deal.” She offered and Jaune nodded before taking off his armor plates leaving him in his hoodie and jeans. May had to stifle the urge to laugh at the adorable bunny rabbit on his clothing.

Her cheeks were blazing and she decided not to waste time; her hand came around her waistband to pull her shirt over her head revealing a bra-less bust of firm supple B-cup breasts. The sight made Jaune’s mouth water.

“Don’t look, you’re making a bit nervous.” May said averting bashful gaze as she started shimmying out of her sport shorts. Jaune tried to look away but didn’t as she started showing more of her feminine body.

‘Don't stop looking either.’ She thought feeling his eyes on her, part of ehr liked the attention making her feel attractive. She always had lacked confidence in her appearance before.

Blinking in stupor Jaune realized he was the only one still clothed and didn't want to leave May out of it, thus he started tugging his favored hoodie over his head showing the sniper girl his broad modestly toned chest and gluing her eyes to it. Just when he was about to undo his pants May held out her hands to want to try and stop him, but she froze in place and waited. Down came his jeans showing his boxers with a healthy bulge behind the fabric, May’s mind screamed and gushed for she never had a boy undress intimately in front of her before. She only ever had to deal with the slovenly habits of her brothers as well as her teammates, being the only girl amongst boys she felt her femininity degrade a little over time. Until now that is…

“You look great.” Jaune let out snapping her out of her trance, she blinked once or twice when noticing he checked out her modest feminine curves highlighting her overall attractiveness. “Soo….” Jaune spoke up again until May crashed him into him aggressively.

Her hands came up to his scalp as she ravaged his mouth with her tongue and lips, she was hot and bothered to a T. Jaune’s hands slid down her waist feeling past her blue panties cupping her hips. This prompted May to hike up a leg around his side latching onto it as they made out.

They brought their coupling to lean against the wall and then roll down onto the grass with May on top. She quickly broke off from his lips to pin his arms by the wrists and gaze back into his eyes, blue to blue.

‘She looks really fired up.’ Jaune noted the excitable expression in her eyes. She panted and tossed him a cute wink just before letting go of his wrists while still straddling him.

May stood up and tugged her panties down fully stripping herself before him, Jaune gleamed her mound with a light patch of magenta pubic hair just below her navel. He had trouble containing his erection, but knew he had to remove his clothing too yet…

!

“H-Hey…?” Jaune uttered when May beat him to the punch by pressing her left foot down on his abdomen preventing him from moving. 

“I’ll do it, just sit back and relax.” She breathed sexily and quickly stooped down to hastily tug down his boxers freeing his long throbbing erection in all its glory. Such a sight mesmerized her. ‘This is it…!’

She wasted no more time and grabbed Jaune’s cock in her hands and started kissing affectionately along the shaft. Once Jaune crooned in response she got encouraged to continue.May smacked her lips and slid her tongue along the length making sure to grip the hilt to his balls tightly. Her tongue dabbled out lathering around the head of his cock swirling for a short while before she pursed her lips over it.

May looked absoltuely cute slurping on his cockhead, she carefully propped her hands against the sides of his hips and steadily pushed her head forward. Jaune clenched the grass beneath his hands when feeling the warm damp throat of May swallow up three fourths of his lengths. As soon as she reached that point she held herself there and peered up at him with a ready look, the moment his eyes made contact with hers she smirked and pushed herself all the way. 

“Aaaggh!” Jaune moaned in elation when May had him buried in her throat to the hilt, She made sure to seal up her lips so as to increase suction for when she started. She was determined to give him the feeling of a lifetime.

‘Going by how he’s reacting it’s safe to say this is his first.’ She deducted and started bouncing her head back and forth and propping her hands over his hip bones. She heard Jaune moan again followed by feeling his left hand grasp her head. May allowed it and felt his palm press the back of her head keeping her throat sheathing his length. 

She picked up her pace resulting in harder sucks and louder moans as her head bobbed on his groin faster.  This went on for minutes more when she suspected he’d burst soon, but she had other plans in mind for him right then.

Pop!

She plopped off from her position with a tasty sigh and a disgruntled jaune wondering why the fun stopped. 

“H-hey now! I was close! W-why?” The moment he asked the sooner he saw his answer with May giving him a possessed look that somewhat frightened him, it was like a more dominant primal side awoken inside her.

“To make you want it.” She breathed excitedly and added. “To make you desire me, and I’d say it’s worked out well.” She never felt so exhilarated before and understood just how good it felt to turn a man into putty for her, usually she was above that sort of thing but she still enjoyed the feeling of control. ‘I really should thank him.’

May then made a pointing gun gesture with her right hand and aimed it at Jaune’s chest. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“I...I want it! Want you!” Jaune let out determined to get himself off and ravish the lovely tomboy sniper. May’s heart beat when hearing the ‘Want you!’ part of Jaune’s answer, and suddenly she felt like a minx in love...and lust.

May stood up and pushed her left foot down against his chest before moving herself to hover over his erection and slowly drop down. First she straddle his waist with her lightly tanned buttocks hot dogging his appendage while she purred teasingly. Jaune felt like bursting and really wanted to slide inside, but he settled for grabbing her breasts while they were dangling in front of his mouth. May tensed up when feeling his left hand hold one of her boobs while the other had its nipple swallowed into his mouth.

“Eeyaa!” May yelped with cheeks burning and eyes squinting in reaction. Her body absentmindedly continued grinding on him with that large appendage feeling very hard between her buttocks. She felt Jaune’s tongue lather around her tit with his lips gently chewing on her nipple like a child. ‘Aaah! I’ll make you sorry, jerk!’ May thought struggling with all her willpower to break free and pin his arms again.

Jaune snickered when seeing her cute angry face all flustered and glaring at him. The tomboy sniper wasted no more time and hovered her raised lower body over his erectile member. The bulbous head touched the surface of her vulva at first, then May drooped a little more taking it inside the tight shallow space of her quirm. Deciding it was now or never she braced herself and plunged her body all the way eliciting a sharp breathy shriek once his cock filed all the way in.

Jaune quickly grabbed her and held her close when pulling her lips onto his in a soothing relaxing, most importantly silencing manner. May quickly relaxed yet still shuddered in pain after having her innocence taken, like most huntresses their hymen more or less disappears during intense training for combat. While not completely gone they’re still there, so having a cherry popped isn’t as painful and intense, but May felt that was an exaggeration because she felt much pain indeed. 

She wrapped her arms around his backside mewling appreciatively inside his mouth and gently grinding her hips some more. It would take a few minutes for her to adjust to pain completely until it didn’t bother her, but right now she felt Jaune doing a pretty damn good job of taking her mind off it.

‘It feels amazing! So slippery…! So tight!’ Jaune thought relishing the spongy bracing passage of May’s pussy. He absentmindedly stared rutting his hips up and back making her moan and gasp inside his mouth. Her rump started bouncing back against him with her hands roaming the back of his neck. 

She soon broke off from his lips and greeted him with a sweet naughty smile. Her hips started smacking hard on his body shortly after and May crooned her arms behind her head mewling pleasantly. It was safe to say confidence was no longer an issue.

Jaune winced and groaned at her tightness repeatedly withdrawing from his slick length to fully immersing itself back onto it with intense gyrations. Her body swayed back and forth exotically with her ass rowing back and forth with her body. Jaune grabbed her hips and settled into fucking into her snatch along with her body movements, making her mewl sharply and grab his shoulders.

May began humping harder to the point where loud smacks of bodily flesh could be heard from outside if anyone were close enough.

“Hoooh…!! Aah!” May mewled and Jaune leaned his head forward gently nibbling along her neck like she did him. May’s hands went up to his scalp again making sure her body was snug close. 

‘He’s in so deep…!! Aaah!!’ May thought feeling her body light on fire when Jaune’s lengthy cock breached further in due to the angle of her body. His cock drove right past her cervix and into her womb poking her walls giving her a balance state of both pain and pleasure. Something that excited her state of euphoria to the next level.

May grinned manically and pushed down Jaune’s chest with her hands before standing up plopping herself off his cock so she could turn around. He got a good view of her lovely ass, something she strutted in a teasing sway before crouching and reinserting herself on his pulsing cock! 

“Hooo yeeah!! Time to ride this bad boy! Sit back and relax, cutie!” She ordered surprising him with how much confidence she spoke with. May wasted no time in grinding herself on his meat sending waves of sensational pleasure throughout both of their bodies. 

Jaune tilted his head back enjoying the new feeling when he felt her shift, he peered over to see her propping her body on hands and feet in a crouching position. May started slamming herself down on his cock wildly like a girl possessed with Lust!

“Aaah May!!” Jaune yelped out in surprise stimulation as she humped her pussy on his meat hard, fast, and deep. She always made sure he breached all the way into her depths, to her this intense fuckfest really did make her feel like a wild attractive women. Jaune’s moans were evidence of that claim. She propped herself in an upright position slamming her ass down rampantly on his groin and taking him deep.

He moaned loudly some more as she continued on with this for minutes more, May reached her arms behind her head strutting and posing sexily while fucking herself on his cock. Jaune surprised her by arching forward to grab onto her chest with his own pressing snugly against hers. His hips rutted in and out of her in a frenzied pace making her melt with the touch. 

May mewled in her throat and turned her head with an arm latching around his neck, the pair looked into each other’s eyes for a brief second and quickly locked lips again. This time May was putting in more energy with her tongue roving in and around Jaune’s mouth, his own tongue curled over hers in a passionate erotic make out session. Thankfully he multi tasked with hammering his hips into her ass continuing the cacophony of skin clapping together.

This carried on for minutes more until Jaune felt May’s snatch start to convulse meaning she was cumming soon. They broke lip contact for a brief moment so he could ask the obvious question.

“Inside! Please! Don’t worry about anything else!” May pleaded allowing Jaune to hug his arms around her waist before aggressively drilling into her cunt.

May steadied  herself on the ground with her hands and ground out her hips against his cock in slow gravitations until she felt her walls squeeze down! She let out a sharp girly squeal as she came, Jaune felt her vaginal muscles sporadically milk his tool pushing him over the edge. He grabbed hard onto May and plunged his hips into snatch one final time before arching his back and howling in climax!

Glug glug glug

His cock erupted in a fierce orgasm inside May’s snatch, she felt pulsing blasts of sperm flood depths filling her womb up quickly while she kept cumming. Her muscles milked for more and thus he came again and again. For near a minute she heard the soft throbbing pulses of his member pump her full of sperm until he finally ceased. She relaxed in post-climax as well and slumped onto the grassy ground after plopping off from his messy cock.

Jaune leaned back propped on his elbows panting as he got a look of May’s rump and oozing pussy. “That..huff..was...crazy…! How do you...heh...feel?”

May poked her head up with a wide grin and confident leer when crawling over to him. She crawled up and placed her hands over his broad shoulders before leaning in for a sweet un-erotic kiss that answered for her. Jaune returned and remained like that with her for several minutes until she let go and smirked at him.

“Like I want to do it again. Got another round in you, babe?” She asked with bedroom eyes.

Seconds later…

“Hooaha!! Aaahgg!! Yes! Right there!” May howled with Jaune pinning her against the wall of the stall. His body pressed up against her front with his cock reinsierted inside her pussy again. She had one leg hiked up and wrapped over his butt keeping him snug and filling her up.

Jaune had one hand over her ass and another propped against the surface while rutting himself hard into her quirm. May hung off him and held her arms around his chest becoming a moaning mess as she banged her against the wall.

Smacking sounds were at the loudest and only drowned out by the moans May made and the grunts and gasps Jaune let out. Flesh clapped against flesh with his rigid length drilling in and out of her tight oozing passage and continued on like this for minutes on end with the two ignoring the world around them.

Some time passed and May was a moaning mess with her tongue lolling out with Jaune fucking his hips up into her several more times until ending it. 

“Uggn!” He grunted when he slid his length to the hilt inside a mewling and drooling May. She let out a low pitch squeal of climax when feeling him cum inside! Her pussy muscles desperately sucking the sperm out of his meat, she came again and again with her pussy fully bloated with semen.

After he finished they both relaxed in the sweaty sticky afterglow of sex, May sat in his lap making out with him lovingly while they recuperated unaware of certain teammates going out looking for them. 

But at the moment they didn’t care.

* * *

 

“Why does my shop smell so funky?” A random store owner questioned himself when he arrived at his stand to a strange scent hanging inside the interior.

Several feet away Jaune and May, both fully clothed save for May only having her tanktop and shorts on, walked away whistling nonchalantly.

They held hands and walked together as they walked the grounds until they branch off to their respective dorms.

“Before we go, whether or not this will be a thing between us for keeps or ‘Friends with benefits’ I just want you to know something.” May spoke up looking directly at him. “Thank you, for well everything...the confidence, the friendship, and most of all the sex. You were..huh...my first actually.”

“Same, but you are very welcome. And I..well..kinda want us to be a thing, even though you live far away I’m willing to try a long-distance relationship if you are.” Jaune answered rubbing the back of his neck. May giggled and pulled up close to him.

“We’ll see about that, I’m still processing everything that’s happened after all, besides…” She leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear. “...we’ll be meeting many more times later. The Vytal festival isn’t over yet and I’m gonna want you to ‘teach’ me more, loverboy.”

Jaune bristled up pleasantly and nodded. Before May was about to walk away in her direction to her team’s dorm she handed something into his hands.

He looked down and saw her beanie, inside it was her cum soaked panties. The sight made Jaune blush and look over at the walking form of May Zedong. She turned around and pointed at him again with the handgun gesture aiming at his chest.

She winked cutely and blew a kiss at him.

  
  


**End chapter**

To be continued…? Maybe, maybe not, who knows....

 

**AN: Well that’s one half of the special double update! I’m gona get cranking on the MILF one next, should be out in a day or two since I’m diving into the action a little quicker. Think about it like the christmas special chapter, except with some catty dialogue between the four mothers about approving Jaune to date their daughters. I promise it will be good and not a month long wait. Leave any thoughts, suggestions, yadda yadda, if you have any. Laterz, mates.**

  1. **Note that I am also working on commissions and taking them, just FYI. My specialties go outside of RWBY as well and my prices are fairly low. Look forward to the next one!**



Glynda's special project-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)   
  
Nightclub Reunion- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)    
  
Crystalline Love- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Willow Schnee(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)    
  
Minty Chip Flavor-Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)    
  
Cereal and Pancakes- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)    
  
Man I feel like a woman!- Jaune/ Mattie Skye(Sailor tomboy chick from V4)-(Fetish ideas here)    
  
Valentine’s Day Special Filler- Jaune/ Coco, Velvet, Glynda, Professor Peach(insert fetish ideas here)    
  
Villain Special filler- Jaune/Cinder Fall, Neo, Miltia and Melanie, Emerald Sustrai, Salem the Witch.(Insert ideas here)    
  
RWBY Sharing Epilogue- Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)    
  
C'mon, Carolina!- Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)    
  
**_Up Next!Motherly Approval-Jaune/Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, Kali Belladonna(Insert ideas here)_ **   
  
Pink Lotus- Jaune/An Ren, Nora Valkyrie-(Insert ideas here)    
  
Maidenly Merchant- Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)    
  
  
Bubbly skater-Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)    
  
Gentle hands-Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)    
  
Funky Feline-Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)    
  
White Rose Knight- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)    
  
Punctual perfection- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)    
  
  
Roses in Bloom- (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)    
  
Seven sisterly heavens- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.    
  
My fair Maiden- Jaune/Amber Autumn)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))    
  
Lotus Flowers- Jaune/ FemRen aka Lian Ren The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)    
  
Faunus Frenzy- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)    
  
Seasonal Seductresses-Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)    
  
Field trip with Goodwitch-Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)    
  
Chocolate Dipped Bunny- Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)    
  
Lavender Lovin- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercoruse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)    
  


 


	28. Motherly Approval (Jaune Arc/ Team MILF-Summer,Raven,Kali, Willow)

An:Update time!

 

**A Knight and his Maidens**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _**Motherly Approval** _

_-_ Jaune Arc x Summer Rose/Kali Belladonna/Willow Schnee/Raven Branwen

_ By Azure _

  
  


When you take a good hard look at team RWBY you have to wonder just amazing they are, how much ass they can kick when fighting together or by themselves, and just who had them as kids and trained them to do so. I had seven sisters, a mother, and a father and while I wasn’t trained...or educated...in huntsman duty they were still hardcore when they needed to be. They may have been skeptic about my skills for being a huntsman, but I’d like to think they were similar to team RWBY’s parents with the added benefit of instilling confidence in them. Kinda makes a guy envious all things considered. What I wasn’t expecting was all four of their own mothers coming to Beacon to meet their daughters and somehow take an ‘interest’ in me. How, what, and why that came to be wasn’t what something I understood yet, especially when the two brunette mothers got very frisky early on. All that aside, what I got from these surprisingly gorgeous older women was that they were the complete opposites of their daughters and sought me out for….approval. In dating them...originally the daughters...and them the ‘qualifier’ with the mothers themselves in doing so.  

 

Yang’s mother; Raven, was as intimidating as they come with those fierce red eyes that stared into your soul and that stoic murderous face that spoke volumes of her experience. She was literally the reverse of Yang ironically, where Ruby’s sister was fun and lively, Raven was harsh and domineering, but she still somewhat cared about her daughter's life. I’d like to think. What with the whole ‘Turn into a literal Raven’ habit she had in watching over her. That long red sword of hers did make me nervous I will say, and her savage amazon style lovemaking made me feel very subservient to her. Best not to get into details.

 

Next was Ruby’s mother; Summer Rose. A super mom if I ever saw one, no offense, mom. Summer was as cheerful,upbeat, and pure hearted as Ruby herself except wiser and more patient. She always offered motherly advice and did so in a cool way,  she’s sweet and supportive yet still maintained an aura of badassery all around. I wanted to call her my ‘mother’, funnily enough. Then she had me to do just that specifically when we..’ahem’... did the approval ‘exam’ they put me through. Underneath that sweet exterior lies a very eager predator just crazy with thirst. Ahem, moving on…

 

Then there was Kali Belladonna; Blake’s mother, and boy was she such a bright contrast to her. She was sweet, playful, and loved interesting gossip and stories. She was unabashedly loving and full of life and mischief, but at her core still a devoted mother with hardly any flaws. Blake herself was such a polar opposite of her I couldn’t believe they were related, until I saw what she usually reads; smut novels. Like mother like daughter they say, in fact you could easily say she was a ‘cougar’ Faunus, ha. Get it? Nevermind, I’m worse than Yang. Anyhoo, like the other mothers however she was also prone to go into a very feral, very amorous, frenzy mode that craved carnal intimacy. Whereas Blake would be more quiet and solemn, Khali was wild and vocal. I can still remember her ears twitching like crazy once she pinned me down. (Breathes in panic)

 

Okay, last but not least was Snow Angel’s mother; Willow Schnee. I didn’t know anything about her prior, in fact Weiss doesn’t speak about her family members period. Other than Winter of course. Meeting Willow Schnee’s cold criticising eyes I felt I was being appraised by a very high class woman and judged as a dollar store product. She softened up a bit though when talking about Weiss and all the chaos/fun we have here in Beacon. She gave a small smile in that and mentioned she was glad someone was giving her affection, and of course commented how the household didn’t give her much of that. Once she got some alcohol in her hands however was another story, just like the rest, there was a switch to flip and once Willow’s came on she behaved like a very flirty, very alluring, woman eyeing me without shame. She didn’t care about her husband, and in fact she criticized him plenty, but regardless she eyed me like candy muttering something about ‘youthful handsome boys’ before joining the other mothers in conducting their ‘evaluation’.

 

‘That’s why I always ask myself just how do I get into these crazy shenanigans.’ Jaune thought to himself with a deadpan face looking quite dehydrated. 

A bottle tip of water found its way to his lips courtesy of whoever was holding it that stood behind him.

“Replenish yourself, boy, you have much work to attend to again.” Raven Branwen cooed firmly from behind as her other hand snaked around to his chest. 

‘I’m gonna die of sex! I don’t know if I should be happy or terrified!’ Jaune’s mind screamed as he was lugged back onto the bed with a girlish yelp.

* * *

 

Earlier that day….

 

  
“Roses are red and violets are blue...one day we’ll cruise down Blood Gulch avenue..” Jaune sung quietly to himself while he walked back to his dorm to change out of his uniform and into his favorite hoodie. The sooner he did his eyes noticed team RWBY’s door ajar and wondered if the girls noticed. Walking up to it he heard four distinctly different voices that didn’t sound like Ruby’s team. Jaune got close and lent his ear to hear.

“Was it really necessary to bust the door open, Raven? We could’ve just gone to Ozzy and requested a visitor’s card or something.” A sweet motherly voice asked.   
“I didn’t feel like waiting, besides I doubt Ozpin would be thrilled to see me all things considered. My original idea was to sneak in through the window, but our daughters were smart enough to lock it up tight.” A second, and more firm impassive, voice spoke.

“Wow, so this is where my little kitten of a daughter stays with her friends! I’m so happy for her, she’s always been a bit anti-social and preferred books to people. I welcome this change up.” A third more jovial and elated voice joined in.

“It’s certainly more ‘homely’ than I’d prefer, but Ozpin does prefer things simple for his students. Part of me wished Weiss joined Atlas, but that would’ve only put her under my dear husband’s thumb. All in all I’d say this was a positive for her, though it could be a little more refined.” A fourth more colder haughty voice said.

‘Huh? Who are these women? Wait-did they say something about daughters? Could they b-’ “Aaggh!” Jaune was interrupted from his thoughts when the door swung in causing him to spill into it because of his body leaning on it. He landed clumsily on the floor within team RWBY’s room with his butt in the air and his face peered up at the four completely new faces of the women the voices belong to.

“Oh, hi there! You weren’t eavesdropping on us, were you?” A woman looking like an older more serene version of Ruby asked sweetly when kneeling down to greet him. She wore a white hooded cape on her body much like Ruby’s, had similar hair with red and dark tinting yet the length was longer, had a body that appeared to be her in late twenties or a very youthful early thirties with a form-fitting hunter ensemble underneath the hood. She had a kind bright face with silver eyes that mesmerized Jaune a bit when he faced her.

“Uh..hey there. I uh didn't mean to spy on you or anything, it’s just that the door was wide open and I thought something was up with my friend’s dorm room.” Jaune greeted picking himself.

The Ruby look-alike turned her head to glare mild daggers at a dark haired woman that looked like an older version of Yang. “See? You breaking and entering could’ve gotten us in trouble, Raven.”

“I’m sure Ozpin already knows we’re here anyway, he’s likely watching the school, you know.” The Yang lookalike called ‘Raven’ answered shrugging without care. 

“That still doesn’t make it right, remember how much trouble it was when Yang thrashed that nightclub? Who was left paying the bills? Take a guess.” Summer indicated with pointing to herself.

Jaune got a good look at Raven’s appearance and it reeked of hardened warrior that eats Grimm for breakfast. She was beautiful with pale skin and lush dark hair completely similar to Yang’s in shape. Her appearance seemed to be mid or late thirties despite appearing young and beautiful, save for a pair of barely noticeable wrinkles under her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a very short kimono themed in red/black with long leather leggings, which gave him a view of her creamy thighs.The armor plates she wore over her arms and legs were decorated in the same color. The more noticeable part of her gear was the ultra-long blade sheathed inside a Dust chamber revolving mecha-shift sheath. Jaune noticed various colors of Dust cartridges inside. He would eye her more if her blood red gaze didn’t freeze him on the spot.

“Anyway, I take it this young man is the ‘doofus’ Yang mentioned?” Raven said ignoring Summer’s earlier complaint. 

“Hey now, that might be rude to say, how about we introduce ourselves first?” A third voice spoke up. Jaune turned his head to see it belong to a jovial Faunus woman with big noticeable feline ears sticking out of a short wild mop of black hair. Her skin was somewhat olive in color yet she looked smooth and lovely all the same. She too had barely visible aged lines beneath her eyes, but her upbeat complexion and amber eyes made Jaune relax a bit more. Her outfit was something intricate and foreign in design yet looked regal and casual. 

“My name is Kali, Kali Belladonna. Blake’s mom.” She introduced sparking surprise in Jaune as she helps him up alongside Summer.

“Y-you’re Blake’s mom?! Wow I hadn’t, I kind assumed you were her sister or something at first.” Jaune introduced clumsily making Kali giggled mirthfully. 

“Oh please go on, you flatter me very much, but judging by your reaction I take it Blake doesn’t mention me much.”

Jaune shook his head and shrugged. “Honestly we hardly talk to each other, let alone personal stuff. Actually I had no idea about any of you really.”

Willow spoke up next earning Jaune’s attention and focus on her. She appeared to be no older than the others, possibly mid-late thirties, yet had elegant perfect skin similar to Summer. Her eyes however were joyless and piercing with light blue, her semi-permanent scowl meant she was miserable. At least to his assumption. Her hair, like Weiss’s was perfectly snow colored and luxurious in luster and sheen, yet tied into a lower bun in the back with a fanciful bang to her right side on the front. Her outfit was modest in the sense of royal maid, it looked simplistic and motherly yet unflattering that it covered her body and made her resemble an upper class housewife, which to Jaune’s knowledge might have been true. He didn’t know anything about Weiss per se, outside of the fact she was pretty, smart, and sung like an angel.

“Daughters not talking about their mothers is hardly an uncommon thing.” Willow stated then darted to look at Jaune. “I am Willow Schnee, Weiss and Winter Schnee’s mother. Charmed I’m sure.” She stated flatly without shaking his offered hand.

“Have to be such a tightass here? In Beacon?” Summer retorted with a small frown directed at Willow before turning to face Jaune.

“Well there you have it, except for Raven, we’re all the embarrassing doting mothers of Team RWBY.” Summer introduced with a bright grin. “Her name’s Raven Branwen by the way.” Summer added pointing a thumb towards a cross armed Raven eyeing him impassively. “She’s Yang’s birth mother and a total edgelord.” 

Raven’s eyebrow twitched ever so slightly in annoyance at Summer.

“Howdy, please to meet you.” Jaune greeted then introduced himself. “Name’s Jaune Arc;short,sweet, and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.” He said in a cheesy manner that earned a bout of laughter from Summer and a fit of giggles from Kali. Willow merely scoffed and Raven said nothing.

Jaune slumped as her bout of laughter ended. “Even I’m starting to feel embarrassed by saying that. Maybe I should stop.”

“No no, it’s actually pretty charming in the ‘Adorkable’ manner Ruby described it as. It’d be less funny if you acted like some stiff proper gentleman, right Willow?” 

“Indeed, upperclassmen are incredibly dull, although your attempt at ‘charm’ could stand to vastly improve, lad.” Willow jabbed in a nonchalant condescending tone making Jaune slump further until Kali picked him up. 

“Way to suck out his enthusiasm, why not kick him in the balls while you’re at it?” Summer snapped back.

“It’s okay, I totally get it, it’s a very lame pickup line. All your daughters tell me such, except Ruby, but I think she just does that out of politeness.” Jaune explained waving it off.

“Aaah..my  sweet little cookie monster. She’s so pure and gentle, such a perfect little angel.” Summer agreed wiping a tear from her eye.

“So you’re well acquainted with them then? My Blakey often tells of her team’s exploits and often mentions your own involvement in their shenanigans.Largely as a victim of them, but she does speak pleasantly of you. If I had to pick out a boyfriend for her I would most certainly pick you.” Kali stated cheerfully and squeezed his right arm affectionately. “I can tell you’re honest about your feelings, Blake could certainly use some of that instead brooding and avoiding them altogether.”

‘She certainly doesn't hold back.’ Jaune thought with a soft chuckle.

“Funny, the letters I receive from Weiss often tell of your exploits as well. Namely her frustration with your cheesier courting gestures such as playing a guitar.” Willow chimed inquisitively. 

‘Snow Angel does talk about me after all! Well...mostly in a negative way at least.’ Jaune thought.

Surprisingly Willow let out a small smirk as she continued. “She tells of her frustration with you and recounts every attempt in excruciating detail. I must say, aside from some personal anger directed at her father it is nice to see her react normally with someone else. I was afraid she’d close herself off from her peers due to her childhood.”

Jaune didn't know if she was thanking him, but he did learn something new about Weiss just now. 

“Are you going somewhere with this?” Summer asked.

“Merely stating my appreciation for his foolish antics in attempting to court my daughter is all, having some amusement in her life regardless of how frustrating he is to her, is always welcome. I rather that than she become cold,detached, and heartless like Jacques.” Willow then eyed Jaune directly with a small smile. “In short, thank you for annoying her.”

“You’re...welcome?”

“That’s certainly an interesting, from what I observed about Yang, you’re often involved in their antics. A punching bag more times than not, I don’t know whether to be impressed by your tenacity and patience, or pitying because you’re on the receiving end of her strength.” Raven chimed in.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. “Having a sturdy body and an abundance of aura certainly help, but to be fair most of those times were for training purposes. Others were because of accidents I sorta cause involving nicking her hair, but all in all Yang isn't so bad. Sure her pun jokes are unfunny, but she’s pretty fun, supportive, and outgoing. I like playing around with her and Ruby.”

 

Summer’s grin went wide and she leaned to the side to whisper into Raven’s ear. “Ooohh, I think we found a suitable boyfriend. Tai would’ve certainly liked him, he’s always was a bit of a narcissist, if he met this gentle budding lookalike he would’ve definitely won him over.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I rather he’d be strong instead of ‘gentle’, Summer. I can tell by looking at him that he hasn’t seen or experienced the worst of huntsman life. Despite his aura being strong he himself is a bit of a novice in combat, that needs changing.. Let’s say I humor you and appraise him for dating my daughter, how will we know if he’s worthy?”

“Well you can’t challenge him to a duel or throw him out into the Grimm wilds, that’s for sure. Pretty sure that’s how Yang lost the first several suitors that tried asking her out.” Summer explained eyeing her carefully.

“Tai did that actually, but I see your point.” Raven answered stoically and observed Jaune making him a little nervous around her. “I think the question is; do our daughters have an affinity for him?”

This time Kali and Willow joined. “I’d like to think mine may not, but I believe it's best she have someone like this boy to keep her honest and humane. I would have certainly taken him over Jacque had he appeared in my youth, my father would agree.” Willow stated making Jaune blush when turning to eye him with those cold domineering eyes.

“Well I approve of him and my Blakey, they’d compliment each other and maybe she’d be a lot less melodramatic about things.” Kali said with a pleasant smile.

“I can certainly tell he and Ruby would get along great, in fact I’d say they’re perfect for each other because they’re similar in a few ways.” Summer addressed and added a thought when surveying Jaune. ‘Picturing him and Ruby together reminds of me of Tai and myself. This boy is as innocent and noble as Ruby in regards to saving people, weak he may be, but I can picture them growing strong together.’

“Well I don’t quite think he can handle Yang, but I’d like to make sure he does. Having put up with her habits and eccentricities does merit you a bit of my respect, all you need to do is become stronger.” Raven began and walked up close to Jaune placing a gloved hand along his face. “The question is; can you handle our girls if you were to date them?”

Jaune’s mind went into alarm over the rush of what all these women were implying, sure he liked team RWBY for all their quirks and badassery in combat, but to have their mothers approving him to date all four?! It was too much!

“I...uh…”

“A gauntlet it is.” Raven answered earning a questioning blank face from Jaune.

“Eh? Can you run that by me?”

Raven let go of his face and turned to look at the other mothers. “What do you say? Shall we run him through the gauntlet of ‘Motherly Approval’ to assess his worth in courting out little girls?”

!!!

“Hold on! I-I didn’t say I was interesting in dating all of them!” Jaune protested blushing furiously.

“Awww look how cute he is!” Summer gushed then eyed Raven with a serious smirk. “I’m in, if he decides to want to couple up with Ruby I’ll have to teach him things to better a possible relationship.” Summer then removed her hood letting her long red and dark hair flow free and beautifully. 

“I’m looking forward to our ‘special lesson’, ladies man.” Summer flirted cutely making Jaune meltdown a little.

“Well I am certainly in too, my little Nightshade could use some sunlight in her life and I believe this cute boy fits the bill.” Kali chimed in winking at him.

“Very well, I too shall assess his worth in dating my little girl. For all his faults and clumsiness in his attempts to woo her prior to this, he’s still a damn sight better than my ex-husband. At the very least he’s humble, respectful, and humane, the traits my youngest should be well acquainted with. I hope you are ready to impress the mother of ‘Snow Angel’, boy.” Willow addressed not even  bothering to flirt as she stood alongside the other three.

“W-w-wait hang on this is kinda crazy! I mean sure Ruby and her team are very lovely lad-!” Jaune was interrupted when Raven grabbed him the collar of his shirt to pull him up close.

Her fierce red eyes were half-lidded and bored into him with predatory intentions.

“You are correct; they are lovely ladies. And we, as their mothers, are going to prepare you to be stronger, worthier, and more personally receptive for their needs. It is in our daughter’s interests to have the perfect mate in mind, so let’s...conduct the examination...Jaune Arc.” 

Jaune gulped in slight nervousness just before Raven suddenly pulled him by the jaw onto her lips for an intense surprise kiss. Jaune was so startled he didn't even kiss back until Raven pinched his ass forcing him to open his lips and swallow up her tongue. It allowed for the virile older woman to aggressively tongue out his mouth in an exceedingly erotic lip-lock before the other wives. Summer was glaring daggers at Raven with a pout, Kali held a hand over her own mouth in intrigued shock, and Willow merely commented how ‘uncouth’ Raven was being despite having a tinge in her cheeks from the scene.Jaune decided to return fire by receding into the passionate lip-lock only for Raven to win the battle of dominance with her tongue pushing his down. Her arms came around his backside pulling him deeper into her embrace, it was apparent to all in the room that they were getting carried away.

“Ahem!” Summer coughed up loud which snapped Raven out of her heated trance to look back at her fellow mothers. 

“It seems I got carried away.” She commented leaving a dazed Jaune limping in her arms. 

“A little? You were practically mouth raping him!” Summer pointed out as Raven gently slapped Jaune’s face side to side waking him up. 

“Yes I was, which is all the more reason to get this gauntlet underway.” Raven answered back unapologetically and let go of Jaune. “It is unfavorable to do this underneath Ozpin’s roof, do any of you happen to know of a secluded and unoccupied penthouse to use?”

“I do, in fact I own several.” Willow answered shocking Summer into a glare of envy. Kali giggled at her plight whereas Raven simply crossed her arms expectantly.

“Why am I not surprised. Shall we conduct this trial by fire at one of them?”

“Of course, I think a more romantic setting would have to be beach side for extra potency. Allow me to send the location coordinates to your scroll.” Willow added quickly typing on her personal silvery white scroll to Raven’s pitch black one. Once the dark haired warrior received it she smirked approvingly and unsheathed her sword from its mecha-shift hilt.

“Um, what is she doing?” Jaune asked in mild fear as to why she whipped out her weapon. Summer’s calming hands found their way to his shoulders easing the tension in his body.

“Relax, let her do her thing. We’ll be at this sweet penthouse afterward.” 

With a long vertical slash across the air a red and black portal opened up stunning Jaune. On the other side was a beachside estate easily two or three stories tall.

“There we are, shall we go, ladies? A quick suntan would be fruitful.” Willow said before walking into the portal arriving at the location.

“Okay, but let’s not take too long. We originally came here to visit our little girls after all.” Kali added before hopping through it as well.

“Then let’s hop to it,c’mon cutie.” Summer said looking at Jaune with a smile as she offered her outstretched left hand. Jaune seemed reluctant at first but then took it feeling comfort in Summer’s bright comforting grin. She pulled him through the portal with Raven Branwen following in from behind and closing it.

Unbeknownst to ehtem a little corgi trotted into the air sniffing the air after seeing the mothers depart with Jaune .’ Sniff sniff, do I smell a new papa?Woof!’

 

Line-

  
  


First-

Jaune arrived with Summer at the destination seconds later; he was astounded by the visual of the island beachside paradise. Waters were clear blue and sands burning white, ahead of him he saw the penthouse belonging to Willow Schnee; a large three story luxury resort that served as a mere vacation home for the Schnee family.

Willow and Kali were up straight ahead standing by the stone step path leading to the house. 

Behind them popped out Raven, who landed with grace and greeted the pair of Jaune and Summer.

“Well here we are, whoever is going first be quick about it. I will go last after everyone else has gone, is that agreed?” 

Jaune nodded despite still being uncertain of this situation, summer gave her thumbs up too, Kali excitedly nodded with a cute wink and Willow merely grunted before lifting a martini glass to her lips for a sip.

“Since we’re on a beach I suggest we all change into swimwear! It make more sense for this kind of setting, don’t cha think?” Kali suggested giddly receiving nods of acknowledgment before they set off into the penthouse. Jaune was about to step in with them until Summer stopped him with a gentle hand pressed against his chest.

“Huh? Lemme guess; I can’t go in because you’re changing?” Jaune asked and Summer surprisingly shook her head ‘no’.

“Not exactly, we’re gonna dress up in swimwear inside and you will put on...this!” Summer added whipping out a swimwear set for Jaune.

He took it quietly uncertain of what to say to her until she spoke first. 

“I know you got questions, so I will make it clear. This gauntlet will be  you coming to us, starting with Kali who will find you in the jungle. She wants to play some kind of predator/prey kink since apparently her more primal instincts kicked in earlier.” 

“Eh? Wait can you run by that me again? What’s she gonna be like going primal?” He asked somewhat fearfully.

“Oh pay it no mind, just roll with her when she comes for you. I’m fairly certain she’ll be gentle, maybe. Her opinion of you was already pretty high up there when we first met, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” Summer explained casually to a stupefied looking Jaune.

Just when the blonde lad was about to say something else he felt Summer’s finger shush his lips upon pressing them. “Just believe in yourself and treat us right, you’ll do fine. So rleax and enjoy this, okay loverboy?” She whispered seductively and vanished in a white whirl of rose petals.

Jaune was speechless and shrugged to himself and decided to change right there in the open space unaware of the four sets of motherly eyes observing him from afar. ‘I still can’t begin to comprehend how this started! I better just roll with it,...they are incredibly lovely women.’ He admitted.

“Oooh I can’t wait!” Kali uttered excitedly from behind the curtain of the window she observed from.

“One can only wait to see if he meets expectations. I wonder just how potent he can be.” Raven added looking very scrutinizing, yet she held a malicious smirk on her lips.

“All I care for is that he’s a good lay, I’ve not had decent action, or rather any action, for quite some time. Such is expected in a loveless marriage.” Willow commented taking another sip of her martini.

“Still got to be such a buzzkill, don’t cha? Well as for my opinion I think he’s got potential, he’s as altruistic and as willful as Ruby, also innocent as they come,plus he’s cute to boot. I’m looking forward to our motherly testing.”Summer concluded as Jaune followed through with the text message instruction for venture into the lush greenery of the jungle garden behind the penthouse.

 

**Kali Belladonna-**

 

Walking along the jungle path Jaune kept to himself for the past five minutes wondering just what was going to happen and when. Taking a seat onto a smooth boulder near several palm trees and a grassy hill open space he decided to clear his mind.

“All I wanted was to see who snuck into their dorm room, now I'm being groomed for boyfriend material with all of Ruby's team.” Jaune said to himself in mild panic and rested his hands against his head. ‘Unexpected and crazy doesn’t even begin to describe this whole thing.’ 

His thought drifted to Kali Belladonna, Blake’s mother, and again he finds himself astonished how different they were. The older Faunus woman was a lot like Yang in terms of vibrant personality, yet was mature and mindful like Weiss. He could see Blake’s resemblance in her, but then again he also had to remind himself that he differed from his parents greatly too. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

“Lien for your thoughts?” A silky feminine voice purred behind startling Jaune to scramble off the rock and land on his butt.

“Relax, I didn’t mean to surprise you, but I did think it was fun.” Kali giggled and aided Jaune to his feet. 

While she did Jaune got a good look at her swimsuit outfit; a tight fitting black one piece with a stylish parea around her waist. Jaune observed her and logged into memory her perfect curvaceous figure of moderately thin hips, wide waist and ample breasts. She was a plump C-up if he had to guess, but she still looked sexy. An opinion only amplified by her beautiful olive skin  a smooth surface.

“Thinking about how me and my daughter differ, yes?”

Jaune nodded and felt her arms smoothly glide around his neck. “Well don't fret on it too much, Blake are I share many physical attributes, but she’s got more of her father inside her personality wise. Ghira was always so serious and emotional at times, but he often kept himself composed and honest. He was a big lug with a gold heart, something I think is in you as well.He was also quite an intimidating fellow  in stature,if you met him you’d understand why.”

‘Oh wait that's right! Aren't’ they all married!? How is this sitting right with them?!’ Jaune thought and looked directly into her lovely amber eyes finding himself at a loss for words. “Hey you said ‘was’, did something happen between you two? I’ve been meaning to ask the other RWBY moms about their husbands as well.”

This time Kali frowned sadly and held him closer. 

“Ghira passed away some time ago.” Kali answered making Jaune regret his words.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have pried.”

Kali shook her head. “It is quite alright,  I talk about him often whenever I contact Blake. We both loved him dearly and will always remember him. I won't’ say you remind me of him, because you're both far too different to compare, but that’s not a bad thing at all. I want to see you and Blake together in the future, but a mother must run a suitor through the selection process to see if you’re worthy. Don’t worry though, I already think you are.” Kali giggled and wriggled her nose against his own causing him to blush up a storm. Jaune didn't know whether to hug her back or kiss her full on lips but Kali thankfully picked on this and pulled him onto hers surprising him with loving deep kiss.

For the second time Jaune fully kissed a girl, nay an attractive older woman that had bore a girl that was also a classmate, full on the mouth and found himself soothed by her embrace instinctively pulling her close himself. 

Kali mewled in appreciation and took this as a sign to get this romantic testing initiated, thus her tongue pried through his lips worming around inside his mouth making him more painfully erect by the second. He felt every bit of her tongue squishing,sloshing, and wriggling around expertly and erotically. She knew what she was doing and what effect it had on him, as such she gripped his bulge down from below with a hand smiling coyly as she did so.

Jaune’s breathing hitched a bit for his excitement was as high as it's ever been, he had never been this intimate with anyone before, but he wasn't about to stop because his hormones were in control. On top of that this was also a beautiful mother testing a would-be lover, maybe it didn't have to mean anything but his heart beat loudly just by looking at her. Kali kissed the top of his meat cutely.

She delivered a peck to the head and parted her lips to swallow it, making him gasp in the process, Kali then pulled the swim trunks down to his ankles and gripped his thighs to improve her angle. Her mouth widened further to accommodate the size and further she pressed herself down his cock readying him for the ride. The damp confines of her mouth became felt when his half of his length went inside the motherly milf’s throat.

Wasting no more time Kali pushed the rest of her down onto his cock making Jaune yelp out loud in surprise,his hands went to her head gripping her scalp as she hung there sheathed to the hilt on his cock. Kali peered up with a smirk and constricted her throat to better the feeling Jaune was having. Gripping his thighs she started bobbing back and forth on his meat taking extra suction into account and making sure her lips moistly tugged on his skin. This created a plethora of hitched breathing noises and amons from the boy. To her it sounded like great approval.

Plop.

She popped off his member and licked around her lips and chin peering up perversely at him. “I haven’t started yet, the fun is on its way, cutie. I’ll be sure to teach Blake this exact technique for the future.” She said with a cute wink and opened her mouth wide open so she could swallow up Jaune’s length again.

“Hoooo!!!” Jaune let out and bucked his hips back against the palm tree as Kali went further than deep to where her nose poked his groin region.

Her head started ferociously bobbing back and forth on him! Loud suckling sounds came from around her lips for she suckled on his skin extra hard, her grip on his thighs was snug and tight ensuring she wouldn’t let go. Jaune’s lower body smacked against the tree bark repeatedly for how intense Kali was in her deepthroat session. 

This continued on for about ten minutes when she felt he was close to blowing, abruptly pulling herself off his sausage she looked up with bedroom eyes drowned in lust at his questioning face.

“Meow.” She cooed then pounced on Jaune.

-

“Huf huf huf huf huf aahh oohhh!!” Kali breathed and gasped loudly as she slammed herself repeatedly down on Jaune’s cock cowgirl style. She held up her arms over her head sexily while swaying her hips back and forth on the large phallus embedded inside her.. Jaune’s hands “hands locked tightly on her hips holding her in place as she swayed her hips back and forth on his cock. The feeling was insanely tight and fantastic in feel, to Jaune at least. The moment Kali had first impaled herself on his member she let out a surprised shriek once he filled her all the way, it was at that moment her face became more depraved and predatory.  That hungry gaze written in her face haunted him a little, but also turned him on even more.

Her body undulated wildly on him in sawing motions, Kali had peeled off the top half of her swimsuit showing her breasts jiggling in all their glory. Her snatch had locked his cock snugly inside, each second that passed Jaune groaned more at the feeling of being inside her damp spongy tightness. 

Her buttocks swung back and forth continuing for minutes on end, Kali propped her hands on his torso for better leverage as she started riding faster. Jaune titled his head back in sensation as she kept at it, his own hands reached up and fondled her breasts making her squeal and giggle while still bouncing herself on his meat.

Minutes later….

Jaune had Kali bent over completely naked fucking her tight pussy raw from behind. His body hunched over hers with his chest pressing against her back, the feel of her smooth olive skin tingled his body as he sawed in and out of her pussy. Kali herself was a moaning mess panting as she held herself up on her hands against the tree. Jaune’s own hands crept over to grip her breasts squeezing them fondly as she hammered into her.

His fucking continued with the Faunus mother for minutes more until she altered their position; Kali twisted her body with a leg hiked up and held by Jaune. They were face to face now as Jaune repeatedly rammed deeply into her snatch! Kali wrapped both her arms around his neck while her leg dangled in the air. She panted as he drove his cock aggressively inside her, it had been too long for her, but regardless Jaune had a way of making a woman melt. 

Their fucking continued with loud audible claps of flesh smacking flesh, Kali had both her legs held up high over his shoulders as he pumped and pumped into her. Her face was a sexed up mess of tongue lolling out and eyes rolling to the back of her skull. 

Kali Belladonna was about to cum!

“Aaaaagghh!!!” She hollered out and clamped her legs tightly around his backside causing the blonde boy to plunge his hips into her for one final time before cumming himself!   
He shouted her name out and held her up close in a tight embrace as his cock furiously pumped multiple blasts of  thick baby batter deep into Kali’s womb. He kept cumming for several more minutes, filling her up to where bulge protruded from her stomach, until finally ceasing.

The pair relaxed in each other’s embrace with a heaving Kali looking up lovingly at Jaune before pulling him into a lover’s kiss.

_ ‘This handsome youthful beast has my approval! Better be careful, Blake. If you don't give him any attention, I will snatch him up and give you siblings.’ _

 

**Summer Rose-**

After a minute or two of recuperation, Jaune set off for the next mother to ‘impress’ after carrying Kali back to the beachside tanning area of the penthouse. He had managed to redress her and himself, albeit making their ensembles both look sloppy and disheveled in appearance. Once he got close enough to see the patio set facing the beautiful beach he set the unconscious milf down on one of the stretched beach chairs letting her rest under a parasol.

It was there that he saw Summer Rose herself, the beautiful energetic mother of Ruby Rose, frolicking about in the shallow waters of the beach.

She wore a dazzling two piece swimsuit colored in white fabric and red rose emblems that showed off her perfect body. She was lithe and nubile yet athletic, her swimsuit highlighted her curves and her criss-cross chest piece showed off the delicious shape and perkiness of her supple C-cup breasts.

“Wow.” Jaune muttered to himself when he her silver eyed gaze dart back at him. ‘It’s like looking at an older Ruby, Summer is just so...incredible.’

“Hey there, cutie. Are you gonna just stare at me from over there? Come here and play already.” Summer announced catching his attention.

“Y-You got it.” Jaune answered with a bit of anxiousness and made his way forward, the moment he stepped in the shallows of the waters Summer splashed him full in the face as a sneak attack. He grinned with a twitching eye and declared war on her, thus the two started splashing each other back and forth for several minutes simply enjoying the fun. They calmed down soon enough and went over to take a spot to sit by under the shade.

“Having fun yet? I can tell Kali certainly did.” Summer chirped resulting in a blush from Jaune causing him to avert his eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what came over me, my body just sorta reacted and I went with it. It was the most intense experience of my life and...I enjoyed it.” Jaune answered looking back over to the resting sticky form of Kali Belladonna wearing a sexed up face.

“It’s obvious she did too, otherwise she wouldn’t be looking so messed up. I told you to trust your instinct and you did, it all worked out for you. So congrats on proving who’s the more dominant of two sex starved beasts.” Summer quipped earning a soft chuckle from Jaune before he got a face full of water.

“You know, Ruby talks about you often, says you’re her male BFF.” Summer chuckled and Jaune listened in for more. “I gushed with joy when she mentioned it was a boy, a cute one with scruffy blonde hair at that. Kinda reminds me of myself and her father TaiYang.” She began.

Jaune remained silent and hazard a guess to his whereabouts, but didn’t want to offend or interrupt her. 

“As per my usual doting mother quota I teased her about it until she became redder than her hood, it’s never not funny. Over time I learned Yang mentioned you too, says things like Ultra dork, fellow blonde but not as hot at myself,and so on. You mesh real well with them, almost like a big brother figure they never had.”

“Well they’re like my own sisters back home, kinda. Sure Yang’s always loved to tease me about my lame flirting attempts with Weiss, but she’s always had my back. Ruby loves to coach me with training and whenever we’re not we’re playing games like ‘Remnant’ or ‘Dust the Gathering’. We have a lot in common and even read the same comics like Camp Camp and X-ray and Vav. But what I think counts more is that she’s like me in the way she also just wants to help people. That’s what I like the most about her, that she wants to be a hero, like I do..” Jaune answered earning a sweet smile from Summer.

“Well, I think it’s fair to say you have my approval already. We don’t even need to have sex to prove it, Jaune.” Summer stated alarming jaune with a blush before bursting into giggles. “I’m just screwing with you, Jaune. Of course we’re gonna…” She leaned in and placed her hands all over his. “...make love. How else can I get a firsthand look about how you’re gonna do this with Ruby someday?” She whispered with a lovely face gazing.

“B-But Ruby and I aren’t even dating…! I don’t think she’s even interested in that sort of thing now.”

Summer once again placed a finger against his lips silencing him. “It doesn’t have to be now, Jaune, in the future is more likely. Besides I can tell from Ruby, a mother knows after all, that she’s fixed on you with a schoolgirl crush. Whether or not she pursues you in the long run, which I fully intend to tease her into doing so by the way, you’ll have to be ready to make her night the most magical. Now…” Summer kissed Jaune on the lips in a soft slow romantic manner before pulling back and removing her top exposing her breasts! 

“...shut up and fuck me..” She concluded enamoring Jaune to lunge at her and pull her body into his arms as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Summer smiled to herself as she felt her body float to a plane of pleasure with Jaune’s gentle treatment. She clutched his blonde head with her hands as he continued kissing succulently along her neck leading up to her collarbone.

The two bodies brought their embrace to lay on the side continuing their work.

“Muah...mmmmm.” Summer mewled as she continued making out lovingly with Jaune there on the sands.

He was on his back with his shirt off and skin exposed, summer was now doing to him what he did to her prior; kissing up his neck while feeling around their body. Her hands were roaming all over his chest gliding along his skin until they reached the lower parts. Summer cupped his bulge through his swim trunks and fondled it playfully with a giggle. 

Jaune moaned and opened his mouth in time for Summer to wedge her tongue into it again, this time eloquently cleaning out his mouth while holding onto his face. Jaune’s erection formed upward successfully shrugging off his trunks allowing it to stand erect in the air.

‘Mmmm! He’s packing a lot of firepower down there.’ Summer mused and broke off from his lips leaving a dazed face in her wake. She smirked lifted herself up to rotate her body so that they lay in a sixty nine position, Summer had shed her lower piece to where Jaune gazed upon the slightly furred mound trimmed in a rose shape. Her vulva was puffy and youthful looking as it descended down upon his lips.

He had seen enough lewd material to know where to go with this, and thus his instincts once again went to work. Jaune grabbed around her thighs keeping her mound snug close just before he started sucking on her pussy lips tenderly.

“Uunnggh!!” Summer moaned and felt her breath soar when she felt him sucking on her mound. “Two can play at that game.” 

She gingerly gripped his long shaft with both hands and started pumping slowly up and down making him squirm and moan underneath her. Summer’s lips gently caressed and suckled from the bottom of his shaft up to the head of his dick. With a wet plop she parted her lips and inhaled half of his meat into her mouth making him stir underneath.

Jaune once again felt the tight fleshy confines of a mother’s throat swallowing his cock, the feeling was insane. Going ahead he pried Summer’s thighs further apart and wedged his tongue deep into her quirm making her stir and body undulate a little. He stroked and rotated his tongue inside and around her pussy while she worked his meat. The pair pleasured each other in tandem for minutes more until they reached a point where Jaune fingered her ass with his left hand while holding her lower bottom close with his right, his tongue was buried inside Summer wriggling around in a precise frenzy. She was screaming internally with his sausage now all the way inside her throat, she had her arms locked around his thighs and her legs clamped around his head.

“Mmmmggfffh!!!” Summer howled over his cock as she came hard! Jaune felt the spritz of her juices all over his face and instinctively lapped it all up tasting Ruby’s mother. After bucking her hips a few more times she finished cumming and retracted herself from the position to look at Jaune lapping his tongue around soaking up her cum. 

“You hadn’t cum yet, Jaune.” She said stroking his cock in her left hand. “Let’s correct that.”

-

“Hhaaa uuaaah!!!” Summer breathed out with legs jerking into the air and toes curling. She was on her back laying spread eagle as Jaune drove his mighty girth all the way inside her missionary style. Her hands were behind her head and her chest was heaving, Jaune grimaced after adjusting to her tightness then grabbed ahold of each ankle and started fucking.

Summer’s face stretched into one of utmost ecstasy with her body accepting her young lover driving his cock all the way inside her body. He had breached her cervix poking her womb, the very place Ruby came out of fifteen years ago. Her body felt like it was on cloud nine and loved every second of it and every action Jaune took giving it to her.

He started pumping himself back and forth into Summer’s pussy, rowing his butt back then rutted himself back in. The sounds they were making together were a combination of bodies clapping against one another, and loud breathy moans.

She panted and her body shook with each hard thrust delivered by the boy, Jaune pulled one of her legs close to his face and cutely sucked one of Summer’s toes sending her a little closer off the deep end! She yelped out loud for that was a sweet spot, she always did love foot massages.

Jaune fucked Summer gently yet speedily on the sand with his cock plowing in and out of her quirm without pause. This continued for several more minutes when Jaune lowered himself down upon her embracing the flustered mother in his arms with lips capturing hers.

Little hearts practically appeared in her pupils as Summer wrapped her own arms around his neck and legs immediately locking around his buttocks keeping him close.

Jaune grunted when feeling the utmost depths of her pussy swallow his length whole while it plunged in and out of her. She had him completely locked in with her limbs, which in turn motivated his body to start savagely fucking her!

“Hmmmgggh!!” Summer moaned inside his mouth when she felt him jackhammer his hip in an accelerated pace! In and out his long thick member drove into her pussy, into her womb, causing her untold amounts of pleasure.

They went on like this for minutes more until she felt him start to tense up, making sure her legs were locked firmly on his ass Summer felt Jaune’s body seize up ending with a loud moan inside her throat.

His dick pumped a thick deluge of sperm deep into her cunt! Summer felt it about the same time her own climax hit her, her legs broke off to twitch and jerk in the air as her pussy clamped down on his surging length. She felt more and more cum get milked out of him by her convulsions, as a result her innards were filling up to the brim with gooey essence of Arc sperm.

She moaned inside his mouth and reflexively cleaned out his tongue and mouth with her own, the two lay there with Jaune on top of her cumming excessively into her possibly fertile depths.

-

“Ah ah ah ah ah huff...yeah!!!” Summer let out, completely naked now, and in doggystyle position with Jaune pumping into her from behind. 

His hands were steadied on her hips, those lovely motherly hips, as he repeatedly slammed his hips against her ass. Summer’s long hair tussled about and draped sexily over her backside as well as a side of her face. 

Her hands clenched the ground beneath them as she savored the feeling of such fulfillment coming from the youth she wishes to date her daughter. Summer had half a mind to share him with her should she be open minded enough, she wouldn’t even mind giving Ruby a sibling or two.

“Huff huf huf huf!! I’m...getting close! Should I-?”

“Nope!” Summer cut him off and locked her ankles against his thighs from behind keeping him docked. Jaune grunted and groaned loudly for he was close.

“But I-I could g-get you pregnant! I already came so much..huff..earlier!” Jaune protested trying to free himself, but Summer’s legs were strong and kept him inside.

‘That might be the plan.’ She thought whimsically and reached back to pull his upper body down closer to herself. She caressed his face lovingly and pulled him into a deep kiss silencing his protests.

Minutes passed and Jaune’s thrusts became harder and slower, after a few more thrusts he pounded into her one final time before grunting inside her mouth. His member pulsed and once again pumped her womb with the thickest load of cum yet! Summer’s body was all too happy to receive as the throbbing appendage injected sperm inside her repeatedly.

He came and came for a couple more minutes until finally finishing, once he broke off from her lips he saw the dazzling silvery eyes full of adoration gaze back at him just before she let out a pleasured sigh. She had just cum too after all, it was obvious by how much he ejaculated inside her. 

Summer was spent and collapsed face first onto the sand looking to be at peace before drifting off into a sleep with a satisfied smile.

Her body relaxed and Jaune felt like un-docking himself from her body to drift backwards panting hard on the ground. 

“Huff...halfway there...hooo…” He muttered to himself and looked up into her freshly fucked cunt just oozing sperm. ‘I really hope she and Kali prepped birth control pills or something beforehand.’

 

**Willow Schnee-**

 

Repeating history Jaune carried a sloppily re-clothed Summer Rose bridal style to another a porchside beach chair. He set her down on it and decided to rejuvenate his body, looking for something to drink he found a glass of rainbow colored liquid presented to him by Weiss’s mother Willow Schnee.

The older woman wore a two piece swimsuit decorated in blue and white, she had a blue fancy sunhat on her head, a transparent elegant sash around her arms, a matching pareo around her hips. Her body was similar to Kali’s except her skin was a glossy pristine texture over perfectly light skin. She was the definition of ‘Snow Goddess’ to Weiss being the ‘Snow Angel’.

‘All she needs is not wear that scowl on her face.’ Jaune noted seeing the ever present hardened pair of icey blue eyes look back at him. He took the glass thankfully and gulped it down before choking a bit when realizing it was liquor not water.

Willow took a seat on an unoccupied beach chair waiting for him to sit at the one across from her. “I didn’t think I had to point out it was liquor, are you alright over there?” She asked dryly sipping more of her martini.

“Peachy.” Jaune yelped after recollecting himself. He went over to a nearby cooler that happened to be by the high class patio door and got himself a water bottle to chug down.

Feeling refreshed he took a spot on the chair beside her as per her pointing gesture, once he did he looked straight at her impassive featrues observing him. Honestly Jaune felt a bit nervous with her, well not more than with Yang’s mother, but Willow was hard to read. He wasn’t sure she even liked him, or anything for that matter. Like how Weiss is frosty to deal with, no pun intended, Willow being her mother can only mean she’s frostier socially.

“Can I talk to you about Weiss?” Jaune asked trying to break the ice.

“You may, what is it you wish to know about my daughter?” She asked twirling the mixing stick in her glass.

Jaune’s eye twitched. ‘This is just how Snow Angel listens to people, except she just files her nails. Is this a thing with high class women?’

“Why doesn't’ she talk about you more? I mean she doesn't really speak about her family in general, but I’m kinda curious as to why. Is it some kind of family drama?”

Willow snorted derisively after hearing him. “That is severely under playing it, dear boy.” Now Willow turned her head to look directly at him with unwavering gaze. “Our household is a broken home, one that is not the warmest and comfiest of families I would say. To make a long tale short; my husband Jacques Schnee married into the family when he met my father Nicholas Schnee. The biggest name in the Dust company, he founded our business but Jacques somehow swayed him into thinking he was worthy of continuing it as a large industry. He was only half-right, Jacques succeeded at making Dust accessible, affordable, and able to be used in many facets of everyday life. The only thing is that he doesn't, care, a single, bit, for his family.” Willow concluded leaving Jaune with a questioning look.

“Allow me to elaborate. Jacques only comes to value the company and profit, he believes he took the Schnee name for himself and sees his wife and children as ‘business assets’. The man is tyrannical as a patriarch and shows no love for his daughters, I believe that is why Weiss is the way she is. She detests him and despite seeing similarities between herself and Jacques grows to defy him and take back the Schnee name for her grandfather.”

Jaune resisted the urge to clap at her conclusion of an origin story. ‘That’s a lot to take in, I had no idea Weiss had it like that.’

“What about you though? Do you..care for Weiss?”

“Of course I do, but...I wasn’t always the most attentive or sincere of mothers. Up until recently I had constantly drowned my despair and sorrow of my miserable marriage in wine, being completely oblivious to the needs of my daughters.” Willow’s gaze softened. “That has changed however, I talk with them more often and try to bond better as a mother. Together we plan to dethrone Jacques of his control, but that isn’t for awhile. At the moment I just want them both to pursue their individual passions, whether it be as a huntress or specialist in military. They should have things they made themselves that didn’t come for my appalling ass of a husband.”

‘She’s still married and willing to cheat on him like this, he must be pretty bad. Still doesn't sit too well with me though.’ Jaune thought. “So where do I come in? Not that I’m happy homewrecking, but why do you need to ‘test’ me with the others?”

This time Willow smirked seductively and eyed him hungrily, freaking Jaune out because he wasn’t sure she was capable of more than the apathetic array of emotions.

“Well I did say we plan to de-throne Jacques at some point in the future, that includes having Weiss marrying a man worthy of her attention.  You.” She answered.

Jaune went beet red at her implications. Before he could protest Willow Schnee was on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his arms down while gazing fiercely at him.

“But I have never been worthy of Weiss. I tried asking out and getting to know her, but she just kept rejecting me. Had a bit of a wake up call after a school dance and stopped because I kinda resolved that she’d never be into me.” Jaune answered somewhat sadly.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say ‘never’, dear boy.” Willow started and leaned in close to where her chest caressed his shirt and her face was up close to his. “Because I’ve been listening to her a lot as of late. Sure she always goes on about Winter and how she idolizes her, but a constant of her ramblings regarding dating has often been about you. I think I know why.”

‘Really?’ Jaune thought feeling skeptic. “Why?”

Willow then cradled his face in her hands. “Because I believe she didn’t know what she wanted around the time you tried courting her, but now I believe she has a clearer mind and perhaps has you in her sights. Like you said about having an epiphany during a school dance, well I think she had one too.” She revealed surprising Jaune, even more so when she pulled back to toss away her sun hat and peel up her top piece revealing her breasts. Jaune had a nosebleed upon seeing them, Willow enjoyed that reaction.

“A future isn’t impossible between  your dear ‘Snow angel’ and yourself, of that I’m sure, but right now what I want from you isn’t approval. You already had it for Weiss, right now I need you for MY needs, which haven’t been attended to in ages.” She declared just before leaning back to aggressively pull his face into hers for an intense kiss filled with tongue play.

Jaune was on another world of surprise as the MILF Schnee made out with him without a care in the world. He reciprocated by latching his arms around her elegant backside and swallowing her tongue back.

Willow mewled when feeling the dominance of his tongue curl up against hers. Her hands went to his own and guided them to her breasts, once they did Jaune went to work squeezing them fondly in rotations. Willow hitched a breath at the sensation leaned back letting him have all the fun he wants. His fingers pinched her nipples and kneaded her doughy mounds in fervor making her more stimulated by the minute. While he kept occupied she decided to peel off her lower swimsuit piece to fully bare her neatly trimmed pussy in all its glory, Jaune would’ve looked had he not been occupied by her breasts. 

He looked up to see Willow’s heated face maintain its stoic stern nature, albeit with red tinged cheeks, and decided to surprise by leaning forward to latch his mouth on one of her nipples.

“Gyeeah!!” She whimpered out making a very flustered face with eyes shut in reaction. She leaned her head back and cradled his head in her hands as he continued sucking her breast into his mouth. Jaune made audile suckling sounds as he continued treating it like it were full of milk ready to feed a baby, his other hand came up and resumed the fondling work on her unoccupied breast.

‘That’s it, dear boy. All for you…’ Willow thought cradling his head close as he continued slurping on her tit. Her grasp on his scalp became harder and she bucked her hips several times along his waist before finally cumming!

Willow let out a sharp howl of elation as for the first time in a long time she came to the ministrations of a lover. Her pussy soaked and spritzed juices all over Jaune’s waist, she grinded herself on it for a minute post climax leaving her breathing hard.

He broke off from her chest after a minute or so leaving Willow riled up for more action, for she was certainly eyeing him like a priceless jewele to own. Licking her lips and glaring seductively at him she decided to engage the taboo and fuck him.. She leaned down cupping his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

-

“There...we goo...aaah!!” Willow let out once she slid herself down upon his erection cowgirl style with her hands placed against his shoulders. She bit her lower lip in exhilaration at being filled completely by his length, so much so that he breached her cervix and poked her womb. She had never felt like this before and damn if she wanted more of it everyday. Part of her was considering simply taking Jaune for herself if Weiss didn’t give him a chance.

After settling down a bit she started grinding her hips in swaying rocking motions along his waist. Jaune groaned profoundly underneath her and held his hands along her waist bucking up against her. Both were thrusting and grdinign against each other drowning in lust, Willow made sure to feel every inch of his dick stretching her pussy. Her nails clenched tightly on his shoulders and her body started writhing even faster along his length after several minutes of slow gyrations.

Willow humped herself on Jaune enthusiastically with her breasts jiggling about tempting him to suck on them again, she figured this and would gladly appease him with that notion later. Jaune continued bucking his hips up against her surprisingly tight cunt, part of his more perverse side was enjoying the girlish squeals the otherwise stern woman was making, even more so when she eagerly fucked herself on him. The patio chair they were continued creaking with the sounds of their breathy moans and bodies smacking into each other. The latter increased seconds later with Willow furiously fucking herself on him completely lost in long deprived lust and sexual need. Jaune grit his teeth when feeling her vaginaly cavity sqeueeze down on him each time she sheathed herself entirely on his member, Willow’s body was writhing about wildly on him slowly getting close to her climax. She made sure to keep herself sheathed on his length when he fired, whether she was safe to ejaculate inside of or even capable of pregnancy she didn’t care.

‘This gal will have this stud’s essence inside her, hoaaah!’ She thought when their positions changed to where Jaune lurched up and wrapped his arms around her backside pressing her close to him.

She immediately latched her hungry lips onto his making out passinatley with focus on sucking his tongue into her mouth. Her arms came around his neck and her legs locked ankles around his lower back as she fucked herself on him in upright seated position.

Jaune cupped her ass in his hands and started hammering his cock vertically up into her pussy, breaching her cervix and poking her womb each time, in turn making Willow Schnee delirious with pleasure. 

With some semblance of her mind still intact she reached behind her back to undo her hair bun letting her beautiful ivory hair fall free. The second Jaune broke off from their passionate tongue play he saw how angelic and beautiful she looked with her hair down and quickly went back to passionately making out with her.

They continued like this for some time later with Jaune savagely pumping into her, Willow was close however, she indicated as such by clinging onto him and whispering seductively in his ear.

“Feel free to let loose inside, boy. I want to drain every last drop of you.” She cooed sexily and licked around his earlobe pushing over the deep end.

His hands clenched her pale ample buttocks hard with his hips bucking hard against her spasming quirm! Jaune howled his release and flooded Willow Schnee’s pussy with a heavy deluge of cum!

WIllow in turn felt the rush of sperm blasting into her depths and came in unison! She clung tightly onto him and undulated violently in his grasp with his vaginal muscles convulsing to milk him for more. If Jaune could see her face he’d see that the stone cold apathetic face she had earlier was gone, now it was an extremely elated expression with a wide smile mirroring Kali and Summer’s.

His member throbbed and throbbed pumping her full of baby batter, after three minutes he finally finished and held a melted Willow Schnee in his arms. She weakly reached her hands up to affectionately cradle his head against her chest before whispering; ‘I can give you everything you want, boy, just fulfill my needs for it has been far too long.’

“Once more, and be dominant with me.” 

-

Willow’s loud grunts and moans of ‘More!’ and ‘Harder!’ resounded from the patio area with herself being pressed up against the wall of her penthouse. Her face gently nudged against it along with her chest as Jaune pounded her ass from behind! Willow had deigned for him to take her anally and he obliged her, despite that she had never lost her anal virginity. Right now she was very glad Jaune was the one to do so, for she was on another level of existence at the moment. ‘Summer did always tell me to ‘take the stick out my ass’. Granted this wasn't what she had in mind, but I am certainly content with this outcome.’

Jaune grit his teeth and maintained as he drove his cock right back into her beautifully pale buttocks! The tight warm feeling of her anus was a newfound indescribable experience for him! He pressed one hand against her backside and held her hips with the other as he continued pounding her ass with resounding smacks of flesh. He went on like this repeatedly with an ever growing increase in frequency and strength. Willow’s face was a drooling mess, even as her breasts squashed up against the surface, but she was feeling close to losing it again and signaled Jaune to stay inside.

He was bound to do so regardless, thus he kept hammering away at her ass for minutes more until he suddenly seized up and bucked up close to her backside before letting out a low growl of orgasm!

“Hhoooaaggghh!!!” Willow hollered and felt her pussy gush and convulse wildly as she felt Jaune’s sausage pump her anus full of cum again and again. She could practically feel it pulsing inside her anal canal and felt her sense of self and reason ebb away slightly as she drifted to rest completely spent. 

Jaune finished up and slowly withdrew leaving a soft gooey trail of sperm seeping out of her freshly fucked ass. Careful not to let her collapse onto the floor he held her up and placed back on her original patio chair. Her face similar to the other two and her resting body messy from the sex and sticky from his fluids.

“Now...for the final round.” He muttered to himself and looked ahead to see Raven Branwen’s hand outstretched from the opened patio door beckoning him to come inside.

 

**Raven Branwen-**

 

“I’m feeling...so..spent! Not even water can help me out here.” Jaune uttered as he sauntered his way into the penthouse itself seeking Yang’s mother. Taking another heavy swig of his water bottle he gulped down all it’s contents as he set foot inside the house. 

His eyes went wide in awe at how extravagant the place was, but he wasn’t here to sightsee. He remembered Raven summoning him, but now she was nowhere in sight.

“Huh? What are those?” He noticed a trail of what appeared to be long dark feathers leading from his spot to upstairs. ‘Well that’s obvious.’

He followed the trail and went up the stairs finding it to end at a door leading to a large master bedroom. Once he turned the knob and opened it he saw an expansive master bedroom showing a large queen size bed with Raven’s attire laid strewn across it. 

After Jaune got closer he heard the door click shut causing him to turn around to see a sight that made his jaw drop; Raven stood there with a full figured body bordering on perfection, wearing a cupless dark corset over her torso with nothing covering her chest. Her crotch wore only a slitted leather thong that showed her vulva and clitoris. Her breasts were large DD cups being exposed and looking plump with small clamps attached to the nipples, her legs were wrapped in leather thigh high boots with spiked heels, her arms wearing long leather arm warmers with one hand holding a whip. Her other hand held a yellow collar with Jaune’s name on it. Her own neck had on a leather spiked collar with a tag that said ‘Alpha Bitch’.

She was the literal definition of Dominatrix Queen. The hungry perverse look in her blood red eyes only reinforced that.

“Like what you see?”

Jaune gulped and slowly nodded as she walked towards him. Jaune backed up against the bed until Raven’s gloved hands grabbed his shirt and shorts.

!!

She casually ripped them to shreds leaving him as stark naked as he was several times earlier, the suddenness of exposure combined with ehr sexual appearance prompted his member to become erect standing at about thirteen inches long looking thick and ready for action.

“Exquisite, you are prime material indeed, Jaune.” She cooed darkly with an alluring tone. Jaune was still a little nervous around her, but that changed a bit when she cupped his balls in her leatherbound left hand and squeezed his shaft with her right hand.

“Talk to me, Jaune. What do you think of my daughter Yang?” 

“Well she’s gorgeous, lively, tells bad jokes only she thinks are funny, and overall just a fun kickass gal.” He answered honestly.

“You described her well, but what do you think of her when you look at me?” Raven gestured to her chest and her menacing face making him a little more erect.

“Well I think she looks exactly like you, even has your ahem chest inherited, but part of me is glad she’s different personality wise. No offense.” Jaune answered honestly fearing reprisal. Instead he heard her softly chuckling.

“It’s sometimes good to be straightforward, and yes I understand that taking after her father is preferable to her being a copy of me, but my real question is...how would you control her?” 

“Pardon?” Jaune asked feeling a bit bewildered by her question when she snapped the collar around his neck surprising him. Jaune then felt the heel tip of her left boot nudge his gut to lay on the bed!

“Answer this, Jaune…” Raven kept her foot firmly planted on his torso pinning him down as she stood over him in a domineering fashion. Her hands stretched the whip with a loud smack when she spoke again. “...how would you take control of my daughter and by extension; me?”

Jaune didn't have an answer for her, he didn't even know what this was!

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll have to give you ‘hints’ to complete your answer.” Raven said with a lustful leer and moved her foot to his erection so she could gently push against his shaft with the leather sol. 

Jaune grimaced in reaction at the mix of pleasure and pain, Raven smirked for she wasn’t even getting started yet. She pushed it down further giving him a bit more pain than pleasure, but he wouldn’t deny the feeling was new and exciting. Maybe he liked a bit of pain in lovemaking.

Raven propped her other foot a bit further apart so as to better show him her pseudo visible pussy bound by the slitted leatherwear. Jaune gulped once he got a closer look at her glistening vulva and clitoris feeling tempted to get up and taste it, but Raven kept a firm pressure down upon him.

‘He’s looking hungry there.’ She thought and cracked a whip in the air snapping his attention to her face. “How does this feel, Jaune? Is it painful?”

He nodded and pushed further down onto his shaft aiming the head of his member at his chest. ‘Haaa..!! That is indeed painful! But it also feels...I’ll admit.’

After having her fun Raven wanted some stimulation of her own and removed her boot leaving a bit of tenderized red on his cock. Jaune wondered what she was doing when he felt his view become obscured with Raven’s body lowering itself onto his face!

“Mmmphff!!”

“That’s it, taste it. You wanted to do so after getting a good look didn’t you? Well…?” Raven then grabbed his head roughly with her right hand pulling his face further into her snatch. “...eat up.”

Jaune obliged hastily and started tasting and sucking apart her vulva eliciting a small gurgle of low moans in Raven. He grabbed onto her thighs or attempted to when she cracked the whip again scaring them back. It was clear only she wanted to be the dominant one right now, she proved it by rocking her hips on his face making his tongue and lips graze her pussy and forcing him to aim with precision.

Partly feeling that it was a challenge to get him to be rough with her, Jaune knew he had to up his game and show her. Quickly grabbing onto her wrist he pulled Raven’s pussy onto his mouth and started energetically eating her out. Raven let out a surprise yelp of pleasure and allowed him to continue.

‘Good boy, you’re supposed to assert control when pushed around.’ She thought before scrunching up her face in an expression of pleasure once she felt his tongue worm into her quirm. She felt the spongy intruder wriggle around inside touching every nook and cranny of her tight damp depths, his hands held firmly onto her hips keeping her rooted in place of his service. Raven had a high threshold for pleasure and Jaune was certainly delivering, but she wanted more, more aggression, more dominance, and plenty of energy to go into it all.

Rocking her hips continuously feeling the wormy appendage lather her insides Raven was nearly to climax until she smacked his hands with her whip enabling her freedom to bounce off. 

Jaune rubbed his hands painfully when he saw her slide her body down to his cock with her chest out in the open. It was obvious what came next, but it still took his breath away when she closed those large doughy melons around his cock sandwiching it completely.

Jaune reeled his head back in response and felt his body tense up, Raven took to massaging her breasts on his shaft without wait. 

‘Hooaa..!! Incredible! It feels...I don’t know what to say about it! It’s just that good!’ Jaune thought as she continued stroking her soft doughy breasts on his member slowly in strong rotations. Raven dipped her head downward to lick the head of his dick gently before lolling her tongue around it in a whirlwind of spongy flesh. Her lips came soon with her sucking it gently while keeping the rest of smothered in her tits.

She suckled and slurped it making Jaune clench the sheets tightly, Raven kept at this for awhile and when she was sure he was about to cum she immediately removed her large breasts from his cock. Jaune bolted up to see her mocking face apparently uninterested in finishing him off.

“Feeling unfulfilled?” She asked simply and Jaune knew what he had to do.

!!

He pounced at her pinning her down against the bed with his hands holding back her wrists. He was fairly sure she could easily overpower him and kick his ass for this, but for some reason he found her smirking in victory as he held her down. ‘She’s...testing me!’ he figured when all the pieces fit together. He now understood her question earlier and figured out the answer.

‘To make love to someone as wild and as fierce as Yang, I’d need to assert dominance and brave everything that came with it. I had to tame the proverbial beast.’ He realized if her grin of confirmation was anything to go by.

“Found your answer?” 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah,now I’m just gonna go wild on you for leaving me high and dry.” 

“Perfe-!” Raven was cut off when Jaune interrupted her by crashing his lips onto hers in a fierce overly passionate kiss. She immediately reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his shoulder blades and crossing her legs around his backside keeping him close as they made out.

After minutes of tongue sucking lip curling action they broke apart for breath with Raven peering up at him challengingly.

“How are you gonna take me, lover?”

“Simple.” Jaune answered and broke off so he could turn her on her body to where her face nuzzled up against the pillows and her ass was raised high in the air. He grabbed the leather piece covering her mound and tore it off surprising and exciting her.

Jaune pushed his face onto her juicy mound and started tonguing her out like he did earlier, making Raven squirm at the forceful pleasure he was giving. The way his tongue rotated in and out of her pussy, he even dabbed his right hand’s two main fingers in and out of her anus sending tingles up her body. Raven enjoyed what he was offering, unfortunately it was short lived for she saw him cease his ministrations to stand up on his feet with member in his hand ready to plow.

It just now occurred to how her current position was similar to how an alpha would assert dominance over its chosen mate regardless of consent. Raven liked that she influenced him to accept this mindset, which made it all the better for her Yang to couple with Jaune. Perhaps even having the mother herself on the side, Oum knows she would want more of this in the future.

The bulbous head of his cock lined up with her glistening pussy lips and Jaune firmly grabbed her hips before driving it all the way inside on the first go!

Raven clenched her nails on the bed tearing apart the mattress fabric along with the sheets themselves. She grit her teeth with a manic smile for she felt him fill her to the brim and beyond, the head of his cock poked through her cervix and into her womb. The fact that he barely cared only turned her on more.

Jaune started pounding and made her body rock back and forth in sync with his thrusts. Her face pushed up against the bed repeatedly as her ass smacked against his waist in a gradually increasing rhythm. Jaune made sure to go deep each time; from when he would pull out to the tip to driving it all the way inside her womb making her feel everything.

“Eeegggghghghhh!!” Raven braced herself as his fucking pattern became more savage and intense. Jaune reached himself down to cup her breasts in his hands, press himself closer against her back, have Raven turn her head to kiss him full on the lips with his tongue being inhaled by her, when he began hammering away like a madman.

Harmonious sounds of flesh clapping against flesh resulted as his form pounded away relentlessly at her pussy making her moan delightfully inside his mouth.

They continued fucking in that position for nearly twenty minutes more when Raven felt Jaune’s impending climax. He held onto her tightly refusing to let go, she knew that and kept him docked inside her as well by pleading he stay inside her. 

Jaune finally pumped himself against her form once, twice, and finally…!!

“Hhhhhuuaaagghh!!” He yelled out in an intense orgasm which Raven felt during her own. Her fingers clamped tightly around his body as it slammed into her snatch one more time before pumping a heavy load of spunk deep into her depths! Her dark mane of hair tussled about with her body writhing in the throes of orgasm, Raven came against Jaune feeling the union of their finish coincide. Splashes of thick syrupy semen flowed into her depths, into her very womb which had conceived Yang seventeen years ago, as she herself came on his dick milking it for more.

After about a minute of climax the two rested on top of each other with Jaune being the top, both panting heavily from the intense unified finish. Raven held a very content look on her face when glancing to her side back at him.

“Got another one in you?” She breathed feeling hungry for more of her alpha dominating her and perhaps in the future dominating her daughter, Raven hoped for both.

Jaune breathed and smirked back readily at her, after everything he’d already been through so far he only had one thing to say. 

“I got several.”

-

“Hoooaaa….!! That’s the spot!” Raven crooned as Jaune pinned her against the wall, lifted one leg up and drove his phallus deep into her pussy again. Raven was now completely naked save for the collar, and held onto him as he humped her against the wall!  She bit her lower lips savoring the domineering push Jaune was putting into their lovemaking, he knew when too much was overdoing and knew when to be gentle, he was excelling at it. Raven started to have second thoughts about wanting him to go with Yang when she wanted him more for herself.

His hips pelted against hers over and over again, rutting his cock in and out of her tight slightly hairy pussy. Jaune always relished the feeling for she was tight down there and enjoyed her more aggressive side whenever they kissed.

They had done so now with Raven literally taking his breath away in an extremely intimate lip-lock that had her tongue cleaning him out. Both of their faces were red tinged and quite heated.

They made out passionately while he kept fucking her against the wall with one leg held up to better angle it inside. Raven’s breasts jiggled up and down and squished against his chest as they continued having sex for minutes on end until she felt the rush of orgasm coming again. She locked her leg around his back pulling him deep and giving him the signal, what followed soon after was another unified climax in which Jaune grit his teeth to endure the intensity of unleashing a second payload of sperm into her pussy! 

Raven clutched his backside close for dear life as hers washed over her body as well which caused her to hike the other leg up ensnaring him further. His cock pulsed and pulsed sending more semen deep into Raven Branwen while feeling her milk more out of him every second. She was intoxicated by the feeling and took a moment to recuperate after they finished together.

Both breathing hard and ragged locked lips once again with Raven roaming her hands through his hair and her ankles rubbing his back.

The syrupy fall of semen gently pooled beneath her.

“Just one more, I think I’m literally running dry at this point.” Jaune said coarsely earning a low chuckle from Raven.

-

Raven let out another sharp inhale as she felt Jaune enter her again, this time in a position where she was on her back and Jaune on his knees holding her legs up over his shoulders. His plunged his hips forth taking her breath away and wasted no time in rutting in and out of her. She looked positively beautiful in a dark alluring way with her hair strewn about beneath her back. This gave him the vague sample of what intimacy with Yang would be like. Right now however he was focused on the mother.

He held her knees close to his chest and sawed in and out in a gradually increasing pace causing her body to writhe on the surface! 

Smack smack smack

Was the sounds he made as he hammered into her, Raven like himself was on her last legs, after this they were sure to be spent. She just hoped she had enough strength to teleport them home. Raven posed her arms behind her head flashing him her large breasts as he pounded away, this went on for minutes more until they reached the apex; Jaune hunched over altering their position to missionary where they made out with unabated lust.

Raven’s legs dangled up in the air twitching whenever he gave her a hard thrust, which was currently happening very frequently. She cradled his head in her hands as they swapped spit and wrestled tongues, both of them softly moaning and grunting with the ongoing sex. They were close now after having fifteen minutes of this exchange. 

Jaune’s form hammered rapidly into her quirm making her breathe hard and mewl in response to his driving hips!

“R-Raven! I’m close! I’m about to C-cum!!” Jaune announced and only received a firm nod from her just before he plunged inside one final time!

Raven arched her back when feeling hers hit as well! Her legs jerked about and her body spasmed, she clutched Jaune close and felt him finally pump his last load of semen inside her! Her mouth was open agape in mid climax as her body milked him for more and more while spraying her juices all over his cock and bed. She felt his essence fill her up beyond capacity to the point where a bulge formed on her body, instinctively her legs locked in on him from behind while they came together. While she recuperated in barely conscious bliss she continued feeling pulse after pulse of sperm pump into her depths.

Jaune finally stopped and collapsed feeling extremely spent and greatly dehydrated atop of Raven’s body. 

Her hands caressed his head affectionately while the recuperated together. 

“Atta boy, you’ll make a fine leader of the pack one day. Who knows, maybe you’ll have both team RWBY and their mothers. Just imagine that.” She cooed seductively and concluded with a soft kiss on his forehead before reclining her head to relax.

 

* * *

 

Eventually after some much refreshment and rejuvenation, especially clean up, the five of them headed back through the portal of Raven to return the dorm room.

Jaune had collapsed onto a chair in the center of the room with all four mothers attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible when all of team RWBY entered the dorm surprised to see them.

“Mom?” Yang asked very much in shock of Raven being there.

“Mom?!” Blake shrieked in surprise and slight embarrassment at the arrival of her doting mother.

“Mother?” Weiss let out flatly with a hint of curiosity upon seeing Willow Schnee sit on her bed in wait.

“Mommy!?” Ruby shriekd in gleeful surprise when seeing her mother there greeting them all with a warm smile.

“Hello girls! We’ve been waiting for you for awhile! Also sorry in advance that Raven busted the lock open.” Summer introduced and pointed to Raven who whipped out a cigarette smoking by the window. She never smokes, ever, but after the time with Jaune she felt it was customary.

“Wha-how...what are you all doing here? And why is Jaune here with you?” Ruby asked innocently looking to Jaune and noticing his clothes were messy and disheveled making him look like he’d been put through the ringer.

“Just discussing plans for the future and killing time until you four showed up. He is quite the charmer, Weiss.” Willow said with a rare smirk that froze Weiss in place after hearing her.

‘Vomit Boy?! Him? Are we in bizarro world?’ Yang questioned internally and wondered why her mother was smoking.

“Oh that’s a story for another time, right now let’s get caught up with our little girls.” Kali gushed embarrassing Blake further.

“I can take a hint, I’ll get going and meet my team then. It was nice meeting you ladies.” Jaune said getting up and waving them bye as he slowly left the room.

“Oh believe us, the pleasure was all ours.” Summer said licking her lips.

“Indeed, we should do this again sometime. You’re quite the gentlemen.” Willow said with a blush making Weiss, who now appeared as a stone statue crack a little.

“We’ll be watching you, Jaune. Count on it, we have our children to consider after all.” Raven goaded smugly making Yang drop her jaw.

“Don’t be stranger, really at all. We like you too much.” Kali added making Blake very suspicious as to why her mother is so familiar with Jaune.

“Oh I look forward to it, till next time.” He waved off seeing all four women make heart gestures with their hands at the same time.

Zwei barked. ‘I knew it! I did smell a new daddy! Ruby will be so happy, woof!’

 

**End chapter**

 

To be continued…? Maybe, maybe not...who knows.

Future chapter sequel(Up for debate)

 

**AN: Well that’s all folks, thanks for sticking around for the double update! Granted it wasn’t at the same time but it took quite a bit of work to finish this. So enjoy at your content, after this however I will be focusing on commissions since I got a few of them piled up on me. May be a week or so, maybe more, but as soon as I'm done it’s back to the lab with a fresh Jaune the Conqueror update! Followed by Hearts of Yandere and multiverse, but business comes first for the time being. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave any thoughts, comments, yadda yadda, if you have any. Laterz.**

 

_**Up next? (Take your pick, I can’t decide)** _

 

Glynda's special project-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)    
  
Nightclub Reunion- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)    
  
Crystalline Love- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Willow Schnee(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)    
  
Minty Chip Flavor-Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)    
  
Cereal and Pancakes- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)    
  
Man I feel like a woman!- Jaune/ Mattie Skye(Sailor tomboy chick from V4)-(Fetish ideas here)    
  
Valentine’s Day Special Filler- Jaune/ Coco, Velvet, Glynda, Professor Peach(insert fetish ideas here)    
  
Villain Special filler- Jaune/Cinder Fall, Neo, Miltia and Melanie, Emerald Sustrai, Salem the Witch.(Insert ideas here)    
  
RWBY Sharing Epilogue- Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)    
  
C'mon, Carolina!- Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)    
  
Pink Lotus- Jaune/An Ren, Nora Valkyrie-(Insert ideas here)    
  
Maidenly Merchant- Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)    
  
  
Bubbly skater-Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)    
  
Gentle hands-Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)    
  
Funky Feline-Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)    
  
White Rose Knight- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)    
  
Punctual perfection- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)    
  
  
Roses in Bloom- (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)    
  
Seven sisterly heavens- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)(Design templates for sisters are-Saber, Sophitia, Rikku from Final fantasy X, Cassandra, Juliet Starling, Margery from Shakugan no Shana, and Trish from DMC. Sister Bios- Sabrina(Saber) age 16, Sophia (Sophitia) age 20, Reina (Rikku) age 14, Cassia (Cassandra Alexandra) age 16, Mariana (Margery) age 19, and Tricia(Trish) age24.    
  
My fair Maiden- Jaune/Amber Autumn)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))    
  
Lotus Flowers- Jaune/ FemRen aka Lian Ren The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)    
  
Faunus Frenzy- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)    
  
Seasonal Seductresses-Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)    
  
Field trip with Goodwitch-Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)    
  
Chocolate Dipped Bunny- Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)    
  
Lavender Lovin- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercourse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)    
  



	29. Seven Sisterly Heavens (Jaune Arc/Arc Sisterhood)

**A Knight and His Maidens**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine- Seven Sisterly Heavens**

**By Azure**

 

Seven sisterly heavens- Jaune/ Seven Arc sisters-Canon to RWBY Sharing)-(jealousy, competitiveness, brother lovin, one man harem, vaginal, spanking, incest, yuri, group blowjob, etc.)

Here’s a brief rundown on the Arc family of women-(Yes,it’s same as Motherly Advice women only with some differences.)

Juliette Arc(Mother, age 44)- physical appearance mirrors Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive the video game series. Stunningly beautiful with long flowing blonde hair styled into an elegant flowing mane with bangs on the front. Energetic,playful, and contagiously optimistic with a can-do attitude. Can and will very much wreck anyone that dares harm her children and will literally leave a smoldering mess afterwards. Extremely youthful in appearance despite her age, only has two barely noticeable wrinkles under each eye signifying her maturity, but she is healthy and lively everywhere else.   
  
  
Sophitia Arc(Eldest sister age 27)- A career huntress in Alchemical studies aboard the Mistral Kingdom. Resembles Sophitia Alexandra from the Soulcalibur series. Beautiful, young, big chested, and most maternal of the siblings.   
  
  
Trish Arc (Second Eldest,Sister Age 25)- A voluptuous leather wearing woman with red lipstick, long silky blonde hair dripping down her back with two frontal bangs. Resembles Trish from Devil may cry series. A wild girl at heart that loves to travel as much as work building motorcycles and other Dust fueled engine blocks at her side job from being a huntress.   
  
  
Margey Arc (Age 21)- A gorgeous glasses wearing no-nonsense sister, the most intellectual and reserved of the bunch. Resembles Margery Shaw from Shakugan no Shana. Has a teacher/student relationship with Jaune in that she often harps on him to get better grades, educates and whips him into shape until he’s out of her reach. Currently a scientist and part-time huntress in Atlas military.   
  
  
Julie “Starling” Arc(Age 18)- A bubbly valley girl babe that loves cheerleading. Resembles Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw. Always upbeat and cheerful, often trying to goad Jaune into finding a girl just like her so they can connect better. A girly girl at heart, but peppy and dauntless in her endeavors. A dancing coach and substitute huntress in the hometown of Omble.   
  
  
Sabrina Arc (Jaune’s slightly older sister, age 17)- A stout honorable swordswoman who aspires to be a legendary warrior among huntress ranks, she has the appearance of Saber from Fate Stay Night. Inspired by her late Father Sabrina is well on her way to becoming something of a legendary knight, ironically her skill with the sword and popularity partly inspired Jaune and showed him that the dream is possible. She does however resent her still unblossomed body; Sabrina wishes to be taller and have enormous boobs.   
  
  
Cassandra “Cassia” Arc( Jaune’s slightly younger sister, age 16)- A bouncy adventurous girl that is fascinated by weapons, specifically more ancient ones for mystical allure. Resembles Cassandra Alexandra from Soul Calibur series. Connects more with Jaune in their romance of heroism and is currently a sword swinging skillful student at Haven Academy. She unironically uses her ass as a bouncing attack in battle, strangely it’s very effective in knocking the wind out of someone and putting them off balance.   
  
  
Rikka Arc (Jaune’s final and youngest sibling, age 14)- A bubbly mischievous girl that enjoys setting traps and hunting out in the wild, currently in combat school seeking to enroll in Shade Academy. Resembles Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Loves, adventure, and exploring, can also kick a fair amount of ass with her twin blades while wearing a cheeky smile.

 

Overall each Arc girl had a secret incestuous longing for their one and only brother; Jaune. Various reasons revolving around their personal more intimate revelations they had themselves earlier in life with Jaune’s help. He helped cement feelings of romance and taboo within each of them, all without knowing about it no less. Jaune’s innocent and humble demeanor coupled with his goofy all around ‘dorkish’ charm also meant he was easier to get along with than most siblings would say about each other. 

Come time all seven of the sisters came together after realizing they each held a forbidden lustful love for their sole male sibling.  Instead of fighting over him they unanimously came to an agreement on ‘sharing’ their blonde noodle….right after seducing him of course. Coincidentally they had this meeting right before his impending visit to the household. Fortunately their mother Juliette was out and about taking care of business as the ruling Arc head of the household, their father tragically passed away due to a rare illness a few years prior. Juliette Arc, the de facto head of the family lineage, was left to be the ruler of the household of Arc and manage things. 

During the time of their father Arc families had largely been patriarchal with Jaune’s dad being a very fair, honest, charming, noble man who was good inside that had ruled justly. Now that he’s gone Juliette has the reigns, but the sisters see their brother’s visit as an opportunity; to make him the head of the household after ‘convincing’ him of all the perks. Coinciding with their deep heartfelt wishes on wanting to be his lovers they accepted the risk in undertaking the task of seducing him.

The ‘tools’ to way his mind this way being both their bodies and their hearts, along with their undying love.

They just needed to get his mind off the girls at his school first…..

**********

 

Standing in front of his old house Jaune Arc clutched his bag tightly over his shoulder and let out a deep breath before stepping right up to the doorway. 

His house had been a two story manor that was partly high class, feeling that although his family was technically royalty he still liked to consider that they were more like regular people despite being a special household. Jaune was still wearing his traditional duds such as the Pumpkin Pete hoodie and a pair of jeans with sneakers. He took off the plate armor segments so he could feel more normal upon returning home, and so his sisters would not laugh at him.

Raising his right hand back he rapped the door several times patiently waiting for whichever one of the sisters to tear themselves them away from their usual business and answer. 

“Okay, Jaune. You can do this. You haven’t been back here in a while and hopefully your family isn’t mad at you for leaving and taking the gigantic risk….of getting killed because you lack training.” Jaune muttered to himself feeling nervous as he heard a pair of footsteps rush down to the door.

“OMG! It’s Jauney!” A muffled voice squeaked out from behind the door just before it opened!

There standing in the doorway was one of Jaune’s middle sisters, one that was a year older than him; Julia Arc. Otherwise known as ‘Starling’ whenever she dances on stage during her musical shows. Julia was a peppy happy girl full of bubbly spirit and upbeat attitude. She inherited much of it from their mother, she was a famous dancer and cheerleader who often wears her silken blonde hair in her signature twintails. She is often seen in either a pair of tight fitting pink yoga pants and skimpy tight pink tank top matching it. It was either that or her loved cheerleader outfit showing plenty of thigh and displaying her bouncing C cup bust. Jaune often got nosebleeds when watching her perform, sometimes she’d just do a set of splits if it mean sparking his arousal and making his pants feel uncomfortable.

“Jauney!!” Julie gushed out cutely and lunged herself at her brother wrapping her creamy elegant arms around him and knocking him on his ass!

“Ooof! Hehehe, good to see you two, Julie.” Jaune chuckled as he hugged back his sister after she pressed herself onto him. Jaune tried to focus on everything except the sight of her butt through those tight yoga pants she was currently wearing, it didn’t help that Julie was tightly pressing her tits into his shirt before finally getting back up.

“Hmmph! You’re got some explaining to do, Jaune. But first let’s you inside where you’ll say hi to everyone else. Mom’s out on business by the way, running a family nobility is busy work after all.” Julie said offering her right hand and lifting Jaune to his feet before pulling him inside.

“Oh...right. Mom has to take care of all that since Dad….” Jaune noted trailing off at the end and averting his eyes in remorseful shame.

Julie noticed this and turned around lifting Jaune’s face up to cup his cheeks affectionately. 

“Hey hey now, don’t you be like that. Dad would’ve been proud to see how strong and determined you’ve become. From what we heard you lead your own team and can kick plenty of ass, totally different from when you first started out.” Julie commented making Jaune blush rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is that Jauney! He’s here?!” Another girly voice rung out turning their attention to the sight of Rikka, the youngest in the family, standing perched on top of the stair railing peering down at him like a ninja. 

Rikka was the spunkiest of the sisterhood, being fourteen she was growing steadily into a slender athletic beauty with blonde spiky hair tied back into wild brands with a headband covering her forehead. She had a cute squirrelly smile and dazzling green eyes, a lithe slender figure with budding B cup breasts being shown off in a remarkably skimpy outfit. All it appeared as was a scantily clad bikini exotically wrapped up in a unique Mistralian design. But today she just wore a pair of high riding short shorts and a yellow sports bra, Jaune could see all of her body’s curves and slender shape.

“Geronimooooo!!” She squealed out as she leapt from her perch on the stair railing to fall down aiming for Jaune’s panicked form!

“Gaaahh!! Hhoomph!!” 

Crashing noises followed and Rikka was unharmed as she was comfortably on top of her body….in reverse having her buttocks wrapped up around his face nudging itself along it.

“Hehe he, sorry.” Rikka let out cutely then looked to Julie with a whispering gesture and a wink. “Not really, feels good.”

Julie rolled her eyes laughing and looked around after hearing the shuffling of all the sisters footsteps, once he got up from the pile of Rikka’s smooth skinned body Jaune looked around at all the happy faces of his seven sisters.

“Heh, hey everybody, miss me?” Jaune nervously said right before being dogpiled again.

**********

“So….you have a lot of friends now? And all of them are….female?” Margery asked sitting cross legged on one of the living room couches sipping from a cup of tea. 

Margery Arc was a more refined and sophisticated lady of the Arc family, she was very intelligent, an expert alchemist who knew many elixir recipes to create, and always dressed like a professional business woman. She is always seen wearing a dark blue hoop skirt hugging her thighs yet still shows off plenty of stocking laden leg, coupled with that was a white sleeveless business shirt typically covered in a dark blue office style long sleeve. On her face was a pair of a glasses and behind them a pair of piercing blue eyes. Her hair was styled in a long overhead ponytail in the back with stylish bangs covering the front. She may always seem like she wears a scrutinizing scowl but inside of her is a big heart and a constant need for analyses. Right now she was taking in her brother’s behaviour and analyzing his nicely improved muscle mass underneath his clothing, Margery felt her breath caught in her throat after scoping out the size of his length his pants. Her undergarments felt moistened right there and then.

“Yeah, they’re all really great friends. Someday I’d like you all to mee them, assuming Beacon has some kind of parent’s day thing ever happening. But yeah, Ruby and her team are all badass huntresses that made their name among the first year students. Then you have my team, which has Nora, Ren, and my partner Pyrrha who is the nicest and probably strongest of all the girls. She’s been teaching me plenty of things a huntsman oughta know, even gave me my aura! She’s been incredible and supportive to me the entire time we knew each other, you’d all love her I promise.” Jaune finished recounting his school life at Beacon.

The Seven Arc sisters all held seeming neutral friendly faces, but on the inside they were pensive and worried about the girl Jaune named Pyrrha. It was obvious to them, ironically not to him, that his partner was head over heels for him yet hasn’t really a move cementing those feelings.

‘It’s probably because either she’s very shy or he’s an idiot, probably both actually. Our treasured Golden Noodle never was sharp about picking up on subtle cues from women, which is fortunate for us because we don’t want him to be taken by anybody else.’ Trish Arc thought to herself sitting on his side with hands draped around his shoulders stroking them tenderly making him chuckle.

Trish Arc was the second oldest  behind Sophitia, she was wild spirit at heart and loved to do dangerous things either in battle or on a motorcycle. Her long blond hair streaked down her neck and lower back unbounded by anything else. Her piercing blue eyes and red lipstick coated lips gave her a vexing impression as she was often seen smirking cockily when speaking with her. She had a soft rivalry with Sophie on their breasts, hers being a busty D cup just a size smaller than her sister, but both held unrivaled love and heartfelt affection for their brother Jaune. She also wore a sexy biker girl’s outfit consisting simply of skin tight leather pants, knee high black boots, and a dark leather corset with a matching choker. Trish was the definition of sexy and dangerous rolled into one carefree package.

“Well I think we should be very thankful for her saving our precious Jaune. We couldn’t be more afraid for you taking up the path of the huntsman after Dad….passed away.” Sophitia Arc voiced sitting on Jaune’s other side from atop the same couch. 

Sophitia was the oldest sibling out of the rest, being at age twenty-seven she was both an esteemed huntress currently on vacation from assignment so she could take care of her family in her mother’s absence. Being the most maternal sibling out of the bunch that came as no surprise, but anyone from the outside of the family could easily see Sophie as a literal goddess of nature who nurtures. She was beautiful in both body and personality for she was a caring and sweet individual with a bodacious body many envied her for. DD cup size breasts that were bouncy and robust, lovely silken blonde hair beautifully tied back down to her waist in a braided ponytail with soft bangs covering her forehead. Gentle mesmerizing green eyes and a sweet motherly face made it easy for people to fall in love with her at first sight. Especially since she had a rocking body made up of a slim waist,wide hips, and curvaceous flawless shape. She was perfection personified, except she can get a little emotional and clingy if anything she treasured was taken from her.

“Indeed, but that also means, Jaune, that you should take more sword swinging lessons seriously. If you’d like….I can teach you?” Came the firm yet soft spoken voice of Sabrina Arc, often known as ‘The Saber’ by her peers. 

Sabrina had a littler body than most of her siblings but was still lovely and athletic to the point of envy. In spite of her indomitable sword skill Sabrina resented how underdeveloped she was for her current age, but she keeps a strong sense of fortitude and emotional balance that helps to focus her. Her blonde hair was bright and tied up in a bun with two sharp bangs trailing down her head, her piercing green eyes spoke of resolve and strength and she had plenty of both in her shorter body. She was only older than her brother Jaune by at least a year, but still she helped motivate him when he became inspired by the Arc legend of heroes.

All the other sisters nodded, including Cassia who nodded feverishly. She was a bouncy adventurous younger sister of the Arc family who was just as inspired as Jaune was, except far clumsier.

“Don’t forget to teach me too, sis! You promised me after all.” Cassia spoke out pointing a finger comically at their stoic sister, who simply sipped from a cup of tea before turning her attention back to Jaune.

Cassandra “Cassia” Arc, was a bit more mature in the body development department than her older sister Sabrina. Despite the age of sixteen she was filled out in all the right places having a modest set of C cup breasts. She was aspiring to train in the same field as her brother and sister and become a trio of sword slinging adventurers belonging to a prestigious family. She’s as pure-hearted as they come but often brash and overly enthusiastic when it comes to danger and fighting in battle. Her clumsiness leads to backstepping her progress in sword training, ironically leading to her famous ‘peach’ attack where she lunges herself backwards at an opponent smashing their head into her butt. This is surprisingly effective despite the ridiculousness of it.

“I’m sure we all have much to talk about, but for now let’s leave Jaune to take a look at his old room and see how we kept it in shape.” Sophitia proposed exciting Jaune to the point where he got up from his spot on the couch to dash upstairs and see what they mean.

One he was out of sight her expression changed from motherly sweet to ambitiously serious, as it did with the other girls.

“So, thoughts, girls? We’ve all come to consensus earlier, right? We all agree that he’s ours for the taking?” Sophie asked receiving nods from her sisters.

“I’m just surprised someone at his school likes him as much as we do, it’s lucky we heard about before she did anything with him. I think we can chalk it up to being shy and uncertain on how to get our brother’s attention.”Trish added mentioning Pyrrha to the girls.

“We, fortunately, know all too well how.” Margey chimed in. “But that begs the question; if we do this today while he’s here will he accept our feelings for him? We might freak him out too much and push him away if we’re not careful.”

“Yeah, not everyday you’re a lone boy in all-girl family, let alone being told by seven of those women you grew up with have the hots for you. I’m crossing my fingers that Jaune is into ‘incest’ themed hentai on his collection.” Julie added.

“Say, Margery, couldn’t we use one of your ‘tonics’ to ‘grease the wheel’ on Jaune’s reaction to us?” Rikka now offered looking to her uncertain looking sister as she mulled in thought.

“It’s possible, I know of a certain elixir that could rev up Jaune’s libido to sexually charged state making him less inhibited about sex or morals if we confess to him, but wouldn’t that be cheating? We want him to make the choice himself, no?” Margery asked leaving a finger on her chin in thought when looking at her sisters.

All of them held a pensieve silence as her words rung true, that is until Sabrina spoke up.

“We do it.” She stated surprising everyone in the room.

“Wha? Sabrina, are you sure about this? What if he comes to regret it tomorrow morn-!”

(Slam.)

Sabrina silenced her oldest sister by dropping a large stack of lewd appearing comic books on the coffee table in front of them.

…..

Each sister, excluding Sabrina, felt their eyes bulge out when they saw the suggested material include one very particular theme; Incest.

“Holy moley! Look at all this kinky stuff!” Rikka exclaimed feeling her jaw drop in excitement as she grabbed a comic and brought up to see lewd visuals of a youthful teenage boy with older looking sisters.

!

“R-Rikka!” Sophitia sputtered attempting to pull the lewd content out of the youngest’s hands until she saw everyone else grab an issue too. Pulling them open each girl observed the imagery of an adolescent protagonist male getting into raunchy incestuous shenanigans with younger and older sisters. From shared showers to sleeping in the same bed, all of it led to overly erotic escapades usually involving the boy cumming deep inside whichever kind of girl he was having sex with. Some epilogues show the aftermath of the girl rubbing a swollen pregnant belly glowing with radiant happiness.

“So….he’s into this sort of thing, huh? He probably didn’t hide it very well before leaving for Beacon.” Trish noted with a blush on her cheeks. The others nodded in agreement until Sabrina spoke up again.

“No, he hid them expertly. Took me a fairly impressive two hours searching for them in his room.” She stated shocking the others with her uncharacteristically pervasive nature. “Do not judge me, we all share the same idea. Neither of us put out for anyone despite having multiple dating offers, I think it’s obvious why, right? All of you, including myself, are holding ourselves out for Jaune.” She revealed receiving collective nods of agreement from them and spoke up again.

“We all came to the agreement a short while ago that every one of us fell in love with the imbecile,barring the entire incest angle, but now that an opportunity is finally here are you all going to allow it to pass on by? He will not be oblivious forever,maybe, but at some point either Jaune will grow smarter and more perceptive of a female’s advances or somebody will get frustrated enough to just grab him and tie him to a bed with intent to make it rock all night long.” Sabrina stated making the sisters blush yet nod in understanding at the plausibility.

“I say….we simply do it.” Sabrina concluded letting this information soak in for a good few minutes.

Then one by one each Arc sister stood up nodding with a determined face until all seven of the sisters arose from their seats placing their hands in the center for a unanimous agreement to taking action.

When they went upstairs they saw Jaune taking a quick power nap atop his old bed, they all cooed after seeing him snooze peacefully, but more importantly they knew this was also a golden opportunity as well. All of them looked to each other nodding before scrambling to spring their plan into action.

***********

About an hour later Jaune grumbled awake and felt a piece of cloth covering his eyes when he awoke. The first thing he said was….

“Huh? Oh no! I’ve gone blind!” Jaune shouted out panicking. 

Hearing some soft chuckles he bolted up and looked around until he felt like smacking himself on the head at his own silliness. Instead he found that he couldn’t move his hands to do that, upon realizing that he wasn’t blind he struggled to move only to find that he was without a shirt, bound by the wrists, and had something covering his eyesight.

“H-Hey! What’s going on here?” He asked out wondering just what this was all about. ‘Alright, either this is a prank done by my sisters, which is weird because they usually never prank me, or it’s an even deeper dream I’m now having. So….which is it?’

After having those thoughts Jaune then felt a smooth pair of hands glide up his body feeling around his exposed chest. He felt soothing waves of gentle sensation at the touch of two feminine hands rubbing up his body, then he felt them reach to his ‘blindfold’ lifting it up over his head allowing him to see the sight of Sophitia’s vexing green eyes gazing back at him from within the candle lit darkness he was sitting in.

“S-Sophi? What’s going on...here?” Jaune asked in surprise then trailed off when he looked to his right and saw his other sister Trish standing half naked with her pair of luscious large breasts shown with perfection. 

The wild Arc sister stood there provocatively as if she were posing for a pinup poster.

“Like what you see, doofus?” Trish snickered and bent down jiggling her tits sexily exciting him even more as he sat there going red in the face sputtering.

“Calm your tits already, Trish. Literally.” A third voice spoke out from the dimly lit room causing Jaune to turn and see Margery standing there wearing a sexy indigo colored lingerie complete with stockings and a choker. 

Her hair was down and her glasses were off making her look like a completely different person altogether, but still she was beautiful in Jaune’s eyes. He noticed Sophi was wearing a similar lingerie set, hers was transparent and white, and then he turned to see his other sisters coming into focus showing off their nearly naked bodies. Rikka was the exception since she was wearing literally nothing at all, the lithe acrobatic girl was as naked as the day she was born showing her brother her smooth slender body in all it’s athletic glory.

“All of you, what….what’s this all about?” Jaune asked bewildered until he felt Trish walk over to sit behind him. Her arms came around his waist pulling his back closer to her impressive chest. Sophitia simply cupped his face in her soft tender hands causing him to look directly at her, making Jaune blush heavily upon seeing her sparkling eyes. He hoped they didn’t notice his throbbing erection forming out of his pants, the collective sight of all his sisters naked and around him had him as hard as steel!

Then he felt Trish bonk him on the head painfully.

“Ow! Hey…” Jaune said on recoil until he heard Sophitia again.

“It’s because we love you, Jauney. And we don’t mean in a simple brother and sister sort of way either, we mean in a man and woman kind of way. And we know you feel the same.” She spoke causing Jaune to turn his focus back to her with shocked and confused eyes.

“It should also be noted that we found your large stack of incest-themed hentai manga. Quite a fetish you have there, dear brother.” Sabrina added, while wearing a skin-tight one piece swimsuit only really seen in high school settings, making Jaune’s entire face go redder than a tomato. He started sputtering and sweating a bit until Sophitia leaned herself close placing her lips on him calming him down.

!

All the girls watched as both parties shared their very first open-mouthed kiss with each other, as soon they saw their brother calming down underneath Sophitia Trish undid the bindings on his wrists as she pulled back up.

“See? Feels great doesn’t it?” Sophitia inquired with a dazzled face after pulling her lips of her brother’s mouth. ‘More than that it felt perfect…!’

Jaune seemed dazzled and dizzy when Margery came forward holding a pint-sized water jug containing her special elixir and poured it into Jaune’s mouth. Glugging and struggling to chug everything down Jaune felt a strange stir of energy arouse within his body.

‘W-what is this? Why do I feel….so energized? Whoah!!’ Jaune thought chugging down the liquid and feeling his body’s energy and feeling his sex drive hit the roof! Suddenly there were no more thoughts of hesitation in his mind about getting sexually intimate with his blood sisters, if anything he had more of the urge now than ever to fuck any women he sees into motherhood! That’s how strong of an elixir Margery gave him was. The crowd of blonde girls around him drew closer and had begun his ‘welcome back’ party.

“Oh I must have seconds!” Sophitia said to herself pushing head back in to place her face on her brother’s. Their tongues rolled about over each other’s in a raunchy incestuous exchange of lips and saliva! Sophitia mewled happily as she made out with Jaune, the boy in question felt intensely aroused after having Margery’s drink and feeling one of his sisterly crushes shove her tongue down his throat. His erection throbbed angrily for release and the girls watching them all noticed.

“Mmmhh!!” Sophitia mewled inside of Jaune’s mouth before inevitably pulling herself off and letting out a sigh of tasteful happiness. The sole son of the family sat there looking dazed after having ravenously made out with his eldest sister.

Sophitia sat there straddling his legs as he sat propped up by the large bed of their mother’s bedroom. Jaune was wearing just a pair of comfort pants and nothing above, showing all the blushing sisters the sight of his well toned body to them. Sophitia simply wore a transparent lacy white nightie showing off her nipples and her DD cup breasts, she had no underwear on underneath which made Jaune even harder once he saw the soft neatly combed patch of her golden pubic hair. 

“Don’t hog him all to yourself, Sophie. We’re taking turns too ya know.” Trish spoke out sitting behind his prone form roaming her hands all over his shoulders massaging him tenderly. 

‘They’re just going everywhere, but they feel so good!’ Jaune thought feeling the effects of Margery’s ambrosia elixir dial up the sensitivity he was feeling up to eleven. 

Trish was behind him wearing only a very skimpy pair of black leather shorts unbuttoned to allow view of her slight furry snatch to him and allowing full showing of her supple perfect buttocks. As for her upper body, she had nothing on at all, just the exposed pair of D cup sized tits that made his mouth water when he saw them.

“Like that, huh baby brother? Well, how about this?” Trish purred then cupped Jaune’s face turning it so that her face met with his in a passionate open mouthed kiss. Jaune melted in her arms as she pressed her exposed breasts to the skin of his back while making out with him erotically. Lips squished up into each other as tongues slided back and forth, the sister determined to taste every inch of the inside of her brother’s mouth.

“Hhhmmmm!! Mmnnnn!!” Trish moaned from within his mouth as soft flesh sucking noises were made from within the incestuous embrace.

“They’re certainly lost in their own world right now, huh?” Julie voiced when standing next to Margery, Sabrina, Rikka, and Cassandra.

The remaining sisters gave knowing nods to each other before prowling forward to have their share in on the fun. They would not let their older sisters hog their brother all to themselves.

‘This is incredibly messed up, but….’ Margery thought stroking her collarbone affectionately as she let her eyes feast upon Jaune’s masculine physique and the bulging erection in his pants. ‘....but as the saying goes; keep it in the family.’

With that Margey crawled forth as well joining her sisters atop of the bed where each of the seven Arc women swarmed their beloved brother with the intent of copulation.

Between breaths of lips Jaune was switched from kissing his sister Trish to his other sister Sophitia, both blonde girls poured out their lust into frenching their brother. Jaune was in the middle of it all wondering just how this could’ve happened to him and when his own sisters decided they wanted go through having incest with him at the center, but the dizzying effects of the potion made his libido go haywire and crave the tastes of their bodies more by the second to the point he didn’t care anymore. He doubted they did either.

“Mmhhh!!” Sophitia mewled now swirling out her tongue eagerly all over brother’s lips, she felt Jaune moan and wince upon feeling three pairs of lips down below at his waist.

Both Sophitia and Trish turned their heads to see the other sisters, sans Margery, licking along his length with hands fluffing up his balls after  yanking down his pants. There before their eyes they saw the magnificence of his thirteen and a half inch cock standing firm and erect. The other sisters wasted no time in latching their hungry mouths onto it with hands affectionately stroking his engorged balls.

‘When did he get that big?!’ Both Trish and Sophitia thought in unison as Jaune felt his eyes glue to the sight of his other sisters licking all over his shaft hungrily. Deciding not to let themselves get beat they each turned to each other and engaged the other’s lips in a steamy lesbian tongue kissing session right before Jaune’s eyes!

‘Holy…!!’ Jaune thought feeling the arousal build up more excitement in his body causing his member to twitch noticeably between the lips of the girls down below.

“Mmmmh!” Sophitia hummed as she tasted her sister Trish’s tongue sliding all over her mouth erotically for their brother. ‘He really likes it, the pervert.’ 

“Mmmhh!” Trish mewled as she invaded Sophitia’s oral depths with her mouth determined to excite the blood within the blonde boy staring slack-jawed at them. When they felt he had enough of a showing they broke off and saw Jaune panting like a bull ready to charge right for them, they smiled and signaled the others to pull off of his dick.

‘He’s finally awakened….!’ Sabrina thought in growing excitement as their brother stood up from the bed towering over them like a lord commanding his harem. Jaune was changed now, the inner ‘Lust’ that had been building up inside of him all this time, largely thanks to all those incest-themed porn comics, had taken center stage!

He no longer needed convincing. The beautiful group of blonde sisters was more than enough for him, he was going to take them all starting with….

“Eh!?” Rikka let out a surprised yelp as she pulled up to her feet to stand with her adoring big brother.

..the youngest.

“He he he, Jaune? Mmph-!” Rikka didn’t finish her sentence for she was being held close up to Jaune’s chest within a warming embrace with him pressing his lips into hers lovingly for a deep kiss.

‘Mmmnnh!’ Rikka mewled delightfully inside his throat and wrapped her arms up around his neck pulling herself closer. 

Around them the sisters watched in slight envy at her having to go first, but were greatly enjoying the scene happening before them anyway. Some, like Sabrina and Cassia, started masturbating to the sight of their youngest sister curling herself up along their brother’s waist wrapping her legs around it!

Rikka and Jaune feverishly made out like deprived lovers right there on the bed, with the former wrapping her legs tightly around his backside grinding her taut buttocks up along his shaft. Jaune’s dick stuck out below Rikka’s nether region getting sensually hotdogged by her supple butt cheeks as well as her pussy and she was grinding happily on it while tasting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their mouths were heated and locked together in wet moaning bliss, Rikka’s fingers clutched Jaune’s head through his head feeling him push everything into her throat. Her cheeks were ablaze with lust and her naked body clung tightly onto him rubbing along his dick. Jaune knew he was ready to make his sister a woman, no thoughts or moral restrictions plagued his mind largely thanks to the elixir. He held his sister closely and tasted her lips on his tongue as he laid her down on top of the bed ready to take her.

The other Arc girls shuffled around silently and got a front row seat to the spectacle of seeing Rikka becoming the first to give her virginity to their brother. Jaune propped himself up on his palms holding himself above her with his thighs nudging apart her legs and his meaty steel hard length prodding the area of her groin. Rikka felt her breath hitch in excitement as he held his length in his right hand and guided down toward the juicy wet lips of her vulva. 

‘He’s going to do it...he’s going to do it!!’ Rikka thought excitedly with her body stirring in great arousal. She arranged her body to lay spread eagle provocatively giving Jaune the erotic pinup image to log into his memory. Her perky breasts softly heaved along with her chest and Rikka let out hot breaths of arousal that grew the moment the round nubbed head of his dick pressed into her opening.

Looking to her real quick Jaune received a nod of approval from her then pushed his cock into her sopping cunt! 

“Nnngghh!!” Rikka grit her teeth and clenched the sheets when the painful sensation of his monster dick drove into her tight pussy inch by inch! “Hhooaah! Jauneeeyy!!” 

“Shh shh, it’ll be alright, sis. I’ll be gentle.” Jaune reassured her in a deep confident tone that had all the girls sighing in heartfelt contentment.

‘Straight out a paramour novel is what that sounded like.’ Margery thought still fingering her cunt through her undone lingerie.

They all heard the soft squelching sound of flesh pressing into more flesh as Jaune pushed in half of his entire length into Rikka’s pussy. With a shard thrust he bucked right into her body stretching out her maidenhood and successfully taking her virginity in the process.

‘Ungh! She doesn’t have a hymen, or at least it feels like she doesn’t. I wonder if its because of those years in gymnastics.’ Jaune pondered as he pushed in more of his length filling up Rikka’s pussy till he reached the wall of her cervix.

Rikka suddenly let out a winded breath and arched her back squirming as her pussy squeezed down on Jaune! He grunted and clenched his teeth as he felt the tight sponginess of her cunt constrict his meat pleasurably, it was hard for him not to cum right then and there.

“Hhaaaah…!!” Rikka let out a shrill moan as her body shuddered and thrashed about while she was having her climax! The girls all around watched as she gushed her vaginal fluids all over the bed as well as Jaune’s dick. 

Jaune just held her there comfortingly and cupped her chin up into another sweet tender kiss relaxing her! Rikka closed her eyes sighing in dream like ecstasy as her big brother held her close while riding out her climax! Once she was done shivering she then wrapped both her legs around his buttocks goading him into pounding her.

“Aahh! Do it, Jauney! Fuck me like you mean it! Hooaahh! I love you so much!” Rikka poured out making Jaune’s heart string up at her words. The other sisters took notes and watched Rikka bouncing back her body into Jaune’s waist fucking herself on his meat.

“I love you too, Sis! All of you! And I’m gonna prove it!” Jaune declared now bucking his hips into Rikka’s body in hard rampant thrusts fucking her strongly!

Rikka arched her back curling her petite frame along his chest when feeling the intense thrusting of his meat into her tight sensitive quirm! Loud soft slapping noises of their bodies colliding followed with Jaune fucking his sister missionary style causing the bed the shake in the wake of his thrusting hips!

The girls watched the vexing sight of their brother fucking the life out of the youngest sister, Jaune’s face was flush with bliss as he pumped his length all the way inside Rikka’s undulating petite body! Her legs locked tightly around his back and her arms wrapped securely around his neck pulling herself up to wrap her lips around his mouth while he pounded her! Loud thrusting noises combined with Rikka’s moans flowed throughout the room for roughly twenty minutes when Rikka started shaking violently underneath Jaune’s pounding frame!

‘She’s cumming!’ Sophitia noted with excitement as she and the others watched Rikka grind herself wildly on Jaune’s dick! 

The blonde boy in question grunted and smacked his hips into her body several more times before feeling the urge carry him away! With one last thrust he pushed his long dick all the way inside of Rikka’s pussy and howled out in orgasmic bliss!

“Hhhagghh! Rikka I’m cumming!!” Jaune cried out and Rikka made sure the keep him docked inside by locking her limbs tightly around her brother’s body. Jaune let out a mighty grunt and plunged his hips on in sheathing the entirety of his dick up into her snatch before letting off! 

The girls watched in amazement as Jaune’s balls swelled and pumped repeatedly in loud throbbing pulsations. Thick amounts of cum spewed out of his cock and poured into the teenager’s womb payload after payload emitting loud throbbing noises! Rikka tossed her head back with eyes rolling to the top as she felt Jaune’s thick virile semen splash into her body. Her toes curled up and her limbs clamped tightly around him not letting go as he filled her full of sperm to the point she already looked pregnant with the amount pumped into her belly.

After roughly a minute he stopped coming and withdrew from Rikka’s relaxed body slumping down on the bedsheets with sperm oozing out of her quirm.His member shockingly still erect as he stood up before the other sisters looking readily with an eager grin at any new takers. They all smiled perversely and stepped up to him two at a time.

Jaune eyed Cassia and Sabrina next.

The sweet-faced pair of teenage girls with athletic bodies and taut supple butts were taken next by Jaune!

He pulled Cassia into his arms first and wrapped his lips around her own in an intense sensual lip-lock causing her to relax into his arms like her sister had done earlier. Cassia wrapped her young hands all around the back of Jaune’s shoulders curling up an leg along his sides grinding herself on top of him. Jaune noticed she had firm busy developments herself with her chest being an ample sizable C cup worth groping. He reached up with his left hand fondling one of her tits and causing her to mewl happily inside his mouth while their tongues played around.

Deciding to occupy themselves most of the girls had taken to masturbating like gingerly stroking their pussies and fondling their own tits in wait of their own turns with their brother. Trish and Sophitia took a different route however and arranged themselves into a position of scissoring with Trish on top holding her sister’s right leg over her shoulder while grinding her mound against hers. The sight of their moist pussies gnashing against each other coupled with the visual of Sophitia squirming about along the bed moaning was enough to excite Jaune into overdrive.

Doing away with the foreplay of tasting Cassia on his lips Jaune then dipped her down onto the bed readying himself to take. The young teen swordswoman was nervous at first but Jaune’s soothing voice and romantic demeanor, ironically caused more by the elixir effects itself, eased her worries.

Just then Sabrina came up behind him, stark naked and showing off her impressively toned yet feminine petite body. Jaune admired the sight of her perky and firm B cups and pulled her in close to his side by wrapping an arm around her waist. Sabrina felt like a school girl in love and felt her heart beat faster upon finally getting to be intimate with the love of her life. Incest taboo be damned she was gonna have her Jaune, they all were, even if they have to share with each other.

“Jaune….Brother….” Sabrina panted heavily with a fierce scarlet glow along her face as he held her closeby. “Kiss me…!”

Jaune felt entranced by her gaze staring into his soul. For the longest time Sabrina had always been the stoic warrior of sword skill talent and now here she was clamoring for his lips like a maiden in love. He had always looked up to her as an example of what he could be if he put his mind to  his training, but more than that she was inspiration and an attractive one to boot. Tilting his head down Jaune sucked her lips onto his and began kissing Sabrina wholeheartedly while fingering Cassia’s drooling snatch below.

“Haaahh aaahh!! Oohhh….!” Cassia moaned and squirmed as she felt her big brother’s index finger fuck into her slit! Her legs shifted and squirmed along the bedspread surface as she felt the extension push and wedge into her tight virgin folds. ‘This feel great! But I want the real thing dammit! Don’t make me wait longer Jauney or else I’ll just mount your body and rape you!’

Cassia blushed at those ravenous dark thoughts and continued to feel Jaune’s finger pumping into her quirm at an accelerated pace. Soft squelching sounds continued to come out of Jaune’s finger fucking Cassia’s tight teenage snatch! He moaned into Sabrina’s mouth tasting her tongue rolling around inside his throat, she was pouring out all of her passion into their wet lip-lock as she was internally over the moon with happiness that Jaune was finally kissing her like in so many fantasies.

“Mmmmhh!! Hmmm!!” Sabrina moaned as her lips curled wetly along his. She felt up his chiseled body savoring the firm feel of his muscles oh her fingers while their tongues duked it out between their mouths.

Eventually Cassia came hard on Jaunes hand after minutes of fingerbanging stimulation! Jaune turned his face from Sabrina’s wet lips to see his other sister squirming in wet shudders all over his fingers coating them in her fluids. The sight titillated Sabrina greatly for she too wanted to look like that, namely with Jaune's dick inside her shooting off. They were all aware of the possible cons equances today since no Arc sister had ever bothered to purchase birth control. In fact if anything Rikka was likely carrying their brother’s child as they speak, but that was still an off chance anyway.

“Alright, let’s get down to it.” Jaune breathed excitedly as he nodded to Sabrina before sitting himself down onto the bed with his dick standing up and ready. Both girls got up and began exchanging kisses between their mouths and each other further exciting Jaune while pumping his shaft between their fingers. Jaune mewled inside of Cassia’s mouth tasting her while Sabrina feverishly pumped his cock into her hands.

Eventually they got to the point where Sabrina positioned herself over his dick with hands latched around his neck ready to finally fuck him. Slowly hovering herself down to where the head of his prodded open her vaginal lips Jaune grabbed one hand around her waist and pulled on top of it impaling her pussy on his cock in one go!

“Hhaaaaaahh!!! OOhhh Jaune!!” Sabrina shrieked out in stimulated bliss as she held onto him feeling her body squirm and shudder to the invasive feeling of his tool pushing into her tight depths! She, like all the other sisters, had no hymen to speak of since they were trained in flexibility in their respective fields. Still she had considered herself a virgin right up until now and had no regrets that her beloved brother was the one who had taken it!

Soon her face shifted into one of pure bliss and happiness as she started rocking herself on top of Jaune’s dick feeling the massive intrude push into her cervix and stretch out her vaginal depths! Sabrina was moaning sharply with a delirious smile as she fucked herself happily on his length in wet squelching noises being made rapidly!

Jaune tossed his head back groaning loudly when feeling his sister’s tight cunt squeeze down on him repeatedly! He turned his head to the side and made out with Cassia while moaning at Sabrina’s tightness swallowing his length! Creeping his right hand down along the soft smooth curves of her buttocks his fingers found themselves sliding inside of Cassia’s cunt pumping in and out of her pussy lips again causing her to moan inside his mouth.

Wet slapping noises of Sabrina’s body bouncing up and down on Jaune’s lap reverberated throughout the room along with her shrill noisy moans. Her perky tits bounced up and down along with her as she feverishly fucked herself on his tool while he tongued out Cassia’s hungry mouth. This continued for another half hour until Sabrina felt her walls begin to tighten down on Jaune’s throbbing twitching length, he too was about to cum and held Sabrina’s tight body closely when he would unleash his climax. Thoughts of risks or anything of the sort didn’t reach their lust muddled minds.

“Ah ah ah ah ah!! Aaaahh!!” Sabrina mewled out loudly arching her back and curling up her body against Jaune’s frame as she reached her climax! Her pussy sporadically convulsed in tight wet constrictions all over his dick! Juices gushed out of her opening and all over his waist as Jaune then pulled his lips from Cassia’s face to latch them onto Sabrina’s eager lips making out with her intensely while she came!

Grunting as he felt the tight spongy constrictions of her pussy squeezing down on him it wasn’t long before Jaune himself came to his climax! Thus his hips bucked up rampantly into Sabrina’s waist cumming along with her and pouring a thick helping of sperm deep inside her cunt! Upon feeling the liquid warmth Sabrina mewled happily with eyes rolling up their sockets as she held Jaune deeply while he came! Loud throbbing pulsations could be heard from Cassia as Jaune pumped a healthy batch of semen straight into his third youngest sister!

“Mmmmhh!! Jauney…!!” Sabrina moaned blissfully as pump after pump of sperm splashed their way into her womanly depths. She shuddered and cooed in orgasmic relapse before slumping off his body laying down on the floor in peacefully content bliss just like Rikka.

“Wow, you fucked her senseless, Jaune.” Cassia joked making Jaune chuckle a little before scooping her in from the side and holding her up by the hips ready to mount. Cassia was surprised by the sight of his erection still maintaining its rigidity despite having cum twice already. She licked her lips with anxious anticipation as her brother then pulled her body down onto his dick encasing it in her slippery tightness and stretching her out!

“Aaaagghh!! Hoooooh Jaune!!” Cassia let out as she absentmindedly ground her bubbly supple buttocks up against his waist. Jaune winced at her tightness swallowing him up and held her hips securely keeping her there till he could start fucking.

Barely a couple of minutes passed till he began pumping up his hips into her tight slit fucking Cassia in earnest and making her breathe raggedly! She pulled herself back reclining into Jaune’s chest while he picked up her thighs and bucked his length into her snatch rampantly! Loud wet slaps of their bodies colliding together resounded from the room along with Cassia’s shrill pre-orgasmic moans.

Julie and Margery watched in growing anticipation while Trish and Sophitia engaged each other in a sixty-nine position eating each other hungrily! 

Meanwhile Cassia moaned erotically and hooked her arms overhead around the back of Jaune’s neck while she bounced rapidly in his lap! The girls had a clear view of her snatch being repeatedly invaded by his enormous thick length, thrusting into it with wet squelching splashes of her fluids gushing about each time he entered! Cassia’s face itself was one of pure delirium and ecstasy as Jaune feverishly fucked her cunt for all it was worth.

‘Nnnngh! Crap she’s so tight! I feel like I’m gonna lose it sometime soon! Aaah Cassia!’ He thought inwardly moaning till he reached his hands up from her thighs to wrap around her boobs fondling them and kneading them while his hips rammed up into her sopping cunt! This spiked the girl’s arousal level immensely as Jaune’s strong fingers silkenly massaged her mammaries causing her to feel even more sensitive pleasure.  Her thighs were beginning to buck down signaling her impending climax on his dick. 

After a few more pumps into her Jaune felt Cassia toss her head back into the crook of his neck moaning loudly as her pussy began to clench on his length with intense juicy constrictions! He gritted his teeth and felt his balls clench upon feeling the constricting pleasure of her cunt cumming all over him! Cassia’s vaginal muscles clenched down on him as tightly as Rikka’s did, which caused him to gruffly moan and buck up into her body before letting another thick load!

“Aaaaaghh!” Cassia howled out as she felt Jaune’s dick begin to throb and pump thick creamy blasts of potent sperm straight into her welcoming depths! 

Margery and Julie watched in fascination as his balls clenched pumping the other young sister full of his semen! The sight made the bespectacled sister’s mouth water as Cassia received a full helping of Arc sperm into her depths.

Once he was finished cumming the young blonde girl slumped with a delirious smile plastered on her face as her body slowly shuddered in a concluding climax. Gently placing her aside to lay next to Rikka on the bed Jaune withdrew from and stood up directing his focus on either Margery or Julie next.

Both girls felt their eyes hypnotized by the sight of his still erect dick as she stood eyeing both of them, Julie bit her bottom lip in growing excitement and felt ready to jump at her brother and ride him like a bucking bronco.

‘That elixir I gave him must’ve really boosted his longevity, perhaps it melded with his aura somehow? And he’s using it last so long without tiring. I believe I may have created Viagra’s killer, but right now I want to- wha! Hey!’ Margery was interrupted from her deep thought when she saw Julie bobbing her head on Jaune’s length!

The boy tossed his head back moaning loudly as he felt his sister’s throat pumping rapidly on his thick meaty sausage! Julie’s lips were tightened around his shaft as they glided across his phallic skin in a moisture tight seal! Jaune groaned pleasurably as his cheerleader sister enthusiastically slurped his length.

Crawling up to them with a mildly peeved face Margery removed her glasses and nudged Julie to the side when placing her lips around the base hilt of Jaune’s shaft. He let another soft moan of sensitive pleasure when he felt the second pair of lips latching onto his base tenderly sucking the skin of his dick into her mouth. Julie was mildly annoyed at being prevented from deepthroating her brother but relented into sharing his meat around their lips. 

Sitting back on the bed Jaune moaned loudly while breathing at an increased pace to the suction of both sisters working his dick. When Julie popped her wet mouth off of swallowing his length she instead settled for licking along one side of his mass while Margery took the other. Instantly he felt the difference as both girls competed against each other by gliding their tongues all along his shaft at a heated pace.

“Hhaaahh! You two….!!” Jaune moaned with a flushed face as he reached for both of their heads with his hands bringing them closer to his dick. The dual sensations of their sweet juicy lips gliding across his dick made him heavily aroused and gearing up to unleashed another thick payload, unfortunately, the two girls had other plans for where that substance would go. 

Suddenly bolting up from his lap and pushing his chest to lay him on his Margery hopped on Jaune’s body hovering her warm moistening cunt directly over his meat! 

“H-Hey! You bitch!” Julie cursed feeling peeved at Margery’s assertiveness as she quickly slid herself down his pole taking him in deep and moaning sharply at every inch becoming embedded inside of her.

“Hoooaahh! Ooh Jaune! Mmmhh!!” Margery groaned out loud as she planted her hands on his waist and started grinding her hips back and forth on his meat taking him in deep and for a ride inside her pussy. Jaune winced in pleasure as she felt another Arc sister’s cunt wrap tightly around his length in spongy moist constricting muscles.

Julie wasn’t one to be outdone however, she crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance before settling on straddling Jaune’s face in reverse cowgirl position.

Jaune’s eyes went wide as he marveled the view of Julie’s pink,fresh, hairless pussy closing down on his lips as she seated herself on him.

“Nnnggaaahh!! Ohh yeah!!” Julie hollered out as she felt Jaune’s tongue prod into her sopping tigh quirm. Julie ground her hips against his face comfortably feeling his lips suck apart her vulva and labia erotically while pushing his tongue inside her cunt. This caused her to bit down on her lip savoring the immensely arousing sensation, she had no doubt she’d be cumming in no time while he ate her out.

Meanwhile Margery was having the time of her life bouncing up and down on her brother’s dick! Her pussy stretched and accommodated his impressive length causing her to feel the head of his meat knocking at her womb! The sensation excited her greatly as she pumped herself down repeatedly on it feeling every inch groove out insides! 

“Haaah! Aaahhh!! Mmmhh! Jauney…!!” Margery moaned out loud as she continued slapping down her ass on his waist feeling his length push and stretch her vaginal cavity!

Once again the loud chorus of bodies smacking into other alongside heartful moans rung out atop the bed, not even disturbing the unconscious sisters lying about with cum oozing out of their pussies.

Margery and Julie rode their respective stations among Jaune’s body enthusiastically for nearly forty five minutes on end. Eventually the two met in the middle and frenched each other in an erotic display of lesbian kissing, sure they hated each other right now, but they had succumbed to the heated bliss they shared with their beloved sibling Jaune.

Tongues slided about between their wet hungry lips as Margery held Julie close while she swallowed her tongue into her mouth! In tandem they rocked their bodies on top of Jaune’s frame in growing pace, Margery humped his waist feeling his dick push hard into her cervix making her feel a bit of pain and lots of pleasure. Julie felt his tongue swirl around inside her tight cunt while his lips nibbled on her clitoris making her stir with excitement and fast approach her climax!

“Mmmhh!!” Margery moaned inside of Julie’s lips.

“Hhmmm!” Julie hummed as she traced her lips along Margery’s jaw. Brain and beauty in the analogous form of two sisters meshed their bodies erotically together atop of their shared object of affection. 

They continued like this for several more minutes when Julie started grinding her waist back and forth repeatedly along Jaune’s face riding his head as she started approaching her climax! She moaned rapidly in audible bursts between Margery’s lips till finally breaking off to wail out in euphoria! Her face was flushed with red as her body rolled along Jaune’s mouth fast approaching an orgasmic finish. Upon seeing the sight of her sister in such a state Margery herself felt greatly aroused by Jaune’s cunninglis skill and soon found his hips bucking hard up into her grinding body pushing her to the brink too!

Tossing her head back the older sister arched her body as she felt her love push his thick meat rampantly into her depths at a frenzied pace! She was going to cum soon and likely around the same time Julie would. Both blondes moaned and breathed loudly till one after the other they started undulating wildly in climax starting with Margery!

“Nnngghh!” Margery grunted and thrashed about feeling her cunt muscles clench tightly and sporadically all over her brother’s dick! Jaune groaned and moaned loudly from underneath Julie’s sopping cunt and bucked his hips up to the hilt one last time before cumming! 

Both girls heard the loud throbbing sound of his balls clenching tightly pumping another thick virile load of semen directly into the womb of another Arc sister! Margery anticipated the risks of pregnancy thinking she would be safe, but the thought of the risk titillated her so much that she came yet again in between! Her vaginal muscles pulled on Jaune’s length again causing more sperm to be milked out from his balls and deposited inside of her fertile body! 

While she was slowly coming down from her intense climax Julie came down hers as she littered her brother’s face in her orgasmic fluids. The cheerleader heard all the loud throbbing sounds Jaune’s dick made as he pumped their sister full of semen for a full minute. The sight and the noise it made titillated her greatly and before long Margery was spent and relaxed then slumped over to her side landing next to Sabrina comfortably.

Panting contentedly Julie then dismounted Jaune’s face and looked to see her fluids making a mess of his handsome features. Giggling whimsically she leaned down cupping his chin and kissing his strong lips tasting both herself and his mouth on hers. She reached over to grip his shockingly hard erection in her right hand and started gingerly pumping him causing him to moan into her mouth.

He was already hard despite sperming the other sister’s insides just moments ago, but Julie felt like rewarding him anyway because she was just that great of a sister to her brother.

Minutes passed and Jaune felt enough was enough as he now really wanted to fuck Julie. She grinned widely at this and got on all fours wiggling her perfectly around supple butt at him enticingly as he got behind her on his knees. Preparing to take her doggystyle Jaune held one hand around her waist pulling him closer where his erection prodded into the opening of her tight moist slit. 

Julie bit her lip in excitement and quickly undid her bouncy twintails letting her hair fall free making her look lovier in Jaune’s eyes. Her skin was perfectly conditioned in a soft light skinned hue of health and perfection, her body was athletic and flexible with her body shaped perfectly in all the right places. He thought if its not cheerleading she could easily pass for a supermodel in the future. Unknown to him was that Julie’s future was only focused around having him in it, she cared not for other people ogling her if they were not Jaune himself.

“Do it…! Please Jaune!! I can’t wait anymore!” Julie breathed out excitedly as Jaune nodded and nudged himself forth pushing in several inches of his impressive length into her folds! Jaune felt Julie tense up after feeling some of his length push into her, then he bucked his hips and slid the rest of his cock past her folds sheathing all of his length inside!

“Aaaahhhh!! Oohhh!! Yes!!” Julie breathed out feeling winded and nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of Jaune’s thick meat driving into her pussy. It stretched out her insides to fit and accommodate only his length shape and size as it pushed up against her cervix. 

Jaune held back his head moaning gutturally after feeling his sister’s tight space sheath around his dick. Each girl felt different in some way with varying degrees of slickness and tightness, Julie’s pussy stood out on its own with her flexibility muscles wrapping smoothly around his length as he pushed himself  in. He had taken her all the way to the hilt and began rowing his hips back and forth doggystyle rutting into her! 

Soft loud claps of his hips meeting her firm buttocks began and picked up speed with Julie moaning out blissfully the entire time! She sealed her lips and closed her eyes peacefully as she felt waves of untold pleasure flow into her nimble sensitive body. Jaune started picking up speed allowing his waist to rut into her pussy at an accelerated rate!

Jaune continued rutting into his sister at a feverish pace making Julie silently howl with mouth held agape as her form jolted back and forth against his waist. Her breasts jiggled with each hard thrust and her pussy squeezed in more of Jaune’s penis every time he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, he went at it like this roughly thirty minutes till Julie decided to surprise him by suddenly turning around and lifting a leg up over his shoulder with a seductive smirk on her cutesy face.

“NNgghh! Julie…!!” Jaune grunted out as he felt her vaginal muscles flex and constrict tightly on his meet once she did that. Her leg hung suspended in the air with her right hand holding it back, her other  hand went to her tits squeezing her closest one in front of him while he fucked her.

Jaune intensified his thrusts and frenziedly started bucking into her like a man possessed with lust. Julie was beside herself with euphoric bliss and had her head tossed back moaning her brother’s name out breathily while the flesh smacking sounds intensified! Feverishly going at it for a few more mintues Julie was fast approaching her climax as her brother leaned atop of her grabbing her buttocks into both hands allowing him to pound his meat deeply into her body! She was on cloud nine as she felt him close in and hold her frame closely to his chest while his hips hammered in to her cunt from below.

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly latched her lips around his while her body jiggled and rutted wildly against his frame! The loud chorus of bodies fleshly meeting together reached a crescendo when Jaune suddenly bucked up into Julie’s tight cunt and let out a shrill groan within her mouth! 

“Nnngghh!!” Jaune grunted as his felt his hips throb and push into Julie’s pussy several times as his balls clenched pumping out another thick payload of sperm!

Julie squealed happily inside her brother’s face as she felt the liquid warmth pump into her tightening pussy! She came instantly the moment she felt Jaune’s semen splash into her insides, this caused her vaginal walls to clamp down and squeeze down on his length tightly milking him for much more! 

Thus their bodies spasm and shook sharply together as they basked into their afterglow of copulation. Julie’s pussy continued squeezing seed out of Jaune’s meat as it was still wedged inside her quirm. Soft liquid glugging noises continued pumping quietly for a few more times before Jaune felt her relax into an unconscious state of bliss on top of him. 

Chuckling and breathing heavily at the same time Jaune carefully laid his sister down to rest alongside Sabrina and Cassia on the bed before turning his attention over to Sophitia and Trish, who had just cum together from grinding cunts yet again.

“You two ready for the final round? I *Pants* still got more energy in me to take care of you both before I pass out.” Jaune breathed out catching their attention and causing both the eldest sisters to get up and sashay over to him with warm alluring smiles on their faces.

“Oh Jauney, you never could stop until all of us were happy. With you it had to be that you made every sister smile all the time no matter what. It’s one of the many things we love about you.” Sophitia purred lovingly as she held his head close her naked large breasts using them as a pillow for him.

“What ‘Mommy dearest’ said, doofus. You just have that charm that makes women wanna molest you.” Trish joked snickering as she pressed her chest into his backside. Sophitia resisted the urge to smack her sister behind the head as the pair sandwiched Jaune happily between their naked bodies. 

That is until Sophitia let out a squeak of arousal and surprise when she felt his erection hot dog between her thighs. She turned her head back and noticed it sticking out behind her legs surprising her with its rigidity. Feeling the hardened erection push out between her creamy smooth thighs Sophitia felt her arousal peak causing her to pull Jaune along with Trish to the comfortably matted floor where the two girls began to work their tits on their brother's face.

Jaune blushed heavily and moaned in satisfaction as he latched his lips onto one of Sophi’s nipples while playfully kneading one of Trish’s breasts. Both girls felt hot and heavy with growing lust as Jaune ticked off their more sensitive centers of pleasure while he played with their breasts. He alternated to suck on one of Trish’s tits next causing her to let out a sharp gasp of pleasure while he squeezed Sophi’s right breasts into his left hand. The two sisters moaned breathily as Jaune continued this treatment for ten more minutes when he slid both his hands down between their legs fingering their tight pussies.

“Aaahh! Jauney…!” Sophitia shrieked in a breathy squeal of elation while grinding herself on his hand.

“Hoooh, you little shit! When did you get so *moans* good? Huaaah!” Trish howled out biting down on her left first while gnashing her thighs around his hand. 

Jaune smirked mischievously and leaned into Trish’s elegant exposed neck to nibble a trail of soft succulent kisses along the surface.

‘I probably shouldn’t tell them I got the idea from all those hentai comics, but honestly all of this feels pretty natural. Maybe it has to do with Margery’s tonic or just beginner’s luck, I don’t know, but either way I’m learning their weaknesses. Which might be good because...I don’t want this to be a one time thing only.’ Jaune thought as he softly chewed Trish’s right tit into his mouth sucking on it like a baby while continuing to finger them both.

The two blonde women continued moaning in sharp erotic gasps of euphoria while Jaune serviced them, this lasted for several more minutes with Jaune alternating between sisters and was now currently sucking one of Sophitia’s breasts causing her to mewl loudly as well.

When his hands felt the sudden shuddering of their bodies Jaune’s fingers were then coated with orgasmic juices gushing out of their pussies. Both girls shook wildly over his hands as they succumbed to their climax! After taking a quick breather to come down from their orgasmic session they each grabbed ahold of Jaune and rearranged their positions so he can finally fuck them.

Oral moaning noises were made as Trish held her brother’s head in her hands sucking on his lips erotically while her tongue slithered into his mouth. Meanwhile down below was Sophitia sliding herself to the hilt on Jaune’s meat and cooing in near-orgasmic delight upon feeling him inside her womb. She bit down on her lips with closed eyes giving off a euphoric expression as he wiggled her taut wide buttocks into his waist comfortably.

“Jaune…..Mmmmhh!” Sophi moaned breathily and started bouncing herself back and forth against his waist fucking herself on his lengthy rigid cock.

Jaune moaned noticeably inside of Trish’s mouth and struggled to focus as she cleaned him out using only her tongue. Trish took extra delight in tasting her brother while he fucked the eldest sister. His right hand hooked around her naked backside pulling her in close to his side allowing one of her breasts to scrape up against his chest while they made out. Both women moaned pleasurably as thi continued for some time, since then Jaune’s thrusts became more intense allowing his member to fuck Sophitia deepy making her delirious with bliss! 

His hips slammed into her ass at a rapid pace as Jaune fucked her intensely for minutes on end. Trish finally broke off from tasting her brother’s lips on her mouth and watched Sophitia’s bouncing body with him as he clenched his teeth and groaned in pleasure. Trish giggled and affectionately stroked his cheek before leaning to kiss it then broke off from Jaune’s body to position herself in front of Sophitia’s face with her legs spread wide. Trish licked her lips pervasively at Jaune beckoning him to watch while she grabbed her sister’s head and guided her face down directly into her lap! 

Trish immediately tossed her head back moaning loudly once she felt Sophitia’s mouth begin to eat her pussy out. Her legs rose slightly while the older sister’s head bobbed and moved around between Trish’s legs giving Jaune a show. His eyes went wide and his erection twitched even more noticeably inside the juicy confines of Sophi’s tight motherly pussy!

‘Crap! Why do they keep doing that in front of me?! It’s just so hot!’ Jaune thought in pleasurable agony and felt himself about to blow his load inside of his oldest sister.

Sophitia could tell by feeling him inside of her and continued eating out her sister’s cunt while willfully squeezing her vaginal muscles down on Jaune’s cock causing him to groan even louder. She was determined to make him blow his load inside before she herself came, not entirely sure why but she liked the sense of mischief.

Unfortunately for her it didn’t play out that way. Jaune felt sneaky too and reached over to her buttocks with his right hand and fingered Sophitia’s tight fuckable anus with his index finger! She immediately started tensing up and shuddering with jittering waves of pleasure after he hit another one of her more sensitive spots! 

“Nnngghhh!” Sophitia grunted loudly within her throat and pulled her messy face up from Trish’s pussy to yell out an orgasmic howl just before she came hard on Jaune’s length gushing juices all over his dick!

Jaune clenched his teeth and rampantly started bucking up into her tight juicy pussy unleashing another pent-up load of semen directly into her body! Sophitia shuddered in orgasmic bliss as she felt the liquid warmth of his sperm splash right into her very womb! Loud throbbing pulsations could be felt by her and heard by Trish as Jaune pumped her insides with his thick virile cum! She shuddered with eyes rolling up into her sockets as her brother came and came some more inside her snatch. For a full minute he unloaded a thick batch of his seed into pussy before finally stopping and pulling out. A thick gooey trail of sperm oozed out of her opening as Sophitia slumped down onto the blanket surface with her ass up in the air. 

The delirious smile on her face stayed with her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

“Well, looks like you fucked her into a coma. Hope she doesn’t wake up in the maternity ward considering how much spunk you put into her.” Trish commented with a giggle and gently nudged her sister aside with her feet before scooting herself closer to Jaune’s panting frame. 

She wrapped her hands comfortably around his neck pulling him onto her lips for a surprisingly tender exchange of kisses. Trish closed her eyes moaning softly within his mouth as she curled her legs up along Jaune’s waist wrapping herself around him gently while his penis took a quick break to cool down. She could tell he was ‘overheating’ and in need of a small respite after that fuck-a-thon with the other sisters.

‘He’s still hard….?! Unreal! Looks like he’ll be a worthy head of the household in the future should he decide to marry every one of us. Assuming we’re not all knocked up by him before that time comes.’ Trish commented and tenderly made out with Jaune while roaming her soft silky hands all over his chest lovingly.

They made out gently for a good few minutes amongst the six other unconscious cum filled bodies of the sisters sleeping soundly. When the time finally came for Jaune to take his second  oldest sister Trish laid him down on his back and proceeded to mount herself on him in cowgirl position. She had her hands behind her neck giving her a provocative sexual look with her perfectly shaped tits hanging about in plain sight. Jaune felt his mouth water as Trish inched herself closer to his erection underneath her body. 

With a soft squelching sound she pushed herself down on it feeling the bulbous head push into her dripping slit. Trish let out a sharp intake of breath and sighed with ecstasy as she then pushed the rest of her body down onto his length! 

“Hhhhaa aahhh!! Oohhhh...yes…! Jaune!” Trish moaned out sexually after encasing her pussy directly on his meat and feeling his thickness wedge her cunt out while pushing into her cervix. Trish bit down on her lips seductively and rotated her hips around on his waist grinding her body on it making Jaune wince out in sensitive pleasure.

Soon she started raising her hips and slamming her ass down against his thighs in hard claps of skin as she drilled herself onto Jaune’s dick making him feel every inch of her insides. Jaune breathily started grunted as she bounced herself on top of his waist and planted her hands firmly on his chest while rolling her hips back and forth on his length. Trish started riding him cowgirl style and moaning in growing ecstasy while doing it, Jaune was relishing how tight her pussy felt around his length as she took it for ride while humping him.

Their bodies clapped together with Trish rocking herself wildly on his frame determined to bring him off to the sweet constricting sensations of her pussy squeezing around his length. Jaune tossed his head back moaning deeply as he felt the sensitive pressure build up inside his balls ready to burst after minutes more of this. Trish’s body jiggled and undulated passionately while moaning, eventually she grabbed ahold of Jaune’s wrists and  guided his hands to her tits allowing him to freely fondle them. 

Jaune grinned and did so with gusto, kneading his fingers into her fleshy orbs causing her sensitive to peak higher with arousal and pleasure! With escalating thumping sounds Trish rode her brother passionately for nearly an hour more till she felt him begin to buck his hips up into her tightness signaling his impending climax. She was close too and felt her vaginal muscles begin to constrict down on him determined to milk him once her orgasm erupts. 

“Hoooaaahh!! Ohh Jaune!!” Trish moaned as she rocked back and forth on him with her golden hair sexily obscuring parts of her face. Jaune grunted and yelled out her name too before raising his upper body up to wrap his strong arms around her backside pulling her into a searing kiss.

Trish closed her eyes blissfully and held Jaune close to her chest after he did that. Their lips curled on top of each other’s passionately with nothing but love and lust fueling their lip-lock. Her body continued grinding and riding his waist for several more minutes when Jaune’s hips started rampantly bucking up into her body! 

Trish clenched her arms around his neck tightly as she felt her young  brother hammer his length into her cunt at a hardcore pace! Gritting her teeth and pulling back from his lips she let out an ear piercing moan as Jaune rutted passionately into her pussy before suddenly halting and pushing his length all way to her womb cumming!

“Aaggk!! Trish!!” Jaune howled out and felt his balls clench sending one final sperm filled payload directly into Trish’s unprotected depths! Splashes of semen surged throughout the inside of her womb as more and more poured into her body! 

This caused Trish to buck down and cum hard on Jaune’s length in turn. Her vaginal muscles clenched and squeezed his throbbing phallus for all its worth causing more sperm to be milked out in the process while they rode out their climax together in each other’s arms!

“Ah! ...Aah! Oohhh..!! Mmmmh…” Trish mewled blissfully in peaceful contentment as she held onto her brother while her climax slowed down. She still felt and heard loud throbbing pulsations of his meat pumping thick semen straight into her pussy. 

She withdrew back a bit from hugging Jaune’s neck and admired his boyish innocent face with a blushing smile before leaning in to kiss him on the lips quietly. After about a few more seconds she withdrew from that lip-lock they shared and collapsed back onto the bed asleep as Jaune was left sitting up right with a sore penis.

Panting and sweating heavily from all the back-to-back sex Jaune surveyed the scenery of all his sexually satisfied sisters with a clear head as the tonic’s effects gradually wore off.

“Hehehe, I guess I’m going to need to clean all this up after they wake up. I don’t want to explain to Mom what all of this was.” Jaune said softly to himself while rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

“Explain to me what exactly?” A woman’s voice spoke causing Jaune to stiffen up in absolute fright and shakily turn his head to see Juliette Arc standing in the doorway with a bag full of groceries.

Jaune paled as he was me with her inquisitive blue eyes scanning into his very soul for answers. 

“M-m-mom?! You’re here..?!” Jaune stammered out feeling his life flash before his eyes.

“Where else would I be, honey, this is my home, but I’m the one asking questions here, young man.” Juliette stated firmly in a motherly way and set the bag of groceries down by her feet. Jaune felt scared stiff until he saw her smile prettily while undoing the buttons of the top portion of her dress.

“Starting with….” She purred and removed her top revealing her large bra-clad DD cup sized breasts in all their glory. “...why you little scamps didn’t wait for me.”

….

Jaune turned to stone at that part yet he  couldn’t help but feel his erection stir up again. 

The aftermath on what followed will be continued for another time in this branch of the story. We’ll see what became of Jaune, his sisters, his mother, and the entire Arc legacy that was left for him to follow.

 

To be continued in the second Chapter of this branch

End of Chapter

 

AN: Hello everyone! Boy it sure has been a long fucking time since an update to this story was done. I can’t apologize enough for that, everybody. My patreon business got the better of me when I let monthly commission requests pile up causing to ignore my original works for a good long time. While I did update other fics like Yandere and Multiverse, stories like Jaune the Conqueror and Maidens still need more attention. Gonna work on that,my writing has improved drastically very recently and I am able to channel more of my mind into my works. This chapter being extra large with a double order of incest being a prime example of that. Hope it did it for you all, plenty of raunchy incest action with a promise of a sorta epilogue in this timeline future. The usual list of future chapters listed below as always, leave your thoughts, reviews, comments, etc, if you have any. Laterz.

 

Up Next!- A Rose in Summer Bloom- Jaune Arc/Summer Rose -Solo-(insert kinks here)

Or Cereal and Pancakes-(Jaune/Nora/Pyrrha-Canon to Nora interrupted) Still on the fence between these two.

Glynda's special project-Jaune/Glynda/ RWBYP-(Canon to GoodWitch series)(fiveway, beach harem party, impregnation, orgy, yuri, foodchain with Glynda on top. hot tub, pregnant, Scissoring,more...)    
  
Nightclub Reunion- Jaune/Raven/Yang/Malachite sisters-Canon to Nightclub triad-(Insert ideas)    
  
Crystalline Love- Jaune/Winter/Weiss/ Willow Schnee(Their mother)-Canon to Sisterly bonding-(Insert ideas)    
  
Minty Chip Flavor-Jaune/Neo/Emerald-Canon to Delicious ice cream-(insert ideas)    
  
Cereal and Pancakes- Pyrrah/Jaune/ Nora three way-(Canon to Nora Interrupted)(Maledom, anal, vaginal, threesome, yuri, lockeroom, impregnation)    
  
Man I feel like a woman!- Jaune/ Mattie Skye(Sailor tomboy chick from V4)-(Fetish ideas here)    
  
Villain Special filler- Jaune/Cinder Fall, Neo, Miltia and Melanie, Emerald Sustrai, Salem the Witch.(Insert ideas here)    
  
RWBY Sharing Epilogue- Jaune/RWBY/Pyrrha-Canon to RWBY sharing-(Insert ideas)    
  
C'mon, Carolina!- Jaune/Agent Carolina from RvB-(Insert ideas)    
  
Pink Lotus- Jaune/An Ren, Nora Valkyrie-(Insert ideas here)    
  
Maidenly Merchant- Jaune/ Amy O’Brien(OC requested by Lionheart O’brien.)( Deepthroat, impregnation, ahegao, cowgirl, doggy style, missionary, lingerie.)    
  
  
Bubbly skater-Jaune/Reese Chloris-(semi-public, endurance, groping, vaginal sex, anal, spanking, buttjob.)    
  
Gentle hands-Jaune/Arslan-(massaging, bdsm, missionary, wall pin sex, handjob, bondage, breast play.)    
  
Funky Feline-Neon Katt/Jaune-(body writing, femdom, grinding, vaginal, deepthroat, footjob, tailjob,)    
  
White Rose Knight- Jaune/Ruby/ Weiss-( humiliation, mild bondage, bdsm elements, spanking, cunnilingus, massaging getting intense)    
  
Punctual perfection- Ciel Zoliel/Jaune-(Canon to Sensational Synthetic)(Recording, time count, seated sex, blowjob, facefuck, maledom, creampie, impregnation, etc.)    
  
Roses in Bloom- (Jaune/Summer Rose/ Ruby Rose)-(dimensional time travel, threeway, guidance sex, Virgin Ruby, missionary sex, double creampies, breast sucking, groping, intense orgasm, etc.)    
  
  
My fair Maiden- Jaune/Amber Autumn)-(Virgin Jaune,Vanilla, rescues Amber, intercourse, creampie, impregnation, de-powered))    
  
Lotus Flowers- Jaune/ FemRen aka Lian Ren The gender swapped version of Ren according to Sincubbi’s artwork, this was requested by a reviewer and I thought it was a good idea.)(Insert ideas here)    
  
Faunus Frenzy- Jaune/Neon Katt/ Blake/ Velvet/ Deery) (canon to Faunus in heat)( contest, doggy style, mind break,spank, slave (neon/Deery)recording.)    
  
Seasonal Seductresses-Jaune/ Original maidens)(fiveway harem, creampies, impregnation,etc.)    
  
Field trip with Goodwitch-Jaune/Glynda-Canon to Goodwitch series, filler chapter-(titfuck, blowjob, aheago, missionary, doggy, roleplay, creampie,impregnation)    
  
Chocolate Dipped Bunny- Jaune/Velvet)(Solo)Canon to Scantily Fabulous(foodplay, imitation styles,aheagao, cowgirl, almost caught, submissive female, impregnation, recording)    
  
Lavender Lovin- Jaune/ Lisa Lavender)(solo)(Interview personal post volume three finale, intercourse, bent over style, vaginal, creampie, facial, bukkake, deepthroat.)

 


End file.
